


Своя сторона

by Yarroslava



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 55
Words: 144,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarroslava/pseuds/Yarroslava
Summary: Кроули и Азирафаэль всегда знали, что ничего еще не закончилось. По крайней мере, знали с того дня, когда взялись за руки, возвращая друг другу «взятые взаймы» лица. Каждый из них понимал, что рано или поздно Ад и Рай потребуют от них расплаты за предательство. Они лишь не думали, что это случится так скоро. Когда эмиссары Ада похищают Азирафаэля, Кроули встаёт перед выбором: спасаться самому или попытаться вырвать из лап смерти своего ангела.





	1. 1

Дождь начался на закате, опять дискредитировав метеослужбу, обещавшую ливень к часу пополуночи. Первые тяжёлые капли рухнули на землю, словно крошечные водяные снаряды, распугивая скорбящих родственников и редких в этот час посетителей маленькой часовни при старом кладбище. Всего спустя несколько минут последние из прихожан — небольшая семья, одетая в траурные цвета — неохотно оставили свежую могилу и с почти неприличной торопливостью потянулись к воротам, за которыми ожидал пассажиров потрёпанный форд. Одна из них, средних лет женщина с заплаканными глазами, оглянулась на неподвижно стоящего в двух шагах от ворот хмурого долговязого парня — казалось, что-то привлекло её внимание. То ли напряжённое, застывшее болезненно-кривой гримасе, лицо с закушенной губой, то ли чёрные очки, непонятно зачем нужные в такую погоду, то ли странная, обтянутая чем-то вроде змеиной кожи большая корзина для пикника, даже на вид выглядящая _вызывающе _дорогой… Мгновение — и молодая вдова, забыв о случайной встрече, захлопнула за собой дверь авто. Форд, выплюнув облако едкого дыма, с кряхтением двинулся прочь.  
Кроули проводил взглядом раздражающе медленно ползущий автомобиль. Скривился, подавляя приступ раздражения вкупе с острым желанием устроить маленькое демоническое чудо, которое заставило бы эту старую консервную банку хотя бы раз в своей жизни развить скорость, приближенную к нормальной. Глубоко, заставляя себя не срываться на судорожный всхлип, вздохнул. Рука, почти против воли, скользнула за пазуху, бережно погладила спрятанное под одежной мягкое перо — когда-то лебедино-белое, а сейчас густо залитое алым, успевшее уже задубеть. Пальцы вздрогнули, в который раз нащупывая обломанный край стержня. Кроули с трудом подавил бессознательное желание стиснуть кулак, вцепляясь в последнюю связь с ангелом. Пинком отбросил прочь мучительные, обжигающие не хуже святой воды воспоминания. Не сейчас. Если он даст волю своему отчаянию, то просто рухнет прямо здесь, рассыплется пеплом, погребённый под непосильным грузом горя и вины.  
Демон почти сверхъестественным (или, скорее, _снизъестественным_) усилием воли убрал руку от измятого пера, почти с агрессией засовывая её в карман брюк, подальше от соблазна. Перевёл взгляд на гостеприимно распахнутые ворота церкви. В конце концов, это не так уж страшно, верно? Немного больно — хорошо, очень, очень больно, но не настолько, чтобы он не смог выдержать, верно? В конце концов, ему уже приходилось гулять по освящённой земле. В любом случае, где ещё можно найти святую воду, не обращаясь к чрезмерно щепетильному и слишком уж обеспокоенному его безопасностью ангелу?  
Последняя мысль была излишней. Грудь опять рвануло тупой, обжигающей, словно адский огонь, болью, горло сдавило. Перед глазами вновь мелькнули изломанные, опалённые перья, безжалостно вырванные из белых крыльев. Он закусил губу, чувствуя, как бессильный жалкий скулёж рвётся из глотки. И, сглотнув, через силу сделал шаг вперёд.

***

Конечно, это была их ошибка. Они непозволительно, непростительно расслабились, за полгода не встретив ни малейшего намёка на то, что их бывшие стороны продолжают что-то планировать против них. Ни единого отблеска чужих белых крыльев, ни малейшего запаха серы…  
О, нет, разумеется, они знали, что ничего еще не закончилось. Всегда знали. Ну… По крайней мере, с того дня, когда взялись за руки, возвращая друг другу «взятые взаймы» лица. Они были не настолько наивны, чтобы поверить, что их оставят в покое! Нет, это было бы слишком хорошо. Ни Ад, ни Рай не простят. Не после того, как они сорвали готовящийся тысячелетиями Армагеддон. И тем более, не после того, как они заставили высокое (или низкое, разумеется) начальство испугаться до икоты их неожиданной, такой невероятной и такой дерзкой неуязвимости. Это всего лишь передышка, а не конец войны. Они оба знали это. И оба, не сговариваясь, решили просто жить, пока есть такая возможность. Не терять бдительности, но и не оглядываться на каждом шагу, подозревая каждого встречного в работе на _больше-не-их_стороны. В конце концов, у них, возможно, было не так уж много времени, чтобы насладиться свободой и всеми прелестями нового существования, в котором им больше не нужно было скрывать свою дружбу.  
Каждый из них, втайне от другого, боялся того, _как именно_ закончится их новая жизнь (увы, надежды на то, что отвратительное слово «когда» можно без опаски заменить на «если», не было ни у одного из них). Каждый выглядел бы по-настоящему оскорблённым, заподозри другой, что его мысли не так безмятежны, как он старается показать. И каждый (разумеется, с полной уверенностью в том, что другой даже не догадывается о его тревогах) готовил собственный путь отступления, если Небеса или Ад, или оба сразу, вспомнят об отступниках и решат повторно призвать их к ответу. Проще говоря, у каждого был план на случай катастрофы, и запасной план, если первый не сработает, и запасной план на случай, если не сработает первый запасной план, и… Словом, оба были уверены, что готовы к любым неприятностям.  
И оба ошиблись.  
В тот день Кроули, как обычно, приехал к книжному магазинчику в Сохо ближе к вечеру, планируя чудесный неторопливый ужин в Ритц, а после, быть может, ещё более приятную ночь в компании ангела и двух… трёх… некоторого количества бутылок «Шато Лафит» 1865 года, _добытых почти законным_ путём.  
…Первым, что он почувствовал, был резкий, ужасающе свежий запах серы. (Потом, позже, когда невидимая рука отпустит колотящееся прямо в горле сердце, а слепое, раздирающее на части отчаяние сменится глухой тоской, он поймёт, что на самом деле запах серы был _вторым_, что он почувствовал. Первым было тягостное, сосущее чувство под рёбрами — словно внутри вдруг образовалась крошечная чёрная дыра, перемешивающая и затягивающая в себя внутренние органы, которым не посчастливилось оказаться поблизости. Чувство, которое он не хотел узнавать. Потому что это значило, что его мир снова рухнул намного глубже, чем самые нижние уровни Ада, и прятаться на Альфа Центавре больше не имеет никакого смысла.)  
А потом он метался по опустевшему, разгромленному магазину, срывая голос в отчаянных мольбах, проклятьях и угрозах. Пытался отследить исчезающий буквально в воздухе (если бы в воздухе, Сат… Гос… кто-нибудь его побери!) след. Перерывал любовно собранные Азирафаэлем книги в попытке найти хоть что-то, что поможет ему найти способ вырвать ангела из лап своих бывших соратников. И снова звал, в каком-то слепом, исступлённом отчаянии пытаясь докричаться до Неё, понять, потребовать у Неё ответа — ведь не может быть в Её планах то, что случилось с его ангелом, не может же?..  
Потом…  
Потом была ночь, которая ни в какое сравнение не шла ни с попыткой сожжения на Небесах, ни с Потопом, ни даже с Падением, шесть тысяч лет занимавшем почётное место в его личном рейтинге очень плохих дней. Пожалуй, он начал думать, что-то был вполне приятный опыт, в сравнении с этой чёр… адс… в сравнении с агонией этих бесконечных часов, которые ни на шаг не приблизили его к спасению Азирафаэля. Которые (время! Проклятое время! Он ненавидит время, теперь, с этой ночи — ненавидит!) с каждым движением стрелок уносят Азирафаэля всё дальше и дальше от него. Уносят его — их обоих — от жизни.  
А потом было утро, и стук в дверь, и служащий почтовой службы с плоской картонной коробкой… Он не помнил, как расписывался за получение (расписывался ли вообще?). Не помнил, как дошёл до стола, как бездумно смахнул на пол бесполезные, бессильные найти Азирафаэля книги, как дрожащими руками сорвал скрепляющую ленту…  
Ничего не помнил, кроме горсти изломанных длинных перьев, неопрятной грудой сваленных в коробке. Длинных, белых, слишком хорошо знакомых перьев, грубо смятых чьей-то жестокой рукой. Перьев, когда-то лебяжье-белых, а сейчас буро-алых, с редкими пятнами цвета грязного весеннего снега. В голове бездумным рефреном билось отчаянное, бессмысленное: «нет-нет-нет, только не это, только не так, нет-нет-нет…».  
Потом был день, очень долгий, очень суматошный, _очень тяжёлый_ день. И каждое движение секундной стрелки на старинных, нежно любимых Азирафаэлем часах пронзало, подобно освящённому оружию, по капле выжигая то, что осталось от души демона, не то чтобы особо павшего, но скатившегося по наклонной в самую глубокую пропасть отчаяния, какая только могла существовать. Он испытал настоящее, приправленное злобой облегчение, когда они наконец (ты же не думал, что я буду заводить твои чёртовы ходики, ангел?!) остановились.  
Потом был вечер. И дождь, оправдывая дурную славу лондонских синоптиков, пролился на три часа раньше предсказанного.


	2. Chapter 2

Если и было в христианских церквях что-то, что раздражало Кроули больше, чем навязчивый тошнотворный запах ладана и лицемерные прихожане, уверенные, что посещение мессы гарантировано спасёт их от Ада, так это отвратительная манера освящать всё, что под руку попадётся. Каждый чёртов сантиметр чёртовой земли, словно они каждый день ожидали массового нашествия демонов! Какими нужно быть параноиками, чтобы осенять благодатью даже могильные камни?!  
Он сдавленно зашипел, отдёргивая руку от очередного памятника, о который (плохая, плохая, очень плохая идея!) попытался было опереться и, проклиная сквозь зубы чёртовых святош, заспешил дальше, стараясь как можно реже соприкасаться обожжёнными ногами с утоптанной кладбищенской землёй. Если только он не ошибся с картами…  
Старинный склеп, фамилию владельцев которого он забыл чуть ли не раньше, чем прочитал, почти выпрыгнул из-за мутной стены дождя, и Кроули с облегчённым стоном ткнул пальцем в сторону запечатанных дверей, не заботясь уже о том, чтобы действовать тихо. Кто, в самом деле, может услышать что-нибудь в таком шуме? Грохот расколовшегося замка слился с громовым раскатом, и Кроули, зашипев, скользнул внутрь, изо всех сил стараясь даже сквозь одежду не касаться к тому, что осталось от каменных дверей склепа.  
На то, чтобы вытащить из корзины джутовый коврик с нанесённым прямо на него символом адских врат, потребовалось всего несколько секунд. На то, чтобы нашарить глухо звякнувшую полупустую сумку и перекинуть ее ремень через плечо – ещё столько же. Полминуты спустя он уже бежал к темнеющей на краю кладбища церкви. Ступни жгло уже почти нестерпимо, каждый шаг, казалось, вгонял раскалённый гвоздь до самых колен, заставляя неловко поджимать ноги в невольной попытке убежать от боли и тихо шипеть сквозь зубы. Он очень надеялся, что в этой церкви (на поиск которой, возможно, не единственной, но первой полностью подошедшей для его цели, ушло почти пять часов бешеной гонки по городу) работают не совсем помешанные на своей вере фанатики, и хотя бы скамьи окажутся не освящёнными. Ведь это глупо – освящать скамейки, на которых будут сидеть немытые потные люди, а кто-то, возможно, даже портить воздух?  
На то, чтобы добраться до дверей церкви, ушло немногим больше минуты. Кроули и вдвое меньше было бы достаточно, чтобы проклясть всё на свете и начать выть уже в голос. Он всерьёз начал задумываться, осталось ли на ногах хоть немного не кожи уже – хотя бы мышц, или освящённая земля уже прожгла его до самых костей? Поскуливая от боли, он почти ввалился в приоткрытую дверь, изо всех сил стараясь не споткнуться и не растянуться на обжигающем святостью полу. В два приплясывающих шага добрался до первого ряда скамей. И, не в силах больше терпеть, бездумно рухнул на ближайшую, судорожным жестом поджимая ноги к животу. И с запоздалым уколом ужаса представляя, что будет, если местный священник, все-таки, окажется помешанным фанатиком.  
...Будь он ангелом (или просто человеком – словом, не кем-то вроде него, кому по определению не стоит верить в божественное милосердие), он бы наверняка вознёс благодарственную молитву и уверился, что Небеса сегодня на его стороне. Скамейка не была освящена. А запах ладана оказался не таким плотным, как он ожидал, вызывая лишь неприятную щекотку в горле, а не острый приступ удушающей тошноты. Он со стоном откинулся на спину, в изнеможении закрывая глаза. Минута отдыха. Для Азирифаэля, если он ещё жив, это уже ничего не изменит. Ему нужно перевести дыхание. Иначе не хватит сил. Ни на задуманное, ни на… да ни на что, в общем. Даже на то, чтобы выбраться отсюда раньше, чем пропитавшая сам воздух благодать превратит его в горстку пепла.  
Спустя несколько минут он со стоном сел, цепляясь за спинку скамьи и с мрачным сарказмом размышляя о том, можно ли считать испачканное грязными ногами сиденье грехом, и что подумает о поздних прихожанах местный священник, когда придёт готовиться к утренней службе. Невольно потянулся было к туфлям, в последний миг сообразив, что рассматривать ожоги сейчас, когда до прощания со святой землей еще чертова прорва времени, не самая хорошая идея. Со стоном ткнулся лбом в колени, изо всех сил стараясь не представлять того, что ждало его дальше. Но секунды уходили, утекали в пустоту, почти ощутимо оседая на пальцах липкой тёплой кровью, и после мгновения слабости и жалости к себе демон зло скривился и неловко перекинул сумку на грудь. Расстегнув молнию, он с внутренним содроганием нащупал внутри полдюжины пустых стеклянных флаконов. Отпихнул в сторону небольшой носатый ковшик на длинной ручке. Вытащил высокую, до локтя, химическую перчатку из чёрной резины (одна? Почему одна?). Долго не мог найти вторую, успев оцепенеть от мысли, что в спешке забыл её дома и придётся… придётся... Наконец, пальцы наткнулись на плотный латекс, и Кроули, облегчённо всхлипнув, принялся натягивать перчатки на руки.  
Какой-то частью сознания он боялся, что в любую минуту в церковь зайдёт поздний прихожанин или просто прохожий, решивший поискать здесь укрытия от непогоды. Или священник услышит подозрительные звуки и пойдёт проверить свои владения. Или случится ещё что-нибудь, абсолютно неожиданное и такое же неуместное. Что он будет делать в этом случае, демон пока не придумал, решив справляться с проблемами по мере их появления. Пока что всё шло по плану (он называл приличную цепь безумств, которые твёрдо решил совершить, «планом» с упрямством, достойным лучшего применения, несмотря на то, что с некоторых пор ненавидел это слово, тем более что память о том, как легко этот план может пойти ко всем чертям, была очень свежа).  
…Опускать ноги вниз, на обжигающий пол, чудовищно не хотелось, и Кроули всерьёз задумался над возможностью добраться до чаши со святой водой прямо по скамейкам. Идея была заманчивая (и до чёртиков неправедная, а значит, по определению, чудесно подходящая ему), так что колебался Кроули недолго. Застегнув на всякий случай сумку, он с трудом, стараясь не обращать внимание на ощущение сползающей с костей плоти, встал на ноги и неловко переступил на стоящую впереди скамью. Полтора десятка шагов, и он почти напротив каменной чаши, до краёв наполненной святой водой. Он поколебался на мгновение. При одной мысли о раскалённом камне внизу к горлу подкатывала дурнота, а сердце начинало заполошно колотиться прямо в горле, словно тоже мечтало убраться подальше от чёрто… в смысле освящённого пола. Кроули обречённо выругался. Прикусил дрожащую губу. И, усевшись на скамью напротив чащи, неохотно опустил ноги. Сдавленный крик вырвался против воли – от ступней буквально ударила вверх раскалённая волна. Он судорожно поджал ноги, всхлипывая от боли, с которой уже почти не было сил бороться. Вцепился обеими руками в спинку скамьи, с ужасом представляя, что с ним будет, если он ещё даже не встал, просто – прикоснулся к освящённому полу…  
А миг спустя вдруг вспомнил: острый запах серы, рассыпанные по столу окровавленные перья, обломанное у самого опахала первостепенное кроющее, жестоко изломанное в нескольких местах… Ладонь, словно без приказа разума, судорожно прижалась к груди, словно пытаясь нащупать сквозь одежду спрятанную возле сердца частичку Азирафаэля.  
…Как он оказался у чаши, Кроули не вспомнил. Только почувствовал солёный вкус во рту, машинально слизнув с губы тёплую струйку. И потянул молнию, нащупывая в сумке ковшик. Главное – не делать резких движений, чтобы вода не плеснула мимо…  
Освящённый пол, судя по уровню боли, прожёг кожу на ногах вместе с мышцами, и теперь грыз голые кости. По крайней мере, ощущения были схожие. Демон тихо застонал, измученно прикрывая глаза. Нет, все-таки его идея в 70-х была куда умнее…  
…Измятое перо за пазухой мягко щекотало кожу, и если немного напрячь воображение, можно было представить, что Азирафаэль стоит совсем рядом, обнимая и защищая его белым крылом…  
\- Ладно, - прошипел Кроули, сглатывая вместе с горькой густой слюной рвущийся из горла стон. Тряхнул головой и трясущейся от слабости рукой вытащил из сумки один из стеклянных флаконов. – Это не должно быть слишком сложно…  
В самом деле, вряд ли это могло быть труднее, чем прокатиться на горящем бентли сквозь охваченную адским пламенем трассу. Ведь не могло?..

***

Азирафаэль не помнил, как долго уже находился здесь. Боль – оглушающая, лишающая сил, туманила разум, тянула его на некое метафорическое дно, мешая сконцентрироваться хоть на чём-нибудь, кроме ощущения горящих, словно огнём, крыльев, бессильно распластанных за спиной, и удушающего марева всепоглощающей ненависти, что смыкалась вокруг него плотным коконом, не оставляя сил даже дышать. Разумом он понимал, что, должно быть, прошли часы, быть может, несколько дней с тех пор, как несколько появившихся словно из неоткуда демонов навалились на него, заламывая за спину руки, а потом и неосознанно выпущенные в зримый план крылья. Но это понимание слабо помогало. Ему казалось, что он лежит здесь уже целую вечность, не имея сил подняться и пытаясь расправить хоть немного поудобнее то, что осталось от искалеченных крыльев. Целую вечность, в которой нет и никогда не будет ничего, кроме выматывающей, бесконечной агонии, вкуса собственной крови во рту и тяжёлого, придавливающего к холодному полу ощущения чуждой, медленно вымораживающей душу жестокой мощи. Где-то там, наверху, было (было ведь? Он помнит…) солнце, было ощущение чистых капель дождя на лице, ветер, пахнущий живой зеленью и спелыми фруктами… Здесь ветер был тоже – слабый, словно тоже задыхающийся в тяжёлом неживом коконе тысячелетиями копившейся ненависти. Он нёс с собой запах гниющей плоти, горькие частицы пепла и что-то ещё, от чего сама сущность ангела корчилась в агонии, беспомощным зверьком сжимаясь в глубине израненного тела.  
Азирафаэль знал, что происходит. Адское проклятье медленно душит его, так же, как обжигала Кроули благодать освящённой земли. Они были слишком беспечны, не желая думать о том, что месть обманутых Ада и Рая может настигнуть их так скоро. Пришла пора расплаты. Азирафаэль хотел верить, что Кроули, предупреждённый его неожиданным исчезновением, примет все меры, чтобы защитить себя. На милосердие Ада (как и родных Небес, впрочем), надеяться было бы глупо. Но, быть может, им хватит его одного, чтобы утолить свою жажду мести? Азирафаэль боялся представлять, что будет с Кроули, если он не сделает нужных выводов и не скроется, хотя бы на время. Он надеялся, что Кроули поймёт, что произошло, и не будет предпринимать безнадёжных попыток спасти его.  
…Он надеялся на это. Это было всё, что ему оставалось. Задыхаясь от текущих из глаз, против воли, слёз, вздрагивая от прокатывающейся по всему телу боли, он шептал и шептал одну-единственную молитву Той, в милосердие и мудрость которой он никогда не переставал верить: «пожалуйста, не дай ему умереть, пожалуйста, пусть он живет, не позволяй ему прийти сюда, прошу, прошу…»  
Он надеялся, что Кроули будет достаточно демоном, чтобы не бросить свою жизнь на алтарь чужой ненависти ради попытки спасти его.  
Надеялся. И ненавидел себя за то, что не мог заставить себя перестать прислушиваться, мечтая и боясь услышать за дверью звук знакомого голоса.


	3. Chapter 3

Священные книги, утверждающие, что звуки молитв, особенно из уст служителя веры, губительны для нечистой силы, несколько лукавят. Нет, разумеется, в них нет ни капли лжи – скорее, предоставлена не полная информация. На самом деле, исход подобного поединка может быть самым разнообразным. Очень многое зависит от массы сопутствующих факторов – например, места, где происходит столкновение. На святой, веками намоленной и не осквернённой злодеяниями земле демон, даже не подвергнутый действию святой воды или освящённого оружия, уязвим, и искренняя молитва из уст обычного верующего прихожанина способна изгнать его с земли, а при очень благоприятных (или, наоборот, _неблагоприятных) _условиях полностью уничтожить саму его сущность. С другой стороны, вам вряд ли стоит сражаться с эмиссарами Ада святым словом, находясь на их территории. Конечно, и тут возможны варианты – но большинство из них будут достаточно печальны для вас (особенно печальны, если ваша душа недостаточно чиста, чтобы удостоиться Рая – демоны злопамятны, и этот факт не подлежит сомнению). Разумеется, не все так просто: если святая вода гибельна для любого демона сама по себе, то сила молитв напрямую зависит от глубины веры и чистоты души самого экзорциста. Из уст развращённого, порочного служителя веры даже самая могущественная молитва обеспечит демону, в лучшем случае, несварение желудка – а в худшем просто рассмешит его. На самом деле, именно по этой причине Кроули пришлось потратить почти целый день, чтобы найти в Лондоне церковь, максимально удалённую от цивилизации и, одновременно, наполненную настоящей благодатью, которую демону выдержать будет непросто. У него, как уже говорилось, был план – и этот план был в достаточной степени безумным, чтобы сработать. На беду Кроули, соответствие выбранной им церкви этим требованиям означало, что он сам становится уязвимым не только перед местным пастором, но и перед любым прихожанином, достаточно смелым, чтобы перекрестить неудачливого демона, прежде чем падать в спасительный обморок.

Он успел наполнить святой водой четыре из шести подготовленных флаконов и как раз пытался нашарить в сумке следующий (что было непросто, потому что руки тряслись всё сильнее по мере того, как оглушающая, пронизывающая до костей боль поднималась всё выше и выше по ногам). И именно в этот момент сзади раздался негромкий, звучащий очень доброжелательно и лишь самую малость удивлённо, старческий голос:

\- Я могу чем-то помочь тебе, сын мой?

Только-только вытащенный флакон выскользнул из дрогнувших от неожиданности пальцев. Со звоном брызнули по каменному полу стеклянные осколки. Кроули, чувствуя, как слабеют колени, со сдавленным криком отшатнулся назад, непроизвольно закрываясь ладонью. Нечеловеческое, поглотившее весь разум без остатка сосредоточение сыграло злую шутку, которую в другое время он, возможно, даже смог бы оценить. На какой-то миг он забыл, что этот, так неудачно вырвавшийся из рук, флакон ещё пуст, что звон битого стекла означает, самое худшее, пару неприятных заусениц, а не страшную и мучительную смерть. Всего на миг. Но этого мига хватило, чтобы пульсирующие болью ноги подогнулись, не успевая удержать вес качнувшегося назад тела. Он почувствовал под спиной пустоту, взмахнул рукой в запоздалой попытке удержать равновесие, и рухнул на пол, зажмуриваясь и почти непроизвольно прижимая к груди сумку, в которой глухо стукнули друг от друга смертоносные стеклянные бомбы. Неожиданно холодная мысль – «стекло не разобьётся, если не будет резкого удара…» - мелькнула и исчезла, смытая штормовой волной слепящего ужаса. Он уже знал, что будет дальше.

Раскалённый пол ударил в спину, разом выбив из груди весь воздух. Кроули захлебнулся хриплым воплем, против воли выгибаясь дугой в рефлекторной попытке убежать от хлестнувшей по всему телу боли. Перед глазами вспыхнула пронизанная алым темнота, конечности вдруг перестали подчиняться, против воли расслабляясь и изгибаясь в слитном, одному бездумному желанию подчиняющемся движении. Так попавшая на крючок рыба бьётся, пытаясь избежать мучений и не понимая, что каждым движением всё глубже насаживает себя на стальное жало.

…Разница была лишь в одном: Кроули не был безмозглой рыбёшкой. У него имелось то, что недоступно было большинству демонов: воображение, воля, яростная готовность защищать своё вопреки всему, и то странное, теплом щекочущее сердце чувство, для которого у большинства обитателей Ада даже не было названия. В тот момент, когда обжигающая боль хлестнула его в спину, гася разум, он вспомнил другой огонь – не имеющий отношения к святости, но так же верно пожирающий всё, что было ему дорого.

«_Азирафаэль, ради Бо… Ради Сат… ради кого-нибудь, где ты?!.»_

Ударившее из глубин памяти отчаяние, такое свежее, особенно страшное сейчас, когда Азирафаэль снова умирал где-то далеко, хлестнуло в грудь, словно струя ледяной волны из невидимого пожарного шланга. Кроули захлебнулся криком, как захлёбываются штормовыми волнами. И диким, безумным рывком, свойственным скорее смертельно раненому животному, чем одному из высокопоставленных (когда-то) демонов Ада, перекатился на колени. Взвыл, ощущая, как появляется ещё один ожог, теперь уже на передней части голеней, и почти сверхъестественным усилием забросил себя на ближайшую скамью.

Туман в голове медленно рассеивался; потрясённый произошедшим пастор молчал, сквозь качающуюся перед глазами кровавую муть Кроули видел испуг и изумление на его изрезанном морщинами лице. В сознании шевельнулась робкая мысль попытаться выдать себя за эпилептика, и демон судорожно ухватил её за ускользающий хвост, отчётливо понимая: в _этой_ церкви и _этот _священник не просто развоплотит его, а полностью уничтожит саму его сущность, даже не прибегая к помощи святой воды. Он жалко улыбнулся старичку, с трудом выдавливая из себя что-то вроде «простите-как-глупо-получилось-проклятая-эпилепсия…». Трясущейся рукой провёл по лицу, стирая всё ещё катящиеся из глаз слёзы…

…и только сейчас понял, что очков на нём больше нет.

Он замер за полувздохе, с рухнувшим куда-то в желудок сердцем осозавая, что пастор молчит вовсе не от удивления. А потом старичок-священник выпрямился, почти ощутимо становясь выше ростом, и поднял руку в крёстном знамении:

\- Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas…

***

Азирафаэль никогда не считал себя смелым. О, нет, он, конечно, делал то, что должен был делать, и при необходимости вполне мог преодолеть свою робость и нежелание проблем, чтобы совершить что-то важное. Но нельзя сказать, что ему это нравилось. Если Кроули, казалось, наслаждался риском, буквально купаясь в адреналине и заставляя его хвататься за сердце, уже почти ощущая ожидающее их крайне неприятное развоплощение, то сам он предпочитал покой и комфорт. Он вполне мог месяцами без перерыва бродить по полю боя, исцеляя раненых и утешая умирающих. Мог терпеть отвратительную погоду, изображая из себя доблестного рыцаря, во славу Небес. Разумеется, он всё это делал. В конце концов, это была его работа. Если вдуматься, он начинал, как защитник, и не совсем его вина в том, что первая необходимость __защищать__ потребовала от его совести отдать своё оружие тем, кому оно было нужнее.

И всё-таки, если была возможность, он предпочитал безопасность и комфорт приключениям и излишнему риску. Он любил книги, и запах свежих булочек, и уютный свет лампы в полутёмной комнате – всё то, чего не было и никогда не могло быть на холодных, стерильных, пронизанных слепящим светом Небесах. Он любил Рай (на самом деле, он не мог не любить его, он ведь был ангелом, любовь была его сущностью), но Землю, со стыдом признавался он себе, он любил куда больше. И страстно желал, чтобы _неприятных недоразумений, _способных его хотя бы на время разлучить его с привычным физическим телом, было как можно меньше. И он, на самом деле, _очень боялся_ всего, что могло отнять у него всё, что ассоциировалась у него с Землёй – не на время, а навсегда. Наверное, если бы его однажды спросили бы, на что, по его мнению, похожа смерть – настоящая смерть, которая крайне редко угрожала эфирным и эзотерическим созданиям – он сказал бы, что она похожа на «никогда больше». Никогда больше не кормить уток. Никогда больше не открыть старинную, пахнущую пылью и древним пергаментом, книгу. Никогда больше не попробовать устриц и кремовых пирожных.

Никогда больше не спорить с Кроули.

В последние годы (века? Тысячелетия?) это последнее «никогда больше» пугало его всё сильнее. Он _знал_, что Кроули есть. Даже если он обижен и не отвечает на звонки. Даже если он улетел на другой конец земного шара, не потрудившись предупредить о своей отлучке. Даже если он впал в спячку на добрую сотню лет. Он есть. И однажды он снова появится на пороге его книжного магазинчика, бодрый и отвратительно современный – появится и тут же сделает что-то, что заставит Азирафаэля пожалеть, что спячка не продлилась ещё пару десятилетий. Но даже если и нет – он всё равно будет. Будет гонять на своём безумном автомобиле, распугивая прохожих и изо всех сил делая вид, что без раздумий готов сбить парочку-другую пешеходов. Будет запугивать свои несчастные растения, которые, бедняги, так никогда и не узнает, как этот странный демон на самом деле любит их. Будет слушать отвратительно-громкие композиции авторства безумного, но гениального наркомана, которым он так восхищался при жизни и которого, знал ангел, втайне оплакивал после его ухода. Возможно, иногда рядом с ним будет он, Азирафаэль – и тогда музыка будет немного тише, а скорость чуть-чуть, самую малость, ниже. Но даже если и нет – он всё равно будет. Даже если не будет самого Азирафаэля. Кроули – будет. А значит, смерти – настоящей, пугающей ангела до дрожи в крыльях – смерти не будет. Ведь самого главного, самого дорогого, самого пугающего «никогда не» не случится. И это немного примиряло его с мыслью о том, что Небеса не простят и рано или поздно придут за предавшим Свет ангелом.

Нет, Азирафаэль не считал, что достоит звания «Стража Восточных Врат Эдема». Не думал, что вообще достоин называться кем-нибудь вроде «стража» или «хранителя». Никогда. И сейчас ему даже не было стыдно за тот отчаянный, выкручивающий внутренности страх, который раздирал его на части, заглушая даже боль в искалеченных крыльях. Он боялся. Боялся смерти, боялся возвращения боли, боялся, что его палачи вернутся, чтобы закончить то, что __начали__ с его крыльями. Боялся, что эта агония никогда не закончится; и ещё больше боялся, что она, __наоборот__, закончится_._

Но больше всего он боялся, что в Кроули окажется слишком много добра, которое не позволит ему скрыться на край света, оставив своего больше-не-врага на произвол судьбы.

Азирафаэль боялся, что Кроули придёт за ним. Потому что тогда, неважно, сколько ещё будет книг, и булочек, и уток в Сент-Джеймском парке, и всего остального, для него всё закончится. Смерть – это «никогда не». Азирафаэлю хватит всего одного «никогда не», чтобы больше никогда, никогда, никогда не быть живым.

Он боялся, что Кроули попытается его спасти.

…И презирал себя за тоскливый, муторный страх того, что Кроули _не попытается_ этого сделать.

Он никогда не считал себя смелым…


	4. Chapter 4

Кроули кричал. Когда-то ему казалось, что он вполне неплохо умеет терпеть боль – в конце концов, он ухитрился прокатиться на бентли по М25, когда та была охвачена адским огнём, и это была совсем не увеселительная прогулка. Сейчас он понимал, что та боль была всего лишь лёгким дискомфортом по сравнению с агонией, которая сжигала его сейчас. Ему казалось, что каждая клетка его тела горит, плавится под огненным дыханием чёртового экзорцизма чёртова маразматика Льва XIII. Каждое слово ненавистной латыни вонзалось в него, подобно раскалённым иглам. Горело тело, горел разум, горела сама сущность демона, проклятая в момент Падения с Небес. Со слабым хлопком развернулись в физический план, судорожно забили, сшибая с мест соседние скамейки, чёрные крылья – он не хотел, нет, не хотел, в конце концов, он не безумец… Но он больше не мог контролировать себя. Молитва была призвана, чтобы уничтожать демонов. Целиком, без остатка. Не изгонять, не подчинять – убивать. Быстро и надёжно. Он не смог бы спрятать зримое выражение своей инфернальной сущности, даже если бы у него были для этого силы.  
А их не было. Боль вгрызалась в плоть, раскалывала кости, плавила разум, не отпуская ни на мгновение. Она не давала поблажки ни на миг, не позволяя хотя бы набрать воздуха в грудь, и он не мог уже даже кричать, только скулил, корчась на всё ещё каким-то чудом стоящей скамье, как раздавленная колесом змея. Мышцы (у него ещё есть мышцы?! Ещё что-то осталось?..) сокращались, казалось, все одновременно, то выгибая его тело дугой, то заставляя скрючиваться в изломанный страданием комок. Голос священника слегка подрагивал, то ли от страха перед порождением ада, то ли от невольной жалости к мучениям умирающего демона. Но слова оставались чёткими, а между строками экзорцизма не появлялось ни единой паузы, которая могла бы дать ему шанс хотя бы молить о пощаде.  
Не то, чтобы Кроули верил в милосердие Её слуг. Он просто не знал, никогда раньше не знал, что гореть в святом огне _настолько_ больно.  
_Она_ тоже не слышала его мольбы, когда он Падал вниз, не понимая даже, за что был проклят. Никто из них не слышал. Только Азирафаэль…  
_Азирафаэль._  
_Сломанное у самого очина второстепенное маховое, разрубленное, обожжённое на конце первостепенное кроющее, кровь, запёкшаяся на лебяжье-нежной белизне…_  
Чёрные крылья забились сильнее, словно отчаянный мысленный вопль, не сумевший прорваться сквозь сведённое спазмом горло, ушёл в эфирный план, словно даже он пытался вырваться из этой ловушки, улететь, успеть – к тому, к кому опоздать было нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя…  
\- Нет… - прохрипел Кроули, каким-то чудом ухитряясь вздохнуть между двумя особенно жестокими судорогами. – Нет, с-с-стойте… Прекратите… Ради Бога, хватит!..  
Он без сил откинулся на скамью, захлёбываясь мучительными рыданиями, и не сразу понял, что обжигающие слова латыни перестали впиваться в его сущность. Он с трудом, преодолевая слабость, поднял голову. Священник стоял, подняв руку в незавершённом крестном знамении, и с опасливым удивлением смотрел на него. Рот его был приоткрыт – Кроули запоздало осознал, что старичок замолчал на полуслове, не завершив строфу одного из самых сильных экзорцизмов, гарантированно не оставивших бы от него даже пепла. Что его остановило? Имя Господа, прозвучавшее из уст порождения Преисподней? Выражение непритворного страдания на лице демона? Кроули не знал, и спрашивать не собирался. У него был всего один шанс, один-единственный шанс и для него, и для Азирафаэля, ждущего помощи где-то внизу, среди ужасов, от которых он сам всегда старался сбежать на Землю.  
И Кроули не знал, хватит ли ему сил использовать его. Он не знал, как убедить христианского священника пощадить исчадие Ада, посмевшее войти в освящённые стены.  
\- П-прошшшу вассс… - измученно прошептал он, чувствуя, как предательское змеиное шипение против воли пробивается в срывающийся от боли и слабости голос. – Пожалуйссста… я не хочу никого искушать. Мне нужна сссвятая вода, только вода…  
Священник всё ещё молчал, не наносил последнего удара. Слушал, с удивлённым вниманием глядя на него. Кроули прерывисто вздохнул, и следующие слова вырвались непроизвольным рыданием:  
\- Пожа… пожалуссста, я должен ссспасти друга…  
Всё. Если ему не поверят…  
Он с прерывистым стоном уронил голову на скамью, обессиленно опуская веки. У него уже не было сил бороться.  
Спустя минуту он услышал, как стоящий в десятке шагов священник шевельнулся, делая несколько шагов вперёд. Он вздрогнул, в панике открывая глаза и пытаясь хоть немного приподняться, распластанные на соседних скамьях крылья слабо дёрнулись в непроизвольной попытке закрыться от удара. Седой пастор замер, настороженно косясь на него.  
Он всё ещё молчал. Всё ещё позволял ему жить. Возможно, у него ещё есть шанс спастись…  
\- Разве демоны знают, что такое дружба? – неожиданно мягко, с задумчивым удивлением, спросил старик, не спеша опускать поднятую для смертоносного благословения руку. Кроули почувствовал, как скручивается что-то в груди. _Огонь, лижущий книжные полки, дым и гарь, забивающие горло, страшная, мёртвая тишина пустого магазина…_ _Окровавленное бело перо, лежащее на дне картонной коробки…_  
Он судорожно вздохнул, содрогаясь от приступа неожиданно острой, на миг забивающей даже агонию от покрывающих всё тело ожогов, боли. Нет! Он успеет, он должен успеть, должен найти своего ангела… Он ухватился за спинку скамью, с трудом заставляя своё тело двигаться. Сдержать сдавленный вскрик не получилось – но зато он смог сесть, судорожно хватая ртом воздух и вцепляясь, словно утопающий в кусок мачты, в лакированное дерево скамьи.  
\- Не имеют… права… - прохрипел он, с трудом фокусируя расплывающийся взгляд на отступившем назад бледном священнике. – Кому нужна в аду… добродетель?  
Он перевёл дыхание, поморгал, пытаясь собрать двух призрачных старичков в сутане в одного материального. Добавил с тоскливой, его самого удивившей горечью:  
\- Я посссмел… подружитьссся ссс ангелом. И пр… проклят за это и Небессссами, и Преиссссподней.  
Он чувствовал, что каждое слово отнимает намного больше сил, чем ему нужно, чтобы хотя бы выйти за пределы церкви. Даже если его отпустят живым… Ещё вопрос, сумеет ли он найти Азирафаэля. Боль немного притихла; кажется, у неё уже тоже не было сил, чтобы напоминать о себе. Кроули в изнеможении опустил голову на гладкое дерево спинки. Глаза закрылись сами собой.  
\- Пожалуйссста… - уже без голоса выдохнул он, на последних каплях воли борясь с подступающей темнотой. – Его забрал Ад… Я должен… с… спасссти…  
Спустя, кажется, бесконечно долгое молчание священник тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Господи, помоги слуге своему избежать козней диавольских… - пробормотал он. Раздались негромкие шаги, а миг спустя – плеск воды. Кроули вздрогнул, непроизвольно оборачивая крылья вокруг себя и сжимаясь в комок. Наверное, будет не слишком долго? Лигур сгорел за пару секунд – правда, и воды было немало… А впрочем, какая разница… Когда-нибудь боль закончится – для них обоих. Быть может, и Азирафаэль уже мёртв, может, его не смогут больше мучить потому, что он так глупо погиб не там, где его ждали для казни...  
\- Этого количества хватит? – негромко прозвучал над самой его макушкой спокойный, лишь едва заметно напряжённый голос. Кроули, не веря себе, вскинул голову. Старый священник стоял рядом, насторожено глядя на скорчившегося на скамье демона; в его протянутой руке лежала небольшая металлическая фляжка. Кроули тупо моргнул, не в силах понять, что происходит.  
\- В-вы… отпуссстите меня? – запинаясь, беспомощно пробормотал он, чувствуя, что не имеет сил даже просто протянуть руку за подарком.  
Священник помолчал.  
\- Бог есть любовь, - тихо проговорил он наконец. – Я верю, что для него есть прощение для каждого его создания. Возможно, даже для созданий Сатаны. Не думаю, что я вправе отказывать в искуплении кому-то лишь потому, что это кажется невероятным. Если ты солгал мне, чтобы спасти свою жизнь, Он будет тебе судьёй.  
Кроули почувствовал, как чудовищное облегчение наваливается на плечи, лишая последних остатков сил. Со слабым всхлипом он уронил голову обратно на спинку скамьи.  
\- Я не создание Сссатаны… - пробормотал он трясущимися губами. – Я был с… создан Богом… Т…тогда, в сссамом начале… Пока не Упал. С… связался не ссс той компанией…  
Священник помолчал. Потом шагнул вперёд, и почувствовал, как сухая старческая рука вкладывает что-то металлическое в его безвольную ладонь.  
\- Тогда, возможно, именно теперь пришло время подняться обратно?  
Кроули прерывисто вздохнул, усилием воли душа очередной подкатывающий к горлу всхлип. Благодарно сжал ладонь, чувствуя в ней прохладной тяжесть наполненной до краёв фляги. Поднял голову. И улыбнулся – невесело, криво, чувствуя, как дрожат от слабости и прокатывающихся по телу раскалённых волн губы:  
\- Нельзя… Упасть обратно.  
\- Возможно… - задумчиво согласился священник. В его внимательных глазах больше не было страха – только задумчивое удивление. – А как насчёт искупления?  
\- Умереть на кресссте за грехи живущщщих? – с горечью усмехнулся Кроули. Прикусил язык, запоздало понимая, что богохульствовать - не лучшая сейчас идея.  
\- Не обязательно, - неожиданно мягко усмехнулся священник. – Быть может, достаточно будет за свои?  
Кроули промолчал. Слабость, показалось ему, медленно отпускала; боль, правда, не утихала, но этого он и не ожидал. Возможно, ему действительно хватит сил найти Азирафаэля…  
\- Вряд ли они выберут крессст, - невесёлая кривая усмешка сорвалась с губ против его воли. Он смеялся – а что ему ещё оставалось? Ему было страшно, так страшно… Зачем этому пастору понадобилось заставлять его думать о казни, ему ведь и так непросто было решиться…  
\- Они?  
\- Мои… бывшие хозяева, - Кроули вздрогнул. Возможно, смерть будет не самым плохим исходом. К сожалению, у некоторых из его бывших коллег есть воображение, и оно очень… извращённое. Он вздрогнул, жалея, что заговорил об этом, сейчас, когда стонущее от боли тело умоляет только об одном: уйти прочь от обжигающей святости церковных стен, забиться в самую глубокую нору, спрятаться, скрыться от ищущих его палачей… Не думать об ангеле, который, наверное, и так давно уже мёртв и, в любом случае, он же благородный, свет и любовь, или как там говорится, он не потребовал бы от своего друга жертвовать жизнью, верно?  
Кроули с тихим стоном закрыл глаза и уткнулся лбом в спинку скамьи.  
\- Ты сказал, что подружился с ангелом? – не дождавшись продолжения, полувопросительно проговорил пастор спустя полминуты. Кроули сглотнул. _Пламя, лижущее обложки книг, забивающий горло дым… «Тебя нет! Кто-то убил моего лучшего друга!..»_  
Он мотнул головой, заставляя себя прогнать мысленный образ, не думать дальше, не вспоминать то, чего никак не получалось не вспомнить… Повинуясь какому-то неясному чувству, он сунул руку за пазуху. Трясущимися пальцами нащупал задубевшее от крови перо Азирафаэля.  
Священник шагнул вперёд, осторожно, с благоговением провёл пальцем по тому, что, запоздало осознал Кроули, должно было быть для него чем-то сродни явления Святого Духа воплоти.  
\- Я не знаю, что ссс ним, - с трудом выдохнул он, поднимая на старика глаза. – Но есссли он ещё жив… Я должен уссспеть…  
\- Если на то Божья воля, ты успеешь.  
Кроули вздрогнул. Чужие слова резанули неожиданно острой, не связанной с плавящими тело ожогами болью. Божья воля… Они уже встали против Её воли – и где они теперь, они оба? Впрочем, нет, об этом рассказывать определённо не стоит.  
Он с тяжелым вздохом выпрямился. Ну… если считать за образец его состояние в последние полчаса Апокалипсиса, то он чувствует себя неплохо. Сколько прошло времени? Он не был уверен. Кажется, не меньше часа. Лишний час, целый чёртов час, который Азирафаэль провёл в руках его помешанных на мести бывших коллегах. Проклятье!  
Кроули осторожно пошевелил ногой, пытаясь понять, есть ли ещё на костях плоть. Боль резанула до самых коленей, заставив непроизвольно вскрикнуть, но, кажется… Кажется, он сможет ходить. Кажется, там даже есть ещё что-то, кроме костей и сухожилий. Он болезненно скривился, пытаясь приглушить судорожные, рвущиеся из груди против воли всхлипы. Трясущимися губами улыбнулся священнику:  
– Посслушайте… эээ… ссспасибо за флягу. Я… наверное, не верну, но могу заплатить сссейачссс. И как насссчёт ещё пары флаконов? Сссюда?  
Он неловко нашарил в сумке горсть стеклянных пузырьков, пытаясь по весу найти пустой. Запоздало вздрогнул от озноба, представив, что было бы, если бы хотя бы один из них лопнул, когда он корчился под звуками экзорцизма, прижимая к груди сумку и колотясь, поистине как одержимый, о спинки скамей. Кстати… ох, нет, он определённо _не хочет_ думать, что будет, если _внизу _его решат толкнуть…  
Всхлипнув от жалости к себе, он выгреб из сумки сразу два флакона, нервно, стараясь не задумываться о том, __что_ _собирается нести так близко к телу, запихнул по одному в каждый из брючных карманов, к уже лежащим там компактным гаджетам. Бездумно посмотрел на следующую доставшуюся добычу. Протянул священнику, через силу заставляя себя улыбнуться и надеясь, что это выглядит не слишком жутко. Сколько там ещё осталось, два? Нет, три. Если его собьют с ног, он, по крайней мере, сгорит быстро.  
Священник, кажется, решив ничего не удивляться, молча кивнул и взял из рук Кроули пустую склянку. Бросил через плечо, следя, как наполняется святой водой небольшой флакон.  
\- О, нет, плата не нужна, можешь считать это подарком. Я надеюсь, что не совершаю ошибку, отпуская тебя на свободу. Бог будет нам обоим судьёй. Я верю, он не осудит меня за милосердие. И, возможно, ты и впрямь получишь прощение.  
Кроули поморщился, с трудом сдержавшись, чтобы не сказать колкость. Нет, боль действительно становилась вполне терпимой. Собственно, по сравнению с экзорцизмом несколько ожогов… словом, уже не так пугали. Он неохотно вытащил – осторожно, по одному, не доверяя трясущимся рукам – оставшиеся флаконы, почти бездумно распихал по карманам.  
\- Я обойдуссссь без Её прощения, - прошипел он, не в силах сдержать едкую горечь в душе, там, где всё ещё жило что-то, опасно похожее на любовь к Ней. Он с досадой слышал, что по-прежнему не в состоянии убрать из своего голоса змеиные нотки, и надеялся, что священник не задаст какого-нибудь напрашивающегося вопроса, на который не хотелось бы отвечать. – Мне хватит Асссирафаэля.  
Священник вздохнул. Тщательно обтёр флакон краем рукава (серьёзно? Он действительно это сделал? Для демона?.. Нет, не то, чтобы это было нужно – зря он, что ли, надел перчатки? Но всё-таки…). И протянул его Кроули, неожиданно мягко улыбаясь.  
\- В таком случае, тебе, я думаю, нужно спешить? Ты серьёзно пострадал?  
\- Идти могу, - пробормотал Кроули, протягивая руку за склянкой. С тяжёлым вздохом затолкал его поглубже в карман, к уже лежащему там собрату (ну, не рассчитал, кто же знал, что у него не будет сил даже для экспериментов с собственной одеждой?.. Нервно прижал руку к груди, нащупывая возле сердца мягко щекочующее теплом перо и обжигающую холодом плоскую фляжку. Тяжело вздохнул, поправился:  
– Наверное, могу.  
И, не тратя больше времени, с болезненным стоном опустил ноги на пол. Пошатнулся, испуганно ухватился за спинку скамьи. Нет-нет-нет, только не на пол, пожалуйста, пусть будут только ступни, он уже привык… ну, почти привык. Крылья неловко дёрнулись в попытке сохранить равновесие, и Кроули увидел, как отшатнувшийся назад священник дернулся, подняв руку и, кажется, едва удержался от желания перекреститься. И не то чтобы он его не понимал…  
Прикусив губу, Кроули со стоном втянул крылья в эфирный план и, свистяще выдохнув, согнулся, пытаясь отдышаться. Некогда отдыхать! Время-время-время-проклятое-время…  
\- Мне жаль, что я причинил тебе боль, - с неожиданным сочувствием проговорил пастор, когда Кроули наконец выпрямился и, стискивая зубы, поспешно зашагал к выходу, стараясь не приплясывать на раскалённом полу слишком уж заметно.  
\- Не могу сссссказать… чшшшто бы только вы… - болезненно прошипел демон, с отчаянием представляя, сколько ещё придётся идти до чёртова склепа. Почему он не выбрал усыпальницу поближе?!. – Сссвятая земля… Жжёт…  
Священник с удивлением покосился на него.  
\- Звучит разумно… - пробормотал он себе под нос. Кроули только зло зашипел в ответ.  
Спустя полсотни шагов, когда маленькая площадь при церкви осталась позади, а под обожжёнными ногами захрустел мелкий гравий кладбищенской дорожки, священник поколебался и, пробормотав себе что-то под нос (в принципе, это с равной степенью могла быть и молитва, и сквернословие, не слишком уж Кроули верил в абсолютную непогрешимость Её слуг), решительно взял его под локоть.  
\- Боюсь, так ты никуда не дойдёшь. Обопрись на меня, если нужно. Я помогу тебе идти немного быстрее.  
Удивляться у Кроули сил уже не было. Так что он вместо возражений с облегчённым стоном опёрся на сухое плечо довольно крепкого, как выяснилось, старичка и попытался отвлечься от мысли о ногах, с которых, судя по ощущения, заживо сдирали кожу.  
\- Ссстойте, не туда, - досадливо скривился он спустя минуту, запоздало сообразив, что его поводырь настойчиво тянет его вправо, к воротам. – К усыпальнице сссэра… Как его… Неважно. Я уйду вниз оттуда.  
Он запнулся. Поймал недоумевающий взгляд притормозившего пастора.  
\- Сссслушайте, я понимаю, как это звучит, но не восстанавливайте дверь, пока мы не вернёмся, хорошшшо?  
\- Ты вломился в чужой склеп? – изумлённо вскинул брови священник. На морщинистом лице отразилась укоризна. Кроули зябко передёрнул плечами. Он запоздало сообразил, что неожиданно проявивший милосердие старичок может и передумать, надо бы как-то… как-то… Так и не подобрав нужного эпитета, он обижено отвернулся и пробормотал, оправдываясь:  
\- Мне нужно место, где спрятать Азирафаэля. Куда не смогут прийти… такие, как я.  
Он прикусил язык, запоздало сообразив, как звучит подобная фраза из уст того, кто уже битый час бродит по освящённой земле и всё ещё не превратился в живой факел. Но священник то ли не заметил ошибки, то ли просто понял всё правильно. Не стал возражать, только покачал головой.  
\- И всё-таки, тревожить покой ушедших… - он тяжело вздохнул и сам себя оборвал. – Впрочем, ты уже это сделал. Хорошо, я подумаю, что можно с этим сделать.  
…На то, чтобы добраться до нужного склепа, им потребовалось всего несколько минут – хотя Кроули, тихо скулящему и шипящему себе под нос проклятья, показалось, что не меньше часа. Терпеть боль становилось всё труднее, он с ужасом гадал, как собирается искать Азирафаэля в Аду с ногами, обожжёнными, судя по ощущениям, до самых колен. Священник косился на него с тревогой и искренним сочувствием, и Кроули даже думать не хотел, насколько жалко он выглядит, если даже у служителя церкви вызывает тёплые чувства.  
\- Всссё… - измученно прошипел он, без сил падая на колени в центре расстеленного коврика с сигилом. Трясущимися руками выгреб из сумки заготовленные свечи, неловко, чуть не падая, расставил их на краях лучей. Снял и отбросил прочь не нужную больше сумку. – Я… эээ… Спасибо за помощь.  
Священник промолчал, неодобрительно оглядывая его… нет, не его – с ознобом понял вдруг Кроули. Сигил. Древний символ, открывающий врата в саму Преисподнюю. Он сглотнул. Нет, определённо, сегодня день _очень_ плохих идей…  
\- Я не знаю, почему позволяю тебе такую дерзость, - услышал он над собой тяжёлый вздох. Медленно подняв голову, он с трудом нашёл взглядом укоризненно качающего головой священника. Поймал себя на мысли, что даже не удивится, если старичок решит закончить начатый в церкви экзорцизм. И, вздрогнув, беспомощно обхватил плечи руками.  
\- Мне дейссствительно жаль… - пробормотал он. – Это не сссовсем то, что вы подумали… Портал не на земле… Надо будет проссссто сжечь циновку, и…  
Он замолчал, смешавшись. Ему не нравилось рассчитывать на милосердие служителей Рая. Но что ещё он мог сделать – сейчас, когда у него нет сил даже на то, чтобы найти другое место для спуска в Ад?  
Старик молчал, и Кроули, содрогнувшись, понял, что на самом деле, не так уж и устал. В конце концов, почему бы не прогуляться куда-нибудь?  
\- Я могу сссспуститься с улицы… - жалобно, презирая себя за умоляющий тон, пробормотал он, заторопился он, в отчаянии ловя мрачный взгляд старика. – Просссто здесссь безопасно для Азирафаэля, никто ссснизу не сссможетт открыть путь сссюда, когда мы закроем врата… Ссслушайте, я правда могу найти другое месссто!  
Он резко умолк. Священник шевельнулся, задумчиво накрыл ладонью висящий на шее крест. На миг Кроули прошило иглой паники – но тот уже опустил руку. И тяжело, принимая какое-то решение, вздохнул.  
\- Прости меня, грешного, Господи…  
Окинул взглядом склеп. И нехотя кивнул.  
\- Хорошо. Я присмотрю за… порталом, пока вы не вернётесь. Не думаю, что тебе нужно моё благословение…  
Кроули передёрнуло. Старик, правильно расценив его гримасу, кивнул сам себе.  
\- Тогда просто – желаю удачи тебе, демон.  
Облегчение было почти физическим. На ощупь оно напоминало стофунтовый мешок песка, сваленный на плечи. Или даже два мешка. Кроули не рискнул отвечать, боясь, что голос прозвучит совсем жалко. Вместо этого только нервно кивнул и, с трудом прищёлкнув пальцами, зажёг одновременно на каждой свече маленький, необычно слабый огонёк. Простенькое колдовство, даже на чудо не тянущее, казалось, отняло последние силы. Он измученно опёрся руками о жёсткую джутовую поверхность и закрыл глаза. В сознании мелькнула равнодушная мысль, что идея приехать в Ад, стоя на коленях, выглядит почти смешно – жаль, бывшие коллеги не оценят.  
Кроули тяжело вздохнул и, встряхнув тяжёлой головой, начал вполголоса читать заклинание перехода.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Буду очень благодарна за комментарии))) Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, не поленитесь, скажите хотя бы пару слов. Текст морально тяжёлый, и мне очень нужна обратная связь от вас, дорогие читатели. Хочется знать, что хоть кому-то нужно то, что я пишу)))


	5. Chapter 5

Азирафаэль устал. У него не было уже сил даже кричать. Они просто закончились, выгорели, вытекли до капли, как прежде выгорела гордость и готовность стойко терпеть боль, как можно дольше не позволяя демонам радоваться его стонам и воплям. Он больше не пытался бороться. Не старался отгородиться от медленно растворяющей его ненависти собственной, недоступной ему сейчас, благодатью. Не ждал спасения. Просто лежал, поджав колени к груди и уткнув в них лицо, бездумно слушая накатывающий со всех сторон многоголосый, пронизывающий до костей неумолчный стон проклятых душ. Он больше не пытался заслониться от него самыми лучшими своими воспоминаниями. Не было их больше. Ничего не осталось, кроме этой темноты, и холода, и бесконечного, милосердного в своем равнодушии одиночества. Даже боль – и та притихла, отползла прочь, сменившись тупой, вязкой, тягучей агонией, неумолимо пьющей из него жизнь, но слишком неторопливой, чтобы у него были силы хотя бы испугаться её. Азирафаэль не пытался сопротивляться ей. Из глаз неостановимо, беззвучно катились слёзы; у него больше не было стыда за них. Он сам был – расколотой клепсидрой, по каплям теряющей свою сущность, свою жизнь. Он больше не боялся этого. Спасения не будет – он знал это и был почти рад этому горькому осознанию. Он должен был просто дождаться, когда всё закончится.

У него, на самом деле, уже _почти _получалось. Теперь, когда вслед за надеждой ушла жалость к себе, а страх притих, сменившись смутным сожалением где-то глубоко внутри, это было почти легко.

Не так давно, когда ещё оставались силы размышлять, жалеть, надеяться на что-то, стыдиться чего-то – тогда, почти вечность назад, он решил для себя, что всё, на самом деле, не так уж плохо. Кроули не пришёл. Значит, всё-таки решил спасаться сам, осознав бессмысленность попыток вытащить из Ада самого Азирафаэля. Тогда, день-год-вечность назад, когда у него ещё были силы что-то чувствовать, он испытывал горечь. Совсем немного. Облегчения всё-таки было больше. Он не хотел, чтобы Кроули погиб. На самом деле, даже хорошо, что Кроули всё же остался демоном, не став таким, каким Азирафаэль порой, с надеждой и страхом, видел его. Это значит, что Ад не получит его. Азирафаэль мог бы сказать, что это его… радует. Если бы помнил ещё, что такое радость. Если бы оставались силы хоть на какую-то эмоцию, кроме усталого, уже почти равнодушного ожидания конца.

Когда с громким, нарочитым скрипом открылась запирающая его темницу дверь, он даже не открыл глаз. Ему было уже почти всё равно. Вряд ли может быть намного хуже. Даже если вернулся Хастур. Внутри вяло шевельнулся слабый отзвук страха: он помнил, какую боль мог причинять этот отвратительный, сам похожий на жабу демон. Шевельнулся – и притих, придавленный глухой, всеобъемлющей усталостью.

Кто-то вошёл в камеру. Или, вернее, кого-то с шумом втолкнули в неё. Азирафаэль не поднял головы. Это был его последний щит: безразличие, не спасающее от мучений, но с каждым часом всё лучше защищающее от ужаса скорой смерти. Он не будет сопротивляться. Даже если это Хастур. Даже если они пришли доломать то, что осталось от его крыльев. Даже если они придумали какую-то новую пытку. Он не будет бороться - и, возможно, они потеряют к нему интерес. Ему осталось недолго. Это просто нужно выдержать.

Тихий сдавленный стон от двери заставил его вздрогнуть и, сжавшись, крепче зажмурить глаза. По тусклому щиту спасительного равнодушия со звоном протянулась трещина. Резкая, неожиданно сильная боль толкнулась в сердце, с лёгкостью забивая своей остротой вязкую тупую агонию. Ангел плотнее сцепил руки, стараясь полностью свернуться в клубок. Не думать. Это всего лишь мираж. В конце концов, он в Аду, здесь для каждого найдётся его личный кошмар…

А спустя несколько секунд кто-то с шумом рухнул рядом с ним на колени, и знакомые, дрожащие руки неверяще обняли его за плечи.

\- О, ангел… Что они с тобой сделали…

Щит хрустнул, раскалываясь целиком и сразу. Азирафаэль судорожно всхлипнул, потрясённо открывая глаза. Задрожал, не в силах поверить, не понимая, как это может быть, почему _он_ здесь, если должен быть далеко, возможно, на Альфе Центавре, должен прятаться, пока есть время…

Кроули со сдавленным стоном, больше похожим на всхлип, рывком притянул его к себе, прижимая к своей груди. Трясущиеся руки бережно провели по спине, запнувшись там, где торчали под лопатками окровавленные обрубки крыльев. Азирафаэль услышал судорожный, прерывистый вздох, и сжался, боясь взглянуть своему демону в лицо.

\- Ненавижу… - сдавленно прохрипел Кроули; Азирафаэлю сквозь прокатившийся по телу озноб вдруг показалось, что этой ненависти, одной её, хватило бы, чтобы дотла выжечь ад, весь, до дна. Она обжигала – но одновременно, странным образом, согревала, смывая склизкую плёнку окутывающей его Скверны.

\- О, Господи, Кроули… - не веря себе, беспомощно пробормотал он, пряча мокрые глаза в воротнике щегольской чёрной рубашки. – Мой Бог, зачем, это ведь ловушка…

Кроули со свистом выдохнул.

\- Тише, ангел, - хрипло попросил он. – Я знаю. У меня есть план. Я вытащу тебя отсюда.

\- О, Господи…

Азирафаэля вдруг затрясло. Топкое безразличие исчезло, словно смытое штормовой волной. Сейчас он чувствовал себя почти так, как в самом начале, когда его только-только швырнули на каменный пол в этой тесной камере, а отвратительный демон с жабой на голове с жестокой ухмылкой наступил на панически дёргающееся крыло, материализуя в руке горящий тёмным пламенем меч. Он вдруг с отчётливостью понял, что всё кончено. Случилось то, чего он больше всего боялся, то, на что запрещал себе надеяться, молясь о том, чтобы у Кроули оказалось достаточно благоразумия, чтобы спасаться самому. Ему показалось, что под ногами раскрылась непроглядная пропасть, и он рушится вниз, увлекаемый всё глубже и глубже в беспросветное глухое отчаяние. Ему казалось, он кричит, кричит без звука, без голоса, захлёбываясь раскалённым воздухом и бессильно втягивая в сокращающиеся в агонии лёгкие смесь, которой по определению нельзя дышать.

А потом знакомые пальцы почти до боли впились ему в плечи, и он почувствовал, как его с силой встряхнули. Зубы громко клацнули друг он друга. Он подавился судорожным, вырвавшимся из груди против воли всхлипом… и понял, что снова может дышать.

\- Тишшше, ангел, - твёрдо прошипел Кроули, вновь прижимая его к груди. – Не надо так. Просто доверься мне на этот раз, я обещаю, что больше не отдам тебя им.

Азирафаэль с трудом поднял голову и беспомощно взглянул на друга. Демон выглядел бледным и измученным, жёлтая радужка занимала полностью весь глаз, не оставляя ни малейшего белого пятна, а бескровные до серого губы были разодраны, словно он не раз и не два вцеплялся в них зубами, глуша крик. Азирафаэль хотел сказать, что всё не так, что это несправедливо – подозревать его в страхе за себя, когда Кроули ждёт неизбежная ужасная смерть в руках мстительных владык Ада…

Но отступившая было выматывающая слабость вновь навалилась на плечи, и ему больше нечего было ей противопоставить. Азирафаэль ощутил, как тёмная волна всепоглощающей злобы вновь начинает струиться в его душу – сперва тонкими ручейками, а потом всё мощнее, мощнее, и вот уже последняя хрупкая плотина в сознании скрипит, с трудом выдерживая этот страшный напор. Он с отчаянием осознал, что яростная лавина гнева и яростной жажды защитить, обрушившаяся на него от Кроули, на несколько минут отшвырнула прочь этот тёмный вал. Но теперь, казалось, стало ещё хуже. После этого сладостного глотка чистого воздуха выдерживать липкий ненавидящий шёпот проклятых душ стало не просто сложнее – невозможно. Словно вместе со вспыхнувшей и умершей надеждой в нём лопнула какая-то струна, до сих пор, незаметно для него самого, державшая его над самой кромкой трясины. А теперь отравляющая волна скверны навалилась на него с новой силой, отнимая жизнь и волю.

Азирафаэль он с почти беззвучным стоном вновь уткнулся в грудь Кроули, оседая в его руках. Демон тихо выругался. Осторожно, стараясь не задевать кровоточащие обломки крыльев, перехватил его под спину, укладывая на свои руки, словно в колыбели. Азирафаэль услышал тихий долгий шелест. А миг спустя отравляющее душу давление Скверны вдруг резко исчезло – разом, словно кто-то повернул вентиль. И измученного ангела начало мягко окутывать тёплая, мягкая сила, которой не могло, не должно было быть в этом царстве отчаяния и злобы.

Азирафаэль судорожно вздохнул, чувствуя, как почти болезненно поднялась его грудь, до отказа заполняя лёгкие спасительной энергией любви и заботы. Он потрясённо вцепился руками в рубашку Кроули, на миг испугавшись, что его забрали наверх, в Рай, а Кроули оставили одного внизу. Но почти тут же с беспомощным изумлением понял, что они всё ещё в там, где и были. Что эта тёплая, живая, целительная сила принадлежит не Небесам – нет, они давно уже утратили эту чудесную, всеобъемлющую энергию, растратили её по капле на следование замшелым заветам и равнодушную «любовь ко всему человечеству». Эта сила не могла быть подарком Небес. Она не принадлежала Аду, отрёкшемуся от Любви во имя Свободы. Она…

И Азирафаэль вдруг потрясённо понял, что это – Кроули. Это его сила, его душа. Его отчаянное стремление защитить и щемящая, вскипающая на глазах нежность. Это он заслоняет его от смертоносного дыхания Преисподней, не позволяя чужой глухой ненависти пить его силы. Он, тот, кого его бывшие братья с презрением называли демоном и исчадием бездны, сейчас без раздумий отдавал ему свет и тепло, которые давно были утрачены Небесами, проповедующими служение добру. И всегда это делал. Но лишь сейчас, почти досуха высосанный Адом, отсечённый от ангельской благодати демоническим ошейником, не способный больше держать щиты, призванные оберегать эфирных существ от «грязного», «тварного» мира – лишь сейчас он смог ощутить и принять этот согревающий поток.

Он медленно поднял голову – и со стыдом взглянул в тревожные, яростные глаза своего друга.

\- О, Кроули… - беспомощно прошептал он, чувствуя, как чуть смещаются руки под его спиной, помогая ему держать голову. – Дорогой мой, как же ты смог…

Ответом ему была кривая, отчаянно-шальная улыбка на бледных губах.

\- Не ссспрашивай, ангел… - устало прошептал он. – Поверь, ты не хочешь это знать.

Азирафаэль моргнул. Он хотел ответить… Но слабость – не та, выматыващая, высасывающая жизнь, а мягкая, почти приятная слабость властно охватила его за плечи, океаном зашумела в голове. Он почувствовал, как наливаются тяжестью веки и, проваливаясь в спокойный сон, услышал тихое, измученное:

\- Ссспи, ангел. Просссто ссспи сейчас… Я посссторожу.


	6. Chapter 6

Азирафаэль открыл глаза. И несколько секунд недоумённо моргал, пытаясь понять, где он и что происходит. Было… тепло. Тепло, достаточно удобно… и даже, как ни странно, почти не больно. Искалеченные крылья тупо ныли, но прежней, выламывающей спину агонии больше не было – и это само по себе было странно. Он лежал, точнее, скорее сидел, опираясь плечами и головой на что-то плотное, но довольно мягкое (и тёплое, что важно). Главное же, что смущало ангела – это то, что он ничего не видел. Хотя, помнил он, в его каземате было достаточно светло для того, чтобы разглядеть все омерзительные подробности вроде обшарпанных стен и покрытого грязью пополам с жирной копотью пола. Казалось, его окутывает плотный чёрный шатёр, надёжно отсекая его не только от неприглядного вида его темницы, то и от удушающих эманаций адской Скверны.

Шатёр?..

И всё встало на свои места. Азирафаэль вздрогнул, разом вспоминая всё, что предшествовало его – обмороку? Или всё-таки сну? Ахнул, поднимая руку, почти в панике пытаясь нащупать хоть что-то, что подтвердило бы его бредовый сон… или, наоборот, развеяло бы его окончательно.

Пальцы упёрлись в гладкую прохладную ткань. Азирафаэль судорожно сжал их, узнавая на ощупь знакомую шёлковую рубашку Кроули. Задержал дыхание, боясь поверить в происходящее.

\- С добрым утром, ангел, - с понимающим смешком откликнулся Кроули. Он был реален. Всё было на самом деле. Он пришёл. Должен был спасаться, должен был бежать на Альфа Центавру – но вместо этого пришёл сюда. За ним.

Азирафаэль со стоном уронил руку.

\- О мой Бог… - слабо пробормотал он, не в силах решить, ужасает ли его поступок Кроули или радует. – Кроули, ты и впрямь сделал это…

Демон хмыкнул. В темноте ангел не мог увидеть его улыбку, но представил её так отчётливо – немного кривую, ехидную, ужасно самодовольную – так чудесно скрывающую страх, который демон должен был чувствовать, явившись прямо в руки владыкам Ада, мечтающим уничтожить его…

Азирафаэль ощутил, как по спине прокатывается озноб. Кроули сделал это для него. Пожертвовал своей безопасностью, возможно, даже жизнью… Он растроганно вздохнул.

\- Ох, дорогой мой, я не могу поверить… Я…

\- Да, да, я уже понял, ты ужасно благодарен и всё такое, - с лёгким нетерпением перебил его Кроули. – Давай на этом закончим, ангел, если ты не против. Ты проспал всего пару часов, так что у нас ещё есть немного времени, пока они сообразят, что я их одурачил. До того времени нам лучше разобраться с твоими крыльями. В смысле…

Кроули замолчал, как-то прерывисто вздохнув. Азирафаэль почувствовал, как рвано поднялась его грудь, к которой он прижимался виском. И мысленно сжался. _Крылья…_

\- Я… Не думаю, что ты сможешь сейчас что-нибудь сделать… - тихо произнёс он, стараясь, чтобы голос прозвучал ровно.

Кроули в темноте тихо, бессильно зашипел. А Азирафаэль наконец вспомнил, почему ему так удобно – и главное, насколько _не удобно_, должно быть, от этого его другу, и виновато зашевелился в его объятиях.

\- Ты… держал меня всё время, пока я спал? – смущённо пробормотал он, неуверенно пытаясь опереться рукой о пол, чтобы немного снизить давление на вытянутые ноги демона.

\- Ну разуме-е-ется! - раздражённо фыркнул тот. Волосы взъерошила тёплая волна воздуха. – О, ради… ради себя самого, ангел, не делай глупостей! Конечно, я тебя держал. Так гораздо удобнее закрывать тебя от Ада. Как, по-твоему, я должен был бы изогнуть крылья, если бы ты продолжал валяться на полу?

Азирафаэль потрясённо промолчал. Он помнил ту очищающую волну тепла, что буквально омыла его растворяющуюся в Скверне душу. Он и сейчас её ощущал, хотя теперь, когда он не задыхался в разлитой вокруг ненависти и злобе, она воспринималась, скорее, как фон, неотъемлемая часть его собственного мира. Он почувствовал, как сжимается от стыда и острого чувства вины его сердце. Сколько раз он купался в этом целительном потоке заботы? Ни разу, ни разу за долгие века (или тысячелетия?) даже не заметив этого, принимая то, как удивительно спокойно он чувствовал себя рядом с Кроули, за данность.

А Кроули продолжал – торопливо, немного раздражённо, и в нарочито-бодром голосе Азирафаэль с острым уколом жалости услышал тяжёлую, глухую усталость и тщательно скрываемую боль:

\- Кстати, это вторая наша проблема. Или уже третья? Считать твоё похищение отдельной проблемой, или нет? А, неважно! В общем, ангел, это твоё украшение, - он ткнул свободной рукой в охватывающий горло ошейник, - Словом, как бы помягче сказать… Я не могу его снять. Похоже, здесь нужно освящённое оружие. У меня есть святая вода, но не думаю, что это хорошая идея – тем более, пока ты сидишь на мне. Вообще-то, я планировал напоить водой тебя. Как думаешь, это поможет тебе справляться с дыханием Ада?

Азирафаэль тяжело вздохнул. И сглотнул, пытаясь подавить шевельнувшуюся внутри волну горького разочарования. Он и не надеялся, что Кроули – не последний, (когда-то, по крайней мере), демон в Аду, но все-таки не один из герцогов – сможет снять этот проклятый ошейник, превращающий его почти в обычного человека. И всё-таки…

Потом он осмыслил сказанное.

\- У тебя есть святая вода?!

\- Ну да. А как бы, по-твоему, я убедил их отвести меня к тебе, а не сунуть куда-нибудь в карцер? Как думаешь, если здесь взорвётся бомба со святой водой, будет очень шумно? Я тоже не знаю. Хотя нет, знаю, и надеюсь, не увижу этого!

\- Ты – что?.. – потрясённо переспросил Азирафаэль, в изумлении вскидывая голову, пытаясь разглядеть в создаваемой крыльями темноте глаза друга.

\- Ну да, а что такого? – самодовольно хмыкнул тот. – Мы заключили сделку. Я говорю, где бомбы, они отводят меня к тебе и оставляют нас в покое до суда. У нас ещё с полчаса до того, как они сообразят, что четвёртой бомбы не существует. Знаешь, эта забавная игра, когда на первой пасхалке путь ко второй, на второй – к третьей, и так далее? Мне даже интересно, сколько ещё они будут обыскивать Второй круг, пока не сообразят, что флаконов было всего три?

Азирафаэль всегда знал, что Кроули способен на совершенно нестандартные решения. Но такое…

Он растерянно покачал головой, не в силах понять, пугает ли его фантазия Кроули или восхищает.

\- Кроули, они тебе этого не простят… - со страхом выдохнул он, представляя, в какой ярости будут демоны после всех этих поисков.

\- А-а-ангел, они в лю-бом случае мне не простят! – пренебрежительно протянул тот, по-прежнему не убирая поддерживающей его за плечи руки. – Ты что, думал, они мне медаль дадут, после всего, что мы с тобой устроили в прошлый раз?

Азирафаэль только покачал головой. И, спросил о другом:

\- Где ты взял святую воду?

\- Договорился с одним священником. Потом как-нибудь расскажу.

Ангел тяжело вздохнул. Прикусил язык, вовремя сообразив, что нотации, как и лишние расспросы, в такой ситуации неуместны. О, Господи, они вообще неуместны! Какая разница, как Кроули добыл святую воду, кого он соблазнил ради этого, какое преступление совершил, если сделал это с самой благородной целью? Как он мог осуждать друга, совершившего грех ради чужого спасения? Тем более _сейчас_ осуждение было бы с его стороны верхом неблагодарности.

И он, проглотив уже готовые сорваться с губ слова, осторожно спросил совсем о другом:

\- Ты… у тебя ещё осталась вода – я имею в виду, после того, как ты спрятал бомбы? Я думаю, это действительно могло бы мне помочь.

\- Целая фляжка, ангел, и она вся твоя, - непривычно мягким голосом откликнулся демон. Раздался шорох одежды, и в ладонь Азирафаэля с глухим бульканьем лег прохладный металлический предмет. – Давай сделаем это сейчас, пока нас не начали отвлекать.

\- Да-да, конечно, дорогой… Ты уже можешь убрать крылья, нам действительно стоит поторопиться.

Кроули как-то странно хмыкнул. Поёжился, неожиданно зябким жестом передёргивая плечами. С тихим шелестом качнулся плотнее смыкающийся вокруг них двоих полог из чёрных перьев.

\- Ты не понял, ангел, - негромко, преувеличенно спокойно, проговорил он. – Сначала ты пьёшь. Потом я убираю крылья. Именно в таком порядке. Я не хочу снова видеть, что делает с тобой дыхание Ада.

Азирафаэлю показалось, что он ослышался. Он замер, буквально оцепенев и пытаясь понять, не бредит ли он. Потом внутри что-то болезненно скрутилось, и он ощутил, как по спине пробирается целая армия ледяных мурашек.

\- Господи, Кроули, ты… - потрясённо выдохнул он, - Ты же не можешь говорить это всерьёз! Ты понимаешь, чем рискуешь? Если я пролью хотя бы каплю…

\- Тебе сейчас не больно, ангел, - резко перебил его Кроули. – Я залечил, как мог, твои крылья и убрал дурноту. У тебя не дрожат руки, не кружится голова, и если ты будешь осторожен, то я не вижу причин, по которым ты должен проливать на меня эту прокля… сссвятую воду!

Он перевёл дыхание и закончил – тихо, с яростной убеждённостью:

\- Но я не желаю видеть, как ты ссснова корчишшшься на полу, и если ты думаешшшь, что после всего, что мне пришлось сделать, чтобы просссто добраться до тебя, я не решусь напоить тебя этой чёрт… прок… этой водой сам, то ты просссто кретин, Азирафаэль!

И ангел невольно вздрогнул от боли, которая плеснула на него из глухого, неожиданно сбившегося на шипение голоса друга. Он сглотнул, чувствуя, как в горле образуется плотный, не дающий дышать комок, а глаза вновь начинает предательски жечь. Когда-то он отказал Кроули в просьбе добыть ему святую воду, боясь в равной мере и наказания за дружбу с противником, и того, какой опасности может подвергнуться Кроули, просто находясь рядом с исполненной благодати жидкостью. Теперь же Кроули делает для него то, что может безвозвратно погубить его. После всех тех раз, когда он отталкивал его прочь от себя, страшась осуждения Небес…

\- О, мой дорогой…

\- Заткнись, ангел, и просссто ссссделай это… - устало прошипел Кроули, на миг крепче прижимая его к себе, а потом отстраняясь как можно дальше.

Азирафаэль наконец смог сглотнуть горький комок в горле. Он никогда не сможет расплатиться с Кроули за всё, что тот сейчас делает ради него, - отчётливо понял он. Просто не существует на свете того, чем можно оплатить такую самоотверженность. Но теперь он просто обязан выжить. И если они сумеют спастись, он сделает всё возможное, чтобы добиться справедливости от Рая и вернуть Кроули то, чего он заслуживал больше, чем кто-либо на Небесах. Больше, чем он сам.

Его белые крылья.

Он задержал дыхание. И осторожно, боясь сделать малейшее неосторожное дыхание, взялся за закручивающуюся крышку фляги.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вам понравилась глава, пожалуйста, скажите мне об этом! Ваши комментарии очень мотивируют меня и помогают находить время (и силы) для этого текста.)))


	7. Chapter 7

— Хорошо… — пробормотал себе под нос Кроули, разглядывая лопатки лежащего на животе ангела. — Не думаю, что мы можем сейчас сделать что-то большее.  
Обожжённые обрубки белых крыльев всё ещё повергали в ужас, но больше не кровоточили и, в целом, выглядели намного лучше, чем когда демон только вошёл в темницу. Азирафаэль тихо вздохнул, понимая, что ответа от него не ждут. Сам он старался не вспоминать, _что_ сделали с его крыльями, и не задумываться о том, сможет ли он когда-нибудь восстановиться полностью.  
— Было бы неплохо, если бы ты смог спрятать их, — сообщил ему Кроули, сочувственно хмурясь. — Я имею в виду — тебе определённо не стоит разгуливать с _ними_ здесь: адское пламя, узкие коридоры, и всё такое… Ты сможешь втянуть их?  
Азирафаэль тяжело вздохнул. На самом деле, он сомневался, что это вообще возможно — сейчас, с адским ошейником, который полностью перекрывал доступ ко всем его ангельским силам… И потом, крылья всё ещё чудовищно ныли — даже сейчас, когда Кроули почти полностью залечил нанесённые огненным мечом ожоги и что-то сделал с обрубленными краями, так, что он почти не чувствовал саднящей боли в раздробленных костях. Вряд ли он сможет протащить их в эфирный план, не потревожив вновь.  
Но…  
Азирафаэль скосил глаза на сидящего рядом с ним на корточках демона. И тяжело вздохнул. Кроули выглядел ужасно. Бледный, с потускневшими, словно припорошенными пеплом волосами, губы непрерывно кривятся в неловком, даже на вид болезненном оскале… Ангел так и не получил ответа о том, не ранен ли демон, но, глядя на его измученный вид, почти не сомневался в ответе.  
— Я попробую, — улыбнулся он дрожащими губами. — Не волнуйся за меня, дорогой мой. В конце концов, я вполне могу просто спрятать их под одеждой…  
Он вздрогнул, представив, _как_это будет. О, нет, он не хотел получить такой опыт! Кроули, судя по всему, представил это тоже. Плечи его передёрнулись, как в ознобе, он сильно побледнел (на самом деле, особо бледнеть было уже некуда, но у Кроули было хорошее воображение, так что он вполне успешно _посерел_).  
Если бы Кроули был в настроении, он бы, возможно, вспомнил слово «мотивация», введением которого в деловой сленг очень гордился. И наверняка признал бы, что эта самая мотивация на этот раз была вполне успешной. Ангел, нервно поёжившись, напрягся, зажмурился, закусывая в сверхъестественном (в буквальном смысле сверхъестественном, можно даже сказать, мистическом) усилии губы. Остатки крыльев судорожно дёрнулись, словно пытаясь врасти обратно в выступающие ключицы, с губ сорвался сдавленный стон, почти тут же перешедший в мучительный крик. А миг спустя пространство вокруг него исказилось — и искалеченная часть ангельской сущности скрылась в эфирной части мироздания, где больше никто не мог причинить ей вреда — разумеется, до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь вновь не заставит материализовать её вновь.  
Кроули облегчённо вздохнул, дрожащей рукой украдкой стирая струйку крови с собственной губы. Демоны, в принципе, не особенно боятся боли, и уж тем более не боятся той, которую причиняют не им. Кроули был редким (если не сказать, позорным) исключением из абсолютного большинства инфернальных существ, и если с неприятными ощущениями собственного физического тела он, волей-неволей, научился за шесть тысячелетий справляться, то вид чужих мучений вызывал у него дискомфорт сродни дурноте, который приходилось скрывать любыми доступными способами.  
— Ладно… — слегка дрогнувшим голосом проговорил он. — Тогда сейчас план такой. Ждём, пока за нами придут. И…  
Он замолчал, хмурясь.  
— И, в общем, по ситуации. Если я всё рассчитал правильно, они будут очень недовольны… и, наверное, не слишком внимательны. Гасим их, как получится, и поднимаемся на третий Круг, к порталу.  
Азирафаэль осторожно сел, с опаской поводя плечами. Облегчённо улыбнулся, радуясь почти полному отсутствию боли, а ещё больше — тому, что давящая на сознание мощь Скверны заметно притихла, не в силах бороться с благодатью святой воды. Нахмурился, обдумывая слова Кроули. План был рискованным, очень, очень рискованным — даже их идея воспитать антихриста по сравнению с ним казалась верхом продуманности и логичности.  
— Кроули, дорогой, — осторожно начал он. — Я понимаю, ты лучше знаешь Преисподнюю… Но ты уверен, что мы сможем добраться так высоко? Мне казалось, что меня утащили, самое меньшее, на шестой Круг…  
— Седьмой, — Кроули, покривившись лицом, медленно поднялся на ноги (ангел при этом испытал острый укол тревоги — слишком уж бледным и измученным выглядел всегда такой импульсивный демон) и, подойдя к двери, принялся осматривать явно нарочно оставленные грубые сколы.  
— Богохульники, — удручённо пробормотал ангел. — Я мог догадаться. Погоди, Кроули! Это что, и есть Горючие Пески?![1]  
— О-о-о да, — криво ухмыльнулся тот, — Они самые, во всей красе! Тебе что-то не нравится, ангел?  
— Нет, нет! — поспешно возразил Азирафаэль. — Но я представлял это как-то… иначе.  
Кроули хмыкнул. Он, не оборачиваясь на собеседника, внимательно простукивал дверь, хмурясь и недовольно прислушиваясь к чему-то.  
— Ад индивидуален, ангел! — с невесёлой иронией сообщил он. — То, что для одного кромешный ужас, для другого — норма жизни. Некоторые народы всю жизнь проводят в местах похуже Дита, вот с ними приходится попотеть, чтобы подобрать им приличную версию кары. Ничего, ты ещё Лес Самоубийц не видел!  
Азирафаэль тяжело вздохнул. Пробормотал себе под нос, с огорчением разглядывая истрёпанные грязные рукава:  
— Спасибо, дорогой мой… Думаю, я предпочту обойтись Горючими Песками с огненным дождём…  
— Не забивай себе голову, — отмахнулся Кроули, не глядя на него. — Данте показали… туристическую версию. Если нам повезёт, то мы успеем пройти служебными коридорами. Я всё-таки ещё демон, и у меня есть парочка козырей.  
Азирафаэль нахмурился. Он о чём-то напряжённо размышлял,  
— Кроули, дорогой мой, — осторожно предложил он наконец. — Даже если нас ждут просто… подземелья, ты уверен, что мы сумеем выбраться наверх? Возможно, нам удастся вырваться из этой камеры, но целых четыре уровня… Охрана, и просто расстояние… Быть может, стоит найти портал поближе?  
Кроули, выпрямившись, с недоумением оглянулся на друга.  
— Что? Ангел, подожди, ты решил, что я зову тебя прогуляться через охраняемые адские врата?! У меня свой портал. Личный. Прямо в чудесный древний склеп посреди освящённого кладбища. Нам просто нужно добраться до него, а дальше можно не бояться, что ребята снизу смогут подойти к тебе хотя бы на выстрел.  
В темнице повисло молчание. Азирафаэль, осторожно разминающий затёкшие ноги, застыл на месте и растерянно захлопал глазами.  
— Личный?..  
— Ну, не личный, самодельный, какая разница! — с досадой скривившись, резко мотнул головой демон. — Почти то же самое, что призвать демона, только вместо фанатика с гримуаром кто-то с мозгами и Силой, а вместо полноценного вызова — безадресный путь вниз.  
Словно иллюстрируя свои слова, он раздражённо изобразил руками в воздухе что-то, что с равным успехом можно было расценить и как мнение об умственном развитии «фанатиков с гримуарами», и в качестве сурдоописания ядерного взрыва. Пожал плечами и устало привалился спиной к закрытой двери.  
— Словом, никаких постоянных врат. Выйдем, сожжём изображение, и можем спать спокойно, — подытожил он.  
Азирафаэль задумался. Объяснение выглядело вполне логично, но возникали некоторые вопросы. Поколебавшись, он осторожно предложил:  
— Тогда, быть может, просто нарисовать сигил врат прямо здесь? Вдруг нам не удастся добраться до третьего Круга?.. Как думаешь, тебе удастся чудеснуть нужные инструменты?  
— Забудь, ангел! Ты же не думаешь, что из Ада так просто уйти? _Она_ позаботилась о том, чтобы мы не слишком часто бродили по Её любимой игрушке. Путь в Преисподнюю можно открыть только сверху, с Земли. Свободная воля, человек — венец творения, всё такое… Ну, и конечно есть парочка постоянных порталов, но туда лучше даже не соваться, их охраняют получше, чем райские врата. Кстати, я их понимаю. Представляешь, сколько желающих уйти отсюда?  
— Не думаю, что больше, чем желающих войти во врата Рая… — машинально откликнулся Азирафаэль, разочарованно отводя взгляд. Руки его непроизвольно ощупывали порванную одежду, почти зудя от желания сделать хоть что-то, никак не желая запомнить, что сейчас он почти ничем не отличается от людей полной неспособностью творить чудеса. Он через силу улыбнулся, пытаясь загладить невольную бестактность:  
— Прости, Кроули, я не подумал. Разумеется, ты бы сделал это, если бы это было возможно…  
Кроули только глаза закатил. Несколько минут в темнице висело тяжёлое молчание. Обсуждать было уже нечего. Собственно, обсуждать в принципе было нечего, идеи Кроули заканчивались примерно на «Эй, ангел, привет, я пришёл за тобой!». Опыт с пошедшим под откос (как и планировалось, но совсем не по плану!) Армагеддоном лучше всяких слов подсказывал, что увлекаться слишком сильно стратегическим планированием не стоит. Поэтому он остановился на методике того самодовольного коротышки с комплексом неполноценности[2], которому когда-то подкинул идею скинуть Директорию и стать императором самолично — проще говоря, решил действовать по ситуации. Азирафаэль же просто слишком устал, чтобы пытаться придумывать что-то. И, если уж на то пошло, привычно доверился Кроули, как уже не раз делал за время их долгого знакомства.  
— Тихо! — прошипел Кроули спустя десяток минут, заставив и без того молчащего и нервно теребящего оборванный карман Азирафаэля удивлённо воззриться на него.  
— Но, дорогой мой, я и так…  
— Тише, я что-то слышу! — демон стремительно отступил от двери, вместо этого принимаясь яростно махать рукой. Азирафаэлю потребовалось несколько секунд, прежде чем он понял, что этот суматошный жест означает просьбу подойти поближе.  
— Так… кажется, их всего двое. Или трое… неважно. Сейчас мы… сейчас мы… — он замолчал, беспомощно крутя головой. Потом прищёлкнул пальцами. — Точно! Ангел, сколько у тебя осталось воды? Лей на пол! Немного, но так, чтобы было видно.  
И, видя, что Азирафаэль не спешит выполнять его приказ, неуверенно глядя то на него, то на дверь, взбешённо зашипел, подскакивая к другу и хватая его за порванный воротник:  
— Азирафаэль, чёрт тебя по… ради Бо… ангел, ты заснул?!  
Тот всё ещё колебался. На лице его отражалась нешуточная тревога, а рука, которой он испуганно прижал в кармане жакета флягу, заметно дрожала.  
— Кроули, это опасно! — испуганно выдохнул он. — Что, если в неё наступишь _ты_?  
— Я не настолько плох, чтобы не перепрыгнуть небольшую лужицу, ангел! И потом, у меня туфли на резиновой подошве, не думаю, чтобы они растаяли от одного прикосновения к святой воде!  
Он не стал уточнять, что от отличной резиновой подошвы его туфель наверняка остались жалкие ошмётки, как и от его пульсирующих болью ступней, вполне реально, судя по ощущениям, плавящихся при соприкосновении с освящённой землей. Не то чтобы он был ненормальным смельчаком, готовым рискнуть пройтись по святой воде. Скорее, он просто не думал, что это потребуется.  
— В любом случае, Хастур и остальные после того, как я убил Лигура, и тем более после устроенного тобой спектакля с уточкой, наверняка трясутся от одного вида святой воды. Ну же, ангел! Решай! Если у тебя есть вариант получше — я его слушаю. Сейчас!  
Азирафаэль прерывисто вздохнул. Можно подумать, у него было время придумать какой-то другой вариант… Он был уверен, что вариант был у Кроули; просто, как это часто бывает, не оказался готов принять его.  
Но другого выхода, кажется, и впрямь не было. Снаружи загрохотал допотопный засов, словно в насмешку над идущим в ногу со временем Раем, и Азирафаэль, решившись, трясущимися руками вытащил из кармана флягу.  
— В-всего несколько капель, Кроули! — прошептал он, осторожно опуская её к самому полу, чтобы, не дай бог, не брызнуть в сторону. Кроули невольно сглотнул, следя, как тоненькая струйка превращается в небольшую лужицу, и с содроганием отступил ещё на несколько шагов назад.  
Тяжёлая каменная дверь со скрипом распахнулась. Две пары жабьих глаз непонимающе уставились на смертельно бледного ангела, застывшего напротив двери с открытой фляжкой в угрожающе поднятой руке.  
— Ни шагу дальше, демон! — тихим, но неожиданно решительным голосом выдохнул Азирафаэль. — Остановись, если не хочешь, чтобы я облил тебя этой святой водой!  
— Кваааа… — озадаченно протянула жаба на голове Хастура. Двое демонов за его спиной, пониже рангом, с лицами, испещрённые глубокими липкими язвами, испуганно отпрыгнули на пару шагов назад, а сам он попятился, недоверчиво разглядывая ангела.  
— Ты блефуешь… — недоверчиво протянул он, переводя взгляд с бледного лица Азирафаэля на фляжку в его руке. — Откуда у тебя…  
И тут его взгляд упал на стоящего сзади, очень недобро ухмыляющегося Кроули.  
— Приве-е-е-ет! — осклабился тот, видя, что бывший соратник наконец сложил два и два. — Как вам понравился мой квест с бомбами? Весело, правда?  
— Ты-ы-ы! — с ненавистью взвыл Хастур, делая шаг вперёд. Но тут же, осознав происходящее, шарахнулся назад, подальше от смертельно опасной фляги. Глаза его опустились вниз, скользнули по разлитой у порога лужице. Лицо вытянулось ещё сильнее.  
— Ты псих, Кроули… — сдавленно прохрипел тот, не в силах отвести взгляда от такой обманчиво безопасной лужицы. — Просто больной ублюдок…  
— Да, да, и ты обязательно убьёшь меня, и всё такое, — равнодушно отмахнулся Кроули. Подойдя к Азирафаэлю, он стал прямо за его плечом. Развязно сунул руки в карманы. — В этом твоя проблема, Хастур. Ты никогда не думаешь дальше, чем на шаг вперёд. Если я сумел протащить с собой в ад парочку пузырьков святой воды, то почему бы не предположить, что я могу оставить себе ещё немного, для страховки? И что дальше? Ты, кажется, собирался что-то сказать? Я тебя очень внимательно слушаю.  
Лицо герцога Ада перекосилось от ненависти. Азирафаль, стиснув зубы, крепче сжал пальцы на фляжке, беспомощно оглядываясь на кажущегося абсолютно безмятежным и уверенным Кроули. Он не спешил озвучивать свои мысли (и в самом деле, для этого был не самый подходящий момент), но, если бы его спросили, он мог бы сказать, что ситуация становится патовой.  
— Ты и сам не сможешь выйти отсюда… — прохрипел Хастур, наконец додумываясь до какого-то вывода. Ангел испуганно покосился на друга, но тот только закатил глаза, с брезгливостью кривя губы.  
— Во имя Сатаны, Хастур, зачем бы мне это было нужно? Тебе не приходит в голову, что если я по доброй воле явился в Ад, то вполне настроен на разговор? Проблема в том, что я не желаю разговаривать с _тобой. _Я остановил Армагеддон, я придумывал такое, до чего твои куцые умишки не могут дойти даже постскриптум. Я _не собираюсь_ вести переговоры с кем-то ниже князя Преисподней!  
Хастур молчал, что-то напряжённо обдумывая. Потом по его гниющим губам вдруг скользнула недобрая, торжествующая ухмылка.  
— Значит, святой воды ты всё-таки боишься, змеёныш… Пернатые были правы.  
Улыбка Кроули резко увяла.  
— Ох, а вот это нехорошо… — расстроенно пробормотал Азирафаэль, чуть поворачивая к другу голову. Мысль о том, что они так бездарно забыли о самой главной своей карте, которую можно было бы чудесно разыграть в этой партии, пришла обоим в голову одновременно. Но, увы, непоправимо поздно.  
И всё-таки, Кроули попытался исправить ситуацию.  
— Ты уверен? — стараясь выглядеть максимально нагло и самоуверенно, спросил он. Губы его саркастически искривились; впечатление портили лишь глаза — полностью жёлтые, с расширенным вертикальным зрачком. Теперь, когда потерянные в церкви очки больше не скрывали их, охвативший демона страх был заметен невооружённым взглядом.  
— Проверим? — прошипел в ответ Хастур, делая приглашающий жест. Кроули заколебался. На самом деле, он считал достаточной защитой плотные резиновые перчатки, и вряд ли вода могла бы добраться до него сквозь подошву туфель… Но насколько целой оставалась та подошва после прогулки по святой земле? Он слишком хорошо помнил, как расплавилось вместе с Лигуром пластиковое ведро, и даже тех кратких взглядов, что он смог бросить сегодня на свои туфли, было достаточно, чтобы понять, что подошва прогорела изнутри если не насквозь, то где-то очень близко к этому.  
Он сглотнул.  
— Ты играешь с огнём, приятель… — дрогнувшим голосом предпринял он последнюю попытку исправить положение. Азирафаэль, взволнованно кусая губы, в тревоге косился на него, не решаясь надолго отводить взгляд от стоящих всего в нескольких шагах демонов, но и без этого, буквально кожей, ощущая охвативший друга страх и опасную, пугающую его решимость. Хастур недобро усмехнулся и отступил в сторону, одновременно делая знак своим подчинённым занять позицию, которая помешала бы двоим пленникам прорваться на свободу.  
— Докажи, — зло предложил он. Двое мелких демонов испуганно переглянулись и, материализуя в руках светящиеся алым клинки, неохотно шагнули вперёд.  
Кроули молчал. Азирафаэль сжался, буквально чувствуя в воздухе, как надвигается что-то страшное. Что-то, что, возможно, убьёт их обоих или одного из них.  
— Кроули, пожалуйста, не нужно рисковать… — прошептал он, одновременно пытаясь оценить взглядом ширину лужи (которая, как на зло, за время короткого разговора стала намного шире, занимая почти всё пространство между порогом и ними двоими, стоящими плечом к плечу в полутора шагах от двери. Тот нервно мотнул головой. А потом вдруг, бесшабашно ухмыльнувшись, резко протянул руку и раньше, чем ахнувший ангел успел отреагировать, выхватил из его ладони полупустую фляжку.  
— А почему бы и нет? — с коротким, почти истерическим, как показалось Азирафаэлю, смешком выплюнул он. Губы искривились в диковатой, обнажающей зубы усмешке. — Как насчёт на брудершафт, ангел? Нет? Тогда твоё здоровье!  
И, прежде чем оцепеневший от ужаса Азирафаэль успел его остановить, решительно зашагал прямо сквозь разлитую под ногами лужу, поднимая к губам смертоносную фляжку.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 7-й круг ада, согласно Данте, предназначен для тех, кто совершал насилие, и состоит из 3 поясов. В первом поясе мучаются разбойники, тираны и прочие убийцы, во втором — самоубийцы и, как ни странно, транжиры (то есть все те, кто при жизни совершал насилие над собой самим). А третий пояс предназначен, в том числе, для тех, кто совершает насилие над верой, то есть богохульников (ещё для лихоимцев и содомитов, но первое точно мимо, а во второе не верю я сама... хотя читатели, конечно, могут представлять себе их отношения иначе). Прочитать подробнее про круги Ада можно в википедии:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%B4_(%D0%91%D0%BE%D0%B6%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B8%D1%8F)  
[2] Наполеон Бонапарт не родился императором: сначала он был обычным генералом, но после Французской революции 1793-го года он быстро добился огромного влияния, став первым консулом, а после и императором. Согласно распространённому мифу, одной из его крылатых фраз было высказывание «Главное – ввязаться в бой, а там видно будет». И да, он действительно был невысок ростом, из-за чего постоянно страдал (известен забавный и печальный факт, что когда-то его не взяли в королевскую гвардию, несмотря на заслуги – исключительно из-за малого роста). 
> 
> _________________________
> 
> Огромное спасибо читателям, которые не жалеют времени, чтобы высказать своё мнение о новой главе! Ваши комментарии очень помогают мне писать дальше)))


	8. Chapter 8

Почти каждый человек, ангел или демон хотя бы раз в жизни испытывал ощущение, что время вокруг него начинает бежать с огромной скоростью, словно подстёгнутое безумным возничим. Как правило, это происходит в не самые приятные моменты жизни – и порой становится последним, что успевает ощутить разумное существо. Если бы Азирафаэля спросили, на что это похоже, он бы сказал, что это похоже на смолу. Липкую, тягучую смогу, охватывающую тебя со всех сторон, сковывающую члены, лишающую возможности двигаться. Он сказал бы, что это страшно, очень страшно: когда ты видишь, как твой друг делает то, что может унести его жизнь, видишь каждый его жест, каждое движение застывшего в злой, бесшабашно-опасной улыбки лица – видишь, но не можешь даже протянуть руку, чтобы удержать его над краем пропасти. Можешь только смотреть, скованный внезапно загустевшим временем и собственным ледяным ужасом.

Кроули шагнул вперёд. Левой ногой – прямо в мелкую лужицу возле порога. Шагнул – и трое демонов слитным движением отшатнулись назад, в одинаковом священном ужасе глядя на безумно усмехающегося бывшего товарища. И оцепеневший Азирафаэль задохнулся умершим в горле воплем, уже почти видя, как спотыкается поражённый смертоносной жидкостью Кроули, как корчится в невыносимой муке, проливая на себя то, что так беспечно поднял в открытой фляжке вверх, почти к самому лицу…

Кроули шагнул. Широким, слегка вихляющимся шагом, напоминающим одновременно танцевальное па и ломкое движение уже падающего под ударом топора дерева. И правая нога, не задев святой воды, уверенно опёрлась на сухой порог. А миг спустя к ней присоединилась вторая, левая – живая, целая нога, и Азирафаэль понял, что снова может дышать.

На целую секунду.

А потом Кроули сделал выпад.

И Азирафаэль, так и не успев закричать, вспомнил, что напомнили ему танцующие движения друга.

Змею.

***

Утверждение, что пути Бога неисповедимы, не вполне точно. Вернее, они, разумеется, абсолютно непредсказуемы и непознаваемы – как и его планы, впрочем. Но это отнюдь не означает, что Бог пользуется исключительно метафизическими методами, когда речь касается исполнения Неизъяснимого плана. Если уж даже ангелы и демоны, при своей чудовищной консервативности, в конце концов осознали все (ну, или _почти_ все) прелести цивилизации и начали использовать для своих нужд хотя бы некоторые из них, то было бы странно и неуважительно считать, что Всевышняя может оказаться менее прогрессивной, чем её творения.

Разумеется, ни о чём из этого не думал отец Уильям, взволнованно расхаживая по осквернённому демонической силой склепу и мысленно молясь о ниспослании ему совета (или хотя бы просветления мыслей). Собственно, в тот момент он не думал ни о чём, кроме невероятных и ужасающих событий, невольным участником которых он стал. И если что его и волновало, так это то, не нарушил ли он принесённой пред ликом Бога клятвы служения, позволив уйти живым исчадию ада, более того – став, по сути, его соучастником в делах, за которые пару сотен лет назад его без раздумий сожгли бы на костре, как пособника Дьявола.

В тот момент, когда всё случилось, он в очередной раз дошёл до взломанной демоном двери и, сокрушённо покачав головой, принялся бормотать молитву, прося Господа направить его по верному пути. И именно поэтому он услышал, как хрустит мелкий гравий дорожки под чьими-то шагами.

Вот так и получилось, что судьбоносная встреча состоялась не внутри склепа сэра Джона Эмсгрея, где была назначена три с лишним сотни лет назад, а в нескольких шагах от её разрушенных врат. Два человека – престарелый невысокий священник и тощий мужчина в одежде почтальона, остановились друг напротив друга, пытаясь разглядеть друг друга в перекрещивающихся лучах двух фонариков.

\- Ээээ… добрый день? – неуверенно заговорил почтальон, первым прервав молчание. – Отец Уильям?

\- К твоим услугам, сын мой, - немного настороженно откликнулся пастор. Он, разумеется, знал, что почтальоны обычно не ходят в полтретьего ночи по кладбищам (хотя, в принципе, вполне могут и имеют право это делать). И, что важнее, прекрасно понимал, что о месте его нахождения в эту ночь не мог знать никто. Исключая, разумеется, странного демона, которого он сам проводил до этой усыпальницы. Поэтому никакого доверия к странному посетителю он не испытывал. И всерьёз подумывал перекрестить его – на всякий случай.

Почтальон, даже не догадываясь о его сомнениях, с явным облегчением вздохнул.

\- О, отлично! Знаете, святой отец, я уже было начал опасаться… Полгода назад было несколько настолько странных посылок. Мне стало немного не по себе, когда пришёл этот заказ. Ну, сами понимаете – церковь, кладбище…

Продолжая говорить, он вытащил из большой сумки плоскую картонную коробку и протянул её пастору вместе с накладной.

\- Подпишите, пожалуйста, вот здесь. Давайте я подсвечу.

\- Что это? – удивлённо опустил взгляд на странный предмет отец Уильям.

Почтальон только плечами пожал.

\- Не знаю, сэр.

Ульям нахмурился ещё больше.

\- Но хотя бы от кого?

\- Сейчас, - почтальон перевернул коробку, подслеповато прищурился, шаря пальцем по аккуратным буквам. – Вот!

Он поднёс фонарик поближе, и пастор с недоумением прочитал несколько коротких слов:

\- Дональд Грейвз, нотариальная контора «Браун и сыновья».

\- Ничего не понимаю, - признался отец Уильям.

Почтальон тяжело вздохнул.

\- Знаете, отче, - задумчиво пробормотал он, - Наверное, это неплохо. В прошлый раз, когда были странные посылки, адресаты понимали, что это и от кого. Кому рассказать, не поверят.

Поймал недоумённый взгляд священника и с виноватой улыбкой пожал плечами.

\- Простите, не уверен, что мне стоит об этом говорить. Вы откроете при мне, или я могу идти? Ну, я имею в виду, некоторые требуют, чтобы почтальон присутствовал…

\- А вам самому, значит, не интересно, что в посылке? – остро взглянул на него священник. Почтальон замялся.

\- Очень интересно, - признался он после недолгого колебания. – Но знаете, я столько видел… Мне кажется, что любопытство не стоит риска – если, конечно, это что-то такое, чего мне видеть не стоит.

\- Что ж, это разумно… - пробормотал себе под нос отец Уильям, задумчиво разглядывая коробку в своих руках. Как истинный сын церкви, он не мог не вспомнить о том, что почтальон появился в тот самый миг, когда он молил Всевышнего послать ему знак. Но, как человек разумный и умудрённый жизнь, не мог не понимать, что странные события нередко равнозначны событиям опасным. Почтальон, пожалуй, был бы изрядно удивлён, узнав, что именно последнее соображение избавило его от длительного и осторожного разворачивания трёх слоёв обёртки и не менее длительного, но неразрешимого недоумения от раскрытия тайны загадочной посылки. Впрочем, возможно, он просто выпил бы за здоровье пастора лишний бокал вина, вернувшись к любимой жене раньше, чем та успеет проснуться и огорчиться его задержкой на работе. Как бы то ни было, но отец Уильям принял решение. И это решение (как и давешнее согласие отпустить демона на свободу) должно было изменить судьбу сразу множества разумных существ.

\- Не буду задерживать тебя, сын мой, - слабо улыбнулся он, принимая у почтальон ручку и расписываясь в графе «получатель». Поколебался секунду и, подняв руку, благословил собеседника. (Не то чтобы он ожидал, что тот завопит и расточится серным дымом, но осторожность, особенно если за вашей спиной светится открытый портал в Ад, не бывает излишней). Дождался, когда благодарно улыбающийся человек достигнет ворот церкви. И, тяжело вздохнув, вернулся обратно в склеп.

\- …О, мой Бог… - потерянно пробормотал старик, когда в неверном свете фонарика, воткнутого на место давным-давно исчезнувшего факела, открыл коробку и развернул сперва слой плотной почтовой обёртки, потом вощёной парусины и следом – плотной промасленной бумаги. Он перечитал записку – старинную, написанную на грубой, пожелтевшей от времени бумаге, с чудовищно архаичной грамматикой записку – три раза, но так до конца и не смог понять, было ли написанное в ней чьей-то изощрённой шуткой или чем-то, куда более серьёзным. Поэтому он отложил бумажку и взялся за книгу, обернутую в ещё один слой бумаги. Недоумённо пробежался глазами по названию, поняв меньше, чем ничего. И с осторожностью, свойственной только служителям церкви и практикующим некромантам, открыл древний фолиант.

\- О мой Бог… - обессиленно простонал он, прочитав первое предложение.

Без сил садясь прямо в пыль, он потрясённо подумал, что всё-таки не стоило ему просить у Господа знака свыше – без которого он, как он теперь понимал, с удовольствием обошёлся бы. Но уже, разумеется, было поздно. Отцу Уильяму было семьдесят три, и большую часть своей жизни он посвятил служению Богу. И не собирался отрекаться от своих обетов сейчас, когда Всевышний так недвусмысленно потребовал от него Веры.

Хотя, Бог свидетель, он был бы рад, если бы этой ночью он остался в своём маленьком домике при церкви, вместо того чтобы, повинуясь неясному наитию, идти в зал богослужений. Но пути Господа поистине неизъяснимы, и отец Уильям ещё не знал, что только что сделал очередной выбор, способный обернуться гибелью или спасением для двоих существ, искренне считающих себя нарушителями Великого Плана.

***

Потом, вспоминая этот безумный бой, Азирафаэль признавался себе, что их спасла только невероятная наглость Кроули, выбившая демонов из колеи и заставившая их замешкаться на мгновение. Она, да ещё, пожалуй, яростная, почти самоубийственная ненависть, с которой его друг кинулся вдруг на ближайшего демона, в диком вопле выбрасывая вперёд руку с флягой. Даже сейчас Азирафаэль не мог вспоминать без содрогания сорванного хриплого крика Кроули, не мог престать сотрясаться в ознобе, представляя, что случилось бы, если бы хоть капля, всего капля из выплеснувшейся струи попала на обнажённые руки или лицо Кроули.

…Не мог – тем более теперь, когда он воочию видел, что происходит с демоном, которого облили святой водой. Дикий, почти тут же, впрочем, затихший вопль демона, казалось, до сих пор стоял у него в ушах. И тем страшнее было думать, что на месте оседающего, подобно груде тающего снега, уродца с мечом мог быть сам Кроули.

Азирафаэль плохо помнил, что делал дальше. Ему казалось, что, выбегая из своей камеры, он снёс кого-то плечом, почти не заметив этого. Всё его внимание было приковано к Кроули, который застыл, словно налетев на стену. Стоял, оцепенев с вытянутой вперёд рукой и остановившимся взглядом глядя то ли на горстку дымящейся одежды в двух шагах, то ли на смертоносную бутылочку в его руках.

Следующее, что Азирафаэль запомнил – ощущение нагретого его собственным телом металла в ладони, когда он трясущимися руками завинчивал крышку фляжки. Это – и холодный, пробирающий до костей, заставляющий подламываться колени ужас: от мокрого горлышка вниз стекало несколько неторопливых капель. Если бы он опоздал хотя бы на секунду… На полсекунды…

А дальше всё опять смешалось. Он услышал предостерегающий крик Кроули и успел испуганно повернуться, выставляя перед собой, словно щит, уже совершенно безопасную флягу. Увидел, как с перекошенным лицом шарахнулся в сторону Хастур, опуская занесённый меч и закрывая рукой лицо. Помнил собственную, неожиданно хладнокровную мысль: «сейчас он поймёт, что фляжка закрыта, и…»

Не понял. Не успел понять. Сзади раздался звон сталкивающихся мечей, злое шипение Кроули, чужой торжествующий смешок, и тут же – короткий болезненный вопль. Лицо Хастура исказилось ещё сильнее – на этот раз, запоздало понял Азирафаэль, от ненависти. И он, прыжком развернувшись, бросился бежать.

И всё закончилось. Он потерянно опустил руку, запоздало понимая, что они, кажется, сумели-таки спастись – по крайней мере, покинуть их темницу. Непонимающе моргая, он обернулся к другу, уже догадываясь, что произошло. И почувствовал, как его затапливает облегчение пополам с лёгким чувством вины. Второго демона тоже больше не было. На том месте, где ангел последний раз его видел, догорала куча чего-то, что при некотором усилии можно было бы принять за человеческое тело. Кроули стоял рядом, с шипением ощупывая глубокую оплавленную царапину поперёк груди. И, кажется, это была единственная полученная им рана. В его опущенной руке слабо рдел алым короткий прямой меч. Азирафаэль помнил, как зацепился взглядом за него, и почти полминуты стоял, тупо разглядывая пробегающие по лезвию языки пламени, не в силах даже радоваться удивительному спасению.

А потом демон поднял голову, и он смог наконец разглядеть его лицо. 

\- Ох, дорогой мой… - слабо выдохнул он, неосознанно делая шаг вперёд. В груди что-то болезненно сжалось.

\- Ты не ранен, ангел? – хрипло пробормотал Кроули. На его измученном, пугающе опустошённом лице мелькнула тревога; почти тут же, впрочем, исчезнув, когда Азирафаэль взволнованно замотал головой, с поспешностью пряча в карман фляжку со святой водой. Он чувствовал, что должен что-то сказать. Чувствовал, что Кроули нужна помощь, нужно… нужно… Он не знал, что именно ему нужно. Только тонко дребезжащий внутри звоночек тревоги становился всё настойчивее.

\- Кроули, дорогой, с тобой всё хорошо? – беспомощно пробормотал он, мысленно ужасаясь банальности этой фразы.

Кроули в ответ только криво ухмыльнулся – дёрнулись в болезненном оскале бледные губы, ещё сильнее перекосив лицо:

\- О, просто чудесно! За исключением того, что теперь меня даже судить не будут, просто сразу растворят в целой цистерне святой воды!

Он издал нервный, сдавленный смешок. Опустил голову, с недоумением разглядывая меч в своей руке. Поморщился, кривя лицо в болезненной гримасе, и с трудом разжал пальцы – Азирафаэль невольно вздрогнул от грохота задребезжавшего по камню металла.

\- Кроули?.. – осторожно окликнул он. Демон только плечами передёрнул. Прерывисто вздохнул, жалко кривя губы в попытке улыбнуться:

\- Надо же, повезло…

И вдруг, коротко всхлипнув, зажмурился, пошатнулся обморочно.

\- Кроули!

Больше не раздумывая, Азирафаэль поспешно качнулся вперёд, хватая демона за плечи. На миг его захлестнула волна ужаса: он в Аду, полностью лишён всех сил, он даже не сможет помочь, если… Но Кроули не падал, нет. Почти не падал. Просто вцепился трясущимися руками в лацканы его жилета и измученно обвис в его руках, позволяя перепуганному ангелу обнимать его, в панике пытаясь понять, что он будет делать, если… если…

– Никогда больше не буду так делать… - с нервным всхлипом сообщил Кроули, словно отвечая на его мысли.

Азирафаэль прерывисто вздохнул. Его самого колотила мелкая противная дрожь, а руки слабели от одной мысли, что было бы, если…

Он сглотнул, мысленно сказав себе, что это, пожалуй, не самая лучшая тема для размышлений. Всё обошлось. И лучше не задумываться об этом больше.

\- Тише, тише, дорогой мой, всё не так плохо… - с острой жалостью пробормотал он, чувствуя, как крупно дрожит всё тощее тело демона.

\- Ох, ради Бо… ради хоть кого-нибудь, ангел – заткнись… - сдавленно простонал тот, не спеша высвобождаться из объятий. - Ты видел их лица? Они же боялись меня, они _меня_ боялись больше, чем святой воды! Лучше бы я Хастура убил, он, по крайней мере, заслужил это. Мерзкая подлая тварь…

Азирафаэль вздрогнул. Неожиданно болезненный укол острой жалости кольнул сердце, и он сглотнул, не зная, как ему реагировать на этот приступ откровенности.

\- Ты… из-за этих демонов расстроен? – тихо спросил он, не придумав ничего умнее.

Кроули долго прерывисто вздохнул.

\- Ты же знаешь, не люблю марать руки, - уже более привычным, всё ещё дрожащим, но уж почти насмешливым голосом пробормотал тот. А Азирафаэль вновь ощутил, как что-то мучительно сжалось в груди.

\- Я понимаю, дорогой.

И он действительно понимал. Да, понимал. Он не любил вспоминать их охоту за антихристом, и всё-таки…

Если бы это можно было забыть.

\- Ты ни в чём не виноват… - мягко, сам чувствуя, как лживо звучат его слова, прошептал он. Кроули раздражённо хмыкнул. Ещё миг слабости (Азирафаэль уже начал прикидывать, стоит ли напоминать Кроули об их непростом положении, или дать ему ещё несколько минут), а потом Кроули отстранился, с болезненной гримасой отступая назад и кривя губы, как будто пол жёг ему ноги.

\- За что люблю вашшшу братию, Азирафаэль, - с хмурым сарказмом прошипел он, напряжённо оглядываясь, - Так вот за этот вашшш талант оправдывать что угодно, когда это выгодно вашей стороне.

\- Кроули! – обиженно вскинулся ангел… и умолк. Внезапно вспомнился Гавриил, и все его слова, и то, как они радовались начавшемуся Армагеддону…

Кроули тем временем, морщась, чуть прихрамывая, подошёл к обгорелому пятну на полу. Болезненно покривился, разглядывая то, что осталось от демона, с, как показалось Азирафаэлю, с искренним сожалением. Пробормотал себе под нос что-то нецензурное. Наклонился было за слабо дымящимся клинком… замер, вовремя заметив всё ещё слабо дымящуюся рукоять. Азирафаэль только вздрогнул, мигом представил, что будет, если хотя бы капля святой воды сохранилась на оружии погибшего демона. Потом сообразил, что это – не тот демон. Кроули взял тот меч. Меч, на котором могла бы – о Господи! – остаться святая вода…

Азирафаэль почувствовал, как его начинает мутить. Кроули на него внимания не обращал – полностью погружённый в свои мысли, мрачно обдумывал что-то, глядя куда-то в пустоту. Тяжело вздохнул и, слабо прихрамывая, вернулся к брошенному им же мечу. С сарказмом посмотрел на ангела:

\- Сссмотри, ангел, тоже горит, совсссем как твой – жалко, что мы твою железку отдали тогда, а?

И, поморщившись, неохотно поднял сейчас кажущийся совершенно обычным меч. С тяжёлым вздохом взвесив его на руке, скривился:

\- Лааадно, всё равно он им большшше не понадобится. И потом, я же демон, мне положено мародёрссствовать!

И судорожно, болезненно засмеялся. Азирафаэль только дёрнулся бессильно, с тянущим ощущением в груди слыша, как дребезжит надорванная струна во всегда таком насмешливом и самоуверенном голосе друга. Сейчас он отдал бы всё, что осталось от крыльев, за то, чтобы Кроули замолчал, не рвал себе душу, не смеялся так – зло, горько, отчаянно.

\- Кроули, дорогой мой… - беспомощно прошептал он, не зная, чем помочь, и ненавидя себя за эту слабость. Тот только коротко дёрнул плечами. Нетерпеливо оглянулся через плечо.

\- Ты идёшшшь, ангел? Или так и будешь торчать здесь, пока кто-нибудь ещё не припрётся? Не хочу казаться навязчивым, но у нас впереди четыре Круга. И спорю, желающих запечь нас на барбекю после моих сегодняшних шуток стало ещё больше.

Азирафаэль безнадёжно подумал, что, пожалуй, Кроули немного преуменьшает проблему. Наверное, охотиться за ними теперь будет весь Ад… А не только обиженный на Кроули Хастур. Но это были неприятные мысли, и ему самому не хотелось на них задерживаться. Он и не стал. Только с подавленной дрожью оглянулся назад, на камеру, которая почти стала его могилой. И, стараясь не смотреть на оставшиеся от двоих демонов дымящиеся пятна гари, заспешил за не ставшим дожидаться ответа Кроули.


	9. Chapter 9

Им везло.

На самом деле, им везло намного сильнее, чем можно было надеяться. Они беспрепятственно добрались до узкого, поистине крысиного (или, уместнее будет сказать, змеиного?) лаза, позволяющего попасть сразу на Шестой Круг, так что ни Леса самоубийц, ни огненных рек Азирафаэлю увидеть на довелось. К счастью. Они не столкнулись с мелкими демонами, частенько, по словам Кроули, срезающих путь этой извилистой кишкой. Они всего три раза наткнулись на охрану, и дважды Кроули учуял бывших коллег раньше, чем они – их, а в третий одинокий демон с летучей мышью вместо серьги предпочёл не связываться с ними и со злобным шипением исчез в очередной крысиной норе.

«А вот теперь придётссся бежать…» - задыхаясь, прошипел Кроули, и у Азирафаэля даже не было сил спросить, чем было их прежнее движение, если «побежали» они – только сейчас?

А потом удача закончилась.

\- Дорогой мой, что это?!. – испуганно выдохнул Азирафаэль, невольно сбиваясь с шага и непонимающе оглядываясь вокруг.

\- Не сссмотри! – прошипел Кроули. Затормозив на миг, он грубо сцапал ангела за плечо и почти швырнул вперёд, заставляя споткнуться и вновь перейти на бег. – Просссто делай вид, что ничего не замечаешшшь!

Азирафаэль испуганно кивнул. И, опустив голову, принялся смотреть себе под ноги. Только под них. По крайней мере, постарался. Но это было не так-то просто. Не замечать чудовищно меняющийся пейзаж вокруг них становилось всё сложнее. Низкие каменные своды таяли, превращаясь в такое же низкое, багрово-чёрное каменное небо, тесно смыкающиеся стены расступались, и сквозь антураж мрачного средневекового подземелья всё отчётливо просвечивало иное: бескрайняя выжженная равнина… изрытая ямами, спёкшаяся от жара до состояния камня земля… вспыхивающие тут и там зловещие огни…

\- Ссссволочи, - с отчаянием прошипел Кроули, скаля зубы. – Они всссё-таки ссссделали это!

\- Что… сделали? – задыхаясь, отозвался Азирафаэль.

\- Включили госсстевой режим!

Ангел вздрогнул. И, невольно косясь по сторонам, где всё отчётливее проступал адский пейзаж, со стоном попытался прибавить шагу.

\- Разве не… стены? – задыхаясь, прошептал он спустя полсотни шагов. Тёмное небо нависало, почти грозя раздавить. На грани слуха («пока что!» - с ужасом осознал ангел) слышались стоны, отчаянные вопли…

\- Это они… и есссть…

Азирафаэль запнулся. Выровнялся с трудом, оглянулся непонимающе… И, содрогнувшись от внезапного осознания, опустил голову, стараясь больше не присматриваться даже к земле, по которой они бежали.

Рай не имел размера. Можно сказать, что он был бесконечно большим и неизмеримо малым.

…Но то же самое касалось и Ада.

Данте ошибался: Дьяволу не было дела до крепостей и подземелий. Загробный мир творили сами люди – своими страхами, своей верой, своими чудовищными мифами… И если правда то, что в Аду для каждого создаётся индивидуальная мучительная (в буквальном смысле) реальность, то их личная преисподняя была поистине бесконечной.

Они шли по раскалённым стенам Дита.*

***

Отец Уильям никогда не считал себя приверженцем ортодоксальной религии. Можно было даже сказать, что он достаточно близок к Арианской ереси – хотя, разумеется, никогда не переступал границ, отделяющих широту взглядов от инакомыслия. Выпускник Оксфорда и в далёком прошлом блестящий студент-физик, он достаточно скептически относился к любым радикальным взглядам, догадываясь, что каждое учение (не обязательно, впрочем, даже относящееся к христианству) может быть лишь частью неисповедимых замыслов Господа. Возможно, именно поэтому сегодня ночью он остановился, не дочитав экзарму до конца и позволив странному демону уйти в ад прямо из склепа похороненного здесь праведника. Если Всевышний принимает каждую заблудшую душу, одумавшуюся и вернувшуюся к свету, то разве не должен он ещё больше радоваться своим первым детям, если те осмеливаются встать на путь Искупления?

Он не жалел о проявленном милосердии. Нет, только не о нём. Ошибиться и отпустить на свободу коварное порождение Ада – серьёзная вина; но куда страшнее – отказать страждущей душе в праве на отпущение грехов, пойдя на поводу у страха и ошибочных убеждений.

Нет, отец Уильям не сомневался в правильности своего решения.

И именно поэтому он сейчас был в таком отчаянии. Пожалуй, будь он немного моложе, он мог бы сказать, что усомнился в Боге. Но нет, всё было куда сложнее. Он уверовал окончательно. Зная, веря со всей истовостью человека, нашедшего в Христе единственное утешение и опору, сейчас он получил окончательное и неопровержимое существование Всевышнего. Одно из них, внешне почти ничем (за исключением, разумеется, крыльев и странных глаз) не отличимое от обычного человека, несколько часов назад исчезло во вспышке зелёного света, оставив отца Уильяма в смятении и мучительном ожидании неизвестно чего. Второе…

Второе сейчас лежало на принесённой демоном корзине для пикника, открытое на первой странице. Недвусмысленное, абсолютное, чудовищное в своей точности подтверждение.

И старый пастор не знал, не мог понять, чего требует от него сейчас Всевышний: абсолютной веры – или стойкости духа перед дьявольским искушением.

Священник со стоном прислонился к стене усыпальницы, почти беззвучно шепча молитву. Ссутулился, болезненным жестом растирая ноющую грудь. Потом, опять с опозданием вспомнив советы врача, поспешно вытащил из надетой под небрежно наброшенной сутаной рубашки блестящую конвалюту и трясущими руками выдавил таблетку. Бросил в рот, морщась от противного вкуса, а потом ещё несколько минут стоял, закрыв глаза и пытаясь успокоить хрипящее дыхание.

Когда тупая боль в груди немного разжала свои когти, он с трудом отлепился от стены, склонился над книгой и, шевеля губами, ещё раз прочитал написанное чудовищно архаичным языком предсказание.

Отец Уильям веровал в Бога. И, конечно, признавал существование Дьявола. Собственно, именно поэтому стоящий перед ним выбор был так мучителен. Скрытый за витиеватым текстом пророчества приказ был совершенно ясен недвусмысленен. Особенно недвусмысленен, пожалуй, оттого, что был перенесён на бумагу за несколько столетий до того, как в молельный зал его маленькой церкви зашёл странный рыжий человек, привлёкший его внимание – не столько приплясывающим шагом, сколько напряжённым, искажённым болью и отчаянием лицом.

Ниспослан ли он Всевышним или подсказан неведомой прорицательнице Врагом рода человеческого?.. Отец Ульям знал, что ответить на этот вопрос предстоит ему самому.

\- Господи, милосердный, прошу, не дай погубить невинную душу… - едва слышно выдохнул старик, без сил опускаясь на колени.

А потом поднялся и, протянув трясущиеся руки над порталом в Ад, принялся тихо читать молитву. И с каждым словом благословенной латыни светящийся круг на полу становился всё тусклее.

\- Амен, - выдохнул пастор, опуская дрожащие от слабости ладони. И, подчиняясь его словам, слабо мерцающий сигил сильно вспыхнул – и погас без следа.

Остался лишь испещрённый странными символами круг, нарисованный красным маркером на дешёвой двухдолларовой циновке. Да наполовину прогоревшие свечи, слабо коптящие на концах пятилучевой звезды.

И больше – ничего.

***

\- Азирафаэ-э-эль! – яростный, полный паники голос Кроули ввинчивался в мозг, заставляя болезненно морщился. – Где ты, чёртов идиот?! Азир… Азирафаэль!

Ангел вздрогнул. Сознание медленно возвращалось к нему. Была боль – тупая, ноющая, ватной тяжестью заполняющая голову. Была противная, скользкая дурнота где-то глубоко внутри. Была…

Была темнота.

Азирафаэль тихо застонал. И, почти неосознанно цепляясь за испуганный, доносящийся словно издалека голос, с усилием открыл глаза.

…И первые несколько секунд не мог понять, что происходит. Он лежал, уткнувшись виском в каменный пол, неровный и неприятно горячий. Вокруг смыкались, поднимались куда-то вверх чёрные, зловеще отсвечивающие алым стены. А откуда-то снизу доносились едва слышные, ощущаемые скорее телом, нежели слухом, удары. Словно бил невидимый гонг – тяжело, неторопливо, без какого-либо ритма…

Где он?..

Застонав, Азирафаэль с трудом приподнялся на локте. Руку тут же прострелило болью, и он, вскрикнув, вновь упал на пол. И следующую попытку предпринял уже более осторожно: подтянул к себе ноги и медленно, преодолевая дурноту, поднялся на четвереньки.

\- Кроули? – слабо прошептал он, пытаясь разглядеть вокруг себя что-нибудь, кроме тающих в полумраке стен. Он помнил – Кроули был рядом. Должен был быть. Разве он не слышал сейчас его голоса?

Тишина – только гулкий грохот далёкого гонга да неумолчный стон то ли ветра, то ли истязаемых душ.

А спустя минуту– вновь далёкое, отчаянное:

\- Азирафаэ-эль!..

Ангел дёрнулся.

\- Я з… здесь… - прошептал он, с трудом поднимая голову к видному где-то далеко вверху пятну тёмно-багровых небес.

Тишина. Азирафаэль тревожно замер, прислушиваясь.

– Кр… Кроули, ты слышишь меня?

Ни звука в ответ. Лишь через минуту, уже совсем издалека:

\- …а-фаэ-эль!..

Ангел дёрнулся, в панике закрутил головой.

\- Кроули!

Ползком добравшись до ближайшей стены, он вцепился в горячий камень и, чуть не плача от слабости, с трудом поднялся на ноги.

\- Кроули-и-и! Я зде-е-есь!..

Тишина. Только воют вверху… сбоку… внизу… вокруг – воют, рыдают, вопят проклятые души.

Азирафаэль сдавленно застонал и, уткнувшись лбом в стену, без сил сполз на колени. Господи, как же глупо…

Внутренности скрутил холодный вязкий страх. Ушёл, пока они неслись куда-то вдвоём, успевая думать лишь о том, куда поставить ногу. А теперь вернулся. Вновь. Азирафаэль содрогнулся. Лишь сейчас он осознал, что остался один. Снова. Кроули ищет его. Будет искать, знал Азирафаэль.

Найдёт ли?

Он вспомнил последние часы до прихода Кроули. И почувствовал, что его начинает мутить. Нет, только не так, он не хочет – снова…

\- Кроули! – вновь рывком подняв голову к далёкому просвету, отчаянно выкрикнул он. Выкрикнул – и почти не услышал собственного слабого голоса.

Неужели на этот раз – действительно конец?! Он зажмурился, с горечью осознавая злую иронию произошедшего. Он не надеялся на чудо – но оно всё-таки случилось. Кроули пришёл за ним. Нашёл, добрался, сумел вытащить из темницы, в которой его бросили умирать… Когда он уже почти смирился – нашёл. Неужели всё начинается снова?! Опять одиночество, опять бесконечное ожидание смерти? Сейчас, когда он уже поверил в спасение…

Ангел прерывисто вздохнул, пытаясь справиться с подступающей волной ужаса. И почувствовал, как по телу прокатывается муторная, отдающаяся тошнотой в горле, дрожь. Он вдруг запоздало осознал ещё кое-что. Кое-что, чего, охваченный паникой, не сразу понял: Кроули не уйдёт без него. Будет продолжать искать его, пока сможет. Пока… пока не поймёт, что это бесполезно? Или пока не будет схвачен другими демонами?

Он не знал, какой вариант пугал его больше.

\- Кроули?.. – безнадёжно прошептал он в пустоту, понимая, что тот не услышит его. Даже если бы стоял в двух шагах – не смог бы услышать его тихий задыхающийся голос.

Но говорить громче не было сил. Бьющая в виски боль и муторная, свинцом заливающая всё его существо тяжесть мешала думать, лишала воли. Он измученно сел прямо на пол. Привалился спиной к стене и, прижавшись к ней затылком, постарался успокоиться. Он просто провалился. Наверняка просто провалился в одну из тех ям, которые всё отчётливее проступали сквозь почти растаявший мираж средневекового подземелья. Он помнил, что шёл прямо за Кроули, несколькими метрами сзади. Шаг в шаг, как и сказал демон. Потом…

Потом темнота. И эти смыкающиеся вокруг стены. Нет, нет! Ничего страшного не случилось. Ему просто нужно немного отдохнуть, успокоиться… И придумать, как выбраться отсюда. Или просто – дождаться Кроули. Наверняка тот почти сразу заметил, что его нет рядом. Значит, обязательно вернётся сюда. Ему просто надо дождаться. Просто дождаться. Просто…

Он судорожно всхлипнул.

\- Кроули, ради Бога… - беззвучно простонал он, обхватывая себя за плечи и чувствуя, как его колотит озноб. В отчаянии запрокинув голову, ангел попытался рассмотреть высоко вверху хоть что-нибудь, кроме нависающего тяжёлого неба. Прерывисто вздохнул, представив, чего будет стоить забраться обратно…

И, поспешно оттолкнув от себя панические мысли, зажмурился. Ему нужно отдохнуть. И что-то сделать с разрывающейся от боли головой. Кроули здесь, где-то рядом, он его не бросит…

…И значит – со внезапным острым стыдом осознал Азирафаэль – его друг куда в большей опасности, чем если бы пытался спастись один. Он обязательно вернётся сюда, в тот район, где они потеряли друг друга. И к тому времени ему нужно быть в состоянии не только кричать, но и бежать – а если придётся, то и сражаться.

Азирафаэль тихо застонал, представляя себе тот чудовищный путь, которым им ещё предстоит. Ещё более чудовищный теперь… нет, не надо пока думать, как он будет подниматься, это всё потом. Он справится. Должен справиться.

Затапливающий сознание ужас, наконец, немного ослаб, словно испугавшись неожиданно злой, такой непривычной для него решительности. Вздрагивая, словно от озноба, Азирафаэль потянулся к спрятанной в кармане жилета фляжке. Подумал минуту – и неохотно убрал руку. Если его худшие предположения верны, им придётся задержаться здесь надолго. Вода ещё понадобится. Скверна пока что не властна над ним – это просто усталость, страх и боль от удара о камни. Он постарается сберечь святую воду. На всякий случай.

…о том, чем именно может быть этот самый случай, Азирафаэль старался не думать. Ему и без того было страшно.

…Несколько минут спустя Азирафаэль был вынужден признать, что просто сидеть и дожидаться возвращения Кроули – идея плохая. Ещё более плохая, чем могло ему показаться с самого начала. Он старался не обращать на _это_ внимание, но теперь игнорировать происходящее было уже невозможно: пол, и прежде казавшийся неприятно-тёплым, становился всё более горячим. Более того – гулкие удары, доносившиеся откуда-то издалека, кажется, стали ближе. И Азирафаэль, с холодным ознобом ужаса, не сомневался, что эти два события связаны. Он испуганно вскочил на ноги, даже не обратив внимание на с новой силой воткнувшееся в виски сверло. Замер, с дрожью прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Не показалось. Пол действительно нагревался. И, кажется, всё быстрее.

\- Кроули, ради Бога, где ты… - отчаянно прошептал он, в панике оглядывая стены своего каземата и пытаясь найти на гладких стенах хоть что-то, за что можно было бы зацепиться. Возможно, он мог бы подняться наверх, если выпустит крылья…

Он вздрогнул. Воспоминание об испытанной боли оказалось пугающе ярким, свежим. Не пришло – ударило, словно нож, прошило уколом озноба, заставив в панике сжаться. Тупо заныли искалеченные кости. Нет. Лучше даже не пробовать. Лучше вообще не вспоминать…

Азирафаэль судорожно вздохнул, стараясь сдержать жгущие глаза слёзы отчаяния и жалости к себе. Отступившая было паника вновь начала вползать в сознание; и теперь он уже не знал, что мог бы ей противопоставить. Кроули вернётся. Обязательно.

Вопрос лишь – успеет ли он?..

Азирафаэль в панике взглянул наверх. Болезненно переступил с ноги на ногу; пол уже не просто грел – обжигал.

_«Простите, освящённое место! Словно идёшь по раскалённому песку!..»_

Он нервно мотнул головой, прогоняя воспоминание. Если он хоть что-то понимал, всё намного, намного хуже. Стены Дита, место, где мучаются еретики и лжеучителя… Кажется, он как раз находится на месте одного из них.

\- Господи, это же просто абсурд… - с отчаянием пробормотал он, ощупывая ближайшую стену.

Закусил губу, тревожно прислушиваясь и надеясь, что сейчас, буквально через несколько секунд, услышит голос возвращающегося Кроули. Но почти тут же понял, что ждать больше некогда. Каменный пол ощутимо начал накаляться – даже цвет из чёрного стал всё больше и больше отливать вишнёвым. Стены, прежде лишь слегка тёплые, становились всё горячее. Он судорожно вздохнул, стараясь не думать, что с ним будет, если он не сможет в ближайшие минуты выбраться отсюда.

И, решившись, уцепился пальцами за едва заметный выступ, почти на высоте своего роста. Кажется, у него просто нет другого выбора…

Первая попытка оказалась неудачной. Пальцы сорвались тут же, он даже не смог толком подтянуться. Ещё раз. Удержался. Закусил губу – до боли, до солёного привкуса во рту. Сдавленно застонал, подтягиваясь на руках и мёртвой хваткой вцепляясь в небольшую выбоину полуметром выше. Упёрся ногой – раз, ещё раз, почти соскальзывая… Прижался к стене, переводя дыхание. Нащупал опору второй ногой. Кажется, в альпинизме главное – не откидываться назад. И не спешить. Его физическая оболочка намного выносливее, чем тело человека. У него должно получиться.

Ещё один выступ под левой рукой. Маленький, но такой чудесно-рельефный. И ещё один. Подтянуться, приникнуть всем телом к стене, перевести дыхание… Горячо! Снизу – почти невыносимо; и медленно нагреваются стены.

Ещё один рывок. Пальцы соскользнули, он со сдавленным вскриком хлопнул ладонью по стене, каким-то чудом сумев уцепиться вновь. Прижался, тяжело дыша и всхлипывая от изнеможения. С трудом, боясь сделать неосторожное движение, поднял голову вверх. И чуть не заплакал от бессилия: выделяющийся на фоне багрового неба край, кажется, не приблизился ни на сантиметр.

…вниз он смотреть не стал. Только стиснул зубы, давя непроизвольную дрожь, и с опаской оторвал руку от ненадёжной опоры. Поднял её, осторожно ощупывая горячую стену над собой. Медленно, аккуратно, предельно внимательно. Только не торопиться. Не торопиться. Не торо…

Не торопиться не получалось. Тело и разум тихо подвывали от страха и боли, пытаясь как можно скорее уйти от разгорающегося внизу адского пламени. Ноги жгло, как огнём; Азирафаэль чувствовал, что пол раскалён уже докрасна, даже глаза опускать не нужно. Он бессильно всхлипнул. Почему это происходит именно с ним? Он ведь никогда не был лжеучителем…

«А еретиком?..» - ехидно подсказала упрямая совесть.

«И еретиком – нет», - упрямо сказал он себе. – «Я ангел, как я могу неверно понимать Бога?»

Он тихо застонал. Рука бессильно шарила по стене – горячей, липкой, чудовищно гладкой стене. Он мог неверно понимать Бога. Он пошёл против Её плана. Он предал своих собратьев. Если он и не еретик, то… кто?

Стоять, не шевелясь, становилось всё труднее.

«Кроули, ради всего святого, где ты?..»

Стена над ним была гладкой. Азирафаэль в отчаянии уткнулся лицом прямо в горячий камень. Зажмурился, чувствуя, как жгут глаза против воли текущие слёзы. Конец? Что будет, когда он сорвётся?

Он слабо вздрогнул, осознав оговорку: «когда», не «если».

И вдруг с ужасом понял, что сорвётся прямо сейчас. Человек, наверное, упал бы уже давно; ангельское тело всё-таки было покрепче, мышечные спазмы и физическая усталость были скорее данью форме, чем незыблемым аспектом существования. Но и у него уже невыносимо ныли и дрожали от слабости пальцы.

…О горящих, как в огне, ступнях он старался просто не думать.

\- Кроули… - измученно прошептал он почти без звука. – Если ты ещё ищешь меня, пожалуйста, поторопись…

Наверное, надо было спуститься вниз и попытаться найти другую траекторию. Наверняка есть место, где опора будет на всём пути вверх.

Ангел осторожно скосил глаза вниз. Ноги невыносимо жгло, но, быть может…

Судорожно вздохнул и, вздрогнув всем телом, ещё крепче вцепился в свою ненадёжную опору. Пол… ну, он ещё был. Но, кажется, уже не совсем твёрдый. Или где-то близко к этому. Он опасно светился тёмно-вишнёвым, и жар, идущий снизу, был уже таким, что даже здесь, в двух метрах выше, Азирафаэль с трудом сдерживал крик. Если он упадёт…

Азирафаэль тихо всхлипнул. На миг мелькнула мысль: что будет, если плеснуть вниз святой воды? Остынет или взорвётся? Он зацепился за эту мысль, чувствуя, что его колотит, как в ознобе. Зацепился – и миг спустя отбросил. Даже если это шанс – он просто не сможет достать флягу. Не сейчас, когда висит на стене, боясь вздохнуть лишний раз.

\- Господи, пожалуйста… - с отчаянием прошептал ангел, сам не зная, о чём он просит Всевышнюю. – Пожалуйста…

Он стиснул зубы. И, запрокинув голову, до рези в глазах уставился наверх. Кажется, чуть выше есть что-то, похожее на выступ. Если он сможет дотянуться…

…Если. Если он сможет прыгнуть на полтора метра вверх, как блоха. И попасть на эту крошечную каменную соринку. И не сорваться при этом. И…

Азирафаэль глубоко вздохнул, решаясь, и осторожно, внутренне готовясь к мучениям, высвободил в зримый план крылья. Ахнул, зажмуриваясь. Нет, боль сама по себе была не сильной. А вот жар, поднимающийся снизу, ударил в едва залеченные срезы костей, словно волна крутого кипятка. Ангел беззвучно затрясся, чувствуя, как непроизвольно текут по щекам горячие слёзы. И, до крови закусив губу, чудовищным усилием толкнул своё неприятно материальное тело вверх, распахивая покалеченные обломки крыльев.

И успел ещё ощутить, как зацепились за заветный выступ кончики пальцев.

А миг спустя крылья вспыхнули, словно в огне. Ударила между лопатками, выламывая плечи, ослепительная вспышка боли. Крылья судорожно дёрнулись, содрогнулись в мучительном спазме, раскалённый укол прошил позвоночник – насквозь, до самых висков…

И мир закувыркался перед его глазами.

Потом был удар о камни, оборвавший дыхание.

И мир стал пламенем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Шестой круг Ада, согласно Данте, составляют стены города Дит, где в открытых раскалённых могилах мучаются еретики и лжеучителя. 
> 
> \--------------------------------  
Я очень извиняюсь за то, что у меня опять получился клиффхэнгер((( Я думала было закончить эту главу на более спокойном моменте, пока пока Азирафаэль ещё не попал в беду, но тогда она получилась бы совсем маленькой. А продолжить до мало-мальски благополучного исхода нет возможности, дальше планируется довольно большой кусок, который нельзя рвать.   
В оправдание могу сказать, что следующая глава уже почти доделана, и я постараюсь выложить продолжение в ближайшие пару дней.))) И *по секрету* ваши комментарии очень помогают находить время и силы и писать дальше))


	10. Chapter 10

Кроули знал, что не должен кричать. Слишком хорошо понимая, насколько невероятно повезло им, что на них до сих пор никто не наткнулся, он чувствовал, осознавал с полной отчётливостью зверя, уходящего от загонщиков: нужно молчать.  
Беда в том, что сейчас ему было плевать на доводы разума. Азирафаэля не было полчаса. Тридцать чёртовых минут он не мог найти своего ангела, тридцать чёртовых минут Азирафаэль был где-то совсем один, среди чёртовых горящих могил, в которых еретики могли мучиться тысячелетиями – а ангелу хватит и четверти часа, чтобы превратиться в горстку пепла.   
Кроули чувствовал, что его захлёстывает отчаяние. Чёрное, беспросветное, слепое в своей безысходности отчаяние. Он может бродить здесь годы. Столетия. Он может раз за разом проходить в шаге от умирающего Азирафаэля; проходить – и не слышать его криков о помощи. Здесь, в Аду, расстояние было не более чем фикцией: сотня метров с равной вероятностью могла быть и тысячей километров, и микронной долей дюйма. Он шёл всего в двух шагах впереди Азирафаэля; по крайней мере, ровно столько было между ними, когда он в последний раз оглянулся, ища ангела глазами. На сколько тот мог отстать за ту минуту, которая прошла до следующего оклика – оклика, не получившего ответа? Три, пять, хорошо, быть может двадцать шагов. Но это был Ад. Это был чёртов Ад, и то, что для него было двумя шагами, для Азирафаэля могло стать и десятком, и тысячей.  
\- Азирафаэ-э-эль! – вновь с отчаянием заорал он, мысленно посылая ко всем чертям умоляющий заткнуться и позаботиться о себе инстинкт самосохранения. Замер, прислушиваясь. И, с бессильным стоном выругавшись, вновь сорвался с места. Не то чтобы беготня от одной открытой могилы к другой была особо хорошей идеей… Но другой всё равно не было. Сверху он может не заметить Азирафаэля в одной из этих дырок. Зато его самого сумеет увидеть любой желающий. Тем более что крыльев, наподобие его, в Преисподней раз-два и обчёлся.  
Спустя несколько минут он, завершив очередной круг, остановился и без сил рухнул на колени. Бесполезно. Сколько здесь могил? Тысяча? Десять тысяч? Миллиард? Сколько на Земле было еретиков? Вообще тех, кто осмеливался верить не в то, что считалось истиной в их эпоху? За шесть тысяч лет? Во имя Сатаны, да здесь должно быть почти всё население мира! Ну, за исключением богохульников и тех, кто не верил вообще ни во что. Как он должен искать здесь Азирафаэля?!.   
Он со стоном окинул взглядом бескрайнюю каменную равнину. Стены… Наивный дурак Данте! Он бы сошёл с ума, если бы понял, что «стены», которые он видел, на самом деле не окружают Дит, а тянутся на сотни тысяч километров, продолжаясь вглубь, внутрь и ещё в десяток измерений, человечеству вовсе незнакомых. Он вполне может обойти все эти измерения – в конце концов, он не самый последний демон в Аду, и объявление его отступником не лишило его сил, только возросших с момента Падения. Он может – но сколько на это понадобится времени? Сколько выдержит на этой раскалённой сковородке Азирафаэль?!.  
\- Ты-ы-ы!.. - бессильно запрокинув голову к равнодушному каменному небу, со стоном прорычал Кроули. – Тебе это нравится, да?! Мстишь за свой чёртов План? Ненавижу Тебя! Ненави-и-ижу!..  
Он захлебнулся бесслёзными рыданиями и, скорчившись, уткнулся лбом в горячий камень.   
Несколько часов назад ему казалось, что боль от экзорцизма была сравнима разве что с Падением. Теперь он мог бы посмеяться над собой. Если бы только были ещё силы смеяться. Если бы не хотелось вцепиться себе в грудь, ногтями выцарапать из-за рёбер дурацкое сердце, хоть на миг заглушить невыносимую агонию, раздирающую изнутри…  
Он мог искать Азирафаэля до бесконечности. Только вот Азирафаэль не дождётся его. У ангела нет вечности. Есть только несколько минут, пока в непредсказуемом порядке нагревания и остывания могил не выпадет смертельный счёт. И, возможно, они уже истекли. Бессмысленный, обречённый на неудачу поиск. Кроули понимал это – понимал так же хорошо, как и то, что ему самому не оставит ни малейшего шанса святая вода. Так же, как не оставит шанса ангелу огонь, предназначенный для пытки лжеучителей и лжепророков.  
Несколько минут спустя он со стоном поднял голову. Бесполезно. Если он хочет спастись хотя бы сам – надо уходить. Уходить – и надеяться, что смерть Азирафаэля будет если не лёгкой, то хотя бы – не слишком долгой. Грудь сотрясали мучительные беззвучные рыдания. Глаза оставались сухи: тело демона – выжженный прах и пепел, откуда бы в нём взяться слезам? Если когда-то и были, то давно выкипели и выгорели от Адского огня, который был сущностью последователей Люцифера. Сейчас Кроули по-настоящему жалел, что не может заплакать, как плачут люди. Не может выплеснуть своё отчаяние, надеясь, что после наступит хотя бы временное облегчение. Он вытащил Азирафаэля из темницы, которая почти убила его…  
…Только для того, чтобы отдать смерти ещё более страшной и мучительной.  
Он услышал тихий сдавленный стон – и не сразу понял, что стонал сам. В голове билась воспалённая мысль, что священнику стоило дочитать свою чёртову экзарму. Быть может, тогда Азирафаэль хотя бы не мучился так долго. Быть может, тогда он сам не мучился бы так долго.  
Кроули беспомощно всхлипнул. Обхватил себя руками, бездумно раскачиваясь и пытаясь хотя бы на миг заглушить заживо выгрызающую сердце боль. Правая рука наткнулась на что-то твёрдое.   
Он замер.   
\- А почему бы и нет? – с истерическим смешком спросил он, чувствуя, как опасное злое веселье туманит голову. Поднял глаза. – Это Тебя тоже посмешит, да? Смотри, смотри, Тебе понравится!  
Голос сорвался на рыдание, и он осёкся, тяжело дыша. Посидел минуту, пытаясь заставить себя думать хоть о чём-то. И с мёртвым равнодушием сунул руку за пазуху, нащупывая гладкий стеклянный бок. Последний флакон. Но ему хватит.  
Пальцы вдруг наткнулись на что-то мягкое, заскорузлое от крови. Он судорожно вздохнул, до боли стискивая перо в ладони, и на несколько секунд задохнулся он нового острого укола.   
\- За что?.. - чувствуя, как сводит горло мучительным спазмом, прошептал он. – Скажи, за что – его?! Хотя бы сейчас ответь мне… Ну?!  
Ответа, разумеется, не было. Он сломлено засмеялся. И, скривившись в горькой кривой усмешке, непослушными пальцами вытащил из кармана пузырёк.  
\- Ты не одобрил бы, да, ангел? – всхлипнул он, с тоской глядя на склянку. –Это же грех, ты не любишь, когда я грешу. Но какая теперь разница, тебя всё равно больше нет!  
Перевёл сбоящее дыхание.  
\- Надеюсь, ты уже не мучаешься.  
Это была лишняя мысль. Раскалённое лезвие в груди провернулось вновь, и Кроули со стоном зажмурился, пытаясь хоть на миг заглушить грызущую внутренности агонию. Хастур оценил бы иронию: он избежал купания в святой воде, а теперь сам ищет в ней спасения от боли!   
…А кто предложит облегчение страданий Азирафаэлю?  
Кроули тихо всхлипнул.   
А потом, прерывисто вздохнув, осторожно прижал ладонь к груди, нащупывая сквозь ткань измятое перо.  
И нехотя сунул смертоносную склянку обратно в карман.   
В конце концов, у него всегда будет время, чтобы сделать это. Потом. Когда… _Если _поймёт, что всё кончено.  
А пока…  
\- Азирафаэль, чёрт тебя побери… - измученно прошептал он, чувствуя, как кривится в бесслёзном плаче рот. – Дай же мне хоть какой-нибудь знак, чёртов идиот… Ради… ради Бога, дай мне найти тебя!..  
Он с яростью вскинул голову, с ненавистью глядя в низкий потолок. Когда-то он, как, наверное, каждый из Падших, кричал, звал, умолял – просил если не прощения, то хотя бы ответа. Сейчас… Сейчас он не хотел уже ничего. Какой смысл молить о милосердии равнодушную Создательницу, планирующую уничтожение всего сущего, словно забавную карточную партию?..  
Он медленно выдохнул, заставляя себя не думать, не вспоминать – _белый ослепительный свет, равнодушно-жестокие лица, столб адского пламени: «Заткнись и умри наконец!»_... Не представлять, как этот огонь охватывает корчащегося Азирафаэля.   
Он крови закусил губу, опираясь ладонями о землю. И, шатнувшись, встал на подламывающиеся ноги.   
И вдруг замер.  
Вокруг было тихо. Только стонали, рыдали проклятые души. Или?..  
Кроули задержал дыхание, боясь шевельнуться и мучительно напрягая – не слух, нет – все чувства, которые вообще только были. Шестое, десятое, двадцатое… Показалось? Нет! Ещё раз, снова – далёкий, чем-то неуловимо отличающийся от бесплотных стонов звук…  
Он судорожно вздохнул. И, не позволяя себе больше задумываться, рывком бросился вверх, одним движением выбрасывая в материальный план застонавшие от напряжения крылья.   
Миг спустя он, стискивая зубы, безумной птицей уже рушился вниз, туда, откуда, как ему показалось, доносился едва слышный, захлёбывающийся исступлённый крик.  
\- Азира… - он задохнулся ударившим в лицо ветром, - Азирафаэ-эль!   
Он сощурился, пытаясь разглядеть что-то внизу. Движение, должно же быть хоть какое-то движение, хоть что-то кроме зияющих могил и метущего по земле горящего песка! Заметался в панике, осознав, что потерял направление. Крик оборвался, стоило ему взлететь.   
\- Азирафаэль, где ты?!.  
Резкий порыв ветра, чуть было не сбивший его на землю. И вновь – едва слышный срывающийся крик. Кроули взвыл от отчаяния, запоздало осознавая, что предательский ветер обманул его, заставил искать совсем не в том направлении, где умирал сейчас Азирафаэль.  
Резко, чуть не выламывая болезненно вывернувшиеся крылья, он заложил крутой вираж. Да. Там. Скорее! Он чувствовал, как мучительно скрутилось что-то внутри. За те мгновения, что он метался в воздухе, пытаясь найти нужное направление, крик затих, превратившись в сдавленный задыхающийся хрип. Нет. Он не может опоздать. Только не сейчас. Только не…   
Безжалостно сложив крылья, Кроули рухнул вниз.   
Сейчас его вел уже даже не слух – какое-то незнакомое, мучительно звенящее внутри чувство, словно натянутая до предела струна – тонкая, дребезжащая, вот-вот готовая порваться… Под крыльями – два десятка раскрытых могил; почти половина тускло светится адскими огнями.   
Уже не сомневаясь, он камнем упал к одной из них – прямо внутрь, не думая, как он будет выбираться обратно, если ширина склепов едва-едва позволяет наполовину раскрыть крылья. Не планируя, что будет делать, если ошибся с могилой.  
Не ошибся. Не мог ошибиться.  
Навстречу ударили низкие языки адского огня. И Кроули задохнулся сдавленным стоном.  
…Азирафаэль уже не кричал – просто не мог. Неторопливые языки адского огня плясали вокруг него, скользили по его беззвучно содрогающемуся в агонии телу, лизали беспорядочно подёргивающиеся белые крылья…Он ещё был жив, но вряд ли осознавал уже хоть что-то. Какое-то время назад – возможно, последним проблеском разума – он тянулся к ошейнику, бессознательно пытаясь избавиться от прОклятой вещи, не дающей ему использовать свои ангельские силы. Судорожно скрюченные пальцы и сейчас ещё были подняты к горлу, в слепой муке терзая уже бесповоротно изорванный ворот.   
Кроули рухнул вниз, не пытаясь смягчить падение. Просто не вспомнил, не смог задуматься об этом. Накалённый до насыщенного вишнёвого цвета пол больно ударил по коленям, когда он отчаянным рывком подхватил ангела на руки, отрывая его от пышущих жаром камней. Азирафаэль слабо содрогнулся, болезненно выгибаясь всем телом. Дёрнулся перекошенный в беззвучном стоне рот. Кроули показалось, что кто-то безжалостно выдирает из него сердце. Нет! Ещё не поздно. Он не может опоздать! Не думая сейчас об ожогах, которые, наверняка, покрывают не только физическую оболочку, но и саму сущность ангела, он рывком прижал его к себе, пряча лицо Азирафаэля у себя на груди, собственной аурой заслоняя его от злобно взметнувшихся за ускользающей жертвой языков пламени. Услышал яростное ненавидящее шипение – и не сразу понял, что шипел сам.   
Он рваным движением поднялся на ноги. Выше, ещё выше от раскалённого пола. Взгляд беспомощно заметался по стенам: не взлететь, не подняться… Надо уйти! Уйти отсюда, прочь от смертельного для ангела пламени! Уйти… куда?! Кроули судорожно вздохнул, в панике прижимая к себе свою драгоценную ношу. Азирафаэль больше не корчился – только слабо, мучительно вздрагивал, уже ушедший слишком далеко, чтобы хотя бы пытаться убежать от сжигающей его боли.   
Кроули прерывисто вздохнул, слыша, как срывается на жалкий плачущий стон голос. Бурлящая, мучительно-жаркая волна поднималась из груди, он уже не мог её сдерживать.  
…не мог – и не хотел.  
\- Будьте вы вссссе прокляты… - со страданием прошипел он, без сил оседая на колени.   
И, в ярости запрокинув голову к равнодушному каменному небу, рывком расправил крылья, не обращая внимания на тесно смыкающиеся стены.   
…Успел увидеть, как в панике метнулись прочь языки пламени. Ощутил плотность хлестнувшего в стороны раскалённого воздуха…  
И опустил голову, прижимаясь лбом к виску Азирафаэля, с исступлённой решимостью нащупывая внутри себя остатки своей силы.   
На какой-то миг – страшный, бесконечный, мучительный миг – ему показалось, что он опоздал, что всё кончено… Что жалкие капли демонических сил не смогут уже исцелить ран, нанесённых адским огнём. Успел задохнуться ужасом, ощутить, как затапливает разум слепое ледяное отчаяние…  
А потом ангел глубоко, прерывисто вздохнул… И с едва слышным облегчённым стоном обмяк в его руках.   
И лишь сейчас демон понял, что стен вокруг них больше нет.  
Ничего нет, кроме плоской, усыпанной ровным слоем перемолотого в песок камня, равнины.

***

Магические раны – самая неприятная разновидность травм, которую может получить эфирное или инфернальное существо. Потому что, в отличие от ущерба, нанесённого телу, такие раны отражаются на внутренней сущности и, не будучи вовремя исцеленными, способны бесповоротно уничтожить как демона, так и ангела. Людские души, как с удивлением (и некоторым жестоким удовольствием) заметили некогда обитатели Ада, от такой проблемы не страдают. Они легко приобретают видимость плоти, но, расставаясь с ней сколь угодно мучительным образом, не исчезают и очень быстро восстанавливают прежнюю форму.   
Так что обе стороны за шесть тысячелетий вооружённого противостояния разработали свои способы борьбы с конкурентами. И различия между этими способами заключается скорее в механизме действия, нежели в самом принципе. На самом деле, если бы кто-нибудь дал себе труд задуматься, то поразился бы, насколько похожи между собой адский огонь и святая вода. Абсолютные противоположности, они с равной успешностью выполняют одну и ту же задачу: превращают живое в мёртвое. Надо ли удивляться, что люди, получив свободу воли и понимание добра и зла (не без помощи некоего змея, первым в мире изобрётшего рекламу), с энтузиазмом принялись делать то же самое?   
Много веков спустя демоны будут надрывать животики, наблюдая, как экзальтированные святоши используют привычную им стихию для освобождения своих заблудших сородичей от скверны. А ангелы (по крайней мере, один из них) схватятся за головы, потрясённые до глубины души использованием для этого же святой воды. Итог будет один и тот же – пополнение загробного мира новыми постояльцами. Что только прибавит пикантности всей ситуации.  
На самом деле, огонь и вода, по сути, действительно являются разными аспектами одного и того же явления. Анаксимен был достаточно близок к истине[1] в своих предположениях (и, кто знает, возможно, именно в этом была причина его скоропостижной кончины). Разница между святой водой и адским огнём лишь в форме проявления.  
…И, конечно, в скорости протекания процесса. ПрОклятое пламя – поистине адское изобретение, поскольку действует разрушительно, но неторопливо. До тех пор, пока огонь не пожрёт наружную часть физической оболочки ангела, тот вынужден будет жить и в полной мере испытывать всё то, что пережили его падшие собратья в день рокового Мятежа. А мгновенно это (что, кстати, хорошо известно пожарникам и парамедикам) никогда не происходит.   
Святая вода в этом плане куда милосерднее – она убивает быстро и надёжно, не оставляя времени на мольбы о пощаде и экзистенциальные рассуждения из разряда «есть ли жизнь после смерти». По крайней мере, чистая вода в большом количестве. Но вряд кому придёт в голову разбавлять сжиженную Благодать, чтобы полюбоваться на мучения демона, если можно просто уничтожить его, не рискуя оказаться в опасной близости от его рук или магии. Вдобавок ко всему наполненная божественной силой жидкость, в отличие от адского огня, всего лишь сжигает, не отравляя той части демонической сущности, которая не соприкоснулась с ней непосредственно. Так что, теоретически, после контакта с небольшим (очень небольшим) количеством святой воды демон даже может уцелеть… Если очень повезёт. Или наоборот - _не повезёт_, это уж как посмотреть.   
Кроули, конечно, всё это знал. Даже проверил отдельные части этого знания эмпирическим путём. Но сейчас теоретические выкладки слабо интересовали его. В настоящий момент он как раз медленно, с предельной осторожностью отвинчивал крышку с маленькой металлической фляжки, изо всех сил заставляя руки не дрожать. Если и было что-то, о чём он вспоминал – так это о прекрасных резиновых перчатках, которые так недальновидно не догадался снять заранее, лишившись их при первой же встрече с сородичами. Впрочем, даже эти сожаления были далёкими и отстранёнными. Кроули – осторожный, предусмотрительный и старающийся всегда выбрать самый безопасный вариант Кроули – был почти на грани истерики. Или, быть может, совсем не «почти». Так что даже угроза превратиться в горстку пепла от первого же неосторожного движения не пугала его сейчас так сильно, как слабое, прерывающееся на каждом болезненном хрипе дыхание Азирафаэля. Лежащий головой на его коленях ангел выглядел уже совсем не так плохо, как полчаса назад; пожалуй, человек даже мог бы назвать его «просто спящим». Демона отсутствие (точнее, исчезновение) внешних следов пламени обмануть не могло. И проверять, как долго ангел продержится в таком состоянии и сможет ли справиться с глубинными последствиями ожогов собственными силами, Кроули не собирался.  
Поэтому он всё-таки открутил металлическую крышку, отделяющую его созданное из праха тело от воплощения божественной святости. И, задержав дыхание, осторожно наклонил узкое горлышко над болезненно приоткрытым ртом едва живого Азирафаэля.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Древнегреческий философ Анаксимен считал, что первоосновой всех вещей, "субстанцией", является воздух. Все остальные материальные объекты происходят из него путем сгущения или разрежения. Самый разреженный воздух – это огонь, более густой – атмосферный, еще гуще – вода, далее – земля и наконец – камни.


	11. Chapter 11

Отец Уильям опустил маркер и дрожащей рукой вытер мокрый лоб. Нет, не зря он никогда не увлекался рисованием — даже в годы бурной юности, когда бросался из рок-музыки в поэзию, из физики в религию, пытаясь найти свой собственный путь в жизни. То, что проявлялось на листе фанеры под его рукой, гораздо больше напоминало не круг, а корявый овал. И пастор очень надеялся, что силы, которые он собирался призвать, не будут в обиде на него.   
В любом случае, у него всё равно больше нечем было рисовать. Миссис Нортон, до глубины души поражённая его поздним визитом, искренне пыталась помочь, но в её доме нашёлся только старый зелёный маркер. А стучать в соседние дома, надеясь, что сутана будет достаточным поводом, чтобы выслушать странную просьбу ночного гостя (и не вызвать после этого 911), отец Уильям счёл неразумным. Он слабо кашлянул, пытаясь не обращать внимание на привычное жжение за грудиной. И, покачав головой, задумчиво потрогал языком практически переставший писать стержень.   
В конце концов, если Господь решить выбрать исполнителем Своей воли именного _его_, он должен был знать, что его верный слуга не отличается талантами живописца.   
С этими мыслями пастор вздохнул и, ещё раз сверившись с грубым рисунком, нанёс на рисунок последние несколько символов. После чего отложил почти пустой маркер — и поспешно сунул руку в карман, нащупывая лекарство.   
— Господи, неужели у тебя не нашлось никого помоложе?.. — удручённо пробормотал он, трясущейся рукой бросая в рот таблетку. Вопрос был риторическим. Отец Уильям ни на миг не сомневался, что, если Всевышний избрал для исполнения Своей воли именно его, то была на то причина. В конце концов, пути Господа неисповедимы… И, если на то Его воля, он пойдёт этим путём, куда бы тот ни вёл.  
…Отец Уильям малодушно надеялся, что в конце этого пути его самого не ждёт котёл с кипящей серой.  
Тяжело вздохнув, он вновь склонился над книгой, сверяя уже нарисованный узор со старинной гравюрой. Задумчиво послюнил ещё раз кончик почти закончившегося маркера. И, подслеповато щурясь, принялся переносить на фанеру мелкую вязь непонятных символов.  
* * *  
Кроули не умел молиться. Не помнил, умел ли хоть когда-нибудь. Но сейчас он делал именно это: отчаянно, бессильно молился, прося не о чуде даже, а хотя бы о невмешательстве. Он старался не размышлять о том, что делает. Слишком хорошо понимал: если осмелится задуматься хотя бы на мгновенье, решимости сделать всё как надо просто не хватит.  
Металлическая крышка звонко клацнула по корпусу фляжки, повисая на цепочке. Кроули изо всех сил пытался заставить себя не дрожать. Пытался представлять, что всё хорошо, что он снова у себя в квартире, что у него на руках надёжные плотные перчатки, что он в безопасности…  
Получалось плохо. Азирафаэль до сих пор не пришёл в себя. Даже будучи исцелёнными, ожоги продолжали разъедать его сущность, словно адское пламя разорвало какие-то невидимые скрепы в его душе. Он слабо вздрагивал, короткими, неглубокими всхлипами набирая воздух; Кроули чувствовал эти болезненные вздохи, каждый — словно последний. Пожалуй, их он чувствовал даже лучше, чем своё собственное, ноющее от усталости и святых ожогов тело. Чувствовал — коленями, на которых лежал головой и плечами едва живой Азирафаэль. Всем своим естеством, из которого выскребал сейчас последние крупицы Силы, с отчаянием обречённого вливая их в замершую за шаг до распада душу ангела. Азирафаэль держался. Всё ещё держался, всё ещё дышал, позволяя Кроули исцелять те раны, которые отразились на физической оболочке, и удерживать от углубления те, что проникли в самую суть стража Восточных Врат. Но по его телу то и дело прокатывались волны мучительных судорог, а из-под плотно сомкнутых век беззвучно текли слёзы. Даже во сне ему было больно…  
— Не прощщщу, — сдавленно прошипел Кроули, чувствуя, как сводит губы от слепой, выкручивающей внутренности ненависти. Стиснул зубы, напоминая себе, что не имеет сейчас права тратить силы на бесплодную злость. И, опустив фляжку почти к самым губам Азирафаэля, начал медленно наклонять её.   
Тихо, сдавленно зашипел, когда первые сорвавшиеся капли упали в страдальчески приоткрытый рот. И полчаса назад он собирался _это _выпить? С помощью _этого_ надеялся избежать новой боли?! Он чувствовал, как скрутившийся в груди страх медленно раздирает его на сотни тонких ленточек. Лучше уж вечный плен. Бесконечное плавание в кипящей сере. Ежедневное расчленение с последующим сжиганием. Что угодно — только _не это_. Теперь он понимал, за что его так ненавидит Хастур. И остро жалел, что не может вернуться на полгода назад и найти другой способ защиты.  
Что угодно…  
— Пей, Ас-с-сирафаэль… — отчаянно простонал он, с содроганием следя за тонкой прозрачной струйкой. — Глотай, С-с-сатана тебя побери! Ну пожалуйс-с-с-ста!  
Лишь сейчас, когда уже поздно было переигрывать, он сообразил, куда потечёт святая вода, если Азирафаэль не сделает глотка. Не то чтобы у него был выбор… Но ведь Азирафаэль, наверное, не умер бы сразу, если бы он на пару минут переложил его на пропитанную Скверной землю? Или?..  
Кроули со свистом втянул воздух. Сколько помещается в рот среднестатистического человека? Сколько он уже влил в Азирафаэля? Он невольно затрясся, чувствуя, как ползёт по позвоночнику болезненный холодок. Фляжка в руке тут же едва заметно заплясала. Струя повторила её движение, и Кроули прерывисто вздохнул, замирая и боясь шевельнуться. Только и успел, что поднять руку, останавливая поток воды. Но чем это поможет, если…  
Он беззвучно застонал, глядя, как упавшая на щёку Азирафаэля капля слабо дрожит, словно раздумывая, в какую сторону скатиться. Потом, вместе с его облегчённым вздохом, скользнула к приоткрытым губам ангела.   
Кроули почувствовал, что его трясёт. Он не был уверен, что ему хватит решимости наклонить смертоносную фляжку ещё раз. Даже если от этого будет зависеть жизнь Азирафаэля. Даже если…  
Азирафаэль едва слышно застонал, бессознательно хмуря светлые брови в гримасе страдания. Мучительно сглотнул. И, после короткой, остановившей сердце Кроули паузы вздохнул уже свободнее, без страшных захлёбывающихся хрипов.  
Демон измученно всхлипнул, с бессильной тоской вспоминая свои чудесные резиновые перчатки. И, до крови закусив губу, вновь принялся капать святую воду в приоткрытые губы ангела.  
Он старался не думать о том, что будет, если фляжка опустеет раньше, чем Азирафаэль придёт в себя. Что будет, если он вообще не очнётся. Его познания в лечении проОклятых ран ограничивались пониманием того, что Адский Огонь для ангелов смертелен. Насколько именно? Как глубоко Скверна поразила Азирафаэля? Сделал ли он ему лучше, залечив страшные, покрывающие все тело ожоги, или только ускорил распад его сущности? Он не знал. Ничего не знал, кроме того, что святая вода — единственное, что действительно может спасти Азирафаэля. Единственное из того, что доступно ему.   
…И кажется, это действительно работало. Слабое, с влажными хрипами дыхание ангела успокаивалось, становилось легче, свободнее. С искажённого мукой лица медленно уходило напряжение, разглаживались страдальчески сведённые к переносице брови.   
Кроули остро пожалел, что не догадался сделать этого сразу. Потратил драгоценные минуты на попытки самостоятельно залечить раны. Чего бы ему стоило вспомнить о чёртовой воде раньше!   
Он тихо зашипел, чувствуя, как кипит внутри злость на себя. И тут ж резко замолчал: Азирафаэль, глубоко вздохнув, шевельнулся на его руках, слабо морщась сквозь сон. Кроули только и успел, что торопливо поднять флягу, не давая очередной капле сорваться вниз, туда, где уже не было губ Азирафаэля.   
— Ангел? — севшим голосом окликнул он, боясь надеяться. Азирафаэль едва слышно застонал, поводя головой. Слипшиеся от слёз ресницы вздрагивали, на лице отразилось тревожное, непонимающее выражение. Кроули с болезненной отчётливостью ощутил, с каким трудом Азирафаэль пытается прийти в себя. Он прерывисто вздохнул. Закусил губу, нервно напоминая себе, что ещё ничего не закончилось. И тихо, со всей мягкостью, на которую был способен, окликнул ещё раз. — Азирафаэль… Ангел, ты с-с-слышиш-ш-шь меня?   
Поколебался мгновение — и осторожно, боясь напугать, положил свободную руку на пухлое плечо.   
— Азирафаэль, очнис-с-с-сь… Всё уже хр… всё уже хорош-ш-шо…  
Он чувствовал, как дрожит, срывается голос. Ощущал, как нарастает внутри нервная, облегчённая дрожь, как вдруг наваливается на плечи чудовищная слабость…  
Почти равнодушно подумал вдруг, что не представляет, как будет закрывать чёртову фляжку. И с поднявшимся вдруг откуда-то снизу истерическим смешком представил, что подумает Азирафаэль, увидев его над его телом со святой водой в руках.  
И чуть не потерял сознания от острого, всеобъемлющего чувства облегчения.  
А потом Азирафаэль повёл головой, едва заметно морщась. И медленно поднял веки.  
— Привет, ангел… — чувствуя, как трясутся губы, с трудом пробормотал Кроули. Его мелко потряхивало — от страха, от не спешащего отпускать напряжения, от подкатывающей к горлу дурноты и осознания того, как близко к полной гибели оказались они оба.  
— Кроули?.. — слабо спросил Азирафаэль, недоумённо моргая.   
— А…ага… — улыбка, должно быть, была совершенно дурацкой, но сейчас он был просто слишком счастлив, чтобы сдерживаться.   
Ангел с тихим стоном опустил веки. Кроули дёрнулся от прошившего насквозь ледяного укола ужаса; дёрнулся — но тут же понял, что ничего страшного не происходит.   
— Кроули, мой бог, ты всё-таки успел… — невнятно пробормотал Азирафаэль, кривя лицо; Кроули с острой жалостью увидел, как часто дрожат светлые ресницы, словно в попытке удержать слёзы. Испуганно вздёрнул повыше фляжку, видя, как слабо шевельнулись руки Азирафаэля и с тошнотворным приступом паники представляя, что будет, если ангел случайно толкнёт его.  
— Тиш-ш-ше, ангел! — нервно прошипел он. — Не дёргайс-с-с-ся!  
Азирафаэль слабо улыбнулся.  
— Ох, дорогой мой… Спасибо тебе! Я…  
Он открыл глаза. И пару секунд Кроули имел удовольствие наблюдать растроганное, виноватое выражение на лице своего друга.  
Потом лицо это медленно вытянулось, а в светлых глазах плеснулся ужас.  
— Кроули! — сдавленно вскрикнул он, остановившимся взглядом впиваясь в открытую фляжку. — Господи, нет! Ты… Зачем ты?..  
Чудесный вопрос. Зачем он? Во имя Сатаны, кто бы ему самому объяснил, «зачем он»! И главное, чем он думал!  
— Ус-с-спокойся, ангел! — невольно поморщился он. — Я прос-с-сто напоил тебя этой пакос-с-стью! Ничего такого, что ты с-с-себе подумал.  
Тяжело вздохнул, любуясь на немо разевающего рот Азирафаэля. И, лишь сейчас осознав, как чудовищно устала поднятая вверх рука, с невольно прорвавшимся всхлипом взмолился:  
— Ты можеш-ш-шь закрыть это? — перевёл дыхание, глядя на потрясённое лицо ангела, и без сил закрыл глаза. — Пожалуйс-с-с-ста!  
…А потом он сидел, поджав ноги к груди и с непроизвольной дрожью наблюдая, как Азирафаэль трясущимися руками заталкивает в карман жилета уже почти пустую фляжку. Смотрел ангел на него при этом совершенно больным взглядом, и в другой ситуации Кроули, наверное, порадовался бы произведённому эффекту. Зрелище, наверное, было то ещё.   
Он не сразу понял, что Азирафаэль пытается что-то сказать.   
— К-кроули, до… дорогой мой… — запинаясь, пробормотал наконец Азирафаэль. Губы его прыгали, и Кроули скорее догадался, чем действительно разобрал слова. — Я… Я не знаю, как я могу…  
В груди вдруг что-то болезненно скрутилось. А потом изнутри медленно, горячо начала подниматься притихшая было от навалившегося облегчения волна ярости.  
— Можеш-ш-шь… прос-с-с-сто заткнуться… — с испугавшим его самого тихим бешенством прошипел он. И Азирафаэль резко замолчал, словно его ударили. Непонимающе округлились светлые глаза.   
Кроули резко расправил крылья. Сам не заметил, как оказался на ногах. По телу прокатывалась короткая ознобная дрожь. Губы сводило от глухой, едкой злости. Беспомощное выражение на лице испуганно отшатнувшего Азирафаэля заставило немного прийти в себя; но и только.  
— Никогда больш-ш-ше не говори этого… — с яростью прошипел он, рывком преодолевая расстояния между ними и встряхивая обомлевшего ангела за грудки. — Не с-с-смей. Я тебе не телох-х-хранитель, чтобы со мной с-с-с-с…. рас-с-сплачиваться!   
— Кроули… — потерянно ахнул Азирафаэль, беспомощно разводя руки. В глазах его отразилось понимание, и он виновато заморгал. Почему-то это разозлило ещё сильнее. Разозлило — и испугало.  
— Не с-с-смей с-с-с-со мной… с-с-считаться! — слабо тряхнув его напоследок, выдохнул Кроули. Отпустил и, нервно распахнув крылья, скользнул на несколько шагов назад. Его трясло. Почему-то вдруг стало очень больно. Очень обидно. Он измученно опустил мелко подрагивающие крылья, без сил опускаясь на горячий песок и утыкаясь лбом в колени.  
Несколько мгновений было тихо. Потом каменная крошка слабо хрустнула под подошвой. Азирафаэль, медленно приблизившись, осторожно опустил руку его на плечо.  
— Кроули, дорогой… — негромким, неожиданно мягким голосом попросил он. — Прости, пожалуйста. Мне так жаль! Я не имел в виду… Я… Кроули, я просто…  
Он прерывисто вздохнул, и демон, чувствуя, как вместо схлынувшей волны злости наваливается муторное, горчащее на языке чувство вины, сжался под осторожно поглаживающей его плечо ладонью. Что с ним такое?   
Азирафаэль тяжело вздохнул.  
— Кроули… Я думал, что сейчас умру. Только не сердись, пожалуйста! — поспешно взмолился он. — Я знал, что ты меня найдёшь. Просто эта страшная могила… И огонь… Я был уверен, что ты не успеешь. Я не считаюсь, прости, я знаю, как глупо это выглядело — все эти тысячелетия, все наши «взаимные услуги»… Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я...  
Он убрал руку. Кроули, подняв голову, успел увидеть, как его ангел беспомощно пожимает плечами.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, как я ценю то, что ты делаешь для меня.   
Кроули помолчал. Он не знал, что ответить. Не знал, почему так сорвался, почему страх за Азирафаэля и ненависть на тех, кто причинил ему боль, вдруг выплеснулись этой ядовитой вспышкой против него самого… Он ведь не хотел, не думал даже в чём-то винить ангела. Он был рад, по-настоящему рад видеть, что тот жив, что не испытывает больше страданий…  
…Он был почти счастлив. Демоны плохо умеют быть счастливыми, им это не положено. Но он же всё равно всегда всё делал против правил, верно? И потом, кто сможет призвать его к ответу сейчас? Он был счастлив — и тот миг, когда ему показалось, что Азирафаэль ставит очередную галочку в их «Соглашении», что снова считает, сколько спасений кто кому должен…  
От тихо выдохнул.  
Не было больше соглашения — напомнил он сам себе. И исторических противников тоже не было. Были только они двое, их общая сторона — и Ад с Раем, в равной мере опасные для них и их дружбы.  
— Вс-с-сё хорошо… — чувствуя, как противно дрожит от утекающего напряжения что-то внутри, жалко прошептал он. — Прос-с-сти, ангел…  
Азирафаэль облегчённо вздохнул. И — тут же заулыбался, радостно и доверчиво.   
— Ты не обижаешься? О, Кроули, это просто чудесно!   
Кроули вновь ощутил, как болезненно дёрнулось что-то внутри: он чуть было не потерял Азирафаэля. Чуть было. Больше не позволит.  
И, сам чувствуя, насколько кривым выходит движение, измученно растянул губы в улыбке.  
А спустя пару секунд сердито тряхнул головой и, вскинув голову, с медленно разгорающейся холодной злостью взглянул на бесплодное небо.  
— Готов двигатьс-с-ся дальш-ш-ш-ше?  
Азирафаэль в ответ нервно передёрнул плечами.   
— Да… конечно.  
Поколебался и предложил осторожно:  
— Кроули, дорогой… Быть может, дальше нам стоит идти… я не знаю, рядом? Или держаться за руки, или…  
Кроули ощутил, как сводит скулы от ненависти. Полчаса, полчаса Азирафаэль был один, в этой чёртовой сковородке... Идти рядом? Чёрта с два! О-о-о-о-о, Ад ещё пожалеет, что не оставил их в покое...  
Он скрипнул зубами.  
— Забудь, ангел. Дальш-ш-ш-ше мы полетим.  
— Поле… тим? — поперхнулся Азирафаэль. Потрясённо запрокинул голову, разглядывая нависающие чёрно-багровые своды, заменяющие здесь небо. — Но…  
А Кроули ощутил, как его затапливает злое, страшное в своей пьянящей лёгкости веселье.  
— Знаеш-ш-шь, в чём минус-с-с гос-с-стевой верс-с-сии Ада? — чувствуя, как кривятся губы в яростной улыбке, прошипел он в ответ. Полюбовался на непонимающе смотрящего на него ангела и злорадно пояснил, — Он похож на воронку.  
— Я… — Азирафаэль растерянно моргнул. — Дорогой, прости, я, кажется, не совсем…  
— Это _воронка_, Ас-с-сирафаэль, — повторил он, скаля зубы. — Прос-с-с-сто чёртова воронка с-с-с-с Кругами по периметру. Они ещ-щ-щё пожалеют, что не дали нам пройти прос-с-стыми коридорами…  
Ангел с содроганием окинул взглядом тяжёлый небосвод. Вопросительно перевёл взгляд на Кроули. Потом, наконец, понял.   
— Кроули, дорогой мой… — испуганно выдохнул он. — Ты уверен, что сможешь? Ты же знаешь…  
— Знаю!   
Азирафаэль замолчал на полуслове. А Кроули глубоко вздохнул, отгоняя непрошенные воспоминания. О-о-о да, он знал. Помнил. Хотел бы забыть, но нет. Крылья демонов слишком тяжелы. Они плохо подходят для длительных полётов. Особенно — для подъёма из Ада. Даже души людей проваливаются одна ниже другой, в зависимости от того, сколько грязи и мерзости успели накопить за время жизни. А у него и других демонов и души-то нет. Только бессмертная плоть с разной степенью разложения. Да ненависть, от которой он шесть тысяч лет сбегал на Землю, не в силах больше дышать этим горьким смрадом…  
Он страшно оскалился:  
— Я с-с-с-с… знаю, ангел! Я с-с-смогу.  
И сейчас он верил, что это действительно так. Он сможет. Если понадобится, он просто пробьёт этот чёртов потолок. Разнесёт Ад по камешку. Пусть только кто-нибудь посмеет помешать ему вернуть их обоих на поверхность...   
Он не хотел видеть, что сделает с Азирафаэлем путь через ядовитую трясину Стикса. Не хотел гадать, кто ещё вылезет из недр бескрайнего болота, привлечённый Благодатью, которой здесь отродясь не было и которая для любой адской твари — самое соблазнительное лакомство.  
Он не хотел больше терять Азирафаэля.   
— С-с-смогу, — убеждённо повторил он. И, на миг задумавшись, отвёл подальше в сторону руку, материализуя прОклятый меч. — Держис-с-с-сь за шею. С-с-сам. Я помогу, но мне нужны с-с-свободные руки.  
Азирафаэль беспомощно поёжился.  
— Кроули, это слишком тяжело. Я…  
— Ооо, ангел, заткнис-с-с-сь! — он в бессилии закатил глаза, — Не зас-с-ставляй меня тащ-щ-щить тебя на руках, это пош-ш-шло!   
Азирафаэль поколебался еще мгновение. Помолчал, жалобно, виновато глядя на него. Кроули с трудом сдержался, чтобы не наорать на ангела. Он был зол. Так зол! Не на Азирафаэля, нет. Ну ладно — почти не на Азирафаэля.  
— А-а-а-ангел… — с угрозой протянул он спустя полминуты, чувствуя, как сводит от раздражения губы. И Азирафаэль, тяжело вздохнув, осторожно обхватил его вокруг шеи, с тревогой косясь на пробегающие по клинку волны пламени. Кроули проследил за его взглядом. Представил, что будет, если Азирафаэль вдруг сорвётся и он, не задумываясь, попытается его поймать… Испуганно зашипел и поспешно вернул трофейный клинок обратно в подпространственный карман. И, решив не дожидаться проблем, раздражённым жестом обхватил своего ангела за пояс.  
Азирафаэль тяжело вздохнул.  
— Я думаю, тебе не обязательно меня держать, — сочувственно предложил он, когда Кроули пошевелил плечами, примериваясь, как будет перехватывать Азирафаэля, если тот начнёт соскальзывать. За спиной было бы удобней, но крылья… И потом, чем ловить, если вдруг...  
Он скривился, и Азирафаэль, неправильно поняв его гримасу, с лёгкой обидой добавил:  
— Я всё-таки сильнее человека, Кроули! Не волнуйся, дорогой мой, я не упаду!  
— Пос-с-смотрим, — прошипел демон, в последний миг решая не продолжать дурацкий спор. И, на всякий случай крепче обхватив Азирафаэля за пояс, с силой оттолкнулся от горячей земли, распахивая крылья.  
Это обещало быть непростой задачей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вы прочитали этот фанфик, пожалуйста, выскажите своё мнение))) Обратная связь очень мотивирует на написание продолжения!


	12. Chapter 12

Висеть на резко взмахивающем крыльями Кроули было не то чтобы сложно – скорее, неудобно. Он понимал, почему демон настоял на таком варианте: сцепить руки за его спиной, просунув одну под мышкой, было бы удобнее, но тогда у Кроули возникли бы серьёзные проблемы с использованием оружия. А оно вполне могло понадобиться. Но теперь Азирафаэль мучился от другой, не менее серьёзной проблемы: он боялся придушить своего друга, так что вместо того, чтобы вцепляться в него самого, до онемения стискивал позади его шеи собственные ноющие от усталости руки. И изо всех сил старался не думать, насколько тяжело Кроули, если он сам, не прилагающий никаких усилий для подъёма, чувствует себя выжатым, как лимон. Демон тяжело, со свистом дышал, то и дело срываясь на короткие злые стоны, крылья ударяли по воздуху резко, спазматически, совсем не так, как привык летать сам Азирафаэль. Для него полёт всегда был – свободой, чудесным отдыхом, купанием в ласковых волнах эфира, полным лёгкости и неги. Кроули, чтобы хотя бы просто удерживать высоту, приходилось ломать своё естество, заставляя чёрные крылья совершать то, на что они по определению были неспособны.  
Азирафаэль даже не думал, что ему может быть настолько муторно от своей беспомощности.  
А ещё он вспомнил кое-что из «Божественной комедии» - до сих пор, как ни парадоксально, наиболее точного описания структуры Преисподней. И это его очень встревожило.  
Нет, не то, чтобы он считал, что Кроули чего-то не учёл или забыл о чём-то важном. Но….  
\- Кроули… - устав разрываться между тревогой и доверием к другу, осторожно пробормотал он, когда земля почти перестала различаться внизу. – Я понимаю, что наши представления об Аде неточны, но… разве Шестой Круг не должны охранять Фурии?*  
\- Дол… жны, - тяжело дыша, мрачно откликнулся тот. – Не с… спрашшшивай. Нассс уже д… должны были заметить.  
Азирафаэль крепче сцепил руки, стараясь не глядеть вниз.  
\- Наверное, это хорошо… - вздохнул он.  
\- Не… уверен.  
Сдавленный, прерывистый голос демона становился всё слабее. Казалось, он задыхается; и в каком-то смысле это было действительно так. Демоны плохо летают. Даже те единицы, которые сохранили что-то, более-менее похожее на крылья. Азирафаэль только мельком взглянул вверх, на перекошенное в страшном оскале, напряжённое лицо. И, прерывисто вздохнув, поспешно отвёл глаза, часто моргая в попытке сдержать невольные слёзы жалости.  
А бесплодные небеса действительно были пусты. Ни фурий, ни проклятых душ – ни малейшего следа того, что их ищут. Могло показаться, что про них просто забыли; но оба прекрасно понимали, что это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Чёрные крылья тяжело хлопали, с явным трудом опираясь о плотный, наполненный пеплом воздух. Мелкий горячий песок сёк лицо, забивал нос, мешая дышать. Азирафаэль с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не чихнуть. Понимал: Кроули летит поистине благодаря чуду. Любой непредвиденный толчок, и…  
Словно отвечая на мысли ангела, Кроули едва слышно сдавленно застонал. И Азирафаэль стиснул зубы, молча молясь, чтобы ему хватило сил. Хотя бы на один Круг. Хотя бы на один…  
В какой-то момент ангелу показалось, что слева мелькнуло что-то тёмное. А миг спустя такое же резко перемещающееся пятно мелькнуло чуть ниже и правее.  
\- Кроули!.. – сдавленно ахнул он. Демон тихо зашипел: он тоже заметил новую опасность.  
\- Бессстолковые… курицы… - хрипло прошипел он, и Азирафаэль невольно содрогнулся от чудовищной смеси ненависти и отчаяния в его голосе. – Пусссть только… попробуют.  
Он сильнее ударил крыльями, буквально швыряя их ещё на метр выше, и запрокинул голову вверх, не обращая внимания на фурий. Азирафаэль только губу закусил. Не отводя взгляда, он отчаянно следил за тем, как крылатые фигуры, которые с некоторой натяжкой можно было принять за уродливые карикатуры на женщин, резко заложили вираж и с увеличивающейся скоростью понеслись к ним навстречу. Прорезал воздух противный, выкручивающий внутренности вопль. Ангел судорожно вздохнул. Он старался не думать, что с ними будет, если твари догонят их.   
Он мельком взглянул вверх. И невольно вздрогнул. Низкое каменное небо теперь было совсем близко. Оно… нет, оно не было небом.   
\- Кроули… - без голоса выдохнул он, чувствуя, как слабеют руки.  
\- Не сссмотри наверх!.. – бессильно прошипел в ответ Кроули, скаля зубы. – Мешшшаешшшь!..  
Ангел почувствовал, как руки Кроули грубо обхватывают его вокруг спины, не давая сползать вниз. И, подавившись всхлипом, поспешно зажмурился.   
Противный крик – не человеческий и не птичий – раздался совсем близко. Громко, со странным металлическим звуком, захлопали крылья. А Кроули вдруг зло, хрипло расхохотался. Взвыл ветер, когда он, рывком расправив крылья, завис в воздухе. Желудок дёрнулся к горлу, заставляя Азирафаэля испуганно ахнуть и ещё крепче вцепиться в своего защитника.  
\- Аааа, Тиссссси! Мег! Ссссколько лет! – глумливо крикнул Кроули, срываясь на шипение. И Азирафаэль невольно содрогнулся он злого веселья, дребезжащего в его сорванном голосе. – Вссссё-таки решшшили поучаствовать в охоте? Не сссстойте на отшшшибе, подходите ближе! Сейчасссс будет раздача призов!  
Азирафаэлю очень хотелось открыть глаза. Очень. Но…  
_«Не смотри вверх, мешаешь!»_  
Он закусил дрожащую губу и крепче прижался щекой к прохладной рубашке Кроули. А почти рядом раздалось лязгающее рычание. Азирафаэль с содроганием понял, что в этом голосе есть что-то женское. Что-то, возможно, даже привлекательное. Если бы только не…  
\- Тебе всё ррравно не уйти, пррредатель!   
…если бы не лютая, ядом истекающая злоба в каждом слове. Кроули презрительно зашипел.  
\- И ты думаешшшь, что ссссможешшшь получить за мою поимку награду? Лигур тоже так сссчитал! Рисссскни, чего ты ждёшшшь?  
\- Тыыыыы! – на два голоса лязгающе взвыл ветер.  
А Кроули вдруг резко убрал одну руку, заставив Азирафаэля испуганно охнуть. Коротко, сильно дёрнулись костлявые плечи под прохладным шёлком. Воющее рычание сменилось паническим воплем; ангел запоздало сообразил, что Кроули бросил что-то в них. Или, быть может, только показал… Он боялся открыть глаза, и только кусал губы, молясь Всевышней, чтобы она позволила им уйти из этого чудовищного места.  
Металлический лязг рядом сменился заполошным хлопаньем крыльев, провалился куда-то вниз, вместе с полным ненависти и страха воем. Сдавленно, со стоном выдохнул Кроули. Крылья над головой хлопнули резко, громко. Резко возросшая сила тяжести рванула вниз, тупо заныли затёкшие, онемевшие до локтей руки, когда демон рывком бросился вверх, ещё выше от мёртвой земли.  
А несколько мгновений спустя в лицо ударил страшный холод, что-то плотное, густое, похожее на склизкую обжигающую кашу обхватило их со всех сторон… Прошило острой болью и ледяным ужасом…  
Азирафаэль дёрнулся. Судорожно распахнул рот, пытаясь вздохнуть. Забился непроизвольно, захлёбываясь этой мёртвой ледяной слизью… Невольный крик вырвался сдавленным хрипом и – бессильно угас в сгущающейся пустоте. Ангел почувствовал, как сильно, причиняя боль, впились в него пальцы Кроули, не отпуская, не давая сорваться. Боль была слабая, отдалённая; доносящаяся словно сквозь плотное онемение. Ненастоящая, не дающая ощутить себя живым боль. Ангел содрогнулся всем телом, чувствуя, как проникающая в самую сущность его души субстанция опутывает разум… сжимает, останавливая на спазматическом трепыхании, сердце…Вскрикнул в агонии – немо, беззвучно, уже понимая, что что-то пошло чудовищно не так…  
…и всё кончилось.  
Он прерывисто, освобождённо вздохнул. Буквально захлебнулся, набирая полные лёгкие горького, пахнущего гнилью и гарью воздуха. Воздуха, которым всё-таки можно дышать. И почувствовал, как глухо свистит вокруг ветер, разрываемый тяжело хлопающими крыльями Кроули.  
Глаза распахнулись сами собой, и ангел, невольно взглянув под ноги, потрясённо увидел, как проваливается вниз непонятная, чёрно-зелёная колыхающаяся масса.  
И не сразу понял, что они летят над Стигийским болотом.  
Они вырвались с Шестого Круга.  
А Кроули, задыхаясь, продолжал подниматься всё выше и выше над трясиной. Продолжал, хотя было непонятно, как ему ещё хватает сил преодолевать всё возрастающее сопротивление воздуха. Азирафаэль ощущал, как трясутся обнимающие его руки; Кроули вцеплялся в него так, что больно было рёбрам, словно не его держал – сам держался, как мог бы держаться на обломок мачты тонущий человек.  
\- Кроули!.. – с отчаянием выдохнул Азирафаэль, чувствуя, как болезненно сжимается сердце. – Кроули, дорогой мой, хватит! Пожалуйста, тебе нужно отдохнуть!  
\- Не… когда… - прохрипел демон. – Они з… знают, где мы. Надо... уссспеть.  
Азирафаэль зажмурился. В глазах пекло, а горячий комок в горле, наверное, всё равно не позволил бы ничего возразить. Ангел знал, что Кроули прав. Чудо, что на них до сих пор никто не напал! Теперь фурии, наверное, скажут, где они и в каком направлении движутся…  
Но наблюдать за мучениями Кроули было невыносимо. Не в силах ничем помочь другу, Азирафаэль только закусил губу и крепче сцепил немеющие от усталости руки за его затылком. И отчаянно взмолился, чтобы у Кроули хватило сил добраться до следующего уровня. Он сомневался, что они смогут хоть когда-нибудь снова увидеть Землю, если рухнут в это мёртвое, даже отсюда кажущееся невыносимо холодным болото.  
Гнилой стылый ветер яростно рвал одежду, бросал в лицо капли чего-то липкого, омерзительного. Здесь он почему-то был даже сильнее, чем на предыдущем уровне, хотя, казалось бы, где и дуть ураганам, если не в пустыне? Их то и дело швыряло на десяток метров вниз, к поверхности трясины, и Азирафаэль всей кожей чувствовал, сколько усилий прилагает Кроули, чтобы вырваться из смертоносного потока и вернуть потерянную высоту.   
Да полно, есть ли она, эта высота?! Ему казалось, что болото почти не удаляется. А небо…  
Он осторожно поднял голову. И вздрогнул, с трудом подавив испуганный вздох. Да, небо здесь было. Почти настоящее. Если не приглядываться, можно даже поверить. Чёрно-серые низкие облака стремительно неслись над мутной водой, между ними то и дело вспухали злобные, жуткие в своей неестественности ало-багровые молнии. Азирафаэлю потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, чем на самом деле было это «небо».  
\- О, господи, Кроули… - невольно вырвалось у него. Демон в ответ только коротко застонал. И ударил крыльями с ещё большей яростью.   
\- Не сссмотри… вверх… - измученно прохрипел он. – Просссто… доверьссся мне.  
И Азирафаэль содрогнулся от смертельной усталости и отчаяния, переполнявшего голос Кроули. И, судорожно вздохнув, послушно зажмурился.   
\- Прости, дорогой мой… - почти не слыша сам себя, прошептал он, запоздало понимая, что своим страхом и уверенностью в _плотности_ приближающегося небосвода только усложняет задачу друга. Веки невыносимо жгло.   
Руки начали слабеть. Он с короткой вспышкой паники крепче сжал онемевшие пальцы, невольно распахивая глаза. Судорожно вздохнул, запоздало понимая, что смотреть вниз _сейчас _тем более не стоило. Поверхность болота теперь была куда дальше, чем несколько минут назад. И более… живой. Азирафаэль вдруг с внезапной дурнотой где-то внутри осознал, что пузыри и кочки, тут и там поднимающиеся над шевелящейся трясиной, на самом деле – часть чего-то большего. Чего-то единого, слитно ворочающегося на дне, огромного… Чего-то… голодного.  
Пальцы Кроули вдруг крепче сжались за его спиной, и ангел, вздрогнув, запоздало осознал, что чуть было не разжал руки, потрясённый открывшимся ему видом.   
\- Держисссь, ангел, Бог бы тебя побрал! – с отчаянием прохрипел Кроули, тяжело, со свистом набирая в лёгкие воздух. Азирафаэль хотел сказать, что держится. Точнее, конечно, будет держаться крепче, он просто отвлёкся, просто…  
Хотел – и понимал, что не может отвести взгляд от чудовищного пейзажа.   
…И, наверное, только поэтому он заметил _это_.  
\- Кроули… - беззвучно вскрикнул он, беспомощно следя, как затихает беспрестанное колыхание трясины и изо всех сил стараясь не замечать, что вокруг них, заслоняя собой безрадостный пейзаж, всё отчётливее проступают грязные каменные стены. И по тому, как дёрнулся демон, с придушенным хрипом дёргаясь вверх, вырывая у меняющейся реальности ещё метр высоты, понял, что тот тоже это увидел.  
\- Сссволочи… - с ненавистью простонал Кроули. Азирафаэль только мелком глянул вверх, на его искажённое, перекошенное страданием и яростью, лицо. И поспешно зажмурился, понимая: если у них ещё есть хоть малейший шанс прорваться через то, что всё заметнее превращалось в глухой каменный потолок, то сделать это сможет только Кроули. Только он, и лишь в том случае, если никто не будет мешать ему верить в нематериальность наползающей на них громады.  
Он не смотрел. И старался не прислушиваться. Но всё равно чувствовал, как смыкаются вокруг каменные стены, как обрекающе меняется звук разрезаемого уставшими крыльями воздуха, превращаясь в злобный хохот разносящегося в подземельях эха.  
Кроули хрипло, отчаянно закричал – и в его голосе Азирафаэль, холодея, услышал смертельный ужас и яростную, страшную в своей безысходности ненависть. Обнимающие его руки сжались, почти ломая рёбра. Ангел сдавленно ахнул, стиснул зубы, понимая, что это означает… Сжался всем телом, почти чувствуя уже силу, с которой сомнёт их стремительно приближающийся потолок…  
...И, когда чудовищный удар обрушился на плечи, страшной болью прошивая всё его существо, успел ещё услышать короткий, захлебнувшийся на полувздохе вопль Кроули.   
Потом густая, одновременно ледяная и обжигающая нестерпимым жаром масса плотно сжала их со всех сторон. И все звуки оборвались. Разом. Осталось только ощущение раскалывающего кости огня, и неумолимо стискивающее грудь удушье, и холод – чудовищный, невыносимый, поистине космический холод.  
Он содрогнулся, судорожно пытаясь вздохнуть… Чувствуя, как спазматически сокращаются лёгкие, не в силах найти в сомкнувшемся вокруг камне ни капли кислорода…  
…И с внезапной ужасающей отчётливостью понял, что Кроули всё-таки сумел разорвать потолок пятого уровня. Разорвать… снизу.  
И он не был уверен, что они всё ещё двигаются наверх.  
Нет, не так. Он был уверен, что они _не двигаются_.  
И от этого понимания рассудок взвыл, заходясь в слепом, безысходном ужасе.   
Азирафаэль панически рванулся, крепче вцепляясь в бессильно содрогающегося Кроули. Судорожно забился, пытаясь вырваться, вынырнуть из этой мёртвой массы… и осознал, что способен только слабо вздрагивать, не в силах даже согнуть ноги, чтобы оттолкнуться от вдруг загустевшего вокруг них неба.  
Он всё ещё чувствовал под щекой шёлковую прохладу рубашки Кроули. Чувствовал, как беспорядочно, спазматически вздрагивают руки Кроули, всё ещё прижимающего его к себе. И от этого было страшнее всего. Они словно тонули в густой, бездонной трясине – только вот не было у этого болота ни дна, от которого можно оттолкнуться, ни поверхности, над которой ждал свежий воздух и чистое небо. Не было – ничего.  
И их самих – отчётливо осознал ангел – их тоже больше не было. Минута, две минуты агонии – и наступит пустота.  
И это – с безысходным ужасом понял вдруг Азирафаэль – было бы почти облегчением. Он надеялся, что это конец. Что угодно, только не бесконечное безысходное умирание в плену равнодушного камня.  
…Наверное, так и будет. Он чувствовал, как начинает медленно затапливать сознание вязкое, холодное равнодушие. Он ещё пытался бороться, но ослабевшие руки уже разжались безвольно, не подчиняясь тонущему в пустоте разуму. Чувствовал, как рядом корчится Кроули, стараясь, должно быть, вытолкнуть их на поверхность этого каменного болота. И одновременно отчётливо ощущал, как тают силы и воля к жизни. Как уставшее сопротивляться сердце постепенно затихает, останавливается, как медленно утекает боль, оставляя после себя только тягостную, занозой ноющую тоску.   
Сквозь подступающий туман небытия пробилось неохотное, смутное ощущение: разжимаются мёртвой хваткой держащие его руки… упруго упирается что-то в грудь…  
Он с гибельным равнодушием осознал, что Кроули отпустил его. Ощутил, как чужие руки с силой, почти причиняющей боль, отталкивают его прочь, в пустоту…  
…Вяло шевельнулась в тающем сознании мысль: «Быть может, Кроули сможет хотя бы сам…»  
А потом что-то с силой ударило его по голове. По плечам. Сдавило, почти ломая кости, грудь, взрываясь неожиданно острой, спасительной болью.  
И в лёгкие хлынул затхлый сырой воздух подземелья.  
Азирафаэль судорожно вздохнул, закашлялся, захлёбываясь этим воздухом. Ощутил, как взвыл от ужаса и пробудившейся надежды оживший разум, и бездумно рванулся вперёд, вверх, отталкиваясь от той плотной массы, что теперь была только внизу.  
И, с облегчением чувствуя под руками твёрдый, настоящий, обычный каменный пол, с беспомощным всхлипом потерял сознание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Шестой круг Ада стерегут фурии - Мегера, Алекто и Тисифона.  
** Пятый круг Ада - это Стигийское болото, предназначенное для тех, кто совершал грехи уныния и гнева.


	13. Chapter 13

Азирафаэлю нечасто приходилось терять сознание. На самом деле, почти не приходилось. Он и спал-то всего несколько раз за всё своё существование, и значительная часть этих раз приходилась на последние сутки. Обычно, если всё оборачивалось достаточно скверно для его хрупкого физического тела, он просто открывал глаза и обнаруживал себя среди белого умиротворяющего сияния Небес. После чего, конечно, следовало утомительное объяснение причины, по которой он испортил казённую вещь, бесконечные отчёты, способные свести с ума кого угодно, кроме эфирного существа, которые по определению не способны утратить разум… А потом он получал новое тело и спускался вниз, возвращаясь к прерванным делам, к любимым устрицам, пирожным и книгам. Конечно, иногда был неприятный, довольно болезненный процесс расставания с жизнью – когда ему не везло достаточно сильно, чтобы не развоплотиться сразу, а Кроули, способного вытащить его из беды или исцелить полученные физической оболочкой раны, поблизости не было. Но в целом, это не слишком нарушало общую картину.   
Так что возвращение в сознание было не слишком частым и привычным для Азирафаэля опытом. Пожалуй, это единственная причина, по которой он, вновь ощутив способность мыслить и чувствовать, целую минуту лежал, в растерянности прислушиваясь к прокатывающимся по телу волнам муторной слабости и пытаясь понять, что с ним происходит. На миг ему даже показалось, что полёт и их с Кроули неудачная попытка вырваться с Пятого Круга была лишь сном, кратким бредом, постигшим его после падения в адское пламя. Это были хорошие мысли. Приятные. Несколько мгновений он даже позволил себе понежиться в безмятежном осознании того, что кошмар закончился и Кроули, всё-таки, успел его спасти.  
Потом липкий туман медленно рассеялся, и Азирафаэль, холодея, осознал, что не кончилось ещё ничего. Что, кажется, всё страшное только-только начинается.  
Потому что их полёт всё-таки был. Мучительно ноющие, вздрагивающие от спазмов, затёкшие до самых плеч руки говорили об этом лучше всяких слов. А значит, и густеющий вокруг потолок был тоже. И мучительная ледяная агония. И тоскливое ощущение пустоты, когда Кроули отпустил его, отталкивая от себя. Всё это было.   
И… И что-то ещё. Что-то, чего Азирафаэль пока не мог уловить, но что заставляло мучительно сжиматься сердце от острого, удушающего страха.  
Он медленно открыл глаза.  
Лучше бы и не открывал. Он уже знал, что увидит. Кроули рядом не было. Он лежал (или, вернее будет сказать, сидел, скорчившись и уткнувшись лицом в колени) в низком, тускло освещённом широком коридоре – глухом и гулком, без единой двери и, тем более, без окон.   
Один.   
Азирафаэль услышал короткий, прерывистый вздох, полный ужаса. И лишь миг спустя, с короткой вспышкой паники, осознал, что издал его он сам. Он всё ещё не верил. Всё ещё надеялся на…  
На что-то.  
\- Кроули! – отчаянно, сдавленно крикнул он, смутно понимая, что лучше было бы сохранять тишину, но не в силах справиться с захлёстывающей сознание волной ужаса. – Кроули, ради бога! Где ты?! Кроули?!.  
Он задохнулся, всхлипнул, почти сверхъестественным усилием заставив себя замолчать. И понял, что его трясёт. Крупной, болезненной, ознобной дрожью. Нет. Кроули не ушёл бы. Он бы не бросил его одного. Должно быть, Кроули просто отошёл, пока он был без сознания, скоро он вернётся, надо просто не шуметь… Просто дождаться… Просто…  
Он содрогнулся, обхватывая ледяными руками плечи и пытаясь справиться с вползающим в тело, в душу холодом. Скорчился, подтягивая к себе колени…  
И, оцепенев, застыл, не решаясь даже вздохнуть.  
Вот и всё.  
Вот и ответ.  
\- Кроули… - безнадёжно, беззвучно прошептал Азирафаэль, зажмуриваясь и чувствуя, как из-под век начинают струиться беспомощные слёзы.  
Он должен был догадаться сразу.  
Должен был понять, что означает этот холод. Это тягостное ощущение скованности, сжатости.   
Должен был.   
…Понимал.  
Просто не думал, что сумел научиться у людей этому – не замечать того, во что не хочешь верить.  
Он медленно согнулся, без сил утыкаясь лбом в застрявшие до колен в застывшем камне ноги, и тихо, безнадёжно застонал.  
Вот. И. Всё.  
Азирафаэль чувствовал, что задыхается. Слепой, нерассуждающий страх сдавливал грудь, словно равнодушный камень не до колен – до самого горла заковал его в свой холодный панцирь. Мешал дышать. Вырывался короткими, судорожными всхлипами из спазмированного горла, мешаясь с отчаянными бессвязными мольбами. Наверное, ему должно было быть стыдно. Ангелам не положено бояться. Особенно – так.   
…ангелам и умирать не положено. Они, по идее, этого вообще не умеют. У него всегда всё получалось не так, как положено…   
Азирафаэль сдавленно застонал – и понял, что начинает медленно скатываться в истерику. Тяжёлую, бессмысленную и позорную.  
И, прерывисто вздохнув, стиснул зубы, заставляя себя задержать дыхание.   
Губу прошило болью, плеснуло горячим; ангел запоздало понял, что прокусил её, и какой-то частью сознания даже порадовался этому. Он не хотел умирать, позорно рыдая и захлёбываясь в бесполезных мольбах к Небесам, которым нет и не будет дела до его жажды жить.  
Он вдруг понял, что хочет… хочет уйти с честью. У людей получалось. Они тоже боялись. Некоторые даже не верили, что будет что-то после смерти. Азирафаэля всегда восхищало их мужество, их спокойная гордость перед лицом гибели. То, как они находили в себе силы думать о ком-то, кроме себя, о чём-то, что было для них важно…  
Азирафаэль беспомощно всхлипнул. Он не знал, что это _настолько _страшно.  
И не понимал, где взять спокойствие, чтобы дождаться теперь уже неизбежной гибели достойно.  
…Было холодно. Чудовищно, невыносимо холодно. В Аду должно быть жарко – казалось бы. А он мёрз. Просто коченел от липкого, слизняком вползающего под кожу холода. Совсем как тогда, внутри границы. Холод и огонь, страх и одиночество. Лучше бы он не боролся. Лучше бы просто сдался тогда, когда уже не было сил бояться. Когда осталась только усталость и надежда на то, что в одиночку Кроули сумеет всё-таки вырваться из этой ловушки.   
Сумел.   
Почему же ему сейчас так больно?  
Почему ему так тоскливо?..   
Почему…  
Азирафаэль тихо застонал. Озноб был таким сильным, что, казалось, он сейчас просто развалится, рассыплется на мелкие кусочки.   
Он не хотел думать, что было бы, если бы он не тратил время на раздумья там, внизу. Если бы Кроули остановился и не пытался таранить очередную преграду. Если бы…  
Он не хотел чувствовать этой тоскливой, едкой желчью поднимающейся к горлу, мерзкой и несправедливой обиды.  
\- Г… господи, К… Кроули… - задыхаясь от упрямо текущих слёз и непрекращающейся дрожи, прошептал он, чувствуя, что, если продолжит молчать – сойдёт с ума от страха. – По... пожалуйста, пусть это хотя бы б… будет не зря…  
И, плотнее обхватив руками вздрагивающие плечи, скорчился, в невольной попытке сберечь жалкие остатки тепла.   
Но чем это могло помочь, если холод шёл снизу?! Если до колен его уже не было – был только холод, мучительный, невыносимый, плавящий кости холод?  
Азирафаэль сжал зубы, стараясь прекратить дробный унизительный стук. Ничего. Это просто нужно вытерпеть. На самом деле, наверное, всё не так плохо. У него были лишние пара часов жизни. У него был тот чудесный, один стоящий целого столетия миг тепла и покоя, когда он понял, что Кроули – гораздо больше ангел, чем любой из его сородичей. У него была… нет, у него _есть _– есть и будет всегда, до самого конца – память о том, что его не бросили. Кроули спустился за ним сюда, пришёл, чтобы спасти. Уже это одно будет согревать, поможет держаться в самом конце, когда, понимал он, будет тяжелее всего бороться с подступающей пустотой.  
Умершая надежда – это больно, теперь он это знал. Но не родившаяся надежда, чувствовал он – гораздо больнее.   
И это утешало.  
Почти.  
Спустя несколько минут Азирафаэль с новым, бессильным уколом ледяного озноба понял, что терпеть будет труднее, чем он думал. Намного. Холод и скованные ноги – это, как оказалось, ещё было не самое страшное. Нет, не самое. Гораздо хуже было то, что он вновь всё отчётливее ощущал давящее дыхание Ада в своём сознании. Тихий, навязчивый шепоток, ненавидящее скользкое бормотание на самом грани восприятия – но ангел знал, что совсем скоро он превратится в яростный, сминающий волю вал. Должно быть, уплотняющаяся граница Пятого Круга, чуть было не поглотившая их с Кроули, высосала из него всю Благодать, что подарила святая вода. Теперь, с отчаянием понял Азирафаэль, всё начнётся сначала.  
Прерывисто вздохнув, он выпрямился и трясущимися руками схватился за карман, на миг оцепенев от ужаса при мысли, что мог потерять фляжку во время полёта. Но нет, она была. И кажется, в ней ещё даже что-то оставалось. Совсем немного. Но хоть что-то…  
Он, чувствуя, как заходится в паническом ритме сердце, принялся откручивать крышку.  
И вдруг замер.   
Пришедшая в голову мысль была чудовищной…   
…и ужасающе разумной.   
Святая вода не спасёт. Она не сможет освободить его из каменного плена. Не выведет через враждебные коридоры к заветному порталу. Не избавит от боли.   
Лишь продлит агонию.   
Он с тихим стоном опустил руку и вновь без сил уткнулся лбом в собственные колени. Вот и всё. Действительно, всё так просто. Несколько часов медленной тягостной смерти в ловушке равнодушного камня, без защиты от Скверны, без надежды… или много, очень много часов, которые всё равно закончатся пустотой. У ангелов нет посмертия. Как, впрочем, и у демонов.  
Азирафаэль неохотно открыл глаза. Как просто… Думать ни о чём не хотелось. Бороться – не было уже сил. Хотелось… Хотелось, чтобы всё закончилось. Как можно быстрее.  
Но даже этого ему было не дано.  
С острой короткой болью он вдруг подумал, что зря Кроули не добил его, прежде чем уйти. Он мог бы дать ему смерть легче, чем ожидала его. Подумал – и вздрогнул, испугавшись тоскливой едкой горечи, залившей вдруг душу. Нет! Зачем, откуда это – он же не обвиняет, ни в чём не обвиняет Кроули! Не хочет обвинять!  
…не имеет права – обвинять. Кроули сделал всё, что мог. Нет, не так – намного, намного больше, чем мог, чем вообще был способен любой демон.   
Азирафаэль тихо застонал. И, поколебавшись, с неохотой закрутил крышку. Сам не знал, зачем – неужели надеялся ещё на что-то? Сил убирать фляжку в карман не было, и он просто бездумно сунул её за пазуху. На душе было тоскливо и муторно. Гадко было. Он не знал раньше, что в нём есть эта грязь, эта эгоистичная уверенность в том, что Кроули что-то _должен_ ему.   
Он отчаянно, до дурноты, до скручивающегося в животе холодного узла, боялся того, что ждало его. Боялся… и презирал себя за горькую тоскливую жалость к самому себе – только к себе, не к Кроули, который прошёл, в буквальном смысле, через Ад и после всех мучений вынужден был всё-таки оставить его. Страшно было даже подумать, что он должен был ощущать в тот момент. Азирафаэль только мельком представил, что это он в бессилии мечется по коридору, ища и не находя способ спасти попавшего в смертельную ловушку друга. Что разрывается между бесполезной гибелью рядом с обречённым Кроули и возможностью спастись хотя бы самому. Уходит, ни на миг не переставая думать о том, что где-то сзади медленно умирает его лучший друг…  
Он судорожно всхлипнул и, содрогнувшись всем телом, замотал головой, пытаясь избавиться от чудовищного видения. Нет! И он только что жалел _себя_?! Глупец, какой глупец…  
Азирафаэль ощутил, как захлёстывает его слепой, прогоняющий даже страх близкой гибели, ужас. Лишь сейчас он запоздало понял, что Кроули сейчас медленно умирает гораздо более страшной смертью, чем ждала его самого. Он не захотел, не смог сбежать, спрятаться, он спустился за ним в Преисподнюю – а значит, и забыть о том, что оставил его внизу, не сможет тоже. Простить себя – не сможет. Ангел услышал сдавленный глухой стон, и не сразу понял, что это он сам, закусив губу, пьяно раскачивается на коленях, пытаясь унять жгучую, неожиданно острую боль в груди.  
«Господи», - взмолился он, бездумно запрокидывая голову к низкому потолку, - «Господи, если Ты слышишь… Ты слышишь, ведь правда? Я, наверное, плохой ангел, я не заслуживаю Твоего милосердия, знаю. Я не прошу о нём…но неужели хотя бы Кроули не имеет права на Твоё прощение, Твою милость – сейчас, после всего, что он совершил доброго?! Пожалуйста, пусть он спасётся! Чего тебе стоит? Пусть он не винит себя, пожалуйста, прошу тебя!»  
Он зажмурился, пытаясь успокоить судорожное дыхание. И с новой болью остро пожалел, что Кроули не решился – не додумался? Не успел? – добить его, прежде чем уходить. Это спасло бы их обоих от лишних мучений. Это спасло бы Кроули от бессмысленных терзаний, от бесконечных попыток угадать, закончилось ли всё для него, Азирафаэля – или он всё ещё продолжает страдать?   
Он вновь тихо застонал, чувствуя, что не в силах уже справляться со всё возрастающей мощностью давящего мутного потока чужой злобы.   
И, измученно сжавшись в комок, закрыл глаза.  
Тяжёлый, болезненный озноб прокатывался по телу нескончаемыми волнами, отдавался давящей тупой болью в душе. Тёмная жестокая волна Скверны поднималась всё выше, и у него уже не было сил с ней бороться. В конце концов, если _это _случится быстрее, будет даже лучше.   
…Когда вдалеке раздались шаги, он даже не пошевелился. Зачем? Он узнал бы шаги Кроули. Даже не прислушиваясь, узнал бы. Кроули никогда не ходил так тяжело, размеренно, словно натянутое тело было ему не по размеру. Кроули никогда не дышал так громко.   
…никогда не вонял серой, гнилью и тиной.  
Кроули не вернулся бы. Если бы был шанс спасти его – он бы просто не ушёл. По крайней мере, дождался бы его пробуждения, чтобы попросить ждать и дать надежду.   
Азирафаэль медленно, с трудом подавляя глухой страх, вздохнул. Неловко потёрся лицом о брюки, пытаясь стереть следы слёз. И, стискивая зубы, через силу выпрямился навстречу вышедшему из-за угла Хастуру.


	14. Chapter 14

Темнота.  
Демоны не боятся темноты, они её порождения.   
«Нет-нет-нет, только не так, пожалуйста! Давай же, давай, дурацкая каменюка, у тебя должен быть конец, ну же!»  
Тишина.  
«Азирафаэль, чёртов идиот, не молчи, если ты жив, ска… поду… дай хоть какой-нибудь знак!»  
Глухой мёртвый камень со всех сторон.  
«Я в тебя не верю, слышишь?! Тебя нет. Ты просто дурацкая иллюзия, хренова иллюзия хренова ада, тебя нет, а я есть!»  
Пустота.  
«Да когда же ты закончишься, ради… ради хоть кого-нибудь, заканчивайся, ну пожалуйста!»  
Пустота – это не вакуум. О-о-о, нет. Вакуум был бы предпочтительнее. Пустота – это отсутствие всего. Света, звука, ощущений… жизни.  
«Я есть, слышишь, ты, грёбаная тупая иллюзия тупого Ада?! Я есть, а тебя нет, иди к чё… к Бо… проваливай хоть куда-нибудь!»  
Кроули знает, что происходит. Хотел бы не знать! Трудно воображать, что всё хорошо, когда тебя вмораживает в жидкий камень. Косяк. Дурацкий потолок оформился раньше, чем они успели прорваться. А-а-а, похрен! Он справится. Ему плевать на идиотский камень. Всё равно он в него не верит. Пока он не верит – этого не случится. Пустота не получит их. Ни его, ни Азирафаэля. Ни за что. Это вообще не пустота, это камень, тупой безмозглый камень, просто тысяча тонн твёрдого камня вверху, внизу, вокруг… Нет, стоп. Никакого камня. Всё хорошо, они просто идут сквозь рубеж Пятого Круга. Мерзко, аааа, как же мерзко! Они идут сквозь потолок, и скоро прорвутся. Точка.   
И вообще, никакой пустоты нет. Густая липкая пакость вокруг них. Гадость какая! Горячо… нет, холодно. Нет, всё-таки горячо. Холодно внизу, там, где держат предателей.  
«А вы кто – разве не?..»  
Стоп, а вот об этом не надо.   
«Азирафаэль, ангелы бы тебя побрали, ты ещё жив?! Держись, и лучше молчи, и да, дышать этой дрянью тоже не надо. Хотя нет, лучше всё-таки дыши, ты уже наверху, там можно.»  
Он помнит, что успел. Точно, успел. Как раз перед тем, как провалился от толчка куда-то вниз, потеряв направление. Значит, Азирафаэль точно наверху. Только так, и точка.  
Кроули не верит в смерть. Значит, её нет. Для них обоих её не будет. Азирафаэль молчит, его нет рядом – это хорошо, значит, он просто снаружи, а сам он ещё внутри – пока ещё! А ты заткнись, тоже мне, голос разума, никто тебя не спрашивал! Ему просто нужно время. Немного времени, чтобы выплыть. Кто-нибудь пробовал плыть в рисовом пудинге? Нет, кто-то точно пробовал – он сам пробовал, он сам сейчас словно в этом рисовом пудинге… в пудинге, не в камне!   
Кроули точно знает, что выберется. Должен выбраться. Иначе зачем было выталкивать ангела? Тот не доберётся один до портала. Или оба спасутся, или оба подохнут. Только так. Точка. Так что он выплывет. Ему просто нужно ещё немного времени. Это не камень, он не верит в камень, камень – это вообще фикция. Физический анекдот. В мире вообще нет ничего твёрдого. Просто куча крошечных атомов, крутящихся друг вокруг друга. И полно свободного места между ними. Вообще никаких проблем! Даже проще, чем путешествовать через телефонный сигнал. Хотя жаль, что здесь нет направления тока.  
«Азирафаэль, было бы чудесно, если бы ты подал хоть какой-нибудь знак! Маякни, что ли?… А, гадство, ты же не можешь… Ну, тогда просто дождись, будь добр, не вляпайся никуда, я скоро выберусь. Надо просто сообразить, где здесь хренов верх.»  
Ад, вообще-то, многомерен. Кроули это помнит, но какой смысл в восьмом измерении, если ему сейчас нужно всего одно? Он очень надеется, что сверху действительно был верх. Ангел в этой склизкой мерзости и минуты не выдержал бы. Так что, если он ошибся с направлением…  
Стоп.  
Он не ошибся.   
«Слышишь, ты, грёбаный… пудинг?! Я не ошибся, и мы оба живы, и даже не думай, что может быть иначе!..»  
Надо выбираться. Холодно, чёрт, чёрт, как же холодно… Нет, всё-таки горячо. Почему здесь так горячо?!. Пудинг едят холодным. Эй, ты меня слышишь, ты, липкая мерзость?!  
Кроули не позволяет думать себе о другом исходе. Он прорвётся. Плевать, что тела уже не ощущается. Может, и вовсе уже нет… Неважно. У электронов тоже нет ног, но они же как-то двигаются? А он умнее электрона. Надо просто собраться и заставить себя подняться наверх.  
Просто со…  
Грёбаный камень, да подчиняйся же ты! Какого ангела ты такой твёрдый? Ты не можешь быть твёрдым, тебя вообще нет! Ничего нет, кроме дурацкого потолка дурацкого Круга. Кроули верит, что это так. Только так, и никак иначе. Он прошёл через одну Границу, и вторую пройдёт, плевать, что холодно… как же холодно… Как же больно!  
Это всё вообще неважно. Электроны не испытывают боли. Он сейчас – маленький подвижный электрон, ему нужно просто пройти между большими неповоротливыми атомами дурацкого камня!  
«Слышишь, ты… тупая каменюка? Ты – всего лишь дурацкая куча дурацких атомов!»  
Это совсем просто. Он уже почти прошёл.  
«Ну же, да заканчивайся же ты, чтоб тебя!»  
Это прос…  
«Нет! Я не верю в тебя! Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт, так не должно быть, пожалуйста, нет!»  
Это просто…  
…камень.  
Это камень, и он не может, не может, не в силах пройти через него.  
Ад многомерен.  
И нематериален.  
…Он просто должен пройти между…  
В Преисподней нет атомов.  
«Не-е-ет!..»

***

Телефон надрывался, как безумный. Отец Уильям понадеялся было, что звонивший ошибся номером – кому придёт в голову искать священника в три часа ночи? Но громкая, чудовищно неуместная в этом скорбном месте трель не умолкала. Осознав, что неведомый собеседник не отстанет, пастор тяжело вздохнул и аккуратно закрыл маркер колпачком. Оставалось совсем немного, но высохший от времени стержень уже почти не писал, и каждый символ приходилось прорисовывать, по меньшей мере, дважды, чтобы добиться хоть какой-то чёткости.  
Пока он рылся в кармане, телефон замолчал. Но прежде, чем Уильям успел обрадоваться этому, принялся звонить вновь, долго и настойчиво. Делать было нечего. Пастор, неловко усевшись прямо на холодный пол, вынул аппарат и аккуратно нажал на зелёный значок.  
\- Слушаю, - устало проговорил он в трубку, против обыкновения, не спеша представляться. Если кому-то нужен именно он, они и так знают, кому позвонили.  
\- Дядя! – раздался из телефона встревоженный женский голос, и Ульям вздохнул уже тяжелее. Ну конечно. Добрейшая миссис Нортон не удержалась и поспешила проявить человеческое участие…  
\- Джессика, милая, у тебя что-то случилось? – мягко спросил он, догадываясь, что именно у неё могло случиться в такое время.  
\- У меня?! Дядя, при чём здесь я? Что у _тебя¬_ случилось? Мэг позвонила мне только что, сказала, что ты пришёл к ней, бледный, встрёпанный, просил зачем-то краски...  
Уильям обессиленно прикрыл глаза.  
\- Передай милой миссис Нортон мои благодарности, девочка моя. Мою душу согревает мысль, что она не только была столь добра, что не выставила меня в такой час на улицу, но ещё и не пожалела времени, чтобы позвонить тебе. Но ты зря волновалась. Я в полном порядке, не сошёл с ума и прекрасно себя чувствую.   
Он слабо улыбнулся собственным мыслям. Действительно, ведь нельзя же считать безумием то, что он сидит в ночи посреди осквернённого сатанинскими символами склепа, верит словам, написанным сотни лет назад в ветхом талмуде, и вдобавок почти закончил пентаграмму, чтобы вызвать демона? По крайней мере, он себя безумцем не чувствует. Говорят, правда, это тоже опасный симптом – сумасшедшие всегда считают себя абсолютно нормальными…  
Он тихо засмеялся, и что-то встревоженно говорящая племянница резко замолчала.  
\- Дядя?  
\- Помнишь наши игры, малышка?  
Джессика помолчала – то ли пыталась сообразить, о чём он говорит, то ли просто задумалась. Возможно даже, о его вменяемости.  
\- «Лгунья-Мэри»? – наконец, осторожно уточнила она. Уильям улыбнулся.  
\- «Джек-Молчун», - подтвердил он. Вздохнул, стараясь, чтобы вздох не был слишком тяжёлым. Бедняжка Джесси и так напугана всеми этими… странностями. – Сегодня Джек – я, малышка. Не будем об этом больше. Я не могу рассказывать тебе всего, но я обещаю тебе, девочка моя – со мной всё хорошо. Я не сошёл с ума. И не связался с наркомафией.  
Джессика в телефоне нервно фыркнула:  
\- Наркомафия? Почему именно наркомафия?  
\- Потому что я с ними не связался, - засмеялся старик. И тут же, подавившись воздухом, невольно закашлялся. Грудь тяжело сдавило, за рёбрами вспыхнула и начала медленно расти тупая боль.  
\- Дядя!  
\- Ти… тише, малышка! – с трудом справившись с дыханием, прохрипел он. – Просто кашель. Не надо так нервничать.  
\- Ты опять не пьёшь своё лекарство! – обвиняюще воскликнула Джессика. Отец Уильям невольно прижал руку к груди, пытаясь отдышаться и с тревогой понимая, что сегодня сердце прихватило уже третий раз. Впрочем, после таких чудес…   
\- Пью, - не покривив душой, устало возразил он. Поколебался, и добавил мягко, старательно сдерживая дыхание, чтобы не пугать племянницу то и дело прерывающимися хрипами. – Джессика, девочка моя, мне семьдесят три. В моём возрасте немного пошаливающее сердце – это нормально.   
В трубке раздалось что-то, подозрительно похожее на всхлип.  
Уильям тяжело вздохнул.   
\- Ну что ты, Джес? Ты что, опять плачешь? Что ты опять выдумала себе, глупая девочка? Я не собираюсь умирать, и чувствую себя почти превосходно, а тебе надо меньше слушать мистера Даулинга! Вечно он пугает тебя своими диагнозами.  
\- Дядя, - всхлипнули в трубке. – Давай я приеду к тебе сейчас? Ну зачем ты сидишь один в этой своей дурацкой часовне? Вдруг что случится… Я заберу тебе к нам, хочешь? Колин не против, и дети тебя обожают… И мы можем отвозить тебя утром в церковь, если тебе это так нужно…  
Старый пастор тяжело вздохнул. Ох, Джессика… Маленькая славная девочка, никак не желающая понять, что молодым надо жить самим, а не оглядываться каждый миг на вот-вот готового преставиться старика.  
\- Мы уже говорили об этом, малышка, - мягко возразил он, - Я предпочитаю тишину и одиночество. А ты можешь приехать ко мне на выходные.  
Он вспомнил о недорисованной пентаграмме, о странном демоне с умоляющими, чем-то похожими на змеиные, глазами, и поспешно поправился.  
\- Хотя нет, не надо, я сам приеду к вам в воскресенье.   
Он коротко вздохнул, с трудом подавил новый приступ кашля. Помолчал, набираясь сил для очередной фразы. Джессика молчала – тревожно, недовольно; как всегда, несогласная.  
\- Дядя, я боюсь за тебя, - жалобно проговорила она после долгой паузы.  
\- Не ст… кх-х… не стоит, Джес.  
Кашель упрямо подступал к горлу, тяжёлое давление в груди не становилось меньше. Казалось, наоборот усиливалось. Он с трудом перевёл дыхание и, собравшись с силами, мысленно попросил у Господа прощения за ложь:  
\- Ты разбудила меня, девочка моя. Давай поговорим утром, как т… ты смотришь на это? В моём возрасте ночной сон – лучшее лекарство…  
Джессика молчала долго. Долго и очень неодобрительно. Отец Уильям буквально кожей чувствовал, как племянница подозрительно сверлит глазами новенький смартфон, чувствуя, что любимый дядя лукавит, но не в силах поймать его на лжи. Он очень надеялся, что она согласится закончить разговор. Ещё минута-две – и перепуганная Джессика вызовет неотложку прямо в часовню. Интересно, а это неведомый прорицатель предусмотрел? Было бы забавно…  
Он тяжело перевёл дыхание. Племянница молчала.  
\- Джес?  
\- Хорошо, дядя… - неохотно вздохнула она наконец. – Но утром ты мне позвонишь. И пожалуйста, я тебя прошу – не надо подвигов! Ты помнишь, что говорил мистер Даулинг. Тебя не проклянут, если ты вызовешь 911. Даже если тебе просто станет немного нехорошо. Дядя?  
Пастор устало прикрыл глаза. Джессика, девочка, как же много ты говоришь… Какая ты славная девочка, всё ещё девочка, в свои сорок пять, маленькая и добрая – и как же тяжело с тобой, когда ты начинаешь кого-то спасать…  
\- Я обещаю, Джес… - с трудом переводя дыхание, устало проговорил он. – Не волнуйся. Доброй ночи тебе, девочка моя.  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, нажал на сброс.  
И лишь после этого позволил себе откинутся затылком к холодной стене и обессиленно застонать. Нет, определённо, он слишком стар для всего этого…  
Спустя несколько минут отец Уильям открыл глаза, с трудом выпрямил ноющую спину и подрагивающими от усталости руками открыл несчастный маркер.   
\- Держись, приятель, судьба у нас такая… - пробормотал он себе под нос, морщась от тупой, так и не стихшей до конца боли в груди. – Давно пора на свалку, да вот – нельзя, надо работать…   
Маркер, разумеется, не ответил. А старый пастор нервно усмехнулся и, в очередной раз послюнив стержень, взялся на предпоследний символ.  
Он очень надеялся, что давно умерший пророк предусмотрел чрезмерную заботливость одной очаровательной племянницы, жены и матери, и он успеет всё сделать вовремя. Что-то подсказывало Уильяму, что времени на работу у него осталось совсем немного…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Буду очень благодарна, если вы скажете несколько слов о ваших впечатлениях! Ваши комментарии очень важны для меня и мотивируют на более быстро написание продолжения)))


	15. Chapter 15

Азирафаэль пытался убедить себя, что готов ко всему. Изо всех сил пытался. На самом деле, он не слишком верил в это: память о последнем общении с Хастуром была ещё слишком жива. Подлеченные Кроули крылья ныли от одной только мысли об этом ужасном мерзком демоне… а особенно – о его мече. Но изменить что-либо он всё равно был не в силах. И сейчас отчаянно пытался унять ознобную дрожь. Хотя бы ту её часть, которая никак не была связана с пронизывающим до самых костей адским холодом.   
Получалось плохо. И недобрая, полная жестокого удовлетворения улыбка на губах демона делу тем более не способствовала.  
\- Ангело-о-очек, - глумливо протянул Хастур, растягивая покрытые язвами губы ещё шире. – Я думал, ты уже давно загнулся, пернатый. Ну, тебе же хуже, у меня ещё много идей на твой счёт…  
Азирафаэль мысленно содрогнулся. Ледяной клубок в животе дёрнулся и скрутился ещё плотнее, вызывая почти физическую дурноту. Ангел с трудом удержался, чтобы не отшатнуться – бессмысленно и рефлекторно, как человек отшатнулся бы от уже однажды обжегшего его огня. Вместо этого он изо всех сил стиснул челюсти, заставляя зубы не стучать, и взглянул прямо в глаза подходящего демона – со всей смелостью, на какую только бы способен. Немного утешало то, что надолго его в любом случае не хватит. Когда-нибудь всё кончится.   
Азирафаэль подавил панический, против воли рвущийся из груди вздох – и упрямо усмехнулся в лицо Хастуру. Постарался усмехнуться.   
\- Ни на миг н-не сомневаюсь, что все эти идеи т-такие же низкоинтеллектуальные, как и ты сам, демон!  
Улыбка получилась дрожащая и, понимал он сам, наверняка жалкая. Но зато он пошутил. Кажется, это называется сарказмом. Кроули гордился бы им… наверное.  
В груди вновь что-то болезненно сжалось; Азирафаэль с содроганием посмотрел на медленно перекашивающееся злобой лицо Хастура, и напомнил себе, что всё хорошо. Разве было бы лучше, если бы они погибли здесь вдвоём?..  
А демон, кажется, и впрямь оскорбился. Надо же. Азирафаэль только и успел ахнуть, когда Хастур, прибавив шаг, резко нагнулся и вцепился липкой пятернёй ему в горло.   
\- Начал дерзить, ангелочек? – с ненавистью прошипел он. – Я посмотрю, насколько хватит твоей дерзости. Мне приказали привести Кроули живым – про целость никто ничего не говорил. А тебя вообще уже давно списали, и мои хозяева, и твоё начальство. Чуешь, о чём речь?  
Азирафаэль судорожно хватал воздух, краем мутящегося от боли и захлёстывающей паники сознания пытаясь понять, умрёт ли он, если демон сейчас придушит его, или просто развоплотится и попадёт в Рай? Он не был уверен, какой исход пугает его больше.  
\- С… сначала тебе придётся… - прохрипел он, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не закричать, - Поймать К… Кроули… А потом уже… Кх-х-х…  
Хастур, скривившись, оттолкнул его от себя, и ангел чуть было не упал, чувствуя, как подкатывает к горлу едкая дурнота. Упал бы – но сделать это, когда твои ноги по колено застряли в полу, непросто.   
Он согнулся, судорожно вцепившись обеими руками в буквально горящее, как от прикосновения адского пламени, горло, захлёбываясь мучительным кашлем. И вновь остро пожалел, что Кроули не позаботился добить его.   
«Пожалуйста!» - отчаянно взмолился он, с трудом втягивая в саднящее горло затхлый воздух, - «Пожалуйста, Господи, я знаю, что предал Твой замысел, но ведь Ты знаешь, ради чего я это сделал! Прошу, если это возможно – пусть всё будет… не слишком долго! Пожалуйста…»  
Прошло, наверное, не меньше минуты, прежде чем Азирафаэль смог прийти в себя и с трудом, преодолевая сопротивление корчащегося от ужаса разума, поднять голову. Хастур стоял рядом, разглядывая его с жестоким удовлетворением. Дождавшись, когда ангел выпрямится, он ухмыльнулся и пообещал:  
\- Это только начало, ангелочек. Я бы развлёкся с тобой ещё, но сначала дела. Ничего, потерпи. Сейчас я достану твоего приятеля, и вы сможете полюбоваться, как я обрываю вам крылышки. Сначала ему, потом тебе… То, что осталось от прошлого раза.  
И он захохотал, кажется, очень довольный своей шуткой. Жаба на его голове лениво перебрала лапами и моргнула выпуклыми глазами. Азирафаэль содрогнулся от этого булькающего кудахтанья. И безотчётно обхватил себя руками за плечи, с ужасом вспоминая, _как _это было в первый раз. Нет. Нет, только не снова… Он просто не выдержит.   
«Кроули, ради Бога, ну почему?! Один удар, всего один…»  
Ему было муторно от своей горечи, от своего отчаяния и едкой – не обиды даже – тоскливого непонимания, почему Кроули, такой умный, такой предусмотрительный, такой заботливый… Почему он оставил его в Преисподней живым. Почему… почему отдал его обратно Аду, вместо того чтобы позволить просто исчезнуть, не испытывать больше всего того, что могли придумать для него Хастур и другие демоны?!  
\- Ты его не достанешь… - как сквозь сон, услышал он свой срывающийся голос. – Кроули не идиот. Он уже давно наверху! Тебе никогда не получить его, мерзкая тварь!  
Хастур резко оборвал смех. Довольное выражение поблекло, на миг на испещрённом язвами лице мелькнула тревога. Он застыл, прислушиваясь к чему-то. Потом медленно, мерзко усмехнулся.  
\- Ты уверен, пернатый?  
«Да!» - хотелось выкрикнуть Азирафаэлю. Он не смог даже вздохнуть. Слепой, оглушающий ужас рухнул на плечи, сдавил горло. Нет, не может быть. Кроули наверняка спасся, успел выбраться из Ада. Хастур просто пугает его. У Кроули было время… наверняка, было.  
Он прерывисто всхлипнул, с трудом глуша невольный стон. Лишь сейчас он осознал, что Кроули мог не успеть дойти до портала. Он мог вообще уйти не по своей воле. Что, если его забрали другие демоны? Что, если Хастур уже знает о том, что Кроули в руках Ада?!  
\- Я не верю тебе… - с трудом, чувствуя, как дрожит голос, прошептал он, не в силах отвести взгляда от довольного лица демона.  
Тот расплылся в ещё более довольной улыбке.  
\- Это хорошо… Я люблю убивать надежду.  
А потом, отвернувшись, поднял правую руку и, напрягшись, потянул её вверх – словно вытаскивал из реки попавшуюся на крючок рыбу.  
И Азирафаэль, отшатнувшись, с дурнотой увидел, как совершенно ровный пол вдруг вспучился, пошёл волнами, медленно поднимаясь горбом.   
Он вскрикнул – и демон, оглянувшись, растянул губы в садистской усмешке. Нет. Это не могло быть правдой. Не могло. Кроули ушёл. Он должен был спастись. Он ведь не сделал бы этого, не совершил бы такой глупости, он не…  
Азирафаэль задохнулся сырым воздухом и с глухим стоном вцепился пальцами себе в плечи. Нет. Нет, нет, нет, пожалуйста…  
Он уже знал, что ошибся. Ещё не увидел, не поверил ещё… но уже – _знал_.  
«Кроули, ради Бога, зачем…»  
Он в ужасе следил за тем, как растёт на полу каменный пузырь. Нет. Нет, этого не может быть… Тупая, рвущая грудь боль считала иначе. Она раньше него знала, знала безошибочно – может.   
«Нет…»  
Узел в животе дёрнулся, сворачиваясь ещё туже, и упруго толкнулся вверх, к горлу. Азирафаэль сдавленно застонал, с трудом борясь с подступающей тошнотой. Кажется, ему несколько минут назад было страшно? О, Господи, да он даже не знал, что такое страх…  
\- О, мой Бог… - сдавленно прошептал он, не в силах отвести взгляд от всё чётче вырисовывающейся на полу фигуры. Он ещё не верил. Не хотел верить.  
…Сейчас, пока бесполезно распахнутые крылья были сплошь залиты серым камнем, это ещё было возможно.   
А миг спустя Кроули вздрогнул, мучительно выгнулся, с захлёбывающимся хрипом ловя ртом воздух, закашлялся, содрогаясь всем телом. Чёрные крылья судорожно затрепетали, пытаясь распрямиться; бесполезно. Кончики так и остались погружёнными во вновь стремительно твердеющий камень – как и руки демона до локтя, и почти всё тело. Казалось, он просто прилёг отдохнуть – как мог бы улечься на берегу утомившийся пляжник, не желающий раньше времени выбираться из ласковых морских волн. Только вот вода эта была серой, морщинистой, и не было от неё ни спасения, ни освобождения.  
Азирафаэль ощутил, как мучительно сдавило что-то внутри. Увидел, как качнулись вокруг стены… И, запоздало опустив руки, упёрся трясущимися ладонями в пол, пытаясь заставить себя сидеть, не падать, не уплывать в спасительно сгущающийся перед глазами туман. Не оставлять Кроули одного. Господи, как он посмел решить, что Кроули мог бросить его?..  
\- О мой Бог… - без сил прошептал ангел, задыхаясь от подступающих к горлу рыданий. – Кроули…  
Кроули дёрнулся от звуков его голоса. Вскинул голову, слепо моргая и пытаясь сфокусировать чёрные, чудовищно расширенные щели зрачков. Приподнялся… постарался приподняться. И, запоздало осознав, что происходит, в панике рванулся, пытаясь освободиться от мёртвой каменной хватки. Азирафаэль увидел, как исказилось смертельным ужасом его лицо, когда он понял, что поманившая было свобода оказалась лишь миражом.  
Рядом в восторге зашёлся булькающим смехом Хастур.  
\- Застрял… змеёныш, - хрюкая, сообщил он, заставляя резко замершего Кроули повернуть к нему перекошенное лицо. – Теперь уже не такой самоуверенный, а, Кроули?  
\- Хассстур… - с ненавистью прошипел тот в ответ; и Азирафаэль с острым уколом жалости услышал в срывающемся голосе безрезультатно скрываемый страх.  
А Кроули уже завертел головой, торопливо осматриваясь. Замер, увидев ангела. Мелькнуло на измученном лице облегчение, тут же сменяясь яростью… и паникой. Азирафаэль только судорожно хватал губами воздух, не в силах ничего сказать. А глаза Кроули уже стремительно пробежались по его лицу, скользнули по телу, с явным страхом ища следы ран… Застыли, неверяще впившись в то место, где Азирафаэль всё ещё чувствовал стремительно отнимающимися ногами смертельный холод камня.  
И медленно поднялись обратно.  
Ангел увидел, как дёрнулись трясущиеся губы. И почти угадал – не слово, мысль, так и не сорвавшуюся с онемевшего от ужаса языка.  
_«Прости.»_  
И, глухо застонав от скрутившей внутренности боли, согнулся, утыкаясь лбом в колени.   
«Нет», – бессмысленным рефреном стучало в ушах. - Нет. Нет, пожалуйста, почему он, за что?!»  
\- Ангел! – испуганно прошипел Кроули, панически дёргаясь в своей каменной ловушке. Азирафаэль увидел это – краем глаза. Услышал.  
…вырваться из захлестнувшего его чёрного, беспросветного отчаяния – не смог.  
«Почему?!», – беззвучно взвыл он, закрокидывая голову к равнодушному… потолку. Небес здесь не было… и не будет уже – для них не будет. – «За что Ты с ним – так?! Неужели он хотя бы сейчас не заслужил Твоего прощения?!»  
Он знал ответ. Знал, и ненавидел себя за это. Демоны непрощаемы. Для них нет ни Искупления, ни Спасения. Что бы они не совершили. У них нет даже души: Она отняла её у них – тогда, в самом начале, после первого в мире предательства.   
От демонов никто не ждёт добра.  
Никто.  
Он услышал свой сдавленный стон – и вдруг мучительно пожалел, что не прекратил борьбу тогда, в раскалённой могиле. Кроули успел бы прорваться сам. Без балласта. Он сам обрёк своего друга на гибель.  
…И, даже спасённый им, не сумел этого осознать. Посмел обвинить его в очередном, не менее страшном предательстве.  
Где-то рядом вновь довольно расхохотался Хастур, и жаба поддержала его гнусавым кваканьем.  
…Он даже не задумался, _зачем _Кроули оттолкнул его прочь от себя. Зачем – и куда.  
\- Ангел?.. Азирафаэль, какого хрена?!.  
Если бы ангелы могли умирать от ненависти к себе, Азирафаэль уже превратился бы в горстку пепла. Он никогда не думал, что можно испытывать к самому себе такое омерзение. Такой гнев. Он просто… просто поверил в то, что Кроули мог его бросить. После всего, что его демон для него сделал. После того, как спустился за ним в Ад, после этих бесконечных часов, когда Кроули каждый миг был рядом, чтобы защитить, поддержать, вытащить из смертельной ловушки… После того, как не побоялся напоить убийственной для него водой из собственных рук – после всего этого он просто поверил, что Кроули решил спасаться в одиночестве и оставил его умирать.   
\- Азирафаэль!!!  
Яростный вопль Кроули заставил его вздрогнуть и, опомнившись, прийти в себя.  
\- Ты что творишшшшь, чёртов ангел? – с бешенством прошипел Кроули, впиваясь взглядом в его лицо и со злостью дёргаясь в сковавшем его камне. – Я же ссссказал, что вытащщщю тебя! Заткниссссь и уссспокойся!  
Он прерывисто вздохнул. Господи. Господи, неужели Ты не видишь этого, неужели он не заслуживает Твоего прощения?   
\- Кроули, я… - он задохнулся словами, всхлипнул, чувствуя, как скручивает всё тело мучительный озноб.  
\- Тишшше, ангел. Ничего ещщщё не кончилось.  
В наступившей на миг беспомощной тишине громко и противно хмыкнул Хастур.  
\- Вот тут ты прав, Кроули… - недобро ухмылясь, подтвердил он. – Для тебя ещё всё только начинается. И для твоего пернатого приятеля тоже.  
Кроули оскалился в жуткой ненавидящей усмешке.  
\- Он мне не _приятель_, Хассстур.  
Азирафаэль дёрнулся. Раскалённый укол боли прошил сердце, и он с трудом сдержал стон. А Кроули, с тревогой скосив на него глаза, продолжил, и каждое слово было – словно плевок в лицо ухмыляющемуся герцогу Ада:  
\- Он мой _друг_, Хассстур, мой лучшшшший друг, четыре буквы, открой ссссловарь и посмотри, как пишшшется. И если ты хоть пальцем его тронешшшь…  
Демон презрительно скривился. Шагнул к Азирафаэлю, с садистской ухмылочкой протягивая к нему руку. У Азирафаэля не было сил, даже чтобы испугаться. Сейчас он был бы благодарен за боль. За что угодно был бы благодарен, лишь бы хоть на миг притушить тот мучительный огонь стыда и отвращения к себе, что выгрызал сейчас его сердце.  
\- И что будет, если трону? – прохрипел Хастур, склоняясь к нему.  
\- Умрёшшшь, - с ненавистью выдохнул Кроули. И Азирафаэль, содрогнувшись от прозвучавшей в его голосе смертельной убеждённости, увидел, как улыбка медленно стекла с лица Хастура. Демон замер, не дотянувшись до него каких-то дюймов. И, недоверчиво оглянувшись на сверлящего его взглядом Кроули, заколебался.   
\- Хочешь сказать, ты меня убьёшь? – презрительно скривился он, и Азирафаэль со слабым удивлением понял, что его голос звучит… неуверенно. И вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что сам – верит Кроули. Знает, что тот ничего не сможет сделать… Но не верить – не может.  
\- Иди сссюда, Хассстур, это нашшш спор, - сквозь зубы прошипел Кроули вместо ответа. – Или риссскни ударить ангела. Я сссдохну, но тебя ссс собой заберу. Даже не сссомневайся.  
И Азирафаэль с содроганием понял, что он тоже – не сомневается.  
Хастур, нервно отступивший на шаг от него, кажется, не сомневался тоже. Он нахмурился, неуверенно переводя взгляд с него на сверлящего его взглядом беспомощного демона, и снова на него, и вновь – на Кроули. А потом, с явной натугой скривив губы, шагнул к Кроули.   
А Азирафаэль, мысленно задыхаясь от страха при мысли о том, что мог задумать Кроули, отчётливо осознал, что им был дан второй шанс. И впервые за последние полчаса вдруг ощутил, как сдавливающее его беспросветное отчаяние немного слабеет, давая вздохнуть чуть более свободно. Кроули видит шанс на спасение. Значит, он теперь тоже должен его увидеть. Увидеть – и помочь своему другу спасти их обоих.  
Третьего чуда, понимал он, уже не будет.  
…И если этот мерзкий демон оказался способен приказывать камню – значит, они должны найти способ заставить его сделать это ещё раз.  
Для них.  
Кроули поймал его взгляд. Азирафаэль, холодея, увидел, как тот слабо улыбнулся дрожащими губами, увидел немой страх – нет, не страх даже, слепой нерассуждающий ужас в его глазах…  
…И запоздало понял, что на этот раз спасать их придётся ему.  
И быстро. Пока жестоко ухмыляющийся Хастур не сделал с Кроули что-то… что-то очень плохое.


	16. Chapter 16

Кроули не врал. Ну, вернее, он врал, и врал часто – но сейчас он был искренен, как никогда. Он _знал_, что может убить Хастура. Знал, что сделает это, если тот посмеет причинить боль Азирафаэлю. Нельзя сказать, что этот выход ему нравился… Взрыв святой воды прямо в собственном кармане не пережить ни ему, ни любому демону в радиусе десятка метров. И на фоне всех остальных вариантов это было даже неплохо, по крайней мере, он не будет мучиться слишком долго. В отличие от Азирафаэля, да. Но, если уж на то пошло, они оба могут здесь сдохнуть, и очень скоро. Так что лучше уж пусть ангел захлебнётся дыханием Ада, чем его будет долго и с удовольствием мучить урод вроде Хастура.   
Да, он мог убить Хастура. Без особого труда. На такое простое чудо его сил даже сейчас хватило бы с лихвой. Другое дело, что он не хотел этого делать. Очень сильно не хотел. Так что изо всех сил надеялся, что Хастур поверит.   
И, наверное, был достаточно убедителен. Хастур поверил. Кажется, даже испугался. Немного.  
Кракен, да даже Азирафаэль, похоже, поверил! И тоже испугался. Очень сильно. Кроули был почти доволен. Хотя нет, не доволен. Он мысленно пообещал себе, что извинится перед ангелом, если они выберутся отсюда. Как-нибудь в своём стиле – пирожные там, бутылка хорошего вина… Может даже потрудиться и добыть какой-нибудь редкий пылесборник для его коллекции. Да, точно. Но сначала – всё-таки выбраться из Ада.  
Кроули чувствовал, что его трясёт. Он был зол. Очень зол! На себя, увязшего вместе с Азирафаэлем в этом чёртовом… потолке? Полу? На Хастура, на владык Ада, упёршихся в идиотскую идею мести, вместо того чтобы просто оставить их в покое. На Всемогущую, которая, похоже, просто развлекалась, сбрасывая их из одной ямы с дерьмом в другую. Даже на Азирафаэля, застрявшего в этом идиотском полу, вместо того чтобы нормально выбраться на свободу, когда ещё была такая возможность.  
Ну, если откровенно, на Азирафаэля он был зол меньше всего. Странно было бы ожидать от эфирного существа проворства там, где даже демон чуть было не превратился в каменную скульптуру. Ладно. Можно просто порадоваться, что ангел жив и не растворился к чертям собачьим в Скверне за те секунды, пока они оба барахтались в теряющем проницаемость потолке. Зато на себя он злился по-настоящему. Вообще, если подумать, очень логичный исход. Он застрял намертво, Азирафаэль… не так серьёзно, но тоже намертво, безногих ангелов ещё никто не видел, и, наверное, не зря. И на что он, вообще, рассчитывал? Можно подумать, Азирафаэль мог бы выбраться из Преисподней сам, без его помощи! Один вред от этого тупого героизма.   
Он был очень зол на себя.  
…А ещё ему было страшно. Кажется, Хастур на него по-настоящему сердит. А уж как сердита Вельзевул и остальные… О-о-о, это лучше не представлять. Хастур, по крайней мере, слишком туп, чтобы придумать что-то по-настоящему мучительное.   
\- Что дальшшшее, приятель? – нервно прошипел он, кривя губы в скабрезной улыбке. – Тебя, я сссмотрю, повысили? Что ты сссделал с Плутосом*, кссстати?  
Не то, чтобы его интересовала судьба невезучего коллеги… Но пока Хастур говорит, он, возможно, не будет ничего с ним делать. И, быть может, он всё-таки сможет придумать, как выбраться из этого дерьма. Он в очередной раз, никак не в силах смириться с беспомощностью, дёрнул руками (или тем, где они должны были быть… Кстати, да, это тоже вопрос). Злость немного приглушала страх. И помогала не обращать внимания на белого до синевы, крупно дрожащего Азирафаэля, который, кажется, уже едва дышал. Приметного блестящего колпачка в кармане жилета видно не было. Вот же чёрт.  
Он тихо зашипел, невольно отшатнувшись, когда Хастур, в один шаг преодолев расстояние между ними, склонился над ним с нехорошо блестящими глазами.  
\- Плутос – неудачник, - довольно ухмыльнулся он, глядя ему прямо в глаза. –Ты знаешь, как поступают у нас с неудачниками, Кроули.   
О да, знал. И сам, и… по рассказам Азирафаэля тоже. Бедняга Нанилебим** ему даже нравился – по крайней мере, он был безобидным. Хотя и туповатым.  
\- Неудачник? – чувствуя, как его колотит мерзкая ознобная дрожь, пробормотал он. – Я думал, это теперь твой титул. Бессменный.   
Нет, ему не было смешно. Совсем. Но насмешки помогали хоть немного справляться с выкручивающим внутренности страхом. И не думать слишком много о теле, которого у него, кажется, и впрямь уже… почти не было. Ему было погано. Не столько даже больно (почти нет, на самом деле, по крайней мере, по сравнению с давешней прогулкой по церкви). Нет, это скорее можно было назвать «противным» чувством, чем мучительным. Камень, по идее, был только снаружи. А по ощущениям – и внутри тоже. И желудку это не нравилось. Как и всему остальному телу. Но Кроули сильно сомневался, что идея проблеваться перед лицом у наслаждающегося своей победой Хастура была достаточно хорошей, чтобы всё-таки исполнить её.  
…Идея хамить, кажется, была ещё хуже. Он невольно взвыл, когда правое крыло вдруг прошило острой болью, и в панике заметался, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Услышал полный ужаса вскрик Азирафаэля. И лишь потом ощутил, как хрустят кости под непонятно когда материализованным мечом Хастура.  
\- Ты можешь дерзить, Кроули… - с ненавистью проскрипел Хастур. – Пока ещё можешь. Я не люблю шутников, ты знаешь. Но мне даже нравится, что ты ещё барахтаешься. Что ты там говорил про неудачников?  
Он сильнее навалился на меч, и Кроули с захлёстывающей сознание паникой почувствовал, как расходятся мышцы под раскалённым клинком. Боль хлестнула вверх по крылу, до самого плеча. Обжигающей волной ударила по позвоночнику. Он услышал свой исступлённый срывающийся вопль; услышал хруст собственных костей, ломающихся под давлением адского меча. И мир потонул в океане невыносимой агонии.  
…Сколько прошло времени, прежде чем он смог отдышаться и вновь начал воспринимать что-либо, кроме пульсирующего огнём крыла, он не знал. С трудом выныривая из багрового омута, он ощутил, как саднит сорванное горло, почувствовал солёный вкус на языке и тянущее чувство в то ли вывихнутых, то ли просто перенапряжённых плечах. По крылу прокатывались волны обжигающей пульсации. Он услышал сдавленные, задыхающиеся всхлипы – и не сразу понял, что издаёт их он сам.  
\- Так вот, про неудачников, Кроули… - с садистским удовольствием прошептал Хастур, склоняя свою покрытую гниющими язвами рожу к самому его лицу. – Плутос не оправдал доверия Владык. Сорок минут на поиски бомбы, которой вообще не было! Так что теперь за него я. Я должен поблагодарить тебя, змеёныш, если бы не твоя глупая шутка со святой водой, мне бы это место ещё нескоро досталось…  
Кроули слышал его, как сквозь плотный слой ваты. Боль мешала думать, не давала сосредоточиться ни на чём, кроме грызущего кости огня. Он смутно помнил, что должен искать выход. Должен… Чёрт, должен делать хоть что-то!  
Хастур, ухмыльнувшись, качнул меч в ране, и Кроули, захлебнувшись криком, вновь забился в сковывающем его камне, непроизвольно пытаясь уйти от мучений. Как сквозь туман, услышал отчаянный, срывающийся голос Азирафаэля, умоляюще кричащий что-то; услышал – но не смог даже разобрать слов.  
Боль заслоняла всё. Какой-то миг он ещё пытался думать, пытался цепляться за панические мысли, искать спасительный выход… Потом ушло и это. Тело конвульсивно содрогалось, он чувствовал волны мучительных судорог, проходящих по груди и гаснущих там, где плоть переходила в равнодушный камень пола. Судорожно, беспорядочно дёргалось покалеченное крыло, и каким-то краем сознания он даже понимал, что делает только хуже, что надо замереть, переждать, не нанизываться ещё глубже на неторопливо движущийся между суставов клинок… Понимал.  
…И продолжал корчиться, против собственной воли дёргая к себе горящее огнём крыло, не в силах справиться с невыносимой болью. Камень держал прочно. Он не мог вытащить крыльев. Не чувствовал рук. Смутно ощутил, как резануло новое, тупое и не слишком заметное на фоне захлёстывающей его агонии жжение в крайних маховых. Освободиться он не мог; а вот повредить случайно пару перьев, кажется, удалось.  
…Мысли постепенно становились более осмысленными. Более чёткими. Кроули не сразу осознал, что меча больше нет в ране, а сам Хастур, нагнувшись, жадно следит за его судорогами, буквально пожирая его взглядом.  
\- Чёртов… псссихопат… - задыхаясь, прошипел он, с трудом успокаивая заходящееся сердце и пытаясь хоть немного отстраниться от дёргающего огнём крыла. Он сам не знал, зачем продолжает хамить. Где-то на самой границе сознания робко бормотал что-то умное тихий голос, напоминавший, что пока Хастур занят им, он не тронет Азирафаэля. Что ангел, быть может, сможет что-то придумать…   
Кроули через силу поднял голову, пытаясь сморгнуть багровую пелену с глаз. Сглотнул кровь. И наконец смог сфокусировать расплывающееся зрение.   
Вот чёрт.  
…Азирафаэль был не бледен. Ангелы, как раньше думал Кроули, такой цвет лица в принципе не способны изобразить. Ему приходилось видеть похожий у свежих покойников – изжелта-синий, почти серый, мертвенный оттенок кожи, от которой вся кровь вытекла наружу сквозь несовместимые с жизнью раны.  
Он прерывисто вздохнул и без сил уронил голову. Нет, надо собраться. Азирафаэль сам умирает. Куда он дел остатки воды, чёртов идиот? Уже выпил? Или потерял где-то?  
Он со стоном прижался щекой к холодному камню, кусая губы, чтобы не взвыть вновь от ощущения раскалённых зубов, грызущих крыло – целиком, по всей длине. Плечи всё ещё слабо вздрагивали – он помнил, конечно же, помнил, что не может высвободить руки… Трудно высвободить то, что застряло в чёртовом камне по локоть… И, возможно, уже вовсе растворилось в нём. Но боли было всё равно. Она требовала от тела своей дани. А он не мог ей сопротивляться.  
С трудом повернув голову, он с содроганием взглянул на довольно ухмыляющегося Хастура. Всхлипнул, с трудом подавив мучительный порыв отползти прочь, хоть немного дальше от своего палача. Тот поощрительно кивнул.  
\- Это только начало, Кроули, - почти ласково пообещал он. – Мне сказали доставить тебя живым… И ты будешь живым, обещаю. Но никто не говорил, что я должен привести тебя с крыльями. Так что отдышись, не спеши. Я хочу слышать, как ты вопишь. Можешь уже начинать умолять.  
\- Что… - задыхаясь и чувствуя, как мутится в голове от слепого нерассуждающего ужаса, прохрипел Кроули, - Чего ты хочешшшь?  
\- Я? – Хастур жестоко ухмыльнулся. – Я хочу, чтобы ты сдох как можно более мучительным способом.   
В этом Кроули и не сомневался. Хастур никогда не любил его. А после того, что он сделал с его напарником…  
\- Я… так понимаю… есссли я просссто извинюсссь, тебя не уссстроит?.. – запинаясь и презирая самого себя за невольно срывающийся на всхлипы голос, прошептал он.  
\- Правильно понимаешь. Но я могу… - он оглянулся на Азирафаэля, и в его глазах мелькнуло жестокое удовлетворение, от которого Кроули передёрнулся и на пару секунд забыл, как дышать. – Я могу дать тебе отдохнуть, Кроули. Ты же устал? Сильно устал? Хочешь, чтобы я не делал тебе больно? Мы можем немного поиграть с твоим пернатым приятелем… пока ты отдыхаешь.  
\- Нет! – в ужасе выдохнул он, раньше, чем успел осмыслить сказанное.   
Хастур презрительно хохотнул. А Азирафаэль только бессильно дёрнулся, с отчаянием глядя на него. Кажется, он пытался поймать его взгляд. Кроули не собирался позволять этого. Ему было страшно. Очень страшно, и показывать это ангелу он не планировал.   
\- Кроули… - беспомощно пробормотал Азирафаэль, так и не сумев встретиться с ним глазами. – Кроули, д… дорогой мой… пожалуйста, не надо! Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Я… не волнуйся за меня, не думаю, что мне уже может что-то с… серьёзно повредить…  
Он едва заметно запинался на словах, и даже не приглядываясь, Кроули видел, какая крупная дрожь колотит ангела. И понимал, слишком хорошо понимал, что происходит. Скверна не просто душит Азирафаэля – она буквально убивает его, стремительно высасывая из него силы и жизнь через закованные в прОклятый камень ноги. Ещё несколько – часов? Минут? Ещё немного времени, и Азирафаэлю действительно будет всё равно, пытают его или лечат.   
…Но причинить ему боль всё ещё можно. Кроули медленно, прерывисто вздохнул, пытаясь справиться с рвущей крыло агонией. Пытаясь хотя бы не дёргаться в своих каменных оковах, дать ране хоть немного поджить… И, сам чувствуя, какой жуткой выходит ломающая губы улыбка, с ненавистью прошипел:  
– Попробуй только прикоссснуться к нему, сссволочь! Ты ошшшибссся один раз, и сейчассс ошибаешшшься. Один шшшаг к нему, и мы оба трупы, ясссно тебе?  
Азирафаэль слабо вскрикнул. Понял, о чём речь? Или просто испугался такого исхода? Кроули было сейчас всё равно. Боль туманила сознание, мешала связно размышлять. Не глушила злость – только делала её более страшной, бездумной. Он оскалил зубы, смеясь одновременно от ненависти и дробящей кости мучительной агонии, и поймал себя на беспечной мысли, что, и впрямь, почти готов сделать это. Азирафаэлю осталось… Немного ему осталось, в общем. А если он убьёт Хастура, то у Азирафаэля будет демонический меч. И им, на крайний случай, вполне можно…  
Он запнулся на этой мысли. И, содрогнувшись, опомнился, выныривая из алого омута бешенства и запоздало понимая, _что _чуть было не натворил. Грудь тупо заныла, почти наяву ощущая боль от разлетающихся святых осколков. Кроули почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает дурнота. Нет, сейчас он этого точно делать не будет.  
…Тем более что Хастур, застыв, таращился на него со злобой и страхом, и даже сидящая в его седых волосах жаба, кажется, стала более блёклой.  
\- Т-ты блеф…фуешь, - запинаясь, неуверенно пробормотал он, непонимающе шаря глазами по его одежде в поисках неведомого ему оружия.  
Кроули зло усмехнулся, чувствуя, как ноют порванные губы.  
\- Ты повторяешшшься, приятель… Проверь, хочешшшь? Азирафаэль, не бойссся, будет… больно, но быссстро.  
«Нет, для Азирафаэля не быстро», - мысленно поправился он. Если только он не сможет одновременно материализовать свой (ну ладно, не свой, трофейный) меч так, чтобы тот… Ч-чёрт, нет-нет-нет, только бы это не понадобилось!  
\- Успокойся, ты, психопат! – перепуганно взвыл герцог Ада, в панике шарахаясь ещё на шаг в сторону. – Я тебя не боюсь! Заткнись и лежи молча, тебя будут судить, может, пощадят, если будешь вести себя правильно.  
\- Меня не пощщщадят, даже есссли я приползу к Вельзевул на коленях, - прошипел он в ответ, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не заскулить от боли. Он всё ещё не видел выхода. Ничего, кроме способа убить их с Азирафаэлем быстрее, чем могли придумать его бывшие повелители. Даже хуже: Азирафаэля – без гарантии. Меч в субреальности под правой рукой, рука зажата в камне, ангел – слишком далеко… Он даже не мог быть уверенным, что сможет материализовать клинок, не то что метнуть его с достаточной точностью.  
Хастур молчал. Смотрел на него с ненавистью, сопел – но проверять реальность угрозы не решался.  
Подойти к нему – не решался тоже. И Кроули был счастлив этой, пусть даже совсем краткой, передышке. Боль не стихала, но постепенно становилась глуше, терпимее. Его собственная сила подчинялась неохотно, с трудом перетекая по превращённым в камень конечностям. Но дёргающая нестерпимая агония постепенно превращалась в глухое жжение, а мысли прояснялись. И он судорожно перебирал все приходящие в голову варианты спасения – глупые, наивные, нереальные, слишком опасные, снова глупые… Перебирал, отчаянно пытаясь найти хоть малейший шанс для них до того момента, когда Хастур опомнится и примется за второе крыло.  
…Наверное, именно поэтому он не сразу заметил, что трясущийся в ознобе Азирафаэль уже несколько минут молчит. Не умоляет Хастура проявить милосердие, не уговаривает его самого пожалеть себя… Кажется, больше даже не дрожит. Только сидит, беззвучно шевеля губами и отчаянно глядя на него. И, похоже, пытается что-то сказать ему. Жаль, что он никогда не умел читать по губам…  
Кроули неловко дёрнул плечом, пытаясь хоть немного ослабить давление проклятого камня и дотянуться до застрявших где-то в пальцах остатков своей силы. И тут же невольно вскрикнул, потревожив крыло. Сжался, тяжело дыша и жмурясь от вновь безжалостно прострелившей до самых лопаток боли.  
И, словно это разорвало какую-то колдовскую сеть, Хастур потряс головой и, зло кривя губы, вновь шагнул к нему. Кроули только бессильно дёрнулся. И, ещё раз с отчаянием взглянув на бледного, непривычно решительного Азирафаэля, отчётливо понял: тот действительно что-то придумал.  
И с содроганием осознал, что сейчас ему, кажется, придётся сыграть роль отвлекающей приманки, чтобы дать ангелу время… На что?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Четвёртый Круг Ада охраняет Плутос, греческий бог богатства. Этот Круг предназначен для скупцов и расточителей. Кара для попавших сюда заключается в бессмысленном перетаскивании с места на место огромных камней (как Сизиф, ага). Если души сталкиваются друг с другом, то вместо кооперации они вступают в ожесточённую драку.  
** Я не уверена, что мелкого демона, которого уничтожил Хастур для проверки качества святой воды в 6 серии, звали именно так. Но это единственное упоминание его имени, которое мне вообще удалось найти, поэтому буду использовать его.


	17. Chapter 17

Кроули трясло. Он больше не сомневался: Азирафаэль что-то придумал. Решился на… на что-то. Это пугало, почему-то, чуть ли не больше, чем садистски-довольное выражение на лице приближающегося Хастура.  
\- Боишься, Кроули? – с ненавистью выплюнул герцог Ада, с удовольствием наблюдая, как он судорожно хватает воздух, не в силах отвести взгляда от приближающегося палача. – Правильно боишься. Ты мне никогда не нравился. А вот Лигуру я доверял. Жаль, что с водой решили больше не рисковать. Но за его смерть ты всё равно ответишь. Тебе ещё вообще не было больно, ты это скоро поймёшь. Я тебе это обещаю.  
Кроули очень хотел что-то ответить. Но на этот раз даже не смог подобрать слов для очередной шутки. Страх захлёстывал разум ледяными волнами, скручивая внутренности и мешая связно мыслить. Краем глаза он заметил, что Азирафаэль, остановившимся взглядом следя за постепенно поворачивающимся к нему спиной демоном, опускает глаза и медленно, с отчаянным видом суёт руку куда-то за разорванный воротник.   
Кроули прерывисто вздохнул. Нет-нет-нет, не может быть… Неужели не потерял?! Просто… положил не в карман?! Это был шанс. Если только они сумеют…  
Какого чёрта, его сейчас будут разбирать на части, _он _ точно ничего не сумеет! Ему мучительно хотелось отползти назад – если бы только не державшая слишком крепко каменная ловушка… Отползти, заслониться, умолять прекратить… Выиграть хотя бы миг передышки, ещё хотя бы минуту, две минуты…  
Он чувствовал, что задыхается. Нет. Нет, стоп. Нельзя. Хастур не должен обернуться.  
Кроули подавил бессвязный панический скулёж, буквально раздирающий сдавленное от удушающего страха горло. Надо говорить, надо держать внимание… Говорить… Да что он может сказать этому психопату?!  
\- Поссслушай, Хассстур, подожди! – сквозь выбивающие дробь зубы пробормотал он, дёргая головой. Тот довольно ухмыльнулся. И сделал ещё один шаг. К нему, прочь от Азирафаэля.  
\- Ссстой, это… это нечессстно, я не мучил Лигура! – в панике пытаясь найти хоть какую-то тему, кроме бессвязного «не-подходи-не-подходи-не-подходи», выдохнул он первое, что пришло в голову. И Хастур вдруг запнулся на миг. На исковерканном язвами лице мелькнуло странное, неуместное выражение… Лишь на миг. Потом он злорадно оскалился и с ненавистью процедил:  
\- А какое отношение это имеет к тебе, змеёныш? К чему демонам честность? Я просто хочу, чтобы ты подыхал долго.   
Кроули сдавленно зашипел, бессильно отшатываясь и невольно запрокидывая голову в попытке разглядеть остановившегося прямо напротив его головы демона. Тот недобро усмехнулся. И, наклонившись, взялся обеими руками за разорванное мечом крыло. Кроули задохнулся, в панике дёргаясь в его хватке и уже предчувствуя новую боль.  
\- Кричи, Кроули, - глумливо посоветовал он, - Можешь начинать уже сейчас.  
И, помедлив ещё пару секунд, буквально смакуя ужас, который, знал Кроули, написан сейчас на его лице, начал медленно выгибать крыло, выламывая его наружу. Кроули оскалился, кусая губы и изо всех сил стараясь справиться с хлестнувшей по плечу болью. Задёргался, хрипя и чувствуя, как спазматически сокращаются мышцы спины в непроизвольной попытке высвободиться из удерживающих его равнодушных тисков.  
Потом боль превысила все мыслимые пределы. Раскалённая волна ударила по позвоночнику, хлынула в голову, заставляя забыть обо всём. Он закричал, и услышал ещё собственный сорванный голос. И орал, задыхаясь, всё то время, пока Хастур выламывал крыло из сустава.  
…Он не помнил, когда всё кончилось. Кажется, он вообще не помнил, что было после того, как хрустнула кость, и слепящая агония погасила все мысли.   
Кроули медленно приходил в себя. Крыло, плечо, спина – всё было сплошным пульсирующим комком боли. Он только раз попытался было прислушаться к себе, чтобы понять, что с ним сотворили. Захлебнулся судорожным стоном и больше не решался даже шевелиться, не то что тянуться к собственным, исковерканным из-за каменной ловушки силам.   
Не сразу он понял, что слышит голоса.   
Ещё больше времени и усилий потребовалось, чтобы понять, что голоса эти ему знакомы. Дрожащий, но непривычно решительный голос что-то негромко говорил, а второй…  
Второй, со внезапным потрясением осознал Кроули, принадлежал Хастуру.   
И он захлёбывался от боли и ужаса.  
На миг ему показалось, что он сошёл с ума. Что это он кричит, срываясь на визг и умоляя прекратить, не делать этого больше. Но тут же запоздало осознал: нет, не он. Его палач оставил его в покое. Боль никуда не ушла, но она сейчас молчит, притихшая, удовлетворённая, не спешит напоминать о новых ранах. А кричит… Кричит герцог Ада, только что калечивший его.  
\- Не надо, не надо, хватит! – потерянно разобрал Кроули, когда кровавый туман в голове немного рассеялся и срывающиеся на визг панические вопли сложились в слова. – Я не могу, меня уничтожат за это!  
Секундное молчание. Потом – твёрдый, едва заметно дрожащий голос Азирафаэля, срывающийся от гнева и… жалости?  
\- В таком случае, тебя уничтожу я.  
\- Не-е-ет!  
\- Освободи меня, - вновь голос Азирафаэля, негромкий, решительный.  
\- Не м-м-мо… Нет, нет, стой! Хорошо, я всё сделаю, не надо больше!  
Кроули, чувствуя, что сходит с ума, медленно разлепил саднящие веки. Поморгал, пытаясь прогнать висящую перед глазами кровавую муть. И, не веря своим глазам, непонимающе уставился на сюрреалистичную картину: Хастур лежал на полу, наискось через коридор. Правая нога его слабо дымилась, и даже сквозь штанину была видна глубокая, выжженная язва, достающая до кости. Обеими ладонями он закрывался от выпрямившегося во весь рост (насколько позволяли до колена погружённые в пол ноги) Азирафаэля. И Кроули не нужно было присматриваться ко вскинутой вверх руке ангела, чтобы понять, почему на лице его давнего врага написан такой дикий, всепоглощающий ужас.  
\- Я жду, - ровным, страшным голосом проговорил Азирафаэль. И Кроули невольно вздрогнул от пробравшего до костей, краткого, но болезненного укола страха. Азирафаэль… щегольские наряды, мягкие улыбки, суетливые движения пухлых рук… Он слишком привык к такому ангелу – мирному букинисту, милому чудаку в смешной, на сотню лет отстающей от моды одежде. Он совсем забыл, что Азирафаэль может быть другим. Что Азирафаэль _создан был_ другим.  
…Кроули прерывисто вздохнул, пережидая приступ особо острой боли в искалеченном крыле. И с трудом сглотнул, не в силах отвести взгляда от стража Восточных Врат Эдема, принципалита, сотворённого, чтобы наставлять смиренных и карать непокорных.  
А Азирафаэль, услышав, должно быть, его слишком громкий вздох, перевёл взгляд на него. И на миг в холодных светлых глазах мелькнуло прежнее, знакомое тепло. Горестное сочувствие, мягкое безмолвное обещание, что всё будет хорошо… Мелькнуло – и исчезло, когда ангел тут же вернул взгляд к задыхающемуся от ужаса Хастуру.  
\- Освободи меня, демон, - повторил он. И Кроули невольно дёрнулся в своих оковах, готовый в панике бежать исполнять приказ, прежде чем ударившая по плечам раскалённая волна не напомнила, что сказано это было не ему. А Хастур, трясясь всем телом, нервно зашевелил руками, корча рожи и в панике косясь на смертельно бледного, но невыносимо страшного сейчас ангела.  
И миг спустя Кроули с облегчением увидел, как твёрдый камень вокруг ног Азирафаэля вдруг начинает пузыриться, вспучиваться, а сам ангел, кажется, становится выше ростом. И не сразу понял, что размягчившаяся масса пола просто выталкивает его наверх, к свободе.  
Азирафаэль облегчённо вздохнул. На миг его лицо расслабилось, стало почти прежним. Мелькнуло и пропало на нём измученное, беспомощное выражение. Слишком быстро, чтобы даже задыхающийся от боли Кроули мог быть точно уверен, что он действительно было.  
\- Теперь ты освободишь Кроули, - тихо приказал Азирафаэль. – И если ты посмеешь вновь причинить ему боль, я сожгу тебе ногу целиком.  
Кроули показалось, что он ослышался. Он подавился вздохом, в панике пытаясь понять, что произошло с его ангелом за то время, что он был без сознания. Азирафаэль мельком бросил на него взгляд. И демон содрогнулся, вдруг с ледяным ознобом прозрения понимая, что Азирафаэль сейчас ломает себя. Молча, по живому, безжалостно выдирая из себя всё то, что так нервировало и раздражало его всего полгода назад, во время их глупой и бестолковой охоты за Антихристом.   
Азирафаэль никогда не убивал. Азирафаэль никогда никого не пытал. Он не мог причинить вреда даже попавшей в мышеловку крысе и долго причитал над пришибленной (его, Кроули, стараниями!) хищницей, прежде чем отпустить её обратно в подвал, с полной индульгенцией на прогрызание стен и пожирание неосторожно оставленных на столе продуктов.   
Азирафаэль не…  
Ангел отвернулся, не решаясь надолго оставлять перепуганного Хастура без внимания. А Кроули всё лежал, потрясённо моргая и болезненно вздрагивая при каждом вздохе, не в силах прийти в себя от того, что он только что увидел. Зашевелившийся под ним пол вызвал сперва вспышку паники; лишь спустя пару секунд он сообразил, что холодный камень стекает с него, а не поглощает глубже. Миг – и вот он уже, кусая губы и с трудом сдерживая звериный вой боли, лежит на совершенно ровном полу. И руки… он осторожно сжал пальцы в кулак, с облегчением чувствуя, как устремляется в онемевшие кисти кровь вместе с демонической силой – руки у него на месте.  
…Ноги, наверняка, тоже были целы. Но сейчас он не решался ими шевельнуть. Вообще старался не делать лишних движений, слишком хорошо понимая, чем это отзовётся для изуродованных крыльев. Левое крыло он видел краем глаза – и даже не поворачивая головы, понимал, что оно, в лучшем случае, вывернуто из сустава и сломано в нескольких местах. В худшем….  
О худшем он задумываться не хотел.  
\- Кроули?.. – окликнул его Азирафаэль, и Кроули невольно вздрогнул от мучительного сочувствия в голосе ангела. Насколько же паршиво он выглядит, если Азирафаэль только что не плачет? – Кроули, дорогой мой, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Ещщщё не… знаю, - с трудом заставляя язык двигаться, прошипел он. Взвыл от боли, которой отозвалось едва заметное движение грудной клетки. И, с трудом отдышавшись, измученно поправился, - Сссловно меня выпотрошшшили…  
Азирафаэль прерывисто вздохнул. Кроули с трудом открыл глаза, находя взглядом своего ангела. Кажется, это всё ещё был страж Восточных Врат. По крайней мере, гнева в глазах меньше не стало. Как бы даже не больше.  
\- Сейчас ты м… медленно встанешь, подойдёшь к нему и исцелишь все раны, к… которые нанёс, - твёрдо приказал он, едва заметно запинаясь. Виноват ли был в этом иссушающий холод Ада или страх, Кроули не знал. Он всерьёз сомневался, что _этому_, почти незнакомому ему принципалиту, вообще ведом страх. А вот ознобная дрожь, сотрясающая тело Азирафаэля, заметна была невооружённым взглядом.  
И Хастур видел её тоже. Но радоваться не спешил – наоборот, и без того перекошенное от ужаса лицо искривилось ещё сильнее. Кроули его понимал. Фляжка в протянутой вперёд руке дрожала тем заметнее, чем сильнее замерзал задыхающийся от Скверны ангел, и Хастур нервно дёргался каждый раз, когда металлическая крышечка качалась на цепочке, стукаясь о стенку фляжки. Сейчас его лицо отражало совершенно слепую панику. Он судорожно затряс головой, испуганно заслоняясь ладонями. Жаба, кстати, была умнее и давно сбежала, и сейчас таращила круглые глаза из другого конца коридора.  
\- Я не… я не могу! Я не умею исцелять! Я демон, ты, ненормальный ангел! Как я могу вылечить его?!  
Азирафаэль потерянно посмотрел на Кроули. Ему потребовалось пара секунд, чтобы справиться с очередным приступом. А потом – ещё в два раза больше, чтобы побороть неожиданно злорадное искушение сказать, что Хастур лжёт, и посмотреть, сможет ли Азирафаэль выполнить свою угрозу.  
Потом он поймал взгляд ангела. И, содрогнувшись, задохнулся от боли, одновременно ударившей и от искалеченного крыла, и изнутри, оттуда, где у созданного по образцу людей тела судорожно сокращалось сердце. В глазах Азирафаэля плескалось такое мучительное отчаяние пополам с удушающим ужасом, что демону потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы просто справиться с подскочившим к горлу желудком. Ангел. Нет. Какой же он кретин… Азирафаэль не убивал никого до встречи с Адамом. И его убить не смог, спасибо чудесной старушке в пёстром пальто. Не смог, а если бы смог – никогда не простил бы этого себе. Сейчас Кроули осознавал это совершенно отчётливо.  
\- Он не врёт, ангел… - поморщившись, слабо выдохнул он, с трудом заставляя язык подчиняться. – Демоны плохо… исссцеляют…  
Азирафаэль выдохнул – с разочарованием и (как показалось Кроули с лёгкой обидой) облегчением.   
\- Ты можешь встать, - устало пробормотал он, немного опуская карающую руку и отступая на шаг назад. И тут же поспешно добавил, - Но если ты попробуешь причинить нам вред, я…  
\- Я… понял… - с ненавистью прохрипел Хастур. Не отводя взгляда от фляжки в руках ангела, он отполз назад и неловко, постанывая, поднялся на ноги. Чуть не свалился, взвыв при первой же попытке опереться на обожжённую святой водой ногу. Кроули с едкой смесью раздражения и сочувствия увидел, как дрогнуло от жалости лицо Азирафаэля.  
А ангел уже повернулся к нему, и глаза его вновь потеплели, с мучительным сочувствием оглядывая его с ног до головы.  
\- Дорогой мой, у тебя есть план, как мы будем выбираться на Землю? Я… боюсь, я не совсем уверен, что мне делать дальше…  
Кроули тяжело опустил глаза. О, кто бы ему рассказал, как они будут выбираться! До портала ещё целый круг. И там дохрена коридоров и перекрёстков. Интересно, сможет ли Хастур вывести их, куда нужно? Мимо кордонов? И смогут ли они заставить его сделать это, не позволив демону подставить их? Он стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как притихшая было боль вновь усиливается, пульсирующим жаром растекаясь по крылу и спине.   
И потому замешкался на секунду, когда резкий звон меча по полу вдруг сменился коротким болезненным вскриком Азирафаэля, а потом – диким, истошным воплем. Он рванулся, распахивая глаза и пытаясь броситься вперёд, на помощь. Захлебнулся криком и рухнул на пол, чувствуя, как в крыло вколачивается раскалённый кол. Слепо дёрнулся вперёд, не видя ничего за затянувшей глаза кровавой плёнкой и понимая лишь, что что-то пошло не так.  
А потом его подхватили бережные мягкие руки, и кто-то с бесконечной осторожностью прижал ладонь к его судорожно вздрагивающему крылу, прекращая его непроизвольные конвульсии.  
И лишь после этого он осознал, что крик смолк.  
\- Азир… фэль… - прохрипел он, задыхаясь от боли. Он пытался открыть глаза, но они не подчинялись. Всё тело не подчинялось, превратившись в сплошной комок боли и бесконтрольно подёргивающихся мышц.  
\- Тише, тише, дорогой мой! Пожалуйста, не шевелись, не надо!   
Он прерывисто вздохнул, услышав дрожащий, испуганный, но несомненно живой голос Азирафаэля.  
\- Что… что ссс тобой?..  
Он непроизвольно дёрнулся, вспомнив короткий крик ангела. Чем зацепил его этот вонючка?! Мечом? Захлебнулся очередной волной ударившей от лопаток агонией и уткнулся лицом в пол, тихо скуля.  
Дрожащие руки тут же прижались крепче, не позволяя ему шевелиться.  
\- Нет-нет, Кроули, пожалуйста, лежи! – взмолился Азирафаэль. – Я цел, уверяю тебя, он только немного поцарапал меня. Я…  
Он запнулся, вздохнул прерывисто. Закончил дрожащим, еле слышным голосом.  
\- Я убил его, Кроули. Сл… случайно. Я не хотел, но он бросился на меня, и я…  
\- Всссё хорошо, ангел… - перебил его Кроули. Тихо зашипел, с неожиданной злобой жалея, что не убил этого ублюдка сам и раньше, прежде, чем он вынудил Азирафаэля переступить через свои принципы. – Ты всссё сделал правильно. Он зассслужил это…  
Ангел тяжело вздохнул.   
\- Никто не заслуживает такой смерти, Кроули…  
Он презрительно скривился. Открыть глаза всё ещё не было сил. Но он и так знал, какое несчастное и виноватое выражение блуждает сейчас по лицу Азирафаэля.  
Он ощущал, как мягкие руки бережно поглаживают его по спине, и от них, казалось, растекаются волны успокоительного тепла. Но нет, это, конечно, лишь иллюзия. Фантомное исцеление, вроде фантомных болей: пока на Азирафаэле этот чёртов ошейник, он не может исцелять. Но он настолько часто испытывал на себе эту спасительную силу, не обжигающую, вопреки логике, а согревающую и утешающую, что даже его тело почти ощущает её сейчас.  
Жаль, что долго лежать так ему не придётся.  
\- Ангел, - слабо позвал он, мысленно напомнив себе, что за ними идёт охота. – Мне нужна твоя помощщщь.  
\- Конечно, дорогой мой, всё, что нужно.  
Кроули медленно выдохнул. Если бы всё было так просто… Ему дурно было при одной мысли о том, что его сейчас ждёт.  
\- С… сссложи крыло, как надо, - слабо попросил он, стараясь заглушить тихо подвывающий от ужаса голосок в его сознании. – Мне придётссся ссспрятать их…  
Руки Азирафаэля на его спине дрогнули. Он молчал – долго, почти минуту. Кроули слышал, как тяжело, взволнованно дышит он, время от времени срываясь на беспомощные всхлипы.  
\- Конечно, дорогой, - наконец, с мучительным сочувствием выдохнул ангел, и Кроули вновь ощутил успокаивающее поглаживание между лопаток. – Тебе придётся немного потерпеть…  
\- Сссам знаю! – измученно огрызнулся он. И стиснул зубы, с тоской предчувствуя, какая пытка начнётся сейчас. Одна разница, что Азирафаэль не хочет причинять ему боль, да и извиняться будет за каждое движение и за каждый его вопль. Но толку-то. От боли его это не…  
…Это была последняя связная мысль.


	18. Chapter 18

Кроули вздохнул, толчком возвращаясь в сознание. Непонимающе моргнул: почти возле самого лица валялся адский меч. Погасший. И, кажется, не его. Да, точно не его – чуть дальше он краем глаза заметил дымящуюся на странно оплавленном полу кучу тряпья и… и чего-то ещё. Чего-то страшного. Он моргнул ещё раз, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. Кажется, он что-то пропустил. Или нет?..

В голове стоял туман. Вязкий, липкий, мешающий думать и заволакивающий зрение багровой пеленой туман. Тяжело, мучительно ныло левое крыло. И плечи. И…

Он вздрогнул. Память о произошедшем вернулась одним щелчком, словно кто-то нажал «плэй» на ютубе. Ворвалась в сознание бурлящим потоком ужаса, отчаяния, выматывающей муки и слепой непримиримой ненависти. Кроули судорожно задёргался, пытаясь поднять голову… 

И тут же понял, что это было плохой идеей. Боль, до этого тупая и вполне терпимая, взорвалась ослепительной вспышкой где-то в районе лопаток, хлынула по венам раскалённым потоком, алой волной залила глаза. Он глухо взвыл и ткнулся лицом в пол. А потом к спине прижались осторожные тёплые руки, и Кроули, прерывисто всхлипнув, обессиленно закрыл глаза, запоздало осознавая, что все, кажется, хорошо. Ну, насколько это вообще возможно в их ситуации. Азирафаэль был жив. Он был здесь.

\- А… ангел? – слабо пробормотал он, не в силах даже открыть глаза, чтобы убедиться, что с другом всё в порядке.

\- Я здесь, дорогой мой, - тихо откликнулся Азирафаэль. 

Его руки успокаивающе гладили его по спине, и это, хоть не могло унять боль, дарило блаженное ощущение безопасности.

Ложной, как отчётливо понимал Кроули. Но сейчас и за неё он был благодарен.

\- Что слу…чилосссь?.. – через силу ворочая языком, пробормотал он, с трудом справляясь с прокатывающимися по телу волнами дрожи. Азирафаэль прерывисто вздохнул.

\- Всё… Всё хорошо, дорогой мой. Ты потерял сознание, когда я… Когда я складывал твоё крыло. Так даже лучше… наверное.

Кроули тихо застонал. Лучше? Ну… возможно, и впрямь. Кажется, он отключился, когда ангел начал двигать крыло. Если ему сейчас так плохо… Он невольно передёрнулся и закусил губу, поскольку слегка притихшая боль вновь ударила раскалённым колом. Где-то над ним тяжело вздохнул Азирафаэль.

\- Тебе нужно срастить кости, Кроули, - тихо напомнил он, сочувственно поглаживая его по спине. – Иначе ты вновь сдвинешь их при первом же движении. 

Он без сил прижался виском к восхитительно холодному полу. Легко сказать…

\- Кроули, - тихо, настойчиво повторил Азирафаэль. Руки его по-прежнему лежали на его спине, и он запоздало понял, что ангел не столько успокаивает его, сколько не даёт шевельнуть покалеченным крылом. – Кроули, дорогой мой, я понимаю, что тебе больно. Но ты не сможешь так идти.

Он не хотел идти. Он хотел сдохнуть. Желательно прямо сейчас.

\- Я пыт… пытаюсссь… - измученно пробормотал он. 

Он действительно пытался. Но сложновато лечить себя, если вместо своего тела ты чувствуешь один сплошной комок боли от плеч и до поясницы. Энергия текла неровно, толчками. Он стиснул зубы, пытаясь сконцентрироваться. Вздохнул, собирая остатки сил, с трудом стягивая их в плотный горячий комок в солнечном сплетении. Энергия сопротивлялось. Её было мало. Она была нужна в других местах. Она не хотела идти туда, где было больно и плохо. 

\- Что?.. – тихо переспросил Азирафаэль. Кроули сглотнул едкий комок. 

\- Не чувсссс… твую… крыло.

Ангел прерывисто вздохнул. Он ощутил, как вздрогнули руки на его спине.

…Нет, не вздрогнули! Они просто _дрожали_, мелко, без перерыва. 

\- Ангел… что ссс т-тоб-б?..

\- Тише, - мягко приказал тот. Дрожащие ладони прижались чуть плотнее. – Всё хорошо, дорогой мой. Со мной всё хорошо. Давай разберёмся с твоим крылом.

Что-то было не так. Что-то определённо было не так. Кроули не мог понять, что – боль и муторная слабость глушила всё. Но что-то… 

Он судорожно вздохнул. О, нет… 

\- Азир… фэль, куда т-тебя ран..нили?..

\- Лежи, Кроули! – неожиданно строго приказал тот, и давление на спину резко усилилось. – Я едва сложил твоё крыло! Сейчас ты срастишь кости. А потом, если хочешь, осмотришь мою… царапину.

Он запнулся – на миг, едва заметно. Но Кроули почему-то содрогнулся от этой заминки. Возможно, потому, что услышал в ней едва слышный, болезненный присвист, словно ангелу пришлось выдохнуть сквозь зубы, чтобы сдержать стон. Он до крови закусил губу и без сил уткнулся лицом в пол. Легко сказать – срастить кости… Нет там костей – один разъедающий плоть пожар, не дающий даже перенаправить, как следует, энергию.

Демон сдавленно застонал. А потом задержал дыхание – и медленно, чувствуя во рту свежий вкус крови, шевельнул плечами, пытаясь почувствовать поломанное крыло.

И тут же, содрогнувшись, взвыл и стукнулся лбом об пол. Крыло судорожно задёргалось, боль хлестнула ещё сильнее, ввинчиваясь в мозг. В голове опять зашумело.

\- Стой! Кроули, остановись, хватит, не шевелись! Кроули!..

Он медленно выплыл из горячего мутного тумана. Боль неохотно отползала, стекало обратно в пульсирующее огнем крыло. Он со стоном открыл глаза. Моргнул, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь сквозь багровую муть. И вновь обессилено опустил веки.

\- Кроули… - срывающийся голос Азирафаэля пробился словно издалека. Он потянулся к этому голосу, как к спасительному, едва мерцающему в темноте маяку. Вцепился, задыхаясь и чувствуя, как зыбко колеблется реальность вокруг него. Потом сквозь выламывающую плечи агонию пробилось новое ощущение: трясущиеся теплые руки на спине. Осторожное, настойчивое движение – от плеч к горящим лопаткам, от лопаток к основанию крыльев, и вновь – шея, плечи, лопатки… И он, беззвучно застонав, потянулся к этим рукам, к единственной своей сейчас опоре в океане боли. Понимая отчетливо – если он и сможет заставить себя встать, то лишь по одной причине: в одиночку Азиафаэлю до портала не добраться.

Лишь спустя несколько секунд он осознал, что Азирафаэль что-то говорит. Отчаянно, умоляюще, и голос дрожит от сдерживаемых… да ладно, уже почти не сдерживаемых слез.

\- Кроули? Кроули, дорогой мой, ты слышишь меня?

Он с трудом сглотнул. В голове все мутилось от выворачивающей, раскаленным клубком ворочающейся в искалеченном теле боли.

\- Ссслы… шу…

Почти беззвучный шёпот стоил новой мучительной вспышки в плечах. Азирафаэль над ним облегченно вздохнул – или, скорее, всхлипнул. А трясущиеся руки на миг прижались плотнее – а потом расслабились. Едва заметно.

Кроули невольно сжался от острой, тянущей боли, пришедшей откуда-то изнутри, не от сломанного крыла.

Он медленно поднял глаза и с трудом, едва сдерживая стон, повернул голову. Моргнул, безуспешно фокусируя взгляд. Черное пятно медленно сложилось в безвольно распластанное крыло. А бежевое…

Он запоздало сообразил, что ангел стоит рядом с ним на коленях. И, кажется, держит его крыло, не позволяя ему выломать его повторно.

\- Что ссс суссставом?.. – с трудом продираясь сквозь мучительные алые волны, пробормотал он. Азирафаэль прерывисто вздохнул.

\- Я… Я все вправил. Тебе нужно только направить в крыло силу.

Кроули со стоном опустил веки. Ну да. Если она у него еще осталась. Миг спустя он почувствовал, как теплая ладонь Азирафаэля осторожно поглаживает его по плечу. 

\- Все хорошо, дорогой мой. Я попробую помочь. Пожалуйста, соберись! Мы сделаем это вместе.

Кроули почувствовал, как чужая рука скользнула к основанию здорового крыла. Осторожно провела по лучевой кости, легла на сгиб. На миг в нем всколыхнулась паника – слишком это было похоже на…

Он непроизвольно содрогнулся, не желая, и всё равно вспоминая безжалостно выламывающие крыло руки, слепящую боль, бессильный ужас…

\- Все хорошо, Кроули, дорогой мой… - услышал он срывающийся, исполненный острого сочувствия шепот Азирафаэля. – Ты чувствуешь мою руку? Постарайся дотянуться до меня своей силой. Здесь сустав, чувствуешь его?

Он ощутил, как пальцы ангела сжались чуть сильнее, крепко, но бережно обхватывая крыло, с осторожностью перебирая каждую кость, каждое сухожилие. Слабый укол страха шевельнулся было глубоко внутри… и угас. Мучительное сходство стремительно таяло, смываемое тихим мягким голосом и заботливыми прикосновениями. Да, это могло сработать. Он не чувствует места перелома, вообще не чувствует левого крыла –ничего, кроме сплошного комка пульсирующей боли. Но здесь все по-другому. Возможно… возможно, он сможет.

Он медленно вздохнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться на спасительном ощущении знакомых рук и хоть немного отстраниться от выламывающей плечи муки. И, закрыв глаза, потянулся туда, где сустав осязал тепло ладони Азирафаэля.

\- Чувсссс…

Он задохнулся, тихо скуля от вновь всколыхнувшейся из-за усилия обжигающей муки. Азирафаэль тут же, не давая шевельнуть крылом, вернул ладони на спину:

\- Тише, тише, дорогой мой! Не торопись. Тебе всего лишь нужно срастить ткани. После этого будет легче, сам знаешь. Я помогу тебе.

Ох, нет… Он знал, что будет сейчас. Нет-нет-нет, только не теперь, ему ведь только-только начало становиться чуть легче…

Он услышал собственный судорожный вздох, и лишь чудовищным усилием воли заставил себя не шевелиться. Слепая паника вновь начала подниматься в нём. Он знал – будет больно. Очень, очень больно…

Оцепенев от бессильного страха, он прислушивался к тому, как одна ладонь Азирафаэля осторожно ложится на крыло, не давая ему дёрнуться. Он чувствовал, что ангел старается быть очень осторожным, но боль все равно мгновенно возросла почти до непереносимого уровня, прошив до костей. Он прерывисто всхлипнул и, стиснув зубы, заставил себя расслабиться. Время. Они теряют время. Скоро будет поздно для всего...

Сверху раздался слабый прерывистый вздох, подозрительно напоминающий с трудом подавленный стон боли. И Кроули прошило запоздалым ознобом. О, нет… Как он мог забыть…

И страх перед грядущей пыткой вдруг съежился и начал со стыдом отползать куда-то в глубь сознания, смытый волной беспомощной злости на себя. Адский меч. Даже если Азирафаэля всего лишь поцарапали – это чёртов адский меч чёртова ублюдка Хастура. И вылечить его некому, кроме него…  
А он валяется, как тупой кусок мяса, и не может спасти даже себя.

\- Хорошшшо… - зажмурившись до рези в глазах, сдавленно прошипел он. – Я готов. Пок… показывай месссто…

Сверху донёсся тяжелый, полный сочувствия вздох. А миг спустя Кроули ощутил, как знакомая ладонь, едва касаясь, осторожно легла на сгиб раненого крыла.

…Боль ударила, разом прошив всё тело раскалённым шипом. Он взвыл, непроизвольно выгибаясь и пытаясь уйти от ломающей тело агонии. Ахнув, вскрикнул что-то Азирафаэль. Дрожащая рука прижалась плотнее, не давая конвульсивно вздрагивающему крылу изгибаться. 

Кроули судорожно хватал ртом затхлый воздух. Он должен собраться. Должен…

Он не помнил, что должен. Боль затмевала собой всё. 

…Нет. Не всё.

Азирафаэль. Адский меч. _«Он просто поцарапал меня, уверяю тебя…»_

Он стиснул зубы. И, чувствуя, как захлёстывает сознание багровая неумолимая волна, потянулся туда, где знакомые теплые руки прижимались к содрогающемуся крылу, помогая вспомнить, как должна течь энергия в здоровых тканях.  
Жалкие капли демонических сил, ещё оставшиеся после прорыва Круга, потекли к месту перелома… споткнулись, захлебнувшись сплошным мутным потоком чистого страдания. Хлестнули в разные стороны, бесполезно разбрызгиваясь и заставив его беспомощно застонать. 

Нет. Он не смо…

Пальцы на крыле едва заметно вздрогнули, слабо поглаживая повреждённый сустав. Прижались чуть плотнее, на миг вызвав ещё более сильную вспышку боли... 

А потом бестолково тычущиеся в разные стороны струи энергии споткнулись об эти пальцы, встрепенулись, поспешно устремляясь к чему-то знакомому в бесконечном хаосе боли… Оттолкнулись, словно волна от стен маяка… и хлынули назад, в искалеченные ткани, с облегчением повторяя путь, которые совсем недавно проходили во втором, здоровом, крыле.

…Ошейник не позволял Азирафаэлю пользоваться своими ангельскими силами. Но способность чувствовать и направлять токи энергии была – сущностью, не умением. Он забыл… нет, просто не подумал об этом. Не знал никогда, возможно.

Кроули длинно, с облегчением выдохнул, чуть не захлебнувшись затхлым воздухом. И, чувствуя, как отступает до терпимого уровня боль, поспешно потянулся собственными демоническими силами к спасительному ощущению чужой руки, спеша залечить хоть что-то, прежде чем придёт следующая волна слабости. Ткнулся мысленно в царапающий сустав обломок кости; взвыл глухо, когда очередная ослепительная вспышка агонии почти погасила разум. И выплеснул чуть ли половину того, что ещё оставалось от демонических сил, в пульсирующее крыло, сплавляя раздробленные и разорванные ткани. Наскоро, как придётся – просто чтобы не потерять сознание ещё раз.

Кажется, Азирафаэль что-то говорил. Он слышал его… но слов разобрать не мог. Только цеплялся за интонацию – мягкую, успокаивающую. Хватался за дрожащий от сочувствия голос, прекрасно понимая: второго шанса у них не будет. 

Медленно, нехотя острые обломки становились на положенные места. Он уже понимал, что не сможет вылечить себя полностью. Просто не хватит сил. Хорошо, если сумеет просто закрепить все куски в нужном положении… 

И, наконец, когда он уже готов был завыть в голос от никак не стихающей боли и выматывающей слабости, когда уже почти хотел просто закрыть глаза… заснуть… исчезнуть, не помнить о том, что убивает не только себя… В тот, кажется, действительно почти последний момент мутная волна схлынула. Откатилась неохотно, недовольно, унося с собой подступающее беспамятство. Затихла в глубине сознания, готовая в любой момент плеснуться обратно.

Кроули со стоном уткнулся лбом в холодный камень. Кажется… Кажется, всё-таки получилось. 

Его мелко потряхивало. Нет, все-таки правильно делают нормальные демоны, что с такими ранами просто сдают негодное тело в утиль и встают в очередь за новым…

Он почувствовал, как трясущаяся рука Азирафаэля осторожно погладила его по плечу. 

\- Всё хорошо, дорогой мой… - тихо, облегчённо вздохнул ангел, слабо всхлипывая и тут же давя этот звук. Кроули услышал, как подрагивает его голос, и мысленно сжался. Нет, это не только страх за него. Сейчас он слышал это совершенно точно.

Он открыл глаза. Сморгнул, заставляя медленно рассеяться мутный красный туман. И, чувствуя, как дрожит все внутри он невыносимой слабости и так и не ушедшей до конца боли, повернул голову.

Замер, пережидая приступ дурноты. Нет, определённо, если они выживут, плюнет на все и заляжет в спячку лет на десять. 

А потом он, наконец, разглядел Азирафаэля. 

И почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Не царапина. О, нет…

\- Кроули, подожди, что ты дела… – возмущённо вскинулся пошатывающийся от слабости ангел, когда он, закусив губу, с коротким стоном вытолкнул наскоро заштопанные крылья в эфирный план. – Тебе нужно исцелиться до конца, ты не можешь…

Кроули услышал тихое, злое шипение – и, увидев, как испуганно отшатнулся Азирафаэль, запоздало понял, что шипел сам. И поспешно умолк.

\- Посссле. 

\- Но…

Он скривился. Боль… нет, она не ушла. Но терпеть её теперь вполне было возможно. Кроули осторожно, стараясь не тревожить лишний раз плечи, подтянул к себе руки и, опершись о пол, с трудом сел.

Азирафаэль беспомощно следил за ним, и взгляд его было совершенно несчастным.

\- Ох, дорогой мой, но ведь ты ещё не здоров… - расстроено пробормотал он. Кроули раздражённо мотнул головой. Он уже видел, насколько мертвенно бледным было лицо Азирафаэля. Насколько сильный озноб сотрясал его тело. Видел и не нуждался в дополнительных разъяснениях.

\- Хватит, ангел, - устало попросил он. И, не дожидаясь ответа, потянулся к оплавленному порезу на левом плече Азирафаэля.

На лице ангела мелькнула неуверенность… Облегчение… Надежда на скорое прекращение боли…

Потом всё смыла тревога: взволнованно сошлись над переносицей светлые брови, дрогнули губы…

\- Кроули, но ты уверен, что сможешь?.. Я имею в виду, сейчас… Ты совсем измотан!

\- На это хватит, не бессспокойся.

Он стиснул зубы, чтобы не зашипеть. И, не тратя больше времени на пустую болтовню, потянулся к ангелу. 

От первого же прикосновения тот вздрогнул и коротко ахнул, зажмуриваясь. Кроули замер. Нет. Нет-нет-нет, это ведь не может быть что-то серьёзное, верно? Азирафаэль бы сказал, ведь так? Он же не…

Он осторожно, краем глаза косясь на кусающего губы Азирафэля, отодвинул разорванный край рубашки от раны. И судорожно вздохнул. Нет-нет-нет… 

Ожог выглядел… плохо. Кажется, когда-то это действительно была царапина – небольшая, длиной едва в ладонь, Хастур и впрямь зацепил ангела лишь кончиком лезвиия. Но вместо неглубокого (пусть даже и оплавленного, ладно!) разреза на плече Азирафаэля была огромная, сочащаяся кровью и чем-то похожим на гной, язва, словно к коже приложили раскалённый добела брусок, подержали, придавливая, пару минут, а потом сверху плеснули соляной кислотой. Под оплавленной, истекающей сукровицей плотью кое-где проглядывала белая кость, тоже заметно изъеденная адским пламенем. 

Кроули в ужасе вскинул голову. Азирафаэль сидел, закрыв глаза и изо всех сил кусая губы, чтобы не стонать. И демону не нужно было задавать лишних вопросов, чтобы понять, насколько больно сейчас ангелу… и насколько сложно было терпеть эту муку, складывая его сломанное крыло, а потом помогая ему исцелять раздробленные кости. Терпеть молча, упрямо делая вид, что царапина – на самом деле только царапина, а не то, что увидел он сейчас. Чёртов ангел!

Запоздало Кроули осознал, что «просто царапины» быть и не могло, и мысленно взвыл от досады на себя. Меч! Адский, чёртов адский меч, с чёртовым адским пламенем – и этой дрянью ударили Азирафаэля. И он это знал, слышал и обязан был понять сразу – но даже не задумался над произошедшим, зацикленный на своих страданиях и своём страхе новой пытки.

Он сдавленно зашипел сквозь зубы, чувствуя, как его вновь начинает трясти – на этот раз не от притихшей, словно в испуге, боли, а от чистой, ничем не приглушённой ненависти. Когда-нибудь он доберётся до тех, кто приказал похитить ангела. До тех, кто додумался мучить его, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Жаль, Хастура второй раз не убьёшь. 

Он скрипнул зубами. И напомнил себе, что сейчас есть более важная задача.

\- Потерпи, ангел, - сглотнув, пробормотал он, со страхом глядя на кровоточащую язву. – Будет больно… ссскорее всссего.

Азирафаэль в ответ беспомощно улыбнулся дрожащими губами. Попытался улыбнуться – на взгляд Кроули, выглядело это скорее как страдальческий оскал. Он медленно, заставляя себя не паниковать, выдохнул сквозь хрустящие от напряжения зубы.

И осторожно накрыл рану ладонью.

В первый миг Азирафаэль дёрнулся, судорожно хватанул воздух открытым ртом. Сдавленно замычал, мотая головой. Кроули только оскалился в бессильной ярости. Найдёт. И убьёт. Всех, кто хоть как-то причастен. Он упрямо гнал и гнал сквозь подрагивающие от слабости пальцы собственную силу, безжалостно выскребая жалкие остатки с самого дна сущности. Осторожно, с хирургической аккуратностью вытаскивал застрявшие в ране частицы Скверны, боясь поспешить, оставить хоть каплю – помнил, слишком хорошо помнил по Шестому Кругу: адский огонь ангелов не столько обжигает, сколько разъедает. Малейшая небрежность… и всё начнётся заново. 

Тяжело дышащий Азирафаэль едва слышно застонал, болезненно хмурясь и беспомощно кривя губы. Кроули только зубами скрипнул. Он чувствовал, как сопротивляется, не желая разжимать зубы на редкой добыче, адский огонь – те его остатки, что проникли в рану и намертво вцепились не в тело даже – в само естество оцарапанного ангела. Края раны медленно сходились: он почти ощущал, как неохотно нарастает под дрожащими от изнеможения пальцами новая плоть взамен сожжённой. Но и силы кончались быстро – быстрее, чем шло исцеление. Кроули сглотнул. Он не был уверен, что святая вода справится с остатками инфернальной дряни, если он бросит рану незакрытой.

…И в любом случае – с неожиданным холодным бешенством подумал он, краем глаза наблюдая, как медленно уходит выражение напряжённого страдания с лица ангела – в любом случае, он не станет оставлять Азирафаэля мучиться с дыркой на половину плеча. А все несогласные могут пойти к Дья… в смысле, к Бо… словом, в задницу. 

Несколько секунд спустя, когда Кроули в отчаянии начал уже прикидывать, осталось ли что-нибудь от святой воды после Хастура и не стоило ли, всё-таки, на этот раз начать с неё, что-то изменилось. Сперва он почувствовал, как словно спотыкающиеся об оплавленные края раны потоки энергии наконец выравниваются, начинают течь ровно, без препятствий. Азирафаэль издал долгий, облегчённый вздох – и нехотя открыл глаза.

И тут же эти глаза расширились в испуге, а на лице мелькнуло беспомощное, виноватое выражение.

\- О, мой Бог… Кроули!

Демон раздражённо дёрнул немеющими от слабости губами. Можно подумать, он сам не догадывается, насколько мерзко выглядит… Он упрямо протолкнул через пальцы ещё несколько капель собственных сил, сшивая ещё десяток оплавленных адским пламенем связей.

\- Не… Она, не льсссти…

\- Что?.. 

Кроули не то чтобы хотел богохульствовать. Просто ему было больно. И муторно. И сидеть… Да, сидеть было всё тяжелее. Это была плохая идея, на самом деле. Надо было встать на колени, как ангел, тогда он, по крайней мере, заваливался бы вперёд, а не назад, рискуя утянуть за собой ангела, а вдобавок ещё отшибить и без того ноющую спину.

Он закусил губу, сдерживая беспомощный скулёж. Больно, да почему же так больно!.. И лишь спустя несколько секунд понял, что Азирафаэль, впервые, не обиделся на его скабрезность. 

\- Кроули, дорогой мой… - пробормотал ангел, поспешно протягивая к нему здоровую руку, пытаясь поддержать его за плечо. Кроули криво ухмыльнулся ему дрожащими губами. И с удовольствием навалился на предложенную опору, чувствуя, что ещё чуть-чуть – и он точно упадёт. 

\- Сссиди тихо, ангел… я уже почти всссё, - задыхаясь, прошипел он. Брови Азирафаэля беспомощно выгнулись.

\- Нет-нет, Кроули, этого достаточно! Ты не должен сейчас… 

Демон слегка нагнул голову, скептически разглядывая друга исподлобья (как же не хватает очков! Чудесные, такие удобные очки – а теперь думай, как сделать взгляд выразительным и не показать ничего… ничего лишнего.) Ангел запнулся под его взглядом. Заморгал, с тревогой шаря по его лицу глазами: 

\- О, дорогой мой, пожалуйста, посмотри на себя, ты же совсем вымотан, тебе нужно…

Кроули тихо зашипел. И злобно пнул радостно вскинувший голову мерзкий голосок где-то внутри, забормотавший, что да, верно, раны уже почти и нет, так, небольшой ожог… почему он должен мучиться, в конце концов, можно же…

\- Заткнисссь, ангел, - тихо предложил он, чувствуя, как сводит от злости скулы. И Азирафаэль, подавившись последним словом, расстроено замолчал.

Кроули с ожесточенным упрямством сжал слабо пульсирующий огонёк энергии внутри себя. И чуть было не зарычал, чувствуя, как почти досуха вычерпанная сущность сопротивляется такому издевательству, не желая отдавать последние остатки сил. Лишь сейчас он окончательно признался себе, что просто боится. До судорог, до заикания боится вновь увидеть Азирафаэля таким, как час… два часа… словом, два Круга назад. Боится смотреть, как обугливается и буквально истаивает кожа, соприкоснувшаяся с адским пламенем, как прерывисто мигает слабая искра ангельского света в почти остановившемся сердце. Он… Он просто не хотел рисковать. 

Спустя ещё полминуты он вынужден был закрыть глаза и навалиться на поддерживающую его дрожащую руку уже всем своим весом. Слабая дурнота постепенно переходила в настоящую тошноту, а со слабостью бороться уже практически не получалось. Он услышал, как прерывисто всхлипнул Азирафаэль, и в первый момент содрогнулся от ужаса, решив, что не справился с огнём и всё начинается заново. И лишь потом запоздало сообразил, что Азирафаэль просто смотрит на него.

…И, судя по всему, он выглядит достаточно паршиво, чтобы заставить ангела плакать.

\- Почти… закончил… - с трудом борясь с тошнотой, пробормотал он, жмурясь от ворочающейся в животе тупой боли. 

\- Кроули, не нужно больше… - с отчаянием взмолился Азирафаэль, и он скривился. – Всё хорошо, я в порядке. Кроули, мне уже даже не больно!

«Тебе и не должно быть больно, ангел», - хотел сказать он. Но сил на это тоже уже не было.

Он глубоко вздохнул, загоняя обратно поднимающуюся к горлу скользкую волну. И ещё раз, напоследок, мысленно скользнул силой вдоль плеча Азирафаэля, ища следы не замеченных ран. Всё. На этот раз точно – всё…

\- Как ссскажешшшь, ангел…

…А потом он лежал на спине, слабо морщась от выкручивающей плечи тупой, если подумать, не такой уж сильной боли. С неохотой моргал, лениво разглядывая низкий каменный потолок и прислушиваясь к тому, как печально вздыхающий Азирафаэль по широкой дуге обходит оставшуюся от Хастура кучу мусора. Нет, он не понимал, как можно забыть о фляжке с тем, от чего зависит твоя собственная жизнь. Как вообще можно просто бросить её, даже не подумав закрыть перед этим. Каким сентиментальным идиотом вообще нужно быть для этого? Можно подумать, он бы загнулся за те пару секунд, что Азирафаэль потратил бы на завинчивание крышки…

Хотя… Это же ангел. Ему положено быть сентиментальным идиотом. Это он сам должен быть циником. Интересно, на Небесах есть какое-нибудь руководство, что-то вроде «Как быть правильным ангелом»? А впрочем, если и есть, Азирафаэль наверняка уже нарушил добрую половину пунктов, особенно самый главный – «не смейте дружить с демонами!». Так что к Бо… К чёр… К левиафану эти правила, одним словом.

Мысли текли вяло, неохотно. Кроули понимал, конечно же, понимал, что им надо спешить. И даже пообещал себе, что как только Азирафаэль напьётся (или выяснит, что воды во фляжке, спасибо его глупости, больше не осталось, и ему нужно распаковывать неприкосновенный запас) – так вот, как только Азирафаэль напьётся, он обязательно встанет и подумает, что они будут делать дальше. А потом ещё раз встанет и пойдёт… куда-нибудь пойдёт. Они оба пойдут. Но пока что демону просто не хотелось шевелиться. Тем более что он не был так уж уверен, что сможет сейчас подняться на ноги без помощи ангела.

Азирафаэль, кажется, добрался до фляжки. На взгляд Кроули, то, что осталось от Хастура, можно было просто переступить. Но ангел, конечно, считал иначе.

\- Ссскажи мне, что ты бездарно разлил не всссю воду, которая у тебя оставаласссь, - слабо морщясь, пробормотал он. Азирафаэль встряхнул фляжкой. Радостно вскрикнул, услышав лёгкое бульканье.

\- Тут ещё что-то есть! – облегчённо заулыбался он, - Вот видишь, Кроули, Всемогущая на нашей стороне!

\- Сссомневаюсь…

Хотя он был вынужден признать – внутри действительно шевельнулось сомнение. Не совсем то, о котором он говорил. Они прошли три Круга Ада. И почти вырвались с четвёртого. Вырвались… вот уж точно чудом. Быть может…

Он поспешно отмахнулся от крамольных мыслей и, раздражённо зашипев, закрыл глаза. Азирафаэль с облегчённым вздохом приложился к фляжке, а сам демон поймал себя на мысли, что уже почти не вздрагивает, слыша смертельно опасное бульканье. 

А потом вдруг замер, прислушиваясь к странному, царапнувшему вдруг чувству. Словно… Словно шевельнулось что-то на грани сознания, настороженно прощупывая то, что составляло его сущность демона. Ткнулось неуверенно в подрагивающие от изнеможения пальцы… Отдёрнулось, опознав чужака…

Он полежал, хмурясь и с недоумением пытаясь понять, что это было. А потом, вздрогнув, неверяще подскочил с пола.

…И тут же с шипением рухнул обратно от стегнувшей по плечам боли.

\- Кроули! – испуганно дёрнулся к нему Азирафаэль. Он остановил его одним раздражённым жестом – и вновь замер, пытаясь поймать ускользнувшее ощущение бестолково тычущейся во все стороны Силы. Она ждала… не его, конечно, не его. Других рук, более сильных, по-настоящему имеющих право… имеющих достаточный уровень власти.

…Но какая, ко всем чертям, разница?! Его в любом случае казнят, почему бы хотя бы не попытаться?!.

Он недобро оскалился. И, со злым торжеством улыбнувшись встревожено следящему за ним Азирафаэлю, выдохнул:

\- А вот теперь посссмотрим, кто кого…


	19. Chapter 19

Ад – плохо подходящее для прогулок место. Особенно в том случае, если за вами охотятся все демоны Преисподней, а сами вы ранены и с трудом способны передвигать ноги. Впрочем, в последнем случае даже прогулка по Парк-лейн покажется Четвёртым кругом Ада – тем самым, на котором присутствуют увлекательные аттракционы вроде крупногабаритных камней, пересекающихся маршрутов и столкновений с другими «счастливчиками».

Для Кроули и Аирафаэля Четвёртый Круг ада выглядел сейчас, как сырое подземелье мрачного средневекового замка. Низкие потолки, бесконечные пересекающиеся коридоры, затхлый воздух… Для полноты картины не хватало только чадящих на стенах факелов да завывания неприкаянных призраков. Впрочем, их вполне успешно заменяли демоны, то и дело пробегающие, проползающие и пропрыгивающие по мимо них. Пока что удача была на их стороне: Кроули, поистине чудом, каждый раз успевал заранее услышать приближение угрозы и найти (а правильнее будет сказать, создать, поскольку Ад многомерен и пластичен) надёжный отнорок, где можно было скрыться от преследователей. Но оба прекрасно понимали, что долго такое везение продолжаться не сможет. Кроули, и так идущий из последних сил, с каждым шагом всё сильнее наваливался на плечо поддерживающего его ангела, и серое в синеву лицо настолько чудовищно контрастировало со спутанными рыжими волосами, что больше напоминало лицо несвежего покойника. Что, к слову, для Кроули было совершенно нехарактерно. И, что гораздо хуже, взгляд его всё чаще начинал затягиваться мутной пеленой, обморочно плывя и не сразу фокусируясь вновь, когда испуганный Азирафаэль подхватывал его, не давая безвольно осесть на холодный пол. Ангел, бесконечно уязвимый перед злой энергией Ада, сейчас именно он в их тандеме всё ещё сохранял хоть какую-то боеспособность. Полученная от старого священника фляжка опустела окончательно, но последние капли святой воды были истрачены не зря: вряд ли Азирафаэль выдержал бы в этой юдоли скорби сколько-нибудь длительное время, но пока что он вновь чувствовал себя довольно сносно. И, главное, он способен был идти. Идти сам, не падая на каждом шагу. 

…Идти – и помогать идти Кроули, силы которого таяли стремительно и неуклонно.

Очередной спасительный тупичок открылся под ладонями тихо постанывающего сквозь зубы Кроули в тот самый момент, когда Азирафаэль уже перестал надеяться на чудо и, внутренне содрогаясь, готовился к безнадёжному (и, вероятно, последнему) сражению. Кусок стены просто пошёл волнами, буквально превращаясь в полупрозрачный кисель, и демон, с трудом бросив взгляд на друга, буквально рухнул вперёд, сквозь потерявшую материальность преграду. Тут же споткнулся и чуть было не упал по-настоящему; но Азирафаэль уже был рядом. Ахнув, он поспешно подхватил своего демона под руку, в последний миг помогая ему удержаться на ногах. Лицо его виновато вытянулось, когда Кроули невольно вскрикнул, не в силах сдержать даже из эфирного плана пробивающуюся боль.

\- Ох, дорогой мой, прости! – беспомощно пробормотал он, осторожно обхватывая тихо шипящего сквозь зубы Кроули за пояс и помогая ему неловко опуститься на пол. – Тебе плохо?

\- А что, похоже, что мне хорошшшо? – сквозь зубы прошипел Кроули, скаля зубы в бесплодной попытке сдержать стон. Азирафаэль только сочувственно вздохнул. Нервно оглянулся через плечо: стена за их спинами вновь казалась плотной и монолитной. Ни малейшего намёка на то, что миг назад она была похожа на полупрозрачный студень (и ощущалась, кстати, примерно так же).

\- Мы… надолго здесь, Кроули?

Демон болезненно поморщился. Неловко опёрся правой рукой на пол, поёрзал, усаживаясь поудобнее. Тяжело моргнул, с явным трудом держа глаза открытыми.

\- Сейчассс передача поссстов. Шшшумно, тесссно, целая толпа злых на весссь мир демонов, - кривясь, с раздражением откликнулся он. – Есссли ты не хочешшшь попасссться, то – надолго. На полчассса сссамое меньшшшее.

Азирафаэль невольно закусил губу. Нет, само по себе ожидание его не тревожило. Ну, почти. В отличие от состояния самого Кроули. Казалось, даже частичное исцеление, к которому ему пришлось прибегнуть, чтобы хотя бы просто спрятать искалеченное крыло в незримый план, выпило его силы почти до дна. А лечение его собственной раны вычерпало и остатки. Окончательно. Сейчас он шёл на одном упрямстве. И каждый спасительный альков, открываемый им в монолитной, казалось бы, стене отнимал у него ещё крупицу сил.

Сил – или самой жизни?

Ангел тихо, прерывисто вздохнул. Он ничем не мог помочь. Только – быть рядом, чтобы подхватить, когда силы друга окончательно иссякнут. 

\- Если нам всё равно придётся ждать, почему бы тебе не отдохнуть немного, дорогой мой? – мягко предложил он, изо всех сил заставляя свой голос не дрожать. Поколебавшись, он опустился рядом на холодный пол, невольно передёрнувшись от стылой, гнилостной сырости, струящейся от проклятых камней. Кроули нехотя приоткрыл жёлтые глаза. Он сидел довольно ровно, но голова его то и дело сонно клонилась к груди, и лишь заметным усилием воли он выныривал из подступающих глубин сна.

\- Я не Хассстур, - невнятно пробормотал он, - Я не получал его власссти, просссто перехватил бесссхозную сссилу… пока она не знала, кому подчинятьсссся. Есссли засссну – окажемссся в коридоре. Или в ссстене.

Азирафаэль вздрогнул. Глаза его в панике метнулись туда, где когда-то был выход, скользнули по низкому потолку, глухим стенам… 

\- Что? Кроули, но как?.. Разве Вельзевул?..

\- Не знаю, не ссспрашивай, - измученно опустил веки Кроули. – Должна была уже заметить. Наверное, не нашшшла ещщщё замену. Ссстраж Круга – должносссть пожизненная…

Азирафаэль невольно передёрнулся. Открыл было рот для нового вопроса… Сглотнул и, нервно покосившись на их спасительное – укрытие? Темницу? – промолчал. 

Спустя несколько секунд он вдруг раздражённо вздохнул и, укоризненно покачав головой, потянулся к сонно покачивающемуся Кроули. Демон вздрогнул, вскидывая голову. Но Азирафаэль уже обхватил его за плечи и мягко, но настойчиво притянул к себе, игнорируя его испуганное шипение.

\- Хватит, Кроули! – строго приказал он. – Ты себя изведёшь! Хорошо, пусть тебе нельзя спать. Хотя бы просто полежи, дай спине хоть какой-то отдых!

Кроули дико покосился на него: ангел невольно поёжился, поймав на себе взгляд болезненно расширенных, чуть заметно пульсирующих узких зрачков. Сейчас, шипящий и огрызающийся, Кроули особенно был похож на змею. Усталую, израненную, до смерти измученную змею с жёлтыми мутными глазами и рваными движениями существа, с трудом борющегося со сном.

\- Я засссну, ангел! – раздражённо огрызнулся он, рваным движением высвобождая плечи.

\- Не заснёшь, - на удивление твёрдо возразил Азирафаэль; лишь едва заметно дрогнул от жалости тихий голос. – Я не дам тебе заснуть.

Повисло напряжённое молчание. Кроули кривился и хмурился; только что не шипел, подобно настоящей змее с отдавленным хвостом. Сколько было в этом настоящего недовольства, а сколько – страха показаться слабым и отчаянной, злой решимости бороться, пока остаётся хоть капля сил? Вряд ли он сам мог бы ответить на этот вопрос.

…Азирафаэль же не знал и этого. Зато безо всяких слов видел, что Кроули измотан до полусмерти. И слишком хорошо понимал, насколько плохо должно быть ему сейчас – сейчас, с наспех собранным и поверхностно залеченным крылом, если даже он сам, исцелённый, насколько это было возможно, порой вздрагивал от отдалённой, но тяжёлой и муторной боли?

Он мучительно сглотнул. И, беспомощно моргая, пробормотал с невольно прорвавшимся в голос горьким сочувствием:

\- Кроули, дорогой мой… Тебе действительно нужно отдохнуть, если ты хочешь, чтобы мы добрались до портала! – он запнулся на миг, зажмурился. Вздохнул рвано. - Мне так жаль, Кроули. Я… Я должен был отвлечь Хастура раньше. Если бы я только догадался сразу…

Кроули закатил глаза. Злой, измученный смех заставил нервно вздрогнуть Азирафаэля.

\- А-а-ангел, ты шутишшшь? Раньшшше? Этого псссихопата с манией прессследования? Забудь! Тебе повезло, что он не убил тебя прежде, чем ты уссспел вытащить фляжку. Так что ссс…

Он резко зашипел, болезненно дёрнувшись – неловкий жест рукой хлестнул по покалеченным плечам, словно раскалённый хлыст. Пошатнулся, пытаясь удержать равновесие и обморочно шаря рукой по провалившемуся куда-то вбок полу. Болезненно искривились губы в яростной попытке сдержать крик.

…И миг спустя его поспешно обняли за плечи слегка дрожащие руки Азирафаэля, а сам он болезненным шипением уткнулся виском в истрёпанный жилет. Миг сопротивления, попытки сохранить равновесие… А потом он с измученным стоном обмяк в руках ангела, без сил приваливаясь к нему.

\- Тише, тише, дорогой мой… - с мучительной жалостью прошептал Азирафаэль. Ресницы его часто дрожали, с явным трудом удерживая слёзы. – Я тебя держу. Всё хорошо.

И, невольно улыбнувшись на независимое, одновременно возмущённое и облегчённое выражение на лице Кроули, осторожно погладил его по плечу.

\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, - мягко повторил он. – Пожалуйста, Кроули. Просто не мучай себя хотя бы сейчас. 

Наступила тишина. Демон болезненно кривил губы, и непонятно было – то ли он злится на непрошенную заботу, то ли досадует на себя, что стал таким уязвимым. Наконец, от криво усмехнулся и медленно, через силу моргнул. И, опустив веки, с долгим измученным вздохом расслабился, приваливаясь всем телом к поддерживающему ему ангелу.

Азирафаэль болезненно сглотнул. Зажмурился, изо всех сил удерживая упрямо прорывающиеся из-под век слёзы. 

И, с трудом подавив прерывистый всхлип, начал говорить. Негромко, размеренно. Невидяще глядя в серую стену под собой и то и дело сглатывая горький комок в горле. И удивлённо прислушивающийся демон хмыкнул понимающе, запоздало понимая, что это – ангельский аналог авиационных часов, не позволяющих пилотам засыпать во время долгих перелётов.

Он сидел – точнее, уже почти лежал, привалившись спиной к груди Азирафаэля и впервые за прошедший час сумев наконец расслабить напряжённые до спазма плечи. Сидел – и слушал тихий, смертельно усталый рассказ о том, что знал и сам, о том, о чём только догадывался и о том, что знал намного лучше ангела. А тот говорил. Об Эдеме и первом дожде, о славном мальчике Каине и о том, как не смог уберечь его душу, когда обида и ревность заслонили собой доверие и любовь. О первых фараонах и о том, как бесплодно искал среди гордых людей Та-Кемет знакомую рыжую шевелюру, чудовищно соскучившись за тысячу лет и не зная, как сказать, что чувствует себя виноватым за Потоп и то, что случилось после. О несчастном целителе Асклепии, которого мечтал, но так и не успел повстречать, об их глупой и такой бессмысленной ссоре в горящей Александрии, о лживой святости испанской инквизиции и страшной судьбе малышки Жанны…

Он говорил – а смертельно уставший, измученный болью и глухим безысходным страхом демон слушал, слушал, как дети слушают волшебные сказки, как умирающий рыцарь – слова отходной молитвы. И лицо его, впервые за последние нескончаемые часы, было спокойным и умиротворённым.

У них впереди был смертельно опасный путь наверх. Была долгая дорога к порталу, которую не срезать было никакими ухищрениями. Были неустанно разыскивающие их демоны и в любой момент способные иссякнуть трофейные способности Кроули к трансформации Четвёртого Круга. Это всё было впереди. 

А сейчас бледный, с трудом сдерживающий слёзы светловолосый ангел говорил об их общей судьбе, о странной запретной дружбе длиной в шесть тысячелетий. И неправильный демон со змеиными глазами и человеческим сердцем слушал, и тихий срывающийся голос был той силой, что удерживал их обоих над чёрными волнами беспросветного отчаяния. 

И мрачные безрадостные своды Ада казались чуть-чуть, самую малость, светлее.

На мельчайшую толику тепла, проклюнувшуюся на выстывшем Девятом круге. На микроскопическую каплю влаги, упавшую в безнадежно раскрытый рот горящего в могиле еретика. На секундное затишье в волнах безумствующей бури, дающее проклятым за прелюбодеяние душам миг покоя и сомкнутых в надежде рук.

Ангел говорил.

И замершее за полтора шага до исполнения Неизъяснимого Плана мироздание тревожно прислушивалось, надеясь и не смея верить хрупкому ростку надежды на чудо.

***

Идиллия была недолгой. Кроули вдруг резко вскинул голову, заставляя Азирафаэля вздрогнуть и замолчать на полуслове. Миг тревожной тишины… 

А потом ангел, холодея, услышал, как за стеной раздались тяжёлые, гулко отдающиеся металлическим звоном шаги. Прошли, рассыпая эхо по подземелью… И запнулись. Прямо напротив их ненадёжного укрытия. 

Азирафаэль прерывисто вздохнул, замерев на полувдохе. 

Повернулся к Кроули, надеясь на…

На что-то. И почувствовал, как упало куда-то в желудок сердце. В полутьме глаза демона светились страшноватым, опасным жёлтым огнём, а на перекошенном лице застыл страх и безнадёжное ожидание. С тихим хлопком возник в бессильно опущенной правой руке трофейный меч, возник – и миг спустя медленно загорелся тёмно-алым. Неохотно, с опозданием, словно даже демонический меч чувствовал, что у его нового хозяина едва-едва хватает сил хотя бы на то, чтобы дышать – и уж точно не подчинение непокорного оружия.

Невольно ангел крепче сжал руку, обнимающую Кроули за плечи – бессознательная попытка не то защитить, не то ухватиться самому, не сорваться в накатывающий неумолимый прибой паники. Кроули, как ни странно, высвободиться не попытался. Так и замер, глядя на роковую стену, напряжённый, настороженный, готовый, должно быть, к любому исходу.

Никто не произнёс ни звука. Азирафаэль не знал, пропускает ли стена звуки наружу, и был слишком напуган, чтобы рисковать. Кроули… Кроули, собственно, тоже не был уверен в непроницаемости камня. И рисковать хотел ещё меньше – поскольку, в отличие от оцепеневшего Азирафаэля, отчётливо слышал ещё как минимум троих демонов, замерших чуть поодаль и, судя по всему, тоже прислушивающихся к подозрительному участку Преисподней.

Прошло несколько томительных минут. Для боящихся дышать беглецов они, правда, показались часами. И, наконец, когда и ангел, и демон уже почти приготовились к неизбежному обнаружению, снаружи вновь раздались шаги.

На этот раз – удаляющиеся. 

Друзья сидели, затаив дыхание. Шум снаружи давно уже стих, а они всё ещё не решались шевельнуться, прислушиваясь к тишине и боясь вновь услышать звуки безжалостно приближающейся гибели.

Наконец, Кроули с долгим протяжным вздохом опустил голову и без сил обмяк на руках вздрогнувшего ангела. Зазвенел по камню меч, когда расслабившаяся рука безвольно упала на пол. Азирафаэль дёрнулся было, не сразу сообразив, что происходит… 

А потом с облегчённым стоном откинулся к стене. И разжал, наконец, судорожно стиснутую на плече Кроули руку, запоздало понимая, что наверняка обеспечил другу ещё один немаленького размера синяк.

\- О м-мой Бог… - слабо пробормотал он, беспомощно опуская веки. Резко отпустившее напряжение обернулось нервной ознобной дрожью, и речь ангела была несколько невнятной. – Кроули, это ужасно! Эти д-демоны повсюду!

\- Разумеетссся, - раздражённо прошипел Кроули, болезненно кривя губы. – Мы в Преисссподней, ангел! Кого ты ждал – архангелов во главе с Сссандалфоном на каждом углу?

Азирафаэль нервно засмеялся в ответ – рваным, плачущим смехом. Осёкся, прерывисто дыша и виновато моргая. 

\- Ох, дорогой мой, прости… - пробормотал он. – Я не имел в виду… 

Кроули только пренебрежительно присвистнул. 

Поморщился, болезненно двигая покалеченным плечом и шипя сквозь зубы что-то явно нецензурное. Но неразборчивое, так что у Азирафаэля не было ни повода, ни возможности укорить друга за ненормативную лексику. Даже если бы он вдруг захотел (а он, впрочем, не хотел, более того, впервые за долгое время с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не осквернить свою речь подобными же «добрыми» высказываниями).

А Кроули тем временем слабо пошевелил правой рукой; с досадой приподнял голову, разглядывая тускло рдеющий, почти погасший адский меч. Поколебался и, скривившись, небрежно бросил его рядом с собой, справедливо решив, что на его материализацию тратится слишком много и без того давно закончившихся сил. И, уже не стесняясь, опустил голову, с удобством укладываясь на коленях слабо улыбнувшегося этой картине Азирафаэля.

\- Что ещщщё? – недовольно пробурчал он, поймав на губах ангела эту ускользающую тень.

\- О чём ты, Кроули, дорогой? – невинно поднял тот брови. 

Демон раздражённо фыркнул. А потом, долго измученно вздохнув, закрыл глаза и наконец расслабился, наслаждаясь краткой и, возможно, последней в их жизни передышкой.

Долгое время Азирафаэль молчал. Сидел, глядя куда-то в пустоту и безотчётно поглаживая плечо Кроули – то самое, которое всё ещё болело, отчётливо ощущая каждое движение искалеченным крылом. Думал о чём-то безрадостном, и по лицу скользило горькое, обречённое выражение. 

\- Кроули, как ты думаешь, у нас есть шанс вернуться на Землю?.. – неожиданно тихо спросил он. Начавший было задрёмывать Кроули вздрогнул, скривился, зашипев от боли, и резко открыл глаза. Лицо ангела виновато вытянулось. Он замер, запоздало отдёрнув руку от плеча демона, и на его выразительном лице отразилось острая жалость.

\- Ох, дорогой!.. Прости, я сделал тебе больно?

Несколько секунд Кроули непонимающе смотрел на него. Потом, сообразив, в чём дело, закрыл глаза и с раздражённым шипением уронил голову обратно.

\- Я ссскажу, есссли сссделаешшшь, можешшшь мне поверить, ангел! – мрачно сообщил он. – Я, по-твоему, из чего сссделан, из ссснега? Из шоколада?

\- Почему из сне?.. – не понял Азирафаэль. – А! Нет, конечно нет, просто я подумал…

Кроули с тихим стоном опустил веки, заставив ангела испуганно замолчать на полуслове.

\- Просссто прекрати тряссстись надо мной, - устало прошипел он после непродолжительной неловкой паузы. – Есссли я решу сссдохнуть, ты это сразу поймёшшшь.

\- Я бы предпочёл обойтись без этого, дорогой мой…

Кроули поморщился. Неловко пошевелился, пытаясь устроить поудобнее ноющие плечи. И хмуро пробормотал себе под нос:

\- Не уверен, что это получится…

Вот теперь Азирафаэль дёрнулся уже всерьёз.

\- Кроули! – беспомощно выдохнул он. Выдохнул – и запнулся, запоздало сообразив, что демон совершенно прав. Шансов хотя бы просто добраться до местного «лифта» на третий уровень у них было… Немного их было, одним словом. Шансов пройти через него, не попав в руки стерегущих его демонов, а потом ещё добраться до спасительного портала…

Азирафаэль судорожно вздохнул и, обмякнув, безнадёжно уронил руки. Опущенные ресницы мелко дрожали, но глаза были сухими. Он устал, так сильно устал… В любом другом месте силы кого угодно иссякли бы уже давно, даже без проклятого ошейника. Здесь же, в Аду, где каждый сантиметр пространства был буквально пропитан отравляющей ангельскую сущность тяжёлой демонической энергией… Здесь даже святая вода, всё ещё защищающая его от дыхания Преисподней, была бессильно уберечь его от медленного истечения энергии и жизни.

Азирафаэль устал. И уже почти перестал надеяться на чудо.

…Ангелам не положено на него надеяться – разве что творить… Но этого бывший страж Восточных Врат Эдема сделать сейчас не мог по определению.

Кроули, не дождавшись продолжения, открыл глаза, с сочувствием поглядел на опустошённое лицо друга и, тяжело вздохнув, вновь опустил веки. Он тоже мог бы многое рассказать об усталости. Той самой, что не оставляет сил даже на страх… ну, или почти не оставляет. Но говорить было почти так же тяжело, как и дышать. А главное – говорить не было смысла. Что могли бы сейчас изменить слова, кроме как отнять у двоих измученных существ ещё немного сил, жизненно необходимых для последнего (возможно, в самом прямом смысле последнего) рывка к спасительному пути Наверх?..  
Поэтому он просто промолчал. И, доверившись осторожно поддерживающим его рукам ангела, погрузился в зыбкую дрёму, на полшага до настоящего, бывшего сейчас непозволительной роскошью, сна.


	20. Chapter 20

Если кто-то из них и надеялся всерьёз благополучно переждать опасный период, то надежда эта не оправдалась. Шум за стеной то и дело возрастал до чудовищного уровня – создавалось впечатление, что там то ли проводятся соревнование по бегу в кастрюлях, то ли идёт ликвидация последствий землетрясения, то ли… Впрочем, остальные идеи были ещё абсурднее озвученных. И каждый раз Кроули напрягался, вскидывая голову и нащупывая валяющий под рукой меч, а Азирафаэль застывал, боясь вдохнуть и с ужасом глядя на кажущуюся такой надёжной стену, мысленно умоляя её продержаться и не выдать их мерзким демонам. Помогали ли эти молитвы или усилия Кроули, но каким-то чудом подозрительно принюхивающиеся обитатели Ада раз за разом проходили мимо. 

Но и цена за это была высокой. Лицо Кроули с каждым разом становилось всё бледнее, на нём всё отчётливее прорисовывалась гримаса боли и запредельного напряжения. Дыхание вырывалось из груди теперь уже с явным трудом, словно он тащил на себе гору средних размеров… И гора это, судя по всему, с каждым метром становилась всё тяжелее. Время от времени с перекошенных в кривом оскале губ срывались короткие стоны. Азирафаэль дёргался, испуганно ахал, запоздало вспоминая о травмированных плечах демона, замирал, часто моргая в попытке сдержать слёзы и виновато глядя на кривящегося от боли и раздражения Кроули.

Один раз их почти нашли. Снаружи загрохотали и резко замерли прямо напротив их укрытия шаги – причём издавали явно не одна и даже не две пары ног. И почти тут же раздался торжествующий вой на три голоса. Ангел, прерывисто вздохнув, сжался у стены, бессильно глядя в сторону невидимого прохода. А Кроули, беззвучно застонав, сбросил с плеча удерживающую его руку и рывком, кривясь от боли, сел. Неловко нашарил меч – вслепую, не отводя взгляда от предательницы-стены. И тяжело, шатаясь, сдавленно шипя, начал подниматься под ноги.

Впавший в ступор Азирафаэль беспомощно проводил его взглядом. И лишь затем, опомнившись, поспешно вскочил, подхватывая обморочно клонящегося вперёд демона за пояс.

\- Кроули… - сдавленно прошептал он, в панике переводя взгляд с друга на каменную стену, отделяющую их от смерти, и вновь – на бледного до прозрачности демона. 

\- Не лезь… под руку… - измученно прошептал Кроули. Он никак не мог найти равновесие, наваливаясь всем телом на недовольно мигающий багровым меч и не замечая, что огненный клинок оставляет в камне оплавленную, всё более глубокую дорожку. Приказ, в свете этого, выглядел невыполнимым, и Азирафаэль проигнорировал его. Вместо этого поудобнее обхватил демона и закинул его левую руку себе на плечо. Кроули только тихо зашипел сквозь зубы. Но протестовать перестал. Возможно, понял, что в противном случае сражаться ему придётся лёжа.

Ангел шире расставил ноги, пытаясь найти более устойчивое положение. Кроули был выше него почти на голову, из-за чего Азирафаэль был скорее моральной поддержкой, чем настоящей опорой… Хотя Кроули, ноги которого упрямо подкашивались и разъезжались в сторону, с этим тоже мог бы поспорить. Как бы там ни было, другого выбора у них не было. Они были одни среди десяти миллионов жаждущих их крови демонов, и на двоих у них был всего один меч… который ангел всё более не смог бы взять, даже если бы Кроули свалился без сил и наотрез отказался хоть что-либо делать для их спасения. 

Азирафаэль прерывисто вздохнул. Стиснул упрямо выбивающие дробь зубы… И крепче сжал руки, помогающие демону удерживаться на ногах. На миг жест почти перестал быть тем, чем был, став мучительно похожим на прощальное объятие. И Кроули, почувствовав что-то, слегка повернул голову, бросая на друга странный, сочувственный и одновременно исполненный болезненной решимости взгляд.

\- Не бойссся, ангел, - тихо, пугающе спокойно выдохнул он. – Я обещщщал, что не отдам тебя им.

Азирафаэль зажмурился. Если бы у него ещё были силы анализировать свои чувства, он, наверное, мог бы сказать, что ему больно. Но это было бы ложью. Или – чудовищным преуменьшением. Он просто изо всех сил пытался дышать. И загнать обратно упрямо жгущие глаза бессильные слезы.

\- О, Кроули, ради бога, заткнись! – задыхаясь, выпалил он. Тот только криво улыбнулся вместо ответа. И крепче сжал дрожащей от слабости рукой рукоять меча.

Стена в двух шагах перед ними пошла волнами, словно пудинг, в который с размаху бросили десятипенсовую монету. Поплыла, теряя плотность и чёткость. 

Демон вдруг бросил быстрый взгляд на друга. Нахмурился, напряжённо прислушиваясь к чему-то. Мотнул головой – учитывая, что он не отводил взгляда от тающей стены, выглядело это поистине жутко – и едва слышно, задыхаясь, словно от непосильного груза, прошипел:

\- Азира…фаэль… Не шеве… лиссссь. Что бы ни ссслу… чи… лось.

Ангел непонимающе взглянул на него, вздрогнул, разглядев мучительно расширенные, полубезумные глаза.

\- Что? Дорогой мой, я не…

\- И мол…чи.

Азирафаэль судорожно вздохнул – и умолк на полуслове. Сглотнул болезненно, с трудом сдерживая нервную дрожь. Наваливающийся на него всем телом Кроули пошатнулся, с трудом удерживаясь на ногах, и ангел непроизвольно обнял его крепче, не давая осесть на пол. Тело демона колотил неровный, спазмами прокатывающийся озноб. Он тяжело, прерывисто дышал, словно с трудом набирая воздух сквозь оскаленные в муке зубы. И смотрел, не отрываясь смотрел на стену, сквозь которую теперь уже отчётливо можно было разглядеть несколько гротескных, словно в насмешку над людьми слепленных фигур. 

…Стена исчезла. Превратилась в тонкую, полупрозрачную мерцающую плёнку. Казалось, ещё миг – и трое застывших напротив, злорадно скалящихся демонов рванутся вперёд, с трудом поднимет слишком тяжёлый для него меч Кроули, зажмурится, не желая видеть собственной, падающей сверху, смерти Азирафаэль… и всё кончится.

Но миг длился – и ничего не происходило. Довольные, полные жестокого торжества усмешки медленно сползали с лиц демонов, уступая место озадаченным гримасам. Всё также, задыхаясь, трясясь от непосильного напряжения, смотрел на истончившуюся преграду Кроули, шатаясь и безотчётно хватаясь за ангела. Всё также стоял, слегка покачиваясь от слабости и тяжести висящего на нём демона, бледный Азирафаэль. И озадаченность на лицах солдат Ада сменилась непониманием, а досада – раздражением и гневом. 

Ненадолго. У демонов вообще размыта граница между эмоциональными состояниями вроде «раздражён» и в «ярости».

…Когда жалобные вопли и гневный рёв разочарованного главаря, крупного демона с особо заметными следами разложения на лице, стихли где-то за поворотом, Кроули длинно, судорожно вздохнул. Почти захлебнулся воздухом, заставив сдавленно ахнуть и без того перепуганного его состоянием ангела. Разжал пальцы, позволяя мечу с недовольным грохотом рухнуть на пол. И медленно, словно из его тела разом выдернули все кости, осел на колени.

Почти осел. Охнувший от тяжести Азирафаэль, почти чудом удержавшись на ногах, подхватил его под мышки и бережно, боясь сделать лишнее движение, опустил его на пол. В панике упал рядом, придерживая обморочно запрокидывающуюся голову демона и позволяя ему всем весом привалиться к своей груди, сохраняя хотя бы видимость сидячей позы.

\- Кроули! – дрожащим от жалости и страха голосом выдохнул он. Трясущимися руками он поспешно прижал к себе заваливающегося назад друга, но толку от этого было не слишком много. – Кроули, дорогой мой! Пожалуйста, открой глаза! Что с тобой? О, мой Бог! Кроули!

Демон не отвечал. Не мог бы, даже если бы хотел. В сознании он удерживался поистине чудом, да и то, сознанием этот болезненный полуобморок можно было назвать только с большой натяжкой. Азирафаэль в панике дёрнул демонический ошейник, мучительно остро ощущая нехватку своих ангельских сил. Но тут же, опомнившись, прекратил бесполезные попытки и вместо этого осторожно, в равной мере боясь и позволить Кроули заснуть, и причинить ему резким движением боль, потряс его за плечи.

…И это оказалось верным решением. Кроули слабо дёрнулся, оскалился, со свистом дыша сквозь зубы. Застонал сдавленно. Глаза, впрочем, так и не открыл.

\- Кроули, дорогой мой, пожалуйста, очнись!.. – в ужасе оглядываясь вокруг, взмолился ангел. Спасительный альков пока что не спешил таять, и превращаться в сплошной камень тоже, как будто, не собирался. Пока что. Надолго ли? Кроули вновь застонал. Должно быть, Азирафаэль невольно задел то место, где должны были быть скрытые в эфирном плане крылья. А быть может, он просто возвращался из своего гибельного полузабытья к реальности, и это нельзя было назвать приятным процессом.

\- В ссс…

Азирафаэль облегчённо вскрикнул и тут же, заботливо прижав содрогающегося в ознобе демона к себе, тревожно нахмурился.

\- Что ты говоришь? Я не понимаю…

Кроули с трудом открыл глаза.

\- В ссследующий… раз, - задыхаясь и кривясь от боли, простонал он, - Я просссто сссдохну…

\- Что? Кроули, дорогой мой, о чём ты…

Он осёкся. Глаза его потрясённо расширились от запоздалого понимания.

\- Ты… О, Господи, Кроули, это ты сделал так, чтобы они нас не увидели?!.

\- А кто ещё, Всемогущщщая, что ли? – раздражённо прошипел демон. И ангел – о чудо! – вновь не попросил его прекратить богохульствовать, вместо этого только вздохнул – коротким, прерывистым вздохом, подозрительно похожим на всхлип. Вздохнул – до боли зажмурился.

\- Ох, дорогой мой… - срывающимся голосом прошептал он, осторожно поглаживая измученно прижимающегося к нему демона по плечу. – Как же ты смог…

\- Ссс трудом…

Азирафаэль сглотнул. О да, он мог представить себе этот труд. Он слишком хорошо видел, чего стоило это Кроули.

\- Ты… ты поставил иллюзию? – с трудом заставляя себя говорить ровно, пробормотал он. Кроули слабо мотнул головой, мазнув виском по истрёпанному жилету ангела.

\- Сссмеёшшшься? А-а-ангел, кто в Аду… купилссся бы на такое? Сссоздал дополнительное изме… рение.

Азирафаэль передёрнулся. И, сглотнув, перевёл взгляд на стену, которая уже вновь казалась монолитной. Азирафаэль был всего лишь принципалитом. Он был создан, чтобы наставлять сильных мира сего, а не чтобы творить. И всё-таки его знаний было достаточно, чтобы понимать, что создание новых измерений, пусть даже в потенциально бесконечном пространстве – задача, непосильная простому демону. Пожалуй, будь он не таким измученным и не тревожься так сильно за до сих пор ознобно дрожащего, даже на вид смертельно уставшего Кроули, он мог бы даже озвучить эту мысль. И, возможно, даже озаботиться подбором пары-тройки старинных книг, доходчиво объясняющих его правоту. Но сейчас ему было не до загадок. И уж тем более не до споров с и так едва живым Кроули, который каким-то чудом всё ещё ухитрялся сохранять им жизнь в этом королевстве мрака. А самому Кроули, должно быть, забыли объяснить, что есть вещи, которые он не способен делать по определению. Впрочем, когда это он следовал установленным правилам?..


	21. Chapter 21

Вряд ли кто-нибудь из них смог бы потом ответить, сколько времени они провели так. Азирафаэль боялся шевельнуться, чтобы не потревожить едва живого демона. Кроули… Кроули, в общем-то, шевельнуться боялся тоже, но по другим причинам. Пожалуй, если бы кто-нибудь потребовал от него максимально чёткого ответа на вопрос «почему ты ещё не сдох», он смог бы привести лишь один (но достаточно веский, на его взгляд) аргумент: если он сдохнет, альков схлопнется. Логично же? Возможно, после небольшого умственного напряжения он даже мог бы вспомнить ещё один: они на Четвёртом Круге. На Четвёртом, не на Третьем. 

…Впрочем, вряд ли сейчас он задумывался над подобными вопросами. Вряд ли он задумывался хоть над чем-то. Он просто изо всех сил пытался остаться в сознании. То, что он достаточно удобно лежал на руках у Азирафаэля, помогало слабо (на самом деле, это скорее мешало, потому что спать так было удобнее, чем сидя у холодной стены, тем более что мучающийся от жалости и иррационального чувства вины ангел прилагал все усилия, чтобы сделать положение измученного друга более комфортным). Время в Аду – понятие почти такое же растяжимое, как и пространство, так что с равной вероятностью Наверху могли пройти и минуты, и дни. Хотя Азирафаэль, пожалуй, мог бы сказать, что прошло не менее пятнадцати минут. И в целом – намного больше того срока, который озвучивал Кроули для их вынужденного заточения. Увы, принять решение о том, можно ли выходить на наружу и начинать двигаться к спасительным порталам, пока что было некому. И Азирафаэль, если бы его кто-нибудь об этом спросил, скорее согласился бы ещё раз пережить общение с Хастуровым мечом, чем потревожить Кроули сейчас, когда он, казалось, вот-вот рассыплется пеплом от изнеможения.

Спустя несколько минут (или часов) Кроули, по-прежнему не пытающийся принять независимую позу, зашевелился. Можно сказать, что он в очередной раз выиграл жестокий бой с неумолимым сном. Голова его, удобно лежащая частично на груди, частично на плече не протестующего против роли подушки ангела, то и дело начинала клониться вперёд, и тогда он вздрагивал, и через силу открывал глаза, и часто моргал, досадливо морщась и со свистом вздыхая сквозь стиснутые зубы. На этот раз он почти заснул, и лишь голос испуганно окликнувшего его Азирафаэля заставил его вынырнуть из терпеливо поджидающего бездонного омута.

\- Прости, дорогой… - виновато пробормотал ангел, сочувственно поглаживая его по плечу. – Тебе нельзя сейчас спать, помнишь?

Демон заторможенно повёл головой, пытаясь прийти в себя. Досадливо зашипел. Испуганно сжался, метнувшись плывущим взглядам по стенам алькова.

\- Тогда перессстань меня укачивать, - неосознанно ощетиниваясь, прошипел он, морщась от боли и пытаясь вывернуться из бережно поддерживающих его рук. – Сссата… Госп… А-а-а, кто-нибудь побери эти дурацкие пр… правила! Ненавижу пересссменку! 

\- Я тебя не укачи!.. – возмущённо вскинулся ангел. Осёкся, задохнувшись от жалости. – Кроули, прекрати! Ты ведёшь себя глупо.

\- А ты ведёшшшь себя как курица-нассседка… - ядовито прошипел в ответ демон. На этот раз он дёрнулся чуть сильнее, сдавленно вскрикнул от боли, добившись, тем не менее, того, что взволнованно ахнувший Азирафаэль разжал руки и вместо этого поспешно подхватил его под локоть, не давая ему бессильно завалиться назад.

\- Пусть так! Кроули, я пытаюсь помочь! 

Демон, тихо скуля от боли, смог наконец выпрямиться. Сел прямо, опираясь руками о пол; тут же пошатнулся и чуть не упал. С бессильной досадой покосился на дёрнувшегося было на помощь Азирафаэля, заставив его с тяжёлым вздохом опустить руки.

\- Сссо мной всссё в порядке, - хмуро прошипел он в ответ на беспомощный взгляд друга. Тот только тяжело вздохнул в ответ. Нет, с Кроули не всё было в порядке. С ним ничего не было в порядке. Но сейчас даже целая ванна святой воды не заставила бы его признать это. Слишком высоки были ставки – и оба, понимая это, упрямо храбрились, изо всех сил делая вид, что чувствуют себя лучше, чем выглядят.

…Как ни странно, в какой-то мере это приносило свои плоды. Медленно замерзающий в ледяном дыхании Ада Азирафаэль всё ещё держался на ногах, сам не отдавая себе отчёта, насколько мало осталось у него сил, чтобы ходить, говорить и просто дышать. Вычерпавший себя до дна и глубже Кроули всё ещё ухитрялся удерживать приютившую их субреальность, заменяя злой уверенностью в своём _праве творить_ знания и власть, которых у него не могло быть по определению. И они – что самое удивительное – всё ещё были живы. Вопреки всем стараниям Ада и садистским усилиям одного конкретного демона.

Неловкое молчание, полное бессильного укора и отчаянной молчаливой решимости, затягивалось. Кроули сам был не рад, что невовремя вспомнил о собственной независимости. Но переигрывать было… не поздно, нет, Азирафаэль только рад был бы, прекрати он играть в неуязвимость. Скорее, досадно.

…И страшно. Есть вещи, которые намного проще сказать лучшему другу, сидя от него на безопасном расстоянии (хотя бы длиной в одну вытянутую руку), чем лежа на этих самых руках и слыша не ушами даже, а скорее всем телом стук его сердца. Кроули чрезмерно смелым себя никогда не считал. И начинать учиться подобным подвигам сейчас тем более был не намерен.

Поэтому он всё-таки опёрся обеими ладонями о пол, предотвращая любой повод для ангела вновь попытаться взять его на руки, как беспомощного младенца. И сел ровнее, через силу выпрямляя ноющую от усталости и боли в сломанных крыльях спину. И…

И отвернулся.

\- Просссти, ангел, - глухо бросил он, избегая глядеть в глаза Азирафаэлю. И потому не увидел, как вздрогнул, закусывая губу и зажмуриваясь, словно он острой боли, Азирафаэль.

\- За что, дорогой мой?.. – безрезультатно пытаясь заставить звучать твёрже срывающийся от слёз голос, тихо откликнулся тот. Кроули прерывисто вздохнул. Передёрнулся, против воли обхватывая себя руками за плечи – и тут же, предсказуемо, со сдавленным шипением заваливаясь назад. 

\- Сссс… Отпусссти, ангел! – с отчаянием выдохнул он, восстановив дыхание. Азирафаэль стиснул зубы. Судорожно дёрнулся кадык на его горле. Поколебавшись, он убрал руки и откинулся назад, к стене, давая демону иллюзию свободы и независимости. Вряд ли он понял, что вдруг нашло на всегда, в общем-то, колючего, но обычно не уклоняющегося от тактильных контактов демона. На самом деле, гораздо чаще уходил на расстояние «официального общения» он сам, боясь в равной мере и кары Небес за дружбу с демоном, и собственного, недопустимого для посланника Света доверия к этому самому демону. Как бы то ни было, Азирафаэль нечасто замечал за Кроули стремление к настоящей, не показной независимости. И сейчас, не понимая причины, привычно делал то, что делать за шесть тысячелетий привык: отступал на шаг, прячась за безопасной «приятельской» дистанцией и давая _больше-не-традиционному-врагу_ возможность самому сделать первый ход.

Возможно, будь на его месте обычный человек, он мог бы сказать, что это – плохая стратегия, когда вы сидите в месте, что вот-вот может исчезнуть и погрести вас под собой, а от смерти вас отделяют, быть может, какие-то минуты. Возможно, этот обычный человек мог бы даже предложить что-нибудь глупое и ненужное потенциально бессмертным созданиям: например, поговорить по душам. Или проститься друг с другом, как следует.

Но обычного человека рядом, увы, не было. А Кроули ничуть не лучше ангела знал, что положено делать друзьям, понимающим, что совсем скоро они почти наверняка погибнут очень плохой (и, что печальнее, окончательной) смертью.

Так что он сел ровнее, насколько это позволяла прошивающая плечи боль, и отвернулся, и закрыл глаза, не желая даже краем зрения видеть, как изменится лицо Азирафаэля, когда он услышит его слова. И повторил – ровно, глухо, безуспешно пытаясь спрятать за сухим тоном боль и выкручивающую внутренности вину:

\- Просссти, ангел. Вряд ли я сссмогу… выполнить обещщщание. Не думаю, что мы сссможем ссспастись…

Если бы он не отвернулся, он бы увидел… Много чего он увидел бы. Но определённо не то, чего ожидал и чего боялся.

Он вздрогнул и болезненно сжался, когда на плечо осторожно опустилась едва заметно дрожащая рука Азирафаэля.

\- Кроули… - беспомощно пробормотал ангел, часто моргая и уже не в состоянии скрывать мокрых ресниц. – Кроули, дорогой мой… Не надо, прошу тебя… Ты ни в чём не виноват. 

Демон непонимающе оглянулся.

\- Я…

Азирафаэль жалко улыбнулся трясущимися губами и с непривычной решимостью мотнул головой:

\- Нет, подожди, Кроули. Выслушай меня, пожалуйста.

Перевёл дыхание, с трудом справляясь со сжимающим горло спазмом, и тихо, но твёрдо продолжил, не убирая руки и не позволяя беспомощно глядящему на него демону отстраниться.

\- Я не надеялся на то, что смогу спастись. Я… я не ждал этого, Кроули. Я бы понял, если бы ты решил… нет, не так. Кроули, я _надеялся_, что ты решишь прятаться. Это несправедливо, так несправедливо – то, что ты должен погибнуть из-за того, что не смог оставить меня одного здесь, в Аду! Подожди, дослушай меня. 

Последняя просьба была излишней: Кроули и не собирался перебивать. Он был слишком потрясён, чтобы произнести хотя бы слово. Тем более, чтобы возражать. А Азирафаэль через силу улыбнулся и, явно заставляя себя не отводить взгляда, смотреть прямо в изумлённые янтарные глаза друга, едва слышно закончил:

\- Ты сделал для меня много, очень много, дорогой мой – просто тем, что пришёл за мной. Демонам это несвойственно, верно? Самопожертвование, я имею в виду. Я всегда говорил… Ох, прости, я помню, ты этого не любишь. Даже если ты не сможешь вытащить меня, я не буду в обиде на тебя, Кроули. И я хотел попросить… Если ты поймёшь, что сможешь вернуться на Землю один…

Он запнулся. А Кроули, оцепенело смотрящий на него совершенно больным взглядом, дёрнулся всем телом, без слов осознав, о чём не решился договорить ангел. В змеиных глазах плеснулся смертельный ужас – ужас и несогласие, и обжигающая, яростная решимость сделать всё по-своему.

\- Если ты поймёшь это, пожалуйста…

\- Заткнисссь, ангел! – с бешенством прошипел демон, рывком наклоняясь вперёд и грубо хватая друга за жалобно затрещавший воротник.

\- Кроули!

\- Я сссказал, заткнисссь! Только попробуй это сссказать.

Азирафаэль беспомощно поднял руки, пытаясь разжать мёртвую хватку на своей одежде.

\- Но, дорогой мой!

\- Я сссказал, нет! Мы выберемссся отсссюда вместе, ты, чёртов идиот! Или оба сссдохнем, ясссно тебе?

Азирафаэль открыл рот. Закрыл. Снова открыл, беспомощно заморгал, безуспешно пытаясь сдержать слёзы. Выдохнул, наконец –испуганно, сочувственно…

\- Кроули, ты не должен…

Демон брезгливо скривился. И разжал пальцы, отпуская многострадальную рубашку ангела.

…И тут же пошатнулся, чуть не упав от слабости и противной ознобной дрожи, сотрясающей тело.

\- Я сссам решшшу, что и кому я должен! 

Азирафаэль тяжело опустил глаза. Губы его дрожали. Он порывался что-то сказать – но не мог подобрать слов, не мог найти сил, чтобы заговорить, чтобы справиться со своими чувствами. 

\- Я… - запинаясь, с острой жалостью пробормотал он наконец. – Я думаю, в таком случае тебе не стоит тратить лишних сил. Я имею в виду… Если мы ещё не можем выйти отсюда, тебе не обязательно сидеть. Ты мог бы…

Он смущённо замолчал, разведя руками, не вполне понимая, что должен говорить и, вдруг найдя верный аргумент, со слабой улыбкой закончил:

\- И мне будет теплее – ты намного горячее этих ужасных камней…

Кроули недовольно скривился было… но сидеть и впрямь с каждым мигом было всё тяжелее. В конце концов, люди с переломами такой тяжести направляются в больницу, где лежат круглые сутки под капельницами и питаются через трубочку, чтобы не напрягаться лишний раз, а демоны и вовсе отправляются на оздоровительную процедуру в адское пламя или по-быстрому развоплощаются и становятся в очередь за новым телом. Он заколебался. На самом деле, была ещё одна причина, по которой он предпочитал сидеть сейчас, когда риск обнаружения из просто большого стал почти стопроцентным. И до сих пор не знал, как сказать об этом ангелу.

Хотя сказать, разумеется, было необходимо. Заранее, чтобы потом успеть сделать всё как надо.

…И (об этом он думал неохотно, но в последний час – намного чаще) чтобы Азирафаэль не чувствовал себя преданным, если всё пойдёт по самому худшему сценарию.   
Насколько вообще возможно не чувствовать себя преданным в такой ситуации.

\- Всё хорошо, Кроули, - неправильно расценил его наполненный беспомощной виной взгляд. – Не волнуйся за меня. Здесь не Небеса, мне не придётся… не придётся слишком долго мучиться, если… Если нам не повезёт. И тебе действительно стоит…

Демон зажмурился. А потом, тоскливо усмехнувшись, неловко подтянул к себе почти погасший меч и покорно придвинулся к Азирафаэлю, позволяя ему осторожно обнять себя за плечи.

\- Ты не будешшшь мучитьссся, - сквозь зубы прошипел он, без сил откидывая голову на тёплые колени ангела. Это оказалось непросто – челюсти сводило от отчаяния и лютой, буквально душащей ненависти. – Даже не надейсссся, что я отдам тебя обратно Вельзевул и оссстальным.

\- Что? – Азирафаэль осторожно придержал его, помогая улечься поудобнее. Положил ладонь на лоб демона, нахмурился, запоздало осознав, что кожа его намного горячее, чем он помнил. Потом осознал смысл сказанного и с тяжёлым вздохом прикрыл глаза. – Ох, дорогой мой… Не думаю, что у кого-нибудь из нас будет выбор.

\- Будет, - в ярости впился в него взглядом Кроули. – Будет, ангел! Я не позволю им ссснова мучить тебя. Я надеялссся, что будет иначе. Но если уж мы должны погибнуть – то это ссслучитссся так, как хочу я, а не на потеху Вельзевул и оссстальным! Я смогу зажечь этот чёртов меч, много сил для этого не потребуется. И у меня ещё есссть немного сссвятой воды – оссставил на всссякий ссслучай. Меч для тебя, вода для меня… Если мы поймём, что не сссумеем вырватьссся отсссюда, я убью тебя. Наверное, я сумею сссделать это не слишшшком болезненно? Неважно. Это всссё равно будет быссстрее, чем то, что придумают для нассс мои бывшие коллеги.

Он замолчал, тяжело переводя дыхание и обморочно жмурясь. Азирафаэль молчал, потрясённо глядя на его бледное, искажённое болью лицо, на котором сейчас, стерев все другие чувства, отражалась яростная, отчаянная решимость.

\- О, Кроули… - дрогнувшим голос выдохнул он спустя минуту. В глазах его отражалась жалость – и острая, недоверчивая благодарность. – Ты действительно готов сделать это? Ты уверен? Я помню, ты ведь не любишь убивать…

\- Не сейчассс. Только есссли не будет другого выхода, - процедил демон сквозь зубы. – Не думаю, что пожизненная ванна с кипящей серой, или, не знаю, что там они могут придумать для тебя, будет хорошей альтернативой. 

Он поморщился. С трудом поднял веки. Азирафэль невольно вздрогнул, ловя беспомощный, отчаянный взгляд жёлтых змеиных глаз. Кроули храбрился, и у него, надо сказать, неплохо это получалось. Но он, в конце концов, никогда не умел скрывать свой страх _достаточно_ хорошо. 

\- На сссамом деле, не уверен, что это будет просссто, - хрипло выдохнул демон после паузы, пытаясь усмехнуться. Без особого успеха. – Но, наверное, легче, чем ссс зассстрявшшшими в камне руками. Думаю, я вполне могу проткнуть тебе этим чёртовым мечом сссердце, если ты не будешшшь шевелиться. Есссли повезёт, я даже найду его ссс первого раза… Чччёрт, ангел, почему всссё так? Я не хочу делать тебе больно! Я не хочу убивать тебя!

Азирафаэль прерывисто вздохнул. Перед глазами его стояла мутная пелена, он судорожно сглатывал, изо всех сил пытаясь не плакать. Получалось плохо. Он осторожно погладил демона по лбу, не уверенный, что и без того взвинченный Кроули стерпит эту непрошенную ласку.

\- Ох, дорогой мой… Мне кажется, сейчас мы говорим не об убийстве. Боюсь, ты прав, любой другой исход будет намного страшнее… Поверь мне, если будет хоть один шанс выбраться отсюда… 

Он встряхнул головой, смаргивая непрошенные слёзы. Закончил твёрдо:

\- Но если нет, мы оба сделаем это друг для друга. Одновременно. Я не позволю тебе остаться здесь одному. Ты прав, они не пощадят тебя, после всего, что ты сделал ради меня… И, если уж говорить об этом… Я боюсь, то количество святой воды, которое у тебя осталось… не думаю, что её много, верно? Я… Я боюсь, это не позволит тебе умереть мгновенно. Так что меня вполне устроит, если ты не попадёшь с первого раза. Я бы хотел… Нет, не надо, Кроули, не смотри на меня так! Знаю, что это глупо – но я бы хотел, чтобы мы ушли одновременно.

\- Милосссердие, - с тоскливой злостью прошипел демон, обессиленно прижимаясь к его ладони. Несмотря на опасение ангела, он до сих пор не огрызнулся и не попытался уйти от прикосновения, явно слишком измученный, чтобы сопротивляться заботе охлаждающей его лоб ладони. – Ненавижу…

\- Справедливость, - твёрдо возразил ангел, тяжело сглотнув болезненный горький комок.

\- К Дья… к Бо…к Левиафану твою сссправедливосссть!..

Азирафаэль тяжело вздохнул. Опустил глаза. Потом, повинуясь неясному порыву, протянул вторую руку и осторожно, на ощупь нашёл безвольную ладонь демона. Крепко сжал её, словно пытаясь передать хотя бы каплю собственных сил, и осторожно положил сцепленные руки демону на грудь. Так, чтобы чувствовать слабое неровное биение сердца.

Кроули закатил глаза, словно собираясь сказать: «о, вы только посмотрите на эти розовые сопли!». Но пальцы его, словно вопреки воле хозяина, слабо дрогнули, пытаясь сжаться вокруг чужой ладони. Покривившись полминуты, Кроули вздохнул и, закрыв глаза, устало прижался виском к груди ангела. Ему было слишком плохо, чтобы играть в независимость. И слишком страшно, чтобы продолжать беспечно болтать, тратя на это последние гаснущие силы.

В отнорке было тихо. Тихо и темно. Время от времени снаружи доносились звуки шагов, далёкие вопли, один раз раздался топот доброго десятка ног, заставляя их замирать и мучительно прислушиваться, гадая – сейчас? Или ещё есть немного времени?.. Но напротив фальшивой стены не остановился больше никто, и это оставляло слабую надежду на то, что им удастся дождаться конца мифической «смены постов».

Но молчать оказалось ещё сложнее, чем продолжать тягостную тему. Демон не выдержал первым.

\- Чувссствую ссссебя героем Шшшекссспира, - с раздражением пожаловался он спустя несколько минут тягостного молчания, неловко скрывая страх за банальной шуткой. – Как же это пошшшло…

\- Что? – подавленно откликнулся ангел. Потом понял. – Ах, ну да… Нет, не думаю, что это пошло. Хотя очень грустно.

\- Ты ничего не понимаешшшь в пошшшлосссти, - огрызнулся Кроули. – Твой Шекссспир – верх пошшшлости. Никогда не любил Шшшекспира. Банальные сюжеты, ужасссный слог, плохие концы. А эта пьессса – просто вершина его бездарной карьеры. Самая глупая твоя шутка. Чего ты добивался, рассказывая ему эту слезливую историю?  
Азирафаэль растерянно заморгал. На лице его отразилось что-то живое, что-то, что всё-таки лучше убитого, подавленного выражения, которое он не мог скрывать.

\- Я?.. – в голосе его слышалось настоящее удивление. – О, мой дорогой, так это был не ты?

\- Что – не я? – с раздражением огрызнулся демон.

\- Ну, я имею в виду… - ангел смешался. Неловко повел свободной рукой, словно пытаясь написать что-то прямо в воздухе. – Эта история о бедных возлюбленных из враждующих семей… Я думал, что это твоя шутка – ужасно похоже на нашу собственную историю, вся это многолетняя вражда, невозможность быть вместе…

Кроули зашипел, пытаясь устроить обожжённые ноги поудобнее, и с искренним недоумением обернулся к другу.

\- О, чудесссно. Ангел, ты серьёзно? На _нашшшу_ историю? Я похож на малолетнего… недоумка, который даже проверить пульссс у сссвоей дамы не в соссстоянии? Или, может, на эту иссстеричку, по которой ювенальная ссслужба плачет? Омерзительно! Если это… не твоя работа, то Уильям – ещё больший маразматик, чем я сссчитал! Кем нужно быть, чтобы выдумать такое? Я бы мог понять, если бы это был заказ… кого-то из вашшших – ссслезливо и романтично, и мораль вп… вполне в духе времени: «слушшшайтесь родителей, детишшшки, иначе загнётессссь по-глупому в цвете лет». Но просссто так?! Что за отвратительный сюжет? Почему бы не придумать им хэппи-энд? Я люблю хэппи-энды.

Азирафаэль долго молчал. Потом негромко вздохнул и, послав демону печальную, сочувственную улыбку, опустил голову.

\- У нас его, скорее всего, не будет…

И Кроули резко замолчал, словно его ударили.


	22. Chapter 22

Спустя несколько минут Кроули вновь насторожился. Тревожно приподнялся, прислушиваясь к чему-то и почти по-змеиному поводя головой. Азирафаэль оцепенел, невольно замирая и боясь даже думать, что их всё-таки обнаружили. Но нет, всё было тихо.

Ангел почти успел расслабиться и порадоваться, что на этот раз, похоже, им вновь повезло…

Как вдруг Кроули сдавленно зашипел, лицо его исказилось от страха и злости. Он сдавленно вскрикнул и зашарил руками по полу, пытаясь встать.

\- Наружу, быссстро! – задыхаясь от боли, прохрипел он. 

Повторять дважды не пришлось. Ахнув, ангел стремительно вскочил на ноги, подхватил шатающегося Кроули и, не задумываясь, бросился к пошедшей зыбкими волнами стене. На какой-то миг казалось, что они опоздали: толкнуло в грудь густой тягучей массой, обдало леденящим холодом… Но они уже пролетели теряющую проницаемость стену, впереди был низкий коридор, и Азирафаэль невольно сделал несколько лишних шагов, в панике забыв остановиться. Опомнился. 

…Как выяснилось, лишь затем, чтобы тяжело хватающий воздух открытым ртом Кроули с силой вцепился в его локоть, ощутимо толкая его в спину.

\- Нап… раво. Быссстрее!

Раздумывать Азирафаэль не стал. Потратил только несколько секунд – чтобы поудобнее перехватить демона вокруг торса и привычно закинуть его левую руку себе на плечо. Миг спустя они уже бежали (или, лучше будет сказать, ковыляли) прочь от спасительного алькова, чуть было не превратившегося в их общую могилу. Будь Кроули в состоянии идти сам, все было бы не так уж сложно, но увы – сейчас всё, что он мог делать – это невпопад перебирать ногами, стараясь не повисать на задыхающемся от тяжести ангеле слишком уж сильно. Ноги, казалось, никак не могут договориться, которой нужно шагать первой: он то и дело спотыкался, то забывая сделать очередной шаг, то вовсе оседая без сил на подламывающихся коленях. Азирафаэль косился на него со всевозрастающим ужасом. В последний раз он видел демона в таком состоянии в… в… впрочем, нет, в таком состоянии Кроули он не видел никогда. 

\- Кроули! – со стоном выдохнул Азирафаэль, крепче обхватывая демона за пояс, когда тот в очередной раз споткнулся, безвольно обвисая на его плече. – Пожалуйста, дорогой мой, держись!..

Голос его дрожал от мучительного сочувствия, и не нужно было задавать дополнительных вопросов, чтобы понять, что ангел, не имеющий возможности даже сотворить какое-нибудь совсем крошечное, но жизненно необходимое им сейчас чудо, буквально выбивается из сил.

Кроули что-то бессвязно прохрипел, с упрямством паралитика вставая на ноги и делая ещё несколько неловких шагов. 

\- Что?..

\- Ссско... рее, - почти без звука прошипел он. – Они з… знают, где иссскать…

Меч в его безвольно опущенной руке почти волочился по полу, то и дело цепляя его острием, и тогда по коридору разносился мерзкий скрежещущий звук. Азирафаэль затравленно оглянулся назад. Поджал дрожащие губы и, в очередной раз вздёрнув за пояс падающего Кроули, прибавил шагу.

Уйти им удалось недалеко. В какой-то момент Кроули вдруг вскинул голову, насторожился, щурясь и прислушиваясь к чему-то. А миг спустя и Азирафаэль услышал пока что далёкие, но отчётливо приближающиеся звуки десятка ног. Он невольно сбился с шага, с ужасом всматриваясь в мутную багровую полутьму. Покосился на Кроули – тот не отводил взгляд от далёкого пока поворота, но спотыкался, казалось, ещё сильнее, чем прежде. Шёл, не поворачивал, хотя лицо стало совершенно безнадёжным.

Азирафаэль до боли сжал стучащие от холода (на самом деле, конечно, не только от холода, но не будем об этом) зубы. 

\- Дорогой мой, у тебя есть план? – прошептал он, беспомощно косясь на задыхающегося друга. Тот выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы в очередной раз споткнуться, и ангел невольно ахнул, когда Кроули всем весом повис на его плече, шипя и злобно чертыхаясь сквозь зубы. Остановился, пытаясь перехватить демона поудобнее и изо всех сил пытаясь не давать волю невольным слезам жалости.

\- Какой к чер… к бо… какой тебе нахрен план, ангел? – с бессильной злостью простонал Кроули, упрямо пытаясь встать на ноги. Меч в правой руке противно заскрипел, принимая на себя чуть ли не половину веса демона, и полыхнул слабыми алыми искрами. Если допустить, что у оружия тоже есть разум, то демонический клинок был недоволен своим новым хозяином не меньше, чем тот – им самим. Скрежетнув по камню, он вдруг резко поехал вбок, оставляя глубокую царапину на полу коридора. Кроули с шипением качнулся вперёд, уже не в состоянии стоять; повис, тяжело дыша и скрипя зубами, на руках поспешно подхватившего его второй рукой Азирафаэля. Тихо застонал, утыкаясь в изодранный жилет ангела. 

Топот ног приближался. Азирафаэль беспомощно взглянул в ту сторону, и только закусил губу, с мучительным состраданием прижимая к себе трясущегося, как в ознобе, Кроули. Ответ был не нужен. Оба и так понимали, что какой, и впрямь, может быть теперь план? Ангел судорожно стиснул руки, словно сам цепляясь за едва стоящего на ногах Кроули. Бежать было неку… 

Впрочем, нет. Бежать было куда… Просто – уже некогда. Или, правильнее будет сказать, что не было среди них двоих ни одного, кто в состоянии был – бежать, а не ковылять, едва переставляя ноги. И это тоже понимал каждый из них.

Со стороны недалёкого поворота вдруг раздался приглушённый расстоянием, неожиданно отчётливый окрик – то ли приказ, то ли ругань – и Азирафаэль, вздрогнув, вынырнул из оцепенения. Судорожно вздохнул, не в силах отвести взгляда от совсем близкого угла – и, опомнившись, с непривычной даже для себя решительностью стиснул зубы.

\- Кроули… - едва слышно окликнул он, бережно гладя дрожащего демона по спине. – Дорогой мой, ты слышишь меня? 

Кроули не ответил. Но болезненно вздрогнувшие и напрягшиеся под ладонью плечи показали лучше всяких слов: слышит. И смертельно боится того, что может сказать сейчас ангел. Азирафаэль вздохнул. Спроси кто-нибудь его сейчас, он сам вряд ли мог ответить, что испытывает – страх, сожаление, досаду, всё вместе – или, наоборот, ничего из этого? Он ещё никогда не бывал таким усталым. Он никогда не бывал так близко к окончательной гибели – даже в день их суда, когда каждый из них изо всех сил отыгрывал чужую роль перед жаждущими мщения врагами. Он ещё никогда не…

...Впрочем, этому последнему «никогда» им обоим, возможно, предстояло научиться уже спустя несколько секунд. Поэтому Азирафаэль вздохнул поглубже, и покрепче обнял едва живого демона, и сжал предательски стучащие зубы, пытаясь задавить поднимающийся из глубины сознания слепой ужас. И тихо, стараясь заставить голос звучать спокойно, проговорил:

\- Кроули, если ты собираешься что-то делать, то пожалуйста, делай это сейчас. Или… Или, возможно, нам стоит вспомнить о… - он всё-таки запнулся, не решаясь назвать напрямую то, против чего восставала вся его ангельская природа. Прерывисто вздохнул и закончил совсем тихо, - о Шекспире. 

Кроули содрогнулся. Он стоял (а если совсем честно, то почти висел, удерживаемый от падения на пол только обнимающими его руками Азирафаэля), уткнувшись в жилет друга и тяжело, рвано дыша. Положа руку на сердце, Азирафаэль всерьёз сомневался, что сейчас он сможет хотя бы… хотя бы выполнить свою часть их последнего соглашения. Не говоря уж о том, чтобы сражаться или вновь куда-то бежать. 

Словно отвечая на его мысли, демон сжался ещё сильнее; Азирафаэль чувствовал, какой мучительный озноб сотрясает его тощее тело – чувствовал и был уверен, что виноват в этом совсем не холод. А потом Кроули медленно, словно преодолевая чудовищное сопротивление, поднял голову. И Азирафаэль невольно вздрогнул, разглядев его совершенно безумные, полные бессильного отчаяния вертикальные зрачки. Ничего хотя бы отдалённо человеческого в этих глазах больше не было.

Кроули с трудом облизнул губы; сглотнул болезненно. И медленно, как сквозь сон, качнул головой. Страшным, совершенно змеиным движением. 

\- Ещщщё одна… попытка… хорошшшо? – измученно прошипел он, с мольбой вглядываясь в бледное, испуганное и одновременно непривычно решительное лицо ангела. Тот с облегчением выдохнул. И поспешно кивнул, прерывисто выпуская воздух сквозь вдруг сильно задрожавшие губы. Демон закусил губу. И, сдавленно вскрикнув, рывком выпрямился, каким-то чудом ухитряясь удержаться на ногах. Погасший меч, безвольно висевший до этого в правой руке, с досадой скрежетнул по полу. Возможно, он был единственным, кому всерьёз нравилась идея взаимно самоубиться назло мечтающим о реванше демонам.

…Его, впрочем, никто не спрашивал. 

А Кроули, шатаясь, уже шагнул к стене, слепо ощупывая её руками. Глаза его панически шарили по шершавому камню, ища и не находя что-то, что, возможно, должно было там быть… Возможно, даже было когда-то – когда-то, но не сейчас.   
Азирафаэль, не в силах перестать оглядываться на предательский поворот, за которым звуки голосов и топот ног слышались, казалось, уже в нескольких шагах, растерянно шагнул вслед за ним.

\- Кроули, я не думаю, что… - неуверенно начал он, кусая губы и с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не подхватить его под локоть – настолько ужасно выглядел дрожащий, обморочно клонящийся вперёд демон. Запнулся. Он с самого первого момента в Аду не был уверен ни в чём. А единственная точная уверенность – в том, что случайно попавшая в руки Кроули власть над Четвёртым Кругом вернулась к своим законным хозяевам – была совсем не тем, в чём хотелось убеждаться. Но и его желания, увы, тоже никто не спрашивал…

\- Иди сссюда… - почти всхлипнул Кроули, без сил прижимаясь к холодной стене и ладонями, и лбом. Ангел зажмурился. И, мучительно сглатывая, поспешно шагнул к другу.

\- Я здесь, дорогой мой, - мягко окликнул он. Поколебался миг – и всё-таки, не удержавшись, осторожно опустил ладонь на вздрогнувшее от прикосновения плечо. 

\- К ссстене. Прижмисссь. Молчи. И лучше не дышшши…

Голос Кроули срывался, и разобрать этот сдавленный шёпот было непросто. Возможно, именно поэтому Азирафаэль несколько секунд непонимающе моргал, пытаясь сообразить, чего хочет от него демон.

А потом, осознав его слова, вздрогнул и в ужасе отшатнулся назад.

\- Кроули, нет!

\- Заткнисссь, ангел!

Демон рывком повернул голову – и Азирафаэль непроизвольно отступил ещё на шаг, прочь от горящих бешенством и смертоносной решимостью жёлтых змеиных глаз.

\- Кроули, дорогой мой, пожалуйста, ты же сам сказал…

\- Что я ссссказал, ты, чёртов идиот?!.

\- Что второй раз этого не выде…

Кроули со злобой зашипел. И, вдруг рывком оттолкнувшись от стены, слепо качнулся к вздрогнувшему Азирафаэлю.

\- Я буду решшшать сссам, что я… выдержу, а что нет, слышишшшь?! К ссстене, ангел, иначе я убью тебя п… прямо сссейчассс!

Вряд ли он хотел трясти Азирафаэля; скорее, просто не в состоянии был стоять без дополнительной опоры и слишком поздно понял это, ослеплённый яростью и страхом. Но ангел всё равно вздрогнул, вжимая голову в плечи и оцепенело глядя в жёлтые змеиные глаза.

\- О г… господи, Кроули, ты… - запинаясь, пробормотал он. Умолк, сам не помня, что хотел сказать – и хотел ли хоть что-то, или просто не в силах был молчать. Демон со злостью оскалился.

\- Решшшай, ангел… - прошипел он.

Азирафаэль прерывисто вздохнул. Ресницы его часто дрожали от с трудом сдерживаемых слёз… Впрочем, нет, уже не сдерживаемых.

\- Ты убьёшь себя этим, Кроули… - беспомощно, с мучительной жалостью, выдохнул он. Кроули в ответ истерически расхохотался. Попытался расхохотаться: голос сорвался, и он, судорожно хватая воздух ртом, уткнулся в грудь ангелу, вздрагивая всем телом. Сжался, как от боли, когда руки Азирафаэля с сочувствием прижали его к себе, успокаивающе поглаживая по плечу. Поднял голову и бросил на друга дикий, полный злого сарказма взгляд.

\- Мы и так ссссдохнем, ангел. Дай мне хотя бы шанссс, чёрт бы тебя…

Азирафаэль плотно зажмурился. Бесполезно: упрямые тёплые дорожки уже бежали вниз, к губам. Ангел прерывисто набрал в грудь воздух... А потом с неожиданной обречённой решительностью тряхнул головой и открыл глаза, через силу пытаясь улыбнуться. И, бережно придерживая демона под локти, послушно шагнул к стене.

\- Что я должен делать, дорогой мой? – пробормотал он трясущимися губами. 

\- Сссстоять молча, - прошипел в ответ Кроули. Кривясь от боли, он неловким движением плеча высвободился из рук Азирафаэля. Повернулся лицом к стене, мрачно кивая ангелу на неё. – И не шшшевелитьссся.

Азирафаэль сглотнул. В панике вздрогнул, почти оглушённый вдруг раздавшимся из-за поворота яростным (нет, торжествующим… нет, все-таки яростным) воплем. И послушно прижался лопатками к стене, пытаясь слиться с мучительно-холодными скользкими камнями. А Кроули, даже не покосившийся на, судя по всему, почуявших их преследователей, шагнул вплотную к нему, почти падая вперёд. Раздался громкий, дребезжащий грохот: даже не подумав дематериализовать меч, демон с ненавистью впечатал ладони в стену, с двух сторон от головы ангела. Жалобно, долго зазвенел безжалостно прижатый остриём вниз клинок. Азирафаэль нервно покосился на дрожащее в каких-то сантиметрах от его плеча лезвие и с обречённым вздохом опустил веки. Лишь затем, чтобы миг спустя снова через силу разлепить ресницы: не вправе он был оставлять Кроули одного – даже в такой ничего не значащей мелочи.

А Кроули, и не догадываясь, наверное, о том урагане отчаяния, что рвал сущность Азирафаэля в клочки, ухмыльнулся. Яростно, бесшабашно… страшно. Ухмыльнулся – и вдруг сдавленно засмеялся надтреснутым, плачущим смехом. 

\- Не бойссся, ангел, - выдохнул он ему в лицо. – Я обещщщал. Живым не отдам… И сссам не сдамссся. 

И вдруг, сдавленно всхлипнув, качнулся вперёд, измученно прижимаясь лбом ко лбу изумлённо распахнувшего глаза ангела. Поймал отчаянный, переполненный жалостью и ужасом взгляд. И, с трудом скривив трясущиеся губы в слабом подобие улыбки, со стоном материализовал крылья.

\- Кроули, нет… - беспомощно выдохнул Азирафаэль. Даже в сумраке коридора он видел, как болезненно вздрагивает сломанное совсем недавно левое крыло. Он ещё не понимал, что делает его друг. Не понимал, но без слов чувствовал, что происходит что-то страшное. 

Кроули с яростью оскалился. 

\- Мол… чи.

И ангел, судорожно вздохнув, умолк на полуслове.

А миг спустя, вдруг решительно поджав губы, поднял руки и, не обращая внимания на шипение Кроули, крепко обхватил его вокруг спины, помогая стоять на ногах.

И зажмурился, замирая вместе с демоном у стены.

…Вылетевшие из-за поворота торжествующе скалящиеся демоны, совершенно уверенные в том, что именно им выпала удача загнать в угол дерзких беглецов, на полном ходу пронеслись мимо совершенно пустой и ничем не отличающейся от других камней стены. Лишь один, самый внимательный, запнулся на мгновение, непонимающе глядя на оплавленную, ещё слабо шипящую выбоину в полу. Совсем как те, что остались на месте убийства герцога Хастура. Встревоженно оглянулся, заподозрив вдруг какой-то подвох…

Но предвкушающие приятную драку и не менее приятное вознаграждение сородичи уже убегали прочь, и отставший мелкий бес, запоздало осознавший, что раздача наград вполне может начаться без него, поспешно сорвался вслед за ними, раздажённо порыкивая в полголоса.

Несколько секунд – и коридор вновь стал совершенно пустым.


	23. Chapter 23

Азирафаэль не смел шевельнуться. Не смел даже дышать, боясь нарушить сосредоточение Кроули, повредить ту хрупкую стену, что каким-то чудом выстраивал его друг между ними и жаждущими их крови преследователями. Где-то внутри ворочался острый, раскалённый добела шип: крылья, господи, крылья, он же не долечил их, он же…

Азирафаэль не смел даже заплакать. И изо всех сил гнал от себя мысли о боли, которую должен испытывать сейчас Кроули. Понимая: если позволит себе задуматься об этом, может сделать какую-нибудь глупость.

…Которая наверняка погубит их обоих.

Топот шагов прозвучал уже из-за самого поворота, неожиданно громкий… обрекающий. Ангел вздрогнул – и лишь плотнее зажмурился. Сомкнутыми за спиной Кроули ладонями он чувствовал, как крупно дрожит от чудовищного напряжения всё тело демона. Он не решился открыть глаза, слишком хорошо помня, как просил его Кроули не смотреть наверх тогда, во время безумного полёта сквозь Круги. Только сжался, уже почти чувствуя боль, с которой вонзится в него чужой меч. 

…И нет, это не было страшно. По крайней мере, не так страшно, как холодное безжалостное осознание того, что Кроули, этот сумасшедший, упрямый, совершенно неправильный демон не позволит преследователям коснуться его, пока жив сам. Не так страшно, как отчётливое понимание того, насколько невыносимо тяжёлый груз взвалил на себя сейчас Кроули, пытаясь превратить себя, своё тело, свои распахнутые в защитном жесте крылья в основу призрачной стены, которая должна будет закрыть от глаз демонов его эфирную сущность. Потому что – и это Азирафаэль осознавал абсолютно чётко – без него Кроули не составило бы труда спрятаться от погони. Без него, фонящего Благодатью на всю округу. 

… Яростный торжествующий вопль на несколько голосов раздался почти над самым ухом. Азирафаэль судорожно вздохнул… крепче сжал трясущиеся руки, вцепляясь в Кроули и сам не понимая, цепляется ли он за него или безотчётно пытается защитить от чего-то… Чего-то непоправимого.

И замер, ожидая смерти. Сперва боли, да, а потом… 

Топочущие и лязгающие оружием преследователи на полной скорости пронеслись мимо. Азирафаэль не успел ещё осознать, что случилось. Закусил губу, слыша, как кто-то остановился прямо напротив них, переминаясь на месте и… и, должно быть, глядя в спину Кроули. Оцепенел от сковавшего внутренности холода, почти видя, как стекает вниз непосильный для измождённого Кроули заслон дополнительной реальности, как высовывается из груди демона дымящийся адский клинок…

Ощутил, как затрясся сильнее, скрипнул зубами Кроули, утыкаясь костлявым лбом в его лицо с силой, почти причиняющей боль. 

…А потом преследователь что-то раздражённо буркнул себе под нос – и Азирафаэль с облегчением услышал, как удаляются по коридору тяжёлые поспешные шаги.

Всё. 

Он замер растерянно, не в силах поверить, что всё кончилось. Что они.. что они опять, каким-то чудом, уцелели.   
Да нет, при чём тут «какое-то» чудо! Совершенно определённое, невозможное по определению чудо! Он облегчённо вздохнул, чувствуя, как расслабляется в непроизвольной, дрожащей улыбке напряжённое до боли в мышцах лицо.

А потом осознал, что Кроули по-прежнему стоит напротив него, упираясь в него лбом, как мог бы опереться в какое-нибудь дерево, в столб, в стену… Стоит и тяжело, срываясь на едва слышные стоны, дышит. Стоит и – о Господи – ничего, ничего не делает! На миг его прошил ледяной укол страха – ничего ещё не кончилось, а он расслабился, начал шуметь, выдал, о Господи, выдал их погоне!

…Но нет, голоса давно стихли вдали. А Кроули так и стоял, прижимаясь нездорово горячим лбом к его лбу и с каждым мигом всё сильнее наваливаясь на него. Азирафаэль чувствовал крупную, судорожную дрожь, сотрясавшую всё тело демона, и в панике сцеплял крепче руки за его тощей спиной, понимая, что ничем не в силах помочь. Кроули стоял. Молчал. И, вдруг с леденящим уколом ужаса осознал ангел – всё ещё держал ненужную больше стену субреальности.

Он поспешно открыл глаза – и содрогнулся, увидев лицо Кроули. Мертвенно-серое, застывшее, искажённое мучительным, почти сверхъестественным напряжением… 

\- Кроули… - бессильно выдохнул он, со страхом стискивая руки крепче – вдруг показалось, что Кроули сейчас просто исчезнет, рассыплется, растает дымом, до дна исчерпав все свои силы. И на какой-то миг успел поверить в свою чудовищную догадку, и оцепенеть от ужаса, горя, от запоздалого осознания потери…

На целый миг, за который сердце споткнулось и забыло, как биться. 

А потом Кроули едва слышно вздохнул. И медленно, словно поднимая непосильный груз, открыл глаза.

И Азирафаэль понял, что до этого, в общем-то, было не так уж и страшно.

\- О, Господи… Кроули…

Демон моргнул. Медленно шевельнулись пульсирующие вертикальные зрачки, с трудом фокусируясь на его лице. Застыли, глядя куда-то сквозь него. Азирафаэль захлебнулся немым воплем ужаса. Он уже видел такие глаза. Раньше. Видел – у мёртвых змей. У замученных в казематах инквизиции и концлагерях Третьего Рейха узников. У погребённых заживо жителей Мехико и Спитака, не дождавшихся помощи. 

Он пытался вздохнуть. Сглотнуть этот мучительный горький комок в горле. Вздохнуть, и заставить себя говорить, и помочь – хоть чем-нибудь, хоть словом, хоть жестом, вырвать из этого страшного предсмертного оцепенения. Пытался…

И не мог.

Он медленно, не в силах отвести взгляда от этих смертельно усталых глаз, разжал до онемения сцепленные за спиной демона пальцы. И осторожно, боясь причинить новую боль, поднял руку, проводя ладонью по напряжённому плечу.

\- Кроули, дорогой мой, ты можешь уже прекратить… - чувствуя, как срывается от мучительного сострадания голос, прошептал он. Кроули с трудом перевёл взгляд на него. Запоздало Азирафаэль осознал, что ему, возможно, просто трудно было фокусировать зрение, когда их лица разделяли какие-то сантиметры… А потом понял, что Кроули было трудно другое – ему трудно было просто смотреть. Просто оставаться живым. 

Миг спустя серые губы демона слабо шевельнулись. И Азирафаэль, холодея, разобрал едва слышное.

\- Я… большшше… не могу.

Он прерывисто вздохнул и в ужасе схватил Кроули за плечи уже обеими руками. Встряхнул, цепенея от мысли причинить боль недолеченным крыльям. 

\- Кроули! Кроули, хватит, отпусти, мы в безопасности! Кроули, ты слышишь меня?!

Демон слабо застонал. Змеиные глаза так и смотрели куда-то мимо Азирафаэля, в обморочное туманное «нигде», и ангел почувствовал, как его начинает затапливать уже не паника – слепой, лишающий воли ужас. Кроули держал дополнительную реальность. Всё ещё держал. И каждый миг, пока он продолжал делать то, на что вообще не должен был быть способен, отнимал у него уже не силы – саму жизнь.

\- Хватит, Кроули! Остановись!

Демон наконец сумел справиться со своим зрением. На миг Азирафаэль задохнулся, встретившись с ним глазами. Передёрнулся, прочитав в плывущем взгляде какую-то дикую, нездоровую решимость. 

\- Дер… жиссссь, ангел.

\- Что?..

\- Поссследняя… п… попытка.

Губы Кроули искривила неровная, болезненная улыбка – не улыбка даже, оскал умирающего от болевого шока существа.   
Азирафаэль непонимающе заморгал. Ох, нет, нет, Кроули ведь не мог… Он не станет делать глупостей, он ведь понимает, что всё равно не сможет прорваться наверх… Он ведь понимает, правда?..

Кроули слабо шевельнул плечами. Чуть повернул голову, убирая свой пылающий лоб от его лица – лишь затем, чтобы, почти повиснув у него на руках, без сил прижаться виском к его плечу. Если ноги у Кроули ещё и действовали, то сил стоять на них у него точно уже не было. Азирафаэль бессильно обнял дрожащего демона, отчаянно пытаясь передать ему хоть немного – пусть не сил, что он может сделать с этим проклятым ошейником? Но хотя бы – собственного тепла, собственной заботы… любви. Ангелы состоят из любви... ведь так? Ему всегда хватало её на всех, с кем сводила судьба... Кроме Кроули. Зачем она демону? Он не хотел навязывать Кроули то, от чего тот сам когда-то отказался. Не хотел… 

Не хотел повредить.

Слепой эгоист.

Азирафаэль бессильно всхлипнул и, задыхаясь от боли и неожиданно острой ненависти к себе, порывисто прижался подбородком к рыжей макушке. Нет, Кроули не понимал, что задуманное ему не под силу, вдруг отчётливо осознал он. Не верил в то, что не сможет прорваться. Или – не позволял себе поверить в это.

\- О, дорогой мой, прошу тебя… Не надо… Это тебя убьёт…

Кроули судорожно засмеялся ему в шею сдавленным, плачущим смехом. Ничего не ответил. А Азирафаэль вдруг отчётливо вспомнил, что в его правой руке был меч. Когда-то, совсем недавно, когда Кроули толкнул его к стене, заслоняя собой, своей силой и своими крыльями от взглядов преследователей. 

Теперь – не было. Лишь ладонь слабо изгибалась над поверхностью стены, словно продолжала прижимать к камням рифлёную рукоять.

…И рукоять эта была повёрнута вверх и вправо. Прочь от них.

\- Кроули, меч… - тихо, сам не зная, зачем тратит на это время, пробормотал он.

Тот слабо качнул головой, не поднимая её от его плеча. 

\- Не бойссся… Если засссст… рянем… будет быстро.

И Азирафаэль невольно передёрнулся от запоздалого понимания. Да. Пожалуй, и впрямь, будет недолго. 

И, на миг зажмурившись от острого чувства вины, крепко прижал к себе сотрясающееся в ознобе тощее тело. 

Кроули слабо прерывисто вздохнул. Скорее даже – всхлипнул, с трудом набирая воздух в грудь. Едва заметно мотнул головой.

\- На Третьем К… Круге… есссли я не переживу… Просссто иди по ук… зателю. Там будет недалеко.

Азирафаэль непонимающе опустил глаза.

\- Что?..

\- П… портал, ангел. Нассс ищут здессссь… Дойдём вмесссте… Или сссам. Я сссозд… создал нить.

\- О, Господи! Кроули, нет! – наконец осознав, что имел в виду демон, в ужасе выдохнул Азирафаэль. Он вновь вцепился в друга, слабо затряс его, пытаясь привести в чувство, удержать от этой самоубийственной выходки… Замер, услышав хриплый болезненный вскрик. И, бессильно выдохнув, в отчаянии зажмурился. Здесь они обречены тоже. Какой смысл просить Кроули поберечь себя, если смерть ждёт повсюду…

Демон тяжело вздохнул.

\- Просссто… держисссь.

А потом дрожащие плечи едва заметно шевельнулись; ангел скорее почувствовал, чем услышал тихий, сдавленный стон. И слабо вздрагивающие чёрные крылья медленно шевельнулись, изгибаясь защитным куполом. Охватывая, обнимая их обоих, окутывая тёплым коконом, внутри которого не было места ни холоду, ни Скверне. 

Смыкаясь за его спиной.

Так, словно под его лопатками не было никакой стены.

…И её, вдруг со скрутившим внутренности ознобом осознал Азирафаэль, действительно больше – не было. Коридор за спиной Кроули медленно таял. Колебался зыбко, сюрреалистично, словно мираж над раскалённой поверхностью пустыни. Плыл неровными туманными струями, всё больше сливаясь со смыкающейся вокруг грязно-серой темнотой. Подступило, сжало внутренности муторное ощущение липкой сырости. Подкатило к горлу, заставляя судорожно сглотнуть и крепче вцепиться в безвольно висящего в кольце его рук Кроули. 

Азирафаэль вздрогнул невольно, когда руки демона вдруг безвольно упали вниз. Не опустились, нет. Упали. Словно разом лишились опоры.

Нет. _Не «словно»_.

Азирафаэль невольно дёрнулся, когда ощутил плечом слабый толчок сжатой в неплотный кулак правой ладони Кроули. Прерывисто вздохнул. Показалось – или действительно ощутил холодное, пронизывающее лёгкой дурнотой и слабостью ощущение, скользнувшее сквозь грудь от руки демона? По телу прокатилась короткая волна дрожи, и он закусил губу, не позволяя себе шевелиться. Замер, боясь лишний раз вздохнуть. Да, в случае чего, смерть будет и впрямь мгновенной. Возможно даже, почти безболезненной… Раз уж мечу не придётся пробивать тело и сущность – достаточно будет просто _материализоваться_ в этой реальности. Азирафаэль стиснул зубы, изо всех сил пытаясь заставить их не стучать. Напоминая себе, что это, _действительно_, лучше медленного угасания в разъедающем дыхании Скверны. 

И вдруг с коротким уколом запоздалого стыда и слепой паники понял, что так и не забрал у Кроули оставшийся пузырёк со святой водой. 

А реальность вокруг них тем временем окончательно потеряла очертания. Ангел до крови закусил губу, с бессильным чувством вины понимая, что теперь уже поздно даже просто окликать Кроули. Поздно и нельзя – достаточно будет секундного замешательства, секундной потери внимания, и…

…И он умрёт, быстро и почти безболезненно, а Кроули останется медленно растворяться во вновь обретших плотность стенах. Один. 

Навсегда.

Если, конечно, его не найдут владыки Ада.

Азирафаэль прерывисто всхлипнул и поспешно зажмурился. 

Сгущающийся вокруг них склизкий холод становился всё отчётливее. Ангел слабо шевельнул головой, боясь ощутить под виском ту же липкую пустоту. Руки Кроули на его плечах тут же вздрогнули, слабо сжимаясь. И Азирафаэль с облегчением вздохнул, цепляясь, как за спасительный якорь, за ощущение щекочущих ноздри мягких волос. За тепло вздрагивающего тощего тела под судорожно сцепленными ладонями. Они вырвутся. Должны вырваться. Должны и смогут. Кроули справится. Пока они оба верят в это – справится. Ангел не мог сделать сейчас ничего, чтобы помочь Кроули подниматься сквозь пласты инфернальной реальности. Только верить.

…Но хоть это он умел делать в совершенстве. Ангелы вообще мало что умеют делать лучше, чем верить. 

И что с того, что в этот раз эта отчаянная, исступлённая вера направлена не на того, на кого обычно?..

Азирафаэль почувствовал, как обхватывающий их холод становится сильнее. Как смыкается вокруг них плотное ледяное ничто. Сжимает в своих тяжёлых объятиях. Дёрнулся в панике, слишком отчётливо вспомнив, _как _это было в прошлый раз… Замер, чудовищным усилием воли заставляя себя не шевелиться, не мешать Кроули.

Задержал дыхание, в бессильном давящем страхе надеясь переждать этот приступ ледяного плена. А спустя ещё несколько мгновений беззвучно застонал и ещё крепче сжал за спиной Кроули уже онемевшие от усталости руки. Он почти не чувствовал пальцев – должно быть, они слишком близко были к ледяному дыханию смыкающегося вокруг них Ада. Поэтому ощутил, скорее, не ими, а всем телом, как напрягся ещё сильнее, задыхаясь от непосильной тяжести, а потом судорожно задёргался Кроули. Ощутил – и яростно прижал его к себе, с далёким недоумением прислушиваясь к медленно вскипающей в душе волне незнакомой, кипящей ненависти. Нет. Ни за что. Не отдаст. 

«Держись, дорогой мой… Всё будет хорошо, только держись…» - непрерывно, как мантру, твердил он, мысленно пытаясь дотянуться к сознанию Кроули. Чуть повернул голову, стараясь плотнее прижаться виском, передать, через их соприкасающиеся тела, хоть каплю тепла, каплю сил, жизни, которую сейчас безжалостно высасывала из демона равнодушная граница двух Кругов. На миг испугался было – демонам привычна ненависть, они ею живут, но Кроули… он… 

И почти тут же понял, что боялся зря. Он видел её – видел так, как мог бы видеть и чужие Силы, не блокируй проклятый ошейник всех его способностей. Ненависть кипела в его душе, никогда не знавшей подобных чувств, бурлила, выплёскиваясь наружу, за пределы сомкнутых коконом чёрных крыльев – он почти чувствовал, как съёживается, отдёргивает щупальца оживший не-камень, пытающийся задушить их в своих объятиях. И там, где она смешивалась с отчаянной яростью и жаждой _спасти_, от которых буквально светились тёмным золотом антрацитовые перья, вспыхивал яркий, кипенно-белый, солнечный свет. 

Азирафаэль облегчённо выдохнул. И, чуть повернув голову, осторожно толкнул пульсирующую в сердце волну тепла прочь, переливая в болезненно вздрагивающее тело в своих объятиях. 

Закусил губу, чувствуя, как дёрнулась, тягостно натянулась внутри тугая струна: у них обоих уже не было сил, даже чтобы держаться самим. И упрямо выдохнул, усилием воли вырывая из души ещё крупицу согревающего света. Окутывая им, обнимая меркнущую искру чужого сознания, помогая дышать. С облегчением чувствуя, как согревающая, принадлежащая только ему любовь – любовь, не Сила, не то, что можно запереть холодом адского ошейника, не то, что может обжечь мёртвый прах демонической сущности – беспрепятственно проникает в чужое тело. Впитывается, не встречая ни малейшего сопротивления, подталкивает спотыкающееся сердце, не даёт сорваться в подступающую со всех сторон темноту. 

Азирафаэль не знал, поможет ли это хоть немного задыхающемуся от усталости Кроули. Понимал только, что мучительные судороги, прокатывающиеся по спине Кроули, не становятся сильнее, не переходят в агонию. Что Кроули дышит – всё ещё дышит, он чувствовал плечом это слабое щекочущее тепло. Что Кроули всё ещё борется. 

Надолго ли? Он не знал. И делал единственное, чем мог помочь – делился тем немногим, что у него ещё осталось. В конце концов, это было справедливо. Это было… правильно.  
Азирафаэлю казалось, что прошли часы – а быть может, года? Или секунды? Время утратило свой смысл, так же, как раньше утратило смысл пространство. В мягком коконе вздрагивающих от слабости крыльев не было звуков, не ощущалось движения. Полная, страшная неподвижность, кажущаяся ещё более неумолимой из-за смутного ощущения чудовищного напряжения, звенящего вокруг них, пронизывающего каждый атом их тел, каждый фотон их сущностей. Поэтому, когда Кроули вдруг дёрнулся, громко, судорожно набирая воздух, Азирафаэль невольно вздрогнул, цепенея от буквально рухнувшего ощущения случившейся беды. А демон слабо мотнул головой – Азирафаэлю показалось, что он слышит тихий, сдавленный стон, сорвавшийся с его губ – и спазматическим движением крепче сомкнул крылья. Ангел рывком открыл глаза… и на миг, прежде чем равнодушная серая мгла залила глазницы, успел увидеть едва заметный золотистый свет, струящийся от непроглядно-чёрных перьев. 

А секунду спустя до боли сжимающие его плечи пальцы демона вдруг разжались. Он беззвучно ахнул, крепче смыкая собственные ладони. Нет! Он помнил, как это было в прошлый раз. Помнил руки, отталкивающие его прочь, наверх, к воздуху и жизни… Но нет, Кроули не отпускал его. Трясущиеся руки рывком сместились дальше, прижались к спине. Левая, раскрытой ладонью, к самому основанию шеи. И правая, болезненно давящим под левую лопатку кулаком. И если первый жест ещё можно было принять за попытку ухватиться поудобнее или хотя бы за прощальное объятие, то вторая…

Азирафаэль содрогнулся. Ему показалось, что он почти чувствует холод медленно обретающего вес клинка внутри себя. 

\- Не смей… - не слыша собственного голоса, исступлённо выдохнул он в рыжую макушку. – Не смей, Кроули… Ты поклялся мне – либо оба спасёмся, либо оба… Не смей, слышишь?! Я… - он запнулся, не решаясь использовать последний аргумент, - Я не прощу этого тебе!

Сказал - и сам оцепенел от жестокости сорвавшихся слов.   
Демон сдавленно застонал. Азирафаэль с мучительным сочувствием ощутил, как дёрнулись и без того трясущиеся, как в ознобе, плечи демона. Нет. Нет, так правильно. Иначе нельзя. 

…А быть может, так, и впрямь, лучше? – вдруг мелькнула в сознании обречённая мысль. Адский меч и демона наверняка сможет уничтожить. Кроули ведь убил сородича – там, внизу, на седьмом Круге… Кулак слева… Но и Кроули висит на его плече почти сбоку, положив голову ему на плечо. Длины меча должно хватить… Да, точно хватит. Наверное, это тоже не самый плохой вариант… По крайней мере, это – не вечность в застывшем камне. Лишь несколько мгновений боли.

…Возможно, чуть больше, чем для него самого. Но всё-таки – не слишком долго. 

Он медленно, заставляя себя разжать сомкнутые до хруста зубы, выдохнул. И, не рискуя разнимать держащих Кроули рук, едва заметно погладил пальцами судорожно вздрагивающую спину.

\- Прости, дорогой мой… Делай так, как сам решишь. 

И услышал в ответ яростное, полное страдания и злости шипение.

Крылья затрепетали ещё сильнее: Азирафаэль отчётливо ощутил, как хлестнули по плечам, почти царапая кожу, жёсткие перья. Как напряглись, выгибая дугой тощее тело, спазмированные мышцы. Кроули со сдавленным стоном дёрнулся, почти зримо отталкиваясь от чего, устремляясь вверх, вглубь равнодушной пустоты – так изнемогающий пловец отталкивается от дна, чтобы вырваться на поверхность, к солнцу… Азирафаэль только и мог, что мысленно повторять, как заклинание, как молитву:

«Держись, только держись, дорогой мой…»

Ему казалось – этому не будет конца.

Но всё-таки – он был. Прошёл ещё – миг? Час? Вечность? И неподвижная мутная реальность вокруг них вдруг содрогнулась, пошла волнами… Ударила тягучим беззвучным толчком, обрывая дыхание… А потом сквозь плотно зажмуренные веки вдруг ударил блёклый, болезненно-яркий с непривычки красноватый свет. 

И Азирафаэль, задохнувшись, потрясённо распахнул глаза. 

Поверить ещё не успел. Успел только разглядетть почти такие же, как только что растаяли в серой мгле, влажные стены, уходящий вдаль низкий коридор…

А потом Кроули пошатнулся. И, всем весом обвисая в его объятьях, медленно сполз вниз. Безвольно упали вниз расслабившиеся руки, загрохотал по полу вдруг вновь вернувший себе материальность демонический клинок.   
Оцепенев, Азирафаэль увидел, как разомкнувшие спасительный кокон крылья слабо содрогнулись… и бессильно поникли за плечами Кроули, потянув его за собой своей мёртвой тяжестью. Ангел запоздало дёрнулся, убирая со спины друга одну руку и поспешно подхватывая запрокидывающийся назад затылок. 

\- Кроули!..

Ужас ударил отравленной иглой. Нет. Нет, только не так! Кроули не может умереть сейчас, он вообще не может умереть, разве что от святой воды или адского меча, он же демон, он же не...

Азирафаэль задохнулся и, со стуком сцепив зубы, подхватил Кроули под мышки, почти сверъестественным усилием заставляя себя вынырнуть из затапливающей сознание паники. Нет. Не сейчас. Возможно, ещё не поздно…

Почти не осознавая, что делает, он шире расставил ноги, пытаясь удержать друга на ногах… словно это могло что-то исправить. Но Кроули – тощий, костлявый Кроули, в котором вообще, кажется, не было плоти – вдруг стал чудовищно тяжёлым. Ангел бессильно застонал от отчаяния, пошатнулся, чуть было не завалившись прямо на демона. И, запоздало опомнившись, осторожно опустил его вниз, на пол. Придержал под спину, боясь случайным толчком погасит последние искры жизни, какие ещё остались в нём. Горло перехватило от страха и острой жалости: неподвижное лицо Кроули было смертельно бледным, приоткрытый в беззвучном стоне рот кривился в болезненной гримасе. На миг сжалось сердце в чудовищном, беспощадном: «мёртв». Но почти тут же ангел ощутил, как слабо толкается в лежащую под спиной ладонь всё ещё бьющееся сердце. 

…Слабое, прерывистое дыхание ощутил лишь потом. И мысленно возблагодарил Всевышнюю за то, что связала и демонов, и ангелов зримой формой – даже внизу, где настоящее тело было необязательной роскошью. По крайней мере, сейчас ему не нужно чудо, чтобы верить, что Кроули ещё жив.

По крайней мере, сейчас он может ему помочь. Хотя бы так, как делают лишённые магических способностей люди.


	24. Chapter 24

Азирафаэль очень спешил. Вернее, он понимал, что должен спешить. Сделать это было не так-то просто – дрожащие руки, колеблющееся от невольно выступающих слёз зрение и ранящий комок ужаса в животе мешали даже думать связно, не говоря уж о том, чтобы сделать что-то полезное. Задыхаясь от острой беспомощности, ангел осторожно уложил бесчувственного Кроули на холодном полу. Бережно расправил бессильно подогнувшееся левое крыло, стараясь не задеть того места, где между повреждённых перьев ещё виднелся не до конца затянувшийся вспухший рубец.

Всхлипнул от жалости, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не погладить искалеченное крыло. И в очередной раз напомнил себе, что сейчас не сможет помочь ничем – совсем, совсем ничем. Поэтому вместо бессмысленных, успокаивающих лишь его, но отнюдь не способных помочь Кроули действий Азирафаэль начал нервно начал прокручивать в голове всё, что хоть когда-то слышал о человеческих способах исцеления. Как же сейчас он корил себя за то, что пренебрегал изучением современных медицинских практик, полагаясь на свои ангельские силы! Всегда казалось – куда они могут деться? А теперь он мог рассчитывать только на те способы, которые придумали люди, не имеющие возможности одним взмахом руки срастить сломанные кости. 

И, что хуже всего, он не был уверен, что хоть какой-нибудь из этих способов будет действенен сейчас. Вряд ли людям приходилось лечить демонов, истощённых практически до распада в пепел…

Ангел судорожно вздохнул и зажмурился, отчаянно загоняя внутрь жгущие глаза слёзы. Нет времени на эмоции. Если он собирается что-то делать, он должен делать это се…

На самом краю поля зрения вдруг мелькнуло едва заметное движение. Он ахнул и рывком развернулся в ту сторону, непроизвольно заслоняя от возможного удара неподвижного Кроули. Моргнул непонимающе. Коридор был пуст. Абсолютно. Но ведь он видел?..

Он вздрогнул. Опять – то же самое едва заметное мерцание. Едва заметная красная вспышка, тончайшей извилистой линией вдоль коридора. Словно…

…словно нить, натянутая над самым полом.

Азирафаэль медленно, ещё не уверенный до конца в своей догадке, опустил глаза. Проследил взглядом это призрачное мерцанием… И, всхлипнув, без сил осел на колени.

\- Кроули, зачем же ты, дорогой мой…

Нить кончалась… точнее, начиналась от левой ладони демона, и текла, едва заметной тончайшей струйкой, исчезая где-то в сумеречном полусвете Третьего Круга. Азирафаэль без сил прижал пальцы к саднящим глазам. Кроули и впрямь сделал это. Как и обещал.

Ему было больно. Больно, муторно, и тоскливо до глухой, сдавливающей горло дурноты. Демонам не свойственно самопожертвование. Демонам вообще человеческие чувства несвойственны. И это знают все. 

Азирафаэль не понимал, что делать дальше. Наверное, ему и впрямь нужно идти. Вряд ли эта путеводная нить продержится долго, после того как Кроули… после того как… 

Он сглотнул. Какая разница, что нужно. Мало ли, чего хотел этот сумасшедший самоубийца!

Он яростно провёл ладонью по лицу, стирая непрошенные злые слёзы. И, решительно нагнувшись над почти уже не дышащим демоном, положил дрожащую ладонь на его грудь. Так, чтобы слышать пальцами слабые толчки медленно затихающего сердца.

Если уж на то пошло, кто сказал, что ему нужна именно Сила, чтобы исцелить вычерпавшего себя до дна друга? В конце концов, не хлебом единым, как говорится…

Азирафаэль поколебался, перебирая в памяти всё то, что знал о физиологии демонов, и гоня от себя даже мысль о том, что может не спасти, а наоборот, убить Кроули. Упрямо тряхнул головой. Нет. Если бы это было так, он не мог бы его лечить. Не справился бы – хоть и медленно, не сразу – с ожогами в сорок первом. Не мог бы принять его собственную силу, все те разы, когда Кроули исцелял его физическую оболочку, а порой и истинную сущность…

…Тем более что это – не Сила. Не Благодать, будь она неладна. Просто – душевное тепло. Любовь. Забота. Всё то, что от так боялся все эти тысячелетия направлять на Кроули, опасаясь кары Небес, а ещё больше – собственной симпатии к существу, предавшему на заре времён всё, во что верил он сам. Страшась увидеть, как отшатывается с отвращением и болью тот, кого привык за все эти тысячелетия считать самим близким своим другом. Казалось бы – какая глупость! Привыкнув учитывать – всегда, каждый момент жизни на земле – каких книг не должно быть там, где Кроули может за них зацепиться, какие предметы должны быть убраны как можно дальше… Приучив себя не пользоваться бездумно благословениями, даже когда путешествует один, и выбирать путь подальше от святых источников, если приходилось отправиться куда-то с Кроули… Радуясь каждой случайной встрече, каждому спору с упрямым и ехидным Змеем… Доверяя этому неправильному демону больше, чем кому-либо на Небесах – всё равно продолжать считать его обычным демоном, которому не нужны проявления обычного душевного тепла.

…Не нужны – или опасны?..

Он колебался, да. Кто мог сказать, что случится? Он боялся. И осознания убийства самого дорогого для себя существа боялся куда больше, чем того, что и сам неизбежно тогда останется запертым в Аду. И всё-таки – стоять в бездействии и надеяться на то, что Кроули и на этот раз справится сам, было ещё страшнее. 

И поэтому он осторожно склонился над мертвенно-серым лицом и осторожно, надеясь, что не сделает хуже, надавил с двух сторон на челюстные мышцы, заставляя Кроули приоткрыть рот сильнее. Вздрогнул невольно, вдруг осознав, что ещё недавно буквально сгоравший от внутреннего жара Кроули был совершенно ледяным, словно холод субреальности высосал из него всё тепло. Внутри всё сжалось от мысли, что, быть может, уже слишком поздно. Нет! Нет, этого не могло быть. Он не верил в это. А пока он не верит… Пока он не верит, этого не случится. Не имеет права случиться. Он с острым сочувствием погладил демона по лбу, мысленно умоляя потерпеть ещё немного. 

И, решившись, сделал глубокий вдох. А потом медленно, осторожно выдохнул воздух в страдальчески приоткрытые губы Кроули, стараясь вместе с частицами кислорода перелить в его тело как можно больше собственных жизненных сил. Только жизнь, никакой Благодати, упаси Бог. Жизнь – и Любовь, которой, теперь знал Азирафаэль, в самом Кроули намного больше, чем в любом из знакомых ему ангелов. 

И, по крайней мере, ею он мог делиться без опаски сжечь инфернальную сущность своего лучшего друга.

В груди начало неприятно колоть, но он не прерывался, вздохнув лишь тогда, когда перед глазами замелькали чёрные точки. Пошатнулся, оперся ладонью о пол возле головы Кроули: слабость, и без того чудовищная, навалилась на плечи горным хребтом. Получилось? Нет? Он повёл головой, пытаясь справиться с головокружением. И после недолгого колебания нехотя убрал руку с груди демона, чтобы ещё раз провести ладонью по лбу Кроули. Холодный, какой же чудовищно холодный… Несколько минут назад ему казалось, что о Кроули можно обжечься, и мысли против воли возвращались к Хастуру, его мечу и раненому крылу, так и не исцелённому до конца. Сейчас он был бы рад даже этому лихорадочному жару. 

Азирафаэль беспомощно всхлипнул. Холодный узел в груди давил так, что казалось – вот-вот задохнётся от удушающего бессильного ужаса. Рука невольно метнулась обратно к груди, и он с облегчением почувствовал неровные, пугающе слабые толчки под пальцами. Если тело Кроули, которому, кажется, не нанесено серьёзного вреда, в таком ужасающе плохом состоянии… То что же, Господи, что с его истинной сущностью? Азирафаэль зажмурился. Слёзы упрямо жгли глаза, но предаваться скорби сейчас не было времени. 

Нет! Он вообще не будет предаваться скорби, потому что это не понадобится! Ему просто нужно помочь Кроули прийти в себя. И добраться до портала. И…

Над дальнейшим ангел размышлять не стал. Не было времени. Вместо этого вновь вдохнул, с горечью ощущая, насколько пуст и пропитан удушающей Скверной здешний воздух. И вновь склонился к губам демона. 

На этот раз насытить воздух собственным светом жизни было ещё труднее. Трудно делиться тем, чего у тебя самого уже – на донышке. Он выдохнул, стараясь сделать поток переливаемой в Кроули силы как можно более адресным, не потерять впустую ни одной малейшей капли. Поколебался – и толкнул часть упрямо не желающей покидать тело энергии через пальцы, вливая их прямо в спотыкающееся сердце. 

И спустя несколько невыносимо тяжёлых секунд почувствовал, как что-то изменилось. Угасающее биение под пальцами вдруг замерло, затихло на миг… Слепой ужас захлестнул сознание, сжал сердце, так, что задохнувшемся от боли Азирафаэлю показалось, что сейчас они просто умрут – оба. 

А спустя несколько секунд в оцепеневшие пальцы толкнулась волна тепла, и Кроули, едва слышно застонав, сделал глубокий прерывистый вдох.

Азирафаэль коротко всхлипнул. 

\- О, мой Бог…

Облегчение вдруг обрушилось невыносимой тяжестью, и ангел, зажмурившись, без сил уткнулся лбом в грудь Кроули. Вдруг резко, до дурноты, закружилась голова. 

Кроули вздохнул вновь – коротко, прерывисто, содрогаясь всем телом. Вздрогнули, беспорядочно затрепетали бессильно распластанные чёрные крылья. И миг блаженного всепоглощающего счастья миновал, словно сон. Вместо него вновь навалился страх. Ангел поспешно выпрямился и, в ужасе глядя задыхающегося друга, плотнее прижал руку к груди, вливая в его тело ещё немного собственных сил. А потом, с острым приступом слабости осознав, что миг спустя рухнет рядом с Кроули, беспомощно сжал его плечи. 

\- Кроули! – дрожащим голосом взмолился он, с холодком в груди видя, как искажается в гримасе страдальческого напряжения лицо, как беспорядочно двигаются под веками закатившиеся глазные яблоки, - Кроули, дорогой мой, очнись! Всё хорошо, дыши, просто дыши, ты в безопасности…

Сказал – и сам передёрнулся от жалостливой фальши собственных слов. Ни один из них не был в безопасности. И всё-таки…

Кроули, содрогаясь всем телом, закусил губу – и медленно, с явным трудом, открыл глаза. Азирафаэль невольно содрогнулся, взглянув в эти переполненные мукой и паникой озёра расплавленного янтаря. 

\- Тише, тише, дорогой мой… - с отчаянной жалостью прошептал он, поспешно отпуская плечи демона и бережно обхватывая его лицо. Кроули тихо застонал. Азирафаэль почти видел, с каким трудом борется он с беспамятством. Змеиные глаза невидяще скользнули по его лицу… Дрогнули, сужаясь, пульсирующие вертикальные зрачки. Медленно, очень медленно на искажённым паникой лице отразилось узнавание.

\- Ассср… фэль?..

\- Да, Кроули, это я, ты меня видишь? Тише, тише, не шевелись, постарайся вздохнуть поглубже…

Демон прерывисто всхлипнул. И, зажмурившись, обессиленно приник виском к его ладони. У Азирафаэля сердце сжалось от этого жеста. Он старался не думать о том, насколько Кроули устал. Насколько устал он сам. Но сейчас видел, что его друг совершенно измучен.

\- Всё хорошо, Кроули… - повторил он, махнув рукой на явную ложь этого уверения. 

Поколебавшись, он убрал одну руку и мягко опустил её на грудь демона, напротив сердца. Кажется, сейчас он больше ничем не мог помочь… Но, по крайней мере, дать возможность спокойно прийти в себя и справиться с приступом паники он был в силах. Кроули всё ещё хватал воздух приоткрытым ртом – коротко, спазматически, но Азирафаэль уже видел, что это не агония – всего лишь последствия чудовищного перенапряжения всех сил и безотчётного страха, от которого он сам, похоже, был избавлен заслонившими его от Скверны крыльями и той жуткой уверенностью, с которой действовал Кроули. Чувствуя, как сжимается всё внутри от мучительного сочувствия и благодарности, он осторожно сдвинул ладонь, прижатую к виску демона. Закусил губу, когда Кроули безотчётно сжался и едва заметно повернул голову, пытаясь продлить миг контакта. И бережно, со всей возможной нежностью, на которую был способен, погладил большим пальцем медленно нагревающуюся кожу.

\- Если хочешь, мы можем посидеть здесь немного, дорогой мой, - тихо проговорил он, с облегчением отмечая, как расслабляется напряженное почти до спазмов тело демона и как постепенно успокаивается его захлёбывающееся дыхание.

Кроули передёрнулся. Стиснул зубы – а потом Азирафаэль с болью увидел, как медленно, через силу поднялись затрепетавшие веки.

\- Просссто п… помоги мне вссстать… - почти без голоса хрипло прошептал он. И ангел закусил губу, вдруг с остротой проворачивающегося груди лезвия осознавая, насколько непосильным будет оставшийся им отрезок пути.

Он сглотнул. И, не найдя в себе сил хотя бы просто ответить, мягко сдвинул руку, подсовывая её под плечи друга.  
Кроули на миг обвалился бессильно на его ладонь; но тут же, опомнившись, мотнул головой и неловко опёрся подламывающимся руками об пол. Зажмурился, тяжело дыша. И медленно, сдавленно постанывая сквозь стиснутые зубы, сел. Вскрикнул коротко – бессильно висящие за спиной крылья изогнулись, не в силах даже подняться. Мотнул головой и криво, болезненно улыбнулся ему трясущимися губами.

\- Подержишшшшь, ангел? Уберу эти ч-чёртовы…

Он с глухим стоном зажмурился, не договорив. А Азирафаэль, с трудом протолкнув в горло горький комок, сочувственно погладил его по плечу.

\- Конечно, дорогой мой… - тихо пообещал он. Кроули глубоко вздохнул, решаясь. О да, это будет больно – Азирафаэль понимал это слишком хорошо. Он плохо разглядел левое крыло на Четвёртом уровне, слишком поглощённый собственной болью и плывущей перед глазами обморочной мутью. Но сейчас отчётливо видел, что раздробленные мечом Хастура кости просто собраны, как сказали бы люди, на живую нитку и наскоро скреплены в нужном положении. До здоровья, хотя бы относительного, Кроули было ещё очень далеко… Ангел помнил, насколько тяжело и больно протянуть в эфирный план раненые крылья. И сейчас молча, бессильно сочувствовал своему другу. Увы, помочь он не мог ничем.

Разве что только осторожно обнять его за плечи, помогая сидеть ровно и позволяя сберечь хоть немного сил.

А Кроули тем временем медленно, с явным трудом преодолевая сопротивление мышц, всё-таки распрямил крылья до более-менее приемлемого положения. Медленно, со свистом выдохнул, срываясь на едва слышный страдальческий стон – Азирафаэль видел, как искривились в яростном оскале бескровные губы. Крылья слабо дёрнулись. Затрепетали, спазматически трепеща. Ангел вдруг подумал, что это движение чем-то напоминает агонию искалеченной бабочки, старающейся взлететь и ещё не желающей верить, что обречена… Подумал – и в ужасе оттолкнул от себя эту мысль. И вместо этого лишь ещё крепче сжал плечи трясущегося, как в ознобе, Кроули. Он видел, как прокатываются судороги по всему его тощему телу, как сжались в кулаки, напряглись руки, словно тоже пытаясь помочь убрать мешающие, ставшие сейчас обузой тяжёлые крылья…

Минуту спустя Кроули со стоном вздохнул и, качнувшись, без сил уткнулся лбом в грудь Азирафаэлю. Крылья медленно истаяли, скрылись в безопасности личной субреальности. Азирафаэль, чувствуя, как от невольных слёз неприятно холодеет лицо, беспомощно погладил демона между лопаток, про себя радуясь хотя бы тому, что Кроули больше не пытается сохранять личное пространство. До этого ли, Господи…

Им надо было спешить. Жизненно необходимо. О да. И всё-таки, Азирафаэль не мог заставить себя выпрямиться и напомнить Кроули об этом. Он не хотел отнимать у друга этого краткого мига отдыха. Не хотел торопить его, напоминать об их удручающем положении. Не хотел…

…Не хотел увидеть, что Кроули не в состоянии идти. Да. Вот этого он боялся особенно сильно. Он не был уверен, что у него хватит сил дотащить Кроули до портала, если тот окончательно обессилеет. 

И тем более не был уверен, что сможет исполнить своё самоуверенное обещание и помочь ему умереть без лишних мучений.

Словно подслушав его упаднические мысли, Кроули шевельнулся и нехотя, явно пересиливая себя, поднял голову. Усмехнулся криво, поймав взгляд ангела. И медленно, с трудом отстранился.

\- Пошшшли, ангел… Должно быть уже нд… недалеко.


	25. Chapter 25

Всё было готово. По крайней мере, отец Уильям надеялся, что это именно так. Он несколько сомневался в начертании двух, самых мелких символов… Но, пожалуй, если он в чём-то и ошибся, то не слишком сильно. 

Он изо всех сил старался не думать о том, что такая ошибка может стать причиной того, что вместо нужного демона – Кроули, ещё раз сверился он с текстом пророчества – в круге появится кто-нибудь совершенно другой… и наверняка очень, очень разозлённый. Впрочем… Даже если он нигде не ошибся, демон всё равно наверняка будет далеко не в радужном настроении. Если, конечно, он правильно догадывается, что странное _пресмыкающееся _имя принадлежит этому странному рыжему демону со змеиными глазами. Потому что пастор, как ни старался, не нашёл в тексте ни единого упоминания того, что должен вызвать из Ада ещё и некоего ангела. Он вообще сомневался, что подобная практика возможна. И что сделает демон, если его кто-то выдернет обратно на землю в самый разгар попыток спасения упомянутого ангела… О-о-о, Уильяму очень не хотелось это узнать.

Впрочем, выбора у него всё равно нет. Точнее, он, выбор этот, уже сделан. Два часа назад… а может, тридцать лет назад? Или больше? Сколько времени прошло с того их разговора? Он успел забыть о споре, о данном по слабости душевной обещании, почти успел забыть о самом ехидном насмешнике, вытребовавшем у него это самое обещание… Как выяснилось, только почти. 

Пастор невольно передёрнул плечами. Он очень надеялся, что поступает правильно. Что старинная книга, говорившая о нём, о странном демоне с жёлтыми глазами, о всём, что произошло этим вечером – говорившая так, словно неведомый автор видел всё своими глазами – была именно тем, за что он её принял. Знаком Божьим, а не дьявольским искусом. 

\- Господь, Пастырь мой, избави меня от козней Лукавого… - пробормотал себе под нос священник, устало кладя на непонятно зачем притащенную демоном корзину пустой маркер. Он очень хотел верить, что не погубит свою душу, обратившись к сатанинскому заклинанию. Очень.

Почти не осознавая, что делает, он поднял дрожащую руку и привычно перекрестился. Замер, запоздало понимая, насколько дико выглядит всё то, что он делает сейчас… Всё то, что он _собирается _сделать. И, тяжело вздохнув, склонился над пожелтевшей от времени страницей, подслеповато вчитываясь в слова латыни.

Это будет посложнее экзорцизма. Который, к слову, для него, человека глубоко верующего, но бесконечно далёкого от традиций ортодоксального католицизма, сам по себе был достаточно сложным. Знал бы брат Гельмут, для чего пригодится его старому другу этот средневековый, прежде казавшийся Уильяму дремучим суеверием, ритуал…

Пастор нервно усмехнулся, с грустью вспоминая давно почившего приятеля и его извечные, не слишком-то, пожалуй, приличествующие смиренному монаху, затеи. Что ж, если сегодня он совершил правильный выбор, вскоре он сможет обнять этого невыносимого бенедиктинца. И рассказать ему о том, чем закончился их глупый, смешной и почти неприличный спор о Святой Инквизиции…

Кривая усмешка стала теплее. За тридцать лет Уильям почти забыл, как сильно он соскучился по своему приятелю-сопернику. 

\- Да, старый лис… - пробормотал он себе под нос, - Тебе наверняка понравилось бы то, что я вытворяю сейчас… Прости мне, Господи, грех мой, если в гордыне своей принял я за слово Твоё козни дьявольские…

Старый пастор опустил веки, устало переводя дыхание. Не глядя подтянул себе коробку со свечами. Отодвинул в сторону тяжёлые садовые ножницы, на освящение которых (зачем, Господи?! Почему ножницы, не игла, не лопата или автомобильная покрышка?!) потратил добрых сорок минут бесценного, как он подозревал, времени. И аккуратно, сверяясь с рисунком, принялся расставлять свечи в углах пентаграммы. Не глядя нашарил в той же коробке зажигалку. 

Помедлил, не решаясь приступить к завершающему шагу пугающего его до дрожи ритуала. А потом вновь, в последний миг вдруг испугавшись, что забыл зубодробительный текст, поспешно склонился над книгой, беззвучно повторяя губами слова латыни.

Даже себе самому он не решался до конца признаться, что всеми правдами и неправдами старается оттянуть то, что должен был сейчас совершить.  
И очень, очень надеялся, что принял правильное решение.

***

Путь по Третьему Кругу Ада, определённо, должен был занять в рейтинге личных кошмаров Азирафаэля особое место. Если всего полчаса назад ему казалось, что их движение удручающее медленное, то сейчас он мог бы возразить сам себе. Если сравнивать, то их бегство от растаявшего убежища было лёгким и стремительным полётом, почти не сложным и совершаемым в ритме невесомого вальса. Если сравнивать… О, даже движение ползком под ливнем пуль по сравнению с тем, что приходилось им совершать сейчас, было необременительной прогулкой.

Кроули шатало так, что их движение больше напоминало перемещение проткнутого иглой воздушного шарика. Он почти всем весом висел на плече Азирафаэля, невпопад перебирая ногами, и ангел не был уверен, какую часть времени он был хотя бы в частичном сознании. Голова демона бессильно свисала на грудь; лишь изредка он вскидывал её, должно быть, на краткий миг вырываясь из своего полубеспамятного состояния. Меч, который Кроули продолжал упрямо тащить за собой, болтался в его безвольной руке, то и дело задевая за стены или со скрежетом прочерчивая извилистую линию в покрывающей пол пыли. Несколько раз клинок выскальзывал из слабеющих пальцев, и тогда Азирафаэль беспомощно замирал, чувствуя, как обрывается всё внутри и уже почти видя, как врываются в коридор услышавшие грохот демоны. Но нет. Чудом или везением, но пока что их никто не заметил.

Ангелы, в отличие от людей, не страдают суевериями. Азирафаэль в этом ничем не отличался от своих сородичей. Но в тот день он, пожалуй, убедился в некоторой правоте недолговечных и вынужденных во всём искать каверзы судьбы смертных. Не успел он порадоваться тому, что очередное падение чёртова меча на пол не привлекло сюда всех демонов Третьего Круга, как в нескольких шагах впереди раздался странный шум. А миг спустя часть стены с тихим хлопком исчезла, и из неровного округлого отверстия один за другим выпрыгнули двое похожих, как близнецы, демонов.

Повисла потрясённая тишина. Встреча явно оказалась неожиданностью для обеих сторон. Азирафаэль только беспомощно застыл, распахнув глаза и в ужасе вцепляясь крепче в пояс то и дело норовящего упасть Кроули. Замерли и демоны. Их внезапное столкновение с двумя чужаками потрясло, похоже, не меньше. 

Азирафаэль оцепенел лишь на миг. Он был мирным книготорговцем, любителем пирожных и какао, но всё-таки, когда-то… давно… Словом, он потратил лишь секунду на то, чтобы вынырнуть из ступора. И ещё секунду – на судорожные попытки найти выход. 

А миг спустя Кроули, удивлённый остановкой, слабо шевельнулся в его руках и медленно, моргая, заторможенно поднял голову. И замершее было в недоумении время рванулось вскачь, обрушиваясь на ошеломлённых непреднамеренным контактом противников яростным визгом и грохотом вдруг столкнувшихся клинков. 

Ангел только ахнул в ужасе, когда Кроули, с непонятно откуда взявшимися силами, вдруг рванулся вперёд, поднимая свой слабо полыхнувший алым меч. Пальцы Азирафаэля беспрепятственно соскользнули с пояса его джинсов, за который так удобно было держать полуобморочного демона. Сам же Кроули уже был впереди, и один из демонов, более трусливый (или просто более умный) с паническим визгом отпрянул, мгновенно разворачиваясь и ныряя обратно в лаз. Второй…

Второй был смелее. Или просто ещё не знал, как опасны израненные, уже почти мёртвые змеи, если ради забавы ткнуть их палкой. Отчаянный вопль и резкий запах серы дал Азирафаэлю понять, что ещё один демон навсегда превратился в пепел. Он не успел даже шагнуть вперёд, на помощь другу. 

А теперь помощь была уже не нужна. Кроули ещё несколько секунд стоял, шатаясь и дико, обморочно оглядываясь, словно не в силах поверить, что все враги кончились. Потом пальцы его бессильно разжались. Меч, на лету остывая, со звоном покатился по камням. Колени Кроули подломились, и демон медленно повалился на пол. Вздрогнул, слабо застонав… и остался лежать неподвижным.

И Азирафаэль, успевший было облегчённо выдохнуть, ощутил, как внутренности превращаются в ледяной ком. Он на деревянных ногах шагнул вперёд.

\- Кроули! О, мой Бог… Прошу, только не это!..

Он рухнул на колени, в ужасе протягивая руки к смертельно бледному демону. Дрожащие пальцы замерли на миг, словно не решаясь прикоснуться. Прижались к шее, нащупывая пульс. Задержались.

Ангел облегчённо всхлипнул и, трясущейся рукой стерев невольные слёзы, бережно потряс демона за плечи. 

\- Кроули? Кроули, ты слышишь меня? Открой глаза. 

Азирафаэль не был уверен, что Кроули в состоянии это сделать. Но слепящая паника была сильнее. Спустя несколько секунд, в течение которых Кроули безвольно висел в его дрожащих руках, он наконец шевельнулся. Слабо вздрогнул, приходя в сознание, вздохнул судорожно, со сдавленным вскриком, болезненно скривился:

\- А-ангел?.. – измученно простонал он. Азирафаэль закусил губу. Смотреть на едва живого, явно испытывающего страдания друга было невыносимо. 

И, что гораздо хуже, он не мог сейчас позволить Кроули отдыхать. Их обнаружили. Теперь счёт пойдёт на секунды. Он всхлипнул, в глубине души ненавидя себя за то, что собирался сделать.

\- Кроули, ты можешь встать? Дорогой, прошу тебя, пойдём! Нам нужно спешить! Ну же, не засыпай, пожалуйста! 

Кроули со стоном закрыл глаза. Ангел в панике оглянулся, глаза его суматошно шарили по грязным стенам, словно ища спасительную путеводную нить. Она, к счастью, всё ещё была здесь – тускло мерцала у левого запястья демона, исчезая в сумраке коридора извилистой подрагивающей струйкой. На миг он задумался, сможет ли он дотащить Кроули, если тот сейчас отключится? Ангелы, если подумать, намного сильнее людей физически. Но…

Он безнадёжно застонал. И, закусив губу, вновь слабо затряс его за плечи, пытаясь вырвать из забытья.

\- О, дорогой мой, пожалуйста, сейчас не время сдаваться! – взмолился он. Потом, видя, что Кроули не реагирует, с обиженным всхлипом поднялся на одно колено, поднатужился, приподнимая демона и пытаясь закинуть его безвольную руку себе за плечи. Встал. Тут же покачнулся, чуть не упав вместе с тряпкой висящем Кроули. И чуть не взвыл от затапливающего его отчаяния.

\- Кроули, да чёрт же тебя побери, очнись!

Он осёкся. А Кроули – о чудо! – наоборот, вздрогнул, мотнул головой, с трудом открывая глаза. Моргнул непонимающе. Умоляющий голос друга (а куда вероятнее – столь редкая для ангела речевая конструкция) казалось, на время придал ему сил. Кусая губы и скуля от боли, он уже сам вцепился в плечо Азирафаэля и упрямо начал подниматься на подламывающиеся ноги. Встал, пошатнувшись. Но без дополнительных слов было видно, что держится он на одном упрямстве.

Сделал шаг, другой… точнее, их сделал сам Азирафаэль, а Кроули со всей возможной тщательностью через силу перетащил вслед за ним ноги, пытаясь заставить их держать буквально оседающее тело.

Ещё миг спустя его колени подломились, и он со стоном сполз вниз. Охнувший Азирафаэль успел удержать его от падения в последний миг.

И отчётливо понял, что, кажется, всё кончено. 

\- Кроули… - чуть не плача, прошептал тот. 

Демон шевельнулся. Повёл головой, осоловело моргая и отчаянно пытаясь удержаться в сознании. Прижался к его плечу, тяжело хватая воздух воспалёнными губами. На измученном, исковерканном страдальческом оскалом лице застыло непривычное ангелу, яростное, смертельно пугающее его после недавних событий сосредоточение. 

\- Кроули… - в отчаянии повторил Азирафаэль, не в силах заставить себя вновь потребовать от него встать и идти. Демон мотнул головой. Коротко вздохнул.

\- Гадссство… - дрожащим голосом пробормотал он. Всхлипнул – тихо, едва слышно, от чего сердце Азирафаэля мучительно сжалось. А потом криво улыбнулся – или, скорее, оскалился, жутковато обнажая зубы. – Ангел, мне жаль. Дальшшше ты сссам. 

Азирафаэль не понял. Нет, это не могло быть то, что он услышал. У него просто бред. Или проблемы со слухом. Могут от демонического ошейника быть такие последствия?

\- П…. прости, дорогой, что ты ск… сказал? – запинаясь, пробормотал он.

Кроули устало опустил веки.

\- Подёшшшь к порталу сссам. Просссти, не м… могу большшше.

\- Что? – Азирафаэль в ужасе отшатнулся, наконец осознав, что не ослышался. Сердце, и без того сжимающееся от страха, дёрнулось, оборвалось и рухнуло куда-то вниз, в желудок или даже ещё ниже. – Нет! Конечно, нет! Мы пойдём вместе, и выберемся, и даже не думай, что я оставлю тебя здесь!

Кроули со стоном уронил голову на его плечо.

\- О, чудесссно! Ангел, ради Бо… Ради Са… чёрт тебя побери, Азирафаэль, не будь таким правильным! Просссто сссделай хоть раз, что я прошшшу!

Азирафаэль сдавленно всхлипнул. В горле его клокотало; ему не хватало воздуха, чтобы заговорить. 

…Впрочем, он все равно не знал, что отвечать.

\- Ты просишь меня бросить умирать лучшего друга, - наконец, сдавленно прошептал он, отчаявшись найти хоть какие-то слова, способные заставить Кроули сделать ещё один рывок. Сказал – и с безумной болью понял, что это – действительно так. Что всё закончилось. Что спустя минуту, две минуты, полчаса он встанет и уйдёт, уйдёт к проклятому спасительному порталу. А Кроули останется здесь. Один. 

Если у него хватит мужества, останется только горсть пепла. Но он не был уверен, что сумеет заставить себя… заставить себя сделать _это_. Азирафаэль захлебнулся беззвучным стоном и рваным жестом прижал безвольное тело демона к груди, словно его уже пытались вырвать из его рук. 

Кроули в ответ только криво улыбнулся. Кашлянул, сплёвывая что-то. Азирафаэль с ужасом увидел на его губах красную пену.

\- О, не могу поверить… Ты всё-таки ссссказал это, ангел! – он вдруг сдавленно засмеялся прерывистым, плачущим смехом. Бессильно прижался виском к груди Азирафаэля. - Но знаешшшшь, сейчас не время…В смысссле… Тебе правда нужно идти. Не хочу подыхать в компании. Будет сссс… здорово, если я х… хотя бы буду знать, что ты в безопасносссти…

Он виновато улыбнулся. И обессиленно закрыл глаза. Азирафаэль судорожно вздохнул. Губы его тряслись, и ему казалось, что он сейчас просто потеряет сознание. Он не помнил, было ли ему хоть когда-нибудь так плохо. Так… так тоскливо и вымораживающе страшно.

\- Нет… - упрямо пробормотал он. Глупость, да. Ужаснейшая глупость. Но… Он крепче стиснул зубы. – Нет… Нет, Кроули, пожалуйста… Так нельзя! Я…

И вдруг, сообразив, что должен говорить, заговорил быстрее, с исступлённой убеждённостью спеша сказать всё, пока Кроули вновь не потерял сознание:

\- Я не пойду никуда без тебя, Кроули! Мы ведь договорились! Если ты решил сдаться, то я не буду больше мучить тебя и заставлять идти. О, Боже, я… Кроули, я обещал, я у… я помогу тебе уйти. Но к порталу не пойду, даже и не проси!

Он с усилием перевёл дыхание. Как же это было тяжело…  
Тяжело и страшно.

Но, кажется, всё-таки не так страшно, как идея бросить Кроули здесь. Сейчас, когда он нашёл хоть какой-то выход и решился… почти решился… сейчас вдруг стало немного легче. Спокойнее на душе. Он перевёл дыхание, видя, как почти провалившийся в беспамятство Кроули с трудом, осоловело хлопая ресницами, поднимает голову. Он через силу улыбнулся ему. Виновато пожал плечами.

\- Я… мне нужно будет как-то сделать это с собой… Ну, ты понимаешь. Ты, наверное, не справишься сейчас с мечом. Я думаю, что мог бы сделать это сам, вряд ли это будет слишком сложно. Только придумаю, чем обернуть рукоять. Ах да… Дорогой, ты скажешь мне, где у тебя остатки святой воды? Я бы не хотел лишний раз тревожить тебя… Мне кажется, обыскивать тебя сейчас не самая лучшая…

Кроули, всё это время непонимающе прислушивающийся к его словам, потрясённо вскинул голову. Осознал. На миг Азирафаэль ощутил горькую, почти злую радость. Нет, Кроули может даже не надеяться, что сможет заставить бросить его здесь. 

Демон оторопело потряс головой. Повис миг оторопелого молчания, за которое он успел осмотреть своего ангела с ног до головы (разумеется, с той стороны, которую мог увидеть, сидя на полу и прижимаясь головой к его груди). Азирафаэль даже думать не хотел, какое жалкое зрелище должен был он увидеть.   
Потом Кроули со стоном уронил голову, вновь прижавшись виском к его плечу. И Азирафаэль почти машинально придержал его ладонью, чувствуя, как демон медленно сползает вниз, буквально вытекая из его объятий.

\- Так нечессстно… - беспомощно прошипел он. – Это шшшантаж…

Азирафаэль внутренне улыбнулся. Ему было невесело, нет. Но, кажется, он смог достучаться до измученного и совсем решившего сдаться друга.

\- Конечно, мой дорогой, - мягко откликнулся тот, осторожно поглаживая его растрёпанные волосы. – Я обязательно извинюсь перед тобой, если мы выберемся отсюда. Или мы всё-таки будем вынуждены разыграть эту ужасную сцену из «Ромео и Джульетты»?

\- Я ненавижу тебя, ангел… - простонал тот вместо ответа.  
Азирафаэль только улыбнулся в ответ – теперь уже не скрываясь. И, справедливо посчитав слова демона за согласие, бережно подхватил его под мышки, помогая подняться на ноги.


	26. Chapter 26

…Спустя несколько минут (и пару десятков шагов) оба они вновь сидели на полу. Точнее, сидел Азирафаэль, а Кроули лежал, вытянувшись без сил и безвольно опустив ему на колени голову.

\- Не могу… - прошипел он, с трудом пытаясь вырваться из стремительно затягивающего его забытья. – Просссти, ангел…

Азирафаэль бережно погладил его по холодному лбу. Невольно закусил губу, когда Кроули измученно прижался к его ладони: он видел, какого труда стоило демону удерживаться в сознании. Похолодев, запоздало осознал, что да, это не красивые слова – Кроули медленно уплывал.

Он резко вздохнул. 

\- Нет, погоди… Кроули, дорогой мой, прошу, не засыпай! Если ты не можешь идти – я мог бы понести тебя!

\- У тебя не хватит…

\- Да-да, я знаю! – перебил его ангел. – Я имею в виду – я мог бы понести тебя _другого_. В смысле – если бы ты превратился в змею…

Кроули с трудом открыл глаза. В глазах его мелькнул слабый интерес. Потом огонёк погас:

\- Слишшшком… тяжёлый. И я всссё равно… не ссссмогу.

\- Сможешь! Кроули, прошу, хотя бы попытайся! Я не хочу убивать тебя, я не хочу умирать сам, только не сейчас, когда мы почти спаслись! 

Демон слабо всхлипнул.

\- Ааангел, тебе не обязательно…

\- Нет, хватит, мы уже говорили об этом. Пожалуйста, Кроули. Попытайся сменить форму. Дай мне хотя бы шанс вытащить нас. Просто сделай это!

Кроули в ответ только тихо застонал. Зажмурился, тяжело дыша. Азирафаэль молча глотал непрошенные слёзы, а губы его, против воли, беззвучно повторяли, словно молитву: «Пожалуйста, Кроули, просто попытайся…»

Кроули вдруг скрипнул зубами. Болезненно кривясь, рывком поднял руку… уронил её со стоном. 

\- Карман… - просипел он, зажмурившись и тяжело дыша. - Вн… Внутренний. Вытащи.

Азирафаэль потерянно смотрел на него пару секунд, не сразу сообразив, что от него хотят. Демон с трудом открыл глаза, с досадой нашаривая взглядом его лицо – и он, наконец, опомнился.

\- Сейчас, дорогой, подожди…

Он слабо представлял, что должен вытащить, но переспрашивать, когда Кроули едва держится в сознании, явно было не лучшим вариантом. Он осторожно, стараясь не задеть глубокую царапину от меча, отогнул ворот и сунул руку другу за пазуху. Почти тут же нащупал закрытый на пуговицу карман, а в кармане…

Его прошибло морозом, и он, судорожно вздохнув, содрогнулся, почти в панике отдёргивая пальцы от небольшого стеклянного пузырька. 

\- Кроули, пожалуйста… - бессильно выдохнул он, с ненавистью к себе понимая, что не имеет сейчас права ни о чём просить. Что если Кроули потребует отпустить его…

\- Что ещщщё? – измученно прошипел демон. Глаза его бессмысленно шарили по лицу Азирафаэля, но он сильно сомневался, чтобы с настолько расширенным зрачком Кроули мог что-то чётко разглядеть. Он сглотнул. Просто не знал, что ответить.

Миг тяжёлого молчания – а потом Кроули, сдавленно выругавшись, без сил опустил веки.

\- А-а-ангел, усссспокойссся. Ессли я решшшу ссс… сссдохнуть, я ссскажу. Забери это, не хочу пр… проверять, что будет, есссли эта гадосссть… окажется внутри меня.

И Азирафаэль с острым, почти мучительным облегчением осознал, что всё это время не дышал. 

\- Ох, дорогой… Прости.

Он поспешно выгреб из кармана пузырёк. Пальцы вдруг зацепились за что-то мягкое, и он машинально, не задумавшись, подцепил это мягкое и вытащил наружу вместе со святой водой. И потрясённо уставился на обломок белого пера, испачканного в чём-то буром.

\- О мой Бог… 

Он задохнулся, не зная, что сказать. Не зная, как спросить, как развязать стянувшую горло тугую удавку, мешающую говорить…

Кроули, покривившись, с трудом повернул голову. Поморгал, фокусируя взгляд на дрожащем почти перед глазами пере. Улыбнулся виновато, жалко:

\- Точно… Сссовсем… забыл. Ссспрячь у ссссебя, хорошшшо?

\- Конечно, дорогой… - дрожащим голосом, чувствуя, как мучительно печёт глаза, пробормотал Азирафаэль. Кроули медленно опустил веки. Ангел ждал, что тот скажет дальше – объяснит, что он должен делать, попросит помощи… Он же может помочь? Или нет? Чем вообще можно помочь демону, которому не хватает сил даже на то, чтобы говорить, не то чтобы менять форму?

Кроули молчал долго. Очень долго, на взгляд Азирафаэля. 

\- Хорошшо… - почти без звука выдохнул он наконец. – Ссссейчас уйди.

С трудом поднял веки, чтобы с досадой взглянуть на судорожно прижавшего его к себе ангела. Скривился и раздражённо прошипел:

\- Отойти в ссссторону, твоя ангельссская сссущность может помешшшать. Проссссто… не вмешшшивася.

Азирафаэль прерывисто вздохнул. Поморгал, осмысливая сказанное. После чего осторожно переложил сдавленно застонавшего демона на пол и поспешно отступил на несколько шагов, к самой стене коридора. 

Несколько минут ничего не происходило. Кроули лежал, тяжело дыша и кусая губы. Время от времени по его телу проходили судороги, словно под кожей у него перекатывались появляющиеся и исчезающие мышцы. Потом, неожиданно, он сдавленно вскрикнул, рывком перевернулся на бок, подтягивая ноги к животу. Забился, словно в эпилептическом припадке, сорвано закричал – хриплым, с жутковатым голосом, в котором отчётливо слышалось шипение умирающей змеи.

Азирафаэль беспомощно качнулся вперёд, не в силах наблюдать мучения друга. Замер на месте, кусая губы и в ужасе наблюдая за этой агонией. Он не смел подойти, боясь, что слабые ручейки его заблокированной, но никуда не исчезнувшей Благодати помешают Кроули, причинят ему ещё более сильную боль. И оставаться на месте не мог, понимая, что, быть может, то, что он видит – не попытки сменить форму, а предсмертные судороги.

Наконец, он, пересиливая себя, шагнул к Кроули, почти готовый подхватить его на руки и… и что? Ждать, надеясь, что судороги прекратятся и он сумеет, быть может, хотя бы волоком дотащить его до портала? Или использовать по назначению остатки святой воды и оборвать мучения Кроули? Азирафаэлю никогда не приходилось отнимать чужую жизнь, но он, конечно, умел убивать. Наверное, умел. По крайней мере, остальные принципалиты точно не испытывали с этим затруднений. В прежние времена ему несколько раз довелось подарить раненым на поле боя воинам смерть из милосердия – точнее, просто погрузить их в глубокий счастливый сон, в котором конец наступал легко и без страданий. Но никогда прежде ему не приходилось убивать друзей. 

Он не знал, что выбрал бы, продлись конвульсии Кроули ещё минутой дольше. Но в какой-то момент сдавленный крик вдруг окончательно сменился шипением, Кроули судорожно выгнулся всем телом, словно разом лишившись всех костей… А миг спустя Азирафаэль облегчённо вздохнул, сдерживая рвущийся из горла истерический смех: на холодном полу, слабо вздрагивая, лежала крупная чёрная змея с алым узором на животе.

\- О, Кроули… - пробормотал он, опускаясь рядом на колени и проводя дрожащей рукой по прохладной чешуе. – Спасибо, спасибо тебе, дорогой мой…

Змея слабо дёрнула головой. Раздвоенный язык выстрелил изо рта, со слабым шипением пробуя воздух.

\- Сейчас, сейчас, дорогой, подожди минуту… - вздрагивая от мучительного сочувствия, поспешно забормотал Азирафаэль. Он осторожно приподнял змея под живот. Замер, когда тот дёрнулся и зашипел.

\- Я… я что-то делаю не так? – испуганно пробормотал он.

\- Всё хорошшшшо… - раздражённо прошипел Кроули. – Проссссто ожоги.

\- О, прости, я не подумал…

Он виновато погладил змею указательным пальцем по голове. Проигнорировал мрачный взгляд жёлтых глаз. И аккуратно, стараясь прикасаться как можно осторожнее, поднял его с пола, бережно укладывая кольцами на сомкнутых колыбелью руках.

Кроули вновь зашипел. На этот раз – просто от боли. Он почти не шевелился, позволяя ангелу сворачивать своё тело, как тот считал нужным. Сознание почти покинуло его, он явно поминутно то проваливался в темноту, то вновь почти видимым усилием воли выныривал на поверхность.

Азирафаэль с натугой вздохнул. Сделал несколько шагов – и остановился, вынужденный испуганно ловить чуть было не выскользнувшее из рук длинное тело. Виновато опустил взгляд.

\- Ты немного тяжеловат. Возможно, ты мог бы обвиться вокруг…

Он осёкся, разглядев плывущий взгляд мутных, расфокусированных глаз. 

\- Ох, дорогой мой… - с сочувствием вздохнул он, виновато поглаживая чешуйчатую голову большим пальцем. – Прости, я не подумал. Если хочешь, можешь засыпать, я найду дорогу сам. Я положу тебя за пазуху. Постарайся не укусить меня, хорошо?

Кроули не ответил. Но если высунувшийся изо рта раздвоенный язык, осторожно коснувшийся запястья ангела, можно было считать ответом, то он был согласен.

Азирафаэль, поколебавшись, опустился на колени, не желая вновь опускать Кроули на холодный пол. Придерживая слабо шевелящегося змея одной рукой, другой поспешно расстегнул несколько пуговиц на рубашке, радуясь, что изорванный жилет не будет мешать. Осторожно, стараясь не потревожить, поднял змея и положил (или, скорее, слил, учитывая то, как с готовностью расслабился Кроули в его руках) за пазуху. Застегнул пуговицы и, придерживая обеими руками свой драгоценный груз, поспешно зашагал дальше, к описанному Кроули отнорку. Змей немного поворочался под рубашкой, сворачиваясь компактными кольцами. И затих.

Только спустя полсотни шагов Азирафаэль понял, что забыл забрать с собой демонический клинок. Впрочем, какая разница? Он всё равно не знал, как нести оружие, способное обжечь даже сквозь слой ткани…


	27. Chapter 27

Анафема резко открыла глаза, выныривая из кошмара, и рывком села на постели. Застыла, часто дыша и пытаясь избавиться от ощущения ужаса и обречённости, всё ещё сжимающих её сердце. Непроизвольно прижала к груди одеяло. Сон? Сон… Просто сон…

Её колотила крупная дрожь. 

Долго, прерывисто вздохнув, Анафема оглядела комнату. Всё было хорошо. В маленьком коттедже было тихо, только негромко стучали по стеклу ветви сирени, да спокойно сопел рядом Ньют. 

Приснившийся кошмар стремительно утекал из памяти. Миг, другой – и вот уже не осталось ничего, кроме чувства бесконечного отчаяния… и обрекающей тяжести нависшей над головой беды.

Рядом, потревоженный её резким движением и частым дыханием, сонно зашевелился Ньют. Потянулся к ней, обнимая. Вновь затих, уткнувшись носом в её бок. Добрый, славный, такой милый Ньют…

Не понимающий, не способный понять её до конца.

Тяжело вздохнув, Анафема помедлила, дожидаясь, когда он снова уснёт крепче. А потом, осторожно высвободившись из его объятий, спустила ноги на пол и, на ходу вдевая зябнущие ноги в тапочки, пошла в гостиную.

Это мог быть просто сон. Даже у потомственных ведьм иногда сны означают лишь нервный день и слишком плотный ужин. Даже у потомственных ведьм кошмары не всегда предвещают беду.

…Правда, потомственные ведьмы не идут на поводу у своих сиюминутных желаний и детского желания делать всё без указки старших. И, самое главное – не уничтожают многовековые реликвии, от которых, быть может, зависит судьба целого мира.

Анафема тяжело закрыла глаза. Сколько же раз за прошедшие с недоапокалипсиса месяцы она проклинала и себя, и Ньютона, поддержавшего её трусость… Ньютона, не остановившего, не понявшего, _чем_ была для неё, для всей её семьи, эта чёртова Агнесса со своей чёртовой книгой…

Хотелось плакать. От чувства вины, от злости на себя, от тоскливого понимания того, что славный наивный Ньют не виноват в том, что бесценная рукопись её прабабки сгорела в огне. Не виноват, никто не виноват, кроме неё, потомка, которому доверили величайшую драгоценность их семьи и который не сумел эту драгоценность уберечь. Плакать хотелось, да вот слёз, как назло, не было. Что-то сломали в ней те последние часы, когда она уже почти поверила в то, что всё безвозвратно кончено, и мир, и она сама, обречены. Страх, потом злость на прабабку, потом острая благодарность и снова страх, и снова благодарность… Она слишком привыкла быть потомком, наследником мудрости гениальной провидицы. Она даже не думала, что жить без спасительных подсказок на все случаи жизни окажется так сложно. Так… так пусто. Никто больше не гнал её за океан, предотвращать апокалипсис. Никто не навязывал ей судьбу, вплоть до первой любви и лишения девственности. Никто не подсказывал ей, что нужно делать, чтобы всё закончилось хорошо.

…Никто больше в принципе не обещал, что всё будет хорошо.

И это было чудовищно тяжело.

Анафема опустилась на диван. Долго сидела, невидяще глядя в потухший камин и ёжась от предутренней прохлады. Потом, тихо застонав, уронила лицо в ладони и, поджав колени, свернулась клубком на диване.

Ей показалось, что она вспомнила обрывок приснившегося ей сна.

И в этом сне плачущий Азирафаэль баюкал на руках тело рыжего гомика с Бентли. И мёртвые змеиные глаза, слепо распахнутые в пустоту, смотрели, кажется, прямо ей в душу. 

***

\- Тоже не отвечает?.. – взволнованно спросил сержант Шедвелл, вновь останавливаясь рядом с упрямо терзающей телефон мадам Трейси. Та только устало вздохнула, с укоризной глядя на него поверх очков. Ответ, и впрямь, был излишен. 

«Абонент выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети», - в очередной раз сообщил бесстрастный женский голос, и Иезавель обречённо опустила трубку на рычажки.

\- Ох, боюсь, это бессмысленно… - удручённо пробормотала она, глядя не на сержанта, а на бесполезный телефон. – Я чувствую, с ними случилась беда… С ними обоими. Это ни с чем невозможно спутать. Словно крик в моём разуме… Что же нам делать, мистер Шедвелл, милый мой?

Сержант расстроенно крякнул. Покосился на свою женщину. Потом, сердито махнув рукой, отстранил её от аппарата и сам решительно взялся за диск.

\- Куда вы собираетесь звонить? - взволнованно спросила медиум, наблюдая, как бывший сержант армии ведьмоловов набирает номер.  
\- Рядовому Пульциферу, моя дорогая Иезавель, - мрачно пробурчал он в ответ, не отрывая взгляда от телефона.

\- Сейчас?! В четыре часа ночи?

\- Солдат всегда должен быть готов заступить на службу, - решительно отрезал Шевелл. И мадам Трейси, взглянув на его нахмуренные брови, со вздохом сложила руки на коленях. Покрытые неброским манюкюром пальцы машинально принялись теребить бахрому на ночной сорочке.

Тем временем длинные гудки в трубке сменились коротким сигналом соединения, и сонный мужской голос что-то невнятно пробормотал. Звучал он удивлённо и самую малость недовольно, но ни тревоги, ни страха в нём не было. 

\- Подъём, солдат! – рявкнул сержант Шедвелл, не дослушав Ньютона. – Что? На войне выходных нет, запомни это, сынок! Даю тебе полчаса на сборы и прощание с женой, а потом жду твоего звонка. Пришла пора мозгового штурма! Мадам Трейси чувствует беду. Готовься к сражению… булавку не забудь! И соберись, наконец, враг не дремлет!

Ошарашенный Ньют пытался, кажется, что-то возражать, но сержант не стал его слушать. Бросив трубку, он повернулся к бледной Иезавель и с удивительной нежностью, на которую, казалось, вовсе не способны его грубые руки, обнял её.

\- Всё будет хорошо, Иезавель. Ньют – отважный мальчик! Да и у меня ещё не отсырел порох в пороховницах, нет-нет! Если миру беда грозит, мы найдём способ его спасти.

Мадам Трейси тяжело вздохнула и устало опустила голову на плечо любимого.

\- Если миру – возможно… А если – только этому милому ангелу и его другу?..

\- Тогда – тем более, - решительно отрезал сержант Шедвелл.

Медиум тяжело, обречённо вздохнула.

Если чему-то её и научил её странный, слишком долго используемый для развлечения скучающих обывателей, дар, так это тому, что не всех можно спасти.

Не всех – и не всегда.

***

Адаму, в отличие от Анафемы, не снились кошмары, и дурные предчувствия не мучили его. Сны его были беспорядочны и суматошны, инопланетяне в них сражались с морскими чудовищами, а фиолетовые семиголовые кошки рассуждали о сложности понимания девчонок и их глупых капризов. Барбос чутко дремал в его ногах, свернувшись клубком поверх одеяла, и время от времени слабо подёргивал лапами, умильно повизгивая. Адские псы не видят снов, а если и видят, то те полны крови и жажды убийства. Барбоса слабо заботило то, насколько он соответствует собственной природе. Ему снились холмы Тадфилда, и сахарные косточки, и злобная соседская кошка, которой он уже почти сумел показать её место. Иногда он взлаивал особенно громко, и тогда мальчик, не просыпаясь, тянулся рукой к его голове, бездумно теребя четвероногого друга за мягкие уши. Адаму всё ещё не разрешалось пускать собаку в комнату. И он по-прежнему каждый вечер обещал себе, что завтра обязательно начнёт слушаться родителей и оставит Барбоса на улице, в сделанной отцом будке. Точно-точно, только сегодня ещё один последний раз поспит вместе со своей собакой…

Адам не задумывался о том, что он лжёт своим родителям, как и о том, чтобы использовать свои сверхъестественные силы, чтобы заставить их забыть об обидном запрете. Он привык держать своё потустороннее могущество в запрете – привык легко, просто приняв, как данность, и эти странные сверхспособности, и опасность их применения. Адам не знал, что мама каждый вечер заходит к нему, чтобы поправить одеяло и потрепать лениво приоткрывающего один глаз Барбоса по голове. Он ещё думать не думал о том, что некоторые запреты придуманы взрослыми лишь для того, чтобы дети их нарушали. Он был обычным почти двенадцатилетним ребёнком, и сны его ничем не отличались от снов миллионов таких же, как он, мальчишек и девчонок, уже начинающих потихоньку интересоваться противоположным полом, но всё ещё гораздо больше озабоченных приключениями Гарри Поттера и Перси Джексона, нежели возможным концом света из-за глобального потепления или ядерной войны.

…Адама миновала мучительная тревога, обрушившаяся на головы других обладателей экстрасенсорных способностей, знакомых с Кроули и Азирафаэлем. Он не был всемогущим – уже не был. И, конечно же, не был всезнающим. А если бы даже и знал, как близко стоит сейчас бесстрастный Всадник с косой к его новым друзьям, то, наверное, только философски пожал бы плечами и перевернулся на другой бок: завтра в школе была контрольная по математике. Он не был равнодушным, о нет. Теперь – даже меньше, чем когда-либо. Но полгода назад, во время чуть было не устроенного собственноручно и собственноручно же остановленного Апокалипсиса, Адам узнал то, чего одиннадцатилетним мальчикам знать не стоит: Смерть всегда приходит вовремя. Даже когда кажется, что это случилось слишком рано. 

И ещё – ещё он теперь знал, знал так же точно, как и то, что ангелы с демонами существуют: за любой выбор надо платить. И чем дольше ты пытаешься оттянуть момент расчёта по кредиту, тем больше набегает процентов на невидимый долг. Адам чувствовал, каким-то глубинным, нерассудочным, пришедшим вместе со всемогуществом и оставшимся, когда то ушло, чутьём: ангел и демон ещё не расплатились за выбор своей собственной стороны. И, когда это случится, никто, кроме них, не сможет погасить накопившийся счёт, как бы сильно не хотел помочь.

Адаму нравился мягкий, добрый и ужасно старомодный Азирафаэль – Азирафаэль, целившийся в него из смешной средневековой базуки, а потом взявший за руку и пообещавший, что всегда будет рядом. Нравился ехидный, остроумный, притягивающий своим неприятием правил Кроули – Кроули, требовавший от ангела убить его, а потом остановивший время, чтобы дать ему время найти путь к спасению Земли. Они нравились ему, оба, и ему не хотелось думать о том, что однажды они тоже могут исчезнуть. Он был обычным ребёнком. Почти обычным. Он боялся конца тех, к кому привязался. И, как любой ребёнок, он порой представлял, как это будет: вот он приходит домой, а мамы больше нет. Никто больше не позовёт на ужин, не пожелает доброй ночи… Вот по телевизору сообщают о крушении самолёта, а он знает, что папа летел этим рейсом… Вот в школе объявляют об аварии в Лондоне, и Пеппер никогда больше не обвинит его в сексизме, потому что была в той машине… 

Он был обычным ребёнком, и думать об этом не любил. Старался гнать эти мысли, когда они приходили. Плакал – иногда, когда знал, что никто не увидит. Он был – совсем не обычным, и не раз представлял, как вновь призывает свои силы, чтобы отменить настоящее, вернуть мир, в котором ещё есть те, кого он любит…

Представлял – но понимал отчётливо, намного отчётливее, чем большинство детей его возраста: не любой конец можно переписать, не любую смерть – отменить. Не любое будущее, в котором больше нет близких, можно исправить.

…Он никогда не представлял, что больше нет Кроули и Азирафаэля. Ему это было не нужно.

Он и так знал, помнил, как это будет.

И давно смирился с этим знанием. Как смирился и с осознанием того, что исправить, скорее всего, ничего не сможет. Потому, что не хватит сил, ушедших, как вода сквозь песок, после исчезновения Сатаны на авиабазе Тадфилда. Или потому, что цена будет слишком высокой. Или…

Он не представлял смерть взявшихся опекать его ангела и демона. Не нервничал, когда пообещавшие помощь и защиту сверхъестественные существа исчезали без предупреждения на несколько месяцев и даже не отвечали на звонки.

Он знал, _как_ это случится. Но кто мог бы сказать ему, когда и почему _это _произойдёт? 

Нет, он не представлял конец новых друзей и не боялся его.

Просто ждал, когда его позовут на помощь.

А до тех пор он был обычным одиннадцатилетним мальчишкой, видящим суматошные и бессвязные сны после целого дня, наполненного подготовкой к сложной контрольной и субботней экскурсии во Францию. И адский пёс мирно дремал в его ногах, не думая о том, как страстная мечта золотоволосого ребёнка о собаке лишила его власти и славы, подарив взамен – счастье быть любимым...


	28. Chapter 28

Причину, по которой циркачи носят своих змей на шее, как некий диковинный галстук, Азирафаэль понял очень скоро. Собственно, уже через пару десятков шагов. Понял и про себя мысленно взвыл, представив, как будет себя чувствовать к концу их пути. Даже если он окажется совсем недолгим. Кроули был тяжёлым. Нет, не так. Кроули был _очень тяжёлым_. Пожалуй, намного тяжелее, чем можно было подумать, глядя на него в его змеиной форме со стороны. Даже сейчас, уменьшившийся до без малого двух метров, он казался почти неподъёмным. Азирафаэль с ужасом представлял, что бы он делал, останься Кроули в своём обычном размере. 

…и изо всех сил гнал от себя мысли о том, что на эту трансформацию его друг, возможно, потратил все оставшиеся силы. В нематериальном виде размер не имел никакого значения – но нематериальность сейчас была непозволительной роскошью. А физическая форма накладывала свои ограничения.

…Такие же тяжёлые, как тяжёлое неподвижное тело, безвольно свернувшееся у ангела за пазухой. Кроули сейчас был совсем небольшим. Его можно было поднять. Можно было нести, не падая под его весом. Можно было…

Для измученного, с трудом переставляющего ноги Азирафаэля даже двадцать килограмм, до которых уменьшился вес обычно поистине огромной рептилии, был почти непосилен. Сейчас, когда Кроули всей своей тяжестью безвольно лежал под его рубашкой, холодя кожу своей чуть шершавой чешуей, это ощущалось как никогда сильно. Азирафаэль только на миг рискнул убрать поддерживающие его руки – и едва успел вернуть их на место, когда наспех заправленная в брюки рубашка чуть было не выдернулась из-под ремня под нешуточным весом. Дальше он шёл, крепко прижимая неподвижное длинное тело друга к себе и старательно вглядываясь себе под ноги, боясь споткнуться и упасть вперёд. 

Нет, он, конечно, не боялся раздавить Кроули. Наверное, даже сейчас вряд ли это убьёт его по-настоящему. Но… Нет, проверять Азирафаэль не желал. Тем более что ведь были ещё ожоги, о которых упоминал Кроули… Святые ожоги, как втайне боялся ангел. Иначе почему они не затянулись до сих пор? Или… 

Он задумался, может ли демон обжечься в аду - он ведь, должно быть, спускался за ним вниз в ту могилу...

И тут же, отвлекшись, запнулся о незаметную в полумраке неровность пола, с приглушённым вскриком качнувшись вперёд. Сердце захолонуло, дёрнулось вверх. Он непроизвольно крепче прижал Кроули к себе, сделал один поспешный шаг, второй, третий… На четвёртом потерянное равновесие наконец удалось восстановить, и он, тяжело дыша, остановился, в панике прижимая болезненно зашипевшего змея к себе.

\- О, мой Бог… Прости, дорогой, прости! – виновато прошептал он, вздрагивая пополам от запоздалого страха и острой жалости. 

\- Сссс… Что с-с-сл…члось? 

Азирафаэль закусил губу. Голос Кроули был чудовищно слабым. Он заметно срывался от боли… И, что особенно напугало ангела, стал ещё более невнятным. Словно Кроули стоило труда огромного труда пользоваться человеческой речью – а ведь даже в сорок первом, когда он был вынужден сменить форму, чтобы сбросить сожжёную почти до костей кожу и после на целый месяц впал в спячку в его магазине, он говорил внятно.

\- Ох, дорогой мой… прости, мне так жаль… - беспомощно повторил он, против воли осторожно поглаживая неподвижное змеиное тело сквозь рубашку. – Не волнуйся, я всего лишь споткнулся. Я постараюсь не трясти тебя больше.

В ответ донеслось только измученное шипение. Кроули слабо шевельнулся; Азирафаэль почувствовал короткую болезненную дрожь, прокатившуюся по длинному телу. А змей уже замер вновь, тяжело, едва слышно дыша. Ангел подождал ещё полминуты. Потом, поняв, что ответа не будет, последний раз осторожно провёл ладонью по тому, что, как ему казалось, было головой Кроули и, стараясь двигаться как можно ровнее, вновь заспешил вдоль указывающей путь едва заметной нити.

…Тяжелее всего было не сбавлять шаг. Идти, переставлять ноги, одну за другой, раз за разом, раз за разом… Уже через две сотни метров он почувствовал, что начинает задыхаться от слишком быстрой ходьбы. Ещё через несколько минут начали мелко подрагивать от напряжения ноги. Руки, которыми он даже шевельнуть не решался, чтобы не потревожить впавшего в тяжёлую дрёму Кроули, затекли уже давно и теперь медленно начинали отниматься. А слабо мерцающая алая струйка указателя знай текла себе вперёд, не спеша заканчиваться, и Азирафаэль с ужасом ловил себя на мысли о том, что будет, если до спасительного портала осталось пара десятков – или сотен – километров?

О сбежавшем перепуганном демоне он старался просто не вспоминать. В конце концов, предотвратить их обнаружение он был бессилен. Но, возможно, они ещё успеют выбраться на Землю до того, как облаву перебросят на Третий Круг…

Спустя ещё пару сотен шагов Азирафаэль был вынужден остановиться, осторожно опуститься на колени и поудобнее перехватить постепенно выскальзывающего из его рук Кроули. А потом – ещё раз, и ещё… Немеющим от усталости рукам всё труднее было удерживать тяжёлое змеиное тело. В первый раз Кроули проснулся и, встревоженно дёрнувшись, попытался высунуть голову. Впрочем, почти тут же оценил ситуацию и с облегчённым полустоном-полушипением свернулся на его руках. Во второй раз – только слабо вздрогнул, мгновенно успокоившись от его тихого «Всё хорошо, дорогой…» В третий - даже не шевельнулся. И Азирафаэлю стоило огромного труда заставить себя убрать руку, не тревожить друга своим глупым, ненужным желанием нащупать на мягком горле пульс. Кроули был жив, он чувствовал это. У него отняли только силу, не суть, он заметил бы, если бы сознание Кроули ушло из этой физической оболочки.

…По крайней мере, Азирафаэль очень на это надеялся. 

На большее у него уже просто не было сил. Он должен был идти. Шаг левой ногой. Шаг правой. И снова – левой. Переступить корявый наплыв на полу – осторожно, ещё осторожнее… Короткий взгляд вперёд, вдоль едва заметной указующей нити. И вновь – шаг левой ногой. Шаг правой… 

Сотня шагов. Две. Тысяча...

А потом всё закончилось. 

Азирафаэль, непроизвольно споткнувшись, остановился и непонимающе закрутил головой, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Он точно помнил, что коридор впереди был достаточно длинный, не меньше сотни шагов. Настолько длинный, что скорее просто таял в полумраке, нежели скрывался за поворотом, смутно различимым вдали. 

…Точнее, таким он был полминуты назад, когда он в последний раз поднял голову, намечая путь на следующие несколько десятков шагов. Теперь же в нескольких метрах впереди была стена. Глухая, багрово-серая, шершавая… обычная. 

Азирафаэль медленно, уже догадываясь, что произошло, повернулся в ту сторону, откуда пришёл. Всем телом, не доверяя и без того обморочно кружащейся голове. 

И, со стоном выдохнув, обессиленно осел на колени.

Коридора сзади больше не было. 

Вернее, был… метров десять. А дальше – такая же глухая, непроницаемая стена, как и та, что перекрыла им путь. 

Что ж… Этого стоило ожидать. 

Азирафаэль вдруг понял, что не испытывает уже даже страха. Только глухую, тоскливую усталость. На этот раз – действительно конец. Не успели.

\- Прости, дорогой мой… - едва слышно прошептал он, зажмуриваясь и чувствуя, как против воли вскипают горячие слёзы на глазах. Прошептал – и сам не понял, за что просит прощение. За то, что не успел добраться до спасительного портала?

…Или за то, что обрёк друга на лишние полчаса мучений, которые всё равно ни к чему не привели?

На душе было пусто. Пусто, серо и безжизненно. Где-то глубоко внутри ворочался тупой, болезненно сжимающий внутренности страх. Но даже он ощущался отдалённо, как сквозь толстый слой ваты… или пепла. 

Он медленно разжал сведённые судорогой руки. И осторожно, стараясь не причинить боли дремлющему змею, принялся расстёгивать пуговицы рубашки. Кажется, времени на сомнения больше не оставалось…

Азирафаэль сам сейчас удивлялся своему отстранённому, обречённому спокойствию. Неправильному, незнакомому какому-то спокойствию. Он привык всё воспринимать крайне эмоционально. Искренне радоваться, искренне грустить… Бояться – тоже без фальши, от всей души. 

…Впрочем, по крайней мере, последнее и сейчас было с ним. Он боялся. Очень. Кажется… кажется, уже даже не смерти. Смирился, свыкся с мыслью о ней. Четыре круга Ада плечом к плечу, словно с верным спутником – притерпелся. Боялся – боли. Боялся того, что могут придумать для них обозлённые пуще прежнего демоны. Вечности мучений и безысходного страха друг за друга боялся.

И больше всего боялся – не успеть. Он не питал никаких иллюзий. Знал, абсолютно точно знал, что происходит. Понимал, что кажущаяся пустота и безопасность этого вдруг замкнувшегося самого на себя коридора – лишь видимость, фикция. Краткосрочная передышка перед неизбежным страшным продолжением.

…Поэтому продолжения быть не должно. Должен быть конец. Быстрый… и, по возможности, не слишком болезненный. 

Азирафаэль закусил губу. Держать страх далеко от себя, где-то за стеклянной стеной обречённого безразличия, становилось всё сложнее. Нет. Нет, он не сможет! Он же просто не сможет, не сумеет заставить себя…

Он содрогнулся и неосознанно прижал ладонь к неподвижному Кроули у себя на коленях. Против воли представил, _как _это будет… Почти увидел, как расползается по матовой чёрной чешуе страшный ожог, как скручивается и бьётся в агонии длинное гибкое тело…

Судорожно вздохнул и в панике замотал головой, пытаясь избавиться от страшного видения. Нет. Господи, нет! Почему всё так?!

Он тихо застонал. По ненадёжной стеклянной стене неестественного спокойствия поползли стремительные трещины. Ангел запоздало ощутил, как его охватывает слепая паника. Нет, нет, это не может быть по-настоящему! Он видел, что делает с демонами святая вода. Какую боль причиняет, прежде чем без остатка уничтожить саму их сущность. Целая ванна святой воды – а у него всего пара глотков. И он должен будет сделать это со своим лучшим другом?! А он сам? Что будет с ним, когда… Когда он останется один? Конечно, владыкам Ада не удастся пытать его вечно, он ведь не демон, он не протянет здесь долго. Но… О, нет, нет, неужели всё начнётся снова…

Азирафаэль в панике окинул взглядом глухие стены. Быть может, он просто не заметил прохода… Возможно, они смогут пройти… Как-то? Окинул – и тут же безнадёжно сник. Кроули едва жив. Проход через стену убьёт его уже наверняка… Или – ещё хуже – сделает их обоих вечными пленниками, без шанса на спасение или хотя бы на лёгкую смерть.

Он судорожно всхлипнул. И, перебарывая себя, трясущейся рукой полез в карман, пытаясь непослушными пальцами нашарить флакон со святой водой. Вытащил. Застыл вновь, до онемения в ладони стискивая прохладное стекло и не решаясь взяться за пробку. В сознании паническим рефреном билось одно-единственное, бессильное, бессмысленное: «нет-нет-нет-нет…»

А потом вдруг вспомнил Хастура, его довольную ухмылку, горящий меч в его руке… Вспомнил исступлённый, отчаянный крик Кроули, ужас и невыносимую муку в его глазах…

И подавился затхлым стылым воздухом.

«Да», - непривычно жёстко ответил он сам себе. – «Да. И прямо сейчас».

Возможно, ему нужно благодарить Всевышнюю за подаренную минуту, за возможность сделать то, что должен, пока за ними ещё не пришли…

\- Кроули… - едва слышно, переламывая себя, позвал он. И тут же осёкся, закусив губу. Вдруг представил, как это будет… Как он скажет, в глаза ему скажет: «прости, я не успел, потерпи, я буду сейчас тебя убивать…»  
Его замутило. Нет. Возможно, сейчас он совершает ошибку… Но он не сможет это сделать – так. Не в лицо Кроули. 

Ангел сглотнул. И вновь против воли вспомнил издевательский фарс фальшивого суда, испуганные, жадно глазеющие лица демонов, отчаянный визг несчастного шарика на ножках, которому так не повезло попасться под руку Хастуру… А потом, решившись, шевельнулся и осторожно сдвинул безвольную треугольную голову Кроули немного вбок. Так, чтобы она оказалась прямо напротив того места, где под чешуйчатой кожей пальцы ощущали слабое неровное биение змеиного сердца. Если он сможет всё сделать правильно… Наверное, совсем без боли не получится всё равно. Но, по крайней мере, это будет быстро.

Зубы стучали так, что больно было челюстям. Он спазматически стиснул их и…

…и вздрогнул, поймав на себе расфокусированный взгляд золотых змеиных глаз.

\- А-а-ангел, что ты сссс… 

Голос Кроули сорвался на измученное сипение. А он, ахнув, невольно отшатнулся, против воли судорожно прижимая к груди проклятый пузырёк.

\- Ох, нет, дорогой мой…

Змей с трудом приподнял голову. Ему хватило одного взгляда, чтобы всё понять. Азирафаэль невольно передёрнулся, услышав его злое, испуганное шипение. И бессильно уронил руки, чувствуя, как захлёстывает его беспросветное отчаяние пополам с ужасом.

\- О Господи, Кроули, прости…

Демон рывком повернулся к нему. Азирафаэль невольно вздрогнул, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не заслониться рукой. Взгляд у Кроули был совершенно диким.

\- Ты шшш… что ты ссс… задумал, чёртов идиот?! – с бешенством прошипел он, раскачиваясь прямо перед его лицом в опасном, зачаровывающем движении готовой к броску кобры. Азирафаэль невольно сглотнул.

\- Прости, дорогой… - едва слышно пробормотал он. – Я… Мне кажется, на этот раз мы не… я имею в виду...

Кроули вновь чуть повернулся, оглядывая их темницу. Жёлтые глаза измученно сверкнули:

\- Ты что, решшшил оссстаться и пообщатьссся с демонами, ангел? Ты чем вообщщще думал, чёртов идиот?! 

Азирафаэль болезненно сглотнул. Нет, он не хотел общаться с демонами. В смысле… с другими, не с Кроули. Не так, как хотел этого Хастур и остальные. Но… Меча всё равно ведь нет…

А Кроули, прочитав что-то на его лице, зашипел с откровенной злобой. Слабо качнулась змеиная голова.

\- Ещщщё не конец, ангел. Вссставай, есссли Вельссс ещщщё не поссслала за нами никого, есссть шшшш…

\- Никаких шансов, предатель, - холодно раздалось сзади. Азирафаэль вздрогнул и, дёрнувшись, неловко повернулся всем телом, в ужасе глядя на появившуюся за спиной Вельзевул.

…И не только. Казавшиеся монолитными стены пошли волнами, потекли миражом в пустыне. Азирафаэль с острым уколом страха увидел, как появляются, ощетиниваются всевозможным оружием всё новые и новые демоны. Сжимают тесное кольцо вокруг них. 

Кроули злобно зашипел. Сжался на его коленях, скручиваясь в тугую пружину. 

\- Ни шшшагу большшше, лорд Вельсссевул.

\- Заткни свой поганый рот, Кроули. – процедила та. - Мы с тобой ещё не закончили. У тебя будет время высказаться, и не раз, можешь не   
беспокоиться. Эй, вы, - Повелитель Мух резко махнула рукой в их сторону. – Принесите мне этого предателя и заберите ангела. И аккуратнее! Подохнет раньше времени – отправитесь писать отчёты на всю оставшуюся вечность!

Азирафаэль не мог найти в себе сил даже просто двинуться с места. Липкий, удушающий ужас сковал его крепче любых цепей. Какой-то частью оцепеневшего сознания он помнил, что всё ещё держит в руке смертоносный флакон… Но не мог заставить себя шевельнуться. 

Несколько демонов дисциплинировано шагнули вперёд. Ближайший протянул к нему руку, улыбаясь с жестоким удовлетворением…

…Удара Азирафаэль увидеть не успел. Только почувствовал резкий толчок по коленям, да заметил смазанное, похожее на чёрную вспышку движение. Не успевший схватить его демон отшатнулся с диким воплем, хватаясь за горло. А миг спустя испуганный крик сменился истошным, переходящим в хрип визгом, и он, содрогаясь, рухнул на пол. А Кроули уже развернулся к следующему, потрясённо застывшему на месте демону. Стремительно приподнялся на хвосте, раскачиваясь и громко, угрожающе шипя. Азирафаэль растерянно открыл рот. О Господи. Он догадывался, что Кроули ядовит. В конце концов, он демон, им положено быть опасными… Но…  
Он прерывисто вздохнул, и Кроули, замерев, чуть повернул к нему голову. Мелькнул раздвоенный тонкий язык.

\- Всссё хорошшшо, ангел? 

Азирафаэль сглотнул.

\- Д… да, дорогой мой, всё… со мной всё в порядке.

Ему показалось, что Кроули кивнул. А быть может, просто угрожающе качнулся, отгоняя прочь и без того не спешащих подходить ближе врагов.

…Укушенный демон, тем временем, затих, прекратились судорожные конвульсии. Азирафаэль ни на миг не сомневался, что он мёртв. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Внутренне содрогаясь, он повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на князя Ада. Вельзевул выглядела… как ни странно, даже не взбешённой. Скорее, возмущённой. И озадаченной.

\- Ты совсем обнаглел, ничтожный демон… - сквозь зубы бросила она, и ангел с отвращением увидел, как вылетели у неё изо рта и закружились вокруг десяток крупных зелёных мух.

\- Рад сссслышать, - прошипел в ответ Кроули. Дёрнул хвостом, опасно раскачиваясь всей верхней частью туловища почти в метре над полом. – Кто ссследующщщий?..

Оставшиеся в живых демоны синхронно отшатнулись на шаг. И лишь потом в панике оглянулись на молчащую повелительницу.

\- Что ж… - сухо сообщила Вельзевул после короткого молчания. – Ты сам напросился. Мы ещё вернёмся к этому разговору, Кроули. Не надёйся, что тебе это сойдёт с рук.

И, раздражённо махнув рукой, шагнула назад, исчезая в стене. Остальные демоны с облегчением бросились за ней, прочь от Кроули, который сейчас пугал почти до икоты даже самого Азирафаэля.

И стало тихо.

Злое шипение Кроули – не в счёт.


	29. Chapter 29

Азирафаэль не верил себе. Он был почти убеждён, что бегство демонов – никакое не бегство, а лишь тактическое отступление, коварный шаг, чтобы отвлечь их внимание и пленить их без опасности до себя… Но нет. Стены пошли волнами, принимая в себя поспешно пятящихся обитателей Ада. И неторопливо застыли, вновь приобретая плотность нормального камня.

В их темнице вновь не было никого, кроме него и напряжённо покачивающегося на хвосте чёрно-алого змея.

Ангел облегчённо выдохнул. Он всё ещё не мог поверить. Привык, слишком хорошо наученный горьким опытом, что всё, казавшееся чудом, быстро превращается в этом королевстве скорби в жестокую насмешку судьбы. «Оставь надежду, всяк…» Да. Вот именно.

И всё же… Ангелы не умеют не верить. Это – их естество, их глубинная сущность. На миг, целый волшебный, бесконечно радостный миг ему показалось – всё обошлось, у них появился ещё один шанс, возможно, им даже удастся…

А потом Кроули со сдавленным отчаянным шипением упал на пол и одним стремительным толчком перетёк к нему. Азирафаэль только ахнул, когда тяжёлое тело почти рухнуло ему на плечи, обвиваясь вокруг шеи. Успел непонимающе округлить глаза, почти успел открыть рот для вопроса…

И в этот миг откуда-то снизу донёсся глухой, пронизывающий до костей толчок, от которого желудок подскочил вверх, скрученный болезненным ощущением свободного падения. А спустя несколько секунд на плечи обрушился чудовищный холод, разом замораживая его до самых костей.

Азирафаэль слабо вскрикнул, невольно распахивая рот и пытаясь набрать в лёгкие хоть немного воздуха, вдруг превратившегося в поток острых ледяных игл. Тело пронзила острая боль, разом парализовавшая его с ног до головы. Демонический ошейник вдруг туго сжался, напоминая о себе с особой жестокостью. И ангел с коротким ударом ужаса осознал, что стоит на коленях, по горло в нестерпимо холодной вязкой жидкости.

…Которая с каждым мигом становится всё твёрже. Он судорожно дёрнулся, в панике понимая, что оцепеневшее от холода тело отказывается подчиняться. Забарахтался отчаянно, бессмысленно, чувствуя, что с каждым паническим рывком лишь прочнее увязает в этой обжигающе ледяной субстанции, охватывающей его со всех сторон. Рядом зашипел в отчаянии, сжал плечи Кроули. 

\- Не сссспи, ангел! – услышал он сквозь одурь боли его запинающийся от страха голос. – Вссставай, не зассстывай, замёрзнешшшь!

Он пытался встать. Да хотя бы просто руки поднять, оттолкнуться от вязкой поверхности! Но, кажется, она уже была не жидкой. Она уже была почти твёрдой…

…Или не почти.

Кроули зашипел ещё отчаяннее, заизвивался, словно пытаясь собственным телом растопить охватившую их толщу льда. Азирафаэль со смешанным чувством облегчения и зависти увидел, что его синеватая субстанция не парализует, более того, словно обходит стороной. Ему даже показалось, что там, где кольца змеиного тела туго охватывают его шею и плечи, лёд прогибается вниз, стекая вниз, выстилаясь пологой чашей. Заковывая его до середины груди – прочным, густым, стремительно твердеющим панцирем. До середины груди – не по горло, как захлестнул было в самом начале.

Азирафаэль сдавленно застонал. Боль оглушала, прерывала дыхание. Сердце, чуть было не остановившееся в первый момент, вновь начало биться, но прерывисто, неровно. О, как ангел понимал его!.. Наверное, человек умер бы уже сейчас. Просто от шока. 

А потом он вдруг разом осознал, что произошло. И заполошно вскрикнул, в панике дёргаясь с непонятно откуда взявшимися силами. Девятый круг. Место, где страдают вмёрзшие в лёд предатели и клятвопреступники.

И тут же ощутил, как густая холодная жижа становится плотнее, стремительно застывая. И сам не узнал собственного сдавленного хрипа, который сорвался с губ. 

Конец. 

Отсюда выхода уже не будет. Никаких шансов.

А потом, запоздало вспомнив, _что_ на самом деле это означает и _чем _будет этот конец для каждого из них, панически забился в ледяной ловушке, пытаясь высунуть на поверхность отнявшуюся до плеча правую руку. Кроули лёд не убьёт. Кроули ждут тысячи лет бесконечного наказания за измену Аду. Будут ждать, если он промедлит ещё хоть секунду.

Нет. Нет, только не так…

Как сквозь сон, он ощутил, как гибкое тело вокруг его горла туже стянуло свои объятья, а потом отпустило его, соскальзывая на лёд. Он не понимал, что делает Кроули. Кажется, он и впрямь пытался освободить его от этой жуткой субстанции. И понимал уже, что это бесполезно – абсолютно, категорически бесполезно. 

Азирафаэль коротко, через силу вздохнул, пытаясь отстраниться хоть на миг от пронизывающей каждую мышцу боли. Пытаясь заставить своё тело двигаться. Ну же! Он должен успеть! Сейчас, пока ещё не поздно… Пока лёд ещё твёрдый, просто твёрдый, не непроницаемо-каменный… Он не мог опоздать! Нет!

Ангел не сразу понял, что Кроули что-то говорит ему, почти вопит – яростно, отчаянно, срываясь от бешенства и страха на бессвязное шипение.

\- …бессстолковый ангел! Ну же, вссставай, они не сссмогут удержать тебя, есссли ты им не позволишшшшь! Шевелисссь, тупица, я не хочу сссмотреть, как ты превращщщаешьсссся в рождессственскую сосссульку!

Азирафаэль беспомощно всхлипнул. Можно подумать, он не пытается! Пронизывающая – не тело даже, всю сущность – агония почти глушила мысли. Билась тяжёлым набатом в ушах, мешая нормально разбирать слова Кроули. Но он всё равно старался. Встать. Вырваться.

…хотя бы – просто вытащить на поверхность последний шанс Кроули на избавление от пыток.

\- Ну же, шшшевелиссссь, ангел! Я не сссмогу тебя вытащщщить!

Азирафаэль измученно застонал. Он успел поднять руку – или, скорее, продавить ею стремительно твердеющую ледяную массу – на уровень живота. И застрял уже окончательно.

\- Н… не могу… - задыхаясь от выкручивающего холода, с запинкой прошептал он. Взвыл мысленно от бессилия, отчётливо понимая, что подвёл Кроули. Для него самого всё закончится скоро. Он этого холода и часа не выдержит. А Кроули... О, Господи, нет, нет... 

Азирафаэль вновь судорожно дёрнулся. И без сил обвис в ледяной ловушке. С трудом повернул голову, находя глазами настойчиво сверлящего его взглядом змея:

– Мне т… так жаль, д… дорогой… Я н… могу.

Кроули в бешенстве заизвивался на льду. В охваченном агонией сознании ангела мелькнула глупая мысль, что змеи, кажется, не умеют ползать по гладким поверхностям… Или умеют?

\- Можешшшь! Ты же ангел, тупицссса! Просссто плюнь и вссставай из этой гадосссти! Ну же, Асссирафаэль, чёрт бы тебя побрал!

У Азирафаэля уже не было сил удивляться. У него ни на что уже не было сил. Пронизывающий до костей холод медленно проникал всё глубже, и оглушающая, выламывающая тело боль гасила практически все мысли. Слова Кроули пробивались к нему, как сквозь глубокий слой воды… Впрочем, - с внезапной горькой иронией подумал он, - почему воды? Льда, самого настоящего льда…

Он с трудом шевельнул немеющим языком и, пересиливая бесконтрольную дрожь, не позволяющую даже челюсти разжать, сплюнул на синеватую поверхность. Рванулся вновь – безрезультатно, как и следовало ожидать. И измученно смежил веки.

\- Н-не м-могу…

\- Чёрт тебя побери, а-а-ангел… - простонал Кроули. – Про плевок было метафоричессски…

Ах. Ну, в любом случае у него не получилось… Азирафаэль ещё раз отчаянно дёрнулся, всхлипнул, чувствуя, как на миг обжигают утекающим теплом невольно срывающиеся с глаз слёзы. Нет. Нет, он должен выбраться, хотя бы просто освободить руку… Хотя бы правую, если уж обе не получается. Он же не может бросить Кроули на расправу владыкам Ада, не может, нет!

«Господи! – отчаянно взмолился он, - Прошу Тебя, я знаю, что я заслужил всё это, но пожалуйста, пожалуйста, просто позволь мне… всего одну минуту, я должен…»

Даже мысли, казалось, трясутся от мучительного непрекращающегося озноба. Он не мог толком сформулировать свою молитву, не мог вспомнить, что должен говорить… В голове билось только паническое, пронзительное: он должен открыть флакон. Хотя бы просто открыть, если уж выплеснуть её на Кроули не удастся. Хотя бы для начала просто достать. Что угодно, только не вечность пыток!.. «Пожалуйста, Боже…»

Он услышал жалкий сдавленный стон – и не сразу понял, что стонал сам. 

Рядом зло, безнадёжно зашипел Кроули.

\- Н-не п-п-получ… - Азирафаэль задохнулся, захлёбываясь проникшим уже, кажется, даже в лёгкие холодом и чувствуя, как смерзаются режущими кристаллами влажные дорожки на лице. Нет, нет, он должен, он не имеет права – так…

\- Ну же, ангел, пожалуйсссста, давай, я же не могу осссвободить тебя сссам! Просссто прекрати верить в этот чёртов лёд!

\- В-верить?

О, он бы очень хотел перестал верить в него… Но это сложно сделать, когда то, во что ты не хочешь верить, охватывает тебя со всех сторон, буквально обжигая невыносимым всеобъемлющим холодом. 

Кроули с яростью изогнулся, приподнимая надо льдом голову. Качнулась заострённая голова; Азирафаэль увидел, как пульсирует, сокращаясь и расширяясь, чёрная полоска зрачка в растопленном золоте радужки.

\- Это госсстевая версссия, ангел, - со злым сарказмом прошипел Кроули. – Коллективное творчессство ссссадомазохиссстов-людей. Нашшши до такого бы не додумалисссь!

\- И чт-т-то?

Азирафаэлю, если честно, было плевать на перипетии творения Девятого Круга. Вообще на всё плевать, кроме ощущения обжигающего, как самый настоящий огонь, льда вокруг себя. Холодно, как же холодно… Неужели в той темнице на Седьмом Круге его что-то не устраивало?! Сейчас он даже той стылой прохладе был бы рад, как любимому камину…

Он прерывисто всхлипнул, отчаянно пытаясь не поддаваться всё сильнее рвущей тело и сознание боли. И запоздало сообразил, что Кроули продолжает что-то говорить.

\- П-прости, д-дорогой, я н-не расс… слышал…

Кроули бессильно зашипел.

\- Это иллюзия, ангел! Проссссто дурацкая иллюзия – какой лёд, к чертям, сссможет удержать того, кто не сссчитает сссебя предателем? Вссспомни Армагеддон! Один пацан высссказал претензии папочке, и вссся власссть Сссатаны над Антихриссстом просссто расссыпалась! Ну же, ангел, сссоберись, ты можешшшь вырватьссся! Шевелисссь, не засстывай. Хочешшшь, рассскажу тебе про Брута? Вот нашшши бесссились! Он тут натуральный кегельбан устроил, ссскотина невоссспитанная, шшшлялся, пинал лёд и требовал вина и женщин. Сссчитал, что был прав, прирезав Юлия, представляешь? Ну же, Ассирафаэль, давай, пожалуйссста, выбирайссся из этого чёртова льда!

Голос его на последних словах сорвался на настоящую мольбу, и ангел невольно вздрогнул от острого чувства вины. Он шевелился, он правда шевелился, он боролся, пытался вырваться из всё прочнее смыкающегося вокруг него панциря… Но – не мог. И каждый прошедший миг вмораживал его в эту равнодушную массу всё прочнее.

И теперь он, кажется, понимал, почему.

\- Я п-пытаюсь, д-дорогой… - задыхаясь от судорог, пробормотал он. Господи, как же больно…. Почему так больно, это ведь всего лишь замёрзшая вода, не огонь?!. Он прерывисто всхлипнул и с силой прикусил губу. С облегчением почувствовал, как плеснуло горячим на подбородок. И вновь отчаянно принялся дёргать вмёрзшими в лёд руками. На этот раз, кажется, что-то почти начало получаться. Правая рука рывком поднялась на десяток сантиметров… или, возможно, чуть меньше.

Азирафаэль через силу разлепил смерзшиеся ресницы… и тут же пожалел об этом. Залитые жидким янтарём глаза Кроули качались почти вплотную от его лица, и в них плескалась такая мука, что он буквально задохнулся ею, словно накрывшей штормовой волной. 

О, Боже. Неужели Кроули ещё на что-то надеется?

Он прерывисто всхлипнул, пытаясь сдержать рыдания, понимая, что здесь это, видит Бог, самое глупое, что он может сделать… Но лицо уже вновь обожгло горячим, и вниз к губам поползли, щекоча, стремительно остывающие щекочущие струйки.

\- П… прости, дорогой… Т-теперь т-точно в-всё… Мне ж… жаль. П-п-п-одожди, я об… об-бязательно д-достану воду..

…достать, может, и достанет – а вот хватит ли мужества сделать… сделать _это_... 

Нет. О, Господи. О чём он думает… Какое ещё мужество? Кроули будут мучить веками, тысячелетиями. Можно подумать, ему станет легче, если он бросит его здесь одного мстительным демонам…

\- Я… я с-сейчас, К-кроули… - кривясь от боли, простонал он. И вновь рывком поднял руку на несколько сантиметров вверх. Показалось на миг – треснул вокруг сжатого кулака лёд.

…треснул – и тут же сомкнулся вновь, ещё прочнее.

А Азирафаэль, чуть не взвыв от отчаяния, вдруг осознал, что Кроули молчит. Не спорит больше, не уговаривает. Молчит – и смотрит на него с немым бессильным отчаянием.

Словно отвечая на его мысли, Змей качнул головой и с тоской прошипел:

\- Доссстаточно, ангел… Хватит. Я всссё понял. Перессстань себя мучить, к чёрту это всссё… 

\- Н-нет, я п-почти…

Он был не «почти», нет. Но если он сможет ещё немного поднять руку… В крайнем случае, Кроули сможет, наверное, просто разбить флакон, если он будет надо льдом, а не внутри него…

Азирафаэль ещё сильнее закусил губу, не чувствуя уже боли в ней – просто не мог: болью было всё тело, каждая клеточка плоти и каждый фотон истинной сущности. Кроули в ярости качнул головой. И, извиваясь на гладкой поверхности, рывком дотянулся до него. Неловко обвился вокруг его шеи, подтянулся, обматываясь вокруг него и прижимаясь прохладной головой к его подбородку. Он, почему-то, казался тёплым. Пока что. Бедный… Змеи хладнокровные, у них просто нет собственного тепла. Вот, значит, в чём план Вельзевул… Вскоре Кроули просто замёрзнет и заснёт, и вернувшиеся демоны без труда пленят его, не рискуя больше быть укушенными.

Ангел бессильно всхлипнул. Он вдруг сообразил, что задумал Кроули. Кроули тоже наверняка не желает для него _такого _конца, какой ждёт его в этой ледяной пустыне. И, в отличие от него самого, средство эвтаназии у него всегда под ру… в смысле, во рту. 

Он беззвучно застонал. И, чувствуя, как мучительный холод пробирается всё глубже, через силу помотал головой.

\- Нет, п…подожди, не смей… Не н-надо, я н-не хочу так… я не прощу себе, К-кроули! Д-дай мне п-попробовать, т-ты не д-должен п-попасть к ним… т-ты же знаешь…

Кроули бессильно зашипел; сжалась вокруг горла чуть плотнее чешуйчатая петля. А Азирафаэль, пытаясь хоть немного отстраниться от ощущения выламывающей всё тело агонии, через силу улыбнулся и спросил первое, что пришло в голову:

\- К-как С-сатана см… смог выйти на п-поверхность, он же вм… морожен в лёд?

\- Что за глупосссти, а-а-ангел? – с отчаянием простонал Кроули. Азирафаэль предпочёл думать, что относилось это к его вопросу.

\- Д-данте же… Б-божественная ком… комед-дия… Брут, Иуда и К-кассий, во льд-ду… И С-сатана г-грыз-зёт их…

На самом деле, ему было уже всё равно. Если бы не было так холодно, это был бы чудесный спор… Но какая теперь уже разница. И всё-таки – Кроули не убьёт его, пока он говорит… наверное. А ему нужно, нужно успеть, нужно суметь… Господи, ну почему он не сообразил поднять руку с флаконом над этой ужасной жижей сразу… 

Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как зло зашипел Кроули. Возможно, догадался о его мыслях. Или просто сердился на несчастного поэта за что-то?

\- Данте был псссихопатом и иссстериком, ангел, мало ли, что он расссказал! Люцифер вссссегда гордился тем, что Воссстал против Неё, как бы его сссмог удержать Девятый Круг?! А Иуды здесь вообщщще никогда не было!

Азирафаэль не сразу осознал слова друга. Он как раз пытался поднять руку с заветным флаконом ещё чуть выше, и это почти получалось. Ещё… ещё немного…

Он со стоном обмяк, без сил обвисая в сковывающей его толще замёрзней воды, и иррационально порадовался тому, что проклятый лёд держит прочно. По крайней мере, не придётся начинать с самого начала… Осталось уже, кажется, совсем чуть-чуть.

Потом он наконец осознал сказанное другом.

И – впервые за все эти бесконечные минуты – почувствовал, как шевельнулось внутри удивление.

\- К-как н-не было Иуд-ды?.. Он ж-же…

Беспомощное страдальческое шипение Кроули заставило его содрогнуться от острой жалости. Господи, да кому же из них больнее?! Он уже начинал сомневаться в очевидности ответа…

\- Асссирафаэль, чёрт бы тебя… какая тебе рассссница?! Ради Са… Хорошшшо, ради Бога, хватит! Заткнисссь и давай просссто попрощщщаемся! Я не могу большшше ссссмотреть на это!

\- Всё х-хорошо, д-дорогой… - задыхаясь от сотрясающей его дрожи, соврал Азирафаэль. Улыбнулся через силу. – Пожалуйста, пд… подожди! Ещё м-минуту. Мне п-почти н-не больно…

Он, в общем-то, даже не врал. Ему действительно было не больно. Это нужно было назвать как-то иначе. Боль такой сильной быть не может, она просто подсказывает о проблемах с физическим телом… А это – не боль. Это…

Всё правильно, просто адские муки. Не больше и не меньше. 

Он услышал, как с языка Кроули сорвалось что-то, подозрительно похожее на шипящее рыдание. И закусил губу, пытаясь продолжать улыбаться. Нет. Ничего страшного. Это уже просто неважно. В конце концов, никаких вечных страданий не будет, ему осталось-то потерпеть… немного, в общем. Даже без обещанной эвтаназии. Ему нечего уже терять – в отличие от Кроули.

И он, чувствуя, что ещё немного – и просто потеряет сознание от боли, и тогда Кроули точно больше не будет колебаться, ухватился за хвост единственный мысли, которая хоть чем-то отличалась от мучительного ожидания смерти (или, вернее будет сказать, почти мечты о ней?).

\- Г-где т-тогда Иуда? Лес с-самоуб-бийц?

\- Откуда мне знать, где он?! – шипяще простонал Кроули. Вздрогнуло, словно от боли, длинное тело, обвиваясь вокруг его шеи и плеч в ещё один круг. – Он вообщщще к нам не попадал!* Может, где-то у вассс… Иешуа был доверчивым идиотом, но всссё-таки не подлецом… Отмолил, сссудя по всссему, у Неё и этого ссссамоубийцу…

Азирафаэлю очень хотелось возмутиться. Оскорбиться. Хотя бы просто возразить, что Христос никогда не был идиотом, что он был умён, и добр, и…  
…и втайне оплакивающий, как хорошо знал Азирафаэль, смерть плотника из Галилеи Кроули знал это не хуже него. Просто, кажется, так до конца не смог отпустить боль и злость на Небеса за страшную казнь Спасителя.

Это мог бы быть великолепный спор…

Но ангелу уже было всё равно. Он почти дотянулся до поверхности льда. Кажется. Если он не обманывает себя и здесь.

И пробормотал он, скорее, из чистого упрямства и страха все-таки не успеть:

\- У нас Иуды Иск… Искариота нет… Что ты выд-думываешь, д-дорогой?..

\- Ну и чёрт сссс ним тогда! – с ненавистью прошипел Кроули. И содрогнулся всем телом. Ангел не смог даже понять, от собственной боли – или сочувствия к нему. 

А в следующий миг Азирафаэль услышал неожиданно громкий треск… и правая рука, в последний раз напрягшись, пробила верхний слой льда. Он облегчённо всхлипнул, рванулся ещё сильнее, со вдруг вспыхнувшей надеждой поверив на миг, что, быть может, сможет освободиться, что вода не понадобится им сейчас – подумаешь, всего девять Кругов наверх, быть может, им удастся все-таки…

А потом с бессильным оцепенением понял, что – нет, не сможет. Рука высунулась изо льда до запястья – и вновь застыла, скованная мигом схватившейся вокруг ледяной коркой. Самого холода он уже почти не чувствовал. Только мучительная дрожь и режущая кости боль всё ещё напоминали, что лёд – самый настоящий… и очень, очень прочный. 

Азирафаэль медленно открыл глаза. И, через силу искривив трясущиеся губы, послал замершему перед самым его лицом Кроули слабую улыбку.

\- К-кажется, больше н-ничего, д-дорогой мой… П-прости, мн… мне очень жаль… Ты с… сможешь… Я не знаю… Разбить?..

И с тоской увидел, как в отшатнулся на миг Змей.

Лишь на миг. Он не успел даже испугаться, что чего-то не учёл. Жёлтые глаза обречённо померкли, и Кроули с длинным стонущим шипением опустил голову на безвольно сложенное кольцами тело.

Вздрогнул, словно сотрясающий самого Азирафаэля озноб добрался и до демона. Долгий миг молчания… А потом Азирафаэль услышал тихий, измученный шёпот, в котором плескалась такая боль, что он сам задохнулся и с беззвучным стоном закусил губу. И даже не ощутил уже тепла собственной крови.

\- Сссмогу, ангел… Не бойссся, я эту чёртову ссссклянку просто взорвать могу. Давай закончим ссс этим, хорошшшшо? Просссто перессстань себя мучить… 

\- Т-ты… ты обещаешь, Кроули? – устало опуская неподъёмные веки, пробормотал он. Он уже не мог даже спорить. И не знал, что будет делать, если Кроули скажет «нет». Смысл уже в обещанной… обещанной быстрой смерти? Ему и так осталось немного. Он уже не мог ничего сделать. Даже если Кроули соглал и не сможет _уйти_, когда его самого не станет. 

Он просто больше был бессилен помочь другу, обречённому погибнуть потому, что оказался недостаточно демоном и слишком много – ангелом…

Кольнуло острое, тоскливое – Кроули так и не получил белых крыльев… Несправедливо, как же несправедливо… Неужели такое самоотречение не стоит Прощения?

Горькая беспомощная обида шевельнулась – и тоже угасла. Кажется, он действительно уже и впрямь… Не нуждался в эвтаназии.

\- …ы слышишшшь меня, ангел? Ассс… Азирафаэль!

Он с трудом шевельнул головой. Моргнул, пытаясь открыть глаза. Бесполезно. Словно налитые свинцом веки вновь бессильно опустились, ему только и хватило сил, что выдохнуть едва слышно:

\- Д-да…

\- Я обещщаю, ангел. И есссли _там _для таких, как мы, тоже что-то есссть… Дождисссь меня, что ли? Я не задержусссь, не бойссся. 

Азирафаэль слабо, с благодарностью улыбнулся. Вот и хорошо. Значит, все-таки уйдут вместе, как он и просил тогда, на… Господи, целую вечность назад. Какой это был Круг – пятый? Или уже четвёртый?

Мысли начинали путаться. Он прерывисто вздохнул, как сквозь слой ваты слыша собственный сдавленный стон. Больно, почему же так больно… Он читал, что замерзающие люди перестают чувствовать холод. Почему с ним не так? Не человек? Или просто в Аду это не работает? Он беспомощно всхлипнул. Боль не становилась слабее – кажется, наоборот, вгрызалась в саму его эфирную сущность ещё безжалостнее. Только дрожь медленно сходила на нет – и это, почему-то, причиняло ещё большие страдания. Словно прокатывающиеся по телу судороги не пускали убивающий холод в глубину его существа, сохраняли какие-то жалкие капли тепла…

Азирафаэль закусил губу. И, не в состоянии разобрать уже, что говорит Кроули, из последних сил запрокинул голову, подставляя горло и мысленно умоляя его поторопиться. Что угодно, как угодно – только быстрее… Никакой яд не сможет мучить сильнее, чем этот безжалостный, невыносимо холодный лёд.

Он ощутил, как шевельнулся змей, буквально стекая с его шеи. Кожу резануло ещё большим холодом, и он против воли сдавленно заскулил, злясь на себя за слабость и одновременно замирая от жалости при мысли о том, _что _предстоит сделать сейчас Кроули. Но ведь это – не убийство, ведь нет? Ему приходилось погружать в сон раненых рыцарей, которых ему запрещено было спасать… Кроули сейчас делает то же самое. Только вместо ангельской Благодати – змеиный яд.

…Азирафаэль помнил, как корчился и вопил укушенный Кроули демон. И не боялся уже даже новых мучений. Хуже уже быть не может.

…Но вдруг запоздало, на один краткий на миг испугался: закричать, показать свою боль. Нет-нет-нет! Кроули знает, конечно, знает сам, как убивает его яд… Но… неважно. Только не так, это будет подлость, просто подлость – заставить Кроули мучиться виной ещё и за это. Вряд ли будет слишком уж сложно перетерпеть…

Тем более что – с облегчением осознавал он – долго терпеть не придётся.

Он ощутил, как шеи осторожно коснулось что-то твёрдое, прохладное. Короткий едва заметный укол – нет, два укола, слившихся в один. Он вздохнул прерывисто, невольно сжимаясь в ожидании пытки. Попытался улыбнуться, хотя не был уверен, что это получается. Попытался не…

…А потом от места укуса заструилось, стремительно растекаясь по всему телу, спасительное тепло. И там, куда приходила эта мягкая настойчивая волна, выкручивающая нервы агония стремительно гасла, без боя уступая место блаженному чувству покоя и безмятежности. Ангел непроизвольно коротко вздохнул, на миг испуганный неожиданным облегчением больше, чем ожидаемой мукой. Дёрнулся, пытаясь открыть глаза…

Бесполезно. Из него вдруг словно выдернули все кости. 

Резко, без предупреждения закружилась голова. Казалось, что растаявшая боль забрала с собой что-то ещё, что-то, что делало его физическую оболочку тяжёлой, болезненно ощущающей давление Ада. Ангела буквально захлестнула волна странной эйфории. Тело конвульсивно задёргалось: мышцы, одеревеневшие от холода, вдруг ожили, беспорядочно сокращаясь и расслабляясь. Он смутно осознал, что должен испытывать боль… Но не чувствовал даже малейшего дискомфорта. Словно со стороны, услышал собственный облегчённый, едва слышный стон. И со слабым удивлением понял, что сведённые судорогой голосовые связки вновь расслабились, освобождаясь от оков цепенящей муки. 

Боль вытекла прочь, ушла окончательно вместе с холодом и страхом. Всё ушло, кроме всепоглощающего чувства расслабленной неги и умиротворения. Он ощутил короткий, на удивление глухой укол вины, смешанной с удивлением: Кроули все-таки сумел избавить его от последних страданий. А сам…

…Но он уже ничем не мог помочь своему лучшему – и, если подумать, единственному – другу. 

Только – последний раз взмолиться к Создательнице, прося у неё лёгкой смерти для Кроули.

Судороги прекратились так же резко, как и начались. Азирафаэль ощутил, как полностью расслабились все мышцы. На миг ощутил лёгкую дурноту в животе… а потом и она угасла, подчиняясь растекающемуся по каждому атому физического тела жару. И ангел с благодарностью осознал, что Кроули сумел достать до его внутренней сущности тоже: он больше не ощущал Скверны. Не слышал давящего шёпота Преисподней. Их больше не было. Только дурманящее, ласковое ощущение всеобъемлющего покоя и буквально пронизывающих его лучей заботы и любви. Он почти видел их цвет – солнечно-золотой, горячий, но не обжигающий. Свет первых дней Творения, дней, когда ещё не было боли, не создана была гордыня… Свет давно ушедшей эпохи, когда Любовь была их сущностью, воздухом и пищей.

Последний подарок Кроули, не умеющего, не способного быть демоном. Та самая «крупица добра», которая, как Азирафаэль осознавал сейчас, была совсем не крупицей. 

Ему казалось, он чувствовал тепло собственных, непроизвольно текущих слёз. Кажется, они больше не замерзали колючими льдинками. Или это он сам уже не замечал их холода.

Сквозь подступающую сонливость ангел почувствовал, как гладкое чешуйчатое тело осторожно обматывается вокруг его шеи, скрывая под собой место укуса. Ощутил, как исчезает ощущение обжигающей тяжести ошейника. И, уже почти проваливаясь в сон, благодарно улыбнулся в последний раз своему демону.

\- Прощщщай, ангел… - сквозь гул в ушах услышал он тихий, тоскливый шёпот. – Был… был сссчастлив с тобой общщщаться.

\- Да… - уже не чувствуя губ, выдохнул он. – Я тоже…

Он не слышал себя. И не был уверен, что Кроули слышит его. Но всё-таки…

\- Спасибо тебе, дорогой мой… - говорить становилось всё труднее. Казалось, вместе с болью уходит и способность владеть собственной плотью. Он вдруг испугался, что не так сказал… что Кроули не так поймёт… Не… - Это были… чуд… чудесные шесть т… т…

\- Шшшесссть тысяч лет, - донеслось до него горький шёпот Кроули, эхом, сочувственной поддержкой. Он облегчённо улыбнулся. Да. Чудесные. Жаль, что теперь, когда можно больше не скрывать свою дружбу…

Он прерывисто вздохнул. Точнее, вздохнуло его тело, без его воли: ему показалось, он чувствует, как коротким спазмом сокращаются лёгкие, набирая так много ледяного воздуха, что рёбра почти хрустят о сковавшую их ледяную корку. Внутри прокатилась ещё одна короткая, безболезненная волна крупной дрожи… 

А потом глухая монотонная пульсация в ушах запнулась… И сменилась ровным, постепенно затихающим гулом.

\- Ссспи, ангел, - погружаясь в тёплые безмятежные воды, успел услышать он тоскливое. – Ссспи, всссё уже закончилосссь…

И мягкие лиловые волны сомкнулись над ним.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не бейте автора, автор сам в шоке.   
PS: Обещанный хэппи-энд ещё не скоро, судя по всему, но будет обязательно!
> 
> * Я хэдканоню версию, показанную в фильме "Последнее искушение Христа". https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%B5_%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%BA%D1%83%D1%88%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D0%A5%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0 Так что - нет, это не оговорка, Иуда на 9 круг не попадал - потому что и предателем не был.


	30. Chapter 30

Кроули казалось, что он умирает. Уже умер. Разлагается, рассыпается в прах, в холодную прОклятую пыль. Исчезает вместе с погружающимся в последний сон Азирафаэлем. Перестаёт быть.

Но нет. Он был всё ещё жив. 

К собственному сожалению.

…И никогда ещё он так мучительно не желал прекращения этого бессмысленного нелепого существования. Поздно. Теперь – точно поздно для всего. Даже для пустого, бесполезного «Прости, ангел, что подбил тебя на эту авантюру…». Всё закончилось – и теперь уже навсегда.

Почти закончилось. 

Впрочем, это уже не играло никакой роли. 

Кроули с беззвучным стоном прижался макушкой к безвольно отвисшему подбородку Азирафаэля. Змеи не умеют стонать, только шипеть, но ему сейчас казалось – глухой звериный вой рвётся из неприспособленной для этого глотки, раздирая на мелкие клочки плоть, через которую проходит. Ему невыносимо хотелось забыться, не чувствовать ничего, не осознавать… Не ощущать всем своим существом, как затихает прокатившаяся по телу Азирафаэля угасающая дрожь. Не видеть, как слабо трепещет обречённый, стремительно тающий огонь божественного света, бывший сутью ангела.

Нельзя. Не сейчас, пока Азирафаэля ещё можно вернуть к жизни. Не тогда, когда ублюдочные демоны только что не визжат от предвкушения поразвлечься с попавшим им в руки ангелом.

Жаль, что даже его яд не способен убивать мгновенно…

Кроули в муке скрутился, чувствуя, как режущая боль буквально выжигает сердце. Ещё не поздно. Он ещё может всё исправить. Не беда, что сердце Азирафаэля уже остановилось. Он запросто может запустить его вновь. Сможет – даже если для этого придётся спалить все свои силы до угольков. 

…Только вот что это им даст? Ещё несколько часов агонии для Азирафаэля? Сейчас он уже не страдает… По крайней мере, подарить лёгкую безмятежную смерть он в силах. В отличие от настоящего спасения.  
Кроули очень хотелось сдохнуть. Прямо сейчас. Пока где-то в глубине остывающего тела Азирафаэля есть ещё капля жизни, и можно тешить себя глупой бессмысленной надеждой, что, быть может… в самый последний момент… случится чудо? Что, возможно, если сбивающего с пути света демона больше не будет рядом… 

…Не видеть, как гаснет окончательно последняя искра в истинной сущности ангела.

Он тихо, бессильно зашипел. И в муке обвился ещё плотнее вокруг шеи Азирафаэля, отчётливо понимая: никакого чуда не будет. Никакие грёбаные ангелы не явятся, чтобы спасти своего брата. Никаких врат из Ада не откроется – благостный чудак Иешуа такого шороху навёл в прошлый раз, что теперь и Сверху, и Снизу особо следят за всякими сумасшедшими пророками, чтобы не чудили, где не просят. Никто не придёт. И хорошо, что уже почти поздно. Что с каждым мигом Азирафаэль погружается всё глубже в смертное забытье. Никто больше не сможет причинить ему боль. Даже если Вельз со своей злобной сворой заявится прямо сейчас. Хотя бы это он смог сделать для своего ангела. Даже если Азирафаэля сейчас начнут резать на куски, он будет только блаженно улыбаться сквозь сон.

Хотя нет. Улыбаться уже не будет. Он уже далеко. Он теперь просто ничего не ощущает.

И это – единственное, что даёт силы не впиться зубами в собственное горло, чтобы хоть на миг ослабить раздирающую на куски боль.

Кроули через силу вскинул неподъёмную голову – лишь для того, чтобы взглянуть в застывшее лицо друга. Идиотское, бессмысленное желание – запомнить его спокойным, безмятежным. Запомнить, что его уже никто не сможет мучить – чтобы, когда он поползёт убивать себя, перед глазами не стояли искажённые страданием черты Азирафаэля. Чтобы помнить, точно помнить, даже когда агония затмит всё: ангел не остался в одиночестве на расправу его сородичам.

…Справиться бы ещё с этой тупой бессмысленной надеждой, что он ещё жив и что ещё не поздно для какого-нибудь божественного чуда… Азирафаэль не выглядел мёртвым. Даже умирающим не выглядел. Спит, просто спит… и сны, наверное, хорошие – Кроули почти мог разглядеть слабую облегчённую улыбку на безвольно приоткрытых губах. Только запрокинутое назад лицо с плотно сомкнутыми, смёрзшимися ресницами слишком бледно, слишком неподвижно…

Ещё не поздно разбудить его.

Кроули содрогнулся. И, ненавидя себя за эти паскудные мысли, бессильно уронил голову на расслабленное плечо Азирафаэля. Поздно. Слава… слава Той, кому насрать на них обоих, уже – поздно.

Он дождётся, когда яд закончит своё действие. Ещё пара минут, не больше… Он пока что мог чувствовать, как быстро угасают последние слабые судороги в теле Азирафаэля. Хорошо, что сердце остановилось первым. Он не хотел, чтобы ангел чувствовал это, пусть даже предсмертные спазмы уже не способны было причинить ему боли. Он дождётся конца, да. Что ещё ему остаётся?

Цепенящий холод Девятого Круга медленно вползал под кожу. Кроули был этому даже рад. Физические мучения хоть немного отвлекали от... Отвлекали. Хотя толку от этого было немного. Говорят, холод убивает эмоции. Нихрена. Он хотел бы, чтобы это было так.   
Не помогало. Больно было по-прежнему. Кажется, даже сильнее. С каждой секундой, отсчитывающей время, когда Азирафаэля ещё можно вернуть к жизни…

Нельзя. Не имеет права.

Кроули чувствовал, как медленно застывает дурацкое тело дурацкой рептилии, какого-то чёр… в смысле Бога созданного хладнокровной. Ещё немного, и ему не хватит сил даже подползти поближе к проклятой склянке. А, похрен. Какая теперь разница? Взорвать он сможет и отсюда, а уж дальше святая вода сама позаботится, чтобы у него не осталось шансов выжить. Тем более что рядом всё равно больше нет никого, кого может волновать болезненность этого процесса, особенно если тот пойдёт не особо удачно.  
Ядовитые раскалённые зубы в сердце сжались ещё плотнее. Кроули сдавленно зашипел, задыхаясь от боли. Он мог сделать это на Третьем круге. Эгоистичный придурок. Неужели он тогда всерьёз верил, что у них есть какой-то шанс?! Он должен был помочь Азирафаэлю уйти ещё тогда. Тогда, когда очнулся и увидел его над собой с этим проклятым флаконом в руках. Когда разглядел ту зад... западню, в которой они очутились, и понял, что меч ангел где-то успел потерять.

…Впрочем, Азирафаэль, скорее всего, просто бросил его. Если уж он сам забыл о трофейном клинке…

Кроули тихо застонал – и сам отстранённо удивился тому, как жалко прозвучало его отчаянное шипение. Как же он ненавидел себя сейчас… Он мог избавить ангела от мучений во льду. Мог их обоих избавить от этой затянувшейся агонии. Трусость – популярный среди демонов грех, хотя у него всегда получалось оправдывать себя перед самим собой. 

…Всегда – не теперь. Он мог сделать это кругом раньше. Или хотя бы десятью минутами. Не уговаривать Азирафаэля справиться с проклятым льдом, не слушать его просьб подождать… 

...Он мог сделать это сразу. Если бы не нахватался у своего ангела, за все эти века и тысячелетия, идиотской, нахрен не нужной демонам надежды и веры в некое мифическое чудо. Тогда, когда нашёл его в темнице, искалеченного и едва живого… Когда смог хоть ненадолго защитить его от дыхания Ада, унять его боль и отчаяние… Он мог… он _должен был_ сделать это тогда. Не ждать, пока ангел проснётся, не дарить ему пустой, не оправдавшейся, проклятой надежды… 

И Азирафаэль безмятежно уснул бы у него на руках, не мучаясь, не испытывая страха, счастливый тем, что его не бросили одного на расправу демонам… Уснул бы, даже не понимая, что умирает, веря в то, что они спасутся и всё будет хорошо.

Кроули тихо - не зашипел даже - взвыл. 

Толку теперь с сожалений?! И вообще, зачем останавливаться так близко? Если бы он не уговорил Азирафаэля на интригу с Антихристом, ничего этого не было бы. Если бы не перепутал детей – не было бы. Антихрист вырос бы в этой долбанутой семейке двух истеричных эгоистов, к одиннадцати годам окончательно озлобился бы на весь мир и с удовольствием поучаствовал бы в его ликвидации. Азирафаэль беспрепятственно вернулся бы на Небеса и, может, даже заслужил бы какую-нибудь похвалу за что-нибудь. Всплакнул бы с облаков над уничтоженным человечеством и одним конкретным демоном… И жил бы себе спокойно дальше.

…Если бы он не заговорил с ним на стене Эдема, не приставал с провокационными вопросами, мелкими безобидными соблазнами и задушевными разговорами все эти проклятые шесть тысячелетий, Азирафаэль вообще не задумался бы о мятеже. С самого начала во всём виноват он.   
Кроули никогда не думал, что способен на такую злобу. Что может так отчаянно, люто ненавидеть – себя самого. Идиот. Чёртов тупой эгоистичный идиот. Всё могло быть по-другому. Всё.

Могло быть. Да.

…И уже не будет. Никогда не будет.

Он бессильно всхлипнул и плотнее прижался к медленно остывающей шее Азирафаэля. Теперь уже недолго… Наверное, не обязательно уже ждать. Вряд ли даже сам Сатана, если вдруг ему взбрёт такая блажь в голову, сможет теперь вернуть ангела к жизни. Вряд ли уже даже он сам смог бы, если бы не выдержал и попытался отыграть назад. Но всё-таки – пусть будет ещё пара минут. Пока последняя искра жизни не угаснет в Азирафаэле окончательно.   
Чтобы уж наверняка…

Кроули почти равнодушно скользнул взглядом по холодно поблёскивающей склянке, наполовину торчащей изо льда. Скорчился от не спешащей утихать боли, зацепившись глазами за безвольно расслабленные, но всё ещё каким-то чудом держащиеся за флакон посиневшие пальцы Азирафаэля.

И, мучительно жалея, что демоны даже заплакать не могут, когда им сдохнуть хочется от боли, без сил опустил голову. В конце концов, ему не нужно видеть эту дурацкую склянку, чтобы разнести её на мелкие осколки.

…И он, если подумать, будет даже не против, если это случится болезненно и долго.

Быть может, хотя бы тогда плавящий внутренности ядовитый огонь заглохнет хоть немного…

***

Отец Уильям вытер пот со лба и выпрямился. На этот раз, кажется, запомнил текст правильно. Он не был уверен, что у него будет возможность подглядывать в старинную… шпаргалку, если вдруг забудет какое-нибудь слово. Особенно, если это заклинание сработает (а в том, что оно сработает, пастор даже не сомневался).

И ещё он очень, очень надеялся, что взбешённый несвоевременным вызовом демон не убьёт его прямо на месте, не дав даже объясниться. Если бы его выдернули откуда-нибудь, помешав спасать… Да кого угодно, ту же малышку Джесс, он бы вряд ли захотел слушать оправдания непрошенного «помощника».

…А впрочем… Можно подумать, он смог бы внятно объяснить, зачем это всё делает. 

Ульям тяжело вздохнул. Тянуть время не имело смысла. И, наверное, не стоило – учитывая, что к рассвету к часовне потянутся первые прихожане, а до рассвета и осталось то каких-то полтора часа…

Он перекрестился, мысленно моля Господа о помощи и защите. И, последний раз сверившись с книгой, дрожащим голосом принялся читать заклинание.

Сказал бы ему кто вчера, что он будет открывать портал в Преисподнюю… 

Правильно, он и сам бы не поверил. 

А кто на его месте поверил бы?!. 

Нет, он не сомневался, что поступает правильно. Или – почти не сомневался. И уж тем более был уверен, что ритуал сработает как надо. Если уж неведомый пророк с поразительной точностью предсказал даже мелкие бытовые неурядицы этого дня, то уж об такой важной вещи, как ошибка в заклинании, предупредил бы тем более. И все-таки, когда свечи вспыхнули ярче, а грубый рисунок начал медленно наливаться алым, пастор похолодел и едва не забыл произнести следующую строфу. В конце концов, никто не обещал, что он сам переживёт этот ритуал. 

Впрочем, отступать было поздно.

Отец Уильям изо всех сил пытался сдержать нервную дрожь. 

Получалось плохо. Он отчётливо слышал, как срывается его голос, и очень надеялся, что ритуалу это не помешает.

Воздух внутри круга начал зыбко колебаться, как над разогретым асфальтом в жаркий день. Уильям с содроганием увидел, как тает в этом мареве хорошо видная стенка склепа, а вместо него все четче проступает сюрреалистичный, грязно-серый пейзаж арктической пустыни. В лицо ударил зловонный, неожиданно холодный воздух, и пастор успел слабо удивиться: разве в Аду не должно быть жарко?..

А потом в зловеще светящемся круге начал вырисовываться смутный силуэт, и Уильям с трудом подавил порыв отшатнуться. Нет, ничего особо зловещего в нём, как будто, не было. Человек. Или кто-то, похожий на него фигурой. Невысокий… нет, просто стоящий на коленях. Никаких крыльев, хвостов и прочей атрибутики чертовской братии. Хуже было другое – в открывающемся портале определённо проявлялось не рыжее худощавое существо, с которым он встретился в молельном зале несколько часов назад. Уж его-то, не сомневался пастор, он узнал бы непременно.

Фигура стремительно обретала чёткость и плотность. Да. Определённо не тот чернокрылый демон. Очень светлые, почти белые волосы, округлое, с мягкими чертами лицо, сейчас безвольно запрокинутое назад, плотно сложенная фигура, измятая расстёгнутая рубашка, когда-то, должно быть, белая, истрёпанный почти до лохмотьев старомодный жилет…

И огромная чёрная змея, обвивающаяся вокруг шеи, словно чудовищный галстук. Живая змея… кажется.

Уильям коротко вздохнул и запнулся. Отступил невольно на шаг, чуть не споткнувшись о лежащую позади полупустую коробку. В груди захолонуло. На миг желание прервать ритуал, щедро плеснуть в круг святой воды, после чего тщательно освятить осквернённую гробницу и забыть о странной встрече и не менее странной книге предсказаний стало почти невыносимым. Что будет, когда это существо обретет плоть окончательно?.. Он с трудом сдержал порыв перекреститься. Сообразил вовремя, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт. 

…Но, быть может, и это – часть неисповедимого Господнего замысла? Не поздно ли он вспомнил про здравый смысл?..

Старый пастор сглотнул. И, запнувшись на миг, произнёс последние слова заклинания призыва.

А миг спустя полностью обретшее вес и материальность тело покачнулось и медленно завалилось на бок, сбив разом погасшие свечи и безвольно уронив поднятую почти к самому лицу правую руку. Стеклянно зазвенел по полу какой-то небольшой предмет. Громко, испуганно зашипела придавленная змея, вскидывая треугольную голову. А Уильям наконец отшатнулся, почти отпрыгнул назад и, придерживая ладонью выскакивающее из груди сердце, прижался лопатками к стене. 

…Он не мог бы сказать точно, что именно его так испугало. Но в одном был уверен – по крайней мере жёлтые глаза с вертикальным зрачком он узнал совершенно точно.

А ещё он разглядел лицо рухнувшего человека (или – _не человека?_). И похолодел, как-то разом осознав, что, кажется, спасать уже некого. У спящих не бывает такого мертвенно-белого цвета кожи. У них не бывает таких умиротворённых, застывших в покое масок вместо лица. Уильям успел побывать во Вьетнаме. И сейчас с содроганием узнавал на лице светловолосого незнакомца выражение человека, умирающего от болевого шока и перед самым концом получившего укол морфия.

А в следующую секунду события понеслись, как отцепленный вагон с горки. Чёрная змея рывком опустила голову, прижимаясь к груди неподвижного человека. Зашипела что-то – отчаянно, почти по-человечески – Уильяму даже показалось, что он различает какие-то слова. Но уже пару секунд спустя, дёрнувшись, стремительно сползла с его шеи и заметалась по фанере. Пастор с невольной жалостью увидел, как судорожно сжалось и распрямилось длинное тело, словно в агонии… 

А потом рептилия как-то особо напряжённо выгнулась, вытянулась, почти вставая на хвосте… И на короткий лист фанеры со сдавленным воплем рухнул человек в изодранном до лохмотьев пиджаке.

…На этот раз – тот самый. Да. 

Свалился – и трясущимися пальцами вцепился в неподвижное тело перед собой, каким-то исступлённым жестом подхватывая его на руки.

\- Не-е-ет! Нет-нет-нет, ангел, не ссссмей! Азирафаэль, дышшши, ангелы бы тебя побрали, дышшши!... – разобрал потрясённый пастор. И содрогнулся, слыша в хриплом срывающемся голосе даже не страх – смертельный, невыносимый ужас существа, расчленяемого заживо. 

Он осторожно, стараясь не привлечь к себе внимания, отлепился от стены. Шагнул вперёд, с тревогой вглядываясь в неподвижное, почему-то покрытое инеем лицо безжизненно обвисшего в руках демона незнакомца.   
А тот, рывком прижав покойника к себе, в панике зашарил ладонью по его груди. Умоляюще, почти беззвучно зашептал что-то. И Ульям вдруг иррационально порадовался, что теперь рыжий демон стоит к нему спиной, и он не может видеть его глаз. Впрочем, от созерцания вздрагивающих не то от напряжения, не то от немых рыданий плеч это не спасало.

Уильяма замутило. Если он хоть что-то понимал в медицине (а понимал он в ней ровно настолько, чтобы сделать, при необходимости, укол или понять, когда нужно вызывать Скорую), то беловолосый парень был окончательно и бесповоротно мёртв. По крайней мере, он не дышал. А когда пастор разглядел две небольшие капельки крови, выступающие из крошечных ранок на шее, над массивным металлическим ошейником, понял, что…

Что ничего не понял.

Демон тем временем перестал трясти безжизненное тело и поспешно опустил его на пол. Пастор увидел, как трясущиеся руки прижались к груди, напротив сердца. Шевельнулись напряжённо, сошлись вместе в чудовищном усилии, лопатки…

Уильям недоумённо моргнул. На миг ему показалось, что вокруг пальцев его вчерашнего знакомого вспыхнуло едва заметное золотое сияние. Вспыхнуло – и буквально стекло вниз, впитываясь в неподвижное тело. 

Он встряхнул головой, смаргивая невольные слёзы. Бредовое видение   
никуда не ушло. Кажется, даже ярче стало.

И напоминало оно…

Совсем не то, чем могло быть, оно напоминало. 

…Каким-то краем сознания Уильям отстранённо удивился, что на него до сих пор не обратили внимания. А миг спустя демон вдруг выгнулся всем телом, отчаянно, сорванно закричал, буквально захлёбываясь собственным воплем. Пастор закусил губу, отчётливо слыша в этом крике чудовищную боль. Вздохнул прерывисто, чувствуя, как против воли начинают влажнеть ресницы.

А спустя мгновение покойник вздрогнул всем телом и, резко вздохнув, едва слышно застонал. И в тот же момент, оборвав крик, без сил рухнул прямо на него рыжий демон.

А Уильям с нездоровым хладнокровием отметил, что, судя по всему, по поводу личности неведомого «Азирафаэля», точнее, по поводу его идентичности с похищенным ангелом, можно уже не сомневаться.

Он осторожно шагнул вперёд, всё ещё не уверенный, стоит ли подходить ближе. Но сейчас просто не мог позволить себе оставаться в стороне. Если он хоть что-то понимал, как минимум одному из двоих гостей срочно требовалась помощь. В гулкой тишине склепа хриплое, прерывистое дыхание казалось почти оглушительным. Задыхался, кажется, рыжий демон.

…Второй же пока почти не подавал признаков жизни, хотя Уильям с невольным облегчением отметил, что маска смертного покоя сошла с его лица, и теперь капризно очерченные губы кривятся в слабой, едва заметной гримасе боли. 

Пока пастор колебался и раздумывал, разумно ли будет приближаться к существу, только что бывшему огромной змеёй (и змеёй, почти наверняка, ядовитой), вцепившийся в ожившего друга демон вновь шевельнулся. С трудом поднял голову, застонал еле слышно. Дёрнулась, почти спазматическим жестом, правая рука: дотянулась до лица светловолосого, трясущимся жестом провела по лбу, то ли проверяя температуру, то ли просто лаская. И, вздрогнув, вдруг отдёрнулась. Рыжий сдавленно вскрикнул, вскинулся, в панике оглядываясь вокруг. Уильям даже не успел понять, что он ищет глазами, когда тот вдруг резко выпрямился и, шатаясь, вскочил на ноги.

…попытался вскочить. Колени подогнулись тут же, и он с хриплым вскриком, больше похожим на змеиное шипение, рухнул обратно. Скорчился, опёрся о фанеру обеими руками, вновь попытался выпрямиться… 

Уильям больше не в силах был смотреть на его мучения. Мысленно перекрестившись, он шагнул вперёд, протягивая руку, чтобы поддержать измученное существо. Но опоздал буквально на секунду. Тот наконец смог встать – или, скорее, буквально выстрелил собой в воздух, как могла бы вздёрнуть тело на хвосте раненая змея. И, чуть не рухнув, спотыкающимся шагом качнулся вправо, к поблескивающиму в свете фонарика стеклянному флакону. Смутно знакомому флакону, как вдруг осознал священник.

А миг спустя демон дёрнулся, болезненно поджимая сперва одну, а потом другую ногу, словно вдруг обжёгся. Испуганно зашипел, нелепо взмахивая руками. И, сдавленно взвыв, рухнул на колени. А Уильям запоздало сообразил, что обжёгся – не «словно». По тесному склепу метнулся, отражаясь от стен, срывающийся вопль боли. Демон задёргался, пытаясь встать, неосторожно опёрся ладонью о пол и взвыл ещё громче. Каким-то ломанным, нездоровым рывком рванулся вперёд, сгребая тихо звякнувший пузырёк. И, захлёбываясь криком, забился на полу, изо всех сил пытаясь подняться на ноги и явно не в силах этого сделать.

Больше отец Уильям не раздумывал. Бросившись вперёд, он поспешно подхватил содрогающегося от боли демона под мышки и, застонав от усилия, грубо вздёрнул его на ноги. Тот дёрнулся от прикосновения, отшатнулся, в ужасе поднимая на него жутковатые змеиные глаза. Испуганно зашипел, каким-то неловким жестом вскидывая руку, словно пытаясь заслониться от удара. Уильям запоздало сообразил, что напуганный демон может быть очень опасным…

Но тот почти сразу опустил руку, кажется, узнав его. Вспыхнуло в жёлтых глазах что-то, похожее на надежду.

\- Вы-ы-ы! – стонуще выдохнул демон, на миг без сил обвисая в его руках, так, что пастор охнул от тяжести и с трудом сдержал ёмкое, но плохо подходящее служителю веры словцо. А тот уже опомнился и, забыв, кажется, даже об обжигающем поле, поспешно рванулся обратно, к бесчувственному другу. 

\- В… вода, ему нужна сссвятая вода! Помогите, ссскорее!

У Уильяма уже не было сил удивляться. Хотя праздная мысль – как выкручивался бы демон, не окажись здесь его – в голове все-таки мелькнула. Он, застонав сквозь зубы от усилия, толкнул демона назад, на безопасную для него, судя по всему, фанеру. И почти грубо выдрал из трясущейся холодной руки флакон. Вообще-то, у него было целое ведро святой воды, но стояло оно у дальней стены. А Уильям, глядя в совершенно безумное лицо с расплавленной смолой змеиных глаз, вдруг всерьёз усомнился, что этот неправильный демон станет дожидаться, пока он спокойно сходит за ним.

И точно. Он только и успел взяться за закручивающуюся крышку, а демон уже вцепился в его руку, чуть ли не выхватывая у него флакон.

\- Ссскорее, Бог вассс побери!..

Уильям с трудом сдержался, чтобы не выругаться. И, медитативно выдохнув, решительно отвёл в сторону трясущуюся ладонь. Да он, похоже, совсем не в себе! Святый Боже, он что, святой воды уже не боится?

\- Убери руки и сиди тихо, демон, - тихо, но твёрдо процедил сквозь зубы пастор, ощущая себя почти как воспитатель в воскресной школе. – Упаси тебя Бог толкнуть меня. Ты вообще помнишь, что у в этом флаконе? Успокойся. Что я должен делать?

Демон длинно вздохнул. Глаза его расширились (а ведь пастору казалось, что больше уже некуда…). Он в панике отшатнулся назад, похоже, и впрямь только сейчас соображая, к чему тянулся. Отполз к самому краю фанеры, глядя на открытый наконец пузырёк с настоящим ужасом.  
Выстрелил изо рта, нервно пощупал воздух раздвоенный змеиный язык.

\- Напоить Асссирафаэля… - хрипло прошептал он, не отводя взглядя от флакона. – Ссскорее… Это Сссскверна, она убивает его…

Священник понимающе кивнул. Хотя, на самом деле, не понимал вообще ничего. Но знать об этом этому ненормальному демону явно не стоило. С кряхтением опустившись на прострелившие болью уставшие колени, он осторожно приподнял безвольную светловолосую голову и не слишком ловко вылил содержимое пузырька в приоткрытый рот.

…Демон сжался в самом углу фанеры и, судорожно сглатывая, следил за каждым его движением. Уильям вновь отчётливо вспомнил чёрную гигантскую змею. И мысленно содрогнулся, надеясь, что ничто в его действиях не покажется демону опасным.

\- Этого достаточно? – устало спросил он, осторожно стирая рукавом несколько упавших на подбородок и шею капель. Демон передёрнулся.

\- А есссть ещщё?

Хороший вопрос к священнику, на самом деле. Желание спросить, помнит ли демон вообще, где находится, на миг стало почти нестерпимым.

\- Да, - коротко подтвердил он вместо этого. 

\- Тогда облейте… Есссли хватит. Нужна ссссвятость… Большшшеее…

Уильяму захотелось побиться головой об пол. Нет, всё-таки этот демон безумен. Без вариантов.

\- О, Господи, избави меня от неадекватных самоубийц… - обессиленно пробормотал он, невольно поднимая глаза к каменному своду гробницы. И устало, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не застонать от боли в уставших конечностях, поднялся на ноги. Покачав головой, кивнул демону на бесчувственное тело:

\- Бери его и сдвигай на пол. Я принесу воду. Там посмотрим, что делать с твоим несчастным ангелом…

Демон прерывисто вздохнул. И, поспешно качнувшись вперёд, с заботой, от которой у Уильяма что-то болезненно сжалось внутри, осторожно поднял его на руки. Сдавленно застонал, задыхаясь и почти падая вперёд. И аккуратно переложил его на каменный пол склепа.

Сдавленно зашипел. Уильям, только успевший повернуться к нему спиной, встревоженно оглянулся – затем, чтобы увидеть, как демон, кусая губы, баюкает у груди руку. Левую. Правая лежала на слабо поднимающейся в такт неровному дыханию груди… все-таки ангела, судя по всему. И пастору вновь показалось, что он видит, как слабо светится, подобно нимбу на иконах, трясущаяся от слабости узкая ладонь.

Пастор тяжело вздохнув. Что ж… По крайней мере, с выбором он точно не ошибся. Если всё, что он видит сейчас – не коварная игра, то спасение из Ада этих двоих никак не могло быть дьявольскими кознями. 

Уильям слабо улыбнулся собственным мыслям. Ангел, значит… А по виду – обычный мужчина средних лет. Только измученный до полусмерти. И змеёй покусанный. Господи, помоги ему хоть когда-нибудь разобраться, что вообще здесь происходит…

Он невольно покачал головой. И, с кряхтением подняв почти до краёв наполненное ведро, пошёл обратно к гостям. Демон вскинул на него отчаянный взгляд. Поспешно отдёрнул руку и отполз на другой край фанеры, косясь на плещущуюся в ведре жидкость с ясно видимым содроганием.

\- Облить? – устало уточнил пастор. Демон задумался на миг. Передёрнул плечами, поёжился. 

\- Напоите… если сссможете. Есссли не поможет… Облить.

«Но тогда я не смогу к нему прикоснуться», - мысленно договорил за него несказанное Ульям. И всерьёз задумался, остановит ли это змееглазого безумца, если его друг… допустим, вдруг начнёт задыхаться?

Ещё сегодня ночью он смог бы ответить однозначно. Сейчас… Сейчас уже не был так уверен в правильности очевидного ответа.

Или, наоборот – уверен был в его очевидности?..


	31. Chapter 31

Спустя десять минут Уильям, кряхтя, поднялся на ноги и аккуратно отставил подальше опустевшее на треть ведро. Пошарил в кармане: он точно помнил, что клал куда-то подаренный племянницей платок. И тщательно, стараясь не пропустить ни капли, стёр пролившуюся мимо губ спящего воду. 

Демон следил за ним мутными, слабо светящимися в тусклом луче садящегося фонарика глазами. Уильям не помнил точно, когда тот сменил позу. Точно уже позже того, как светловолосый гость из Ада впервые зашевелился, тревожно бормоча что-то сквозь беспамятство. Сейчас он лежал, по-кошачьи свернувшись и болезненно подтянув к груди острые колени, и гипнотизировал мирно улыбающегося во сне друга измученным немигающим взглядом. 

Пастору очень хотелось спросить, как вообще могло случиться, что ангел выбрал себе в друзья существо из Преисподней. И как сумел добиться того, чтобы демон добровольно рисковал собственной жизнью, чтобы спасти его. Он сдерживался. Это, понимал Уильям, будет не слишком уместным сейчас вопросом.

…И, в общем-то, пока что неважным.

А вот другой вопрос волновал его всерьёз.

\- Зачем ты укусил его? – тревожно поскребя ногтём неприятно холодный железный ошейник, негромко спросил он. Невольно напрягся, увидев, как вздрогнул и сжался ещё сильнее демон.

\- Почему вы сссчитаете… что я? – услышал он неохотное бормотание. И с трудом сдержал укоризненный вздох.

\- Я видел одну большую змею и один след от змеиных зубов, - как маленькому ребёнку, устало пояснил он. – Ты хочешь сказать, я ошибся?

Демон раздражённо зашипел. Мотнул головой, переводя плывущий взгляд на его лицо. Уильям вдруг с острым уколом жалости осознал, что тот на грани потери сознания. Если не хуже.

\- Я думал, что мы ссс… сейчассс умрём, - неохотно пробормотал наконец демон. – Девятый круг. Сссстрашный холод, грешшшники во льду, всссё такое... Хотел, чтобы он х… хотя бы ушшшёл, не мучаяссссь…

Уильям помолчал. Да, это звучало вполне логично. Хотя очень… не демонически. Так мог сказать бы человек. Доведённый до отчаяния и беззаветно любящий человек. 

Пастор тяжело вздохнул.

\- Вижу, не получилось… Хотя это и к лучшему.

Он увидел, как передёрнулось, словно в судороге, лицо демона. На миг успел разглядеть мелькнувший в янтарных глазах слепой ужас. Удивленно поднял брови, запоздало осознавая, что это могло означать.

\- О… невероятно… - потрясённо выдохнул он, наконец сумев свести воедино мертвенно застывшее лицо ангела, когда они только-только попали сюда, и странные манипуляции демона. – Значит, демоны способны исцелять? Или это касается лишь вашего собственного яда?..

Демон измученно закрыл глаза.

\- Не сссснаю… - почти неразборчиво прошипел он. – Восссможно…Я могу м… менять яд, какой большшше н… жен… И иссссц… лять. Тошшше умею. Всссегда умел. 

Уильям растерянно хмыкнул. И, поймав себя на том, что потерянно качает головой, решительно пообещал себе: он подумает обо всех этих странностях позже. Когда будет более подходящее время.

А демон, услышав его смешок, сжался, оскалившись то ли с раздражением, то ли с испугом. Пастор вновь увидел, как мелькнул между губ раздвоенный тонкий язык. 

А демон обиженно, через силу скаля зубы в кривой ухмылке, едко добавил:

\- Полесссное умение… люди интересссные, жалко… когда дохххнете раньшшше времени.

Уильяма невольно передёрнуло от этого «интересные». Потом он покосился на слабо улыбающегося чему-то во сне светловолосого ангела. На белого в синеву, смертельно измученного демона.

И, вдруг задохнувшись от неожиданно острой боли где-то внутри, с сочувствием улыбнулся, запоздало сообразив, в чём дело.  
Невероятно. Просто невероятно. Невозможно.

…И потому – особенно чудесно и бесценно.

\- Что ты планируешь делать с этим? – с трудом справившись с вдруг перехватившим горлом, хрипло спросил он спустя полминуты. Ошейник, который он старательно ощупывал, казался грубым и очень холодным. Даже просто прикасаться к нему было противно. Уильям с сочувствием представил, что должен чувствовать несчастный пленник, которому эта отвратительная вещь наверняка даже дышать полной грудью мешает. 

Демон, не открывая глаз, болезнено скривился. Но вопрос понял.

\- Не знаю… - с тоскливой злостью пробормотал он. – Адсссская работа. Не могу ссснять. Н… нужно освящённое оружие… 

Уильям хмуро кивнул. Что ж, разумно.

Потом вдруг замер. 

Что?..

\- О, Господи… Так вот в чём дело… - потрясённо пробормотал он, поспешно поднимаясь на ноги и бросаясь к полупустой коробке из-под свечей.

Демон с ленивым интересом приподнял голову, неохотно приоткрыв один глаз. А Уильям, украдкой косясь на него и внутренне вздрагивая от ощущения коснувшейся лба Божьей длани, с трудом вытащил тяжёлые садовые ножницы и поспешно вернулся к спящему. Ободряюще улыбнулся изумлённо приподнявшемуся на локте демону.

\- Если я что-то понимаю, - тихо сказал он, осторожно просовывая нижнее лезвие под тесный ошейник и напрягая изо всех сил руки, - Бог почему-то… очень любит вас двоих…

Демон от его слов дёрнулся, как от удара. Но не издал не звука. Не отрываясь и буквально не дыша, он следил за его действиями. На миг отец Уильям напрягся было, понимая: если он случайно поцарапает спящего, может случиться что угодно. Но тут же расслабился. Всё в воле Господней. Если он привёл их всех сюда, дав им орудия и силы спасти неведомого светловолосого ангела, то и дальше, должно быть, будет вести их верною тропою, не оставляя своей милостью.

Ножницы громко заскрежетали по железу. Пастор передёрнулся от противного звука, морщясь от невероятных усилий. На миг показалось, что обычный садовый секатор, пусть и большой, как раз под руку разговорчивого великана Джорджа, не справится с откованным в Аду металлом. Лишь на миг. А потом вдруг что-то едва слышно хрустнуло; отец Уильям прижмурился, почти уверенный, что заметил слабую вспышку там, где освящённая сталь соприкасалась с прОклятым железом. И адский ошейник, поддаваясь, перекосился, а затем с отчаянным треском раскололся на две половины.

Пастор услышал, как громко, прерывисто вздохнул демон, дёргаясь было вперёд и полубезумным взглядом глядя на спящего друга. Тот, словно пропитанный скверной предмет и впрямь душил его, глубоко, освобождённо вздохнул. Скользнула по губам облёгчённая расслабленная улыбка... И священник был уверен, что в этот момент даже бледный цвет кожи его стал здоровее, на глазах наливаясь румянцем.

Демон с тихим стоном уронил голову на фанеру.

\- С… ссспасибо… - измученно прошептал он, без сил закрывая глаза.  
И тоже улыбнулся. Дрожащей, кривой, болезненной… Невероятной, пугающе _счастливой _улыбкой. Отец Уильям ощутил, как болезненно дёрнулось сердце, пропуская удар. Захолонуло в груди от острого, неожиданно сильного чувства светлой скорби и трепета перед чудом Господним. Боже… Если _это _\- демон, то каким же тогда ангелом он мог быть, не соверши он непрощаемого греха на заре времён?!

Глаза вдруг защипало. Старый священник поспешно сморгнул. И, невольно торопясь скрыть неуместное умиление, поднял руку, подслеповато вглядываясь в циферблат. 

Прерывисто вздохнул, изо всех сил стараясь взять себя в руки.

\- Хорошо, - после долгой паузы через силу проговорил он. – Я думаю, здесь вы будете в безопасности. Мне пора уходить сейчас, но я подумаю, чем могу помочь вам двоим. Через несколько часов я вернусь, и мы обсудим… всё, что потребуется. 

Уставшее за ночь тело застонало от боли, когда он, морщась, с трудом поднялся с холодного пола. Демон в ответ на его слова слабо дёрнул головой, но даже глаз не открыл. Уильям только вздохнул. Он надеялся, что за несколько часов, которые уйдут на утреннюю службу и другие неотложные дела, ничего дурного не случится. И всё-таки, на душе было неспокойно.  
Уже повернувшись уходить, он вдруг сообразил, что кое-чего не учёл. 

\- Демон, - с тревогой окликнул он, оборачиваясь. Никакой реакции. Тот, похоже, успел задремать. 

Уильям поколебался. 

\- Кроули? – на пробу позвал он, надеясь, что ничего не перепутал.

Демон неохотно приоткрыл один глаз. Молча.

\- Через час начинается Заутреня, - с сочувствием проговорил Уильям. – Не уверен, что тебе пойдёт это на пользу. Ты на святой земле, боюсь, колокольный звон и песнопения могут серьёзно ранить тебя. У тебя был… хоть какой-то план на этот случай?

Демон моргнул.

\- К… корсссина, - после долгой паузы невнятно пробормотал он. Уильям нахмурился.

\- Ах, да, корзина! – наконец понял он, о чём речь. Действительно, где ещё прятаться гигантской змее, не переносящей святого слова? И тут же нахмурился. 

\- Хорошо. Я пододвину её к тебе. Но ты уверен, что этого будет достаточно?

\- Не ссснаю… Восссм… жно.

Пастор сглотнул. Он изо всех сил старался не проникаться к этому странному демону излишним сочувствием. Но получилось плохо. Внутри что-то сжималось от тупой боли, в горле стоял комок.

Тяжело вздохнув, он вернулся в угол, где сиротливо стояла почти забытая им кожаная корзина для пикника. Поднял крышку, проверяя, насколько легко она закрывается. Поперхнулся, в шоке разглядывая пожелтевшие страницы, плотно выстилающие её дно и бока. Моргнул. И с трудом удержался, чтобы не сплюнуть при виде ехидной козьей морды в начерченной на целый разворот рогатой пентаграмме. Ах, ну да, тогда конечно…

Уже готовые сорваться с губ слова укора так и остались при нём. Нет. Если на что-то у него и есть сейчас право, то точно не на упрёки. 

\- Лучше поторопись, - сочувственно посоветовал он, устанавливая корзину вплотную к краю фанеры и немного приоткрывая её. Возможно, будет лучше, если я сам закрою тебя… вряд ли ты сможешь плотно притянуть крышку.

Демон слабо покривился. Кажется, он уже снова спал. В таком случае, его слова тем более были нелишними.

\- Демон, ты слышишь меня?

Тот неохотно поднял веки.

\- Не ув… верен, что ссссмогу сссейчас… - вяло пробормотал он, с трудом щуря на пастора мутные глаза. Слабо вздохнул и вновь смежил ресницы, пряча змеиную желтизну.

Уильям только головой покачал. Нет, все-таки первое впечатление определённо было верным. Его гость из Преисподней и впрямь был едва жив.

\- Тогда тем более тебе нужно спрятаться, - мягко, но настойчиво возразил он. Поколебавшись, он нагнулся и осторожно, в любой момент готовый отдёрнуть руку, потряс демона за плечо. – Ну же, де…

Он запнулся. Почему-то вдруг слово «демон» показалось оскорбительным и несправедливым. Он тяжело вздохнул. 

\- Дитя Божье, проснись, - поправился он. И мысленно вознёс молитву Всевышнему, прося прощения за эти слова. В конце концов, кем и были все демоны, если не созданиями Бога, пусть и отрёкшимися от Него…

Демон настороженно шевельнул головой. Уильям затаённо улыбнулся, разглядев в неохотно открывшихся глазах слабое недоумение.

\- Я не… Меня сссовут Кр… роули.

\- Я знаю, - кивнул пастор. – Но разве ты не сам сказал мне, что тебя творил сам Господь? Возьми себя в руки, Кроули. Если Он позволил тебе вернуться живым из Ада и забрать с собой ангела, вряд ли Он желает твоей смерти сейчас. Тем более – такой глупой и бессмысленной. Соберись, тебе нужно стать змеёй. 

Он помолчал, разглядывая растерянно моргающего демона. И добавил, почти по наитию вдруг догадавшись, что может оказаться самым весомым аргументом:

\- Если, конечно, ты не хочешь, чтобы твой друг, проснувшись, обнаружил рядом с собой только кучку пепла.

А вот это проняло. Демон вздрогнул, нервно зашипел. Жёлтые глаза поспешно метнулись к мирно спящему ангелу. Впрочем, даже если он был не ангелом - а Уильям всегда представлял себе их немного… иначе… Словом, пастора сейчас мало заботила сущность второго из своих удивительных гостей. Зато страх и волнение на лице рыжего демона мелькнуло нешуточное. Он тихо застонал, без сил опуская голову на фанеру, прямо рядом с застывшей лужицей воска. А потом, зажмурившись, оскалился и напрягся всем телом, судорожным движением сводя вместе острые лопатки и вцепляясь трясущимися руками в колени.

Уильям прикусил губу, с жалостью понимая, что, чтобы не происходило в организме демона, он сейчас испытывает нешуточные страдания. Он вздрогнул и отшатнулся, когда тот вдруг содрогнулся, резко выгибаясь дугой и заходясь в корчах. Метнулся между стен, возвращаясь испуганным эхо, хриплый плачущий крик, срывающийся на отчётливое змеиное шипение.  
Уильям отступил ещё на шаг. Потом ещё на один. И ещё. Потрясённый, не уверенный, что хочет видеть то, что творится с телом этого… _не человека_. Он уже наблюдал превращение. В принципе, даже, кажется, не слишком испугался тогда.

…Обратный процесс выглядел куда более жутко. 

И более… фантасмагорически.

О да, это существо не было и не могло быть человеком. Как бы не выглядело при этом.

…Оцепенев, он следил, как огромная чёрная змея, намного крупнее, чем он помнил, вздрагивая, поводит треугольной головой. Как расширяется и опадает участок длинного тела, где, должно быть, расположены были лёгкие. Уильям очень жалел, что отошёл всего на три шага. Он предпочёл бы оказаться сейчас подальше. Как минимум – за пределами расстояния, на которое может ударить рептилия длиной почти два метра, если ей вдруг взбредёт в голову что-то не то. И не двигался лишь потому, что встревожить змею неожиданным движением боялся куда больше, чем находиться возле неё в такой опасной близости.

Минуту спустя демон, должно быть, пришёл в себя. Поднялась чуть выше обморочно (или угрожающе?) покачивающаяся голова. Жёлтые, перечёркнутые чёрной щелью зрачка неподвижные глаза остановились на лице пастора. Миг - и гигантская рептилия словно ужалась, почти незаметно для глаза превращаясь просто в крупную, но не потрясающую воображение. Раздалось слабое, отчётливо болезненное шипение. Выметнулся изо рта, пощупал прохладный воздух раздвоенный язык.

\- Сссспасибо за помощщщь… - потрясённо разобрал пастор.

И с трудом удержался, чтобы не потрясти головой.

\- О, Боже, на всё воля твоя... Кто ж диктует современным писательницам их сказки?.. - пробормотал он, вспоминая младшенького мальчишку Джессики и книги, с которыми он носился последние полгода.   
Демон проигнорировал его слова. Возможно, и вовсе не услышал. Уильям показалось, что он с трудом удерживается, чтобы не заснуть прямо здесь и сейчас. Но нет. Отвернувшись от него, змей развернулся, скользнул назад, вытягивая длинное тело и осторожно сворачиваясь на груди улыбнувшегося сквозь сон ангела. Едва слышно зашипел, без сил опуская голову. А пару минут спустя, когда пастор, в очередной раз покосившись на наручные часы, уже готов был напомнить о приближавшемся времени утренней службы, неохотно стёк с так и не проснувшегося друга и, извиваясь по фанере, неловким движением забрался в открытую корзину. Уильям постоял ещё несколько секунд, пытаясь разобраться, что он вообще сейчас чувствует. А потом, осторожно приблизившись, медленно протянул руку и плотно закрыл кожаную крышку.

Запоздало вспомнил о книге, которая уже не просто шокировала, а почти пугала его. На миг заколебался, не зная, стоит ли нести её с собой в святую обитель. Потом, решившись, засунул её под мышку и вышел сквозь разбитую дверь в свет разгорающегося утра.

Уже через пару шагов вспомнил об оставленном фонаре. Но, поколебавшись миг, решил не возвращаться. В конце концов, как минимум одному из его гостей, скорее всего, неприятно будет очнуться в полумраке.


	32. Chapter 32

Шаги священника смолкли где-то вдалеке, и Кроули с облегчённым вздохом опустил голову на нестерпимо ноющее от ожогов тело. Наконец-то… Иногда слишком острый змеиный слух всерьёз раздражал. За размеренным скрипом гальки почти не слышно было слабого дыхания Азирафаэля, и Кроули стоило огромного труда оставаться в корзине. Лежать, с облегчением чувствуя, как стихает обжигающее веяние растворённой в воздухе Благодати, и напоминать себе, что Азирафаэлю уже ничего не грозит. Кроме, разве что, простуды от лежания на холодном полу – но ангелы не простывают, так что и это не грозит.

…Помогало плохо. Вымораживающий ужас тех бесконечных минут, когда он чувствововал, как медленно гаснет в ангеле сияние жизни, всё ещё стыл где-то внутри. Скручивал желудок в болезненный узел. И исчезать не спешил.  
Кроули вообще сомневался, что теперь когда-нибудь сможет избавиться от этого убийственного воспоминания. 

Сссатана. Он убил Азирафаэля. Почти убил. Грёбаная эвтаназия. Он мог просто не успеть вернуть его к жизни. Уж свои-то возможности он знал. Азирафаэлю оставалась пара секунд, если не меньше. Кретин. Почему было не обойтись просто обезболиванием, надо же было обязательно насмерть, с остановкой сердца и параличом лёгких?! 

Змей зло застонал, буквально задыхаясь от ненависти к себе самому. Толку было бы от этого чёртового портала, если бы Азирафаэль успел умереть?! Разве что – с инструментами для самоубийства проблем не возникло бы.   
Кроули содрогнулся. Тревожно прислушался. Азирафаэль дышал. Негромко, спокойно и размеренно. Очень легко, чисто, без хрипов и стонов. Сссатана! Да откуда бы им взяться, хрипам?! Он залечил всё, что можно было. Всё, что было нужно. Чуть не сдох, выжигая к чертям собственный яд, мешающий вернуть ангела к жизни. И ещё раз, вливая в смёрзшиеся тело и истинную сущность собственные силы. А старичок-пастор со святой водой разобрался с остальной дрянью. В смысле, со Скверной и проклятым ошейником. Кстати, не забыть бы в следующий раз спросить, как его зовут, что ли… Общаться-то ещё придётся. И опять же кстати, хорошо, что ведро священник не забрал. Было бы неплохо обойтись без него, но на крайний случай, если вдруг Азирафаэлю не хватит святости чёр… бож… дурацкого этого склепа, будет чем его напоить.

…И хорошо бы не своими руками.

Змей тихо, обречённо зашипел. Было больно. Злые, испуганные, нервозные мысли слегка отвлекали от ощущения огнём горящей кожи. Но лишь слегка. Сейчас, когда безумие вдруг вспыхнувшей надежды и запоздалого ужаса схлынуло, Кроули с ознобной дрожью понимал, насколько идиотским было всё то, что он вытворял совсем недавно. Он не смог бы спасти Азирафаэля, если бы сгорел сам на освящённом полу склепа. Ему и так едва-едва хватило сил, просто чтобы убрать проникший в саму суть Азирафаэля яд и запустить успевшее остыть сердце. В смысле, не сил, а… А, неважно. Хватило – и точка. Ангел всё равно никогда не узнает. А священник и вовсе ничего не понял, люди не видят таких вещей, даже если их ткнуть в них носом.

Он ощутил, как по вздрагивающему от боли телу прокатился холодный озноб дурноты. Нет, лучше не представлять, что было бы, если бы портал открылся минутой позже. Половиной минуты. Что было бы, если бы священник не сообразил вызвать их из Ада сам – кстати, как он вообще додумался до такого бреда, вроде раньше служители церкви были… поадекватнее, в общем.  
Хорошо, что ему попался именно этот псих с неортодоксальными взглядами. Кто другой спалил бы его нахрен ещё в церкви.

Кроули нервно вскинул голову. На миг показалось – спокойное размеренное дыхание рядом с корзиной запнулось… В груди словно провернулся ледяной клинок – провернулся и закаменел, скручивая внутренности в промороженный клинок. Он судорожно дёрнулся и, задохнувшись от прошившей все тело боли, рванулся вверх, наружу. Тупо стукнула по голове неплотно прикрытая крышка.

Он рывком выбросил своё тело на широкий бортик, боясь не успеть. На обожжённую чешую словно кипятком плеснули; он почти не заметил этого. Каким-то сумасшедшим усилием подтянувшись вверх, он перевалился через борт корзины…

И почти тут же, измученно зашипев, без сил обвис, не в состоянии даже сползти обратно в безопасную прохладу корзины. Азирафаэль дышал. Легко и свободно, без каких-либо препятствий. Только голову чуть повернул – похоже, пытался найти более удобную позу, сибарит хренов.

Слава Бо… слава его идиотской идее устроить портал Вниз прямо посреди освящённой земли…

Кроули прерывисто вздохнул. И отчётливо понял, что, если не сделает хоть что-нибудь, сейчас сдохнет. Боль туманила сознание, мешала связно думать. Но и её почти наглухо забивала страшная, ватная слабость. Хотелось просто свернуться клубком… Закрыть глаза… И заснуть, похрен, что скоро в церкви начнётся утренняя служба, и от Благодати тут дышать будет нечем.

Змей моргнул. С трудом повёл головой, выныривая из опасного равнодушного полузабытья. И, мысленно подвывая от ощущения заживо сдираемой кожи, с измученным шипением стёк на фанеру. Поколебался, не уверенный, что ему хватит сил вернуться в корзину самостоятельно. Покосился на мирно спящего Азирафаэля… На валяющийся поодаль искорёженный ошейник… Снова на корзину… Идея затащить частичку Ада внутрь была хорошей – жаль, что пришла поздно. Он лучше тихо сдохнет от этой грёбаной благодати, чем полезет вновь на раскалённый святой пол. И так, кажется, от живота остались одни угольки… 

…От ног, наверное, и того меньше.

Он с тихим стоном уронил голову на фанеру. Сил шевелиться не было. И умирать… умирать не хотелось тоже. Но почему-то мысли о надвигающейся опасности уже не помогали взять себя в несуществующие руки и вернуться в чудесную, так остроумно отделанную под свои нужды корзину.

Да, и думать, что скажет ангел, когда очнётся и увидит _это_, лучше не стоит.  
Кроули безнадёжно зашипел. Тупость какая. Он никогда не был глуп, никогда не был сентиментален… ну ладно, _почти _никогда. Какого Бо… какого чёрта надо было вылезать наружу… Азирафаэля после литра святой воды и количества вбуханной в него жизненной энергии даже адским пламенем не сразу угробишь. Что с ним вообще может случиться в освящённой гробнице, где от Благодати буквально мутит… 

Он с трудом приподнял голову. Скоро его не мутить, скоро его наизнанку выворачивать начнёт… В буквальном смысле. Азирафаэль будет в восторге, обнаружив по пробуждении его обугленную тушку. Хотя нет, вряд ли останется хотя бы тушка, в этой церкви да и из уст такого служителя слова богослужения его в пепел превратят без вариантов.

Кроули тихо застонал. И через силу, с трудом заставляя себя шевелиться, пополз наверх, в узкую щель не до конца захлопнувшейся крышки.

Если переживёт этот день, на милю не приблизится больше ни к одной церкви…

Если.

Хорошее уточнение, Сат… Гос… кто-то с на редкость тупым чувством юмора его побери…

Крышка корзины мягко захлопнулась за ним.

Он очень хотел надеяться, что этой ненадёжной защиты хватит, чтобы пережить молебен. Потому что если…

Издалека донёсся тягучий, отдающийся во всем теле удар колокола. 

И Кроули, содрогнувшись от вдруг пронзившей всё тело раскалённой иглы, в муке скрутился узлом. Услышал своё сдавленное, бессвязное шипение, и с бессильным ужасом прижался животом к приятно холодящим листам старой бумаги. Это всего несколько минут… Они скоро заткнутся. Надо просто перетерпеть. Просто пере…

Второй колокол вколотил разогретый кол, казалось, прямо в мозг. И третий. И ещё, ещё… Пропитанные благодатью звуки беспрепятственно прошли сквозь плотную кожу корзины, вонзились под чешую, каплями святой воды впиваясь в содрогающуюся от слепящей муки прОклятую плоть.

Кроули судорожно забился, бездумно колотясь в агонии о стенки корзины и запоздало понимая, что чего-то, кажется, не учёл… 

И сознание милосердно погасло.

***

Первым, что ощутил Азирафаэль, выныривая из спокойных вод сна на пронизанную солнцем поверхность, была Благодать. Тёплые, ласковые лучи, пронизывающие его насквозь, окутывающие со всех сторон. Благодать – и пьянящее ощущение собственных сил, беспрепятственно текущих от его сущности по жилам восхитительно материального тела. Азирафаэль глубоко, свободно вздохнул, радуясь отсутствию боли, отсутствию омерзтельной, обжигающей Скверной удавки на шее. Лёгкой, не причиняющей страданий прохладе. И счастливо улыбнулся. Вот и всё. Удивительно. Волшебно. Кроули был прав. Даже для таких, как они, тоже есть что-то за гранью жизни. 

Азирафаэль ощутил, как разгорается в груди, щемит сердце всеобъемлющее чувство тихой благодарности и светлой грусти. Значит, всё действительно закончилось… Он вспомнил последние мгновения, сохранившиеся в памяти от прошлой жизни, и против воли передёрнулся от озноба. И с неожиданно острой болью сочувствия понадеялся, что для Кроули страдания уже завершились. Удастся ли ему, как он и обещал, дождаться его? Или они вынуждены будут искать друг друга и здесь, словно мало им было скитаний по Преисподней?

А, впрочем, это такие мелочи! Если и придётся – то уж как-нибудь… Справятся.

Ангел медленно, наслаждаясь каждым движением беспрекословно подчиняющихся мышц, открыл глаза. 

И озадаченно моргнул.

Повернул голову, с лёгким недоумением разглядывая нависающий низко над головой белокаменный потолок… Каменные стены… Целый рой пылинок, плящущих в голубоватых лучах… 

Кажется, что-то было… не так.

Азирафаэль вдруг запоздало понял, что свет святости, окутывающий его, ощущался скорее внутренней сущностью, чем глазами. На самом же деле, здесь было довольно темно. За исключением нескольких тусклых лучей, пробивающихся откуда-то справа, и широкого желтого пятна, падающего от какого-то предмета, висящего на белой стене почти напротив него.

Азирафаэль вздрогнул. И растерянно приоткрыл рот, сообразив, что этот загадочный предмет ему знаком. Потому что выглядел он как самый обычный, средней мощности ручной фонарь. Электрический. 

…И почти израсходовавший заряд батареи, судя по надсадному миганию. А висит он в кованном старинном держателе для факела. Судя по всему, в каком-то склепе или святилище.

Ох. Кажется, всё несколько не так, как ему показалось в первый момент.  
Азирафаэль передёрнул плечами. С опозданием осознал, что в этом странном месте довольно прохладно… точнее, по сравнению с Девятым кругом Ада просто восхитительно тепло, но с точки зрения его привыкшего к комфорту физического тела…

И жёстко, да. 

Ангел, тяжело вздохнув, опёрся ладонью о каменный, приятно ласкающий кожу святостью пол и медленно сел. Что ж, одно совершенно очевидно – он больше не в Аду. И, как это ни удивительно, всё ещё жив. А ведь он был уверен, что яд Кроули…

И вот тут ему стало нехорошо.

\- Кроули! – в ужасе воскликнул он, вскакивая на ноги. Сердце сжалось от провернувшейся внутри ледяной иглы. Нет, о, нет, этого не может быть! Он сорвался с места, готовый бежать… куда-то. Куда? Нет. Нет, Кроули, только не это… Если он здесь, на святой земле, то где тогда его бедный друг? Что с ним, если поразительно сильное чувство убийственной для демонов Благодати буквально омывает все его чувства?!.

Он в панике заметался, оглядываясь и пытаясь сообразить, где оказался. Нога тут же запнулась о что-то, и ангел, ахнув, с грохотом рухнул на пол.

…Или нет… не на пол. На широкий лист толстой фанеры, неприятно кольнувшей руки едва заметным дыханием Скверны. 

Азирафаэль непонимающе опустил глаза. И почти минуту, остолбенев, разглядывал нарисованную чем-то вызывающе зелёным кривую пентаграмму, пытаясь понять, что именно он видит. В душе робко, не решаясь ещё поднять голову, шевелилась надежда. Это был портал. Настоящий портал в Ад, активированный, судя по всему, ещё не слишком давно. Возможно даже, тот самый, до которого пытались, но не смогли добраться они на Третьем круге...  
Азирафаэль сглотнул. 

\- Кроули… - дрожащим голосом, боясь поверить, вновь окликнул он в пустоту.   
И спустя мучительно долгий миг молчания рядом вдруг что-то зашуршало, и Азирафаэль, облегчённо выдохнув, услышал слабое, измученное:

\- А… ангел?..


	33. Chapter 33

Азирафаэль никогда не думал, что может испытывать такое всеобъемлющее, почти мучительно сладостное облегчение. Живой. Господи, спасибо тебе за твою милость, он живой! 

\- Кроули! – всхлипнул он, чувствуя, как вдруг мелко начинают дрожать все конечности. И, не обращая внимания на противное покалывание скверны, без сил уселся прямо на испоганенную фанеру. Поспешно закрутил головой, пытаясь понять, откуда донёсся шипящий голос Кроули. Его здесь не было, точно, не было, он бы заметил… Ах, да, он же змея… Всё равно! Где…

Ангел растерянно моргнул, заметив, наконец, ещё один предмет, на который просто не обратил внимание из-за охватившего его ужаса.

\- Кроули, ты… здесь?.. – неуверенно пробормотал он, осторожно протягивая руку к чудовищно безвкусной корзине из змеиной кожи. И на этот раз отчётливо услышал изнутри слабое согласное шипение. 

Он поспешно встал на колени и, подтянув корзину к себе, на фанеру, схватился за крышку. И тут же замер, запоздало вспомнив, где они находятся. 

\- Кроули, мы… - он неуверенно запнулся. – Дорогой мой, я боюсь, мы где-то в монастыре… Как ты думаешь, тебе не станет плохо, если я…

\- В ссссклепе…

\- Что?

\- Мы в сссклепе, ангел, - устало прошипел демон изнутри. – Уссспокойся, я всссё знаю сссам. Зато нассс здесь не доссстанут из Ада. Открывай, здесссь душшшшно… 

Азирафаэль всё-таки ещё колебался. Он помнил, очень хорошо помнил Блиц. Слишком хорошо помнил: как кривлялся и приплясывал на освящённом полу Кроули, как язвил и беспечно шутил потом, пока подвозил его до книжного магазина…

…И как без сил лежал потом на его диване, шипя сквозь зубы от боли и вяло огрызаясь на все его попытки хоть немного облегчить мучения пострадавшего ради него демона. 

Страшные, глубокие ожоги на обгоревших почти до костей ногах помнил. Как помнил и то, как неохотно поддавались святые раны его целительным силам и как медленно зарастала новой кожей обугленная плоть.  
Взгляд его вновь упал на лист фанеры, на которой сейчас сидел он сам. Охваченный мелькнувшей вдруг в голове мыслью, Азирафаэль осторожно, теперь уже стараясь прислушаться ко всем нюансам ощущений, прижал ладонь к гладкой поверхности… Нет, ни капли святости сквозь покрытое сатанинскими символами прессованное дерево не просачивалось. Удивительно, и как он не догадался сам…

Азирафаэль, слабо улыбнувшись, выпрямился и окинул взглядом просторный склеп. А потом, вздохнув, осторожно приоткрыл крышку корзины, готовый при первом же признаке опасности захлопнуть её обратно. 

И в первый миг окаменел, разглядев, чем выложены стены корзины. Книга! Кроули порвал книгу, возраст которой превышал семь сотен лет! Он резко заморгал, ахнул беспомощно, возмущённо…

А миг спустя опомнился. 

Кроули… Боже, Кроули пробыл здесь, посреди обжигающей его святости, неизвестно сколько времени, под ненадёжной защитой исписанных сатанинскими знаками страниц… Пришёл на освящённую, смертельно опасную для него святую землю…

Ради него пришёл.

Ангел прерывисто вздохнул и виновато улыбнулся сжавшемуся, с тоскливым ожиданием глядящему на него змею. 

\- Здравствуй, дорогой мой… - чувствуя, как наворачиваются на глаза невольные слёзы, прошептал он. Свернувшийся кольцами змей неуверенно качнул головой. Азирафаэль сглотнул болезненный комок. И мысленно взвыл, отчётливо осознав, что все его мысли по поводу несча… чёртовой этой, ни капли крови Кроули не стоящей книги, его демон легко прочитал на его лице. 

И ждёт сейчас, привычно ждёт упрёков.

А он просто не знает, что сказать. Не может ничего сказать из-за вдруг перехватившего горла. 

Змей, неуютно шевельнувшись, моргнул. 

\- Как ты, ангел? – слабо прошипел он. Азирафаэль почти увидел, как неуверенно скрутилось его тело, словно готовясь к обороне. 

Ангел прерывисто вздохнул.  
\- Чудесно, - не покривив душой, заверил он. – Со мной всё хорошо, дорогой мой. Удивительно, я даже…

Тут он запоздало осознал, что полностью ощущает свои сверхъестестсвенные силы, и неверяще схватился за шею.

\- Кроули! Ошейник! Ты снял его?!

\- Не я… - устало прошипел тот, вновь измученно опуская треугольную голову. – Сссвященнник… Надеюсссь, он и дальшшше не выдассст нас.

\- Св… Ах, конечно, священник! Тот самый, у которого ты взял святую воду.

Кроули слабо кивнул.

А Азирафаэль уже взволнованно выпрямился, захваченный новой мыслью.

\- Кроули, но ведь это значит, что я теперь могу вылечить тебя! Как ты думаешь, тебе не повредит, если ты недолго побудешь снаружи? Здесь фанера, с тёмным сигилом, ты не должен обжечься, мне кажется…

\- Я ссс… знаю… - слабо откликнуся демон. Азирафаэль резко замолчал. И вновь со сжавшимся сердцем ощутил, насколько чудовищно измучен его несчастный друг.

\- Я… - сглотнув, пробормотал он, невольно отводя мокрые глаза, - Я мог бы вытащить тебя… я имею в виду, если тебе тяжело двигаться. Или ты хочешь сам?

Кроули долго молча. Не шевелился, рвано дышал, тяжело раздувая лёгкие, и только то и дело выстреливающий изо рта язык показывал, что он не спит и напряжённо обдумывает предложение.

\- Просссто опусссти руку, я выберусссь сам, - наконец слабо прошипел он, неохотно расплетая тугие кольца. Азирафаэль поспешно кивнул. Протянул ладонь к змею. И с болью увидел, как потянувшийся было наверх Кроули без сил оседает обратно, не в силах даже ползти. На миг он замер, пережидая неожиданно острый укол в сердце. Зажмурился, как-то сразу осознав, что насчёт «выберусь сам» Кроули несколько погорячился.

А потом медленно опустил руку пониже и осторожно подхватил вздрогнувшего змея под живот, поддерживая его и позволяя неловко обвиться вокруг своего предплечья. Невольно закусил губу, услышав тихое болезненное шипение, сорвавшееся с раздвоенного языка. И медленно, с бесконечной осторожностью, поднял руку, перенося измученного демона на фанеру. 

Кроули без сил сполз с его руки и распластался на фанере, опустив треугольную голову на безвольно вытянувшееся тело. Азирафаэль поспешно подставил ладонь, не позволяя кончику хвоста свеситься с фанеры на смертельно опасный пол. Бережно приподнял его и сдвинул к середине, внутренне сжимаясь при мысли, насколько мучительно должно быть для Кроули прикосновение шершавой фанеры к обожжённой коже. Тот только слабо дёрнул головой, что-то бессвязно, но явно благодарно прошипев.

А Азирафаэль запоздало сообразил, что нет необходимости занимать необходимое Кроули пространство и самому сидеть на дышащем Скверной сигиле. И аккуратно сдвинулся назад, на прохладный каменный пол склепа. Передвинул туда же пустую корзину. 

\- Осторожно, дорогой… - с тревогой пробормотал он, глядя, как чёрно-алый змей неловко подтягивает к себе длинный хвост, пытаясь свернуться более компактно, и невольно скользя по самому краю фанеры. – Здесь не очень много места…

Змей раздражённо дёрнул головой. Ничего не ответил. Только оглянулся с явной нервозностью, с шипением щупая пропитанный благодатью воздух раздвоенным языком. Свернулся в несколько не очень тугих колец с усталым шипением опустил голову.

Азирафаэль прерывисто вздохнул. Это было знакомо. Слишком знакомо. Точно так же сворачивался на диване в его магазине Кроули в сорок первом. 

\- Потерпи немного, дорогой мой… - вздрагивая от мучительной жалости, прошептал он, зажигая над ними небольшой шар света и с тревогой склоняясь над слабо вздрагивающем от боли змеем. 

Кроули не ответил. Только шевельнул треугольной головой и обессиленно закрыл глаза, молча давая ангелу разрешение на любые манипуляции с собтсвенным телом. Почему-то змеиная форма совершенно не мешала отображению человеческих эмоций, словно Кроули слабо представлял, как должны выглядеть и вести себя обычные рептилии. Так что Азирафаэлю ничто не мешало видеть ни измотанного состояния демона, ни пугающего, смешанного с равнодушием и обречённость облегчения на его ли… морде.

Ангел очень надеялся, что его – и, должно быть, Кроули тоже – опасения не оправдаются. Он справился в сорок первом, справился, Кроули пережил те ожоги! Он…

…он никогда ещё на памяти Азирафаэля не был так изранен и измучен.  
Азирафаэль глубоко вздохнул, сдерживая нервный озноб. И осторожно, боясь получить подтверждение своим страхам, протянул руку к Кроули. Пока ещё не прикасаясь, только пытаясь определить места повреждений. Это всего лишь усталость, да, наверняка. И ожоги, конечно, но вряд ли Кроули мог серьёзно покалечиться, раз уж эта фанера не пропускает благодать. 

Вздрогнул, наклоняясь ниже, не в силах поверить в то, что видит. 

Нет. 

Не может быть.

Он прерывисто вздохнул. Нет, конечно, ему это всего лишь кажется! Кроули не мог покалечиться настолько серьёзно! В прошлый раз у Кроули тоже были обожжены ступни… в смысле, живот, если говорить о змеиной форме. Раны, полученные Кроули в одной ипостаси, неизбежно отражались и на второй его форме. Менялось лишь их расположение. Ему негде было обжечься здесь, а Внизу он не выглядел раненым… Он ведь ходил, бегал, и хромал не слишком сильно… И, в конце концов, даже в этом случае в Аду ожоги наверняка затянулись хотя бы частично – хотя, конечно, нужно ещё будет долечить эти не до конца зажившие язвы. 

Должно быть, хуже всего с нога… в смысле с животом, как и в прошлый ра…

Сердце Азирафаэля сжалось и пропустило удар. 

Ох…

Нет, не показалось. 

В Аду он не рассмотрел толком ожогов, о которых упоминал превратившийся в змея Кроули. Не до того было, да и не думал он, что там могло быть что-то по-настоящему серьёзное, ведь раны, каковы бы они ни были, ничуть не мешали Кроули ходить, бегать и даже сражаться. Теперь же он ощутил, что его накрывает волной настоящего ужаса. Вся нижняя часть тела демона была сожжена, в некоторых местах сквозь обуглившуюся чешую видна была тёмная, слабо сочащаяся кровью плоть. В других местах не хватало отдельных чешуек, а те, что остались на месте, казались оплавленными, словно Кроули полз по полу, состоящему из адского пламени. 

Или, точнее, из святой воды.

Он сдавленно ахнул, вдруг осознав, что именно произошло. Мозаика сложилась кусочек к кусочку, и ангел почувствовал, как уходит из-под ног земля.

\- Бог мой, Кроули… - срывающимся от ужаса голосом прошептал он, осторожно протягивая ладони к изувеченному телу и чувствуя, как дрожат руки. Кроули недовольно приоткрыл глаза. И ангел запнулся, разом вспомнив всё то, что успел наговорить ему по поводу «оскорбительной сентиментальности» раздражённый демон в прошлый раз. Но руку не отдёрнул. Наоборот, окончательно преисполнился решимости исцелить Кроули, как бы он не возражал против чрезмерной заботы. Пальцы привычно окутались щекочущим облаком силы. На миг он заколебался, не уверенный, пойдёт ли на пользу демону, пострадавшему от освящённой земли, ангельское исцеление…

Потом в который раз вспомнил 1941-й год. Тяжело вздохнул. И, решившись, бережно провёл ладонью вдоль одного из ожогов. Неглубоких, но наверняка очень болезненных, отчётливо выделяющихся на красноватом узоре живота. В конце концов, раньше ему не раз приходилось лечить Кроули…

При первом же прикосновении змей коротко содрогнулся всем телом и сдавленно зашипел. Азирафаэль испуганно замер.

\- Больно? – дрогнувшим голосом выдохнул он, с тревогой всматриваясь в затуманенные жёлтые глаза. 

Змей передёрнул судорожно вздымающимися боками.

\- Нисссколько… - сдавленно прошипел он.

Азирафаэль с болью зажмурился. О, нет, очень даже «сколько». Он чувствовал рану. Чувствовал её воспалённые обугленные края, чувствовал эфемерные частицы Благодати, вплавившиеся в живую плоть и, даже не обжигающие больше, всё равно сопротивляющиеся любому целительному воздействию. Кроули было больно. Даже сейчас, когда он с невероятной осторожностью посылал в обожжённые мышцы собственную энергию, эти пропитанные божественной силой эманации настороженно прислушивались, готовые присоедениться к новым порциям святости и вновь пойти в наступление.

Он закусил губу. Исцеление – это не благословение. Ни капли Благодати. Ни малейшей крупицы святой энергии. Только свет жизни, равно безопасный и для ангелов, и для людей, и даже для демонов, тела которых были живыми лишь условно. Но всё же он не в состоянии скрыть своей сущности полностью. И Кроули сейчас ощущает себя так, словно к ожогу поднесли раскалённую докрасна сталь. Не прикасаясь. Но не позволяя ни на миг забыть, что будет, если…

Он сглотнул. И, старательно отодвинув как можно дальше ореол своей Благодати, вновь принялся осторожно вливать в открытую рану золотистые потоки целительной энергии.

Он понимал, помнил, что не сможет вылечить святую рану сразу. Потребуется не менее трёх сеансов. Быть может, даже больше. Но боль может утишить уже сейчас.

Кроули вновь тихо зашипел. На этот раз – определённо от облегчения. И, глубоко вздохнув, расслабленно вытянулся, опуская голову. Дёрнулась мигательная перепонка, затягивая глаза мутной плёнкой. И это было плохо, намного хуже, чем ожидал Азирафаэль. Кроули почти никогда не забывал, что рептилиям его вида не положено моргать… 

Ангел с трудом сдержался, чтобы не застонать от острой жалости. Да. И это знакомо. Кроули редко позволял себе расслабиться и просто довериться исцеляющим рукам. Собственно, тот случай в затемнённом военном Лондоне был одним из немногих за шесть тысяч лет, когда Кроули, после недолгой борьбы, прекратил изображать независимость и принял его помощь, не пытаясь шипеть и огрызаться. Сейчас он уже был, должно быть, на последней грани изнеможения, раз даже не съязвил ни разу.

Целительная энергия постепенно впитывалась в рану, распространяясь по телу демона. И Азирафаэль невольно кусал губы, с состраданием находя всё новые и новые подтверждения чудовищной степени истощения Кроули. Демон ещё никогда, никогда за всё время их знакомства не был настолько слаб. Раньше, когда ему приходилось помогать Кроули справиться с «досадными неприятностями», касающимися его физической оболочки, он всегда ощущал на грани сознания слабое давление его сил. Ощущал – и чувствовал некую самодовольную радость от того, что Кроули безропотно снимал свои щиты, позволяя ему беспрепятственно вливать собственную магию в его тело. В такие моменты достаточно было бы легчайшего усилия, чтобы без следа уничтожить не только его физическую форму, но и саму истинную сущность демона. И тот не мог этого не понимать. И странное, нестандартное для Падших доверие порой пугало Азирафаэля куда больше, чем нескрываемая симпатия, которую проявлял Кроули при каждой встрече.

…А сегодня эта симпатия заставила Кроули сжечь себе всю нижнюю часть тела, чтобы подарить ему шанс на спасение. И вычерпать собственные жизненные силы, в буквальном смысле, до дна. Настолько, что сейчас львиная доля энергии уходила на то, чтобы просто поддержать истощённое тело и сущность Кроули, и лишь жалкие остатки задерживались в воспалённых тканях вокруг ран.

Жалкие остатки, которых было явно недостаточно, чтобы исцелить даже самые неглубокие из ожогов Кроули.

…И даже им проникшая в плоть святость сопротивлялась, не желая оставлять в покое свою измученную жертву.

Азирафаэль сглотнул упорно мешающий в горле комок. И, тяжело вздохнув, опустил руку. Ожог всё ещё был на месте. Лишь едва заметно посветлел, перестав напоминать забытую в духовке курицу-гриль. Ужасно.

Всё было даже хуже, чем боялся ангел. В сорок первом он, по крайней мере, с первой же попытки смог очистить самые крупные раны и нарастить на ожоги поменьше свежий слой живой плоти. На этот раз ему удалось лишь немного уменьшить боль. И остановить медленное омертвение тканей, оказавшихся слишком близко от поражённой Благодатью плоти.

И этого было чудовищно, невыносимо мало. Ведь это лишь одна-единственная рана, причём не самая большая… Одна – из десятков, покрывающих всю нижнюю часть тела Кроули почти сплошным, повергающим в ужас узором.

Поколебавшись, ангел опустил светящийся шар пониже и нагнулся над следующим ожогом, почти таким же длинным, как первый, но заметно глубже. Бережно провёл ладонью, не прикасаясь…

И Кроули тут же судорожно дёрнулся, скручиваясь в более плотный узел.

\- Оссссторожно! – болезненно прошипел он, вздрагивая боками. Ангел замер.

\- Ох! Извини, дорогой…

Азирафаэль беспомощно закусил губу. Он знал, что дальше будет только хуже. От отчётливо видел, что на некоторых ранах оплавившаяся чешуя глубоко впилась в нежную плоть, а в двух или трёх, особо глубоких, обугленные язвы проникают глубо в тело, почти доставая до костей. О, Господи… Когда, ну когда они успели появиться? Неужели он мог не заметить этих страшных отметин, когда нёс его за пазухой? Неужели был настолько слеп к мучениям лучшего друга?! Или… если тогда их ещё не было – что же случилось, в таком случае, здесь, пока он был без сознания?!

Азирафаэль судорожно вздохнул. И, чувствуя, что его начинает мутить, поспешно стиснул зубы.

\- Ох, Кроули… - беспомощно прошептал он. – Прости, боюсь, мне придётся причинить тебе боль…

Демон измученно уронил поднятую было голову. С трудом сфокусировались на его лице пульсирующие щели зрачков.

\- Всссё х… ршшшо…

Ангел беспомощно закусил губу. Хотел бы он, чтобы всё было если не хорошо, то хотя бы не так ужасно… Он представлял, какие страдания испытывал его бедный друг. Сам чувствовал их отголосок, когда тянулся к нему всеми своими силами, пытаясь хоть немного облегчить боль. Но вместо полноценного исцеления мог предложить только медленное, постепенное ослабление страшных симптомов. 

Переведя дыхание, он вновь, ещё осторожнее, потянулся к Кроули. Это придётся сделать сейчас. Какую бы боль не причиняли ему его прикосновения. Святая вода не разъедает, нет - но и восстанавливаться самостоятельно она, насколько знал Азирафаэль, демонам тоже не позволяет. А здесь, в воздухе, напоенном Благодатью…

Ангел передёрнулся, вспомнив ледяное дыхание Ада и догадываясь, что сейчас Кроули чувствует себя немногим лучшим, чем он сам Внизу. О, если бы он только мог полноценно пользоваться своими силами, не рискуя влить в исцеляющий поток смертельную для демонов святость! Их истинные сущности слишком противоположны, чтобы принимать в себя чужую энергию…

Он замер. Застыл, пытаясь ухватить за хвост мелькнувшую в сознании мысль. Воспоминание. Слабый, почти смытый эмоциональным шквалом последних часов отклик. Нет. Нет, он наверняка что-то перепутал. Это не может быть так просто…

\- Кроули… - едва слышно, чувствуя, как прерывается от вдруг охватившего его волнения голос, прошептал он. – Кроули, дорогой мой, ты меня слышишь?..

Демон неохотно шевельнул головой, но глаза открывать не пожелал. А Азирафаэль нервно провёл ладонью по фанере, всё ещё боясь, что святость склепа постепенно выжжет скверну адских символов, и осторожно сдвинул к середине сдвинувшийся опасно близко к краю хвост Кроули.

\- Кроули, ты помнишь, как поднимал нас на Третий Круг? 

По телу демона пробежала крупная дрожь – словно передёрнулся всем телом.

\- Хотел бы… не всссспоминать…

\- Ты… ты ощущал что-нибудь… - Азирафаэль запнулся, не зная, как правильно задать вопрос, – ощущал что-нибудь кроме собственных сил и энергии Преисподней?

А вот теперь он заинтересовался. Жёлтые глаза неохотно открылись, настороженно глядя на Азирафаэля.

\- Восссможно… - напряжённо откликнулся Кроули, нервно шевельнув хвостом. – Не сссовсем уверен.

Взгляд его был мутным, словно он с трудом боролся со сном; но в то же время, видел Азирафаэль, очень внимательным. Его вдруг пронял невольный озноб. Тогда всё казалось таким простым и очевидным… Сейчас он понимал, что его отчаянная попытка поддержать Кроули могла закончиться даже не гибелью их – в конце концов, к этому они оба, кажется, были вполне готовы. Чем-то намного, намного более страшным…

Но ведь те силы, которые он пытался перелить в Кроули, не были святостью? Не могли ею быть – тогда.

Но если Кроули все-таки ощутил что-то…

Кроули, должно быть, наконец соотнёс странные намёки Азирафаэля со своими собственными воспоминаниями. Треугольная голова чуть поднялась, слабо покачиваясь в жесте удивления. 

\- Ты сссерьёзно? – с озадаченным сарказмом пробормотал демон. – Ты творил чудессса с этой мерзоссстью на шее и даже не сссказал мне?..

\- Я… - ангел почувствовал, как его щёки заливает красным. – Я не был уверен, что… Ох, дорогой мой, но ты же не хочешь сказать, что обижаешься?!

Демон с пренебрежительным шипением покосился на него.

\- Не нессси ерунды, ангел… Но ты мог проссссто сказать. Я думал, что эта пакосссть тебя убивает…

\- Но это почти так и было! Это была не благодать, дорогой мой, всего лишь…

Он вдруг осёкся, осознав, что именно сказал Кроули.

\- Ох… - виновато выдохнул он, с сочувствием протягивая руку, чтобы осторожно коснуться головы друга. – Прости, дорогой мой… Мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось так долго волноваться за меня…

Кроули независимо фыркнул – напомнив, вдруг, не змею, а раздражённого мокрого кота. И, помедлив, обессиленно привалился к руке Азирафаэля, опуская голову на его ладонь.

\- Не так уж сссильно волновался… - из чистого, как показалось, упрямства пробормотал он, устало прикрывая глаза. Азирафаэль замер, боясь шевельнуться и потревожить измученного змея. И против воли благодарно улыбнулся. Ах да, конечно… Совсем не сильно.

А Кроули, помолчав, через силу раздвинул полупрозрачные веки и вновь уставился в лицо Азирафаэля немигающим янтарным взглядом.

\- Это было тепло, ангел, - тихо прошипел он. – Хорошшшо. Сссловно сссолнце осенью. Не уверен… не уверен, что ссссправился бы, если бы не это. 

И, независимо подняв голову с его руки, устало стёк обратно на фанеру.

А Азирафаэль, чувствуя, как щемит что-то внутри, прикрыл глаза, пережидая особенно тугой комок в горле. Кажется, это было было ближе всего к благодарности, что мог позволить себе Кроули, сохранив хотя бы видимость собственной независимости и неуязвимости.

И Азирафаэль с трепетом принял неловкое признание, осторожно пряча его в тот же потаённый уголок сердца, где уже хранились холодная тревожная ночь военного Лондона, смешанный с гарью и кровью запах французских блинчиков и размеренный плеск воды за скрипучими деревянными бортами.

И, вместо того чтобы отвечать что-то, лишь понимающе улыбнулся и вопросительно протянул ладонь к ожогу, который казался не особенно опасным и, наверное, не принёс бы Кроули серьёзного вреда, даже если он ошибся в собственных предположениях.

\- В таком случае, я попробую. Ты скажешь мне, если тебе станет… неуютно?

Кроули с лёгкой тревогой шевельнулся. Выметнулся изо рта, с тихим свистом попробовал воздух тонкий язык. Но, помедлив, демон всё-таки настороженно кивнул.

\- Просссто держи подальше сссвою Благодать, и всссё будет сссупер… - устало попросил он. Азирафаэль только сглотнул. О да. Безусловно.

Он опустил веки, мысленно возвращаясь в те ужасные минуты бесконечного путешествия сквозь окаменевшие волны Скверны. Вспоминая – холод и удушающую тяжесть, трясущиеся руки Кроули, шелестящую теплоту обнимающих его чёрных крыльев…

Яростный, обжигающий гнев и мучительное желание – защитить, поддержать, не позволить остаться совсем одному в разъедающем океане Пустоты…

Задохнулся от острого укола щемящей нежности, без промедления вспыхнувшей где-то глубоко внутри…

И, сжав дрожащие от волнения губы, решительно направил согревающую волну в пальцы, смешивая живое золото Любви с искрящейся силой Исцеления. 

Только их. Не ослепительное сияние Благодати. И вдруг, впервые, пожалел об отсутствии на нём адского ошейника. По крайней мере, тогда он был бы уверен, что…

Он открыл глаза. И дрожащими губами улыбнулся встревоженно глядящему на него Кроули.

\- Потерпи, дорогой мой… - тихо попросил он, сжимаясь от мучительной жалости. – Я постараюсь не причинить боли…

«Я постараюсь, чтобы тебе больше никогда не было больно из-за меня», - мысленно договорил он.

И, глубоко вздохнув, решительно опустил окутавшиеся светом ладони на обожжённый бок змея.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Богослужения в англиканской церкви идут ежедневно дважды в сутки: утренняя служба и вечерняя служба. Кроме того, по средам, пятницам и воскресеньям добавляется ещё один молебен после утренней службы - Литания.  
http://www.pravenc.ru/text/115120.html


	34. Chapter 34

\- Что это? – холодно спросила Вельзевул, с брезгливостью глядя на плоский предмет, который двумя пальцами, как что-то на редкость противное, держал бесёнок из прислуги. Дагон, чей доклад был прерван его появлением, бросала на бесёнка многообещающие взгляды, и тот под ними ёжился, словно от ощущения ледяных капель за шиворотом. Впрочем, почему «как»? Дагон всегда, ещё до Падения, больше всего интересовалась водными массивами, и даже сейчас, уже несколько тысяч лет занимая пост герцога Ада, не пожелала менять свой подводный грот на дне Марианской впадины на что-то более подходящее статусу. Устроить провинившемуся холодный душ (или даже целый водопад, который прольётся на виновную голову и больше ни на кого), для неё – не проблема.

\- Я спросила, что это! – повысив голос, с тихим бешенством повторила Вельзевул, поскольку бесёнок, вместо того чтобы нормально отрапортовать, что-то испуганно пробормотал себе под нос, вжав голову в плечи. – Отвечай, пока я не превратила и тебя, и эту мерзззость в плесень!

Словно подтверждая озвученную характеристику, предмет вновь мелко завибрировал, заставив бесёнка вздрогнуть, а Дагон – благоразумно попятиться назад, и под низкими сводами троннога зала разнеслись отвратительные звуки «Аве Мария». Бесёнок посмотрел на предмет с настоящим отчаянием, и, обречённо подняв голову на Вельзевул, с запинкой отрапортовал:

\- Люди н-называют это телефон, лорд В-вельзевул… 

\- Вижу, что не радио! Откуда он взялся? У Кроули отобрали? Почему мне не доложили сразу? 

С достижениями человеческой техники Вельзевул была знакома и, хотя не испытывала восторга предателя-Кроули перед этими предметами, осознавала необходимость учитывать их при общении со смертными. Вопрос в том, что ультрасовременный гаджет делал здесь, внизу, если практически никто из демонов, кроме отступника, не стремился окружить себя этими человеческими игрушками? Это открывало интересные перспективы…

Однако бесёнок, опровергая её предположения, поспешно помотал головой:

\- Изъято у п-пленного ангела. Что п-прикажете делать с ним?

Музыка продолжала надрываться. Вельзевул поморщилась.

\- Для начала зззаткни его! 

Бесёнок беспомощно уставился на продолжающий верещать и вибрировать предмет, и на мордочке его отразилось такое отчаяние, что Вельзевул, с трудом подавив очередной приступ раздражения, мысленно плюнула и просто прищёлкнула пальцами, ставя полог молчания. В зале воцарилась долгожданная тишина.

А Вельзевул, хищно улыбнувшись, с удовлетворением откинулась на неудобную спинку трона. А ведь перспективы и впрямь открываются… дьявольски широкие. Пожалуй, всё даже лучше, чем она надеялась.

Бесёнок и Дагон ждали, почтительно глядя на неё. Дагон нетерпеливо переминалась с ноги на ногу, и на её покрытом мелкой чешуёй лице отчётливо было видны досада на неожиданную помеху и нетерпение. Ничтожество. Даже герцоги не видят дальше собственного носа, и при этом даже учиться этому не желают. Проклятый Кроули, надо же ему было взбрыкнуть именно сейчас, когда ей так нужен кто-то быстро соображающий и не зашоренный всей этой адской мишурой! Вот уж от кого она не ожидала подобной пакости с подменой Антихриста. Хастур был тугодумом, но, по-крайней мере, всегда был достаточно умён в житейских вопросах. А Лигура и Кроули Вельзевул давно привыкла считать своей главной опорой во всех делах, требующих хитрости и остроумных решений. И вот теперь двое мертвы, а третьего придётся пустить в расход, как только удастся выковырять из его очередного убежища. И что теперь ей делать с этим скопищем недоумков, которые даже простейших выводов сделать не могут?

\- Дагон, я меняю твоё ззззадание, - раздражённо бросила лорд, с досадой косясь на недоумённо вытянувшееся лицо подчинённого. – Зззабери телефон, выясни, кто пытался звонить ангелу, какой у этого смертного статус по нашей базззе, чем он связан с Аззззирафаэлем. И быстрее!

\- Но лорд Вельзевул, портал…

О, Сатана, почему её не расплавили вместо Хастура?!

«Кроули, ты ответишь мне за это», - мысленно пообещала себе лорд Ада.

\- Я найду, кому поручить определение точки выхода! – сквозь зубы процедила она вслух, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не развоплотить разом и Дагон, и испуганно втягивающего голову в плечи бесёнка. Мелкому недоумку хотя бы хватает ума понять, что повелитель в бешенстве. Переведя глаза на осёкшуюся Дагон, она поймала её взгляд и не отпускала, пока выражение недоумение окончательно не стёрлось с её невыразительного лица, смытое запоздалым страхом. И лишь тогда тихо, почти ласково, напомнила:

\- Я жжжду отчёта о владельце телефона через час, Дагон.

Дагон невольно передёрнулась – что ж, по крайней мере, распознать угрозу в её голосе у неё ума хватило – и, раболепно поклонившись, исчезла вместе с телефоном.

Бесёнок, воспользовавшись тем, что на него пока что не смотрят, постарался незаметно скрыться из зала; Вельзевул почти собралась было остановить его и припахать к работе, раз уж у него не хватило ума и удачливости не попадаться начальству на глаза в такой момент. Но потом, подумав, махнула рукой. Если уж всё равно придётся пополнять свиту, то стоит посмотреть на тех, кто сейчас оказался достаточно догадлив, чтобы найти себе достаточно уважительную причину оказаться как можно дальше от тронного зала.

…Кажется, Кроули прикармливал кого-то из мелких демонов с верхних Кругов. Возможно, хотя бы среди них окажется кто-то, понимающий, что средние века давно закончились.

***

Что может быть проще для ангела, чем одарить страждущего исцеляющей силой небесной Любви? Ангелы состоят из любви – из неё и веры. Это их естество, их глубинная суть. Они просто не способны не делиться ею. В каждом благословении, в каждой крупице силы, направленной на что либо, есть отсвет этого божественного чувства. Даже карая, ангелы осеняют подлежащего наказанию нечестивца ею. Скорбя о заблудшей душе, а не теша свою ненависть. 

…Сейчас же Азирафаэлю нужно было отдать только согревающее золото любви. Только его. Не ослепляющий огонь Благодати. 

И в этом-то и была основная сложность. Любовь – это и есть Благодать, разве нет? Ангелы сохранили этот свет, в то время как демоны отреклись от него – и Пали. Как он сможет изъять из собственной силы то, что составляет самую её суть?.. Выхолостить, разъять на составляющие, сохранив при этом то, ради чего он собирался её призвать?

Ещё вчера он сказал бы, что это невозможно.

…Но вчера ещё не было того невыносимо-бесконечного пути сквозь стены Преисподней и мягкого сияния их с Кроули общей силы. Вчера ещё не было чёрных крыльев, заслоняющих его от удушающего ветра Скверны. Спасительного тепла окутывающего его океана заботы и любви, целительного, всепоглощающего, бескорыстного океана, который не мог, не способен был, как всегда считалось, исходить от демона – не было.

Вчера он не стал бы даже пытаться, боясь обжечь своего друга вместо того, чтобы спасти его. В конце концов, обычного исцеления достаточно, оно не имеет цвета, не способно спалить проклятый прах демонической плоти божественным светом.

Вчера он просто смирился бы с ситуацией, как смирился с нею полвека назад, радуясь уже тому, что ожоги не поднялись выше ступней, а значит, нескольких дней терпеливых усилий хватит, чтобы превратить их в лёгкие зудящие потёртости на коже, которые легко сойдут при первой же змеиной линьке.

Вчера…

Вчера осталось позади. Сегодня Азирафаэль знал, что может помочь. Сразу. Не растягивая исцеление на долгие мучительные недели, не ограничиваясь облегчением боли…

Он медленно закрыл глаза, отстранясь от струящих Благодать стен, от холода раннего весеннего утра, от тревожных, немигающих глаз Кроули…

И осторожно, с мучительной щемящей нежностью заново осознавая, какие страдания перенёс его друг, чтобы спасти его, послал к воспалённой обугленной чешуе лёгкую волну исцеляющей силы.

Кроули слабо вздрогнул и издал долгое, прерывистое шипение.

\- Больно? – испуганно закаменел ангел. Он не почувствовал никакого ущерба: сила текла легко, беспрепятственно, буквально лаская израненную плоть. Но так было для него. А для Кроули…

Змей вяло качнул головой; раздвоенный язык выстрелил изо рта и вновь спрятался. 

– Хорошшшо… Продолжай.

Азирафаэль облегчённо выдохнул. Он и сам не заметил, как напрягся, в ужасе ожидая увидеть, что своими усилиями принёс Кроули новую муку…

Руки вдруг мелко задрожали, и ангел, слабо всхлипнув, часто заморгал, чувствуя, как вдруг против воли влажнеют ресницы. Последние дни совершенно вымотали его - не столько даже в телесном, сколько в душевном плане. Если бы снова оказалось, что его благие намерения обернулись для его бедного друга новой болью...

Азирафаэль устало опустил веки и с усилием выпустил воздух сквозь плотно сжатые губы, пытаясь вернуть себе самообладание.

...А Кроули, с долгим вздохом опустив голову, уже расслабленно вытянулся почти во всю длину и смежил кожистые веки. И Азирафаэль лишь сейчас, ощущая, как размягчаются спазмированные мышцы под ладонью, запоздало понял, насколько напряжён был демон всё это время.

Он сглотнул. И мысленно пообещал себе, что отныне – никакой боли. Никаких растянутых на много дней сеансов лечения и тщательно дозированного ангельского участия. Теперь – можно.

…Теперь – подлостью, недопустимым эгоизмом было бы всё иное.

\- Потерпи немного, дорогой мой… - стараясь говорить ровно и всё равно слыша, как против воли срывается голос, прошептал Азирафаэль. Кроули лениво моргнул. И слабо шевельнулся, без возражений подставляя сожжённое до чёрно-красной, сочащейся сукровицей корки брюхо под исцеляющие руки. 

А Азирафаэль, с невольным облегчением выдыхая, уже без страха послал к пальцам новую порцию сил. И минуту спустя с радостью увидел, как почти на глазах бледнеет и затягивается здоровой плотью оплавленная глубокая рана. Кроули вновь тихо зашипел – на этот раз с настолько блаженными интонациями, что ангел против воли заулыбался и поспешно пригасил эту улыбку, представляя, как ощетинится Кроули, если вздумает открыть глаза. И потянулся к следующему, более глубокому ожогу. На этот раз уже безо всяких сомнений.

Потянулся – и закусил губу. Здесь чешуя сгорела не полностью. К сожалению. Оплавленные ороговевшие пластины глубоко впились в воспалённые мышцы, царапая и без того буквально расползающиеся от малейшего прикосновения ткани и наверняка причиняя змею нешуточные страдания.

Он заколебался. Возможно, стоило взяться сперва за другие раны, а к этой вернуться потом, когда Кроули уже будет чувствовать себя не таким измученным…

Но ведь любое движение и дальше будет задевать эту обгорелую заусеницу, и каждый раз, когда Кроули придётся шевелиться, он будет испытывать боль. Испытывал её – всё то время, что скрывал тяжесть полученных ран, делая вид, что всё в порядке.

…И Азирафаэлю до дурноты хотелось верить, что все эти жуткие ожоги получены уже после возвращения из Ада. Потому что иначе жестокий вопрос «чего Кроули стоило моё спасение» просто терял свой смысл, превращаясь в грозящий настоящим безумием безжалостный приговор. Потому что невозможно – ходить, бегать, летать с обожжёнными до живой плоти ногами.   
Невозможно ведь?..

\- Потерпи немного, дорогой мой… - с острой жалостью пробормотал Азирафаэль, решаясь. – Я постараюсь не причинять тебе боли…

Змей неохотно открыл глаза. Посмотрел на него – мутным, безразличным – смертельно усталым, как вновь с болезненным уколом осознал Азирафаэль, взглядом. И слабо мотнул головой.

\- Делай, что сссчитаешь нужным, ангел. Не ссстрашно…

Азирафаэль сглотнул. И, внутренне сжимаясь от одной мысли о том, что должен будет сейчас сделать, осторожно взялся пальцами за обугленный край криво торчащей чешуйки. Бережно окутал повреждённое место согревающим золотом целительной силы, стараясь если не убрать боль полностью, то хотя бы немного приглушить её. И быстро, не давая ни себе, ни Кроули времени передумать, потянул её на себя.

\- Хс-с-с-с-с!

Кроули дёрнулся, болезненно скручиваясь и непроизвольно отшатываясь назад. Вскинул голову, дико тараща на него глаза.

\- Прости, дорогой… - удручённо пробормотал ангел. И поспешно накрыл вновь начавшую кровоточить рану ладонью, посылая в израненный организм новую порцию силы. Кроули, содрогнувшись, покосился на окровавленную черную чешуйку в его руке. Азирафаэль перевёл на неё взгляд и, опомнившись, разжал пальцы.

Кроули проводил чешуйку мрачным взглядом пульсирующих жёлтых глаз. Но буквально через несколько секунд потерял к ней интерес и, облегчённо вздохнув, вновь измученно опустил узкую голову на фанеру. Азирафаэль чувствовал, как неохотно, с трудом пробиваются лучи энергии сквозь повреждённые ткани. Совсем не так, как на предыдущем неглубоком ожоге. И ангел не мог отрешиться от неуместной, пугающей мысли: если бы эти раны были глубже… Если бы эти ожоги нанесли не церковные камни, а святая вода…

Хватило бы ему сил, чтобы исцелить их? Хватило бы времени?

И он до болезненно нутряного озноба был рад, что искать этот ответ на практике нет нужды.


	35. Chapter 35

В небольшой квартире-студии, заваленной недописанными картинами, пустыми банками из-под краски и газетными обрывками, молодая художница раздражённо швырнула смартфон на постель и нервно запустила руки в волосы. Волосам к таким жестам было, по всему видно, не привыкать; вряд ли живописному вороньему гнезду, в которое давно превратилось короткое карэ, что-то уже могло повредить. 

\- Чёрт, - расстроенно пробормотала она, мрачно сверля взглядом на молчащий телефон. 

\- Мрррыу? – подняла голову растянувшаяся на низком пуфике сиамская кошка.

\- Не тебе, - отмахнулась девушка. Помедлив минуту, она порывисто прошлась по комнате. Попавшуюся под ноги пустую банку не глядя отпихнула в сторону. Тихо чертыхаясь, сгребла вместе четыре пустых кружки, небрежно сгрузив их на подоконник, и без того напоминающий склад после бомбёжки. Подошла было к мольберту… Но почти тут же, закатив глаза, раздражённо швырнула кисть обратно на палитру и, закатив глаза, со злым стоном рухнула на диван. Раскинула руки, разглядывая разрисованный под ночное небо потолок. 

\- Только попробуй сказать, что меня опять кинули, - мрачно пригрозила она, скосив глаза на кошку. Та, понятное дело, не ответила, вместо этого флегматично свернувшись обратно в клубок.

Какое-то время в квартире стояла тишина. Только тикали громко часы над кроватью, да сонно мурчала пятнистая сиамка. Но долго находиться в неподвижности хозяйка квартиры, похоже, не умела. Уже через минуту она со вздохом сложила руки на груди, на миг став похожей на обиженную, невыспавшуюся Белоснежку. Потом, тяжело вздохнув, схватила телефон, привычно набирая один из контактов. И вновь замерла, зажав его в ладони и мрачно разглядывая стилизованный под Ван Гога потолок.

Минуту спустя светящийся экран смартфона мигнул и погас. Так и не надумав звонить, девушка мрачно швырнула его рядом с собой и, закинув руки за голову, закрыла глаза. Выглядела она скорее растерянно, чем обиженно, и если и была чем-то похожа на «вновь кинутую», то разве что полным отсутствием в квартире кого-либо, кроме равнодушной ко всему кошки. 

Зазвонивший смартфон заставил её подскочить и, посветлев лицом, схватиться за телефон. Но почти тут же выражение её скисло, превратившись в досадливую гримассу.

\- Ну что опять? – недовольно пробормотала себе под нос она, с неохотой нажимая на приём. Женский голос в трубке что-то взволнованно спросил. – Я сказала, доброе утро! Мама, я же просила не звонить мне в такое время! Я только что легла спать! Что? Да, именно, спала, не выдумывай!

Голос в трубке стал ещё более недоверчивым. Девушка озадаченно отвела трубку, разглядывая её с каким-то обиженным удивлением.

\- Погоди, ты что, за мной следишь? Откуда ты знаешь… А, я поняла, опять Дженис, я так и знала, что она не из простого альтруизма вызвалась подвезти меня домой! Нет, я никого не ждала. Да, именно, просто гуляла. Мам, да оставь ты меня в покое! Ты что, пьяна?! Не влюбилась я, он просто друг!

Рывком опустив телефон, она зажала микрофон рукой и негромко, но с чувством произнесла несколько фраз, больше подходящих портовому грузчику, нежели худой до прозрачности девушке с одухотворённым выражением лица. Переведя дыхание, она вновь подняла телефон к уху и произнесла уже спокойно, холодно цедя сквозь зубы:

\- Да вы все охренели со своими идеями! Ты вообще нормальная? Аааа, так это папа? Ну-ка дай ему трубку! Ну ладно, тогда я ему сама потом позвоню. Вы побесились, что ли, все? Ему за сорок, он не в моём вкусе и, по-моему, вообще гей! Мы просто… О, господи, да отстань ты от меня! Не пришёл и чёрт с ним, не слишком-то и хотелось! Нет, мама, я спокойна, это ты истеришь. Нет, писать не буду. И звонить тоже. Да, уверена. А теперь можно мне всё-таки лечь спать?!

Голос в трубке ещё что-то продолжал спрашивать, но девушка уже злым жестом ткнула на кнопку сброса и, со злостью швырнув смартфон рядом с собой, закрыла лицо ладонями.

Потревоженная громким разговором кошка настороженно приподняла голову, сверля хозяйку немигающим взглядом. Потом, запрыгнув на постель, забралась на грудь девушке и, громко мурлыча, принялась слабо покусывать её за подбородок.

Девушка со вздохом опустила одну руку. Вяло почесала питомицу за ухом, поморщилась от слишком «нежного» укуса и, оттолкнув мордочку кошки от лица, принялась гладить её уже активнее.

\- До-ста-ли, - тихо, по слогам произнесла она. Сиамка, блаженно жмурящая голубые глаза, согласно мурлыкнула. 

***

Несколько минут и десяток почти полностью исцелённых ожогов спустя Азирафаэль с неудовольствием был вынужден признаться себе, что переоценил свои силы. Низ тела Кроули больше не напоминал забытый над огнём бифштекс, однако и у самого ангела мелко тряслись руки, а в голове медленно разрасталась противная обморочная лёгкость. Неприятное тянущее ощущение в спине, к которому он за последние часы в Аду успел притерпеться и постепенно просто перестал замечать, перешло сперва в болезненное жжение, а потом остатки искалеченных крыльев начали ныть, отдаваясь противной тяжестью между лопатками. Нельзя сказать, что боль была особо сильной; по сравнению с тем, что ему пришлось перенести внизу, подобные мелочи просто не стоили отдельного упоминания. Азирафаэль старался не обращать внимание на усиливающийся дискомфорт, полностью сосредоточившись на Кроули, которому явно было намного хуже. Но ощущения были далеки от приятных. А главное, он с тревогой чувствовал, что ему всё труднее направлять собственные, стремительно тающие, силы вовне своей сущности. 

Между тем до полноценного исцеления Кроули было ещё очень, очень далеко. Ещё после первых трёх ран Азирафаэль, спохватившись, принялся действовать более осторожно, экономно расходуя собственные силы, которые плен и последующий выматывающий путь через Ад вычерпали почти до дна. Теперь, сняв боль и поверхностно залечив ожог, он переходил к следующему повреждённому участку, разумно рассудив, что лучше Кроули будет немного неудобно шевелиться из-за двух дюжин наполовину заживших ран, чем чудовищно больно из-за одной – но открытой и глубокой.

…Те более что открытыми и глубокими были все почти без исключения. Разве что глубина этих чудовищных отметин была разной… Какие-то из них казались поджившими, схватившиеся грубой коркой, и лишь потом опалёнными заново. Другие же…

Другие выглядели настолько свежими, что Азирафаэль, с трудом сглатывая болезненный комок в горле, то и дело косился взглядом на гладкий каменный пол, невольно пытаясь найти на его равнодушной белизне следы крови и обугленной чешуи. Тщетно, конечно. Все частицы демонической плоти, попавшие на пропитанную Благодатью землю, давно уже стали пеплом и растаяли без следа. 

Но можно подумать, от этого было легче…

\- «И будешь ты ползать на животе…», - удручённо пробормотал Азирафаэль себе под нос, с состраданием проводя подрагивающей от всевозрастающей слабости ладонью над особо неприятным ожогом. Неуютно повёл плечами, пытаясь справиться с тянущей болью между лопатками. Помогло слабо.

Кроули лениво дёрнул головой. Приоткрыл глаза, неохотно выныривая из полудрёмы.

\- Дурацкая фраза… - пробормотал он. – Ссссловно до той неудачной шшшутки ссс яблоком я на чём-то другом ползал…

Ангел вздохнул.

\- Это просто легенда, дорогой мой, - устало возразил он, понимая, что вновь ввязался в успевший надоесть за шесть тысячелетий спор.

\- Глупая легенда, - упрямо прошипел змей. – Можно решшшить, что я получил это тело в наказание. Оссскорбительно! Я сссам его выбрал, быть змеёй круто!

\- Не сомневаюсь, Кроули. И всё-таки, согласись, у этого тела есть свои недостатки.

\- Можно подумать, что у человечессской формы их нет… - не желая сдаваться, огрызнулся демон. Но Азирафаэль уже чувствовал, что спорит тот из чистого упрямства. Голос его становился всё замедленнее, все невнятнее. И ангел с облегчением осознал, что стихающая боль, должно быть, усыпляет его, заставляет расслабиться теперь уже по-настоящему. 

Он слабо улыбнулся. И мысленно пообещал себе больше не тревожить Кроули, даже если он заснёт по-настоящему.

Но исполнить это намерение не удалось. Несколько минут спустя он, обессиленно опустив руки, перевёл дыхание. И, смаргивая кружащие перед глазами чёрные точки, потряс головой. Определённо, он переоценил свои возможности. Силы, ещё несколько минут буквально бурлящие в его истинной сущности, таяли стремительно и неумолимо. Тупое давление между лопатками сменилось тянущей, муторной болью; он почти чувствовал, как вздрагивают от прокатывающихся спазмов не существующие на физическом плане крылья.  
В голове что-то начало опасно кружиться. Азирафаэль сморгнул. Но, вместо чтобы прекратить измываться над собой, упрямо провёл подрагивающей ладонью над телом Кроули, не желая оставлять его страдать от боли.

И, вздрогнув, замер. Склонился ещё чуть ниже, пытаясь, не ворочая неповоротливое змеиное тело, разглядеть его спину. 

Прерывисто вздохнул и, отшатнувлись, закусил губу. Нет. Не показалось.

\- Господи, Кроули, как ты мог обжечь спину? – вздрагивая от жалости, пробормотал он. Пальцы его уже осторожно двигались над самым глубоким, тянущимся вдоль хребта ожогом. В голове, словно по волшебству, прояснилось, и даже навалившаяся усталось вдруг притихла, отступила в сторону, смытая острой волной сочувствия. Сочувствия – и гнева: на Ад, на демонов, на Кроули, ухитрившегося где-то прислониться к освящённой поверхности…

На себя, заметившего этот, наверняка очень болезненный, ожог лишь сейчас.

Кроули, просыпаясь, неохотно шевельнул головой. Глаза его были полуприкрыты, и Азирафаэль не мог отрешиться от мысли, что настрадавшийся змей жмурится от удовольствия.

\- Не бери в голову… - пробормотал он расслабленно. – Просссто ссспоткнулся.

Ангел сглотнул. Он мог представить, насколько это должно было быть больно. 

О да. Теперь – мог.

Теперь, когда испытал на себе жесткость адского огня…

Ему очень не хотелось вспоминать те бесконечные минуты в раскалённой могиле. И ещё меньше – то, что сделал с его крыльями Хастур.

…Представлять, какие страдания испытал и всё ещё продолжал испытывать Кроули, было почему-то даже страшнее. По крайней мере, его собственная пытка уже закончилась. Почти.

«Ещё немного», - мысленно пообещал он себе, словно уговаривая себя. Руки тряслись уже так, что сложно было держать их над обожжённой кожей, не прикасаясь. Когда же в последний раз он чувствовал себя настолько измученным?.. Кажется, как раз во время последней вспышки чумы… Да, точно. Даже во время обеих мировых войн ему не приходилось выматываться до такой степени, что перед глазами начинала колебаться опасная красноватая муть.

Ещё немного. Хотя бы – просто снять боль с вот этого ожога… И хоть немного стянуть вот эту сочащуюся сукровицей рану… И…

Он упрямо тряхнул головой и сморгнул, отгоняя от глаз обморочную муть. И закусил губу, пробегая взглядом по расслабленно вытянувшемуся телу Кроули. По крайней мере, боль явно стихла настолько, что не мешала ему задремать. Наверное, это тоже хорошо…

Он обязательно справится с остальным. Только немного отдохнёт…

Но для начала – уберёт этот ужасный ожог на боку…

\- Как ты, дорогой мой?.. – изо всех сил стараясь говорить ровно, пробормотал он. Кроули слабо шевельнул головой.

\- Хорошшшо… - сонно, невнятно откликнулся он. – Сссспасибо, ангел…

Азирафаэль сморгнул упрямые слёзы. Да, вот этот ожог – и всё, остальное сможет подождать ещё полчаса… Или час.

\- Тише, тише, не просыпайся… - поспешно пробормотал он, осторожно сводя вместе края раны и заращивая их свежим слоем чешуйчатой кожи. – Боюсь, я не справлюсь сейчас со всем сразу… Тебе придётся потерпеть ещё немного, дорогой…

Кроули вяло дёрнул головой.

\- Я не ссссплю, ангел, даже и не думай… Просссто жду, когда ты наиграешься в сссвятого Пантелеймона…

Голос его при этом был таким расслабленным, что Азирафаэль буквально расплылся в невольной улыбке, чувствуя, как распирает грудь чувство всеобъемлющего умиления.

Потом Кроули, должно быть, что-то понял, и по телу прошла едва заметная волна напряжения. Он приподнял голову, открывая мутные глаза, и с тревогой уставился на пошатывающегося от усталости Азирафаэля. 

Тихо испуганно зашипел. Азирафаэль невольно задумался, насколько же он жалко выглядит, что Кроули, бедняга, аж отшатнулся.

\- Ты что тут уссстроил, чёртов идиот?.. - раздражённо прошипел Кроули, не отводя от него взгляда. И с трудом, явно буквально заставляя себя шевелиться, подтянул к себе длинное тело, скручиваясь в плотный клубок. – Сссдохнуть захотелосссь? 

Ангел тяжело вздохнул. 

\- Ох, Кроули… - пробормотал он, неохотно убирая повисшую в воздухе руку. – Что ты такое выдумываешь, дорогой мой… Я просто немного… устал, не больше. 

Посмотрел на скептически сощурившегося змея (выглядело это, к слову, жутковато), и обиженно добавил:

\- Да, именно немного, Кроули! Уверяю тебя, я знаю пределы собственных сил! И потом, ты перебил меня. Я как раз хотел сказать, что буду вынужден сделать небольшой перерыв, прежде чем… прежде чем долечить тебя окончательно.

Змей пренебрежительно зашипел. А Азирафаэль, с лёгким чувством вины, поймал себя на мысли, что рад упрямству друга. Кажется, он и впрямь… немного не расчитал своих возможностей. Но он обязательно, как только немного отдохнёт…

Голова вдруг опасно поплыла в сторону, и ангел, испуганно вздохнув, поспешно опёрся рукой о пол. С болью увидел, как дёрнулся к нему Кроули. И поспешно замотал головой, рискуя окончательно потерять равновесие.

\- В… всё хорошо, дорогой! Извини, мне, кажется… не очень хорошо… Ты ведь не будешь против, если я полежу тут… немного?..

Он сам слышал, как подрагивает и теряет внятность его голос, и на миг испугался, что, кажется, надорвался. 

Как сквозь слой ваты, услышал нервное, сдавленное шипение Кроули, его испуганный голос… Белый, затянутый паутиной потолок вдруг качнулся перед глазами, резко поплыл куда-то в сторону и вниз…

Потом перед глазами потемнело окончательно. Мягко толкнул в спину чудесно удобный, ласкающий искрящейся святостью каменный пол…

\- Ангел! Асссирафаэль, очнисссь! Ты слышишшшь меня? Асс...

Азирафаэль хотел ответить, что да, слышит, всё в порядке, ему просто нужно немного полежать… Но все тело вдруг налилось свинцом, и даже языком шевельнуть вдруг стало – непосильным трудом. Сбоку донеслось испуганное змеиное шипение и шорох чешуи по фанере. Он через силу приоткрыл рот, пытаясь заставить себя говорить…

Вместо слов с губ сорвался только слабый бессвязный вздох. Да что с ним?! Не так уж и сильно он устал, подумаешь, небольшой перерасход энергии!

А миг спустя Азирафаэль понял, что ему стоило вовсе молчать. Кроули зашипел – громко, отчаянно. На грудь вдруг навалилась тяжесть, скользнула по коже прохладная чешуя…

А потом сквозь ватную одурь полуобморока вдруг хлынула, смывая усталось, волна согревающего света. Он потрясённо вздохнул, на миг буквально оглушённый ею… И, чувствуя, как стремительно тает перед глазами мутная пелена, в ужасе дёрнулся, вцепляясь в сжавшегося у него на груди змея обеими руками.

\- Кроули, нет! Что ты делаешь!

Он чудовищным усилием открыл глаза – с трудом, борясь с непослушными, так и норовящими вновь опуститься веками и, в панике прижимая к себе змея, рывком сел. Змей рваным движением обвился вокруг его руки, упираясь узкой головой ему в подбородком, и что-то зло прошипел.

И это определённо не было согласием.

\- Хватит! Кроули, пожалуйста, уже достаточно, не нужно больше! – чувствуя, как захлёстывает паника, взмолился он. Волна силы, вливающаяся в него, утихла, но он всё ещё ощущал её слабые ручейки, текущие к нему от Кроули. – О, ради Бога, дорогой мой, прекрати! Со мной уже всё хорошо, ну же!

Змей замер. Отстранился, крупно вздрагивая всем телом и настороженно глядя ему в лицо мутными глазами. А потом, измученно прошипев что-то, без сил обвис в его руках. Азирафаэль только и успел, что поспешно подхватить безвольно соскользнувший с его колен хвост, чтобы тот не коснулся пола.

Горло перехватило вдруг мучительным спазмом, и ангел, резко зажмурившись, судорожно вздохнул, изо всех сил пытаясь удержать вскипевшие на глазах слёзы. Нет. Нет, нет, пожалуйста, ну зачем так… Какой же он глупец, слепой глупец…

И он ещё пытался угадать, откуда взялись особенно глубокие, совсем свежие ожоги?.. 

\- Ох, дорогой мой… - беспомощно прошептал он, с трудом сглатывая и слыша, как против воли срывается собственный голос. Он прерывисто вздохнул, пытаясь сказать… сказать… что-то. Что-то, что могло бы облечь словами буквально разрывающие его грудь эмоции. Что-то, что Кроули обязательно нужно было услышать…  
Слов не было. Болело сердце, о, как же оно болело… Лишь сейчас Азирафаэль запоздало понял, что эти минуты (или часы?), что он мирно спал в наполненном Благодатью склепе, для Кроули превратились в вечность в самом глубоком кругу Ада. Без преувеличений. Он даже не задался вопросом, что происходило между моментом, когда он услышал прощальное «спи» и погрузился в блаженный сон, до того мига, когда открыл глаза, пробуждаясь в тепле и свете святого места. Что чувствововал Кроули всё это время. Что он успел передумать, дожидаясь его возвращения… в сознание? Или к жизни? 

…Что он успел сделать, чтобы исцелить его от адского холода, Скверны – и, возможно, собственного яда? Сколько энергии отдать, пока он был без сознания и не способен был даже ощутить этих спасительных усилий?..

Азирафаэль осторожно сдвинул дрожащую руку и мягко, с мучительным сочувствием и буквально разрывающим грудь чувством вины, погладил безвольно лежащую на его предплечье треугольную голову.

\- Спасибо тебе, дорогой мой… - почти беззвучно прошептал он, с облегчением чувствуя, как в ответ на его слова безвольное тело на его руках слабо вздрагивает, пытаясь улечься поудобнее. Шевельнулись, с трудом разомкнулись мигательные перепонки, на миг открывая мутные глаза цвета расплавленного золота. Кроули вяло шевельнул головой, на несколько секунд плотнее прижимаясь к его ладони. Высунулся из рта, тут же спрятался тонкий язык. Потом жёлтые глаза вновь устало смежились.

Азирафаэль сглотнул горький комок в горле. И, беспомощно оглянувшись, со всей возможной аккуратностью сдвинулся на холодящую Скверной фанеру, стараясь не потревожить то ли уснувшего, то ли просто обессиленного змея ни единым резким движением. Зажмурился, чувствуя, как болезненно печёт глаза. Поколебался миг, но всё-таки медленно подтянул к себе ноги, устраиваясь на доске по-турецки. 

А потом, тяжело вздохнув, осторожно сдвинул руки, укладывая длинное тело поудобнее, и приготовился ждать. Если он хоть что-то понимал в происходящем, рано или поздно сюда должен был прийти тот самый священник, что помог Кроули со святой водой… и, судя по всему, оставил в углу картонную коробку с каким-то мелким хламом, угрожающего размера садовые ножницы… 

И ведро. Если Азирафаэль правильно рассмотрел – не пустое. 

Мысленно он застонал. Что ему стоило сразу осмотреть склеп и подумать о том, что он будет делать, когда потребуется восстановить растраченные на исцеление Кроули силы! Если в ведре святая вода (а Азирафаэль был убеждён, что это именно так), ему достаточно было бы несколько глотков, чтобы если не прийти в себя полностью, то, по крайней мере, справиться с отвратительными симптомами перерасхода энергии. Всего несколько глотков воды, где-нибудь подальше от Кроули и его ненадёжного убежища…

И его бедному демону не пришлось бы тратить собственные, и без того вычерпанные до дна, силы, чтобы привести его в чувство.

Ангел медленно вздохнул, заставляя себя не взвыть от разочарования в голос. И, решительно отведя взгляд от соблазнительно поблёскивающего ведра, вновь против воли провёл по спине змея, с горечью ощущая, как грубо топорщатся под пальцами не до конца исцелённые ожоги. 

Не сейчас. Как бы не хотелось исправить всё и сразу, но – не сейчас. У него теперь будет время, чтобы вылечить все раны, полученные Кроули из-за него. И извиниться – о, ему за многое, слишком многое придётся просить прощения… За целых шестьдесят веков, которые он с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, считал своего лучшего друга демоном, не желая видеть его истинной сути и истинных мотивов.

А потом он свяжется с Раем. И найдёт способ достучаться до Метатрона. Или даже до Самой, если понадобится.

И заставит их вернуть Кроули то, что по какой-то нелепой, жестокой, несправедливой ошибке было отнято у него на заре времён.

Крылья. Его белые крылья, которых он был достоин больше, чем кто-либо другой на Небесах.


	36. Chapter 36

Вельзевул задумчиво листала тонкую картонную папку, к каким, по непонятной причине, питала особое пристрастие Дагон, и с каждой страницей выражение на её лице становилось всё более торжествующим. Будь лорд Ада человеком, она наверняка бы уже благодарила Бога за редкостную удачу. Но поскольку в Преисподней имя Всемогущей было не в чести, то благодарила она себя – за дальновидность и предусмотрительность, не позволившие отмахнуться от неожиданного звонка на принадлежащий сбежавшему ангелу смартфон.

Дагон поработала продуктивно, найдя даже ту информацию, которой, вполне вероятно, не было и у конкурентов Сверху. Хотя вряд ли смогла сделать из неё соответствующие выводы, судя по разочарованному выражению на лице. Впрочем, на это Вельзевул и не рассчитывала. Её никогда не хватало на что-то большее, нежели педантичное выполнение приказов и усмирение непокорных. В принципе, даже хорошо, что амбициозная герцог не проявляет достаточно ума, чтобы зарекомендовать себя перед лицом Владыки как тот, кто может более успешно заниматься управлением Преисподней.

Вельзевул задумчиво постучала пальцами по странице. Итак, художница. Неоригинально. Рай всегда питал слабость к смертным, проявляющим склонность к Творению. И прилагал все силы, чтобы развить и поддержать искру Её огня в душах. Но совершенно не учитывал других потребностей, свойственных смертным. Что, впрочем, было только на пользу Аду, поскольку значительная часть гениальных поэтов, музыкантов и художников в конце концов оказывались Внизу. Как и подавляющее большинство недооценённых гениев – к которым, без сомнения, принадлежала и эта неудавшаяся суицидница.

Она пролистнула пару страниц назад, чтобы освежить в памяти несколько прошедших мимо внимания подробностей. Неверный бойфренд, неожиданно разорвавшая контракт студия. На взгляд Вельзевул, правильно сделавшая, ни одной нормальной фирме (которые, как известно, малый филиал Ада) не нужны картины, заставляющие пускать счастливые слюни в радужных мечтах, вместо чтобы призывать покупателей отстёгивать денежки за очередную и даром не нужную им услугу. Не хочет торговать талантом? Зря, ни на что большее смертные всё равно не способны. Ах, тут ещё и какой-то неудачный конкурс… Полный набор. Странно, что Небеса ей не заинтересовались. Хотя… Надо будет уточнить, может, как раз и заинтересовались, но тоже решили ловить предателей на живца. Не самый удачный вариант. Рай может пойти на физическую ликвидацию, но не на поражение в битве за душу. Впрочем, она и не собиралась ставить конкурентов в известность. 

Вельзевул задумалась. Судя по той информации, что удалось собрать Дагон, предупредить об изменении планов Кроули свою протеже не потрудился. И это хорошо. Значит, у её подчинённых не возникнет особых сложностей с соблазнением обманутой и обиженной смертной. А даже если что-то пойдёт не так… Что ж, на самый крайний случай ангелу не придётся долго искать виноватого в очередной, на этот раз успешной, попытке самоубийства своей подопечной. 

Задумавшись на миг, она прищёлкнула пальцами, и мгновенно рядом вырос один из мелких демонов, вечно толкущихся поблизости в надежде обратить на себя внимание и заслужить благосклонность кого-нибудь из высших лиц Ада. Кажется, на этот раз это оказался кто-то из вчерашних протеже Кроули. Тем лучше, не так обидно будет списывать его, если он провалит миссию.

\- Твоё задание, - небрежно бросила она, взмахом руки отправляя почтительно склонившемуся в поклоне низшему демону папку с досье. – Сегодня до полудня она должна быть нашей. Можешь использовать любые средства. Справишься – займёшь место Кроули.

Демон замер, испуганно глядя на неё. Кажется, он уже успел проклясть своё стремление выслужиться, а ещё больше – свою расторопность, из-за которой сегодня на зов лорда Преисподней успел первым он, а не кто-нибудь из соперников.

\- Д-до полудня? – жалобно проблеял он, с явной надеждой на то, что повелительница оговорилась.

\- Именно. Сумеешь привести её душу в Ад за это время – будешь награждён. Если нет… Ты знаешь, что бывает у нас с нерасторопными.

\- Н-но… этого времени слишком мало!

\- Его достаточно, если работать нужным местом, а не тем, на чем ты обычно сидишь! 

Демон растерянно покосился себе за спину, и короткий гибкий хвост нервно дёрнулся. Судя по выражению обиженного раздумья, появившемуся на морде, именно этим местом демон обычно и думал, а сейчас изо всех сил пытался понять, какую ещё часть физической оболочки можно использовать для мышления. И почему она решила, что среди протеже Кроули контингент будет умнее, чем в свите Дагон?!

Вельзевул с досадой вздохнула и мысленно махнула рукой. Пусть, всё равно Кроули не вылезет из своего убежища, даже ради своей подзащитной: ангел ему при любом раскладе будет дороже, чем какая-то смертная.

\- Ты всё ещё здесь? Убирайся и принимайся за дело, если хочешь успеть хоть что-нибудь!

Демон обречённо вздохнул. И, вновь раболепно склонившись в поклоне, с почти неприличной скоростью выскочил из зала.

Вельзевул с досадой поморщилась, глядя ему вслед. Поколебалась – и вновь щёлкнула пальцами, вызывая одного из своих личных помощников.

\- Регул, для тебя задание, - не глядя на склонившегося в поклоне демона, бросила она. - Проследишь за тем Кроулевым выкормышем, что сейчас вышел из зала. Попытается сбежать или халтурить – уничтожишь. Его задача – довести до самоубийства смертную девчонку, но сомневаюсь, что ему хватит на это ума. Если до полудня он не справится, сделаешь всё сам. Не разочаруй меня.

Демон с почтением поклонился ещё глубже. Сверкнули в улыбке острые клыки. Миг – и он исчез из тронного зала.

Вельзевул тяжело вздохнула. Можно было отправить одного Регула. Мелкая шваль вроде ставленников Кроули, промышляющих мелкими грехами – лишь пустая трата её времени. И всё-таки, всё-таки… Возможно, её предчувствия её не обманывают, и напуганный бес попытается отыскать своего покровителя, надеясь на его защиту. На этом можно будет сыграть.

В принципе, она не слишком рассчитывала, что демон, имя которого ей даже лень было вспоминать, преуспеет. Но, с другой стороны, у него есть хороший стимул всё-таки постараться. За четыре часа, да ещё если смертная и так вполне готова совершить суицид, можно сделать многое. В этом случае она тоже только выиграет – попробовав на вкус смертный грех, демонёнок будет предан ей с потрохами. Ей, а не Кроули.

Но даже если его работу придётся выполнять Регулу…

Её губы искривила тяжёлая, мрачная улыбка. О, Кроули не стоило идти против Ада. Ему многое сходило с рук; и она, пожалуй, могла бы даже простить его нездоровую привязанность к белокрылому святоше. Если бы он просто тихо убрался с её глаз, прихватив с собой своего пернатого приятеля. Возможно, она бы даже прикрыла этих голубков от гнева Верхней конторы, при необходимости. 

Но Кроули предпочёл не сбежать, а восстать. Сорвать выверенный давным-давно план. Унизить её перед всеми эфирными и инфернальными существами и поставить Преисподнюю на грань гражданской войны – впервые за две тысячи лет, прошедшие после низведения герцогов, жирующих на амброзии и людских жертвах, до статуса надсмотрщиков и мелкой прислуги. Это прощать было нельзя. И Кроули заплатит за то, что предал Ад. 

Как и принципалит, убивший одного из самых преданных ей герцогов.

Жаль только, что Кроули так глупо распорядился своей свободой, когда срок их позорного проклятия почти подошёл к концу. У них был реальный шанс победить в этой битве, стать вновь собой, вновь вернуть себе крылья… Возможно даже, получить Её прощение – теперь, когда человечество доказало свою полную несостоятельность, и их мятеж, наконец-то, мог стать тем, чем и был: справедливым восстанием против глупого, ошибочного приказа. 

Видит Люцифер, она пыталась спасти его. Тянула время, надеясь, что этот идиот додумается сбежать сразу же после окончания Армагеддона. Дала ему почти целые сутки, которые ему не хватило ума использовать по назначению. И потом, даже после скандальной неудачи с казнью, оттягивала начало мести, давая Кроули возможность одуматься и прийти с повинной. 

Она не приказала убить ангела, как предлагали все её советники. Ждала, что Кроули придёт к ней – просить, торговаться, угрожать… Тот Кроули, которого она привыкла видеть рядом со своим троном, никогда не пошёл бы на открытое противостояние. Он умолял бы, предлагал компромисс, лгал… Это был хороший план. Почти идеальный. Новый герцог – вместо убитого Лигура. И новый низший демон, ради сохранения жизни которого Кроули будет выполнять все приказы, не позволяя себе больше никаких вольностей. Демоны, как гласит официальная версия, не знают привязанностей; но глупо не пользоваться знанием истинного положения дел, если это может принести пользу, не так ли? План был почти беспроигрышным.

…Почти. Кроули оказался куда безумнее и наглее, чем кто-либо мог предполагать. А ангел – крепче духом, чем думали и она, и её советники. На то, что он Падёт всего лишь от боли, она и не рассчитывала, нет. На страх перед новой пыткой, а быть может, и на чувство благодарности за якобы заступничество, надежды было больше. От первого мысленного договора с собственной совестью до Бездны путь – совсем не большой, хоть в первый момент он и кажется почти бесконечно длинным. Но Хастур, увы, оказался слишком прямолинеен и туп, чтобы суметь удачно разыграть эту карту. Слишком одержим страстью к мучительству и жаждой мести. Вот когда она пожалела, что первым в квартиру Кроули зашёл именно Лигур! Ведь, казалось бы, что может быть проще: показать предателю, чем чревата излишняя инициативность, довести его до состояния, когда даже новое предательство не будет казаться чрезмерной ценой за прекращение мучений. А в нужный момент - заступиться за приговорённого ангела, дать намёк на дальнейшее покровительство, ненавязчиво посоветовать быть смиреннее со своей будущей повелительницей…

_Пленник лежит на полу, крупно содрогаясь от боли и тяжело, прерывисто дыша. Сквозь стиснутые зубы то и дело прорываются сдавленные стоны, и он изо всех сил пытается их сдержать, но сил на это уже не хватает. В самом начале он даже не стонал. Гордый и упрямый, на удивление стойкий – кто бы мог подумать, что этот сибарит и бесхребетный приверженец греха чревоугодия окажется способен на такую выдержку? Вельзевул всегда трепетно берегла свои крылья, чудом уцелевшие во время Падения; она хорошо знает, какую боль причиняет изъятие даже самых мелких перьев. Щадить ангела, сорвавшего все планы и ставшего косвенной причиной брожения умов в Преисподней, причин не было. И всё-таки она почти сочувствовала ему._

_…Сначала он гордо молчал, только синие глаза метались по довольным задачей палачам с нескрываемым ужасом. Потом изо всех сил пытался не стонать. Теперь только слабо всхлипывает, с явным трудом сдерживая крик. Вельзевул ощущает слабый интерес: насколько хватило бы его стойкости, если бы Хастур продолжил экзекуцию? Но ей нужен Падший ангел, а не утративший разум от боли. А главное, ей нужен Кроули. Смиренный и готовый на всё ради сохранения жизни своего приятеля, а не обезумевший от ненависти мститель, забывший обо всём._

_Она раздражённо постукивает пальцами по подлокотнику трона и косится на Дагон. Та, похоже, искренне наслаждается зрелищем, забыв обо всём. Водное зеркало, подчиняясь желанию своей создательницы, приближает сцену, крупным планом показывая судорожно вздрагивающего всем телом ангела и его довольного палача. Хастур выпрямляется, с довольной ухмылкой поднимая за кончики перьев то, что осталось от правого крыла ангела после небрежного удара мечом. Он откровенно наслаждается мучениями своей жертвы. Вельзевул мысленно морщится, вновь невольно сожалея о том, что умный и умеющий разделять работу и удовольствие Лигур так глупо погиб – и именно тогда, когда он так нужен! А Хастур, помедлив несколько секунд, наклоняется к пленнику и плотно прикладывает вспыхнувший ярче адский к клинок к брызжущей кровью ране. _

_И лишь теперь Азирафаэль не выдерживает. Дикий, полный невыносимой боли крик разрывает гулкую тишину камеры, заглушая громкое шипение обугливающейся плоти. Лорд Ада даже несколько удивляется тому, что выдержка ангела закончилась именно теперь, а не минутой раньше. Ангел выгибается всем телом, словно пытаясь вырваться из рук палача. Будь на месте Хастура кто другой, возможно, ему это и удалось бы. На несколько секунд. Но Хастур не даёт пленнику не малейшего шанса. Нога в тяжёлом, земном ботинке упирается в поясницу ангела, не позволяя ему откатиться в сторону, свободная рука крепко вцепляется в шею, заставляя захлебнуться не криком уже, а придушенным хрипом. На лице демона написано искреннее, садистское наслаждение. Он буквально смакует мучения бьющегося, словно в агонии, ангела. Сладострастная улыбка и полуприкрытые в экстазе глаза больше подошли бы акту соития, нежели сцене, что сейчас разворачивается перед глазами Вельзевул. Однако Хастур, знает она, достаточно равнодушен к этому греху; зато все способы лишения разума, особенно посредством причинения боли, точно относятся к числу его любимых развлечений. Она почти готова остановить подчинённого, пока он окончательно не превратил ангела в утратившего рассудок безумца; но Хастур успевает опомниться сам._

_Отпустив горло пленника, он нехотя отводит меч он остатков его крыла и отступает назад, с презрением глядя на рухнувшего на пол и, кажется, потерявшего сознание Азирафаэля._

_Распластанное на полу белое крыло слабо вздрагивает, словно предчувствуя приближение своей очереди. А Вельзевул позволяет себе скупо усмехнуться. Готов. Остались последние штрихи. Это не должно быть сложно…_

Это не должно было быть сложно. Она продумала всё до мелочей. Когда это всё успело пойти не так?.. Ангел не должен был выдержать вербовку. Часом раньше или часом позже, до потери второго крыла или уже позже – он должен был сломаться. Не он первый, не он последний. Кто-то склоняется перед болью и желанием существовать, хотя бы в каком-то виде. Кого-то сталкивает в Бездну гнев и ненависть к мучителям. Одним хватает одного только страха за свою безопасность, других приходится, без преувеличений, проводить через все круги Ада. Но итог всё равно один. Система не знает сбоев.

…Не знала – до этого дня. Азирафаэль не Пал. Почти лишился разума от боли, растерял всю гордость, утратил волю к жизни – но к краю Бездны не приблизился ни на шаг. Нет, Вельзевул и не рассчитывала, что этот белокрылый кретин пойдёт на предательство. Ей это и не нужно было, в общем-то. Достаточно пробудить в нём ненависть – к палачам ли, к не спешащему на помощь Кроули… Много ли нужно?

Как оказалось, больше, чем у них было.

_\- Неправильный ответ, ангелочек, - проникновенным полушёпотом произносит Хастур; голос его почти бесстрастен, и лишь недобрая, предвкушающая ухмылка выдаёт его удовольствие от происходящего. Ангел молчит, крепко зажмурившись и прижавшись щекой к мокрому от крови полу. Только тяжело, судорожно хватает воздух ртом. _

_Хастур медлит ещё несколько секунд, давая тому передумать. Предложение о защите и покровительстве от одного из самых могущественных демонов Преисподней дорогого стоит. Вельзевул не сомневается, что Азирафаэль понимает это. Понимает очень хорошо. Кроули в опале, даже если его помилуют (а его, разумеется, помилуют, если он будет вести себя разумно – но об этом ангелу знать рано), даже если ему сойдёт с рук измена Аду, то всё равно он вряд ли сможет защитить недавно Падшего ангела от мести разозлённых демонов. Небеса от него отказались, на Земле ни одному из отступников не будет ни покоя, ни спасения; лишь Ад – единственное место, которое способно подарить и жизнь, и безопасность, а со временем, возможно – и власть._

_Хастур хмурится. Ждёт. На белом в синеву лице ангела – отчаяние и страх. Только вот колебания нет. Обречённое, тоскливое принятие своей судьбы. Вельзевул только мельком встречает измученный взгляд цвета чистейшей, горней вышины – и невольно вздрагивает, отшатываясь. _

_Бесполезно. Это всё бесполезно. Что-то пошло не так. Осознание приходит мгновенно, ослепительным ударом молнии. Свести с ума они его могут. Собственно, до этого уже недалеко. Заставить совершить хоть что-то, что этот пернатый придурок расценивает как предательство Кроули – нет._

_Проклятье. А ведь такой удачный был план…_

_Молчание затягивается. Настолько, что даже Хастур наконец понимает, что ждать ответа бессмысленно. Удивлённо, с брезгливым недоумением, пинает кусающего губы ангела в бок. Раздосадованно кривит покрытые язвами губы. А потом, холодно усмехнувшись, равнодушным движением придавливает распластанное крыло ботинком к полу._

_Азирафаэль дёргается, громко, судорожно вздыхая сквозь зубы. Но заговорить даже не пытается._

_Хастур вскидывает меч…_

…А план был действительно идеальный. Даже после того, как белокрылый безумец отказался Падать, всё ещё могло сложиться к полному удовлетворению владык Ада. Она всё рассчитала, сбоев быть не могло. Если и могло что-то заставить упрямого Кроули вновь подчиниться Преисподней, сковать его лучше всяких цепей, то это страх за жизнь своего пернатого приятеля. Ну и, конечно, возможность хотя бы изредка выбираться на так полюбившуюся ему Землю. Если у Кроули оставалась хоть капля мозгов, он должен был приползти на коленях, получив первую же из посылок, и униженно молить о прощении и возможности искупить свою вину. В крайнем случае, если бы даже с первого раза урок оказался недостаточно понятен, вторая посылка должна была заставить его бросить все дела – и примчаться, наконец, к её трону, чтобы спасти уже если не крылья, так хотя бы жизнь своего ангелочка.

Так и получилось, в общем-то. Почему же тогда в итоге всё пошло наперекосяк? 

Она рассчитала всё. Да. Кроме того, что Кроули посмеет явиться в Ад с полными карманами святой воды. Что ему хватит наглости пуститься в бега, вместо чтобы смиренно молить об аудиенции и думать, что у него есть такого, чем он может купить свою и своего приятеля жизнь. Недооценила. Кроули слишком отуземился. Заразился самоуверенностью смертных и глупым человеческим самопожертвованием. 

И – победил. 

На этот раз. 

Что ж, больше щадить глупца она не будет. Она могла бы простить Кроули многое, но только не повторное предательство. Если только сам Повелитель не потребует его себе… 

…Но он не потребует. Вельзевул не была даже уверена, что Люцифер услышал её слова об истинной сущности того, кого она до Армагеддона и той дерзкой остановки времени считала погибшим вместе с другими восставшими. Последнее время у неё всё четче зрело подозрение, что после отречения Антихриста Лучезарный полностью потерял и интерес к давнему соперничеству, и волю к борьбе. Что ж, за последнего своего брата, который до сих пор был рядом с ней, она тоже расплатится с предателем. Возмездие будет жестоким и справедливым.

Хотя она предпочла бы, чтобы её, некогда любимейший, брат по-прежнему был рядом с ней.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дорогие читатели, буду благодарна, если выскажете своё мнение))) А то я не понимаю, нужно ли вообще кому-нибудь то, что я сюда выкладываю.


	37. Chapter 37

Уильям изо всех сил старался не торопиться. По крайней мере идти не слишком быстро, чтобы не привлекать к себе ненужного внимания. Людей в церкви пока было совсем немного, но несколько прихожан стояли возле ворот церкви, не спеша расходиться после службы, а возле одной из могил в глубине кладбища неподвижно сидел пожилой мужчина, тихо рассказывая что-то двум улыбающимся портретам на широком надгробии. Пастор помнил его: несколько лет назад он потерял жену и единственную дочь – кажется, то была автомобильная авария. И с тех пор приходил сюда каждую субботу, к утренней мессе, оставаясь рядом со своей семьёй до полудня или немного дольше. Уильям, если говорить откровенно, сомневался, что несчастному вдовцу есть дела до куда-то спешащего священника. Но рисковать он не хотел.

…В том числе и потому, что не мог предсказать, как поведёт себя демон, если вместе со знакомым ему пастором в их ненадёжное убежище заявится кто-то ещё. И изо всех сил гнал от себя дурные мысли, боясь даже гадать, что могло случиться за прошедшие с его ухода три часа. Заутреня закончилась уже давно, но лишь сейчас он смог освободиться от всех неотложных дел, возложенных на него как на викария этого небольшого прихода. Сейчас он думал, что, возможно, можно было и нарушить устоявшиеся традиции немного. Это было бы более безопасно, чем оставлять двух потусторонних существ в полном одиночестве посреди склепа со сломанными вратами, где их мог застать любой человек, которому не посчастливилось бы забраться так глубоко в заброшенную часть церковного кладбища.

Едва ступив в осквернённый склеп, пастор с облегчением понял, что его страхи были напрасными. Перед ними открылась, поистине, пасторальная картина: светловолосый мужчина, которого прежде он видел только полумёртвым, а после просто крепко спящим, сидел прямо на исчерченной символами фанере, не слишком умело скрестив ноги в слабом подобии позы для медитации, с тоскливым видом разглядывая совершенно пустую стену гробницы. На его руках, обвившись вокруг правого предплечья диковинной лозой, спал уже знакомый Уильяму чёрно-алый змей, и ладонь ангела осторожно гладила его по чешуйчатой спине невесомыми, болезненно-бережными жестами. 

У пастора возникло ощущение, что его шагов человек (точнее, конечно, ангел, вряд ли демон соврал на этот счёт) вовсе не слышал. По крайней мере, когда Уильям протиснулся в широкий пролом и его длинная тень упала внутрь склепа, он вздрогнул и испуганно вскинулся, безотчётно-защитным жестом прижимая к себе даже не шевельнувшегося змея. Священник настороженно замер. Примирительно поднял руки перед собой, невольно пытаясь сообразить, стоит ли ожидать опасности от этого ангела. Которые, к слову, упоминаются не только как вестники Божьи, но и как его карающие персты. И, в теории, могут быть не менее опасны, чем порождения Преисподней. 

Мысли эти попахивали богохульством. Так что Уильям не стал их развивать. Вместо этого нервно прокашлялся и осторожно, не уверенный, что именно стоит говорить, негромко произнёс:

\- Рад видеть тебя в добром эээ… здравии. Азирафаэль, я так понимаю? Я обещал демону Кроули позаботиться о том, чтобы вас никто не заметил.

Он запнулся, не вполне уверенный, что выбрал верный тон. А светловолосый гость просветлел и неуверенно, но, без сомнений, облегчённо заулыбался.

\- О! – воскликнул он, глядя на не решающегося пока двигаться с места пастора, и Уильям увидел, как буквально вспыхивают внутренним светом яркие серо-голубые глаза. – Ну конечно же, это были вы! Простите мне мою невежливость! Разумеется, Кроули рассказывал мне о вас.

Он осторожно прикоснулся к голове спящего змея, неуверенно пошевелился, явно пытаясь встать, но не зная, как сделать это, не потревожив спящего демона. И после нескольких неловких попыток только вздохнул и улыбнулся с лёгким смущением.

\- Ох, простите, боюсь, мне придётся быть невоспитанным… 

Он запнулся, и пастор невольно улыбнулся в ответ. 

\- Уильям, - представился он. – Отец Уильям, пастор этого прихода. Впрочем, разумеется, «отец» в этом случае неуместен, скорее это я должен… хм…

Он на миг задумался, насколько уместным будет обращаться к посланнику Небес просто по имени. Но тут же отбросил эти мысли. Были вопросы и поважнее.

\- Никаких проблем не возникло, пока… - он покосился на выход, и ангел, разом погаснув, опустил взгляд. Уильям ощутил, как его пробирает нехороший озноб. – О, Господи… Кто это был?

\- Что? – непонимающе вскинул на него небесно-синие глаза ангел. Миг спустя лицо его вытянулось, и он, видимо, догадавшись о панических мыслях пастора, поспешно замотал головой. – Ох, нет, конечно, нет! Нас никто не потревожил, если вы имели в виду это… Ничего такого, что стоило бы беспокойства.

Он нервно рассмеялся и вдруг зажмурился, болезненно сглотнув.

Уильям сделал медленный медитативный вздох. Спокойно. По крайней мере, никаких разорванных на куски невезучих прихожан. Хочется в это верить. Что ещё могло случиться за два с небольшим часа в заброшенном склепе?

Господи. Да что угодно.

\- И всё-таки? – стараясь говорить спокойно, уточнил он. Светловолосый ангел прерывисто вздохнул. И, открыв глаза, взглянул на пастора – и тот на миг задохнулся от острого чувства вины, сочувствия и боли, плеснувшего из прозрачной синей глубины.

\- Святая земля, - с тоской прошептал ангел, вновь опуская голову и дрожащей ладонью проводя по спине неподвижного змея. – Б… благодать, и…

Он виновато улыбнулся бледными губами. 

\- Это… наверное, сложно объяснить.

Уильям задумался лишь на миг. В памяти ещё слишком жив был дикий, исступлённый крик демона, корчащегося на полу склепа, его болезненный жест, которым он баюкал у груди обожжённую руку, его слова, прозвучавшие, казалось, уже целую вечность назад: «_Святая земля… обжигает».

\- Ожоги очень серьёзны? – негромко спросил он. И, запоздало вспомнив, что так и стоит возле самого входа, неловко загораживая собой проход, переступил валяющийся на полу обломок мрамора, пробираясь, наконец, в гробницу. Краем глаза увидел, как судорожно дёрнулся кадык на горле ангела.

\- Чудовищны, - дрогнувшим голосом пробормотал он. – Я имею в виду… Были такими. Сейчас уже лучше, но всё же...

Он вновь умолк, а пастор наконец понял, что показалось ему странным во всём этом разговоре.

Демон за всё время ни разу не шевельнулся.

Подозрение вдруг обожгло болезненным ознобом, и Уильям, боясь увидеть подтверждение своим страхам, поспешно шагнул вперёд, склоняясь над сидящим ангелом и его неподвижной ношей. Ангел вскинул голову, и пастор, скорее машинально, чем из опасения нарваться на удар, приподнял раскрытую ладонь.

\- Позволь, я посмотрю. Не уверен, что мои знания подходят для демонов… 

На самом деле, он вообще не был уверен, что много сможет вспомнить из своего медицинского опыта. Несмотря на то, что во Вьетнаме он принадлежал к миссии милосердия, его участие в судьбе раненых заключалось в утешении страждущих и отпущении грехов тем, кому помочь было уже нельзя. Но Азирафаэлю, разумеется, знать об этом было необязательно.

Тем более что Уильям слабо представлял, чем он сможет помочь, если с демоном и впрямь всё… не слишком хорошо.

Но об этом задумываться не стоило тем более.

…Как выяснилось, если у демона и были проблемы со здоровьем, то явно не настолько серьёзные, как Уильям успел себе вообразить. Он успел только протянуть руку к чешуйчатой спине – какое там коснуться! – как жёлтые глаза резко открылись, и пастор едва успел отшатнуться, на дюйм избежав удара загнутых зубов. А Кроули вскинул голову, угрожающе покачиваясь вперёд-назад, и тихо, с недвусмысленной угрозой, зашипел.  
Пастор с трудом удержался от желания перекреститься. И, сглотнув, осторожно отступил ещё на шаг.

\- Кроули! – горестно ахнул ангел, поспешно перехватывая начавшего сползать вниз от резкого толчка змея. На лице его расцвела гремучая смесь тревоги, виноватого смущения и явного облегчения. – Что ты делаешь, дорогой мой! 

Пастора посетило странное ощущение, что возмущен Азирафаэль был в первую очередь малополезным для здоровья рывком, чем попыткой нападения на него. Впрочем, он достаточно много успел повидать в жизни, чтобы полностью разделять эту точку зрения, и вместо обиды просто тихо радовался тому, что реакция у него по-прежнему отличная. Спасибо Джессиным сорванцам.

А демон, несколько секунд посверлив его неподвижным взглядом, вдруг буквально сдулся. Только что шипел, покачивая узкой головой и пробуя воздух раздвоенным языком – а миг спустя обмяк и без сил стёк обратно на руки поспешно придержавшего его ангела. Измождённо закрылись янтарные глаза. Азирафаэль тяжело вздохнул и, виновато улыбнувшись Уильяму дрожащими губами, осторожно погладил змея по узорчатой спине.

\- Спи, дорогой мой… - беспомощно прошептал он, закусывая губу; и пастор с жалостью услышал, как срывается его голос. – Спи, ты в безопасности, обещаю… Мы оба в безопасности. Я разбужу тебя, если… Если что-то случится.

Змей слабо шевельнул головой. Словно кивнул – а быть может, и впрямь кивнул. И вновь замер. 

А ангел поднял на пастора подозрительно блестящие глаза и, улыбнувшись уже спокойнее, виновато пожал плечами.

\- О, я надеюсь, вы не пострадали, дорогой мой?

Уильям, стряхнув с себя задумчивость, тихо хмыкнул и покачал головой.

\- Разве что моя гордость. Не беспокойся, я сам виноват – стоило учесть, что после всех ваших приключений твой друг будет воспринимать за угрозу любого, кто попытается приблизиться к нему, пока он спит. Хотя… - тут он поймал себя на новой мысли и почувствовал, как губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке, а глубоко внутри вспыхивает тёплое, привычное чувство симпатии, - Боюсь, за угрозу _тебе_ я бы вовсе остался без руки… и без головы тоже.

И, не дожидаясь, когда стремительно краснеющий ангел найдётся с ответом, решительно кивнул на пролом в дверях, сквозь который лились не по-весеннему тёплые солнечные лучи.

\- Я обдумал то, что рассказал мне Кроули, и считаю, что этот склеп – плохо подходящее место, чтобы переждать опасность. Полагаю, искать вас будут не день и не два. Вам гораздо удобнее будет в служебной квартире. Сейчас почти все они пустуют, при церкви живу лишь я, остальные служители приходят только на день. Я подготовил для вас одну из них. Она, разумеется, тоже относится к церкви, но, в отличие от публичных помещений, не освящена. Думаю, там вам будет удобнее, чем в этом склепе.

Он покосился на спящего змея и с сочувствием добавил:

\- По крайней мере, теплее. Не хотел бы я быть холоднокровным и сидеть хоть сколько-нибудь долго на таком сквозняке…

Он осёкся. Ангел смотрел на него, распахнув глаза, и на лице его было написано такое искреннее изумление и благодарность, что Уильяму стало несколько неловко. Хм… В принципе, он мог его понять. Интересно, как часто священники за последние пару сотен лет приглашали демона погостить, практически, в собственную церковь, и при этом не питали тайного намерения расправиться с исчадием Ада?

Ангел, наконец, опомнился от своего ступора.

\- Ох… - потрясённо пробормотал он, глядя на пастора своими невозможно-синими глазами. – Уильям, дорогой мой, я даже не знаю, как могу благодарить вас… 

В голосе его звучало такое искреннее облегчение, что Уильяму стало даже несколько не по себе. Он скорее ожидал подозрительности и страха, чем такой непосредственной доверчивости. После всего, что эти двое, должно быть, пережили в Преисподней…

Хотя… И впрямь, речь ведь не о человеке.

\- Простого «Спасибо» будет достаточно, - слабо улыбнулся он этим светлым глазам. И глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как расслабляется где-то в груди натянутая, глухо звеневшая тревогой пружина. 

По крайней мере, там оба его гостя будут в безопасности. А у него будет время спокойно подумать, что делать дальше, не боясь за судьбу случайных прохожих…

Сбивчивые и даже чрезмерно, на взгляд пастора, импульсивные благодарности ангела он слушал краем уха. Сейчас его больше волновал вопрос, как донести наполовину опустошённое ведро, коробку с остатками свечей и приличного веса секатор одновременно, чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания своими прогулками туда-сюда. Ах да, ещё корзина. Поскольку ангел по-прежнему баюкал на руках уснувшего змея, и было сомнительно, чтобы у него нашлась лишняя конечность для этого безвкусного чуда галантерейной промышленности.

Новая мысль заставила его замереть на середине движения и задумчиво повернуться к Азирафаэлю.

\- Я так понимаю, - обречённо спросил он, окидывая взглядом успевшего подняться на ноги гостя, - что отправить своего друга в корзину ты не захочешь?

Ангел неуверенно покосился на корзину. На тяжёлое неподвижное тело в своих руках. Снова на корзину.

\- Ох… - сокрушённо пробормотал он, и Уильям буквально прочитал на лице ангела охватившие его сомнения. – Боюсь, это будет не слишком хорошей идеей… И потом, я бы не хотел, чтобы…

\- Неважно, - устало отмахнулся пастор, вдруг осознав, что это, на самом деле, уже почти не волнует его. Господи, среди его прихожан есть раскаявшийся мафиози, милая семья геев и дама более чем лёгкого поведения, с поразительной регулярностью приходящая раз в месяц на исповедь. Можно подумать, что мужчина средних лет в наполовину расстёгнутой рубашке с огромным удавом на руках может ещё кого-то удивить…

\- Неважно, - повторил он, с флегматичным каким-то фатализмом открывая корзину и разглядывая недвусмысленные изображения на её стенках. – Просто иди рядом со мной и делай вид, что всё в порядке.

«В крайнем случае, я всегда могу сказать, что ты пришёл посетить могилу какого-нибудь давно забытого всеми остальными предка», - мысленно закончил он про себя. 

Поймал полный искреннего недоумения взгляд ангела и, пожав плечами, составил в пустующую корзину всё то, что не могло расплескаться и вызвать потенциальный взрыв. То есть, всё, кроме ведра.

Это обещал быть весёлый день. Даже, возможно, веселее, чем прошедшая нескучная ночь…

***

Сьюзан казалось, что она сходит с ума.

Это было странное впечатление, очень рассудочное, не похожее на обычные её порывы-озарения, и одновременно глубоко нездоровое, похожее на алкогольный бред, наступающий после пятого стакана текилы, выпитого без закуски в компании в хлам обкуренных людей. Потому что окружающие, похоже, тоже были конченными безумцами. 

Чем ещё объяснить то, что никто, похоже, не видел в её поведении ничего странного? Что никто её, кажется, вообще не видел после возвращения из ветклиники, словно она вдруг превратилась в привидение?

…А может, так и есть? Быть может, ей просто показалось, что она спрыгнула с подоконника в комнату, на пол – не наружу? Может, на самом деле её тело сейчас валяется на тротуаре, между красно-белых полицейских лент? Она не ощущала себя мёртвой (или привидением, если уж на то пошло – хотя привидения, если верить фантастическим книгам, в отличие от трупов всё-таки могут мыслить). Но если она не могла вспомнить, почему оказалась на этом чертовом подоконнике – может, и в остальном её воспоминания ничего не стоят? Но ведь окно – вот оно, чуть ли не до середины заложенное разным хламом: она помнит, как бездумно наваливала на подоконник всё, что попалось под руку, надеясь, что в случае чего у неё хотя бы останется шанс опомниться, пока она будет пытаться открыть раму. Вот и красная точка с размазанной каплей крови на пальце – кажется, это был бокал. Или кружка из-под кофе? Несильную, но отрезвляющую боль она помнила хорошо. А вот что именно она расколотила об стену в отчаянной попытке вернуть себе хотя бы иллюзию контроля над собой…

…Сьюзан, чуть не опрокинув мольберт,сдёрнула с холста накрывающую его ткань и, не чувствуя пальцев, принялась наливать краску в палитру. Её надо успокоиться. Надо хоть немного отвлечься. Пока она и впрямь не сделала с собой что-нибудь… нехорошее. Захлёстывающая ненависть к себе и страх за Грэйс мешал связно думать. При одном воспоминании о неподвижном теле её ласковой малышки на металлическом ветеринарном столе внутри начинал подниматься удушливый чёрный ужас. Что, если что-то пойдёт не так? Что, если ей станет хуже? Если то, что напало на неё, найдёт её и там?!

Сьюзан даже сама себе боялась признать, что, если бы даже ей разрешили забрать Грэйс сразу, она бы придумала сотню причин, чтобы только оставить свою питомицу в ветлечебнице. Хотя бы на несколько дней. Хотя бы на эту ночь. Только не нести её домой, где…

Где что? Поселился полтергейст? Или она сама сошла с ума? Сьюзан могла поклясться, что не душила Грэйс. Она бы скорее сама сунула голову в петлю, но никогда бы не причинила боль своей малышке. Единственному существу, которое любило её бескорыстно, просто так, безо всяких условий. Никогда. Нет.

…Но тогда – что случилось утром? 

Всхлипнув, Сьюзан, не глядя, подтянула к себе безразмерный бежевый свитер: подарок мистера Фелла на рождество, безвкусная, но удивительно тёплая вещь, со старательно вывязанными на груди ангелочками и удобным отложным воротом. Трясущимися руками натянула его на себя. Расстроенно взялась было за подол, запоздало заметив, что надела его наизнанку – но почти тут же, забыв об этом, без сил уронила руки. Грэйс. Только бы она выжила. Только бы всё было хорошо. Пожалуйста, ну пожалуйста – пусть с её кошкой всё будет хорошо! 

Сьюзан почувствовала, как из горла, вопреки всем усилиям держать себя в руках, рвётся истеричный глухой вой – и, изо всех сил впившись зубами в рукав, принялась бездумно раскачиваться взад-вперёд.

При одном воспоминании о том, как всё утро нервничающая и шипящая непонятно на что Грэйс вдруг истошно, душераздирающе завыла, а потом, захрипев, рухнула на пол и начала корчиться в судорогах, в голове поднималась поднималась какая-то чёрная муть. За этим всепоглощающим ужасом даже обида на мистера Фелла и тоскливое осознание собственной никчёмности гасло, теряло остроту. Какая разница, господи, какая разница, что сказал ей этот добрый – как она считала – книголюб, какая разница, если Грэйс может больше никогда не запрыгнуть ей на грудь…

Острая боль в руке на какое-то время привела Сьюзан в чувство. На коже, даже сквозь рукав, отпечатался глубокий красный след от зубов. Она долго, прерывисто вздохнула, пытаясь успокоиться. И попробовала ещё раз мысленно восстановить события последних часов. Итак, сначала был звонок матери. Нет, он был позже, сначала она звонила мистеру Феллу. И Энтони. И снова мистеру Феллу. Кажется. Потом был скандал с мамой. Потом спящая на груди Грэйс вдруг вскочила, встопорщила шерсть и, глядя куда-то на дверь, злобно зашипела. Сьюзан тогда мельком бросила взгляд на висящее напротив входа зеркало – и чуть не поседела: на какой-то миг ей показалось, что прямо на неё пялится какая-то мерзкая рожа, похожая одновременно на человеческую и звериную, только гротескную, уродливую. Но, когда она в ужасе вскочила с кровати, поворачиваясь туда, ничего ни в зеркале, ни возле двери, разумеется, не было.

Она тогда здорово перепугалась. Как-то резко вспомнились все те фильмы ужасов, которые так любил смотреть её уже-не-бойфренд. Будь она посуеверней, точно бы поверила в привидения или бугимена. А так – всего лишь осмотрела стены и убила в углу возле двери непонятно откуда взявшегося паука. Грэйс, правда, это не успокоило; и глядя на забившуюся в угол кровати, нервно дёргающую хвостом сиамку, Сьюзан резко пожалела, что не купила спрей от насекомых, как советовала ей квартирная хозяйка.

Потом…

Потом воспоминания начинали путаться. Кажется, она ещё раз пыталась звонить Кроули. «Абонент выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети…» Это было? Вроде бы да. Это она уже помнила с трудом, потому что глухая обида на весь мир и желание закончить с этим дурацким фарсом раз и навсегда, бесследно прошедшее, казалось бы, после новогодних праздников, вновь поднялись в душе. Да с такой остротой, что пришла в себя она, уже дёргая ручку оконной рамы. 

Кажется, именно после этого Грэйс и начала биться в припадке. 

А дальше было такси, небольшая очередь в ветклинике, которую она, насколько помнит, бесцеремонно растолкала с истеричными криками о том, что её кошка умирает. Очень спокойный молодой ветеринар и капельница в неожиданно тоненькой лапке, с которой наспех обрили всю шерсть.

Как вернулась домой, Сьюзан не помнила. Зато точно помнила, как стояла на кухне, гладя ножом запястье, и никак не могла сбросить с себя жутковатое оцепенение. Отстранённое, неожиданно сладостное желание увидеть собственную кровь было почти непреодолимым. 

Потом снова звонил телефон. Два раза. Или три. Она не стала смотреть. 

Поймав себя на том, что сомнамбулически раскачивается на кровати, что-то бормоча себе под нос, Сьюзан вздрогнула и открыла глаза. Ну уж нет. Так она и впрямь скоро свихнётся.

Пошатываясь, она встала и, не сразу вспомнив, что хотела сделать, пошла в отгороженный занавеской закуток, где хранила готовые картины и чистые холсты. Может, если она начнёт новую картину, ей станет хоть немного полегче.

…И всё-таки – насколько она может верить своим воспоминаниям? Что из событий сегодняшнего дня было на самом деле, а что – лишь игра её воображения? Звонок мамы – был или нет? А та жуткая харя в зеркале, с алыми глазами и торчащими вверх клыками? И главное – тот дурацкий звонок от мистера Фелла, звонок, после которого она опомнилась уже, стоя на карнизе. Он – был, или всё-таки нет?

Мистер Фелл не мог такого сказать. Просто не мог. Сколько они знакомы, три месяца, четыре? Он ведь ни разу не попытался полапать её, не сделал ни одного пошлого намёка. Чёрт, да он на её глупую шутку об обнажённых натурщицах так покраснел, словно она позвала его поучаствовать в оргии. Даже если ему стало скучно с ней – разве он мог сказать… сказать то, что сказал?

А что такого он сказал, если вдуматься? Мало ли, что ей казалось. С чего она взяла, что ему от неё нужно что-то другое, чем другим мужикам? Такие вот ванильно-ласковые дядечки, похожие на розовых пони, чаще всего и оказываются маньяками и педофилами…

Мысль была мерзкой. Грязная, несправедливая, чужая какая-то мысль. На миг её вновь показалось – видит тот недобрый липкий взгляд, что померещился в зеркале утром…

…И всё-таки, разговор был. Если в зрительные галлюцинации она ещё может поверить, то слуховые у художников не…

«Ага, и Ван Гог тоже не был психом», - ехидно произнёс голос в её голове. Голос, неприятно похожий на её собственный и одновременно чужой. 

Кисть дёрнулась в её руках; задетая палитра дёрнулась, и тёмно-карминная густая капля плюхнулась на пол, мгновенно расплескавшись в стороны. Сьюзан, всхлипнув, отшатнулась. Зажмурилась, судорожно хватая воздух, с каким-то беспомощным ужасом ощущая знакомое чувство подступающего шквала. Чёрный беспросветный смерч – только ты, Дороти, не внутри него, и не спрячешься в домике…

Она выронила кисть и, пошатнувшись, вцепилась трясущимися руками в хрустнувший холст. Какой-то частью сознания, ещё цепляющейся за рассудок, она видела, как растекается по полу краска, поймала себя на мысли, что джинсы теперь только выбрасывать…

Давление удушливого шквала нарастало. Сильнее, сильнее, и кажется, ещё миг – и подступающая удушливая злоба, отчаяние, ужас разорвёт её, раздавит, как пустую ракушку…

Мелькнул перед глазами осколок чашки. И на миг желание прижаться к нему шеей, рвануть изо всех сил, почувствовать, как под под острым краем расходится кожа, стало совершенно непереносимым. Сводящее с ума, в клочья раздирающее давление – словно удавка на горле. Если полоснуть углом, станет легче…

Она закусила губу, чувствуя, как во рту становится противно-солоно. И, зажмурившись, изо всех сил швырнула чёртов осколок в стену. А потом глубоко вздохнула, набирая в лёгкие воздуха - и заорала. Бездумно, яростно, с каким-то почти мазохистским восторгом, чувствуя, что ещё миг – и бушующий внутри шквал эмоций просто разорвёт её.

Звон фарфорового куска о стену не помог. Только всколыхнул слепую ненависть внутри, заставляя буквально задохнуться бешенством и мучительным желанием разрушать. Это было страшно. И пугающе приятно. …А ощущение взгляда в спину вдруг дрогнуло. Словно отшатнулась, истаивая, какая-то грязная тень. И тогда Сьюзан, не глядя, схватила первое, что попалось под руку и, не прекращая орать, с размаху запустила это что-то туда же, в стену. С каким-то злым удовлетворением ощутила, как болезненно заныло плечо. И, больше не думая ни о чём, содрала с мольберта подрамник вместе с холстом. Хрустнула плотная ткань, отдаваясь внутри какой-то радостной дрожью.

И, лишь когда ломать в тесной комнате стало уже нечего, Сьюзан без сил рухнула на кровать, тяжело дыша и бездумно глядя в потолок. Давящий шквал внутри стих, сменившись приятным, сонным равнодушием. Чёрт, да даже если мистер Фелл просто всё это время хотел её трахнуть – какая разница? Ей было интересно, ей было не скучно, она была на выставках, на которые никогда бы не смогла попасть, даже если бы по-прежнему работала – плохо, что ли? 

…Плохо, на самом деле, очень плохо – она ведь почти поверила в то, что кому-то может быть нужна. Нужна она, она сама, а не возможность завалить её в постель… Чёрт, ну почему всё так?! Нажрался мистер Фелл, что ли? Никогда она у него не слышала такого тона… Да и словечек таких тоже, на каком порносайте он мог такого набраться? Обидно, как же обидно – вот такой плевок, и когда? Тогда, когда она уже почти поверила, что не все люди – моральные уроды! Всё-таки ангелов не существует, в каждом дохрена дерьма, и стоит только толкнуть, так завоняет… Права была мама, выходит.

Она сдавленно, зло рассмеялась. И тут же задохнулась, захлебнулась смехом, как водой. И, судорожно ловя воздух ртом, затряслась от сдавленных рыданий. Нечестно. Так нечестно. За что с ней так?  
Если сегодня позвонит мистер Кроули и выдаст что-то в таком же роде – она точно не выдержит. Это будет уже слишком. 

Сьюзан, с ненавистью взглянув на расписанный потолок, всхлипнула уже в голос и, рывком перевернувшись на бок, уткнулась лицом в подушку.

…И всё-таки, пусть лучше позвонит. По крайней мере, тогда будет понятно, есть ли смысл цепляться за эту дурацкую жизнь, где она даже родственникам нужна только как повод обсосать очередной её провал…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пожалуйста, напишите ваши впечатления от этой главы! Ваши отзывы приносят мне много радости и мотивируют меня на написание продолжения)))


	38. Chapter 38

Мухи в начале апреля в центре Лондона - явление примерно столь же редкое, как и беременный жираф в том же самом Лондоне. 

Впрочем, нет, пожалуй, жирафа встретить будет проще; в конце концов, двери знаменитого Лондонского Зоопарка открыты с десяти до семнадцати, ежедневно, без перерывов и выходных. А вот разводить насекомых семейства двукрылых короткоусых в промышленных масштабах никому из биологов, даже в таком большом городе, пока что в голову не приходило. 

Поэтому невысокий, затянутый в криво сидящий офисный костюм черноволосый человек неопределённого пола, с раздражением расхаживающий по открытой беседке неподалёку от набережной Темзы, мог бы привлечь к себе нездоровое (и, скорее всего, последнее для любопытного неудачника) внимание. На счастье редких прохожих, в этот по-весеннему промозглый день облицованная мрамором беседка не вызывала желания посетить её. Поэтому никто не обратил внимания, в какой момент человек резко повернулся ко входу, а в пустом проёме появился силуэт высокого представительного джентльмена в безукоризненном костюме.

\- Вельзевул, - сухо улыбнулся вновь прибывший, галантно прикладывая два пальца к воображаемой шляпе.

\- Почему так долго? – вместо ответа раздражённо откликнулась… да, определённо _откликнулась _та, поскольку в настоящий момент (как и последние полтора века, с расцветом феминистического движения) выглядела как несколько сутулая, плоская как вобла женщина с недовольно поджатым ртом и узкими глазами потомка китайских рабочих.

Джентльмен вместо ответа приподнял палец, призывая ко вниманию; и ровно три секунды спустя в воздухе разлился громкий, тягучий звон: Биг Бен отбивал полдень. (Откровенно говоря, это обещало стать причиной огромного переполоха и массы объяснительных записок, которые будут вынуждены написать служащие знаменитых башенных часов в следующие дни – поскольку колокола Биг Бена были уже два года как сняты на реставрацию, и возвращение их не планировалось ещё как минимум год. Но пунктуального джентльмена это, разумеется, не должно было волновать.)

\- Итак, о чём уважаемый противник хотел поговорить? – прохладно уточнил он, когда звон затих. Названная Вельзевул слегка поморщилась.

\- Ад требует выдачи Кроули и Азирафаэля, - мрачно отчеканила она. – В противном случае я аннулирую наше соглашение.

На породистом лице наконец отразилось что-то вроде вежливого недоумения.

\- Извини, что? С чего ты взяла, что они у нас?! Я думал, что ваше мероприятие с… хм… призванием Кроули к ответственности закончилось тем же, чем и наше – признанием нейтралитета этих отступников? О, разумеется, временного!

\- Именно, - на пару градусов холоднее кивнула его собеседница. – Временного. Ад не намерен терпеть безнаказанность этих ублюдков, Гавриил! Я была вынуждена отпустить Кроули, чтобы не допустить бунта. Но это не означает, что я намерена спустить ему и его пернатому приятелю всё, что они натворили. И я считала, что у нас перемирие - поэтому сейчас я здесь и требую ответа, почему _ваши _вмешиваются во внутренние дела Ада?!

\- Наши? Дорогуша, ни один ангел даже не смотрел в сторону ренегатов, за это я могу поручиться! И я напоминаю, что мы закрыли глаза на то, что вы похитили пусть и изменившего Свету, но всё-таки принципалита. И делаю это именно в соответствии с перемирием!

\- При чём здесь ангелы?! – вдруг взорвалась Вельвезул, рывком приближаясь к собеседнику и запрокидывая голову, чтобы впиться в сиреневые глаза архангела горящим от ярости взглядом. – Мне плевать на всех твоих ангелов вместе взятых, от них всё равно никакого толку, Ад уничтожил бы вашу армию за пару минут, если бы только нам не помешали! Но люди – это уже слишком! Куда смотрят Небеса, если служители вашей церкви набрались наглости похищать приговорённых преступников прямо Снизу?!

Гавриил оцепенел.

\- Лю-ди?.. – по слогам, словно не в силах поверить в услышанное, повторил он. Вельзевул с раздражением махнула рукой, визуализируя в воздухе схематическое изображение карты Лондона с подсвеченной алым точкой.

\- Они были перемещены на Девятый Круг, для усмирения. Но прежде, чем за ними успели прийти и переправить их в приготовленное для казни помещение, открылся портал. Призывающий портал, - с нажимом уточнила князь Ада, складывая руки на груди. – И заканчивался он на территории кладбища церкви Святого Олафа. Тебе ещё нужно какое-то доказательство, пернатый?!

Гавриил ошарашенно молчал.

\- Хм… - неуверенно повёл он наконец головой, явно пытаясь найти какие-то более уместные слова. Слегка поморщился, когда одна из жирных мух чуть было не врезалась прямо ему в лицо. И, прокашлявшись, переспросил:

\- Портал? На Харт-стрит?

\- На Харт-стрит, - сквозь зубы подтвердила Вельзевул. - В склеп одного из _ваших _ покойников. Это нарушение договорённости, Гавриил. 

Тот наконец пришёл в себя.

\- Хм… - с трудом возвращая себе независимый вид, пробормотал он. – Ну… Я думаю, это можно назвать справедливым. У вас остался Азирафаэль, и…

Он осёкся. Лицо князя Ада окаменело, глаза недобро сощурились, становясь ещё уже.

\- У нас _не осталось_ Азирафаэля, - рявкнула Вельзевул, делая особое ударение на «не». – Ты меня слушал, Гавриил, Бог бы тебя побрал?! Их втянуло в вызывающий портал. Обоих!

В беседке повисло потрясённое молчание. Лишь громкое жужжание мух да слабый плеск речных волн нарушали эту мёртвую тишину.

\- Обоих? – отступил на шаг архангел. Нервно дёрнул щегольский серый шарф, словно тот душил его. Прошептал вдруг севшим голосом: 

\- Но… это же невозможно! Подожди, Вельзевул, вы что… сумели-таки заставить его Пасть?!

\- Судя по тому, что он уничтожил святой водой Хастура, а позже был замечен нашим наблюдателем свободно разгуливающим по церковному кладбищу чуть ли не в обнимку со священником – очевидно, нет, - сухо отозвалась та. – И я очень рассчитываю на официальные извинения. Если, разумеется, выходки этого грёбаного ангелочка – не официальная позиция Рая.

Гавриил всё ещё выглядел более напуганным, чем раздражённым.

\- Ты что-то путаешь, - с высокомерной досадой бросил он – но едва заметно подрагивающий голос выдавал его с головой. – Ангела невозможно призвать с помощью портала. Мы приходим, когда хотим сами. Даже на зов. Лишь вы, Падшие, вынуждены являться неграмотным смертным, если те сумеют правильно начертить призывающую пентаграмму!

Вельзевул вместо ответа бросила на него такой взгляд, что архангел осёкся и, неуютно откашлявшись, отвернулся, делая вид, что вдруг заинтересовался открывающимся пейзажем.

\- Хм… Ну что ж, если ты так говоришь… Мы проверим полученные сведения, - поймал ещё более недобрый взгляд и раздражённо пожал плечами. – Ах, ну и разумеется, если демон Кроули действительно находится на территории церкви, он будет выдан Аду! 

\- Оба, - отрезала Вельзевул. – Нам нужны оба. Этот белокрылый ублюдок убил моего герцога. И напугал низших демонов так, что мы теперь вынуждены подавлять бунт! 

Гавриил слабо поморщился.

\- Мы обсудим это, - уклончиво согласился он.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, исчез в разряде молнии.

В воздухе повис свежий запах озона. Вельзевул ещё какое-то время постояла, со злостью сверля взглядом пустое место, оставшееся от её собеседника. Потом дёрнула покрытой язвами губой, и под её ногами вспыхнуло багровое пламя.

Миг – и на площадке остался лишь быстро оседающий холмик оплавленного цемента, да и тот стремительно остывал, сливаясь с окружающей поверхностью.


	39. Chapter 39

\- Здесь вы будете в безопасности, - проговорил отец Уильям, пропуская ангела вперёд себя в небольшую прихожую. 

Азирафаэль неуверенно перешагнул порог и окинул взглядом их новое жилище. 

Квартира и впрямь была небольшой. Из прихожей, в которой нашлось место лишь для обувной полки, резной деревянной вешалки и настенного зеркала, открывались всего две двери. И, если одна была буквально окутана плотным облаком эмоций, мыслей, чувств, неизбежно скапливающихся в любом помещении, где долгое время живут люди, то от второй тянуло не столько даже запустением, сколько печалью и лёгким флёром заброшенности, свойственных старым домам, которые давно покинули хозяева, и лишь уборщики приходят время от времени, чтобы смахнуть пыль с мебели и открыть окна свежему воздуху.

\- Правая дверь, - негромко подсказал пастор, подтверждая его предположение. – Дом строили для семьи отца Джереми. А мне столько комнат просто ни к чему.

Азирафаэль понимающе вздохнул. Джереми, старого пастора церкви святого Олафа, он помнил. Как и его тихую набожную жену и двух очаровательных девочек. Тогда, после войны, он старался присматривать за реставрацией церкви, чувствуя невольную вину за перенаправленную Кроули бомбу. И сейчас никак не мог отрешиться от мысли, что всё происходящее с ними – по-прежнему часть некоего… да нет, не некоего, а Непостижимого, плана. Впрочем, возможно, дело было в Кроули, наверняка придумавшем собственный план по его спасению из Ада?

Ангел тяжело вздохнул. Да, это вполне в духе Кроули… Он осторожно погладил большим пальцем голову свернувшегося у него на руках змея. Тот даже не шевельнулся, то ли успев вновь заснуть за время короткого пути от склепа, то ли просто не желая понапрасну тратить силы. А священник тем временем уже распахнул перед ними дверь и посторонился, пропуская их вперёд.

…Небольшая, выходящая окнами на восток гостиная выглядела на удивление уютно. Бывший хозяин апартаментов, судя по всему, имел отличный вкус: неброская бежево-коричневая гамма была разбавлена слегка потрёпанным, но всё ещё крепким тёмно-зелёным ковром, а мебель (наверняка приобретённая сразу после ремонта в пятидесятых, но на удивление хорошо сохранившаяся) была подобрана в одном стиле и идеально соответствовала друг другу. Ничего лишнего: небольшой письменный стол с простым, но крепким деревянным стулом у окна, ещё один стол, круглый, накрытый старомодной скатертью с бахромой – у противоположной стены, прямо под свисающей с потолка лампой. Два кресла с деревянными подлокотниками и отлично гармонирующими со скатертью накидками. А в дальнем углу – невысокий комод и несколько книжных полок. Ни телевизора, ни компьютера не было.

\- Здесь… очень уютно, - удивлённо проговорил Азирафаэль после минутного молчания. Обернулся к вошедшему вслед за ним священнику и искренне добавил, - Спасибо вам, дорогой мой! Я даже ожидать не смел, что…

\- Не стоит, - слабо улыбнулся Уильям. – Это, возможно, единственное, что я могу сейчас для вас сделать, но отказать вам в убежище было бы просто преступлением. Господь учил не отказывать в помощи страждущим. Тем более что я видел, что сделал ради твоего спасения демон Кроули, и оставить его в холодном склепе, где даже пол обжигает его…

Азирафаэль зябко поёжился. Он предпочёл бы не вспоминать слишком много тот склеп. Для него самого там было не так уж и холодно, но Кроули… О да, ангел представлял, что должен был чувствовать теплолюбивый змей в той сырой прохладе.

Он вновь почти безотчётно провёл ладонью по гладкой чешуйчатой спине и, вздохнув, оглядел комнату уже более прицельно. Кроули, скорее всего, потребуется место, где он сможет спокойно отоспаться…

И лишь теперь он заметил в противопложной стене простую деревянную дверь, почти сливающуюся по цветовой гамме с оттенком бежевых обоев. 

\- Там… спальня?.. – неуверенно уточнил он, поспешно вспоминая, как называли люди то место, где у них обычно располагалась кровать и… что ещё требовалось им для отдыха? Сам ангел во сне не нуждался, считая его лишней тратой времени, но помнил, что в квартире Кроули была огромная, можно сказать даже гигантская, кровать.

Пастор кивнул.

\- Да. К сожалению, кровать всего одна… Впрочем, вторую можно взять из моей комнаты, всё равно я последние годы чаще ночую на диване в кабинете. Думаю, не будет слишком сложно перенести её сюда. 

\- Что? Ах, нет, нет… Не стоит беспокойства, нам вполне хватит одной, - вынырнув из своих мыслей, поспешно успокоил священника Азирафаэль. Последнее, чего он хотел – это лишать человека, спасшего им жизнь, привычного комфорта. Даже если тот не покривил душой насчёт кабинета. Да и потом – зачем им вторая кровать?..

Он задумался на миг, не уверенный, стоит ли посвящать смертного в такие тонкости, но все-таки решил, что Уильям определённо заслужил откровенности:

\- Кроули нравится спать, но я, если честно… Не нахожу этот процесс слишком интересным. Не думаю, что мне захочется пробовать это сейчас…

Он смущённо пожал плечами и, не удержавшись, вновь осторожно провёл ладонью по спине дремлющего на его руках змея. «Потерпи, дорогой мой,» - мысленно попросил он, вздрагивая от невольной жалости: пальцы отчётливо ощущали неровность чешуи там, где остались не до конца залеченные ожоги, да и температура его, на взгляд Азирафаэля, была намного ниже нормы. Кроули, разумеется, не ответил. Даже не шевельнулся, и в сердце ангела опять шевельнулась тупая игла: Кроули был совершенно измучен.

Пастор, тем временем, выглядел несколько удивлённым. Но, помолчав несколько секунд, решил не заострять внимание на странностях ангельской физиологии и только кивнул.

\- Тем лучше. Дверь в уборную в спальне… если, разумеется, вам это нужно. 

Азирафаэль почувствовал себя несколько глупо. Уборная? Что они должны туда убирать? 

Потом сообразил, о чём речь, и облегчённо заулыбался.

\- Ах, да… Место, где люди справляют естественные нужды! О, это эээ… это отлично, уверен, это крайне необходимое помещение.

Уильям закатил глаза.

\- Да, пожалуй, - скрывая улыбку, согласился он. Потом, посерьёзнев, вздохнул и осторожно поставил корзину на стол. – Азирафаэль, я вынес отсюда все освящённые предметы и, думаю, твой друг сможет без опасений ходить по этим комнатам – они никогда, насколько я знаю, не освящались. Но службы в храме идут каждый день; к счастью, сегодня вторник, но завтра, кроме основных молебнов, будет ещё и литания. Надеюсь, Кроули знает, что делает. Я не уверен, что в такой близи от зала богослужений эта корзина защитит его полностью. В любом случае, если вы поймёте, что вам нужно что-либо, вы можете обращаться ко мне в любое время. Мои комнаты прямо рядом с вашими, дверь налево. Если меня там нет, ты сможешь найти меня в самой церкви.   
Азирафаэль ответил не сразу. Нет, не то чтобы он забыл о губительном воздействии на демонов церковной благодати… И не то чтобы он решил, что Кроули теперь всё это не страшно – наоборот. Но… 

Да, вынужден был признаться он себе: о близости колокольни и зала богослужений он не подумал. Он был просто слишком рад уйти подальше от того промозглого склепа, в котором змеиное тело Кроули медленно остывало, даже крепко прижатое к его груди. От белокаменного пола, на котором ему мерещились следы крови и несуществующие пятна гари…

Он прерывисто вздохнул. Бережно опустил ладонь на голову тревожно зашевелившегося, словно демон даже сквозь сон ощутил его испуг, Кроули. И через силу улыбнулся пастору.

\- О, я думаю, мы справимся с этим… До вечерней службы ещё есть время, не так ли? Уверен, мы… мы найдём способ.

\- Очень хорошо, - с облегчением кивнул священник. – В таком случае, обустраивайтесь. Не знаю, нужна ли вам пища… В любом случае, я готовлю себе и буду рад разделить с вами обед. А сейчас, прошу прощения…

Он поспешно вытащил из корзины сложенные туда вещи и, ободряюще улыбнувшись Азирафаэлю, заторопился к выходу.

Уже выходя, остановился на пороге, вспомнив что-то, и, оглянувшись, напомнил:

\- Я оставил ведро со святой водой в холле. Здесь стул, слева. Возможно, тебе она ещё понадобится. 

И, не дожидаясь ответа, мягко прикрыл за собой дверь.

Азирафаэль устало опустил веки. Святая вода. Конечно. Пожалуй, ему и впрямь придётся воспользоваться её помощью – он слишком истощён, а значит, на восстановление сил обычными способами уйдёт непозволительно много времени. Он сможет выпить несколько глотков – прямо в холле, можно даже не заносить смертельно опасное ведро в комнаты, где, возможно, будет ходить Кроули…

Да. Определённо.

Но сначала…

Тяжело вздохнув, он одной рукой неловко взялся за ручку двери в спальню и толкнул её. Дверь не поддалась. Ещё одна попытка – с тем же результатом. Наконец, Азирафаэль запоздало сообразил, что у дверей, как правило, есть два направления движения. И на этот раз она открылась без возражений.

Азирафаэль перешагнул порог и неуверенно замер. На миг ему показалось, что он ошибся дверью и попал в ту самую… да, в уборную. Но нет, кажется, там должно быть что-то другое. Но ведь в спальне должна быть кровать, разве нет? 

Ему потребовалось почти полминуты, чтобы сообразить, что странное узкое сооружение, занимающее почти всю стену справа от двери, и есть кровать. В смысле, спальное место. Просто… немного не такое, какую он запомнил по бессонной ночи перед их неудавшейся казнью.

\- Ох, кажется, это будет несколько сложнее, чем я думал… - растерянно пробормотал Азирафаэль, окидывая взглядом крошечную комнату. Она была выдержана в тех же неброских тонах, что и гостиная, чем вызывала не вполне уверенную, но явную симпатию букиниста, не одобряющего вызывающих современных дизайнов. (Азирафаэль представил, как будет кривиться Кроули, когда проснётся и увидит своё новое жилище на ближайшие дни, и не смог сдержать невольной улыбки.) Её прежний обитатель явно пытался сделать её уютной, и это у него вполне получилось. Маленький комод возле кровати, платяной шкаф у стены, две книжные полки в узком простенке между дверью и окном – здесь явно жили, и жили долго. Достаточно долго, чтобы мебель обтёрлась и буквально слилась с интерьером, заняв ровно те места, в которых каждый предмет смотрелся наиболее уместно. Так что скудность обстановки не была проблемой. Проблема была, скорее, как раз в том, что Азирафаэлю комната _понравилась_. А это означало, что Кроули, предпочитающий ультрамодный хайтек в интерьере и одежде, будет, мягко говоря, не в восторге. И в лучшем случае его ожидает масса едких комментариев и презрительных ремарок. В худшем…

О худшем Азирафаэль постарался пока что не думать. Вряд ли доброму отцу Уильяму понравится, что его гости без спросу меняют мебель и обои. Но, с другой стороны, он всегда может убедить Кроули вернуть всё, как было… или сделать это сам, если демон вдруг упрётся.

Вздохнув, Азирафаэль прошёл к неширокой кровати и, поколебавшись, уселся на самый краешек. 

\- Кроули, - негромко окликнул он, осторожно поглаживая змея по узкой голове. – Мне кажется, тебе стоит сейчас проснуться. Я… Ты слышишь меня, дорогой мой?

Кроули не отреагировал. Только раздвоенный язык выскользнул изо рта и тут же спрятался обратно, показывая, что демон все-таки не совсем спит.

Азирафаэль помедлил минуту. Потом тяжело вздохнул и беспомощно оглядел скудный интерьер. Кажется, ему предстоят непростые несколько часов…

***

\- Мисс? Мисс, вам нужна помощь?

Голос. Незнакомый, участливый. Сьюзан через силу, с трудом вынырнув из своих мыслей, обернулась. Всё казалось зыбким, нереальным. Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что пожилая женщина в светлом пальто ей не мерещится.

\- Н… Нет, всё нормально… - пробормотала она наконец, как сквозь сон, слыша собственный запинающийся голос. И заставила себя улыбнуться.

Кажется, этого лучше было не делать. Взгляд из встревоженного стал откровенно подозрительным, и Сью запоздало сообразила, как она выглядит: заляпанные пятнами краски джинсы, такая же грязная рубашка, домашний свитер с ангелочками, подаренный на рождество мистером Феллом – она бы никогда в здравом уме не надела этот ужас на улицу, но тогда ей было всё равно… И поверх этого – длинный, за бешеные деньги заказанный на Е-Бей «докторский» полосатый шарф. Ах, да, ещё на коленях – огромное пятно. Кажется… да, верно, красное. И наспех замотанная бинтом рука. Тоже – с пятнами. Чёрт, а ведь ей сейчас вызовут Скорую…  
И хорошо, если не полицию.

Сьюзан вдруг запоздало сообразила, что всё это время женщина продолжала что-то говорить. И поспешно встряхнулась. Чёрт, надо что-то отвечать, срочно!

\- Я в порядке, правда! Просто… - она запнулась, изо всех сил пытаясь выцарапать из тумана в голове хоть какие-то связные идеи. С радостью ухватилась за разумную мысль. – Поссорилась с парнем. 

На лице женщины отразилось понимание и искреннее сочувствие.

\- О, быть может, вас проводить? Где вы живёте?

«Нет, ни в коем случае, куда угодно – только не туда!»

Паническая мысль ударила, как иглой поддых. Сьюзан испуганно отшатнулась. И тут же, запоздало сообразив, как это должно выглядеть, поспешно сказала вслух:

\- Нет-нет, не надо! Я… 

Она огляделась, ища путь к отступлению. И вдруг с удивлением поняла, что ноги, без помощи головы, принесли её почти к магазинчику мистера Фелла. Только завернуть за угол…

Безумное облегчение вдруг затопило её. 

\- Всё хорошо… - уже искреннее пробормотала Сьюзан, устало прикрывая глаза. – У меня рядом живёт… дядя. Я поживу у него.

И почему-то на эту ложь ничто не дёрнулось внутри. Она, наверное, и впрямь сошла с ума. Демоны в зеркале, голоса в голове, провалы в памяти… Наверное, он и впрямь звонил. Быть может, извинялся за то, что она напрасно прождала его полтора часа у галереи. Мало ли, что придумала её поехавшая крыша? Мистер Фелл поможет. Может быть, и Энтони будет там. Почему-то Сьюзан казалось, что он не посчитает её ненормальной.   
Ей нужен хоть кто-то, кто скажет ей, что делать.

Не к родителям же, в самом деле, ей идти?

…То, что мистера Фелла может просто не быть дома, до неё дошло, лишь когда она уткнулась носом в знакомую дверь. И, не веря себе, два раза, чуть ли не по слогам, прочитала: «Закрыто».

\- Твою мать… - тихо проговорила Сьюзан, потерянно глядя на дверь. И куда ей идти теперь? И впрямь, что ли, в полицию? «Помогите, за мной кто-то следит, я видела его в зеркале, а ещё я жгла зверобой и кто-то начал кашлять?» Класс. Её просто отправят в психушку. Может, и правильно сделают, только вот, если ей не мерещится это всё, то там эта тварь её точно достанет. Она и так с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не выйти сейчас на дорогу, прямо перед несущимися машинами. И с каждым часом продолжать убеждать себя в том, что она зачем-то нужна в этом идиотском мире, становится всё сложнее…

Нет, в полицию нельзя. К родителям – тоже. Она и так в последний момент опомнилась в прошлый раз. Боль уже не отрезвляет, скорее, пьянит, как забористая такая травка. Первый же едкий комментарий мамочки или сестрицы – и она покойник. Папа, конечнно, поддержит и попытается утешить… как он это понимает. И потому даже приближаться к нему в таком состоянии нельзя. Его любовь может скорее удушить, чем помочь удержаться на плаву. Маленькая девочка выросла, и у неё настоящие взрослые проблемы. Их не решишь поглаживанием по головке или огромным мороженым.

Но куда же ей идти? 

…А может, и впрямь – хватит уже тянуть?

Последняя мысль слишком сильно смахивала на тот, чужой, голос, вкрадчивый и обманчиво-ласковый. И Сьюзан, нервно закусив губу, яростно мотнула головой, пытаясь выбить его из головы.

И, не сдержавшись, с бессильной злостью пнула равнодушную дверью.

А та вдруг… открылась.

Сьюзан замерла на пороге, непонимающе глядя внутрь и не зная, что делать. Как бы… не особо вежливо будет вломиться в чужой дом, нет?

«Конечно, невежливо, особенно если ты не понимаешь намёков. Кому ты нужна, если не хочешь раздвигать ноги? Зря он тебя, что ли, три месяца окучивал?..»

Сьюзан вздрогнула. Ах ты, сссука… Нет, это точно не её мысли. 

И, вдруг решившись, решительно шагнула через порог. Если то, что морочит ей голову, не хочет, чтобы она зашла сюда – значит, надо делать всё наоборот.

Над головой тонко звякнули колокольчики – и звук китайской игрушки неожиданно чуть раздвинул грязную муть в голове. Сьюзан встрепенулась, чувствуя, как даже дышать, кажется, становится легче – и, не позволяя себе задуматься, решительно пошла вглубь магазина. 

…Недалеко. 

До первого тёмно-бурого пятна, размазанного следами разного размера.

Пошатнувшись, она прислонилась к ближайшему стеллажу и, с трудом пытаясь сглотнуть, в ужасе уставилась на лужу. Это же не может быть?.. Это же не…

«Вот почему никто не отвечал на звонки…» - заторможенно, с незнакомым отстранённым спокойствием, осознала она. 

И вдруг, странным образом, в груди разжался склизкий противный комок. Мистер Фелл не бросил её – просто не смог прийти. Что-то случилось здесь вчера. Или раньше? Нет, вчера, они ведь созванивались позавчера вечером, и всё было хорошо… С кем-то случилась беда. С мистером Феллом? С Энтони? С обоими?

Она поёжилась, запоздало соображая, что в застывшей бурой луже видны следы как минимум трёх ботинок. И, трясущимися руками поправив сползающий вниз рукав, неохотно шагнула вперёд. Обошла лужу. Телефон. Здесь где-то был телефон. Нужно вызвать полицию. И…

И что сказать? Чёрт, да какая разница, то и сказать!

Стараясь не глядеть на пятна крови – а они оказались не только на полу, но и на кресле, и даже на брошенной на столе раскрытой книге – Сьюзан подошла к столу. Бездумно сдвинула в сторону обрывки упаковочной бумаги, пытаясь добраться до старомодного, с вращающимся диском, телефона.   
Что-то, спорхнув со стола, легко упало вниз. Она невольно опустила глаза вслед движению…

И оцепенела.

Какой-то, рассудочной частью своего сознания, она ещё пыталась сообразить, какого размера должна быть птица, чтобы оставить перо такого размера… А руки её, без участия разума, уже поспешно разгребали обёрточную бумагу, под которой смутно проглядывало что-то такое же кипенно-белое.

А потом она просто сидела возле стола, бездумно вертя в руках несколько длинных, заляпанных чем-то бурым – не чем-то, хватит себя обманывать! – перьев. И вспоминала странный сон, привидившийся давно, ещё после первой встречи с мистером Феллом, когда она потеряла сознание прямо в его магазине и потом плакала на узком диване в подсобке, взахлёб рассказывая впервые встреченному человеку все свои обиды и несчастья.  
В голове билась лишь одна, растерянно-беспомощная, мысль: «Как же так?..»

Она не помнила, сколько времени просидела так, пытаясь уложить в голове совершенно бредовые идеи и догадки. Помнила только тепло мягких, буквально пуховых перьев в её руке, и ощущение удивительного света и беззлобной печали, вдруг окутавшее её душу. После грязного, душного тумана последних суток ей казалось, что она наконец вышла из тесной тюрьмы на свежий зимний воздух.

Какое-то время спустя Сьюзан встала. Осторожно, стараясь не помять, положила перья на дальний край стола. Подтянула к себе телефон и, пошарив глазами, схватила потрёпанную небольшую книжку. 

Несколько минут спустя она уже трясущимися руками набирала номер. 

Возможно, её посчитают сумасшедшей и бросят трубку. Тогда она позвонит по следующему. И ещё раз. Не так уж много их было здесь, номеров. 

Быть может, хоть кто-то из тех, чьи номера мистер Фелл не поленился записать, смогут помочь. Хоть кому-нибудь. Возможно, она сошла с ума – но если она ничего не сделает, чтобы хотя бы выяснить судьбу мистера Фелла и Кроули, ей точно незачем будет больше жить. 

Первый номер не ответил. Зато по второму, после нескольких длинных гудков, наконец подняли трубку, и пожилой женский голос с искренним волнением воскликнул:

\- Ох, мистер Азирафаэль, наконец-то, мы так беспокоились! С вами всё хорошо?


	40. Chapter 40

Спустя пятнадцать минут Азирафаэль окончательно понял, что выполнить намеченный план (выпить святой воды, залечить оставшиеся ожоги Кроули, решить проблему с церковными песнопениями) будет не так-то просто, как он решил было. Начать с того, что Кроули наотрез отказался просыпаться. Нет, он не терял сознания. И, вопреки опасениям Азирафаэля, не впал в спячку. В ответ на реплики ангела он шевелился, неохотно открывал тусклые янтарные глаза, после чего вновь сворачивался ещё плотнее и продолжал дремать, игнорируя все попытки друга разговорить его или, тем паче, заставить его принять антропоморфную форму.

После некоторых колебаний (и пяти попыток добудиться упрямого змея) Азирафаэль был вынужден осторожно высвободить руку, плотно обмотанную гибким чешуйчатым телом, заработав за это мрачный и, кажется, немного обиженный взгляд, после чего осторожно положить разочаровано обвисшего змея на узкую кровать. Кроули тут же свернулся кольцами, буквально завязавшись в сложный узел. Выглядел он при этом настолько несчастным, что ангел виновато вздохнул и чуть было не сгрёб его обратно на руки. Но, к счастью, вовремя вспомнил, что речь идёт о восстановлении сил, необходимых для исцеления измученного друга, а не просто о приятном отдыхе.

\- Потерпи немного, дорогой мой, - с жалостью пробормотал он, чувствуя иррациональную вину за то, что оставляет Кроули одного в незнакомом и тоже не слишком уж тёплом месте. Змей, как и стоило ожидать, никак не отреагировал. И Азирафаэль, с трудом подавив желание оглянуться, поспешно вышел из спальни.

На то, чтобы выпить несколько глотков буквально искрящейся Благодатью воды, а после тщательно уничтожить все следы смертельно опасной жидкости, ушла пара минут. На щелчок пальцев, повысивший температуру в комнатах до комфортных 82 фаренгейтов – и вовсе буквально одно мгновение. Для рептилии, разумеется, комфортных, люди вряд ли сказали бы ему спасибо. Ещё тридцать секунд (и каплю восстановленных сил) ангел, не удержавшись, потратил на то, чтобы вернуть приличный вид своей истрёпанной одежде. И, с удовлетворением одёрнув безупречно выглаженный жилет, поспешно вернулся в спальню, мысленно продумывая, за какие из ожогов возьмётся в первую очередь.

На этом месте он столкнулся со второй проблемой. Или всё-таки с первой? Кроули, как уже говорилось, отказался просыпаться. На самом деле, ничего необычного – демон любил поспать; что говорить, если однажды он проспал почти целый век?! Сложность заключалась в том, что его нежелание уходить из объятий морфея выражалось, в первую очередь, в удивительно компактной позе. Которая оставляла открытой для целительных манипуляций голову, кончик хвоста и очень небольшой отрезок спины. Когда Азирафаэль, предприняв очередную бесплодную попытку (ну ладно, очередные пару… три-четыре попытки!) разбудить друга, попытался самостоятельно развернуть его в более подходящее для медицинских процедур положение, Кроули всё-таки нехотя приподнял голову. Сверкнул в щели мигательной перепонки янтарь мутных со сна глаз. Но не успел Азирафаэль порадоваться успеху, как демон недовольно (правда, очень тихо, что немного утешало) зашипел и вновь свернулся в клубок.

\- Кроули!.. – не выдержав, вслух возмутился Азирафаэль, у которого просто руки опустились от столь безответственного отношения к своему здоровью. И замолчал. 

Нет, он честно собирался сказать что-то ещё. Но задохнулся от возмущения и, с полминуты немо пораскрывав рот, резко развернулся и пошёл в гостиную за корзиной. 

Вернувшись, он застал Кроули почти в той же позе; почти, поскольку голова змея заметно сдвинулась в сторону края дивана, а расслабленные кольца чешуйчатого тела выглядели сейчас заметно… _напряжёнными_. Азирафаэль замер. О. Кажется, всё-таки, это можно было посчитать за ответ.

Ангел только не знал, какой именно. 

\- Дорогой мой, тебе не обязательно притворяться, - укоризненно вздохнул он, – Я же вижу, что ты не спишь. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебя сейчас трогал, то я, разумеется, оставлю тебя в покое. Но ты всё ещё не в форме, и я хочу помочь тебе! 

Кроули едва заметно шевельнул острой головой. Словно плечами пожал, если бы, конечно, у змей было бы хоть какое-то подобие плечей. И это был единственный ответ, который Азирафаэль получил на свою тираду.

\- Кроули, я должен тебя исцелить! – взмолился Азирафаэль, осознав наконец, что его друг намерен и дальше притворяться спящим. – В таком ужасном состоянии ты можешь не выдержать вечерней мессы!

Ещё одно недовольное движение, на этот раз – кончиком высовывающегося из чешуйчатого узла хвоста. И – так тихо, что ангел не сразу понял, было ли, показалось ли – тихое, измученное шипение, в котором с трудом различалось недовольное «посссмотрим…»

Азирафаэль бессильно сжал кулаки. Сердце неожиданно сдавило от острого чувства жалости. Нет. Это нужно было прекращать. Он не понимал, почему… Нет, не так. Понимал. И удивлялся скорее тому, что измученный Кроули находит в себе силы удерживаться в сознании, вместо того, чтобы впасть в длительную спячку. Он просто не знал, что делать. Он не привык насильно врываться в личное пространство демона, если тот сам не делал никаких шагов для этого. А Кроули сейчас, определённо, их не делал.

…Но – оставить его в покое? Позволить самостоятельно приходить в себя, надеясь, что церковная благодать, буквально разлитая в воздухе, не нанесёт демону необратимого ущерба раньше, чем успеет собственными силами залечить свои раны?

Отойти в сторону – сейчас, когда Кроули выглядит уязвимым и измученным больше, чем когда-либо за шесть тысяч лет их знакомства?

Азирафаэль сглотнул.

\- Кроули, - решительно начал он, чувствуя, как сжимает горло невидимая удавка. – Если ты не позволяешь мне продолжить твоё лечение, то мне придётся вновь засунуть тебя в эту ужасную… отвратительную корзину! Я не могу позволить тебе спать в освящённом месте с открытыми ранами! Это, в конце концов, просто небезопасно!

Это было подло. И ангел внутренне сам содрогнулся, ужасаясь циничности своих слов. Слишком хорошо он знал, как непримиримо Кроули ненавидит тесноту. Но…

Змей нехотя поднял голову. Мигнули, открываясь, мутные глаза цвета расплавленного янтаря.

\- Ангел, ты что, шшшшантажируешшшь меня?.. – в раздражнном шипении отчётливо послышалось удивление.  
Азирафаэль виновато развёл руками. И, сдержав улыбку, осторожно присел рядом с демоном на узкую кровать.

\- Ох, да, кажется, это называется именно так… Раз уж ты всё равно проснулся, позволь, я осмотрю твою спину. А потом мы можем немного поспать, вместе – ты ведь давно хотел, чтобы я попробовал, не так ли, дорогой мой?

И не удержался всё-таки – улыбнулся, чувствуя, как облегчение мешается с острым чувством жалости и вины за те страдания, которые пришлось вынести его другу. Кроули мрачно окинул его взглядом. Ангел с трудом удержался, чтобы не поёжиться от ощутимой тяжести этого взгляда.

\- Это я иссскуситель, ангел, - хмуро огрызнулся Змей наконец. – Ты ничего не путаешшшшь?

Азирафаэль недоумённо моргнул. Искуситель? При чём здесь это, он ведь…

Ах. 

Он почувствовал, как губы против его воли расползаются в смущённой улыбке.

\- О, и впрямь… Кроули, дорогой, я не имел в виду ничего такого!.. Я хотел сказать – это был приятный опыт, тогда, на Седьмом Круге… Я бы не против попробовать заснуть… в нормальной обстановке. И мы могли бы сделать это вместе… Я имею в виду, в одной комнате, если ты, разумеется, не против. Но, конечно, я не настаиваю, если ты…

Он смешался, чувствуя, что говорит что-то не то. Неподвижный взгляд змеиных глаз, сверлящий его с плохо поддающимся расшифровке выражением, избавиться от неуместного смущения не помогал. О, Боже! Можно подумать, он предложил что-то неприличное! Словно это не Кроули, будучи в змеиной форме, вечно норовил свернуться кольцами у него на коленях или забраться на плечи, эпатируя редких посетителей книжной лавки. Почему Кроули можно, а ему нельзя?

Ангел почувствовал, что почти начинает сердиться. Кроули опять ухитрился всё перевернуть с ног на голову. Он всего лишь хотел помочь – когда этот невыносимый демон успел сделать так, что он вновь чувствует себя последним глупцом?!

Он уже открыл рот, собираясь оскорблённо добавить… добавить… что-нибудь, что напомнит Кроули, кто из них нуждается сейчас в лечении. Но Кроули успел первым.

\- Договорилисссь, - довольно прошипел он, расслабленно расплетая гибкое тело. – Но ты будешшшь ссспать как обычный человек, сссо сссснами. Никаких ангельссских чудессс!

И Азирафаэль, потерянно закрыв рот, запоздало сообразил, что этот… этот… подлый змей просто развёл его на очередное желание.

Снова.

И главное, даже обижаться бессмысленно, сам ведь предложил…

\- Кроули, ну ты и!.. – возмущённо выдохнул он, как только вновь обрёл дар речи. Демон лениво прищурился и, едва слышно зашипев, скользнул по покрывалу поближе к нему. И Азирафаэль резко замолчал. Ох…

Возможно, всё будет даже сложнее, чем он думал. 

По крайней мере, минуту назад ангел ещё верил в то, что Кроули просто устал и не желает двигаться из-за предельного изнеможения.

Минуту назад. Не сейчас.

\- Ох, дорогой мой… - беспомощно выдохнул он, поспешно протягивая руки к болезненно вздрагивающему длинному телу. Кроули раздражённо повёл узкой головой, явственно недовольный тем, что кто-то видит его в столь уязвимом виде. Но отстраниться не попытался, даже когда Азирафаэль, поколебавшись, осторожно взял его под живот, чтобы переложить к себе на колени. Только зашипел болезненно, отчётливо вздрогнув от прикосновения.

\- Прости, я постараюсь быть осторожным, - с болью пообещал Азирафаэль. Он уже осторожно вёл ладонью над тусклой чешуей, спеша найти оставшиеся неисцелёнными ожоги. Благодать бурлила почти у самых пальцев, стремясь вырваться наружу, не желая оставаться не у дел. Удерживать её внутри себя, не позволять ей привычно скользнуть в потоки целительной энергии было ужасно трудно. Сейчас, буквально в нескольких шагах от зала, где каждый день возносят молитвы сотни верующих, эта сияющая волна стала ещё мощнее, ещё настойчивее…

Азирафаэль упрямо стиснул зубы, стараясь не думать, что случится с Кроули, если он не удержит собственную суть в узде. И, с мучительным сочувствием отмечая, что несколько не до конца излеченных ран вновь углубились, словно разъедаемые непрерывным жаром струящейся вокруг святости, осторожно толкнул сквозь пальцы первую толику целительной силы.

И в этот момент в воздухе разлился долгий, тягучий звон.

Кроули дёрнулся, вскидывая голову. А сам Азирафаэль, оцепенев на миг, в ужасе отдёрнул руку, не сразу сообразив, что произошло. Вскрикнул, в панике кидаясь к стоящей слишком далеко, на противоположном краю кровати, спасительной корзине. Машинально подхватил испуганно зашипевшего змея, которые от его рывка рухнул на пол почти всей своей длиной, лишь в последний миг успев обернуться вокруг его руки. 

\- Асссирафаэль, ангелы бы тебя побрали! – зло зашипел Кроули, раздражённо подтягиваясь и с трудом заползая обратно на кровать. 

И лишь теперь Азирафаэль понял, что что-то не так.

Он замер, неловко наклонившись вбок и одной рукой вцепившись в ручку корзины. Колебание Благодати не изменилось. Ровный, спокойный поток, а не сияющий пульсирующий вал, струящийся от церковного звона. И сам звук…

Колокол ударил вновь. И вновь. Глухо, отдалённо, тягучим медным звоном. Пять. Шесть. Семь.

Азирафаэль облегчённо всхлипнул и разжал пальцы, отпуская несчастную корзину и без сил откидываясь к стене.

О, Господи.

\- Какого… кракена это ссссейчассс было, ангел? – со стоном уточнил Кроули. Повисев пару секунд на его руках, подобно чешуйчатому канату, он шевельнулся, сжал крепче предплечье и, едва слышно зашипев от боли, свернулся на коленях Азирафаэля.

Ангел, не отвечая, вцепился в него трясущимися руками, прижал к себе. Услышал, как Кроули что-то с угрозой прошипел, и поспешно ослабил хватку. 

Его мелко потряхивало от пережитого страха.

Восемь. Девять. Десять. Одиннадцать.

\- П… полдень… - трясущимися губами пробормотал он, чувствуя, как он запоздалого испуга и острого облегчения резко начинает кружиться голова. Кроули зашипел снова. На этот раз с явным недоумением.

\- Сссс каких пор… - «двенадцать», машинально отметил ангел последний удар, со стыдом отмечая, что тревоги в шипящем голосе друга куда больше, чем привычной издёвки, - ты ссстал бояться грёбаного Биг Бена? Что ссс тобой, ангел? И что дальшшше? Будешшшь шшшшарахаться от резиновых уточек? Проверять, нет ли в шшшшкафу ссстрашного бугимена?

Азирафаэль мрачно подумал, что, может, не от уточек, а вот от эмалированных ванн он, пожалуй, и впрямь долго ещё будет… шарахаться, что за унизительное слово! Только Кроули и мог так высказаться. Испытывать негативные эмоции. Да. 

И, удручённо вздохнув, опёрся свободной рукой о постель, пытаясь встать. К слову, с пятидесятифунтовой змеёй на груди сделать это было не так уж легко.

Кроули тем временем, должно быть, сложил два и два. Жёлтые немигающие глаза озадаченно уставились на него, и Азирафаэль почувствовал, как его лицо заливает краской стыда.

\- Поссстой, ангел… Ты что, решшшил, что это… что это _церковный _колокол?!

И в голосе его не было сейчас даже насмешки. Только крайнее изумление. Азирафаэль мысленно застонал, представив себе, сколько лет демон теперь будет вспоминать эту его маленькую оплошность. И, тяжело вздохнув, нехотя пожал плечами.

\- Ну, они похожи, разве нет? – смущённо пробормотал он, отводя глаза. Кроули не ответил. Он продолжал сверлить его немигающим взглядом – Азирафаэль чувствовал его, даже низко опустив голову, со стыдом и слабым чувством вины радуясь, что у него есть повод не смотреть сейчас на друга. Лишь сейчас он запоздало осознал, что своим глупым рывком вновь причинил Кроули боль, задев не до конца зажившие ожоги.

Он поспешно поднёс пальцы к тому месту, где чувствовал особенно нездоровую спутанность энергетических линий. И, уже привычно удерживая в себе ищущую выхода благодать, бережно принялся переливать в чужое тело исцеляющую энергию, щедро разбавленную солнечным золотом любви и отчаянного желания унять по собственной глупости причинённые страдания.

Кроули тихо, со свистом выдохнул. Азирафаэль замер на миг, боясь, что демона всё-таки слегка зацепило бурлящей возле самых кончиков ногтей Благодатью. Но нет, это был вздох облегчения, а не боли.

Он виновато поднял голову. И слабо улыбнулся, успев увидеть, как не успевшее стереться с выразительной змеиной морды изумление стирается выражением сонного блаженства. Кроули вяло моргнул. И, покачавшись ещё пару секунд на уровне лица Азирафаэля, расслабленно опустил голову на его плечо. 

\- Ссспсбо… - невнятно пробормотал он. Ангел почувствовал, как упругие мышцы под чешуей напряглись, сокращаясь – змей, решив, видимо, не мелочиться, укладывался поудобнее. И, повернув чуть голову, чтобы не мешать Кроули обвиваться вокруг своих плеч, невольно задумался, к чему относится его «спасибо». К лечению? Или к его глупому испугу за Кроули, в самый первый миг, когда он во всей красе успел представить, что случится с его демоном, если тот попадёт под концентрированную волну идущей от колокольного звона святости? 

То, что Кроули проговорил это вслух, а не привычно пообещал расплатиться за услугу ужином, глубоко тронуло ангела. И, если говорить откровенно, отозвалось болезненным уколом где-то глубоко внутри. Кроули, мягко говоря, недолюбливал вербальную благодарность. В немалой степени, подозревал ангел, из-за этимологии этого слова. Если уж он осквернил… в смысле облагородил свою речь святым словом, он, должно быть, совершенно измучен. 

Азирафаэль сглотнул, с внезапной горечью радуясь, что Кроули наконец закрыл глаза и теперь не может видеть его лица.

\- Поспи, если хочешь, - тихо предложил он, так и не решив, что сказать в ответ. – Полагаю, до вечера мне как раз хватит времени, чтобы исцелить твои ожоги. Я разбужу тебя незадолго до Вечерни…

Кроули слабо шевельнулся, лениво дёрнув хвостом. 

Другого ответа ангел не получил. И заключил, что это можно считать за разрешение. Чудесно! Ему, конечно, придётся постараться, чтобы дотянуться до верхней… в смысле передней… в смысле приближенной к голове части тела Кроули. Но об этом он подумает потом, когда справится с грубыми незажившими язвами на животе и спине змея.

…Кажется, больше сопротивляться и возражать против лечения Кроули не собирался.

И ангел намерен был воспользоваться предоставленной возможностью в полной мере, пока упрямый демон не почувствовал себя достаточно хорошо и не принялся вновь играть в эту утомительную независимость.

Но для начала, запоздало сообразил он - сделать один звонок. И надеяться, что единственный, кто, возможно, в силах укрыть их от внимания Ада, не откажет им в помощи.


	41. Chapter 41

Два часа, которые поднявшая трубку старушка просила продержаться до _их _приезда (мадам Трейси, она назвалась мадам Трейси, а имя её спутника Сьюзан, к своему стыду, успела забыть) – эти несчастные два часа не истекли ещё даже на половину, а она уже была в состоянии, близком к истерике. Покоя, что снизошёл на неё в книжном магазинчике мистера Фелла, хватило ненадолго. Да и не могло хватить того, чего просто в принципе не существовало. Здесь, в этом тихом, заставленном книгами помещении, ранили, а то и убили кого-то. Быть может, даже доброго мистера Фелла или Энтони, он ведь, кажется, нередко бывал здесь – по крайней мере, Сьюзан казалось, что это именно так. Кроули говорил о мистере Фелле так, как говорят только о самых близких людях. Было бы странно, если бы они не гостили время от времени друг у друга.

Возможно, кто-то решил украсть из магазина какую-нибудь редкую книгу, а мистер Фелл заметил вора и… 

Дальше Сьюзан старалась не представлять. Не хотелось думать о том, что кровь на полу принадлежала одному из людей, которые были так добры к ней и к которым она, за прошедшие месяцы, успела по-настоящему привязаться. Но если с ними всё хорошо – почему никто из них не предупредил её, чтобы не ждала напрасно у галереи? Кто звонил ей с номера мистера Фелла утром? (И нет, это был именно _кто-то_, не мистер Фелл – потому что должно же быть в этом чёртовом мире хоть что-то святое?!)

…А святое в нём, наверное, и впрямь было. Сьюзан не помнила точно, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как она, устав расхаживать в волнении между стеллажами, вернулась в торговый зал и, почти машинально выбрав из сложенных на столе перьев одно, почти не испачканное кровью, забилась вместе с ним под прилавок. Почему-то, когда она касалась его, на душе становилось ощумимо легче, и даже душный страх, никак не желающий проходить, немного разжимал свои когти.

С глухим отчаянием и острой, до тошноты сильной тоской, заставляющими буквально смаковать мысли о том, как просто было бы сейчас выйти из магазинчика и, пройдя до угла, выйти на проезжую часть, чудесное перо справиться не могло. Но Сьюзан, странным образом, всё равно было теперь немного легче бороться с мучительным желанием покончить с собой. В какой-то момент она отчётливо услышала, как бьют давно не работающие часы на Биг-Бене. И после этого поняла окончательно, что, свихнулась ли она, или её и впрямь пытается свести с ума какая-то потусторонняя тварь, но ненависть к себе, душащая её, находится вне её, а не внутри. 

Это помогало не делать глупостей. 

Теперь, когда она знала наверняка, что упрямый вкрадчивый голос внутри неё не принадлежал ей, можно было просто не верить ему. Принять, как неизбежное зло, как боль, которую нужно перетерпеть, пока не подействует анальгетик, и мысленно считать минуты до приезда помощи. Они ведь помогут, верно? Должны помочь, они обещали.

Слуховые галлюцинации, правда, тоже с каждой минутой становились всё отчётливее. И не только слуховые. Несколько раз она ловила краем глаза движение рядом с собой. Но, в панике оглянувшись, видела всё те же стеллажи с узкими, совершенно пустыми проходами между ними, и край окна, сквозь которое пробивался яркий солнечный свет. В отдельные моменты ей казалось, что она может даже разглядеть чью-то приземистую фигуру, бродящую вокруг неё. Человеческую? Звериную? Кто бы знал. Она не присматривалась. Она просто судорожно тискала в руках чудесное ангельское перо, пряча лицо в белом нежном пухе, когда становилось совсем плохо, и без конца, не вдумываясь, бубнила себе под нос единственную молитву, которую помнила ещё со времён счастливого безмятежного детства: «Отче наш, сущий на небесах…»

Где-то на бесконечных полках наверняка были книги, в которых можно было найти молитвы на любой случай. А быть может, и вовсе целые ритуалы, способные защитить от любого зла…

Сьюзан не знала, где их искать. И не чувствовала в себе достаточно мужества, чтобы выбраться из-под ненадёжной защиты письменного стола и углубиться в хитросплетения стеллажей, где, возможно, всё ещё бродит тот – или то – кто напал на мистера Фелла. Полтергейст, нашёптывающий ей самоубийственные желания, по крайней мере, не действовал напрямую. Почти не действовал. Сьюзан вспомнила бьющуюся в невидимой петле Грэйс и, уткнувшись лицом в мягкое перо, беззвучно заплакала, запнувшись на середине «да пребудет имя Твоё…» и сбившись на бессвязные просьбы непонятно кому: «пусть всё будет хорошо… Пожалуйста… Пусть всё будет хорошо…»

Она не сразу поняла, что почти беззвучный шёпот – «хорошо, всё будет хорошо, будет хорошо-шо-шо-ш-ш…» - срывается не только с её губ. А сама она уже не сидит, скорчившись, на полу, а стоит на высоченном, угрожающе качающеся пъедестале из книг, возле лестницы на второй этаж. И её руки, без контроля её самой, уже привязали один край шарфа к низу одного из поддерживающих перила столбиков, а теперь с незнакомой ей, чужой какой-то сноровкой вывязывают на другом конце сложный узел. «Висельный узел», - беззвучно подсказывает ей внутренний – или не только внутренний? – голос. И она с каким-то отстранённым, равнодушным облегчением осознаёт: да, именно. Наконец-то всё закончится. 

Сьюзан запоздало поймала себя на этом блаженном нетерпении, испуганная и собственными мыслями, и собственным безразличием… И вздрогнула, выныривая из странного, сонного полузабытья, в который успела впасть. 

И поняла, что не может шевельнуться. 

Хуже того – не хочет шевелиться. Ей было хорошо. Очень хорошо. Очень спокойно. Шевельнулся было где-то внутри слабый, неуверенный какой-то страх. Шевельнулся – и умер, не успев толком даже ощутиться. «Всё будет хорошо, хорошо, хорошо…» - продолжал убаюкивающе бормотать в её разуме чей-то вкрадчивый голос. 

Её пальцы тем временем закончили плести узел на шарфе, и Сьюзан, безвольно уронив руки, застыла, сонно покачиваясь на стопке книг и бездумно глядя на покачивающуюся перед её лицом петлю. Какой-то отдалённой, почти уже неслышной частью своего сознания она понимала, что происходит что-то чудовищное. Но ватная бездумная пустота в голове и сонное безразличие мешали даже осознать до конца весь ужас того, что она собирается сделать. Что её заставляют делать.

«Я не хочу», - с трудом пробиваясь через эту вязкую муть, подумала Сьюзан. Заставила себя подумать. Буквально проговорила – по слогам, старательно, изо всех сил пытаясь вложить в слова хоть какую-то убеждённость. Но губы остались неподвижными, а фраза, которую она задумала как утвердительную, каким-то образом приобрела интонации вопроса. А вкрадчивый внутренний голос, не давая собраться с новыми силами, ласково забормотал: «Хочу, хочу, хочу…»

«Хочу», - покорно согласилась Сьюзан, сонно моргая. И беззвучно застонала, осознавая, что не только её тело, но, кажется, даже её разум поразил какой-то паралич. Она должна была бороться. Должна была… должна… 

Но чужой голос продолжал нашёптывать, и бессильные мысли угасли, исчезли, смытые мутной волной сонного равнодушия и расслабленного, почти приятного нетерпения. Как со стороны, она видела, как её руки поднимаются, неловко пытаясь накинуть на шею мягкую петлю.

…Распахнувшаяся без стука дверь с грохотом ударилась о косяк, и Сьюзан, какой-то частью ещё не отключившегося рассудка вдруг осознав, что это – последний шанс, вцепилась непослушными пальцами в шарф. Вогнала ногти в мягкий ворс в отчаянной попытке помешать собственным рукам сделать последнее движение. Двое людей, поспешно вошедшие в магазинчик, изумлённо уставились прямо на неё. 

\- Помогите… - без звука прошептала Сьюзан, с отчаянием ощущая, как чужой настойчивый шёпот взлетает в сознании до яростного приказа, и понимая, что руки окончательно перестали подчиняться её воле.

А в следующий момент события полетели вскачь. 

Бросившийся вперёд пухлый старичок завопил что-то вроде «А ну слезай оттуда, глупая девчонка!», и одновременно с ним в ужасе вскрикнула пришедшая с ним пожилая леди:

\- Стреляйте, мистер Шедвелл!

И Сьюзан, как сквозь сон, увидела, как тот на ходу вскинул дурацкое, ярко-розовое водяное ружьё.

А миг спустя тишину вдруг прорезал дикий, полный нечеловеческой боли вопль, и подчиняющий волю шёпот в сознании оборвался, словно кто-то щёлкнул тумблером. Всхлипнув, Сьюзан замотала головой, трясущимися руками сдирая с себя почти затянутую на горле петлю, и испугано вцепилась в шарф, когда неустойчивая конструкция из книг под ней угрожающе зашаталась. И лишь потом перевела взгляд туда, где ещё был слышен, уже намного более тихий (и куда более отчаянный) визг. 

Увиденное потом часто возвращалось к ней в кошмарах. В нескольких шагах от неё, посередине торгового зала, корчилось… Что-то. У существа, кажется, была антропоморфная форма… по-крайней мере, когда-то. Сейчас оно оплывало, как сугроб, на который плеснули кипятком, пузырящаяся кожа стремительно таяла и стекала вниз вспыхивающими каплями. Сьюзан ощутила, как толчком подкатила к горлу дурнота, и краем сознания порадовалась, что не решилась пошарить в жилой части магазинчика в поисках чего-нибудь съедобного. 

Спустя несколько секунд всё было кончено. На полу осталась только дымящаяся груда одежды и лужа чего-то, что даже выглядело тошнотворно. Перепуганный вопль, правда, не стихал, и лишь теперь Сьюзан догадалась повернуть голову, ища источник звука. 

_Оно _тоже было похоже на человека. Но только похоже. Не узнать эту звериную харю, отразившуюся в её зеркале утром, было просто невозможно. И сейчас это существо корчилось на полу, прижимая к себе дымящуюся руку, и непрерывно вопило.

\- Не стреляйте! – потрясённо разобрала Сьюзан. – Пожалуйста, не надо, я не виноват, они заставили меня, не стреляйте, я прошу политического убежища!

Старик с водяным ружьём, гневно воскликнув что-то вроде «сдхни прклт демон», повернул к нему своё дурацкое оружие. Сьюзан вновь замутило. Она понимала, что эта тварь только что чуть не убила её – но при одной мысли о том, что сейчас его спаситель нажмёт на курок, и живое, хоть и мерзкое, существо, превратится в груду дымящейся одежды…

\- Не стреляйте… - чувствуя, как её сотрясает противная нервная дрожь, прошептала она. И увидела искреннее изумление на лицах повернувшихся к ней людей. И повторила – упрямо, сама удивляясь родившейся где-то внутри жалости, - Не надо, не стреляйте, ему же больно…

\- Больно? – возмущённо фыркнул старик. – И поделом, все эти мерзкие демоны…

Он продолжал что-то гневно говорить, но Сьюзан уже не слушала его. В голове её, гулким набатом, звучало: «демон». Её хотел убить демон. Боже, какой бред. Словно она пересмотрела «Зачарованных» - но почему именно она? Зачем? За что?!

А раненый демон наконец заткнулся, видимо, сообразив, что сию секунду его не собираются убивать, и, трясясь, сжался на полу, в ужасе глядя на людей. Старик, продолжая что-то недовольно бурчать себе под нос, не глядя протянул ружьё подбежавшей к нему спутнице. И, дождавшись, когда она с решительным видом возьмёт демона на прицел, решительно зашагал к Сьюзан.

И лишь теперь силы у неё вдруг закончились. Разом, словно от поворота выключателя. Голова резко закружилась; Сьюзан зашаталась на своем неустойчивом постаменте, цепляясь слабеющими руками за шарф. Но прежде, чем она успела рухнуть вниз, старик подскочил и неловко подхватил её под руки, помогая устоять на ногах.

\- Я… я очень… сп-пасс… - с трудом пробормотала Сьюзан, чувствуя, как её начинает трясти. Старик, неожиданно сильными руками придерживая её, помог спуститься вниз. 

\- О, бедная девочка, с вами всё в порядке? Они не успели с вами ничего сделать? – с тревогой воскликнула его спутница. Даже повернув голову к Сьюзан, она продолжала коситься на замершего на полу демона; тот, впрочем, не рисковал даже шевельнуться. 

\- Н-нет… В смысле… Я не…

И вдруг весь ужас последних часов, вся беспомощность и непонимание, мучившие её с самого утра, навалились на неё. До неё запоздало дошло, что несколько минут спустя она чуть было не умерла. Её пытались убить существа, в которых она и не верила. Её могло уже не быть.

Она прерывисто всхлипнула, трясущимися руками пытаясь заправить за пояс выбившуюся рубашку и чувствуя, как её захлёстывает что-то, опасно похожее на истерику. Старик (да нет, не старик, просто пожилой, немного полноватый мужчина) неловко похлопал её по плечу, что-то утешительно бормоча. И этого Сьюзан выдержать уже не могла.

Она изо всех сил зажмурилась, пытаясь сдержать рвущийся изнутри крик. И, уткнувшись лицом в грудь растерявшегося спасителя, отчаянно разрыдалась.

***

Разорвавшая тишину мелодия звонка заставила обоих обитателей Жасминового коттеджа подскочить и с одинаковой тревогой уставиться на телефон. Номер был незнакомый. Анафема опомнилась первой.

\- Да?

После первых же слов в трубке её лицо начало вытягиваться, а когда звонящий, поминутно извиняясь, принялся излагать свою просьбу, и вовсе приняло выражение запредельного изумления.

\- Что? О, Господи… Нет, всё нормально, мы что-нибудь придумаем. Он сейчас у бабушки, я постараюсь поговорить с ним, как только вернётся. Не-ет, знаете, это вряд ли. После авиабазы ему нехило влетело, так что вам, наверное, придётся подождать… Да? Отлично, я позвоню, как хоть что-нибудь выясню! Пока.

Она медленно опустила телефон и, хмурясь, уставилась на собственное отражение в зеркале. Зеркало ответила растерянной гримасой, тоже не понимая, как они могли докатиться до такого.

\- Эй? – неуверенно окликнул её Ньют, подождав полминуты. – Всё нормально? Кто это был?

Анафема медленно повернулась к встревоженно глядящему на неё бойфренду. 

\- Они живы, - озвучила она каким-то потерянным тоном. Ньют облегчённо вздохнул; но его улыбка тут же померкла, когда Анафема, раздражённо мотнув головой, уточнила, – Живы, но в беде. Демон ранен, и, кажется, всё плохо.

Ожесточённо пожала ладонью лоб, словно всё ещё не в силах уложить по полочкам всё, что услышала от Азирафаэля, и решительно проговорила:

\- Мне нужно увидеть Адама. 

\- Что, прямо сейчас? Он же…

\- Ньют, я помню, не надо меня считать идиоткой! – Ньютон, не протестуя, поднял руки, отступая назад. А Анафема прикусила губу и, на миг задумавшись, решительно направилась к лестнице на чердак.

\- Помоги мне вытащить коробки. Мне понадобятся мои инструменты…


	42. Chapter 42

Сон медленно уходил, утекал прочь, спугнутый ощущением скользящей по чешуе тёплой ладони и негромким, но ужасно настойчивым голосом.

Сон уходил… и Кроули не хотел его отпускать. Не хотел открывать глаза. 

Не то чтобы он слишком крепко спал до этого… Скорее, дремал, чутко и неглубоко, слишком измученный, чтобы удерживаться в сознании, но слишком взвинченный, чтобы суметь по-настоящему отключиться. Хотя почти без пауз струящаяся от рук Азирафаэля исцеляющая сила поистине действовала усыпляюще, и блаженное ощущение постепенно стихающей боли было таким восхитительным, что демону казалось – его утаскивает течением на глубину, под тёплые ласковые воды. И сопротивляться этой приятной слабости совершенно не хотелось.

Будь его воля, он с удовольствием впал бы в спячку на пару месяцев. Лежать на руках Азирафаэля было тепло и уютно, и демон впервые за долгое время почувствовал, как покидает его тело и истинную сущность липкий холод Ада, смытый струящимися от ангела волнами света. Рядом с Азирафаэлем всегда было тепло. Его змеиная сущность чувствовала это особенно хорошо, и порой ему стоило немалого труда справиться с соблазном подобраться поближе, свернуться в клубок, как на нагретом солнцем камне, и просто наслаждаться этим ласковым, не обжигающим сиянием. Он сдерживался, да – знал, что ответом на это будет лишь вежливое недоумение, рассеянная безадресная забота, как в отношении любого другого живого существа, оказавшегося в поле зрения Азирафаэля, и ненавязчивое отступление на пару шагов. Они традиционные враги – об этом приходилось помнить. Всегда.

Даже в те моменты, когда хотелось взвыть от тоски и одиночества.

_Особенно_ в те моменты.

Кроули молчал, конечно. Он – демон, что тут поделаешь? Ему и так удалось вырвать у судьбы больше, чем он мог мечтать. Пусть не дружбу, но хотя бы – симпатию. На большее он давно уже не пытался претендовать. Слишком хорошо помнил, как отшатывался и надолго рвал общение Азирафаэль, когда он имел неосторожность подойти чуть ближе, чем разрешено союзникам и давним приятелям. 

«Ты представляешь, какие у меня будут проблемы, если Они узнают, что я общаюсь с врагом?!»

Да. Он помнил.

Что ж… Ему хватит и того, что есть. Любви Азирафаэля всегда с лихвой хватало на всех, кто оказывался рядом. Ему же никогда не нужно было слишком много. В Аду с любовью негусто… А Азирафаэль никогда не пытался оттолкнуть его слишком далеко. Кроули привык довольствоваться остатками – тем, что не было растрачено на окружающих людей, коней, домашних животных, книги и пирожные. Теми крупицами ангельской любви, которых все равно не хватило бы, даже чтобы согреть замерзающую птицу. Зато было с лихвой достаточно, чтобы напомнить задыхающемуся в стылом смраде Преисподней демону, что в мире есть что-то помимо безрадостных пустошей Ада. 

…Сегодня этот согревающий свет принадлежал лишь ему. Целиком, без остатка. Впервые за шесть тысяч лет. 

Сегодня он, возможно, впервые заслужил право безнаказанно греться в его лучах. Азирафаэль держал его на руках так бережно, так нежно, словно он был сделал из тончайшего фарфора. Это было… непривычно.

Это было почти страшно. И поистине бесценно. Ради этого стоило корчиться под мечом Хастура и сгорать заживо на освящённом полу. Даже если совсем скоро ангел вспомнит, что держит на руках не просто милую двухпудовую рептилию, а демона, послужившего причиной грехопадения человечества. Даже если невидимая стена, мягко держащая его на расстоянии шесть тысяч лет и рухнувшая под давлением ужаса и безысходности их чудовищного пути по Преисподней, вновь вернётся на законное место теперь, когда им больше не угрожает смерть и плен. 

В конце концов, ему никогда не нужно было много. Он – демон, и нет смысла сожалеть об этом или пытаться лгать себе. Он демон, Азирафаэль – ангел. Всё как обычно. Глупо было бы надеяться, что его однажды подпустят достаточно близко, чтобы его горькое, исступлённое «ты мой лучший друг» превратилось в «мы лучшие друзья». 

Ему хватит другого «мы». 

Пусть – не друзья. Пусть хотя бы – приятели. Союзники. Главное, что больше – не «традиционные враги». 

Ему хватит этой капли тепла.

Хватит милосердной лжи отчаянного, беспомощного - «ты требуешь, чтобы я убил лучшего друга!». Искренней заботы и страха за него хватит: такой привычной, такой ненавистной и мучительно желанной заботы, которая медленно убивала его каплями ангельской благодати, неизбежно проникающими в истинную сущность вместе с исцеляющими силами. 

Это было жестоко, о Са… Гос… о, как же это было жестоко! Он поверил – тогда, в сумрачном коридоре Третьего Круга. Поверил, не мог не поверить, слишком долго ждал он этого признания. Тем больнее было осознавать, что ничего, на самом деле, не могло измениться. Азирафаэль всегда готов был защищать всех, кто попадал в поле его зрения. Лечить и утешать, усмирять душевные муки… А он сам – всегда готов был спасать этого пернатого идиота, когда тот в очередной раз доводил самого себя до полного истощения. Ничего не изменилось. Просто – ещё один раз, когда он «по счастливой случайности» оказался рядом и решил вмешаться. «Чтобы не терять интересного собеседника и верного собутыльника», вот-вот.

Просто – ещё одна искренняя благодарность от спасённого ангела. Особенно искренняя потому, что он опять ухитрился подкоптиться в процессе выковыривания ангельских крылышек из дерьма. Он радовался медленно утекающей под прикосновениями бережных пальцев боли. И одновременно сожалел, что она уходит слишком быстро.

…И ненавидел себя за это сожаление.

Нет, Кроули не хотел просыпаться. Он знал – помнил, слишком хорошо помнил по прошлым случаям, когда имел неосторожность серьёзно повредить свою физическую оболочку в присутствии ангела: стоит ему немного оправиться, и Азирафаэль вновь отступит на свою извечную, веками выверенную, ненавистную дистанцию вытянутой руки. Гораздо ближе, чем просто союзники или застрявшие на чужой территории шпионы враждующих стран. И бесконечно, безнадёжно далеко от того, ради чего Кроули раз за разом бросал все дела, срывал собственные планы, получал разгромные выговоры и взыскания за проваленные задания. 

«Мы не друзья, мы просто ангел и демон!»

Кроули хотелось верить, что, быть может, хоть теперь, после их бесконечного пути сквозь все круги Ада… 

Но демоны плохо умеют верить. Вообще не умеют, если говорить откровенно. И он не желал проверять, признает ли Азирафаэль их дружбу сейчас, когда больше не нужно заставлять подыхающего от усталости демона сделать ещё одно-два-десяток _последних усилий_. 

Он хотел оставить себе эту иллюзию сбывшегося чуда.

В конце концов, это не так уж сложно. Просто не нужно пересекать ту невидимую черту, за которой Азирафаэль будет вынужден делать шаг назад, чтобы сохранить их привычную дистанцию. Не забываться. Не пытаться вытребовать у судьбы больше, чем то, на что она уже расщедрилась.

Не заставлять Азирафаэля вспоминать, что его крылья по-прежнему – и навечно – покрыты чёрным пеплом сгоревшей веры.

Он не хотел просыпаться.

Но знал, что проснуться всё-таки придётся.

\- Кроули, дорогой мой, ну же, открой глаза, - вновь тихо позвал его Азирафаэль. Он услышал, что голос ангела едва заметно подрагивает от жалости, и мысленно сжался. Он не хотел – так. Жалость была унизительна. Заставляла сворачиваться в тугую пружину и против воли грубить даже тогда, когда он, на самом деле, не хотел этого. Жалость отнимала у него то, что было нужно ему больше, чем воздух: ува… нет, не уважение, ладно, какое ещё может быть уважение у ангела к Падшему собрату? Но всё же, он хотел верить – симпатию, интерес… Пусть не любовь, конечно, нет - её не найдётся для Непрощаемого даже у ангелов, состоящих из этой любви, как звёзды состоят из водорода. Но всё же – радость случайных встреч, готовность проводить время вместе, не ища повода заняться более интересными делами. То, что принадлежало ему, и только ему: падшему ангелу, Змею-Искусителю, демону, ухитрившемуся каким-то образом завоевать приязнь стража Восточных Врат Эдема.

Жалость же… Жалость принадлежала не Кроули: любой страдающей божьей твари. А он, как бы ни хотел порой забыть об этом, всё равно был Её творением. И уже поэтому так люто ненавидел моменты, когда никак не удавалось скрыть собственную уязвимость и слабость. Азирафаэль трясся над ним в такие моменты, как над повреждённой книгой. Сдерживал резкие слова, которые обязательно сказал бы ему, будь он здоров – сдерживал, словно вовсе не замечая всех его попыток вывести ангела из себя. Предугадывал все его желания. Трогательно укрывал пледом и гладил по голове, когда думал, что он спит. 

И так же искренне переключался на воробья с повреждённым крылом или сломавшую каблук девицу, стоило ему немного оправиться от ран. Профессиональная жалость. Безадресная. Оскорбительная для того, кого после шести тысяч лет по-прежнему ставили на одну ступень со случайным прохожим.

Кроули ненавидел эту жалость. 

И себя ненавидел – за то, что каждый раз не хватало решимости отказаться от неё. За то, что наслаждался краткими моментами покоя и безопасности, пытаясь растянуть их как можно дольше.

\- Кроули?.. – вновь настойчиво окликнул его Азирафаэль. Он почувствовал, как тёплая ладонь осторожно провела по его спине. И с тоскливой злостью на себя самого замер, не желая показывать, что уже проснулся. Запоздало осознал, что не чувствует ни малейшей боли, даже там, где между лопатками человеческого тела были особенно мучительные ожоги от освящённого церковного пола. 

И, вздрогнув, вдруг вспомнил, _почему _ангел будит его.

Вечерняя служба.

Остатки сна схлынули, смытые волной скрутившего внутренности страха. Он резко разомкнул веки, непроизвольно поднимая голову.

И упёрся взглядом в полные сострадания светлые глаза.

\- Ох, ну наконец-то! – с облегчением воскликнул Азирафаэль, поспешно убирая руку от его спины. – Кроули, дорогой мой, осталось всего четверть часа, тебе нужно скрыться в корзине!

Кроули против воли содрогнулся. Можно подумать, он не помнит, что ему нужно…

Скользкий цепкий страх не спешил разжимать своей хватки. Скорее, наоборот. Он помнил, как это было в первый раз. Помнил, как вместе с первым тягучим ударом пришёл пронизывающий огненный ветер, затмевая собой ровный неприятный жар, к которому он только успел было притерпеться. Помнил ту бесконечную агонию, лишающую воли и разума, помнил собственный ужас, бессилие, помнил, как корчился, бездумно пытаясь уйти, спрятаться от этого обжигающего, насквозь пронзающего тело и истинную сущность света. Помнил, как долго не уходила боль, даже когда раскалывающий на части звон наконец смолк. 

Своего крика – не помнил. Но знал, что кричал, или даже нет – выл, визжал от невыносимой муки. Не мог не кричать. Просто не сумел бы сдержать это в себе.

И сейчас – не сможет. Теперь особенно, когда стихшая боль успела немного сгладиться в памяти, и на фоне этой безмятежной неги, окутывающей его сейчас, то, что будет дальше, покажется, знал он, совершенно невыносимым.

Он прерывисто зашипел. Отдёрнулся от протянутой было в тревоге руки Азирафаэля. И беспомощно сжался в плотный узел.

Нет.

Что угодно, но Азирафаэль это слушать не будет.

\- Кроули? – непонимающе заморгал ангел.

Он зло качнулся, непроизвольно поднимаясь выше и изгибая сотрясающееся от навалившейся паники тело. Глаза Азирафаэля испуганно округлились, он поспешно отдёрнул руку. Замер, не решаясь шевельнуться. Кроули запоздало сообразил, что неосознанно встал в угрожающую позу, которую Азирафаэль уже видел, видел и наверняка хорошо запомнил – Внизу. Отлично. Теперь ангел его ещё и бояться будет. Чу-дес-но. 

Он увидел, как дёрнулся кадык на горле Азирафаэля. И обречённо застыл, мысленно проклиная себя и боясь сделать ещё что-то, что напугает ангела ещё больше.

Азирафаэль нервно облизнул губы. Покосился влево: проследив за его взглядом, Кроули понял, что молча спрятаться в корзину и надеяться, что это убедит ангела в его безвредности, не удастся: крышка была плотно закрыта. Внутри что-то болезненно дёрнулось. Не страх. Что-то другое.

Он не хотел. Никогда не хотел пугать Азирафаэля. Не хотел, чтобы он видел, насколько смертельно опасной может быть его змеиная форма, и ещё меньше желал, чтобы хоть каплю этой угрозы его ангел принял на свой счёт.

Не хотел!

Только вот слов, чтобы сказать это, почему-то никак не удавалось найти. 

Да и есть ли смысл в словах, которые говорит демон? Отец Лжи, порождение мрака, призванное искушать и склонять ко греху?..

Азирафаэль глубоко вздохнул. И вдруг, раньше, чем Кроули успел найти хоть какие-то слова, виновато пробормотал, глядя прямо в его глаза с каким-то незнакомым, пугающе беспомощным выражением:

\- Прости, дорогой мой… Я… Я что-то сделал не так?.. 

Кроули застыл. Показалось – ослышался. Или сошёл с ума. Змеи могут сходить с ума? Наверное, могут, по крайней мере, он точно может, наверняка.

\- Ты? – испуганно прошипел он, отшатываясь назад. Азирафаэль вздрогнул от резкого движения, но с места не сдвинулся. – При чём здесссь ты, ангел?!

Тот только развёл руками. Делать резкие движения он, как отметил Кроули, явно опасался. И от этого ядовитый огонь боли, злости на себя и тоскливого чувства вины вспыхнул ещё ярче.

\- Во имя Са… Бо… Какого кракена ты несссёшшшь, ангел?! Ессссли я тебя укушшшу, ты тоже будешшшь извинятьссся?!

Он осёкся, запоздало поняв, что сказал. О, чудесссно. Он сегодня просто гений красноречия. 

В глазах Азирафаэля на миг мелькнул… не страх, нет. Тоскливый огонёк чего-то, чего демон не смог узнать. Он мысленно сжался, отчётливо понимая, что, кажется, только что выстроил между собой и ангелом ещё один слой стены. И без того ставшей за прошедшие тысячелетия толщиной с Великую Китайскую.  
Азирафаэль сглотнул.

\- Мне действительно стоит извиниться перед тобой, дорогой мой… - горько прошептал он, покачав головой. И вдруг, прерывисто вздохнув, протянул руку, лишь на миг вздрогнув, когда Кроули в панике отшатнулся. Осторожно провёл ладонью по его чешуе, не обращая внимания на его нервное шипение. – Я имею в виду… Мне так жаль, что тебе пришлось меня укусить… Тогда, на Коците. Я представляю, чего это стоило тебе… Мне кажется, что представляю. И мне жаль, мне так жаль, что ты должен терпеть всю эту святость… Если хочешь… Я подумал – быть может, нам стоит где-нибудь переждать Вечерню? Мы могли бы…

Кроули, наконец, понял, о чём говорил ангел. И, содрогнувшись, с яростью дёрнулся вперёд, почти вставая на хвост и на миг забывая, что только что опасался напугать своего друга. 

\- Ты ссс ума сошшшёл, ангел?! – взбешённо прошипел он, почти утыкаясь мордой в лицо невольно отшатнувшегося Азирафаэля и чувствуя, как даже страх перед неумолимо приближающимся богослужением утихает под ударом поистине невыносимого ужаса: полутёмная камера… скорчившаяся на полу неподвижная фигура… Слабо вздрагивающие обрубки белых крыльев с сочащимися кровью обожжёнными ранами…

Он содрогнулся, усилием воли выныривая из чудовищного воспоминания. И зло – не прошипел даже, а прорычал – в изумлённо расширившиеся глаза ангела:

\- Даже и не думай, ангел! Ты никуда не пойдёшшшь! Хочешшшь обратно в Преисссподнюю?!

\- Я… - растерялся Азирафаэль. – Нет, нет, что ты такое говоришь, Кроули! Но… Ты уверен, что это безопасно для тебя? Что ты выдержишь?..

Кто бы ему ещё самому сказал, выдержит он или нет. Кроули с трудом сдержал раздражённое шипение. И, дёрнув головой, кивнул в сторону корзины.

\- Абссссолютно безопасссно, - соврал он, чувствуя, как вновь начинает подниматься внутри слепая нерассуждающая паника. – Помоги ссспрятаться, крышшшка плотная…

Азирафаэль, поколебавшись миг, кивнул. И, встав с коленей, на которых так и простоял всё время их разговора, поспешно распахнул корзину.

\- Кроули, дорогой мой, если ты поймёшь, что…

\- Всссё будет хорошо, ангел! – с нажимом оборвал его Кроули, внутренне передёргиваясь. Хотел бы он быть так уверен в этом. Не тратя больше времени, он поспешно скользнул в прохладу корзины. Мысленно отметил, что не ощущает пока что даже малейшей боли. Азирафаэль и впрямь успел залечить все ожоги. Может быть, всё будет не так уж страшно, раз открытых ран больше нет…

Он нервно сжался в клубок и поднял голову. Лицо склонившегося над корзиной Азирафаэля выглядело встревоженным и очень несчастным.

...А через пару минут ударят колокола. И вот тогда…

Кроули сдавленно зашипел. И, поколебавшись лишь мгновение, резко качнул головой.

\- Хорошшшо, а теперь опусти эту дурацкую крышку и иди пошшшляйся где-нибудь полчасссика. 

Ангел изумлённо уставился на него.

\- Пошля… - поперхнулся он. – Кроули, что это значит?

\- Ну, погуляй, - раздражённо огрызнулся Змей, чувствуя, как его начинает мелко потряхивать от захлёстывающего страха. – Благоссслови кого-нибудь, я не знаю, помолиссссь, может, Она тебя уссслышшшит…

Ангел смотрел на него, словно он вдруг заговорил на китайском. Хотя нет, китайский Азирафаэль знал, помнится, они неплохо развлеклись там в правление Шикуанди. Значит, на клингонском. Ангел не любит современный кинематограф. Пожалуй, на какого-нибудь ушибленного трекки он примерно так и мог бы смотреть – с недоумением, сочувствием и лёгким недовольством.

Азирафаэль наконец вышел из ступора.

\- Кроули, - тихо, с едва заметным холодком проговорил он. – Боюсь, я не совсем понимаю тебя, дорогой мой…

Он бы взвыл, если б мог. Но змеи выть не умеют. Только шипеть. 

\- О, Сссата… о, хоть кто-нибудь, да не будь же ты таким оссстолопом! Ангел, я хочу, чтобы ты ссссходил куда-нибудь на время сссслужбы. Не ссстоит торчать здесссь, мне этой грё… этой вашшшей благодати и без твоего восторженного умиления хватит по сссамые ушшши! Иди, восссхищайся церковными песссснопениями где-нибудь подальшшше от меня!

Он замолчал, задохнувшись. И обречённо поймал себя на мысли, что теперь, кажется, точно всё. Можно просто расслабиться. Всё, что было можно, он уже сломал, больше нет смысла бояться за их дружбу. Всё равно её никогда не было и не будет. 

Так даже лучше. Значит, этому пернатому идиоту не будет больно, если он всё-таки сгорит в колокольном свете.

А Азирафаэль, почему-то, молчал. Смотрел на него тоскливым, совершенно больным взглядом, сглатывал болезненно – Кроули видел, как тяжело дёргается кадык на его горле. 

\- Ох… - тихо, неожиданно виновато пробормотал ангел наконец. – Дорогой мой, прости, я должен был догадаться…

Кроули замер. 

Надеяться он боялся. 

...Поверить, что Азирафаэль что-то понял, боялся ещё больше. Нет. Нет-нет, он же не должен ни о чём догадываться, откуда ему, он же спал, он не мог ничего слышать - _тогда_, в склепе…

\- Я не подумал, что могу задеть тебя, - удручённо закончил Азирафаэль. – Прости, Кроули! Конечно, я сейчас уйду. Мне так жаль, что я не догадался сам…

А Кроули вдруг понял, что он, всё-таки, ненормальный. Он боялся, что Азирафаэль поймёт, что ждёт его во время мессы.

Почему же вдруг стало так больно и горько от того, что – не понял?..

Он согласно кивнул и устало опустил голову, сворачиваясь клубком на дне корзины.

\- Ничего ссстрашшшного… - выдавил он из себя. И даже сам себе не смог бы сказать, на что отвечает: на извинения Азирафаэля? На собственные тоскливые мысли?

Азирафаэль же всё ещё колебался. Кроули, скосив наверх глаза, отметил, как хмурится его лицо, почти увидел некую внутреннюю борьбу, происходящую внутри него…

Ему было не слишком интересно. Бороться со скручивающим внутренности мучительным предчувствием пытки было слишком тяжело. Если ангел хочет что-то сказать – пусть говорит. Не хочет – тем более пусть… Ну да, пусть не говорит. Всё просто.

Азирафаэль наконец на что-то решился.

\- Если хочешь, я мог бы… - неуверенно предложил он, - Я не знаю… добавить несколько сигилов снаружи корзины. Я имею в виду, _ваших_ сигилов. С… Сатанинских.

Он немного запнулся на имени Владыки Ада. Но в целом голос его звучал на удивление твёрдо. И решительно.

Кроули против воли с интересом приподнял голову.

\- Сссерьёзно?

\- Да, конечно! У нас ещё есть минут десять, я успею всё сделать и уйти.

Кроули колебался лишь пару секунд. Предложение, и впрямь, было очень соблазнительным. Даже странно, что он не додумался до него сам. И ещё более странно, что ангел предложил это сам, сам согласился осквернить свои руки начертанием адских знаков…

\- Рисссуй, - облегчённо согласился он. - Только не забудь – уйдёшшшь до того, как начнут бить колокола…

\- Разумеется, мы ведь уже договорились, дорогой мой! Если позволишь, я закрою тебя прямо сейчас и поставлю знак ключа на крышку, так тебе будет немного легче.

Ангел вопросительно взглянул на Кроули. Тот с благодарность выдохнул и облегчённо расслабился на дне. А может быть, не так всё и плохо… Кажется, у него есть шанс пережить службу без особых потерь…

Азирафаэль подождал ещё несколько секунд. Потом, сообразив, что ответ уже, по сути, получен, осторожно опустил крышку, старательно пригладил её края, старясь не оставлять ни малейшей щели. А миг спустя Кроули почувствовал рядом слабый толчок ангельской магии, и по поверхности корзины зашоркал какой-то предмет – судя по отсутствию характерного скрипа, явно не любимая ангелом перьевая ручка.

Ещё через три минуты он с острым всплеском радости ощутил, как обжигающее дыхание близкого молельного зала слабеет, стихает, словно ветер, запутывающийся на краю пустыни в кронах деревьев. Как уменьшается давление благодати, от которой постоянно хотелось лечь, вжаться в землю, врасти в неё, прячась от слепящей равнодушной мощи…

Прошла ещё пара минут, и снаружи донёсся взволнованный голос Азирафаэля, спрашивающий, как он себя чувствует.

И на этот раз Кроули почти не соврал, ответив «превосходно».

Через некоторое время Азирафаэль, в десятый раз уточнив, всё ли хорошо и напомнив, что он не будет отходить далеко, всё-таки ушёл – на пару секунд раньше, чем взвинченный ожиданием скорой пытки и страхом перед неумолимыми колоколами демон взорвался бы, сказав что-нибудь оскорбительное.

И Кроули остался один.

На самом деле, так было даже страшнее. Намного. Пока ангел был рядом, можно было тешить себя надеждой, что, если вдруг…

Но нет, Кроули знал, что это – лишь иллюзия. Даже если он будет сгорать заживо на глазах Азирафаэля, тот не сможет помочь ничем. Только сойдёт с ума от ужаса и жалости. Так что – пусть уж лучше так, по крайней мере, так у него останется хотя бы капля гордости.

Нельзя сказать, чтобы это утешало.

_Это _он ощутил всей кожей, как мог бы ощутить прикосновение калёного железа. Тяжёлый удар Силы, острой иглой в самую сердцевину его демонического естества.

А потом сверху родилась, хлынула вниз, сметая всё на своём пути, слепящая волна раскалённого света. Кроули показалось, что он ощутил её даже раньше, чем услышал звук – гулкий, долго не затихающий, воспринимаемый сейчас не столько ушами, сколько всем содрогнувшимся в агонии телом.

Огонь пришёл мгновением позже.

Собственного срывающегося на шипение крика он уже толком не услышал. 

Стенки корзины качнулись вниз, больно ударили по спине, бокам. Боль стегнула по судорожно сокращающимся мышцам, взметнулась выше, захлёстывая с головой. Между двумя громкими колокольными ударами он услышал слабый стук, ощутил сильный толчок снизу. Запоздало осознал, что ухитрился опрокинуть корзину, и успел на миг пожалеть, что Азирафаэль так старательно приладил крышку.

Потом до него докатилась вторая волна Благодати.

И сознание погасло в ослепительной вспышке.


	43. Chapter 43

Сьюзан осторожно прихлёбывала горячий чай, крепко обхватив ладонями пузатую чашку. Она всё ещё мёрзла, словно чудом прошедшая мимо смерть, а потом навалившаяся истерика, высосали из её тела всё тепло. Ей было хорошо. По-настоящему хорошо, без всякой потусторонней мути. Сладкий запах чая с малиной, тепло плюшевого пледа на плечах, мягкость ужасающе-розового, но на удивление уютного диванчика… Впервые за многие часы – а может, и вовсе месяцы? – она ощущала себя по-настоящему в безопасности. 

Рядом слышались голоса: её спасители, то и дело перебивая друг друга, допрашивали пойманного… демона? Сьюзан не смотрела в ту сторону и вообще не хотела сейчас думать о произошедшем. Она просто наслаждалась этим удивительным ощущением покоя, надёжности, почти счастья. Лишь иногда мысли, против воли, возвращались к случившемуся, и она с лёгким чувством вины думала о том, что доставила своим спасителям дополнительных хлопот, не позволив уничтожить потустороннюю тварь, как уничтожили его подельника.

…А демон на деле оказался совсем не страшным. По крайней мере, сейчас, окружённый кольцом из горящих свечей, тихий и покорный. Сьюзан то и дело косилась на него, изо всех сил пытаясь вызвать в себе ненависть или хотя бы гнев. И не могла. Существо, похожее одновременно на уродливого человечка и на животное, вызывало только жалость.

Может, всё дело в том, что он тоже был жертвой, как и сама Сьюзан? Ну, по крайней мере, он пытался их в этом убедить. Сьюзан не слишком вслушивалась в его сбивчивую исповедь, но что-то всё-таки разобрала. И сейчас молча удивлялась, пытаясь понять, почему описанный демоном Ад был так похож на какую-нибудь задрипанную контору, которых немало сменила и она сама? Грызня за премии и власть, начальник-самодур, невыполнимые задачи, за которые хоть вообще не берись…

Впрочем, всё это может быть просто враньём, призванным запудрить им мозги. Например, чтобы вызвать жалость. И, когда они утратят бдительность, закончить то, что начал.

Сьюзан это понимала. Но воспринимать жалкое существо как врага не могла всё равно.

\- …не хотел, я вообще не специализируюсь на доведениях до самоубийства, я скромный демон чревоугодия! – с надрывом закончил пленник свою сбивчивую речь, и Сьюзан, вынырнув из своих мыслях, недоверчиво посмотрела на него. 

Её спасители тем временем переглядывались, и выражение на их лицах было совершенно разным. Мистер Шедвелл (сержант-демонолов, звучит как бред, какие в Англии ведьмы?) недоверчиво хмурился и явно не верил в одно слово. Милая мадам Трейси, наоборот, выглядела искренне озадаченной и, кажется, разделяла сочувствие Сьюзан к их пленнику.

Как бы то ни было, заговорил первым именно сержант.

\- На трибунале будешь рассказывать, что ты там не хотел! – отчеканил он, грозно (наверное, ему казалось именно так, хотя Сьюзан было смешно) ткнув в демона пальцем. - У нас, в армии ведьмоловов, закон простой: провинился – значит к стенке!

Демон испуганно сжался и забормотал что-то умоляющее. И тогда мадам Трейси ласково погладила сержанта по руке, бросив на него короткий взгляд.

\- Но ведь ты всё равно попытался убить эту бедную девочку, разве нет?

Демон душераздирающе вздохнул.

\- А куда мне было деваться? Повелитель Вельзевул не терпит неповиновения… Вы бы знали, что в Аду делают с теми, кто не выполняет приказов! Да если бы меня просто сослали навечно перебирать отчёты, это было бы чудо! А могли бы что-нибудь ещё хуже придумать… А я люблю Землю, здесь столько всего интересного, не то что Внизу – грязно, сыро и толпы тупых равнодушных морд.

\- Это не оправдание! – рявкнул Шедвелл. И мадам Трейси вновь положила руку ему на локоть. У Сьюзан возникло ощущение, что ей просто приятно это делать. Они напоминали ей престарелых молодожёнов, ещё не успевших привыкнуть к своему супружеству. Если бы не странное обращение друг к другу на «вы» и по фамилиям, Сьюзан так бы и решила. А так она до сих пор не могла понять, в каких отношениях стоят двое её спасителей.

А мадам Трейси, тем временем, о чём-то глубоко задумалась.

\- Но почему ты считаешь, что сможешь на Земле спрятаться от гнева своих хозяев, Нахум? Тише, мистер Шедвелл, подождите, я просто спрашиваю!

\- Не о чем его спрашивать, не хватало ещё оставлять в живых эту тварь… - недовольно пробурчал тот, кто замолчал. А Сьюзан, допив наконец чай, неохотно выбралась из тёплого кокона и, поставив кружку на стол, пробормотала себе под нос:

\- Может, и не считает, но куда ему деваться-то? Или мы его зальём святой водой, или хозяева угробят… Но мы пока за оружие не хватаемся.

Демон бросил на неё взгляд, и в алых глазках она с удивлением разглядела что-то, похожее на благодарность. Зато мистер Шедвелл, наоборот, нахмурился и открыл рот, чтобы возразить.

И демон, должно быть, тоже это понял. И догадался, что ничего хорошего старый солдат ему не скажет. Поэтому зачастил, быстро и испуганно, то и дело нервно косясь на сержанта и водяное ружьё в его руке, но глядя при этом прямо в глаза Сьюзан.

\- Мне очень жаль, правда, я не хотел убивать тебя, я четыре тысячи лет никого не убивал, но Вельзевул приказала, а в Аду сейчас такое творится, она за любую провинность просто развоплотит без права восстановления, и хорошо, если не вовсе уничтожит!

Сьюзан мельком подумала, что всегда считала Вельзевула мужчиной, но мысль была короткой и тут же исчезла. Тем более что демон продолжал жаловаться:

\- Я потому и прибился к Кроули, что он не одобряет убийств, и вообще предпочитает интеллектуальные соблазны, а не что-нибудь традиционное. Все эти совращения монашек, подталкивания к суициду, педофилия – такая мерзость! А мне нравится чёрный юмор, та шутка с обвалом телефонной связи – просто отпад, я так Кроули и сказал, что он жжёт, а остальные тупицы даже не поняли, в чём прикол… Я вообще старался не возвращаться в Ад, но куда деваться, отчёты надо сдавать вовремя. Ну, хоть не задерживался, если была возможность. А на этот раз Вельзевул сама приказала собрать всех, кто хоть иногда с Кроули работал – я думал, будет допрашивать. Ну, про побег этот… А она приказала перевести нас в свою личную свиту. И как тут откажешься, если у нас всё в добровольно-принудительном порядке?!

Последнюю фразу демон воскликнул с таким надрывом, что даже на лице мистера Шедвелла мелькнуло на миг сочувствие. А Сьюзан слушала, пытаясь вникнуть в эту странную исповедь, но в голове крутилось всего одно имя: Кроули. Кроули.

\- Кроули? – тихонько спросила она вслух – и все трое разом повернулись к ней. Мадам Трейси неуверенно приоткрыла было рот, краем глаза поглядывая на сержанта Шедвелла. Но сказать ничего не успела. Демон, обнадёженный, похоже, отсутствием угрозы в её голосе, поспешно отликнулся:

\- Ну да, демон Кроули, наш босс, в смысле, не босс, я вроде как подчиняюсь Азатоту, но тот на Землю давно забил, а план выполнять надо, вот я и…

\- У него есть чёрные очки? – перебила его Сьюзан, терзаемая очень странным предчувствием. – И татуировка змеи на виске? Рыжий, и ходит так, словно в мужском стриптизе работал?

Спросила – и сама не смогла понять, хочет ли услышать опровержение своих глупых подозрений – или, наоборот, подтвердить их? А демон с готовностью кивнул.

\- Да, глаза-то змеиные, вы, люди, очень остро реагируете на такое. Он очки даже в Аду носит, я тоже хотел себе купить, но неудобно вечно на носу тяжесть таскать…

\- Вот чёрт… - растерянно пробормотала Сьюзан. В голове было пусто, как в высохшем колодце. 

\- Ох, девочка моя, зря вы так… - сокрушённо вздохнула мадам Трейси. И, оставив в покое рукав мистера Шедвелла, протянула руку, сочувственно погладив её по голове. Почему-то от этого стало тепло… и защипало в глазах.

\- Я его знаю, - потерянно проговорила она, отворачиваясь. – Мне кажется, знаю. Он не может быть демоном. Он добрый… Ехидный, но добрый. Я бы, наверное, свихнулась, если бы не он… Я... ему доверяла.

Она беспомощно подняла голову на по прежнему гладящую её по голове мадам Трейси, и сама испугалась, как беспомощно по-детски прозвучал её голос.

\- Как же так может быть?..

Та тяжело вздохнула.

\- Милая моя, не спешите осуждать его. Он демон, вы правы. Но я не думаю, что вам нужно расстраиваться. Когда мы познакомились, он вместе с Азирафаэлем пытался остановить Апокалипсис. Мы не слишком близки с ним, но я много слышала о нём от Азирафаэля, и мне кажется, ваша оценка не так уж далека от истины. Он не злой. Не в том смысле, в каком привыкли понимать мы. Кроме того, я точно знаю, что в Аду его осудили за предательство, и он чудом избежал смерти.

Рядом с удручённым видом кивнул головой пленный демон. 

\- А ведь хорошо, что Апокалипсис сорвался… Ужасно жалко было бы потерять возможность гулять по Земле! 

Он поймал грозный взгляд сержанта и поспешно умолк. А Сьюзан поняла, что, кажется, уже не способна удивляться. Значит, апокалипсис. Ну, и ладно. Демонов видели. Ведьмоловов тоже. Кто следующий?

\- Мистер Фелл… Азирафаэль, - поправилась она, - Он тоже демон?

\- Нет, моя милая, он ангел, - улыбнулась мадам Трейси.

Сьюзан согласно кивнула, вспоминая мягкую улыбку букиниста, его спокойный голос и ощущение безмятежного покоя, каждый раз охватывающее её в его присутствии. 

И лишь потом до неё дошло.

\- Погодите… настоящий ангел?! Не метафорически?

\- Какое там метафорически… - пробурчал сержант Шедвелл. - Самый обычный ангел, классический, одна штука.

Сьюзан потрясла головой. И вдруг с неожиданно философским спокойствием поняла, что почти не удивлена. Чьи ещё могли быть перья в магазине, если не ангела? Не демона же…

И тут её прошило ознобом. 

\- Чё-орт… - она подскочила, расплескав остатки чая, - Кровь в магазине! С мистером Феллом что-то случилось, точно! Мы вчера договаривались встретиться возле галереи Тейт Британ, но он не пришёл, и на звонки никто не отвечал, и…

\- Мы знаем, моя дорогая, - тяжело вздохнула мадам Трейси. 

И почти одновременно демон пробормотал, с опаской косясь на ружьё в руках сержанта-ведьмолова:

\- Его похитил Ад. У нас ходят слухи, что он должен был быть приманкой для Кроули. Только ничего не получилось, Кроули забрал ангела и сумел уйти на Землю. 

И, когда Сьюзан изумлённо обернулась к нему, виновато пробормотал, отводя глаза.

\- Наверное, тебя приказали убить, чтобы отомстить ему. Но я правда не хотел этого! И твою кошку я только чуть-чуть придушил, чтобы не мешала, я люблю кошек, правда! 

\- И поэтому ты чуть не заставил меня повеситься, - тихо огрызнулась Сьюзан. Злости, несмотря ни на что, не было. Даже упоминание о Грэйс отозвалось внутри болью, но не ненавистью. Почему-то демона было жалко.

\- Это не я, даю слово! Я… я так и не умею. Я пытался, да, и мне правда жаль. Но я ведь всё равно не смог, так что это не считается! Это всё Ругил, он демон суицида, он может полностью подавлять волю смертных. Мог, я имею в виду.

\- И ты хочешь, чтобы после всего этого мы отпустили тебя на свободу? – возмутился мистер Шедвелл. Ружьё в его руках угрожающе дёрнулось, и демон в ужасе заскулил, закрываясь руками. 

\- Нет, нет, не стреляйте! Какая к ангелам свобода, я даже домой вернуться не могу, меня же тут же казнят за предательство – задание не выполнено, высший демон мёртв, я просто не смогу ничего объяснить! Пожалуйста, не убивайте. Позвольте мне остаться наверху, я могу помочь! Я уверен, Кроули что-то придумал, чтобы спастись, я хочу работать с ним. Я хочу свободы от дурацких приказов Повелителей! Ну, пожалуйста!..

Сержант Шедвелл неуверенно опустил ружьё. Бросил взгляд на Сьюзан и задумчиво хмурящуюся мадам Трейси.

\- Ох, мой милый… - вздохнула та, без слов угадывая его вопрос. – Боюсь, у нас нет другого выхода. Если бедную девочку преследует Ад, нам нужна будет помощь демонов. А где бедный Кроули и Азирафаэль, я даже не представляю. Надеюсь, они и впрямь смогли выбраться. Я позвоню Анафеме, быть может, у них есть какие-нибудь новости.

Шедвелл помедлил, после чего с неохотой кивнул.

\- Ну, хорошо. Но до тех пор будешь сидеть в круге, демон. И попытайся только хоть что-нибудь колдануть! Сержант армии Ведьмоловов всегда на страже, не надейся уйти от моего возмездия! 

«Демоноловов», - мелькнула в голове у Сьюзан глупая мысль, и она тихо хихикнула. – «Хотя, если мадам Трейси и впрямь эта… медиум, то ведьму этот милый старичок, и впрямь, поймал…»


	44. Chapter 44

Над старинной церковью на Харт-Стрит медленно сгущалась ночь. Густые, по-весеннему стылые сумерки неторопливо текли сквозь тишину, облизывали надгробья могил на старом кладбище, окутывали туманными потоками тающую в темноте колокольню. Прижимались к узким окнам, не в силах удержаться от соблазна подсмотреть за жизнью, отделённой от равнодушной седой вечности совсем молодыми, едва-едва полувековыми, стенами жилой пристройки. Впервые за много лет свет горел в обеих частях дома. И, казалось, приземистая церковь втайне гордится этим, старательно распахивая навстречу ночи квадратные, залитые электрическим светом глаза.

Отец Уильям отложил ручку и устало потёр пальцами уставшие глаза. Он прочитал уже четырнадцать страниц, и пока что смог понять лишь одно: неведомая Агнесса была безумной… или гениальной. По крайней мере, первые пять предсказаний её сбылись слово в слово, настолько, что Уильяму становилось просто не по себе. Дальше же… 

Дальше шла совершеннейшая ерунда. По крайней мере, пока что понять смысла остальных пророчеств пастор не смог. Что, например, могло означать «Мужъ гневнiй с бѣлыми крылами»? Понятно, что речь, судя по всему, идёт об ангеле – но Азирафаэль меньше всего подходил под описание «муж гневный». Хотя… Уильям попытался представить, на что окажется способен это существо, выглядящее как светловолосый мужчина средних лет, в случае настоящей угрозы ему или его другу-демону, и неуютно передёрнул плечами. Да. В этом случае – вполне.

Вздохнув, он вновь склонился над тетрадью, куда только что переписал – современным языком, разумеется – это загадочное предостережение, и покачал головой. 

_«Когда молнiя родитсѧ без грозы, и явитсѧ муж гнѣвный с бѣлыми крылами, да не отстѫпитсѧ пастырь отъ слова своего, ибо слово Фѣодосiѧ есть законъ божiй, законъ же чѣловечїи лишь надъ чѣловекомъ властенъ.»_

\- Слово Феодосия… - пробормотал старик себе под нос, - Слово… Закон божий… Какой-то рескрикпт? Папский ордонанс? Феодосий, Феодосий…

Он нахмурился, пытаясь сообразить, почему ему кажется знакомым это имя. Что-то крутилось в голове, что-то из ранней истории христианской церкви… 

Пастор попытался было поймать мысль, но та уже ускользнула, скрылась в глубинах памяти. На её место пришло другое, очень неприятное размышление: «да не отступится пастырь…» Уильям почти не сомневался, что речь идёт не о каком-то абстрактном пастухе, а об очень даже конкретном пасторе. 

\- Слово, слово… От чего я не должен отступаться, хотелось бы знать? Можно подумать, я кому-то что-то наобещал и забыл об этом…

Он вдруг осёкся. 

\- Чудесно… - устало пробормотал он. И, с досадой покосившись на записанный его собственным почерком текст, вновь прижал пальцы к глазам. Судя по всему, проблемы из-за его потусторонних гостей всё же будут. Хотелось бы верить, что это не закончится чем-нибудь слишком трагичным.

\- Господи, на всё воля твоя… - Уильям расстроенно покачал головой. 

И, поколебавшись, захлопнул книгу, вставая со стула. Если он хоть что-то понимает, то хотя бы часть ответов он может получить от самих гостей. Вряд ли они будут рады появлению предсказанного «мужа с белыми крыльями». Так что в их интересах сделать так, чтобы он расшифровал эту зубодробительную подсказку, будь она неладна. На миг он задумался, стоит ли показывать книгу Азирафаэлю и Кроули. Потом, решив, что если бы он должен был сделать это, то ему бы об этом сказали прямым текстом (а эксцентричная дама, как успел понять пастор, не стеснялась в выражениях и обращалась к читателю так, словно сидела напротив него… и порой с трудом сдерживалась, чтобы не припечатать его чем-нибудь тяжелее бранного слова).

Поколебавшись, он открыл застеклённую дверцу подвесного шкафа и задумчиво оглядел свою библиотеку. Давно пора было убрать хотя бы часть книг в другое место, но никогда ведь не знаешь, что потребуется в следующий раз. Свободное место было лишь на третьей полке, между Мильтоном и Августином, и Уильям решительно сдвинул в сторону «Град Божий», чтобы освободить немного пространства для «Продолжения прелестных и точных предсказаний». Ухватился одной рукой за дверцу, пытаясь дотянуться до образовавшегося просвета. И в очередной раз пообещал себе в следующий раз попросить Колина перевесить шкафчик пониже или самому взяться за молоток. Каждый раз ему приходилось привставать на цыпочки и, держась одной рукой на дверцу, тянуться изо всех сил. Или же просто издеваться над своими несчастными коленями, забираясь на высокий стул. 

Миг спустя он понял, что глазомер его подвёл: щели между книгами явно было недостаточно, чтобы впихнуть между ними увесистый томик. Книга предсказаний ткнулась в переплёт «Потерянного рая», и плотная обложка неожиданно легко открылась, разом превращая фолиант в диковинный бумажный веер. Уильям попытался было удержать его одной рукой, но тот уже качнулся в сторону, выворачиваясь из пальцев. 

С громким «буммм» старинная книга рухнула на пол. С шелестом хлынул в разные стороны бумажный дождь. Уильям закашлялся от взлетевшего в верх облака пыли, и с неприятным уколом, похожим на отдалённую зубную боль, запоздало понял, что книгой этот странный фолиант можно было назвать лишь с натяжкой. То, что от неё осталось, лежало на полу, бесстыдно распахнув обложку и выставив на всеобщее обозрение выщипанный лес пожелтевших страниц. Остальное…

Уильям тихо застонал. Безумная или гений? Первое, определённо.

Он стоял посреди бумажного озера. И россыпь испещрённых текстов листов разного размера покрывало пол его комнаты ровным, густым слоем. 

О, Господи. Ему теперь месяца не хватит, чтобы вернуть все эти обрывки на свои места…

Пастор нагнулся и бездумно поднял верхний листок, лежащий прямо возле его ноги. 

_«Сомкни уста свои, ибо многіе знаніѧ - многіе скорби.»_

\- Бессмыслица… - удручённо пробормотал он. Поколебавшись, он нагнулся и, подняв кем-то жестоко изрезанную книгу, обречённо принялся собирать с пола обрывки страниц. 

«Бессмыслица», - обречённо крутилось у него в голове, пока он, кряхтя, сгребал в более-менее ровную стопку разбросанные записки. И сам понимал, с жутковатым ознобом предчувствия, что нет – не бессмыслица. Намного, намного хуже: предвидение. Рука Бога вела его, как корабль по сложному фарватеру, где каждое движение руля и парусов, непонятное и даже опасное для пассажиров, до дюйма выверено и подчинено уверенным пальцам шкипера. И единственное, что мог он – это подчиниться воле Господа и идти туда, куда направляют его недвусмысленные и воистине точные предсказания средневековой провидицы.

Пастор задумчиво покрутил в пальцах одну из страниц. Точнее, кусок страницы. То, что в первый момент показалось ему обрывком, на деле было аккуратно срезанным бумажным прямоугольником – он отметил ровный, рассечённый чем-то острым край с той стороны, где фрагмент крепился к переплёту. Нет, это не похоже на вандализм. Вандалы не действуют так осторожно, разрезая бумагу строго после окончания предсказания, и ни дюймом выше. 

…И это, определённо, был не экспромт. Лишь сейчас он сообразил, что обычный текст видел лишь на первых страницах. Эти же, вырезанные из книги, обрывки были испещрены всё тем же мелким, ровным почерком, но лишь с одной стороны, с обратной же оставались девственно-чистыми. Его невольно пробрал озноб. Опять посетило жутковатое ощущение, что давно почившая провидица не просто видела будущее, а буквально была в курсе каждого его жеста. И предусмотрела всё, до мельчайших подробностей. Это вызывало настоящую оторопь. И пугало, да.

Пастор со вздохом положил листок на пол и нагнулся за следующим. Их придётся как-то сортировать. Хотя он пока плохо представлял, как будет это делать.

\- Что же ты хочешь мне сказать, загадочная Агнесса Псих?.. – пробормотал он себе под нос, разглядывая бумажный листок. Перевернул страницу – и невольно вздрогнул, прочитав текст: _«Внемли мнѣ, ибо близится срокъ, и даръ безцѣнный будетъ принесенъ, но не принят, и данъ будетъ отвѣтъ, но не понятъ, и колоколъ на башнѣ ударитъ дважды, когда сдѣланъ будетъ выборъ. Смири скорбь свою, ибо всё творитсѧ по волѣ Божьей, и станутъ бѣлыя перья черными, но симъ оплаченъ будетъ долгъ, и принятъ будетъ этотъ даръ.»_

Непонятно, двусмысленно. Но Уильяму показалось, что спину осыпало ледяной крошкой.

\- Ох, нет… Этого только не хватало…

Если это именно то, о чём он подумал…

Пастор тяжело закрыл глаза. «Господи, - с тоской подумал он, даже не пытаясь построить свои мысли хотя бы в слабое подобие молитвы, - Если Ты позволил мне спасти их, прошу, не погуби их теперь!..»

Он открыл глаза и почти с невольной дрожью вновь взглянул на клочок бумаги в своих руках. 

А потом, вдруг решившись, рывком захлопнул книгу (несколько небольших бумажных листков опять выпорхнули из-под обложки и, кружась, заскользили по паркету). И, небрежно сунув «Продолжение прекрасных и точных предсказаний» в верхний ящик стола, поспешно вышел из комнаты.

Ему нужно было поговорить со своими потусторонними гостями.

Немедленно.

Соседняя дверь, как сразу отметил Уильям, была не заперта. Именно так, с едва заметной щелью, оставил её он сам утром, когда предоставил эту квартиру в распоряжение ангелу с демоном, и точно также прикрыл её позже днём, когда заходил справиться о здоровье Кроули и отнести своим гостям корзину с нехитрой снедью. Последее, чего он желал – это заставить их думать, будто кто-то ограничивает их свободу.

Но, возможно, ему стоило всё-таки намекнуть, что входную дверь принято запирать.

Укоризненно покачав головой, Уильям негромко постучал по косяку. В ответ – тишина, ни разрешения войти, ни звука шагов. Это не слишком встревожило Уильяма, но заставило на секунду заколебаться в своём решении завести серьёзный разговор здесь и сейчас. Конечно, сейчас ещё не особенно поздний час, но кто знает, как обстоит дело со сном у созданий, в существовании которых он до вчерашнего дня сомневался, считая их скорее метафорой, нежели чем-то реальным? Тем более что, запоздало сообразил Уильям, оба они выглядели настолько измученными, что он бы не удивился, если бы узнал, что они впали в спячку на неопределённый срок.

И всё-таки, подумав, он постучал ещё раз, чуть громче. Он должен хотя бы знать, что происходит и стоит ли ждать какого-нибудь нежелательного визита (а его, если верить прорицательнице, ждать именно что стоило). 

Когда же и на этот раз никто не отозвался, Уильям тяжело вздохнув и, поколебавшись лишь мгновение, осторожно толкнул дверь. Нет, он не желал вмешиваться в чужие дела. Но сейчас эти дела слишком уж настойчиво становились его проблемами, и он не желал, чтобы в его церкви неожиданно полыхнул пожар или случилось нашествие демонов.

Поэтому, когда и во второй раз на его вежливый стук никто не ответил, он тяжело вздохнул, мысленно попросил у Господа прощения за столь возмутительное нарушение личных границ и решительно толкнул дверь.

***

Азирафаэль последний раз осторожно провёл над змеиным телом, выискивая незамеченные повреждения. Замер было на миг, с тревогой прислушиваясь к слабому, замедленному биению сердца под матовой чешуёй… И, против воли передёрнувшись, измученно откинулся к стене, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не взять глубоко (хотя не сказать, чтобы спокойно) спящего Кроули себе на колени. 

Всё хорошо. Уже всё хорошо. Ничего страшного не случилось, а с тем, что всё-таки случилось, он давно уже справился…

Он изо всех сил убеждал себя в этом. Получалось плохо. Казалось бы, с его более чем шеститысячелетним опытом целительства можно было не беспокоиться о том, что он чего-то не заметит, забудет, не долечит…

Увы, мысленные уговоры помогали слабо. Ангела до сих пор трясло, стоило ему вспомнить безвольное, неподвижное тело Кроули. Его тяжёлое дыхание, его полуоткрытые, затянутые мутной плёнкой глаза…  
Азирафаэль зажмурился и до боли прикусил нижнюю губу, давя стон. Хватит! Ну хватит же, Боже, всё ведь обошлось, всё хорошо! 

Он прерывисто вздохнул. И, не удержавшись, опять осторожно коснулся ладонью спины спокойно дыщащего демона. Кроули спал. На этот раз действительно спал, а не притворялся. Не находился без сознания. Ему ничего не угрожало. Азирафаэль понимал это. 

Умом. А панически колотящееся, до сих пор не успокоившееся сердце по-прежнему сжималось от боли от одной только мысли о том, чем могло всё закончиться.

Кроули спал. Это было неплохо. Его демон всегда любил спать – в отличие от него самого, так и не научившегося делать это по-настоящему.

…Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, ангел ловил себя на мысли, что уже тогда заподозрил неладное. Кроули был так взвинчен… Так напряжён… Словно и не было тех минут (всего несколько часов назад!), когда он расслабленно лежал у него на руках, позволяя лечить себя. Тогда Кроули ему доверял. Тогда он не пытался кусаться и не шипел на него, словно ангел был, самое лучшее, случайным знакомым. Который, к тому же, зарекомендовал себя как неблагонадёжного.

Азирафаэль с тоской уставился в небольшое, занавешенное ажурными занавесками окно. Он не хотел в этом признаваться даже самому себе – но подозревал, что, на самом деле, это не так уж далеко от истины. Кроули чуть не погиб. Более того – он знал, что может погибнуть. Это он искренне верил, что выстланная страницами из сатанинских книг корзина идеально защищает от Благодати. Он, но не Кроули. Сейчас он не сомневался в этом. И все-таки – Кроули не сказал ему ничего. Не решился довериться.

…И, видит Бог, он не мог его в этом винить! Был ли у Кроули повод доверять ему – по-настоящему? Если быть искренним хотя бы с самим собой, если оглянуться назад – на все бесконечные века их общей истории? На все те тысячелетия, когда он с достойным лучшего применения упорством повторял, что у них не более чем соглашение, что они – не друзья… 

Он не хотел думать этом. Но сейчас вынужден был признать: он слишком долго пытался убедить себя, что они «не более чем союзники». Так долго, что в конце концов, кажется, заставил Кроули поверить в это. И в тот миг, когда ему больше всего нужна была помощь, Кроули предпочёл остаться в одиночестве, чтобы не оказаться в зависимости от существа, от которого не знал, чего ожидать – защиты или удара в спину.

Думать об этом было больно. Азирафаэль давил в себе непроизвольный жалкий стон, кусал губы, дышал глубоко, медленно, пытаясь унять скручивающие глупое человеческое сердце спазмы. Но всё равно не мог, старался и не мог забыть: лежащая на боку корзина… невидящий взгляд тусклых янтарных глаз… тяжёлое, прерывистое дыхание…

Ангел беззвучно застонал и, не в силах больше сдерживаться, в отчаянии обхватил голову руками. Кроули умирал. Почти умер. Но предпочёл перенести это в одиночестве, не рискнув даже сказать, _что _ ему угрожает. Не решившись попросить о помощи.

…Но ведь он действительно не сказал Кроули, что нашёл Антихриста. Действительно отказал ему в помощи, когда жизни Кроули угрожала опасность. Да, он был уверен, что это ошибка, что если он всё объяснит, Наверху всё исправят…

Был уверен – или хотел верить?

Азирафаэль беззвучно застонал. Почему, ну почему за все эти месяцы, прошедшие с недо-Апокалипсиса, он не нашёл времени, чтобы попросить прощения за те свои слова, за тот свой… за ту свою трусость? Кроули, кажется, решил не заострять на этом внимания. Ни разу не упомянул его… его предательство. Но… что, если он всё-таки не забыл этого? Ох, конечно, он это не забыл! Наверняка ему так же страшно было поднимать ту горькую тему, как и ему самому. А может, Кроули просто ждал, что он начнёт разговор первым - ведь именно он должен был извиниться. Он, не Кроули. 

Возможно, в этом случае Кроули сегодня, когда был особенно уязвим, смог бы довериться ему и рассказать, какая страшная опасность поджидает его во время священной службы. И, возможно, он сам сумел бы сделать что-нибудь, чтобы хоть немного помочь своему другу пережить этот кошмар.

И от этого невидимый кулак в груди сжимался ещё туже, заставляя несовершенное человеческое тело задыхаться от жгущих глаза бессильных слёз, а истинную сущность ангела – корчиться от бессильной боли и горького осознания: Кроули, демон, которого он регулярно подозревал в различных неблаговидных поступках, оказался добрее и благороднее его, простив то, что на его памяти среди смертных искренне смог простить только Иешуа. Но несчастный Пётр предал лишь трижды – он же…

\- …два раза.

Негромкий старческий голос прозвучал почти над самым ухом, и Азирафаэль, дёрнувшись, в панике вскинул голову, отшатываясь и невольно закрывая спящего Кроули – одновременно и поднятой ладонью, и невидимым щитом, сотканным из чистой Благодати.

И – смущённо опустил руку. На него с удивлением и тревогой смотрели светлые выцветшие глаза старого пастора.

\- Ч… что? – невольно заикаясь, переспросил он, обретя наконец дар речи. Запоздало он понял, что священнику неоткуда было знать его мыслей.

…Да и не два раза там было. Больше, о, Господь милосердная, намного больше…

Пастор взволнованно покосился через его плечо на даже не шевельнувшегося от звука их голосов Кроули.

\- Я сказал, что стучал два раза. Вы не ответили, и я позволил себе войти без разрешения. Мне жаль, если я потревожил тебя, Азирафаэль.

Ангел облегчённо выдохнул. Ох… Всего-то!

\- Нет-нет… - неуверенно пробормотал он, развеивая не пригодившийся щит. – Ничего страшного, вы совсем не помешали, дорогой мой Уильям…

На самом деле, помешал. Но Азирафаэль понимал, что сказать это в лицо тому, кто столь самоотверженно пришёл им на помощь в трудный час, будет верхом неприличия.

Пастор только головой покачал. А ангел, запоздало вспомнив о манерах, поспешно поднялся на ноги.

\- Прошу прощения, я был невежлив! Могу я предложить вам… - он запнулся на миг, не уверенный, что ему стоит сейчас творить чудеса, и неловко закончил, - чаю?

По крайней мере, чай у них точно был. Уильям сам принёс его днём, вместе с целым подносом простой, но довольно вкусной пищи, искренне порадовавшей успевшего соскучиться по гастрономическим удовольствиям ангела. Пастор, задумавшись на миг, благодарно кивнул.

\- Было бы неплохо. У меня есть несколько вопросов… Я бы не хотел откладывать их на завтра.

Азирафаэль только вздохнул. Всё-таки он немного надеялся, что пастор откажется от приглашения. Разговаривать сейчас со смертным, пусть даже и спасшим им жизнь, хотелось меньше всего.

…Ещё меньше хотелось оставлять Кроули одного. Хотя он, кажется, действительно спал, и вряд ли нуждался в его присутствии.

С тоской оглянувшись через плечо на свернувшегося кольцами Змея, Азирафаэль натянуто улыбнулся и, сделав приглашающий жест, вышел вслед за пастором в гостиную.

***

\- …Коцит? 

Пастор смотрел на Азирафаэля скорее задумчиво, чем удивлённо, и ангел в который раз уже ловил себя на мысли, что давно уже не встречал смертных, способных так спокойно реагировать на информацию о реальном существовании загробного мира. Почему-то люди, даже искренне верующие, искренне изумлялись, а порой и вовсе впадали в ступор, узнавая, что Ад и Рай существуют не только метафорически.

\- Да, ледяное озеро, в котором несут наказание… - он запнулся, вспомнив слова Кроули о Бруте и Иуде.   
Священник, должно быть, расценив его заминку как вопрос, согласно кивнул:

\- Обманувшие доверившихся. Да… Прости, мне нужно немного времени, чтобы уложить это в голове. 

Пастор слабо улыбнулся – Азирафаэль запоздало понял, что на самом деле старик всё-таки удивлён его рассказом. Или даже, вернее будет сказать, потрясён. Но, должно быть, годы службы духовным наставником оставили свой отпечаток: ангел, считающий себя знатоком человеческих душ, лишь сейчас разглядел за маской доброжелательного спокойствия крайнее изумление, буквально разрывающее пожилого священника.

А тот, задумавшись на миг о чём-то, вдруг поднялся и с мягкой, немного виноватой улыбкой произнёс:

\- Если позволишь, я схожу за своим дневником. Моя память уже не так хороша, как когда-то… Я стараюсь записывать то, над чем потом нужно будет поразмышлять.

Азирафаэль машинально кивнул. Это стремление он понимал и одобрял. Разумеется, он не нуждался в сохранении своей и без того идеальной памяти на бумаге, но сам процесс перенесения на хрустящие чистые листы новых знаний… Радость работы с пахнущими пылью и чернилами фолиантами…

Миг спустя он спохватился, сообразив, что писчие принадлежности вполне может создать с помощь чуда. Вряд ли такое незначительное применение магии будет заметно там, где каждый день совершаются священные службы. Он уже открыл даже рот, чтобы сказать об этом пастору…

Но тот уже прикрыл за собой входную дверь. 

А Азирафаэль, с невольным облегчением выдохнув, вдруг сообразил, что старику, должно быть, тоже нужна минута одиночества, чтобы прийти в себя и справиться с наверняка бурлящими внутри эмоциями.   
В любом случае, это к лучшему! По крайней мере, теперь ему не придётся прерывать вежливый разговор, чтобы отлучиться на минуту и проверить, не понадобилось ли что-нибудь Кроули.

…Как выяснилось, не понадобилось. И в целом спокойный сон, кажется, пошёл ему на пользу: дыхание демона стало глубже, спокойнее, он сменил позу, свернувшись немного плотнее, и удобно уложил узкую голову на сложенном кольцами теле. Поколебавшись, Азирафаэль осторожно вытянул из-под тяжёлого Змея край пледа и заботливо накрыл его, оставив снаружи только голову. Вдруг измученному Благодатью Кроули даже в созданной им жаре станет холодно?..

Азирафаэль передёрнулся от на миг скрутившей внутренности дурноты. И, нервно сглотнув, принялся суетливо поправлять некрасиво лёгкий край пледа. Он старался не вспоминать о том, в каком ужасающем состоянии нашёл своего друга. 

Злые – нарочито злые, как он теперь понимал – слова Кроули уязвили его неожиданно больно, но в чём-то были совершенно верными. Безжалостно верными. Он действительно думал, что неплохо было бы послушать службу, поприсутсвовать среди возносящих молитвы прихожан… Люди были так непосредственны, так искренни в своей вере. Да, пусть не все, пусть немало среди них было тех, кто приходил в церковь только ради приличий… Но даже несмотря на это каждый раз, когда ему удавалось попасть на богослужение в человеческом храме, Азирафаэль наслаждался этим чудесным, на удивление живым потоком силы, что поднимался наверх, вливаясь в океан Божественной любви и заполняя до краёв всё церковное помещение. 

Нет, разумеется, он не собирался бросать Кроули одного, чтобы послушать мессу, ни в коем случае! Наоборот, твёрдо решил, что останется рядом и сделает всё возможное, чтобы облегчить для этот час. И если он и сожалел о том, что не сможет уделить достойного внимания богослужению, то совсем, совсем чуть-чуть. 

…Нет. Не чуть-чуть.

И именно поэтому грубые слова Кроули ударили так болезненно метко. Мог ли Кроули догадываться о его сожалениях? Знал ли о его колебаниях? Чем было его злое «пошляйся где-нибудь» - оскорблённой гордостью или заботой о его интересах? Или…

О третьем варианте Азирафаэль просто старался не думать.

Очень старался.

Только вот сердце, глупая мышца несовершенного смертного тела, мучительно сжималась от одной мысли о тех страданиях, которые испытал Кроули во время Вечерни. Он вернулся, как только умолкли последние слова молитв. Видит Всевышняя, он действительно ждал, с нетерпением ждал конца мессы, он не благословлял никого и не наслаждался церковными песнопениями, в состоянии думать лишь об одном: хватит ли мощи адских сигилов, чтобы защитить Кроули от пронизывающих всё вокруг волн благодати? Не окажется ли звук бьющих прямо над их головами колоколов слишком мощным для кожаной корзины и нескольких страниц с сатанинскими письменами?

Он вернулся. Намного раньше, чем, возможно, стоило.

…Намного позже, чем должен был. Он помнил: это был даже не страх – чёрная бездонная пропасть, ледяная бездна Девятого Круга, раскрывшаяся под ногами – именно её ощутил он, переступив порог и увидев лежащую на боку корзину.

Он помнил: тогда, в первый миг, он решил, что кто-то из его бывших коллег приходил сюда, пока он в нетерпении и страхе ждал за дверью. Ведь как ещё корзина могла попасть с кровати на пол? Целый бесконечно долгий миг.

Пока не понял, что крышка по-прежнему плотно закрыта, а сигил ключа на ней не потревожен.

А потом он открыл её.

И увидел, как Кроули безжизненной чёрной верёвкой вываливается на пол, не делая даже попытки принять более удобную позу.

Лишь тогда он наконец понял, _как _эта злосчастная корзина оказалась внизу. Понял, _почему _Кроули так настойчиво требовал от него оставить его одного.

И это было даже больнее, чем чувствовать, как чужой меч кромсает на куски его собственные крылья.

И, почему-то, страшнее.

Азирафаэль, сглотнув, с усилием отвёл взгляд от спящего Змея. И, поспешно стерев ладонью невольно подступающие к глазам слёзы, поспешил обратно, в гостиную. Он не сомневался, что пастор скоро вернётся, чтобы продолжить разговор.

И не хотел, чтобы кто-то, пусть даже человек, спасший им обоим жизнь, видел Кроули таким беспомощным. Кроули это точно не понравилось бы.

Было больно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Уважаемые читатели, буду очень благодарна, если вы хотя бы время от времени будете высказывать своё мнение о тексте. Для меня это важно - знать, зацепила ли глава или показалась скучной, что понравилось сильнее всего, что вызвало сомнения. Любая обратная связь от вас - дополнительный стимул, дающий мне сил мне в очередной раз справиться со страшным зверем неписцом и продолжать писать этот очень непростой для меня текст.


	45. Chapter 45

Уильям прекрасно понимал, что его поведение выглядит, мягко говоря, невежливо. Более его – он не сомневался, что его внезапный уход выглядел именно тем, чем был на самом деле: поспешным бегством. 

…но это было единственное, что он мог сделать, если хотел сохранить хотя бы видимость самообладания. Ему нужно было несколько минут одиночества, чтобы прийти в себя. Осознать окончательно всё произошедшее, примириться с тем, что его против его воли (хотя, бесспорно, при его активном попустительстве) втянули в неприятности, которые могут закончиться очень нехорошо. 

Ему просто нужен был таймаут. Совсем недолгий.

Благо, Азирафаэль не возражал. И, как показалось пастору, причину его бегства прекрасно понял.

Вот и хорошо. Значит, никто ни на кого не будет в обиде.

Захлопнув за собой дверь своей квартиры, Уильям с тихим стоном прислонился к косяку, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не сесть прямо на пол. Нет, всё-таки для его возраста такие приключения – это слишком… Поколебавшись, пастор сунул руку в карман, нащупывая упаковку таблеток. Как ни странно, сейчас он чувствовал себя намного лучше, чем ночью или даже перед визитом к своим потусторонним гостям. Словно присутствие ангела само по себе действовало целительно. Впрочем… а почему «словно»? Вполне возможно, что так и было.

После недолгих раздумий он убрал руку из кармана. В любом случае, сегодня он ни разу не забыл про свои лекарства. Не стоит злоупотреблять. 

…А ещё не стоит задерживаться слишком сильно. У него осталось ещё слишком много вопросов. Лишь сейчас пастор сообразил, что главный свой вопрос, о личности возможного «мужа с белыми крыльями», он так и не задал. Просто забыл, полностью захваченный скупым и явно не слишком охотным рассказом Азирафаэля о причине его похищения и о спасении из Ада. О, Боже, да он вообще с трудом мог вспомнить, о чём собрался говорить! Трудно не забыть о мирском, когда видишь самые настоящие чудеса, притом совершаемые настолько буднично, настолько… привычно…

Он невольно улыбнулся, вспомнив своё удивление, когда Аризафаэль закипятил принесённый гостям ещё утром чайник... закипятил небрежным движением пальца. Вспомнил смущение и искреннее удивление своего собеседника:

"- Вклю... чать? В розетку?! Зачем?

\- Ну, видишь ли, люди, как правило, не умеют нагревать воду прикосновением.

\- Нет, ну конечно же, нет! Я умею пользоваться чайником, просто это так утомительно - возиться с дровами...

\- С дровами?.. Хм...

\- А разве вы не?.."

Пастора всерьёз интересовало, где и как жили эти двое до этого дня. Учитывая, что о назначении санузла ангел вспомнил с явным трудом…

Он нервно хмыкнул. Нет, лучше не задумываться. Нервы целее будут.

И поторопиться, в конце концов, пока с ним ещё согласны разговаривать и готовы отвечать на его вопросы. Так что, постояв ещё полминуты, Уильям всё-таки неохотно отлепился от двери и двинулся к кабинету. 

\- Хотелось бы ещё понять, это правильная оценка ситуации или умственная отсталость?.. – пробормотал он себе под нос, имея в виду странную для Ада идею похитить ангела, чтобы использовать его как средство давления на демона. Не тратя лишнего времени, он сдвинул в сторону топорщащиеся вырванными страницами   
«Продолжения прекрасных и точных предсказаний» и, открыв свой дневник для заметок, записал на первой же свободной странице: 

«А. - ?»

Нарисовал три коротких стрелки и набросал три варианта развития ситуации, которые видел пока что:

«Выжидает».

«Перемирие».

«Через людей».

Последний вариант нравился ему меньше всего, потому что означал, что рано или поздно к нему в церковь могут прийти люди, для которых человечность и совесть – пустой звук, и ещё вопрос, чем закончится такой визит. И, если Сатана (или нет, Азирафаэль упоминал Вельзевула – почему-то называя его, правда, в женском роде), так вот, если владыки Ада имеют хоть каплю мозгов, а они их определённо имеют, то возможность достать беглецов с помощью простых смертных они должны рассмотреть в первую очередь. Если, конечно, они уже знают, где нашли убежище спасшиеся из Преисподней ангел и демон.

Он опустил ручку и задумался. Судя по всему, об этом тоже нужно будет поговорить и с Азирафаэлем, и с Кроули, когда тот проснётся.

Задумавшись на миг, он отступил немного и с краю листа записал: «асилум». Поколебался – но всё-таки поставил напротив знак вопроса. Хотя сомнений в том, что в своём странном предсказании Агнесса Псих имела в виду именно одного из римских императоров, у него уже не было. Слишком уж недвусмысленное совпадение.  
Пастор невольно хмыкнул, вспомнив, с каким энтузиазмом не слишком горевший желанием общаться ангел начал перечислять всех знаменитых Феодосиев. У Уильяма почему-то даже сомнения не возникло в том, что как минимум многих из них тот знал лично, а с кем-то, судя по выражению то секундной печали, то умиления в светлых глазах, наверняка водил дружбу.

Впрочем, из всей этой массы имён Уильяма сейчас интересовали лишь двое. Двое, которых он вспомнил ещё до того, как Азирафаэль успел их упомянуть – должно быть, помог сам факт общения с прячущимся в его церкви ангелом.   
Феодосий…

Пастор задумчиво вывел под словом «асилум» имя императора. Добавил римскую цифру «I». Потом, мысленно прокрутив в памяти всё, что помнил об этом законодателе ещё по духовной семинарии, поспешно дорисовал рядом ещё одну единицу. Если уж речь и впрямь идёт о праве церковного убежища, то аппелировать ему придётся к воле Феодосия Второго, объявившего неприкосновенным всю храмовую территорию, а не к его предшественнику, наоборот пытавшемуся ограничить право преступников на получение церковной защиты. 

…При условии, разумеется, что те, кто придут за ангелом и демоном, станут его слушать.  
Уильям тяжело вздохнул. Проблемы будут. Определённо. Это он мог утверждать даже и без подсказок средневековой предсказательницы.

\- Господи, надеюсь, что ты знал, что делаешь, когда взвалил на меня эту ношу… - с тоской пробормотал он, поднимая глаза к потолку. Всевышний, разумеется, не ответил. Но старая привычка не молиться даже – просто говорить с Отцом Небесным, ища не помощи, а скорее просто надежды на то, что Он не оставил его Своей милостью, как обычно, помогла. Устало помассировав пальцами натруженные глаза, Уильям закрыл блокнот и поднялся на ноги.

…Но, уже шагнув к выходу из кабинета, остановился: под шкафом, почти скрытый за ножкой, смутно белел небольшой листок бумаги. Поколебавшись всего мгновение, Уильям положил дневник обратно на стол и, кряхтя, склонился за находкой.

Ах, ну разумеется… Он выпрямился. Покрутил в пальцах ровный желтоватый прямоугольник. И, против воли качая головой, перевернул его, подслеповато всматриваясь в строчки вычурного староанглийского.

_«Ты, читающій словеса мои, внемли мнѣ во дни сіи, когда многіе скорби родились изъ побужденій благихъ, и многіе слезы пролиты отъ слуха закрытаго. Внемли мнѣ, глаголю: гр ѧдетъ судъ, и спасены будутъ раскаѧвшесѧ, и преданы карѣ отвернувшіеся отъ Свѣта, и жаждущіе отвѣта получатъ отвѣтъ. Ибо не можетъ черное остатьс ѧ чернымъ, склонившись предъ свѣтомъ, ѧко же и бѣлое не сохранитъ себя, запятнавъ себя грѣхомъ. И понесетъ наказаніе предатель, но прощенъ будетъ оступившійся. И когда свѧтаѧ земля станетъ убѣжищемъ для духа падшаго, настанетъ срокъ каждому выбрать свою сторону, и за вину двоихъ преданъ будетъ карѣ будетъ одинъ, и самъ Богъ не остановитъ судъ этотъ.» _

Уильям нахмурился. Ещё раз перечитал текст предсказания, надеясь, что что-то не так понял. Автор текста явно отличался поэтическим складом ума и склонностью к метафорам, так что трактовать, при желании, многие фразы можно было двояко.

Но здесь, к его огорчению, всё было даже слишком ясно.

\- Этого только не хватало… - удручённо пробормотал он наконец. Хмуро похлопал листом по ладони. Плохо. Очень плохо. Если провидица с говорящей фамилией «Псих» не ошиблась, совсем скоро у всех них начнутся не просто проблемы – а очень, очень большие проблемы. Если Уильям хоть что-то понял из рассказа Азирафаэля, так это то, что при желании обвинить в измене можно обоих его гостей. 

…Его, впрочем, тоже. Потому что уверенность в том, что он должен выступить в защиту этих двоих, даже если за ними придут Снизу, после разговора с Азирафаэлем только окрепла. Ему приходилось встречать подонков, осмеливающихся называть себя святыми, и грешников, совершавших больше добра, чем целые благотворительные организации. Если что-то Уильям за свою жизнь и успел узнать, так это то, что у всех должно быть право на второй шанс. Особенно – у тех, кто готов жертвовать собой ради других. Независимо от того, сколько зла он успел совершить раньше.

\- Что ж, будем выбирать свою сторону… - невесело прошептал пастор себе под нос, не в силах отвести взгляд от тревожного предсказания. – Надеюсь, вы двое ни в чём мне не солгали…

_«Прошу вас, я должен спасти друга!»_

Вечер в молельном зале встал перед глазами, заставив пастора передёрнуться. Ужас в нечеловеческих жёлтых глазах, бьющие по полу чёрные крылья, захлёбывающийся хриплый крик…

…Отчаянный, срывающийся голос, трясущиеся руки, прижатые к неподвижной груди, вспышка золотого сияния вокруг дрожащих пальцев…

_«Дыши, Азирафаэль, пожалуйста, дыши!»_

Уильям тряхнул головой. В горле вдруг что-то сжалось, и он с усилием сглотнул этот тугой комок, с холодком в груди вспоминая всё, что творил этот безумец со змеиными глазами.

_Это _ложью быть не могло. 

Что угодно – но не это.

А если так – то какая разница, о скольком Кроули умолчал?..

Уильям осторожно положил страницу на стол. И, взяв свой дневник с заложенной между страницами ручкой, с тяжёлым вздохом повернулся к двери.

…Тут-то это и случилось. Яркая, беззвучная вспышка вдруг ударила по глазам. Ослепила, заставляя зажмуриться и невольно отшатнуться назад. Пастор ахнул, отворачиваясь от вспыхнувшего возле входа небольшого солнца. Отступил невольно, отстранённо почувствовав, как толкнул в спину край стола.

В первый момент ему показалось – в комнату ударила шаровая молния. Он машинально заслонил лицо рукой, холодея от запоздалого укола страха… Заморгал поспешно, пытаясь прогнать яркие пятна от слезящихся глаз и сообразить, что нужно делать.

И запоздало понял, что молния здесь совсем не при чём. 

\- О мой Бог… - потрясённо пробормотал он, опуская руку и глядя на сияющее, изливающее вокруг себя волны слепящего света, существо.

\- Вовсе нет, - любезно поправил его пришелец хорошо поставленным голосом, улыбаясь покровительственно, но настолько холодно, что Уильяма пробрала зябкая дрожь. «Муж гневный с белыми крыльями», - не к месту вспомнил он, и нервно сглотнул. Похоже, это по его душу. И он даже, кажется, знает, что интересует… ангела, нужно полагать.

А тот откашлялся и внушительно, с пафосом провозгласил:

\- Радуйся, Уильям, верный слуга Господа! Я, архангел Гавриил, послан возвестить тебе…

Он вдруг осёкся. Нахмурился, даже, казалось, принюхался. На породистом лице отразилось что-то вроде недоумения. Щедро сдобренного недоверием. Впрочем, эти чувства быстро стёрлись, и на смену им пришёл… 

«А вот и гнев подоспел», - отстранённо отметил про себя пастор. Он сам не вполне понимал, как ему удаётся сохранять спокойствие. Хотя, возможно, он себя переоценивал. На ступор его состояние было похоже куда больше.

\- Так это правда, - холодно произнёс архангел, и никакой улыбки на его лице больше не было. – Ты действительно осмелился приютить в божьем храме врага рода человеческого. Я надеялся, что это клевета или какая-то глупая ошибка. Но я чувствую на твоей одежде запах скверны. Как ты посмел, человек?!

Пастор поймал себя на мысли, что ему очень хочется отступить ещё на пару шагов. Внутри словно скрутился тугой холодный узел: Господи, он ведь просто пытался поступать так, как требовала его совесть и его вера…

Но кажется, у ангелов господних был на это свой взгляд.

«Да не откажется пастырь от слов своих», - вспомнил вдруг Уильям. И с ознобом осознал, что решать придётся прямо сейчас. Второго шанса не будет.

Архангел, тем временем, несколько пригасил своё сияние, и Уильям сумел разглядеть, что оден он не в белую тогу, в каких изображают посланников божьих на иконах, а в светло-серый свитер и офисные брюки. 

Смотрелось это, особенно учитывая огромные белые крылья, которые, кажется, буквально прорезали собой стены его тесного кабинета, гротескно. Пастор с трудом удержался, чтобы не потрясти головой. И всерьез задумался, происходит ли всё это на самом деле, или он просто сошёл с ума? С учетом последних событий это было бы неудивительно…

Он сглотнул. И, с трудом справившись с нервной дрожью, произнёс со всей решительностью, на которую хватило сил:

\- Не врага. Я приютил создание Божье, нуждающееся в помощи. 

Сказал – и сам устыдился того, как слабо и неуверенно прозвучал его голос. Но – разве он не убедился сегодня, что Кроули заслужил и помощи в спасении своего друга-ангела, и защиты от козней своих сородичей?..

Пастор откашлялся, собираясь продолжить и судорожно перебирая в голове аргументы, которые сумеют убедить в его правоте этого… вот уж точно, очень гневного мужа. Открыл рот… И осёкся, не успев начать своей речи: лицо Гавриила исказила такая брезгливая гримаса, что у Ульяма болезненно сжалось что-то внутри.

\- Создание… Божье?.. – почти по слогам повторил архангел, словно не в силах поверить в то, что услышал. Уильяма словно ледяной водой окатило. А архангел уже вернул себе самообладание. Он покровительственно улыбнулся и произнёс тоном, каким сам Уильям мог бы убеждать капризничающего ребёнка, требующего отрезать ему кусочек от луны. – Смертный, ты просто не понимаешь, что говоришь. Эта адская тварь, что прячется сейчас где-то в этих святых стенах, не создание Господа, но Её предатель и хулитель! Демоны не заслуживают прощения Господа. Они непрощаемы! Скажи мне, где этот отступник, и я обещаю, что он будет предан благому и справедливому суду.

Прозвучало это с таким пафосом, что Уильяма невольно передёрнуло. Что-то у него начали появляться сомнения в благости, а тем паче в справедливости уготованного Кроули суда… Пастор нервно покосился на стену, за которой спал упомянутый демон, и поспешно перевёл взгляд обратно на архангела. Боже, да пусть хоть сам Сатана! Какое он имеет права выдавать, и явно не для вручения награды, того, кто бескорыстро рисковал собственной жизнью ради друга?! Какие бы грехи он не совершил когда-то, сколько бы зла он не принёс – сейчас, и в этом Уильям был уверен, Кроули стоял на пути искупления. И это единственное, что имело значение.

Он сглотнул. 

…И в друг с разочарованием осознал, что напротив него стоит посланник самого Господа, архангел, провозглосивший некогда благую весть самой деве Марии… А он не ощущает не то что благоговения и священного восторга – даже простой симпатии. Только тревогу и опасение за то, что способен сделать с ним и с его гостями этот высокомерный пришелец.

Скажи кому – не поверят.

\- Вполне возможно, что демоны _были _непрощаемы, - чувствуя, как растёт внутри уверенность в своей проводе, тихо возразил он. – Я не сомневаюсь, что никто из демонов до сих пор не заслужил прощения – но означает ли это, что они не заслуживают его в принципе? Бог всемилостив, и я верю, Он не оставит своей любовью заблудшее дитя, вспомнившее о Свете и стремящееся вернуться к нему. 

Архангел очень человеческим – очень неуместным, на взгляд пастора – движением закатил глаза.

\- Ты ошибаешься, Уильям, - сквозь зубы, с мягкостью, от которой у пастора мороз по коже прошёл, процедил он. – Кроули демон, и Бог никогда не примет его обратно. Он не заслуживает твоего милосердия. Мне отрадно слышать, что ты так рьяно следуешь заповедям Христа, но на этот раз – ты ошибся. О, это не твоя вина, ведь ты всего лишь человек! Кроули хитёр и умеет соблазнять. Это существо, этот Змей-Искуситель, некогда стало причиной грехопадения всего рода человеческого. Тебе же, смертный, лучше не рассуждать о том, что выше твоего разумения!

И это прозвучало уже совсем похоже на угрозу. Уильям прикрыл глаза. Открыл вновь. С горькой иронией подумал о том, что, кажется, зря он радовался окончанию неспокойных семидесятых. Рэкетиров с крыльями в его церковь ещё не приходило… А манеры, надо же – точь-в-точь!

Потом мысли его перескочили на предыдущую фразу архангела. Змей Искуситель, значит… Он как-то разом вспомнил странные глаза Кроули, тот вид, в котором он появился из портала, своё опасение делать резкие движения возле этой, наверняка ядовитой, чёрной анакодны… И с каким-то заторможенным, отстранённым сожалением понял, что даже не удивлён. Словно и так знал всё, что говорил архангел, только принять это знание не решался. 

Не удержавшись, он огорчённо покачал головой. А ведь это было очевидно…

\- Змей Эдема, ну надо же… - с трудом справившись с невольной дрожью в голосе, пробормотал он. 

Гавриил промолчал. Пастору показалось, что промолчал выжидательно. Щурясь от яркости, Уильям перевёл взгляд на взирающего на него со снисходительным нетерпением архангела. Поёжился неуютно. И добавил тихо, с твёрдостью, какой сам от своего слабого голоса не ожидал:

– И всё же, не думаю, что сейчас мы должны говорить о прежних прегрешениях этого… существа. Ибо даже заблудшая овца может вернуться в стадо, и…

Он осёкся, увидев, как на лице небесного посланника появляется выражение искреннего, брезгливого недоумения. 

И с ознобом вдруг понял, что не горит желанием проверять, способны ли ангелы гневаться. И если да, то чем это грозит вызвавшему этот гнев.

\- Он рисковал собственной жизнью, чтобы спасти друга, - сглотнув, поспешно пояснил пастор свою мысль, невольно пытаясь отступить чуть дальше; отступил бы, не мешай этому стол. – Я видел его страдания и то самоотречение, с каким этот демон защищал а… того, кто ему дорог. Видел, какие раны причиняет ему святая земля. И всё-таки – он пошёл на это ради другого. 

В самый последний миг он всё-таки решил не заострять внимание на том, _кем_ был друг Кроули. Не стоило лишний раз дразнить гусей. Не то чтобы Уильям думал, что что-то могло укрыться от всевидящих глаз 

Господа… Но одно дело Отец небесный, а другое…

Последняя мысль попахивала кощунством, и Уильям поспешно прогнал её.

И вместо этого подытожил свою мысль, надеясь, что озадаченно разглядывающий его архангел наконец поймёт, о чём он говорит.

\- Я верю, что демон Кроули раскаялся и искренно вступил на путь раскаяния. Разве не завещал нам Христос быть милосердными даже к тем, кто оступился в жизни?

…На самом деле, это был немного провокационный вопрос. Уильям был почти уверен, что архангел возмутится: идее того, что демонам ведомо понятие дружбы, или самой возможностью искупления для адского создания… И на этот случай у него было, что ответить. Уж что Уильям умел, так это убеждать – даже самых твердолобых упрямцев. 

Он сам не мог сказать, что ему не нравится… Понимал точно лишь одно: если Азирафаэль вполне укладывался в его представлениях об ангелах (хотя, если вдуматься, он ни разу не видел у него ни крыльев, ни этого слепящего сияния), то явившийся к нему гневный судья вызывал скорее страх и безотчётную неприязнь, нежели какие-либо более возвышенные чувства. 

Возможно, эта подозрительность была ему напользу. По крайней мере, он почти не растерялся, когда божий посланник в гневе шагнул к нему, а крылья его полыхнули ещё ярче, почти ослепляя его и заставляя против воли зажмуриться.

\- Оставь свои проповеди для прихожан, смертный, - скривившись, холодно обронил архангел. - Якобы самоотверженность демона Кроули не имеет никакого значения. Он приговорён и будет казнён. Это не обсуждается.

И Уильям, не веря своим ушам, потрясённо приоткрыл слезящиеся глаза, пытаясь разглядеть выражение его глаз. Нет, не может быть. Он явно что-то не так понял. Гавриил же не может иметь в виду, что…

Потом он разглядел наконец гримасу на его лице. Гнев. Презрение. Отвращение, словно не о существе, готовом отдать жизнь ради спасения друга, а о мерзком насекомом говорили. Раздражённая скучающая маска, на которой нет ни крупицы сострадания, ни капли сомнения…

Равнодушное лицо мясника, давно переставшего воспринимать объекты своей работы как живых существ.

Пастора вдруг замутило, и он, пошатнувшись, из всех сил ухватился руками за письменный стол, в который упирался поясницей.

\- Не… неважно?.. – сам не слыша своего шёпота из-за вдруг ввинтившегося в висок высокого звона, выдохнул он с горечью. – Неважно?!! Я видел, как он шёл по освящённому полу, горел заживо – и шёл! И просил, словно безумный, только об одном – помочь спасти его друга! Неважно? Господь Всеблагой, да как же Ты допустил такое, неужели даже Твои ангелы забыли о заповедях Твоих?!.

Гавриил, кажется, удивился. По крайней мере, отступил на шаг назад, недоумённо глядя на него, и чуть сложил занимающие почти всё пространство комнаты крылья. Брезгливое раздражение исчезло с породистого лица, смытое холодным гневом – но Уильям сейчас был слишком оглушён, чтобы испугаться этого. В голове набатом стучало лишь одно: «Господи, да как же…»

А потом архангел вдруг резко, словно кто-то рубильник повернул, успокоился. Холодно улыбнулся уголками губ – или, скорее, обозначил улыбку.

\- Горел?.. – задумчиво, с недобрым каким-то интересом, проговорил он, глядя куда-то сквозь пастора. Спокойно, рассеянно - словно и не было давешней вспышки, словно сорвавшееся с губ пастора святотатство его ничуть не задело. А потом Уильяму стало совсем нехорошо. На напоминающем брезгливую маску лице архангела отразился вдруг не гнев даже – ледяное, полное гнева и торжества, выражение. И выглядело это до того дико и неуместно на фоне белых крыльев, на фоне разливающегося по комнате слепящего света, что Уильяма буквально прошило уколом болезненного озноба. 

Он сглотнул, не в силах отвести взгляд от этого… «мужа гневного». И отчётливо понял, что, кажется, только что совершил какую-то ошибку. Которая, возможно, будет стоить очень дорого и Кроули с Азирафаэлем, и ему самому.

Знать бы ещё, какую.

Он трясущейся рукой вытащил из кармана своё лекарство. С трудом выдавил из блистера одну таблетку и бросил её в рот. И, через силу вздохнув, посмотрел прямо в холодные фиолетовые глаза… существа – он не мог больше называть его архангелом. Это не могла быть воля Господа. Что угодно, но не это жестокое равнодушие. Уильям пришёл к Богу, когда жизнь его, казалась, потеряла всякий смысл. И Господь всегда был ему опорой, утешением и светочем и в беде, и в радости. Если это существо, явившееся сюда не судить даже, а карать – и впрямь ангел божий, то…

«Господи, прости меня, грешного. Я верю Тебе, следую слову Твоему – но не верю, никогда не поверю, что Ты мог повелеть уничтожить невинного, не побоявшегося пойти на такие жертвы ради друга. Прости мне святотатство, но боюсь, я сегодня совершу грех сквернословия…»

Он сглотнул, с трудом пытаясь нашарить в себе решимость, которой было совсем не так много, как хотелось бы. И, сжав против воли дрожащие губы, тихо, жёстко произнёс:

\- Церковь не выдаёт на неправедный суд даже преступников, если они приходят в стены сии в поисках милосердия и защиты. Те же, кто совершил подвиг духа ради ближнего своего, стократ достойны святого заступничества. Кроули пришёл в храм, не прося ничего для себя. И уйдёт отсюда лишь тогда, когда сам этого пожелает. Властью, данной мне матерью нашей Церковью, я беру его под свою защиту и дарую демону Кроули и ангелу Азирафаэлю право священного убежища. 

Голос, всё-таки, немного сорвался, и Уильям, с трудом сглотнув едкий плотный комок в горле, твёрдо закончил, глядя прямо в округляющиеся от изумления фиолетовые глаза:

\- Свидетелем мне – Господь, в чьём доме ты стоишь сейчас, называя себя его посланником. И пусть покарает он любого, кто посмеет преступить этот закон!

Он перевёл дыхание. И, с муторной дрожью внутри, отрешённо подумал, что всё, теперь отступать точно поздно. Остаётся надеяться, что его не испепелят прямо сейчас за дерзость…

Архангел, наконец, отмер. Пастор отрешённо отметил, как тот оглянулся вокруг – с каким-то растерянным, почти беспомощным выражением, явно не вполне понимая, что сейчас произошло. Почти по-человечески прокашлялся.

\- Это же абсурд, - раздражённо, но с заметно скозящей в голосе неуверенностью, проговорил он, и Уильям невольно поёжился под его гневным взглядом.

\- Не абсурд, но слова, изречённые Господом нашим устами сына его. Разве не сказано в Писании, что блудному сыну отец всегда рад более, нежели тому, что всегда жил в покорстве и послушании?

Он очень надеялся, что прозвучало это достаточно веско. Хотя, возможно, это была не самая лучшая идея – цитировать Библию тому, кто вполне мог принимать непосредственное участие в её написании.

Впрочем, Гавриил, судя по всему, озабочен был совсем другим вопросом. Уильям увидел, как вспыхнули гневом глаза архангела, и запоздало сообразил, что Агнесса Псих не зря напоминала про законы божьи и законы человеческие. Пастор понял, что услышит, за секунду до того, как архангел произнёс это:

\- Право асилума было отменено вашим правителем четыре века назад! Небеса ценят твоё рвение, человек. Но у твоих слов нет больше власти.

Уильям стиснул пытающиеся выбить нервную дрожь зубы. Может, и так… «Да не отступит пастырь от слов своих», да? Кто бы его ещё спрашивал…

\- Правителем, - сквозь зубы выдохнул он, отчётливо понимая, что Рубикон уже давно перейдён, и теперь остаётся только переть напролом и надеяться, что архангел не посмеет всё-таки уничтожить священика прямо в церкви. – С каких пор слово простого смертного, далёкого притом от праведности, стало превыше воли Всевышнего? Отец наш Небесный даровал право священного убежища каждому народу, и законы, придуманные людьми, освобождают лишь от суда людского. От Божьего же суда святотатцев не спасёт ни указ короля, ни Папский эдикт! И поэтому я повторяю тебе, архангел Гавриил: пока Кроули и Азирафаэль находятся в этом храме, никто не вправе причинить им вред! 

Гавриил постоял мгновение, растерянно глядя на старого пастора. Тот медленно, тяжело дышал, мысленно молясь, чтобы тупая ноющая боль в груди обождала ещё хотя бы пару минут. Только приступа прямо сейчас ему и не хватает…

\- Ты… - с недоумением, настолько сильным, что даже гнев в голосе почти перестал ощущаться, проговорил Гавриил наконец, - Ты, что из праха создан и прахом станешь, смеешь указывать ангелу Господнему, как правильно трактовать волю Отца нашего?!

Уильям невольно усмехнулся. Не то, чтобы ему было весело… Просто вдруг стало любопытно, насколько долго нужно ещё упражняться в гордыне, чтобы получить модные чёрные крылья вместо этих полотен ослепительного света.

Хотя… да, спрашивать Гавриила об этом сейчас явно было не время.

\- Разве истина о милосердии Господа нуждается в трактовании? - устало возразил он. И, чувствуя, как всё сильнее давит стол в поясницу, через силу вдохнул сквозь медленно нарастающую тупую боль за грудиной.

\- Господь не говорит с нами уже тысячи лет, - холодно отрезал Гавриил, и Уильям поёжился от явной угрозы в его голосе. – Возможно, его мнение на этот счёт изменилось.

Пастор обессиленно навалился на стол. Да когда же этот упрямый осёл небесный наконец уйдёт…  
Он, чувствуя, как на место страха начинает сочиться – медленно, пока ещё робко – глухое раздражение, поморщился и потёр слезящиеся от яркости глаза.

\- Может, и так, - хрипло выдохнул он. – А быть может, вы просто плохо слушали? Ибо сказано, что Бог есть всё, и всё есть – Бог*…

Где-то на самой отдалённой окраине сознания шевельнулось беспомощное недоумение. Боже, дивны твои дела… с ним разговаривает сам архангел Гавриил, а он, вместо того чтобы пасть на колени и со слезами благодарить за оказанную честь, хамит ему в лицо. И, кажется, уже почти не боится. Хотя, казалось бы – как раз самое время начинать…

А Гавриил тем временем буквально оцепенел от его наглости. Так и застыл, с недоумением разглядывая его с ног до головы. Потом, вдруг, встряхнувшись, оскорблённо взмахнул крыльями. Уильям задохнулся, когда мощная волна воздуха толкнула в грудь, чуть не размазав его по злосчастному столу. С шелестом взметнулись занавески на окнах, взлетели, закружились в воздухе снесённые со стола листы бумаги…

Гавриил же, не обращая внимания на учинённый разгром, сухо процедил сквозь зубы:

\- Ты непозволительно дерзок, Уильям. Это будет записано в твоё личное дело, можешь даже не сомневаться. Впрочем, я готов принять твою правоту, если Всемогущая, - он благоговейно поднял глаза к потолку, - Даст мне сейчас хоть какой-нибудь знак, подтверждающий, что в твоих словах есть хоть крупица истины, ты, обнаглевший старый… наглец.

У пастора возникло стойкое ощущение, что тот хотел сказать что-то покрепче. Не то чтобы он был не согласен…

А Гавриил раздражённо отмахнулся от кружащихся в воздухе бумажных страниц, лезущих прямо в лицо. Получилось плохо, учитывая, что спрятать крылья он и не подумал. Один клочок бумаги послушно спланировал в сторону, но другой, словно издеваясь, ткнулся прямо ему в переносицу. Архангел скрипнул зубами. В бешенстве сгрёб желтоватый листок, смял его в руке, с гневом покосившись на выцветшие от времени буквы, словно пытался одним взглядом превратить его в пепел…

И вдруг застыл. Замер, потрясённо вытаравщись на невидимый пастору текст и беззвучно шевеля губами, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег.

Потом медленно, очень медленно поднял глаза на Уильяма. И тот вздрогнул, разглядев в расширенных зрачках изумление… и, кажется, страх.

Повисла долгая, тягостная тишина.

\- Небеса… признают твоё право даровать священную защиту, - наконец, деревянным голосом сообщил Гавриил, и пастору послышалась в его голосе тщательно скрываемая растерянность. Потом поморщился с явной досадой, и добавил:

– Вопрос суда над демоном Кроули и отступником-Азирафаэлем будет пересмотрен. 

А потом, не прощаясь… исчез. Только свет на миг вспыхнул ещё ярче, почти ослепляя, да остро запахло озоном.

Медленно успокаиваясь, оседали на пол белые бумажные хлопья.

…Уильям, не глядя нашарив за спиной стул, подтянул его к себе и без сил рухнул на сиденье. Ничего себе денёк выдался.

Он растерянно, уже догадываясь, что произошло, окинул взглядом устроенный разгневанным Гавриилом беспорядок, пытаясь сообразить, что именно попалось ему на глаза такого, что тот чуть сам в соляной столп не превратился. 

\- Ох… - беспомощно пробормотал он, запоздало сообразив, что книга пророчеств, каким-то чудом, осталась не раскрытой. Так что разбрасыванию по комнате подверглись лишь его записи, несколько хозяйственных чеков…

И тот обрывок с предсказанием, которое он всего несколько минут назад выудил из-под шкафа.

Уильям даже не сомневался, что искать его нет никакого смысла.

Он потерянно поднял глаза к белёному потолку.

\- Господи, надеюсь, Ты знаешь, что делаешь… - с невольной дрожью пробормотал он.

И с острым приступом дурноты понял, что не хочет знать, как могут трактовать эти несколько двусмысленных строчек другие обитатели Рая, если там есть ещё хотя бы парочка таких же оглашённых фанатиков, как навестивший его Гавриил.

Он нервно покачал головой. Не глядя, действуя скорее по давней привычке, чем осознанно, подтянул к себе блокнот. Механически вывел рядом с литерой «А» вторую: «Р». Поколебался секунду – а потом решительно записал напротив: «противник». Задумчиво прочертил две стрелки – для лучшего и худшего варианта развития событий. И тяжко вздохнул, осознавая, что на самом деле этих вариантов может быть намного, намного больше.

Господи, как он докатился до этого? Собирается вступить в противостояние с Царством Божием…

Хотя… почему «собирается»?

Он тоскливо посмотрел на исписанную страницу. Смешно, но сейчас он даже не мог разобраться, что чувствует. Разочарование? Досаду? Горечь? Страх – определённо. В остальном же…

В одном он мог признаться себе честно: он не ожидал, что посланники Рая окажутся такими же жестокими, как и исчадия Ада. Не ожидал… и это оказалось больно.

Он криво усмехнулся. Не то, чтобы ему было весело…

Но не плакать же, в самом деле.

Тяжело вздохнув, Уильям решительно захлопнул свой блокнот, привычно заложив нужную страницу ручкой, и почти сверхъестественным усилием заставил себя оторваться от такого надёжного стула. Только мебель и осталась надёжной в этом вдруг сошедшем с ума мире, где демоны ведут себя, как святые мученики, а ангелы вызывают желание перекреститься и прочитать парочку экзорцизмов.

…Впрочем, последняя мысль явно была лишней. Уильям криво усмехнулся, с трудом подавляя нервную нутряную дрожь, и решительно направился обратно в соседнюю квартиру. 

Он хотел верить, что время у них ещё есть.


	46. Chapter 46

\- Ещё чаю? – вежливо спросил Азирафаэль, дождавшись, пока пастор усядется за стол и раскроет свою записную книжку. Он уже заварил новую порцию чая, и теперь стоял с чайником в руке, неуверенно поглядывая на своего гостя.

Пастор рассеяно кивнул. Вытащив из кармана очки, он привычно поправил их на переносице и склонился над наполовину исписанной страницей, мысленно обдумывая, о чём нужно будет спросить в первую очередь, а что может и подождать.

\- Да, пожалуй... - он поколебался секунду, глядя поверх стёкол на потянувшегося за электрочайником Азирафаэля. Ему показалось, что ангел выглядит сейчас даже более растерянным и подавленным, чем десять минут назад. Но первый порыв - спросить о состоянии Кроули - Уильям смог подавить. Опыт ли, интуиция? В любом случае, он сейчас отчетливо ощущал: стоит задать _действительно _личный вопрос, и Азирафаэль замкнется. Улыбнется этой своей сияющей, насквозь фальшивой улыбкой - и заверит его, что все просто чудесно, не стоит беспокойства... И разговорить его второй раз будет на порядок сложнее. Ангел уже доверился ему - не было у него выбора. Но до настоящего доверия, того, что дает право спрашивать о том, что рвет душу собеседника на куски - до него еще было далеко. 

Так что Уильям подавил тревогу. И, наблюдая за тем, как ангел разливает по чашкам крепкий эрл грей, задумчиво проговорил:

\- Азирафаэль, не сочти за назойливость... Про ваши отношения с Адом я в целом понял. А как относятся к тебе... "наверху"?

Ангел замер. 

\- Я... не совсем понимаю, что вы имеете в виду... - с заметной опаской в голосе отозвался он спустя красноречиво длинную паузу. Уильям с сочувствием отметил, как дрогнул чайник в его руке и как ангел, словно опомнившись, поспешно наклонил его над чашкой. Уильям вздохнул. Если он еще и не был уверен до конца в намерениях архангела Гавриила, то теперь все сомнения окончательно растаяли.

И, в любом случае, он собирался получить ответы на свои вопросы, разве нет?

Он осторожно прикрыл блокнот, заложив ручку между страницами. Поймал взгляд ангела. Очень встревоженный, вынужден был он отметить... и даже, пожалуй, испуганный взгляд.

\- Несколько минут назад ко мне явился ангел, - со спокойствием, которого и близко не ощущал, негромко сообщил он. И поймал вдруг себя на мысли, что высокопарное "явился" звучит, с учетом последних событий, звучит даже более грубо, нежели честное "приперся", так и вертевшееся у него на языке.

Он смотрел прямо на Азирафаэля, и поэтому смертельную бледность вмиг выцветшего лица и метнувшийся в глазах ужас разглядел совершенно отчётливо. Хотя ангел почти тут же взял себя в руки и, опустив голову, с преувеличенной осторожностью поставил исходящий паром чайник на стол. Нервно сцепил руки.

\- Я... - деревянным голосом начал он, и пастор против воли передернулся от глухой, обреченной какой-то безнадёжности в его голосе,- Я понимаю, Уильям. Мы и так вам стольким обязаны… У нас есть время, чтобы уйти? Или?..

Он беспомощно запнулся, буквально задохнувшись словами. А старый пастор с трудом сдержался, чтобы не сказать крепкое словцо. 

…Которое этому и без того настрадавшемуся существу сейчас было совсем не нужно. Или, возможно, наоборот… но не из его уст. Не было у него ещё права наорать на своего волшебного гостя, не понял бы он его, не понял и только замкнулся бы в своей настороженной вежливости ещё сильнее.

Уильям неторопливо стянул с носа очки и, аккуратно уложив их на стол стёклами вниз, посмотрел прямо на ангела. Несколько секунд спустя старательно отводящий глаза Азирафаэль всё-таки поймал его взгляд – и замер на середине движения. На почти сравнявшемся цветом с волосами лице медленно начало появляться виноватое понимание. По крайней мере, Уильям очень надеялся, что это именно оно, а не очередная бредовая мысль, которым, по идее, в голове у небесного создания вообще не место.

Пауза затягивалась. Азирафаэль испуганно смотрел на него, то ли не решаясь задать вопроса, то ли просто не зная, о чём спрашивать. И Уильям, мысленно помянув недобрым словом и архангела Гавриила, и всю эту безумную историю, тяжело вздохнул. А потом, не сдержавшись, покачал головой, чувствуя, как шевелится, трогает сердце загнанный в глубины души страх:

\- Уходить – плохая идея, Азирафаэль. Я не поручусь за жизнь твоего друга, если он сделает хоть шаг за пределы церкви… За твою, пожалуй, тоже. Дослушай меня, пожалуйста. Ко мне приходил ангел. Точнее, архангел. Гавриил.

Азирафаэль отчётливо вздрогнул и со страхом бросил взгляд на плотно закрытую дверь спальни.

\- Да, он требовал сказать ему, где Кроули, - кивнул Уильям, отвечая на это непроизвольное движение. И поспешно уточнил, не желая видеть, как в глазах ангела появляется очередное ужасное подозрение. – Мне удалось убедить его оставить вас в покое… Пока. К счастью, его величество король английский – не Папа Римский, и отменить указ Феодосия II о церковном убежище не в его власти. 

Он поймал полный изумления взгляд серых глаз и скупо улыбнулся, мысленно укорив себя за всколыхнувшееся внутри неуместное торжество. 

\- По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что этот гневный архангел поверил в это, - мягко поправился он. 

…И вдруг подумал, что ради этой вот улыбки – изумлённой, неверящей, бесконечно благодарной улыбки, что медленно расцветала сейчас на бледном лице его удивительного гостя – ради неё стоило рискнуть и вступить в спор с самим архангелом господним.

\- Ох, дорогой мой, неужели вы… - растроганно выдохнул Азирафаэль, и пастор со слабой улыбкой кивнул.

\- Вряд ли это решит вашу проблему надолго… Но на какое-то время, я думаю, вы в безопасности.

Он замолчал, потому что ангел вновь неуверенно покосился через плечо на дверь. А потом, тяжко вздохнув, виновато опустил голову, так, что Уильяму осталась видна только льняная макушка.

\- Вы… вы удивительный человек, Уильям… - пробормотал он так тихо, что пастор с трудом разобрал его слова. Разобрал – и невесело усмехнулся.

\- Я – много повидавший человек, Азирафаэль. Только и всего. Мне уже не нужны поводыри и священные книги, чтобы видеть, что есть добро, а что зло.

Азирафаэль поднял голову, бросая на него несколько растерянный взгляд, и Уильям невесело усмехнулся.

\- Не могу сказать, что встреча с твоим… собратом оставила положительные впечатления. Всегда думал, что ангелы господни благи, справедливы и добры. Не ожидал встретить… - он заколебался, но всё-таки закончил, как собирался, видя, что Азирафаэль не спешит оскорблённо вскидываться, - Не ожидал встретить равнодушного, слепого в своём преклонении перед буквой закона клерка. 

\- Я… Я тоже не ожидал, - горько согласился Азирафаэль. И Уильям вдруг безошибочно понял, что горечь эта, сочащаяся из каждого слова ангела, появилась не сегодня.

Он тяжело прикрыл глаза. И, когда к перехваченному горечью горлу вновь вернулась способность издавать членораздельные звуки, спросил совсем не то, о чём собирался говорить сначала:

\- Как давно ты и твой друг прячетесь от гнева Рая и Ада?

Азирафаэль помолчал. Даже не изменился в лице, печально разглядывая что-то на безукоризненно-белой скатерти. Только дёрнулся на горле кадык, выдавая его истинное состояние.

\- Полгода, - едва слышно откликнулся он спустя долгую, очень долгую паузу. – Не то чтобы мы прятались… В смысле, мы не скрывались, мы думали, что нас оставят в покое. Но…

Ещё один непроизвольный взгляд через плечо. Уильяму не нужно было пояснять, что произошло дальше. Не похож был тот высокомерный белокрылый чиновник на того, кто может оставить в покое кого-то, кого счёл предателем. И можно было не сомневаться, что Внизу великодушие было ещё более редкой добродетелью. 

…В конце концов, он хорошо помнил перекошенное мукой и отчаянием лицо демона и его безнадёжный хриплый шёпот: «Я должен спасти друга, его забрали в Ад…»

\- Боюсь, в покое вас и сейчас не оставят… - невольно пробормотал он, прогоняя от мысленного взора образ сверлящего его ледяным взглядом Гавриила. – Но отсрочка, надеюсь, будет. 

Азирафаэль неуютно повёл плечами. Уильям его очень хорошо понимал. Сам он не представлял даже, что может защитить этих двоих от гнева Небес и Преисподней. И его мучило нехорошее подозрение, что ни у ангела, ни у отсыпающегося после вечернего богослужения Кроули тоже нет никаких идей.

Резкий, дребезжащий звук прозвучал в тишине, словно выстрел, заставив их обоих вздрогнуть и буквально подпрыгнуть на стульях. Уильям неосознанно схватился рукой за грудь, чувствуя, как сердце дёрнулось вверх и часто заколотилось прямо в горле. Перед глазами на миг потемнело. Лишь миг спустя он, с трудом переведя дыхание, сообразил, что это был всего лишь телефон. Старый стационарный телефон, что достался ему в наследство от предыдущего пастора, вместе с домом и мебелью, и который у него никак не доходили руки вынести на помойку.

…Телефон, много лет стоящий в углу на тумбочке и даже не подключенный к телефонной линии.

Озирающийся Азирафаэль, тоже растерявшийся было, проследил за его взглядом и просветлел.

\- О, ну конечно! Одну минуту, Уильям, я думаю, это ко мне!

Пастор промолчал. Он вообще сильно сомневался, что смог бы сейчас ответить хоть что-нибудь. Впрочем, а почему, после нагретого прикосновением пальца чайника, его ещё что-то должно удивлять?!

\- Да, моя дорогая, - тем временем отвечал в трубку Азирафаэль взволнованным голосом. – Нет, нет, конечно же, вы не помешали! Да, всё ещё спит… В смысле нет, он просыпался, что вы! Просто… ну, вы понимаете, девочка моя, церковь, месса… Да? О, это чудесно! Да, конечно, мы будем ждать вас с Адамом! В одиннадцать будет отлично, да. Спасибо, моя дорогая!

Уильям проследил, как ангел опустил трубку на рычажки, и дождавшись, пока тот обернётся, посоветовал:

\- Не хочу встревать, но завтра среда. После заутрени будет литания, примерно до одиннадцати часов. Мне показалось, что твой друг не слишком хорошо себя чувствует после вечерней службы…

Он не был уверен, что ему стоит давать советы. Но Азирафаэль вздрогнул, словно от удара, вскинул глаза на закрытую дверь спальни. На лице его, сменяя друг друга, мелькнул испуг, жалость, вина… Потом ангел отвернулся, пряча от него глаза, но Уильям успел увидеть, как подозрительно задрожали светлые ресницы. 

А Азирафаэль, прерывисто вздохнув, тяжело опёрся обеими руками на тумбочку. Помедлил несколько секунд, а потом вновь снял трубку и принялся крутить диск. 

\- Анафема, мои извинения, я совсем забыл… Вы не могли бы подъехать немного позже? Да, в четыре пополудни будет хорошо. Нет-нет, что вы, дорогая моя! Всё хорошо, просто… Да, именно.

Азирафаэль так горько вздохнул в трубку, что Уильям почти услышал, как невидимая женщина спрашивает о самочувствии запертого в церкви демона. И, судя по всему, не ошибся.

\- Будем ждать! Да, моя дорогая, и вам с Ньютоном доброй ночи!

Трубка с негромким щелчком легла на рычажки телефона, и в гостиной повисла тишина. Азирафаэль не спешил возвращаться к столу. Наоборот, так и застыл, стоя спиной к пастору и, как ему показалось, не желая показывать своих глаз. Уильям мог его понять. Разговоры редко когда действительно помогали _забыть_ о том, что терзало душу. Разве что – отвлечь. 

И он, поколебавшись, тихо спросил, обращаясь к этой удручённо ссутуленной спине, затянутой в бежевый пиджак:

\- Кроули тяжело перенёс вечерню, я правильно понял?

Поникшие плечи зябко передёрнулись. Пастор не особенно ждал ответа. Но тот всё-таки пришёл:

\- Это… сильное преуменьшение, дорогой мой Уильям… - и в голосе ангела звучала такая боль, что священник непроизвольно задержал дыхание, чувствуя, как чужая тоска и чужое отчаяние сжимает горло тугой удавкой.

Он медленно прикрыл глаза. Пальцы его, почти непроизвольно, нащупали обложку блокнота, и он привычно стиснул его в руках, как привык стискивать в тяжёлые моменты жизни Книгу Общих Молитв. Помогало слабо.

\- Я могу чем-то помочь, сын мо… Азирафаэль?

Тот слабо качнул головой. Оговорки, похоже, и вовсе не заметил, а Уильям опять невольно задумался о том, как обращаться к своим странным гостям, и допустимо ли именовать их детьми Божьими, или же он совершает святотатство, смея ставить, хотя бы мысленно, на одну ступень творения Бога и сына Его?

…Впрочем, эти мысли были праздными, и об этом он мог подумать позже. 

Он неторопливо, стараясь не делать резких движений, поднялся из-за стола и, поколебавшись, сделал несколько шагов к Азирафаэлю. Помедлил – и осторожно опустил ладонь на его плечо.

\- Господь не посылает никому ношу тяжелее той, что мы способны вынести, - мягко проговорил он, чувствуя, как сжимается что-то внутри от ощущения подавленной дрожи, прокатывающейся по напряжённому телу ангела. – Я верю, что Он, дав вам двоим спасение из Ада, не обречёт твоего друга на гибель. Верь и ты, Азирафаэль.

На миг ему показалось, что ангел сейчас заплачет. Или засмеётся. Или обернётся и ударит его – так болезненно закаменело под его ладонью округлое плечо. Целый тягучий, мучительно-долгий миг. А потом Азирафаэль вдруг сник, расслабляя плечи, и долгий, усталый выдох прозвучал в тягостной тишине неожиданно громко.

\- Я… Я уже не знаю, во что я верю, Уильям… - почти без звука пробормотал он, и пастор увидел, как пухлые пальцы почти судорожным жестом стиснули край тумбочки, так, что побелела кожа на напрягшихся суставах.

В груди что-то болезненно дёрнулось. Уильям тяжело прикрыл глаза, но перед глазами всё равно стоял погружённый в сумерки склеп, неподвижное безжизненное тело на полу, переполненные отчаянием янтарные глаза рыжеволосого демона… Тусклый золотой свет, струящийся от трясущихся худых рук в неподвижную грудь мёртвого ангела…

«Прости его, Господи», - мысленно попросил он с неожиданной горечью, не пробуя даже сформулировать безмолвную молитву во что-то, более подобающее случаю. – «Прости его, он ещё поймёт, я уверен…»

А потом, глубоко вздохнув, через силу улыбнулся и, стараясь не обращать внимания на тупо ноющую грудь, негромко откликнулся:

\- Это бывает, Азирафаэль. Ты справишься. Главное, помни, что вы сумели выбраться из Ада. Живые.

Он помолчал и веско закончил:

\- Оба.

Азирафаэль наконец шевельнулся. Поднял голову, непонимающе покосился на него через плечо. Потом глаза его изумлённо расширились.

\- О, Боже…

Пастор почувствовал, как губы почти против воли растягиваются в усмешке. 

\- Уверен, что именно Он, - не удержавшись, он добавил в свой голос немного иронии, и с облегчением увидел, как дрожащие губы Азирафаэля тронула слабая ответная улыбка. – Ну, или же вам удивительно повезло, что я не задержался с вызовом ещё на минуту-две…

Азирафаэль приоткрыл было рот. Беспомощно поморгал. Сомкнул губы и, сглотнув, одарил его бледной, благодарной улыбкой.

А Уильям, отпустив его плечо, отступил на шаг. И, чувствуя, как щекотные крылья надежды на лучшее борются с тяжело ворочающеся внутри тревогой, кивнул ангелу на чашки с безнадёжно остывшим чаем.

\- Ты ведь не против будешь рассказать мне подробнее о ваших… - он поколебался, - приключениях? Разумеется, после чая.

Азирафаэль вздохнул. И, глядя на то, как уже не выглядящий таким убитым ангел усаживается на стул, пастор отчётливо понял: на этот раз расскажет. Без утаек.

И он, торопливо сделав большой глоток, потянулся за своей записной книжкой.

\- Итак, если я правильно помню, тебя заточили на…

***

\- Милая моя, отправляйтесь спать, я постелила вам в своей комнате.

Сьюзан, сморгнув, подняла голову к мадам Трейси, участливо склонившейся над ней. Кажется, она и впрямь ухитрилась заснуть. Не помешало даже присутствие заключённого в круге из церковных свечей, но всё равно вызывающего нервную дрожь демона. Правда, тот не выглядел сейчас особо пугающим. Скорее наоборот. Пленник вёл себя на удивление смирно, говорил вежливо и доброжелательно и изо всех сил старался показать, какой он хороший и безобидный. 

Сьюзен не обманывалась: она отлично помнила, кто чуть не довёл её до самоубийства и покалечил её кошку. Ненавидеть это жалкое и до смерти напуганное существо она не могла, как ни пыталась себя заставить. Но и доверять ему было бы верхом глупости.

\- Разве я не помешаю вам? – неловко пробормотала она, выпутываясь из пледа. Голос прозвучал без должной решимости: глаза и впрямь слипались, а диванчик, на котором она так удобно устроилась, был коротковат для неё. Да и спать под немигающим взглядом демона было слишком уж неуютно.

\- Ах, девочка моя, об этом даже не думайте! – суетливо взмахнув рукой, засмеялась пожилая дама. – Я и не собиралась пока спать, у нас с мистером Шедвеллом очень много дел! А вот вам обязательно нужно отдохнуть. 

Она покосилась на настороженно прислушивающегося демона, и строго уточнила:

\- И не здесь.

Сьюзан справилась наконец с пледом и встала с дивана. Голова тут же закружилась; правда, не сильно – скорее напоминание о чудовищном напряжении сегодняшнего утра, чем что-то стоящее внимания.

Уходя, она спиной чувствовала взгляд остающегося в одиночестве демона. Почему-то внутри кольнуло неожиданно острой жалостью. Она решительно отмахнулась от глупого чувства. И, пошатываясь от усталости, двинулась вслед за хозяйкой дома.

…Мадам Трейси помогла ей улечься – Сьюзан лишь сейчас поняла, насколько чудовищно её шатает. Заботливо накрыла пуховым одеялом, ужасающе вульгарного розового цвета, зато тёплым и восхитительно мягким.

\- А про мистера Азирафаэля и Кро… мистера Кроули ничего не слышно? – запоздало вскинулась она, с трудом разлепляя неподъёмные веки.

Пожилая женщина на миг заколебалась. По лицу её скользнула тень, и у Сьюзан сердце сжалось от дурного предчувствия.

\- Что?!

\- Нет-нет, ну что вы, девочка моя! – всплеснула руками мадам Трейси. – Не волнуйтесь за них, мне только что звонили друзья. Азирафаэль и Кроули живы, они сейчас в безопасном месте. С ними всё будет хорошо, и…

Голос её был нарочито весёлым, и Сьюзан почувствовала, как где-то в горле образуется горький противный комок. Когда всё хорошо, не улыбаются – так. Не отводят глаза.

Она промолчала. Но вид её, должно быть, был достаточно красноречив. Мадам Трейси посмотрела на неё и осеклась, так и не договорив последней фразы. Тяжело вздохнула. 

Повторила уже серьёзно, со сквозящей в каждом слове печалью.

\- С ними всё будет хорошо, моя дорогая. Они… да, они попали в беду. Но сейчас они не одни, а это главное. И у них есть друзья, которые попытаются им помочь. Надо просто немного подождать. А вам, милая моя, сейчас нужно отдохнуть. 

Сьюзан промолчала. В груди щемило от болезненного осознания, что добрый мистер Фелл, а быть может, и Кроули, которого она за прошедшие месяцы привыкла считать почти другом, страдают где-то от ран… А быть может, и вовсе умирают. Кровь в магазине ведь была, и изломанные белые перья… Есть ли в этом чёртовом мире хоть какое-то безопасное место, если даже на ангела способны напасть, искалечить его?..

Словно угадав её мысли, мадам Трейси вздохнула вновь, теперь с отчётливо укоризненной интонацией.

\- Не волнуйтесь за них, они не так беспомощны, как выглядят, уж можете мне поверить! – строго проговорила она. Помолчала мгновение, и добавила уже мягче, с искренним сочувствием. Отдыхайте, моя дорогая, сон для вас сейчас – лучшее лекарство.

И ласково погладила её по голове. Так, как делала когда-то мама – когда-то давно, когда они с сестрой ещё верили, что всегда будут дружить, когда она ещё была гордостью и надеждой, а не позором семьи… 

У Сьюзан болезненно защемила сердце. Не замечая, что делает, она поспешно втянула голову в плечи, пряча лицо под одеялом, и с разочарованием ощутила, как сухая ладонь поспешно отдёргивается.

\- Спасибо … - с трудом борясь с прорывающимися всхлипами, прошептала она. 

\- Спите, спите, - шёпотом откликнулась мадам Трейси. 

…И, уже почти проваливаясь в долгожданный сон, Сьюзан ощутила, как лёгкие руки заботливо подтыкают свисающий с дивана край одеяла и поправляют подушку под её головой.


	47. Chapter 47

Психологам хорошо известен удивительный и во многом парадоксальный эффект «случайного попутчика». Казалось бы, о чём можно говорить с человеком, с которым ты встретился впервые в жизни и спустя несколько часов расстанешься, чтобы больше никогда не увидеться? Однако именно им люди порой склонны рассказывать самые тягостые, опасные и постыдные свои тайны – тайны, которые никогда не решились бы поведать никому, с кем есть хотя бы мельчайший шанс столкнуться вновь. Сколько секретов слышат за своё длительное существование кожаные диваны поездов, мягкие сиденья междугородних автобусов, исцарапанные столики придорожных кафе – и не сосчитать! Рассказать случайному попутчику что-то, что гнетёт твою душу – всё равно что доверить секрет реке или перелётной птице. Миг – и вот она исчезла из твоей жизни навсегда, улетела в дальние края, унесла с собой тянущий ко дну груз. Унесла – и никогда не вернёт. А ты отныне свободен – как птица, как ветер… разумеется, до тех пор, пока не приобретёшь очередную тайну, которую не осмелишься открыть ни матери, ни другу, ни любимой.

…Удивительно, но Азирафаэль в этом плане был и подтверждением общего правила, и редкостным исключением из него. Встреченный меньше суток назад пастор маленькой англиканской церкви был, по сути, чужаком, случайным попутчиком в их общей с Кроули шеститысячелетней истории. И, как и любой чужак, сколь угодно доброжелательный, он не мог рассчитывать на что-либо сверх минимального, «официального» пакета информации, предназначенного для постороннего собеседника. К несчастью (или, наоборот, счастью) друзей, отец Уильям ухитрился сделать то, что редко кому удавалось за прошедшие с момента их знакомства шесть тысяч лет: спас жизнь двоим беглецам, тем самым поставив себя самого на линию удара. И уходить с этой линии, судя по всему, не намеревался. Уильям видел крылья своих гостей, знал об их статусе и о том, от кого они искали убежища. И скрывать от него что-то ещё было бы, пожалуй, не только неразумным, но и бесчестным.

…Примерно именно так рассуждал Азирафаэль, когда обречённо уселся обратно за стол с остывающим чаем и покорно принялся пересказывать старому священнику историю их злоключений. С самого начала – в смысле, конечно, не совсем с _самого_ начала (всё-таки, Азирафаэль умел фильтровать информацию, что бы его друг-демон не думал на этот счёт). Поэтому ангел почти полностью опустил всю историю своего знакомства с Кроули… насколько он это понимал. Ведь не мог же он оставить их спасителя в неведении относительно их ролей в судьбе совсем малочисленного тогда человечества?

«Ах да, Змей-Искуситель, Гавриил упоминал об этом…» - отреагировал на его рассказ пастор, и покивал   
головой, с удивительным для человека спокойствием поднимая к губам чашку. И Азирафаэль, увы, не настолько постиг глубины человеческой психологии, чтобы в полной мере оценить столь необычную реакцию на подобное откровение. 

Он упомянул об их Соглашении (разумеется, лишь в общих словах, в конце концов, это была не только его тайна!). Коснулся причин пожара святой инквизиции, охватившего Европу в четырнадцатом веке – или, точнее, об отсутствии этой причины, о чём – тссс! – ни в коем случае не должен узнать ни Ад, ни Рай. Он рассказал о том, как они пытались воспитать Антихриста и как этот удивительно человечный мальчик сумел предотвратить Апокалипсис, выстояв в противостоянии с сами Князем Бездны.

«Это его вы ждёте завтра днём, не так ли?» - проницательно уточнил отец Уильям, и Азирафаэль лишь согласно кивнул, полностью захваченный собственным повествованием и спеша дойти до событий, которые привели их с Кроули в этот маленький домик рядом с со старинной англиканской церковью. 

…О путешествии через Ад ему пришлось рассказать особенно подробно. Старый пастор хотел знать всё: внешний вид темницы, в которой он был заточён, его собственные ощущения от пребывания в аду, длительность их пути через каждый из Кругов:

«- Точнее?.. Субъективно, я думаю, около полутора часов… Да, уверен, что не больше, адское пламя действует быстро, и… Нет, ну конечно, я пропустил часть событий, но вряд ли это было слишком долго, и…»

…Внешний вид демонов, заступавших им дорогу на каждом Круге, количество встреченных ими препятствий и точную последовательность происходящих с ними событий.

И Азирафаэль говорил. Говорил, почти не задумываясь о том, что вываливает на обычного, впервые встреченного человека больше информации о себе и Кроули, чем получили за шесть тысяч лет все смертные, с которыми сводила их судьба. Вместе взятые. Если бы его спросили о причинах этой откровенности, вряд ли он смог дать внятный ответ. Было ли дело в благодарности за спасение? Играло ли роль то, что он находился в доме Божьем и, соответственно, не в праве был осквернять свои уста даже малейшей ложью? Повлияло ли на степень его откровенности решение пастора взять их под свою защиту (что и на них самих возлагало определённую ответственность – хотя бы в плане честного рассказа о событиях, что вынудили их искать спасения в святом месте)? Азирафаэль не слишком задумывался об этом. Всё, возможно, было намного проще и намного сложнее: он просто доверился человеку, протянувшему им руку помощи в момент, когда они уже перестали надеяться на спасение. И поверить в его злонамеренность мог бы, пожалуй, лишь в случае явного предательства. И то, пожалуй, задумался бы.

Ночь плескалась вокруг маленькой жилой пристройки, заглядывала в окна, шелестела мелким тоскливым дождём по черепице, и так легко было поверить, что здесь, в этом крошечном островке тепла и света, они двое в полной безопасности, и никто не придёт, чтобы потребовать от них уплаты обманом погашенного долга…

Спустя полчаса после начала разговора Азирафаэль прервался и, извинившись, ушёл в соседнюю комнату. Кроули спал – спокойно и безмятежно, ничем не напоминая то измученное едва живое существо, каким был всего час назад. И ангел, посидев рядом с ним несколько минут (и, разумеется, влив ещё немного сил в неподвижное тело змея) со вздохом встал и, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь, вновь сел напротив отца Уильяма.

Разговор продолжался. Ещё два раза Азирафаэль прерывал их беседу, чтобы убедиться в том, что сон Кроули остаётся спокойным и безболезненным. Ещё два раза старый священник с готовностью замолкал на полуслове, с улыбкой кивая на немного виноватый взгляд ангела, и демонстративно принимался листать свою записную книжку, то ли ища успевшиеся стереться из ослабевшей с возрастом памяти, то ли лишь изображая это. 

На самом деле, конечно, десяток имён и названий уж точно не могли оказаться сложностью для человека, которые много десятилетий подряд вёл богослужения, не нуждаясь ни в каких записях, и даже обязательную для англиканского священника Книгу Общих Молитв использовал, скорее, как символ своего предназначения, нежели как необходимый источник информации. Но любому разумному существу – и это отец Уильям знал лучше многих психологов – порой нужно зримое подтверждение тому, что его душевные порывы не создают лишних неудобств для окружающих. И кто он был такой, чтобы лишать ангела Господня столь необходимого ему душевного спокойствия?..

Когда Азирафаэль в очередной раз вернулся в гостиную, отец Уильям кивнул ему со странным выражением, которое с равной вероятностью могло быть и приветствием, и просьбой подождать несколько минут. По его лицу скользило задумчивое, обманчиво рассеянное выражение. И внимание, с которым он перечитывал свои записи, на этот раз было совершенно непритворным.

Ангел, не спеша отвлекать его, потянулся к чайнику и молча наполнил чашку пастора. Тот лишь едва заметно кивнул, молча благодаря за заботу, и вновь углубился в чтение.

Молчание затягивалось. Расслабленное, необременительное – оно лениво ластилось к ногам, как разнежившийся домашний кот, довольно мурлыкало едва слышным тиканием настенных часов, сонно урчало шипением закипающего чайника. Казалось бы, его не могло и не должно было быть между двумя собеседниками, разделённых самими глубокими на свете безднами – временем и властью. И тем драгоценнее были эти минуты взаимного уважения и принятия чужого права на свои секреты и свои заботы. Ангел сидел лицом к лицу с человеком, беглый преступник – со своим защитником, и казалось, не может быть на свете ничего естественнее.

Пауза затягивалась.

Наконец, пастор кивнул каким-то своим мыслям. Не глядя, потянулся к чашке и сделал глубокий глоток, не отрываясь от испещрённой убористым текстом страницы.

\- Азирафаэль, ты замечаешь эту любопытную последовательность? – задумчиво проговорил он. И поднял на ангела глаза: светлые, выцветшие от возраста… необыкновенно взволнованные и одновременно умиротворённые. 

Ангел непонимающе нахмурился. 

\- Последовательность?

\- Череда неудач и почти чудесных спасений, которая сопровождала вас в Аду… и, я полагаю, и сейчас продолжает сопровождать.

\- О! – догадался Азирафаэль. Пастор не спешил больше ничего добавлять. А ангел, открывший уже было рот для ответа, замер, обдумывая сказанное. Пастор не торопил его, задумчиво листал свои заметки, хмурясь и время от времени записывая что-то на полях тетради. 

Наконец ангел неуверенно, осторожно подбирая слова, предположил:

\- Вы имеете в виду это удивительное совпадение, благодаря которому вы, мой дорогой, вернули нас на Землю живыми?

\- Не только… - согласно кивнул старик. Задумчиво постучал ручкой по столу и, решившись, пояснил свою мысль. – Возможно, я слишком привык к церковной схоластике и ищу знамения даже там, где их нет, но… Тебе не кажется странным то, что для того, чтобы спасти тебя, Кроули раз за разом приходилось проявлять качества, совершенно чуждые демонам?

Азирафаэль неуверенно улыбнулся.

\- Ох, но в этом нет ничего удивительного! Кроули никогда не был злым… Я имею в виду, _по-настоящему_ злым. И потом, боюсь, от меня и впрямь было немного толку… там, Внизу.

Он невольно передёрнулся, явно вспоминая собственное заточение, и зябко повёл плечами. Пастор неторопливо качнул головой.

\- Я не об этом, Азирафаэль. Не сомневаюсь, что Кроули даже в древности имел искру света внутри, иначе вы, уверен, не смогли бы стать друзьями. И не то чтобы меня удивляло то, что вы столкнулись с множеством препятствий в Преисподней. Скорее, я не могу не обратить внимание на характер этих проблем и одну любопытную закономерность. 

Он покосился на озадаченно глядящего на него ангела и виновато улыбнулся.

\- Я объясню, если позволишь. Насколько я понимаю, вы в целом прошли четыре Круга?

\- Ох, нет, боюсь, что шесть… - на миг задумавшись, с огорчением поправил его Азирафаэль. - Седьмой, Шестой, Пятый, Четвёртый, Третий и Девятый. 

Пастор согласно кивнул. И тут же что-то пометил у себя в тетради.

\- Да, конечно… Как я мог забыть. Тем более! Заметь, на каждом круге вы попадали в опасную ситуацию, и, прости мне это уточнение, каждый раз вас обоих спасал Кроули. Не сочти, что я не придаю значения твоему сражению с демоном… - он перелистнул страницу, ища имя, - Хастуром, но это, скорее, было твоё собственное испытание. И, я так понимаю, это разовый случай.

Азирафаэль с лёгким недоумением улыбнулся.

\- Не уверен, что этому сражению вообще стоит придавать значение… - смущённо проговорил он, неловко опуская взгляд. – Не думаю, что я смог бы справиться с ним, если бы Кроули не напугал и не отвлекал его…

Он прерывисто вздохнул и зажмурился.

\- Не отвлекал… так долго, - почти неслышно закончил он, и губы его задрожали. Пастор вновь кивнул.

\- Думаю, это тоже важно, - мягко проговорил он. – Даже если я ошибаюсь и никакой системы в ваших злоключениях нет. И всё же, я попробую разложить свою теорию. Возможно, я всего лишь выдаю желаемое за действительное, но… Итак, вы вырываетесь из темницы и поднимаетесь… скажем, служебным лифтом – на следующий Круг. Думаю, я не ошибусь, если скажу, что само ваше спасение в тот момент стало возможным благодаря этой дерзкой выходке твоего друга со святой водой. Впрочем, возможно, были и другие пути освобождения. Меня больше интересуют следующие Круги Ада. Итак, Шестой Круг. Скажи мне, Азирафаэль, я правильно понимаю, что для демонов не совсем… типично летать таким образом?

Азирафаэль невольно поёжился. Опустив глаза на сцепленные на коленях руки, он тяжело вздохнул и кивнул, соглашаясь.

\- Это было ужасно! Я был почти уверен, что мы упадём. Демоны… Боюсь, они не слишком хорошо летают. После… ну, вы понимаете, после _того_ Падения они стали слишком тяжёлыми. Груз грехов, и…

Он запнулся. Судорожно стиснул ладони на коленях и тихо исправился:

\- Кроули никогда не совершал _по-настоящему_ демонических поступков. Я… ох, боюсь, это не слишком правильно так говорить, но… Думаю, порой он был намного гуманнее, чем… Ну…

Он поднял голову, одними глазами указывая наверх. На лице его мелькнула виноватая, беспомощная полуулыбка. Но Уильям, казалось, даже обрадовался этому признанию.

\- Что же, пока что не вижу никакого противоречия. Скорее наоборот. Взгляни, вот ваш путь, я позволил себе кратко собрать его в упрощённую схему.

Он протянул ангелу раскрытый блокнот, где была изображена грубо нарисованная пирамида с торопливыми пометками. Азирафаэль склонился над страницей, с интересом вчитываясь в написанное. С лёгким удивлением покосился на Уильяма.

\- О, мой друг, у вас великолепные задатки хрониста! Да… да, и впрямь, я не обратил на это внимания…

Он, нахмурившись, проследил глазами ряд вертикальных стрелок с краткими пометками возле каждой. 

\- Мне кажется, здесь немного неверно, - палец его неуверенно прикоснулся к третьей снизу стрелке, - Видите ли, наши крылья… Это отражение нашей внутренней сущности, некий… субстрат, если вы позволите мне такие термины. Я не задумывался над этим раньше, но очевидно, что сам полёт не мог быть тем испытанием, которое помогло Кроули поднять нас с Шестого круга. Я бы скорее сказал, что сама его возможность связана с неким поступком, который…

Он заколебался, явно не зная, как выразиться понятнее. Закончил неуверенно:

\- Который сделал его сущность более… лёгкой по сравнению с общей материей Преисподней. 

Пастор с интересом склонил голову.

\- И такой поступок был?

Азирафаэль резко кивнул. И, закусив губу, с болью отвернулся.

\- Он… - едва слышно выдохнул он дрожащим голосом, - Он напоил меня святой водой. Из собственных рук. После того как я… Адский огонь, ну, вы понимаете? Это было безумие. Я лежал на его руках, а он… О, Боже, я боюсь даже представить, что мог просто толкнуть его! Просто… не знаю, поперхнуться!

Пастор с лёгким удивлением поднял брови. На лице его мелькнуло что-то, что больше всего походило на уважительное одобрение.

\- Ты не рассказывал об этом… Да, это и впрямь вполне тянет на искупление, - пробормотал он себе под нос, вновь подтягивая к себе тетрадь и исправляя несколько слов. 

\- Искуп…

Азирафаэль подавился и, вскинув голову, потрясённо уставился на священника. На лице его медленно расцветало изумление, недоверие, почти священный ужас… 

Надежда. Робкая, исступлённая…

\- Вы… Ох, Уильям, дорогой мой, вы считаете, что Кроули… Что он и впрямь может быть… прощён?

Священник со вздохом пожал плечами.

\- Раз уж даже ты, один из ангелов второго Хора, не уверен в этом, то что могу знать я? Но да – я допускаю, что это так. Когда-то я особо интересовался концепцией греха и грехопадения. И, разумеется, искупления. И если в наших священных книгах есть хотя бы крупица истины, то для настоящего искупления нужно не просто раскаяние, но раскаяние деятельное. Возможно, жертва… Нет-нет, я не имею в виду, что Кроули должен пожертвовать собой! – поспешно поправился он, увидев, как в ужасе отшатнулся ангел. – Но некое… самоотречение… Да, это вполне можно допустить. 

Азирафаэль открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то. Зябко передёрнулся и поспешно сцепил зубы. Но даже так вдруг затрясший его озноб был виден невооружённым взглядом. 

Уильям сочувственно посмотрел на него. Тяжело вздохнул и, покачав головой, тихо проговорил:

\- Сомневаюсь, чтобы сменить… цвет можно было лишь из-за одного душевного порыва или даже нескольких поступков. Пусть даже искренних и самоотверженных… Или, наоборот, полных гордыни и гнева. Иначе… Я надеюсь, не обижу тебя, Азирафаэль, но в противном случае архангел Гавриил Пал бы прямо у меня на глазах.  
Азирафаэль непонимающе взглянул на пастора. Казалось, он не сразу полностью осознал смысл слов священника. Когда же осознал…

Глаза ангела изумлённо распахнулись, и он, отшатнувшись назад так, что стул под ним жалобно взвизгнул и не рассыпался, должно быть, только благодаря ангельскому чуду, потрясённо уставился на собеседника.

\- Гавриил - _что_?!. – не веря себе, выдохнул он. Уильям вздохнул. Пожал плечами, с выражением лёгкой неловкости, словно во внезапной порочности небесного существа был виноват он сам.

\- Скажем так… Я не могу назвать являвшееся ко мне существо образцом милосердия и благости.

Потом он слабо улыбнулся – глаза лукаво сощурились, разбежались по лицу лучики тонких морщин.

\- Как и не могу назвать Кроули исчадием Ада, - мягко добавил он, с сочувствием глядя на Азирафаэля.

\- Я… - Азирафаэль задохнулся. Прикрыл глаза, переводя дыхание. Казалось, что-то мешает ему дышать. Пастор не торопил его. Смотрел, щурясь и улыбаясь странной, покровительственной и совсем чуть-чуть грустной, улыбкой.

Азирафаэль, наконец, справился с собой. Поднял ресницы, встречая очень серьёзный взгляд отца Уильяма. И, помолчав, с благодарностью улыбнулся в ответ. 

– Ни в коем случае… - дрогнувшим голосом прошептал он. – Вы правы, дорогой мой Уильям. Возможно, Кроули, наоборот…

Он запнулся на миг, но, переведя дыхание, добавил с неожиданной твёрдостью:

\- Возможно, он – самое благородное создание из всех, с кем мне когда-либо доводилось встречаться.

Уильям едва заметно пожал плечами. Ничего не ответил. Только склонился вновь над своим блокнотом, обдумывая что-то. Азирафаэль следил за ним с волнением, и даже сам, должно быть, не замечал, насколько сюрреалистична сцена, творящаяся сейчас в гостиной небольшого церковного домика: ангел, посланник Небес, сидит, с трепетом слушая откровения простого смертного, и боится шевельнуться, чтобы не пропустить ни единого слова.

…Не замечал этого и Уильям. Впрочем, как раз он, возможно, и не был бы шокирован происходящим. После того, как на его голову свалился сперва настоящий демон, потом – не менее настоящий (хотя первое время слегка мёртвый) ангел, а ещё совсем немного времени спустя – непохожий на свой евангельский образ, совершенно не благостный архангел Гавриил, вряд ли что-то могло ещё всерьёз удивить его.

\- Жертва… - пробормотал он себе под нос, не обращая внимания на то, как вздрогнул прислушивающийся к нему Азирафаэль. – Да, это похоже на правду…

Он поднял голову и, поправив очки, кивнул на исписанную страницу:

\- Смотри, как любопытно получается, Азирафаэль. Кроули не хватило сил, чтобы прорваться через… хм… пусть будет _потолок _Пятого Круга. Почему?

Ангел растерянно оглянулся через плечо, на плотно закрытую дверь спальни.

\- По… Потому что демоны его уровня не способны проходить через стены?.. – неуверенно предположил он.

Отец Уильям покачал головой.

\- Нелогично. Если бы это было так, с Четвёртого на Третий Круг вы бы тем более не прорвались. Я уже не говорю о том, что на Четвёртом уровне Кроули был ещё более измучен, нежели на Пятом. Если бы всё упиралось в личную силу, то Кроули ни за что не смог бы одолеть границу более высокого, а значит, более неподатливого для демонов Круга. Однако с вами всё произошло наоборот. 

Азирафаэль задумался. Несколько секунд напряжённого погружения в себя – а потом в его глазах мелькнуло понимание… и что-то, больше всего напоминающее священный ужас.

\- О, мой Бог… Вы хотите сказать… Он смог справиться с Четвёртым кругом, потому что… потому что только что сознательно пожертвовал собой, чтобы спрятать от демонов меня?!.

Он задохнулся, невольно прижав ладонь к губам, словно отдающие настоящим святотатством слова обожгли его рот. Но Уильям только кивнул. И облегчённо улыбнулся.

\- Я боялся, что притягиваю факты за уши, пытаясь выдать желаемое за действительное, - признался он со слабым смешком. - Но раз и ты увидел эту разницу…

\- Ох, дорогой мой Уильям… Я молюсь за то, чтобы ваши слова оказались правдой…

Уильям в ответ только плечами пожал. И продолжил, словно и не было перерыва в беседе, задумчиво постукивая ручкой по блокноту.

\- Чем-то это похоже на квесты, как считаешь? – посмотрел на непонимающе хлопающего глазами Азирафаэля. – Игры. Компьютерные. Мой старший внук… Я имею в виду, внучатый племянник… очень уж любит эти игрушки. 

\- Ах да… квесты, ну конечно!

Уильям приподнял бровь, ожидая продолжения. Деревянно улыбающийся Азирафаэль ответил ему беспомощным взглядом. Секунда, вторая, третья… Потом ангел с шумом выдохнул и уронил плечи.

\- Честно говоря, я… не слишком разбираюсь во всём этом, - смущённо признался он. – Это Кроули специалист во всей этой новой технике.

Он умолк, с лёгкой укоризной глядя на вдруг побагровевшего и закашлявшегося священника.

\- Не думаю, что это слишком смешно… - пробормотал он с неловкостью. Уильям мотнул головой и рассмеялся уже в открытую.

\- Надо же… - задыхаясь, выдохнул он, - А я думал, это лишь я чувствую себя пещерным человеком рядом с этими современными ЭВМ… Не обижайся, Азирафаэль. Что ещё остаётся нам делать? Или злиться на спешащую жить молодёжь, или смеяться… Первое нам не подходит, не так ли?

Потом он вдруг посерьёзнел. Решительно отложил в сторону блокнот и, опершись локтями на стол, решительно наклонился к только-только собравшемуся было ответить что-то Азирафаэлю:

\- Я могу ошибаться, Азирафаэль. Я не специалист в… демонической физиологии. Я даже не богослов. Но я много прожил и видел больше, чем хотел бы вспоминать. Я привык доверять своей интуиции – или, если хочешь, божественному наитию. И сейчас я уверен, что это, действительно, важно. Кроули застрял не потому, что ему не хватило сил. Не потому, что испугался или решил пойти на попятную. Но он, как мне кажется, нарушил один важный закон: идя по лестнице, ведущей от обезьяны с гранатой к человеку разумному – или от демона к ангелу – нельзя пытаться перепрыгивать через ступени. Каждое изменение статуса должно быть подготовлено изменением внутренним. Он справился с небом Шестого Круга – потому что, ты был прав, внутренне был готов пожертвовать собой, чтобы исцелить тебя от ран. Один шаг от демона к ангелу – а может быть, просто к человеку. Один уровень Ада. Вы проскочили Стигийское болото, не задержавшись – и лёгкости не хватило, чтобы всплыть ещё выше. Возможно, я не прав, Азирафаэль. Но все-таки, если в моих предположениях есть хотя бы капля истины… Вам нужно быть очень осторожными. Власть и удачливость кружат голову. Если Кроули попытается сделать что-то, к чему не готов ещё – я боюсь, он не просто ничего не добьётся. Я боюсь, что в этом случае он может… может сорваться вновь. Вниз.

Ангел молчал, потрясённо глядя на него и немо открывая рот, как рыба, брошенная рыбаком на дно лодки. И в глазах его стыл не испуг даже – оглушающий, лишающий разума ужас. Возможно, старый пастор ошибался. Возможно, в словах его не было и крупицы истины. Сейчас это было неважно. Азирафаэль поверил ему – поверил, как верил прежде очень немногим. 

Поверил – и испугался.

А отец Уильям перевёл дыхание. И, устало потерев глаза, откинулся вновь на спинку стула. На лице его мелькнуло лёгкое чувство вины пополам с сочувствием. Казалось, он почти готов сказать, что он наверняка сгущает краски и не нужно так волноваться… 

Но мерцающий, яростный отсвет священного озарения ещё не ушёл до конца из его глаз. Ещё не сменился рассудочным знанием и привычкой сомневаться во всём, что не требовало веры и только веры.

И он промолчал. Вместо этого вновь подтянул к себе блокнот и, низко склонил голову, принялся что-то молча записывать на пустой странице.

…Если бы Азирафаэль заглянул сейчас в его заметки, он увидел бы, что из-под едва заметно дрожащей ручки выходят лишь бессвязные каракули, замысловатые узоры, не имеющие никакого смысла. Им обоим нужна была минута передышки.

Азирафаэль молчал долго. Так долго, что кто-нибудь, менее терпеливый, мог бы решить, что разговор и вовсе закончен. Кто-нибудь – но не пастор, уже более сорока лет исповедающий прихожан. Далеко не каждый из которых, к слову, был настроен на откровенность. Уильям ждал. Не торопил ангела. Не смотрел на него, бездумно водя ручкой по бумаге, и взгляд его был задумчив… задумчив и печален.

Наконец, Азирафаэль сумел справиться с собой. Глубоко вздохнув, он поднял голову – и, словно угадав его движение, с готовностью оторвался от своего художества старый священник. Губы ангела вздрогнули. Беззвучно, словно он вдруг забыл, как извлекать из несовершенных голосовых связок человеческого тела звуки. Сморгнул упрямо. И наконец, тихо, с едва заметной дрожью, чудовищно контрастирующей с непривычно твёрдым голосом, проговорил:

\- Если демоны и впрямь способны Подняться… Если Кроули вступил на этот путь… Я сделаю всё, чтобы он вновь обрёл белые крылья. 

И прозвучало это не ответом, а настоящим обещанием. Или даже, скорее, священной клятвой. 

Уильям странно взглянул на него.

\- Возможно… возможно ему это и впрямь потребуется, Азирафаэль. Но… не забывай, что забота может не только вознести, но и задушить.

Азирафаэль непонимающе посмотрел на него. А пастор, тяжело вздохнув, пояснил:

\- Это путь Кроули, Азирафаэль. Не думаю, что ты можешь пройти его вместо него.

Азирафаэль передёрнулся. Руки его нервно потянулись к бабочке – то ли поправить её, то ли ослабить… 

\- Тогда, - почти неслышно отрезал он, - Я пройду его _вместе с ним_. 

И вдруг, сгорбившись, зажмурился, прижимая руки к лицу. Лишь на миг – но и этого хватило, чтобы Уильям, встревоженно приподнявшись на стуле, с тревогой потянулся к нему. А потом, на секунду опередив поспешно взявшего себя в руки ангела, стиснул зубы и откинулся на спинку, прикрывая глаза, словно от внезапной боли. Когда Азирафаэль, выпрямившись, смущённо взглянул на старого священника, тот уже безмятежно сидел на своём месте. Лишь правая рука его нервно теребила страницы записной книжки, да в выцветших глазах мелькало что-то, похожее на острое, понимающее сочувствие.

Ангел медленно, с трудом беря под контроль сбившееся дыхание, набрал в грудь воздух. Улыбнулся – беспомощно, горько. Открыл было рот; подавился уже почти родившимися словами и умолк, так и не справившись собственным горлом. 

Сглотнул.

\- Я… - запинаясь, пробормотал он наконец, - Я был уверен, что после всего, что он сделал… Что он вновь станет ангелом. Что он… я не уверен, что это можно назвать так… Поднимется.

\- Но этого не случилось, - понимающе откликнулся пастор. В глазах его мелькала жалость; только в глазах, и лишь толика спокойного сочувствия – в негромком голосе.

Азирафаэль беспомощно кивнул. Хотя смысла в этом, пожалуй, не было никакого – старый священник и сам прекрасно видел чёрные крылья демона, видел, как корчился он от случайного прикосновения освящённой земли.

\- Я не понимаю… - с отчаянием выдохнул ангел, глядя мимо собеседника, куда-то то ли на входную дверь, то ли на неброский узор выцветших обоев. – Да, я знаю, демоны совершили грех, непрощаемый грех… И я знаю, Бог покарала… покарал их за это. И никто… никогда ещё… не Возносился вновь. Я понимаю, почему – демоны так жестоки, так… так порочны. Но ведь Кроули не такой! Нет, наверное, он тоже… в чём-то… Я понимаю…

Он говорил всё быстрее, всё неразборчивее, словно пытался то ли убедить себя в чём-то, то ли оправдываясь перед кем-то.

\- Но ведь то, что случилось Внизу… Что это, если не самопожертвование? Даже если вы правы – почему всё именно так?! Ведь он не остановился на Пятом Круге, потому что боялся за меня, я знаю, я уверен – он бы не стал так надрываться, будь он один… И потом, все эти разы… Я видел – он готов умереть, лишь бы дать мне шанс спастись. Я действительно видел это. Почему же тогда всё было бесполезно?! Мы всегда верили, что готовность отдать свою жизнь – это высшее проявление святости. Что демоны не Поднимаются обратно потому, что слишком… слишком эгоистичны.

Он прерывисто вздохнул и, виновато взглянув блестящими от слёз глазами на пастора, уронил лицо в ладони.  
Пастор помолчал. Взгляд его с сочувствием скользил ангелу, казавшемуся сейчас зримым воплощением горя. Ожившей статуей плакальщиц с древнего надгробия. Лицо его было почти спокойным. Казалось, такое явное несоответствие увиденного (и услышанного) всему, что он знал, не слишком пошатнуло его веру.

\- Что ж, мы столкнулись с... хм… можно сказать, с апорией, - безрадостно улыбнувшись, вздохнул он наконец. – Бог милосерден и обещает спасение раскаявшимся грешникам. Но Кроули совершил то, за что любой смертный обрёл бы спасение души, однако прощения он не получил. Выходит, или Кроули был неискренен, или Бог – не так милосерден, как мы думаем.

Ангел потрясённо вскинул голову. И старый пастор, виновато улыбаясь, поднял руки, защищаясь от вспыхнувшего обидой и возмущением голубых глаз.

\- Нет-нет, прошу, не пойми меня неправильно. Я вовсе не утверждаю этого. Я лишь говорю, что налицо явное противоречие. Мы знаем, что Бог милосерден. И мы знаем, что твой друг совершил настоящий подвиг духа, не раз и не два рискуя своей жизнью ради твоего спасения. И, тем не менее, по-прежнему остаётся демоном. Я вижу этому лишь одно объяснение.

Азирафаэль беспомощно заморгал. Кажется, ему уже самому было неловко за его вспышку гнева.  
\- Ка… какое?..

Пастор задумчиво покивал. И осторожно, не спеша ничего утверждать, предложил:

\- Возможно, наши представления о сущности ангелов – и наши, человеческие, и ваши – не вполне верны? Разве обещание вернуть белые крылья тем, кто откроет в себе духовные добродетели, было дано вам из уст самого Всевышнего?

Азирафаэль потерянно посмотрел на него. Потом, медленно начиная понимять, что имеет в виду пастор, без слов покачал головой. И пастор, кивнув, согласно ответил на его невысказанный вопрос:

\- Значит, на самом деле – возможно, только возможно – для возвращения к Благодати нужно нечто совсем иное…

\- Но… Но что? – беспомощно выдохнул Азирафаэль. Сейчас он выглядел даже больше человеком, чем обычно. Просто немолодой, усталый, измученный невзгодами и волнением за друга мужчина – возможно, поздний прихожанин, зашедший ради исповеди, или вовсе случайный гость в доме старого пастора, которому давно пора уже лежать в постели и отдыхать перед тяжелым днём…

Ангел сидел напротив человека. Вечность – против тленности. И разобрать, кто где, было уже почти невозможно.

\- Откуда мне знать, что нужно, чтобы Подняться, если даже на Небесах, судя по всему, ошиблись в своих предположениях? – мягко возразил пастор спустя долгую, очень долгую паузу, сочувственно улыбаясь отчаянно глядящему на него ангелу. – Должно быть, что-то, что по-прежнему есть у тебя… И чего всё ещё нет у Кроули. И очевидно, что сейчас мы говорим не о любви, не о мужестве и не о способности жертвовать собой. Нисколько не сомневаюсь, что как раз это твой друг обрёл в полной мере. 

Ангел помолчал; то ли обдумывал его слова, то ли просто собирался с силами, чтобы продолжать становящийся всё более тяжёлым разговор.

Потом через силу улыбнулся дрожащими губами. И, покачав головой, тихо возразил:

\- Не обрёл… - и, сглотнув, взглянул прямо в глаза озадаченно вскинувшему брови пастора. И повторил твёрдо, - не обрёл. Никогда не терял.


	48. Chapter 48

_Несколько часов спустя.   
Утро среды._

По черепичной крыше сумрачно шелестел дождь. Не успевшие еще выпустить молодых листьев деревья обреченно шелестели, зябко ежась под холодными струями и изредко встряхивая замерзшими голыми ветвями. 

Кроули, опершись ладонями о подоконник, бездумно следил за ползущими по стеклу неторопливыми каплями, и внутри у него было так же уныло и серо, как за окном. Если и существовала погода, которая раздражала его сильнее, чем мороз, сковывающий тело и заставляющий его змеиную сущность заразительно зевать, повергая его в неодолимую сонливось даже в человеческом обличье, так это дождь. Не гроза, нет. Не яростный тропический ливень, подаривший ему когда-то робкое чудо расправленного в защитном жесте над его головой белого крыла. Дождь – тоскливый, затяжной, мелкий… Бесконечный, как адские муки, беспросветный дождь. Он слишком остро напоминал... Напоминал то, о чём Кроули вспоминать не любил.

...Слишком хорошо он помнил, как эта мерзкая противная морось сперва превращает в безжизненное болото редкие клочки любовно возделанной земли. Потом пропитывает насквозь песок, до тех пор, пока он не теряет способность поглощать льющуюся с небес воду. Гибнут посевы. Теряют недозрелые плоды, меденно умирают от переизбытка влаги неприхотливые смоквы. Сгнивает, превращается в мокрую кашу укрывающий приземистые хижины тростник. А дождь не прекращается, и мелкие пустынные речушки выходят из берегов. Первыми смывает селения, неосторожно расположившиеся вблизи драгоценных водоёмов: источники жизни, они теперь дарят только смерть. Но и тем, кто догадывается поспешно увязать нехитрый скарб и уйти в горы, не будет спасения. А дождь все льет, и льет, и льет...

Кроули раздражённо встряхнулся, с усилием выныривая из тягостных воспоминаний и, оттолкнувшись ладонями от подоконника, повернулся к безрадостному пейзажу спиной. Опёрся о подоконник поясницей и с тоской уставился на стоящую возле узкой кровати корзину. Скоро. Ему не нужно было включать телефон, чтобы понять, как мало времени осталось до момента, когда убийственный медный звон возвестит о начале очередной заутрени. И на этот раз неизвестно, хватит ли ему сил…

Впрочем, нет. На этот раз он просто не будет дожидаться пытки.

Он сглотнул. Было страшно. Почему-то даже страшнее, чем ждать уже знакомого обжигающего потока святости. Сердце болезненно колотилось почти в горле, мешая нормально дышать, и успокоить идиотскую мышцу никак не удавалось. 

Но он ведь ничем не рискует? Ведь так? Не рискует ведь?!.

Он запоздало понял, что самоуговоры начали приобретать отчётливо панический оттенок, и зло выругался. Тихо, сквозь зубы – привлекать к себе внимание сейчас не было никакого желания. Ему нужно было ещё пару минут, чтобы…

…Чтобы убедить себя, что принятое после возвращения в сознание решение – верное.

Он прислушался к приглушённым голосам: где-то совсем рядом, в соседней комнате, а быть может, в коридоре. Азирафаэль. И второй голос, старческий, смутно знакомый… Да, всё верно – священник, спасший их вчера. Пастор спрашивал, Азирафаэль отвечал что-то. Он, наверное, вполне мог бы разобрать, о чём они говорят. Задайся он такой целью. 

Он не стал прислушиваться. Всё, что имеет хоть какое-то значение, ангел и так ему расскажет. Всё остальное…  
Кроули поморщился. Что-то подсказывало ему, что хорошим новостям появиться неоткуда. 

Он зашипел сквозь зубы – и вновь повернулся к окну. Пялиться в пустую стену, в отвратительно-неброские, словно специально подобранные, чтобы порадовать эстетические чувства какого-нибудь поклонника ретро, вроде Азирафаэля… Лучше уж дождь и церковный пейзаж под окном.

Не прислушиваться оказалось неожиданно трудно. Пастор говорил негромко, зато голос Азирафаэля, тоже приглушённый, был слышен куда отчётливее, и Кроули пришлось прилагать почти физическое усилие, чтобы не ловить обрывки фраз и слов. Ангелы побери этого пастора! Он что, не мог пообщаться снаружи?! Раз в пару сотен лет понадобились несколько минут тишины, чтобы собраться с мыслями – и то тут же нашёлся кто-то, кто разглагольствует прямо под дверью!

Он с тоской смотрел на медленно стекающие по стеклу капли. И упрямо, старательно, изо всех сил пытался убедить себя, что найденный им выход – идеален. Никакого риска. Никаких мучений. Никому Внизу просто в голову не придёт искать его Там. Даже после истории с Хастуром – особенно после истории с Хастуром!  
Получалось плохо.

Он стиснул зубы. Услышал тихое злое шипение, и запоздало прикусил язык, мысленно проклиная своё упрямое тело. Он демон. Существо, состоящее из чистой энергии. Надо – развоплотится. Надо – воплотится вновь. Главное – не доводить свою физическую оболочку до остановки витальных процессов, а с остальным он и без разрешения Ада справится. Разумом он понимал это. Разумом. И сейчас, когда сердце упрямо подкатывало к горлу, заставляя часто хватать ртом воздух, у него было ощущение, что грядущее путешествие пугает именно его материальную оболочку, словно она, абсурд какой, имеет собственную, отдельную от него самого, волю.

\- Я справлюсь, яссссно?.. – тихо, с бешенством прошипел он себе под нос, сам не вполне понимая, к кому обращается. – И всссё будет хорошшшо! 

Он осёкся. Голоса за стеной стихли. На миг он решил было, что Азирафаэль услышал его, и внутренне ощетинился, с какой-то слепой вспышкой паники представляя, как будет убеждать ангела, что всё в норме и ему совсем не страшно. Но почти тут же до него дошло, что это просто завершился разговор. Простучали по коридору чуть шаркающие шаги старого пастора. Хлопнула, открываясь и вновь закрываясь, дверь. Всё-таки в коридоре, не в соседней комнате…

Кроули с усилием выдохнул сквозь стиснутые до боли зубы. И неторопливо, заставляя своё тело не делать резких движений, развернулся спиной к окну. Если он хоть что-то понимал в происходящем, то сейчас Азирафаэль пойдёт сюда. К нему. Хотя бы для того, чтобы забрать из кресла, которого ещё вчера возле его кровати не было, небрежно брошенную на сиденьи книгу, которой вчера тоже не было и от которой отчётливо тянуло чужим запахом и чужими эмоциями. 

Азирафаэль сейчас зайдёт. Без вариантов. И пугать его своим перекошенным лицом Кроули не собирался.

…И точно: негромкие шаги прозвучали уже в соседней комнате, скрипнула негромко дверь, и появившийся на пороге Азирафаэль замер, во все глаза глядя на него. Кроули через силу заставил себя улыбнуться – нормально, а не тем болезненным оскалом, отражение которого он смутно видел в мокром стекле минуту назад.

\- Привет, ангел, - стараясь сделать голос как можно более беспечным, усмехнулся он. Постарался усмехнуться: скулы свело, словно ворочающийся внутри холодный комок пустил свои щупальца даже в лицевые мышцы, лишая их возможности верно выполнять команды мозга.

Ангел, к счастью, ничего не заметил. Кажется.

\- Кроули! – воскликнул Азирафаэль, и он явственно услышал в его голосе облегчение. – Ты проснулся!

В груди, потеснив склизкий сгусток с трудом подавляемой паники, шевельнулось смутное чувство вины. Если он выглядел вчера хотя бы наполовину так же погано, как чувствовал себя, то понятно, почему ангел кажется таким бледным и измученным. Кроули помнил – или ему казалось, что помнил: тихий, подрагивающий от сострадания голос, бесконечно повторяющий что-то, чего он не мог разобрать, но цеплялся за саму ласковую, успокаивающую интонацию, как за брошенный с корабля спасительный линь. Прикосновения осторожных рук к горящему, словно в огне, телу…

Он невольно вздрогнул. И поспешно вырырнул из воспоминаний, отчётливо понимая, что вспоминать пережитую боль - не лучшее сейчас решение.

\- Я не проснулся, - машинально огрызнулся он из какого-то упрямого чувства противоречия. – Меня разбудили!

И на миг испугался, что это облегчённое, почти счастливое выражение на лице Азирафаэля вновь сменится тем мучительным чувством вины, от которого наизнанку вывернуться хотелось, только чтобы не помнить, что причина этому – он сам. 

Азирафаэль наконец шагнул в комнату, бросив открытой дверь. И Кроули, выдохнув, понял, что никакой неуместной вины на лице ангела нет и в помине. Зато на губах неуверенно дрожит слабая, но всё равно буквально освещающая всё вокруг улыбка.

\- Ты просто выспался, дорогой мой, - мягко возразил ангел, и Кроули ощутил, как его буквально окутывает тёплым облаком приязни и лёгкой тревоги. - Не так уж и громко мы говорили. И потом, ночью наша беседа ничуть тебе не мешала!

Кроули промолчал. Не то чтобы ему нечего было ответить… Но вот вспомнить, что было ночью, оказалось непросто. Насколько он помнил, он просто провалился в раскалённую, пульсирующую светом бездну. А потом был тихий голос Азирафаэля, струящаяся от его рук спасительная прохлада, уютный полумрак комнаты с единственной горящей на прикроватной тумбочке лампой… И спокойная, безмятежная тишина сна.

Он почувствовал, как губы сами собой расползлись в ответной улыбке. На миг поймал взгляд Азирафаэля, чувствуя, как теплеет где-то в груди. И, тихо хмыкнув, лениво оттолкнулся спиной от подоконника, вновь поворачиваясь к унылому пейзажу за окном. Он не был уверен, что сможет подобрать слова для благодарности… И ещё меньше был уверен, что Азирафаэлю нужны эти самые слова, которые всё равно никогда не приходят на ум вовремя.

\- Допустим… - независимо пробормотал он. За его спиной Азирафаэль негромко засмеялся – словно искрящиеся пузырьки шампанского рванулись вверх, к солнцу, высвобождаясь из-под гнёта тёмного стекла.

Он почти чувствовал, как улыбка против воли ползёт ещё шире. Хотя – до улыбок ли ему было? И всё-таки где-то глубоко внутри немного распустился тугой, удушающий узел немой паники, скрутивший внутренности, стоило ему проснуться и вспомнить, что ждёт его совсем скоро. И вечером. И на следующее утро. И до тех пор, пока он не придумает, как спрятать ангела и себя самого от внимания Ада…

Словно отвечая на его мысли, Азирафаэль за его спиной умолк и тяжело вздохнул. Кроули услышал шорох одежды, почти ощутил уже, как опускается на плечо мягкая ладонь – но ангел, словно передумав на полушаге, вновь замер, так и не подойдя. Кроули не знал, рад этому или разочарован. Возле ангела было теплее. Спокойнее было. Но и скрывать свой, загнанный глубоко внутрь страх перед принятым решением стало бы почти невозможно.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь, дорогой мой? – сочувственно проговорил Азирафаэль, словно подслушав его мысли. Кроули невольно сжался. И что он, спрашивается, должен на это отвечать? «Всё прекрасно, ангел»? Кто бы спорил! Уж это Азирафаэль наверняка знает лучше него самого, если уж после вчерашнего он не чувствует ни малейшей боли. Только вот через полчаса начнётся утренняя служба. И он вновь будет изображать забытый на огне бифтшекс. Или нет, не будет, всё уже решено. Но…

Он с трудом сдержался, чтобы не передёрнуться. И ответил преувеличенно бодро, раньше, чем успел обдумать свои слова:

\- Чудесссно, ангел! Что может со мной ссслучиться?

…И поймал себя на мысли, что невыносимо, до зуда в лопатках, хочет оглянуться. Просто чтобы понять, что делает Азирафаэль. Сзади было тихо. Так тихо, что на миг ему показалось: в комнате, кроме него самого, больше никого нет.

Оглянуться – хотя бы чтобы просто убедиться, что с ангелом всё в порядке. 

Нет. Не надо. Он не хотел видеть лицо Азирафаэля. Не сейчас.

В конце концов, он мог себе представить, _что_ видел Азирафаэль вчера, когда вернулся после вечерни. И мог, пожалуй, даже предположить, чего ангелу стоило вновь исцелить его. Одно только отсутствие боли в обожжённом теле и почти испепелённой сущности говорило само за себя. Это и то, как легко, без малейшего усилия, принял он человеческий облик после пробуждения. У змея не было крыльев. У двуногой его формы – были. Но даже они не отозвались ни малейшим дискомфортом на смену ипостаси.

\- Я правда в порядке, ангел, - тихо проговорил он, не дождавшись какого-либо ответа. В мокром стекле зыбко колебалось его собственное отражение, и он был рад, что Азирафаэль не видит сейчас его лица. 

\- Я вижу, дорогой мой, - печально откликнулся Азирафаэль. И Кроули до боли сцепил зубы, внутренне содрогнувшись от несоответствия слов и той затаённой боли, которая дрогнула на миг в негромком голосе ангела.

Он сглотнул. И… промолчал. Хотя, видит Б… видит кто-нибудь, он рад был бы ответить. Азирафаэль, казалось, забыл его вчерашние злые слова. Словно вообще не было ни их, ни его собственной глухой тоски, когда он запоздало осознал, что ангел имеет теперь полное право обидеться и потребовать, как минимум, полноценных извинений за грубость. Как минимум. А как максимум – вовсе отказаться продолжать общение. На ближайшие сутки или навсегда, это уж как повезёт…

…Азирафаэль не обиделся. Не ушёл на максимально допустимую, для двоих скрывающихся от смерти беглецов, дистанцию. Не отказал в помощи вчера вечером и, видел Кроули, искренне тревожится за него сейчас. 

И он не знал, радует это его или пугает. Собственнический инстинкт демона торжествующе вопил, что это чудесно, ангел на короткой верёвочке, волнуется, сочувствует и никуда не денется от него. И никаких «мы даже не друзья», ерунда какая, подумаешь, сотрясение воздуха! 

...Только вот голос этого инстинкта был – новорождённый котёнок пищит громче. Обжигающее, болезненно колющее сердце чувство упрямо шептало, что он губит ангела, что он должен уйти в сторону, отпустить, пока ещё не поздно… Своя сторона оказалась ничьей стороной, крошечной песчинкой, сжимаемой когтями бесконечного вакуума, и кислорода на несущейся в космосе крупице тверди остаётся всё меньше, меньше… Его самого не примут обратно. Не простят. Но вот Азирафаэля… Архангелы далеки были от идей всепрощения. И всё же, если демона, сбивающего Азирафаэля с пути истинного, вдруг не станет… Если ему не нужно будет против своей воли оставаться на проклятой этой «их стороне»… Быть может, так будет лучше?

Ад не простит. Рай мог бы, наверное… но не Ад. Не за то, что он натворил внизу. И нет такого убежища, где они смогут прятаться вечно. Ангелу нужно Наверх. Хотя бы – просто под защиту Небес. От гнева Вельзевул и остальных он сам Азирафаэля не защитит. Просто не сможет. И никогда не простит себе, если с ангелом случится беда.

…А Азирафаэль – он простит себе, если беда случится с ним? Вот и думай, глупый демон, не зря ли ты радуешься великодушию Азирафаэля, или нужно было говорить ещё грубее, ещё больнее, бить в самую душу, чтобы только оттолкнуть, прогнать, заставить отшатнуться в отвращении, чтобы даже спасение этим самым демоном из Ада померкло, подёрнулось мутной плёнкой и не мешало уйти прочь, когда – если – появится такая возможность?..

Он вздрогнул, выныривая из тоскливых мыслей, словно прорывая маслянистую нефтяную плёнку на поверхности океана: на плечо опустилась тёплая рука. Непроизвольно вскинул голову – и понял, что это была ошибка. В глазах Азирафаэля не было больше облегчения: тревога, непонимание… почти страх. И эти глаза поймали его неосторожный взгляд, и сжали, как змея обречённую добычу… и отпускать, с паникой понял он, не собирались.

\- Кроули, что случилось? – тихо, непривычно твёрдо спросил Азирафаэль. И он содрогнулся, запоздало осознав, что предаваться подобным размышлениям рядом с эфирным существом, для которого эмпатия является не шестым, а скорее вторым, если даже не первым, чувством, было очень, очень плохой идеей.

\- Ни… ничего, ангел. С чего ты взял, что что-то случилось? – поспешно отозвался он. И сам чуть не взвыл, осознав, как фальшиво звучит его голос. 

Взгляд Азирафаэля из встревоженного стал отчётливо укоризненным.

\- Нет, серьёзно, всё отлично! В смысле… - он лихорадочно шарил по собственным мыслям, пытаясь найти что-то, что поможет увести Азирафаэля подальше от истинного понимания. Облегчённо ухватился за одну из них. – Ангел, ты смеёшься? У меня через полчаса очередной сеанс звукотерапии, что, по-твоему, я должен гавот плясать от радости?!

В глазах Азирафаэля мелькнуло понимание. И тут же его взгляд затопило сочувствием и почти физически ощутимой виной. 

\- Ох… - сочувственно выдохнул ангел, и Кроули перевёл дыхание: кажется, получилось. – Дорогой мой, я не забыл об этом, не думай…

А потом, раньше, чем Кроули успел развить свой успех, вдруг слабо улыбнулся и, отведя наконец взгляд, с непонятным волнением отступил на шаг назад.

\- Я как раз об этом и хотел сказать, когда зашёл, Кроули. Я почти уверен, что всё дело в близости колоколов. Ты сможешь превратиться обратно в змея? Мы переждём Заутреню и Литанию в том склепе, где мы вышли из Ада. Там тебе будет легче! Кроули?..

Кроули молча смотрел на ангела, и не мог даже понять, чего в нём сейчас больше: облегчения или разочарования. Он уже всё решил, всё продумал… Никакого риска, никаких лишних сложностей! Почему же предложение Азирафаэля отозвалось внутри такой радостью, словно ему помилование после оглашения смертного приговора вдруг огласили?

Он открыл рот, собираясь… знал бы он ещё сам, что он собирался сказать! С досадой сжал губы. И, отведя взгляд, неловко пробормотал, стараясь не смотреть на Азирафаэля:

\- Слушай… Я тут подумал… Это была плохая идея – корзина, всё такое… И да, кстати, мне жаль, что я порвал твои книги, я всё восстановлю, обещаю… потом. 

Даже не глядя на ангела, он почувствовал, как волнение сменяется на его лице непониманием, а то, в свою очередь – возмущением и почти обидой.

\- В общем, я…

\- Кроули! – неожиданно громко рявкнул Азирафаэль, и Кроули осёкся, с изумлением поднимая голову. Нечасто он слышал от своего ангела такой тон. Последний раз… Ну да, последний раз – на авиабазе в Тадфилде, когда Азирафаэль угрожал никогда больше не разговаривать с ним, если он что-нибудь не сделает.

\- Эй, ангел, всё хорошо, я просто… - растерянно начал было он, но тот прервал его резким жестом. И, оскорблённо глядя прямо ему в глаза, отчеканил:

\- Кроули, ты действительно считаешь, что какие-то книги мне важнее твоей безопасности? 

Кроули сглотнул. 

Кажется, идея признаться, что примерно так он и думал, была ещё хуже, чем план с корзиной. В смысле, нет, конечно, не то чтобы, но...

Он поспешно мотнул головой, не уверенный, что справится сейчас с собственным голосом. Взгляд Азирафаэля немного смягчился. Совсем чуть-чуть.

\- Как тебе вообще пришло в голову, что меня будут волновать несколько порванных страниц, когда ты рискуешь сгореть заживо? – уже мягче, но всё ещё обиженно спросил он. Кроули криво улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя, как внутри разливается тепло, от которого даже упрямый узел страха немного распускается, расслабляется. А Азирафаэль продолжал возмущаться. – Я люблю книги, Кроули! Я не спорю, это и впрямь так. Но неужели ты думаешь, что вещи, пусть даже бесценные, могут мне быть дороже живого существа? Дороже тебя? После того, как ты рисковал жизнью, чтобы спасти меня из Ада?!

И в груди вдруг что-то оборвалось. 

«После того, как…»

Тёплая волна спазматически сжалась, перехватывая горло, и смёрзшийся комок внутренностей рухнул куда-то вниз, в скрутившийся от боли желудок.

Он медленно закрыл глаза, надеясь, что Азирафаэль не успел ничего в них разглядеть. Что примет его жест за смущение. Чувство вины. 

За что угодно – только не за…

Не за _это_.

Почему же так больно дышать?..

\- Нет, ангел, - хрипло, с трудом заставляя себя говорить, выдавил он. И стиснул зубы, чудовищным усилием воли сдерживая рвущийся из горла тоскливый вой. «После того, как ты рисковал жизнью, чтобы…»

Он не хотел. Он, правда, не хотел. Зачем, за что, неужели он и впрямь обречён вечно творить зло, даже когда желает кому-то лишь добра?!

Он беспомощно запрокинул голову. «Непрощаемый, да? Даже теперь?»

\- Прости, ангел, - с тоской пробормотал он, бездумно разглядывая мелкую сетку трещин на белёном потолке. – Я не хотел, чтобы это выглядело так… 

Сглотнул и взглянул прямо в глаза растерянно хлопающему ресницами Азирафаэлю.

\- Мне правда жаль, - тихо повторил он.

И это была единственная правда, которую он мог сказать, не таясь. Он не хотел. В страшном сне не мог подумать связать Азирафаэля ещё и _таким_ долгом.

Не хотел, чтобы ангел ощущал себя обязанным за спасение жизни. Друзьям ведь положено защищать друг друга, разве нет? 

Какие могут быть счёты между друзьями?..

Между друзьями – никаких. 

Между друзьями. Между равными. Между теми, кто стоит на одной стороне – по-настоящему, а не так, как вынудил Азирафаэля он: отняв у него его Небеса и дав взамен тесную клетку ненужной ему свободы и одиночества. Одиночества-в-толпе, одиночества, которое он, Павший, прОклятый, никогда не сможет по-настоящему прогнать.

…Между двумя предателями, застрявшими на простреливаемой с обеих сторон нейтральной территории, не существовать долговых отношений – не может. 

И он вчера открыл ещё один счёт, связав Азирафаэля благодарностью так крепко, что теперь, даже захоти тот, обострённое чувство справедливости не позволит ему уйти. Даже просто упрекнуть, сказать хоть словно в укоризну, как не задумываясь сделал бы ещё позавчера – не позволит.

Кроули бездумно опустил руку в карман. Стиснул гладкий корпус смартфона, чувствуя, как округлый край впивается в ладонь с силой, почти причиняющей боль. И медленно, через силу выдохнул. Нет. Никакого автоответчика. Никакой фальшивой безопасности телефонных линий. Пока есть другой вариант – никакого риска вновь привлечь внимание Ада. Кто знает, какие выводы смог сделать Хастур из своего плена и что он рассказал начальству?..

…И потом, разве не будет лучше, если Азирафаэль примет его конец, когда ему не удастся найти выхода, как милосердную альтернативу ежедневной пытке, а не как… не как самоу…

В общем, пусть лучше будут колокола.

Ошибся, с кем не бывает. Своя сторона оказалась даже не нейтральной полосой, а открытой мишенью в совместных учениях двух враждующих стран. Им потребуется не слишком много времени, чтобы определить точное место, где прячутся двое отступников. И тогда…

Кроули открыл глаза. И широко, со всей возможной уверенностью, которой и в помине не было, улыбнулся. Кажется, его собственный приговор всё-таки догнал его. Без резиновых уточек, зато с целым бассейном, куда там жалкой ванне, святости. Ничего страшного, если вдуматься – он давно ждал чего-то в таком роде. Просто… расслабился. Не думал, что удар нанесут по Азирафаэлю, а не по нему.

Он сможет исправить ошибку.

Главное, найти способ связаться с бывшим начальством ангела. А там он сумеет подобрать нужные слова. 

Наверное, сумеет.

\- Отлично, ангел, - с фальшивым энтузиазмом воскликнул он, улыбаясь изо всех сил. В два шага преодолев комнату, он всем весом рухнул на жалобно заскрипевший диван и, чувствуя, как шумит в голове от неожиданно пьянящего, поистине убийственного злого веселья, одним движением закинул на плед рядом с собой открытую корзину. – Идея со склепом мне нравится. Пошшшшшли!

Последние слова он прошипел, уже чувствуя, как привычно качнулась вокруг реальность, подстраиваясь под восприятие рептилии. И с облегчением скользнул внутрь корзины, невольно радуясь тому, что здесь Азирафаэлю уже чёрта с два удастся разглядеть выражение его ли… в смысле морды.

И вообще, как же хорошо, что демоны не умеют плакать… Не то чтобы он хотел, конечно…

Если подумать, ему не слишком-то и больно. 

Демонам ведь в принципе тяжело дышать во всяких освящённых местах. Разве нет?..


	49. Chapter 49

Увидев склеп, о котором до сих пор не мог вспомнить без содрогания, Кроули остолбенел. Точнее, сам склеп был не при чём, а вот предмет, появившийся рядом с беломраморной усыпальницей сэра кого-то там…

\- Всё хорошо, дорогой мой? – окликнул его Азирафаэль, склоняясь над корзиной. Кроули подавил совершенно не змеиное желание помотать головой, чтобы избавиться от наваждения. Сморгнул. 

Огромный гроб, в два раза шире обычного и примерно настолько же выше, никуда не исчез. И выглядел он…

\- Что это за инсссталяция на Дракулу, ангел? – уточнил он, когда пауза стала совсем тяжёлой. Уточнил – и с неудовольствием услышал в собственном голосе растерянные нотки. Кажется, это всё-таки была не галлюцинация.

На лице Азирафаэля мелькнуло понимание пополам со смущением.

\- О… Это так выглядит?..

Кроули промолчал. Как ещё мог выглядеть этот даже на вид неподъёмный, помпезный гроб из морёного дуба, сплошь покрытый сатанинскими символами? 

Азирафаэль проследил за его взглядом. 

\- Ээээ… да, и впрямь… - не дождавшись ответа, с некоторой неловкостью пробормотал он, разглядывая вместе с Кроули деревянного монстра. А спустя несколько секунд вдруг бледно усмехнулся. – Представляю, в каком возмущении был бы Гавриил!

И он послал Змею натужную улыбку. У Кроули при виде неё что-то болезненно сжалось внутри. Ничья сторона. Ни защиты, ни работы, ни сородичей. Что же он натворил…

\- Да, он бы сссстопудово не оценил… - через силу выдавил Кроули, с трудом подавляя желания скрутиться в узел и не видеть этого сочувственного, виноватого взгляда, в котором под слоем показного веселья плескалась безнадёжная тоска и отчаянный, удушливый страх. Кроули почти ощущал эту невидимую удавку на собственном горле.

А Азирафаэль уже отвёл взгляд и с поспешностью, лучше всяких слов говорящей о его состоянии, поднялся на ноги. Шагнул к гробу, на ходу прищёлкивая пальцами, от чего вырезанные на стенках гроба сигилы потускнели и почти слились с тёмным деревом. 

Пояснил через плечо:

\- Я подумал: что, если ты так тяжело перенёс мессу из-за того, что корзина… Ну, она не слишком прочная, не так ли? Наверное, это не слишком эстетично – вся эта нуарная романтика… Я хотел взять за основу ядерный бункер, но…

Он замешкался, подбирая слова. Но Кроули и так понял, что имел в виду ангел. Для того, чтобы чудеснуть какой-нибудь предмет, нужно иметь хотя бы общее представление об его устройстве. И если с мебелью или одеждой особых проблем не возникало, то все более-менее технологичные предметы проще было купить – разумеется, на созданные волшебным путём деньги. Уж их-то начудесить труда не составляло.

Кроули задумчиво качнулся на хвосте. В целом, идея и впрямь была неплоха… Из этого даже может что-нибудь получиться. 

…Наверное, это всё-таки лучше, чем рисковать свободой в электрических потоках. Что-то ему подсказывало, что в случае провала ангел не задумываясь сделает какую-нибудь самоубийственную глупость, чтобы спасти его. И ещё вопрос, радует ли его самого это осознание, или пугает.

…До озноба.

Кроули наконец сообразил, что Азирафаэль уже откинул крышку гроба и выжидательно глядит на него.   
Определённо, никаких телефонных линий.

\- Сссойдёт и гроб, - прошипел он наконец. – Хорошшшая идея, ангел…

Облегчённую улыбку Азирафаэля он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, с невольным содроганием выбираясь на знакомую, исчерченную символами фанеру. У змей не слишком хорошо развито периферийное зрение – у них его вообще почти нет, но какое ему дело до обычных змей? А смотреть наверх, сползая по стенке корзины, оказалось ещё более неудобно. Азирафаэль, правда, почти тут же сообразил, в чём проблема, и поспешно шагнул вперёд, протягивая к нему руку. Кроули уже и сам справился… или почти справился. Со спуском. 

…С медленно, неумолимым штормовым прибоем накатывающей паникой получалось намного труднее. Он знал – здесь колокола не убьют его. Раз уж он пережил их в первый раз, пережил в наспех защищённой корзине, раненый и обессиленный, то сейчас точно выдержит.

…Знание помогало плохо. От боли, знал он, не спасёт ни гроб, ни даже тот самый бункер, который ангел не стал мастерить. Можно было закрыть путь чистой Благодати. С трудом, но можно было. Даже он сумел, пусть и ненадёжно, слабо. Но оставался ещё сам звон. И вот от него защиты не было.

Он сам не заметил, что, вместо того чтобы поспешить в своё новое убежище, напряжённо застыл возле корзины, скрутившись в тугой комок. Он не хотел вновь испытывать _это_. Не хотел вновь захлёбываться собственным криком, который не сможет, ни за что не сможет сдержать. Тонуть в обжигающем яде ненавистной Благодати, от которой не было никакого спасения, не хотел.

…Не хотел вновь оставаться один.

Пустые размышления в то время, когда счёт идёт на минуты – не самая хорошая идея. Кроули об этом не то что забыл – скорее, просто выпал на пару секунд из реальности, вновь с головой провалившись в воспоминания о кошмаре, который ждал его наяву всего через несколько минут. И вспомнил о том, что нужно спешить, лишь когда осторожные руки подхватили его, отрывая от фанеры.

\- Сссс… Отпусссти, я не безногий!

Он осёкся. Он что, серьёзно это сказал? Будучи в змеином обличье? О, супер. 

Понимающая, чуть виноватая улыбка Азирафаэля стала ещё самую малость более сочувственной.

\- Конечно, дорогой мой, - кротко согласился он, в два шага пересекая разделяющее корзину и гроб пространство. И демон, отчётливо осознав, что Азирафаэль сейчас согласится с чем угодно, даже если он решит назваться архангелом Гавриилом, обречённо обвис в его руках.

…На самом деле он, наверное, даже был рад этой краткой передышке. Он не хотел оставаться один. Ни одной лишней минуты. Только не сейчас.

Мысленно вздохнув, он покорно стёк на бархатное дно гроба. Невольно отметил, что под тёплой, покрывающей даже стенки тканью проложен какой-то мягкий, упругий материал. Что ж, возможно, это будет не так больно, как он думал… Хотя ассоциация с палатой для буйнопомешанных оказалась внезапной и не слишком приятной.

\- Зачем такой большшшой? – неохотно спросил он, сворачиваясь в клубок посередине импровизированной постели. Не потому, что было особенно интересно… хотя нет, было интересно. Но страшно было сильнее. А пока они разговаривали, оставалась иллюзия, что всё хорошо. Можно было забыть на мгновение, что через минуту-другую эта обитая бархатом дубовая крышка захлопнется над ним… Возможно, навсегда.

\- …Кроули?..

\- Шшшто? – вскинулся он, запоздало сообразив, что Азирафаэль уже успел что-то ответить, и замолчать, и встревоженно окликнуть его, не дождавшись ответа. Ангел неодобрительно посмотрел на него. 

\- Кроули, ты меня совсем не слушал? – с укоризной вздохнул он. Он уже успел приподнять откинутую крышку гроба, и теперь стоял, придерживая её почти в вертикальном положении – не спеша, однако, опускать на место.

\- Ссс… ссслышал, конечно! Просссто… - Кроули запнулся, изо всех сил пытаясь вспомнить, что же говорил ангел. Бесполезно. 

– Просссто… - вновь повторил он, сам не понимая, почему вдруг с таким упорством, почти с отчаянием, пытается не показать своей рассеяности. 

…А потом вдруг понял, что во всём этом не так.

У крышки гроба были ручки. Удобные дубовые ручки, утопающие в мягком бежевом бархате, и расположены они были с внутренней стороны. Не с наружной.

\- Ангел, - подозрительно уточнил он, впиваясь взглядом в слегка порозовевшего Азирафаэля, - Только не говори мне, что собралссся соссставить мне компанию.

Тот виновато отвёл взгляд. Но тут же, раньше, чем Кроули успел сказать что-нибудь ещё – раньше, чем успел озвучить всё то, что он думает об этой _сверхъестественно глупой_ идее – решительно сжал губы, и в светлых глазах сверкнула сталь.

\- Именно это я и сказал минуту назад, Кроули, - отчеканил он неожиданно твёрдо. – И повторю ещё раз, если тебе плохо слышно! 

Кроули онемело приоткрыл рот, пытаясь сказать… сказать хоть что-то из той карусели, что вдруг закувыркалась, как безумная, в его разуме. Тихо, испуганно зашипел, пытаясь сообразить, не сошёл ли он с ума. Сердце, которому до доводов разума дела не было, сделало кульбит и дёрнулось куда-то вверх, кажется, тоже ещё не зная, стоит ли заходиться в восторге от нежданного подарка или обрываться в ужасе. Запоздало вспомнил, что в его змеиной форме это выглядит… не очень мирно. Азирафаэль едва заметно напрягся – но крышку не отпустил.

…И не было похоже, чтобы он шутил.

Но…

\- Ты ссс ума сошшшёл, ангел? – выпалил он раньше, чем успел осознать, то именно так его напугало.

И лишь затем запоздало осознал: ласкающая кожу прохлада исходила не от бархата – от сотен, тысяч мельчайших, слабо светящихся символов, густо испещрявших бежевый бархат. 

И этот сплошной узор источал Скверну ненамного слабее, чем холодные каменные полы Седьмого уровня. 

А ангел тяжело вздохнул. И отвёл взгляд.

\- Не думаю, что Она осудила бы меня, - немного неуверенно пробормотал он, и Кроули, вздрогнув, не сразу понял, что отвечает ангел не на его оцепенелые мысли – на его слова. – Ты спас мне жизнь… много раз, дорогой мой. Думаю, будет только справедливо, если я постараюсь теперь хоть немного помочь _тебе_.

«Справедливо…»

Кроули показалось, что святые колокола ударили прямо внутри него. Толкнулась изнутри, обожгла раскалённая волна ядовитой горечи. Ударила убийственным набатом в загудевшую от вдруг сомкнувшихся тисков боли голову. Внутри что-то мучительно сжалось. Он попытался вздохнуть – но на Земле, кажется, кончился кислород. Или азот? Чем там обычно дышат смертные? 

«Будет только справедливо, если я…»

Убийственный набат ударил вновь, заживо выжигая сердце. Что, глупый демон, нравятся тебе товарно-денежные отношения? Сколько там стоит спасённая физическая оболочка – ужин на Монмарте? Пару бутылок вина? А спасённая жизнь? Жри же теперь, пока не захлебнёшься!

\- Хорошшшшо… - услышал он безжизненный шипящий голос, и не сразу понял, что говорит сам. Хорошо? Что может быть хорошо? Хорошо не будет уже ничего. Нейтральная полоса. С обеих сторон простреливаемая полоса… 

Он заставил себе шевельнуться. Напрячь мышцы и с трудом, словно каждый миллиметр бархата превратился вдруг в ранящий терновник, скользнуть в бок, к левой стенке гроба. 

И вдруг остро пожалел, что отказался от идеи с телефоном. Теперь уже слишком поздно. Теперь ангел наверняка заинтересуется, почему он вспомнил об этом способе только сейчас. 

…Теперь гореть они будут вдвоём. Нет, гореть – только он. Ангел будет замерзать. Вновь замерзать заживо, как тогда, на Седьмом уровне… И на этот раз у него не будет сил, чтобы заслонить Азирафаэля от удушающего холода Скверны.

\- Я подумал, - неловко пытаясь уместиться в тесноватом для двоих пространстве, пробормотал Азирафаэль, - Что будет лучше, если у меня будет возможность сразу исцелять тебя. Я имею в виду, если мощности сигилов всё-таки не хватит для защиты. Ох!

Он прерывисто вздохнул и виновато покосился на демона. Кроули только и мог, что молча сглотнуть, радуясь, что у змей не такие выразительные морды, как у людей. Можно сделать вид, что он поверил, будто Азирафаэль ударился о дубовую ручку. И вообще, можно сделать вид, что ему всё равно.

Ему ведь всё равно, правда? Ну, не убьют же обычные сатанинские сигилы ангела за полчаса? 

…Азирафаэль, старательно вдыхая через нос, плотно притянул крышку – та глухо щёлкнула, слово и впрямь запирала самый надёжный швейцарский сейф. И, с явной неохотой откинув голову на бархатную подушку, напряжённо застыл, каким-то неловким, болезненным жестом сложив руки на груди.

Не убьют. Даже не ранят. 

…Только будут сосать, медленно и равнодушно, силы, вымораживая сущность эфирного существа собственным инфернальным холодом.

Невидимый набат продолжал бить. И ядовитое пламя тоскливой злости на себя обжигало, казалось, куда сильнее, чем самая что ни на есть святая вода. Он вытащил ангела из Ада. Сумел, почти чудом сумел, вырвал, выцарапал из равнодушной ледяной бездны. Прочь, к обжигающему свету и слепящей Благодати, туда, откуда даже сам Люцифер не сможет уже сдёрнуть обратно вниз.

Вытащил. Но Ад пришёл вновь. Сам. Пришёл, призванный самим Азирафаэлем – ради него, ради того, чтобы избавить его от мучений. Его, демона, традиционного противника – союзника, соратника, почти друга…

Того, кто спас ему жизнь, навязав взамен долг, которому не может быть оплаты. 

И из этой темницы, безнадёжно осознавал Кроули, ему Азирафаэля не вытащить. Он может распахнуть двери настежь – но ангел не уйдёт. Связан, связан накрепко, навечно.

Ты рад, кретин? Вот тебе твой ангел, никуда больше не денется, не оборвёт общение, не сбежит на Небеса. Некуда больше сбегать. Разве ты не этого хотел? 

Азирафаэль повернул голову и через силу улыбнулся ему. На миг Кроули показалось – он слышит его мысли. Лишь на миг. Потом ангел вздохнул – медленно, глубоко, так, что почти видно было, как он с трудом смиряет уже зародившуюся где-то внутри ознобную дрожь. 

\- Всё хорошо, дорогой мой? – заботливо спросил он. И Кроули с трудом сдержал желание впиться клыками в свой собственный хвост. Ядовитый набат вновь толкнулся внутри, прокатился, насквозь пронзая голову, разрывая в клочья сердце. Своя сторона. Ничья сторона. Двое – против всего мира. И некуда бежать.

…Нельзя бежать. Если он хочет, чтобы эта ловушка не стала для ангела смертельной – бежать нельзя. Ни из церкви… 

Ни от себя.

Он усилием воли заставил себя расслабить скрученные до спазма мышцы, расплести тугой узел. 

\- Всссё отлично, ангел, - с чистой совестью соврал он. 

А потом, поколебавшись на миг, закрыл глаза и мысленным усилием сжал сгусток тёмного пламени, что был его сутью, привычно меняя направление потоков собственной силы.

И, сдавлено выругавшись, схватился рукой за отшибленную макушку. 

\- Ауч! Тесно!

\- Разумеется, - возмущённо откликнулся Азирафаэль, с неохотой отодвигаясь к противоположной стене и, в свою очередь, потирая левую руку, отдавленную резко потяжелевшим демоном. – Ты мог бы предупредить, дорогой мой!

Кроули громко, изо всех сил стараясь держаться независимо, хмыкнул. Неожиданная, совсем не сильная, но досадная боль в ушибленной голове странным образом притушила бушующий внутри пожар. Словно водой плеснули на докрасна раскалённые угли, делая невыносимый ядовитый жар – почти терпимым. И Кроули, наслаждаясь этим милосердным затишьем, отчётливо понимал: лучше сейчас не думать о…

О том, о чём думать не стоит. Иначе огонь вернётся. 

И вместе с тем светом, что вот-вот обрушится с колокольни, эти два костра сожгут его дотла. Даже угольков не оставят.

Он через силу ухмыльнулся, с облегчением видя, как всколыхнувшаяся было в глазах Азирафаэля тревога гаснет, сменяясь знакомой, почти нежной укоризной. 

\- Не подумал, - беспечно признался он, стараясь, чтобы голос прозвучал как можно более непринуждённо. На пробу ткнул кулаком в крышку (та, как и следовало ожидать, даже не шелохнулась). Задумался на миг. А потом прищёлкнул пальцами – и поспешно откатился к стенке. Рядом приглушённо вскрикнул что-то Азирафаэль: тёплое пуховое одеяло, появившееся из воздуха, рухнуло прямо на него, буквально погребая под собой. - Благодарить не надо, - с иронией посоветовал он, наблюдая, как ангел пытается выкарабкаться из пуховых сугробов.

Тот бросил на него возмущённый взгляд. 

\- Кроули, ты!..

Внутри что-то дёрнулось, и демон замер, натужно улыбаясь. Азирафаэль – тот Азирафаэль, который не желал быть другом, но не имел ничего против сотрудничества – всегда возмущался, когда Кроули (забота, конечно… но кто придерётся, если это выглядит как изощрённое издевательство) устраивал свои маленькие безобидные каверзы. Показательно… и не слишком искренно.

…Этот Азирафаэль, которого он невольно превратил в должника – что сделает он?

\- Ты неисправим, - закончил ангел, с укоризной глядя на облегчённо выдохнувшего демона. И улыбнулся. - На самом деле, тепло, - благодарно пробормотал он, неумело закутываясь в одеяло. Локти его стукались то о стенку, то о крышку, и Кроули на миг едва сдержал порыв перегнуться через с усилием пыхтящего ангела и укрыть его самостоятельно. Не надо. Не сейчас. Не тогда, когда всё окончательно и так болезненно запуталась. Это была не забота. Конечно, не забота. Просто мелкая пакость – он же демон, он должен совершать мерзости, а что может быть мерзостней, чем заставить эфирное существо отбивать себе локти о тесный гроб? 

Он тяжело вздохнул. И, глядя, как закутавшийся по самый нос Азирафаэль блаженно жмурится, почти зарываясь лицом в мягкую ткань, с неохотой откинулся на подушку. На фоне тускло светящихся сигилами стен лицо Азирафаэля казалось каким-то нездорово бледным. Кроули подумал немного – и создал на потолке красновато мерцающий ночник. Они, как потусторонние сущности, вполне могли видеть и вовсе без света, но это означало трату дополнительной энергии. На фонарик её всяко потратится меньше. А главное – разово. Не последний же раз они прячутся здесь…

На этом месте настроение его, ожидаемо, упало ещё сильнее. Он тихо выругался. Поморщился в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Азирафаэля – дескать, не бери в голову. И, поёжившись, сложил руки на груди, с невесёлой иронией отмечая, что теперь, кажется, знает, почему люди укладывают своих покойников в такую глупую позу – беднягам просто тесно в их последних пристанищах. Попробуй-ка полежать солдатиком пару тысяч лет, до самого Армагеддона!

Мысли отчётливо попахивали истерикой. Кроули кривовато усмехнулся сам себе.

\- Знаешь, ангел… - начал он. И сам вздрогнул, осознав, насколько тоскливо прозвучал его голос. – Может, эта твоя задумка и сработа…

Издалека, словно из-за плотного слоя ваты, донёсся тягучий медный звон.

Он осёкся, замирая на полувдохе. Вздрогнул, напряжённо приподнялся на локте Азирафаэль – Кроули видел, с каким беспокойством ангел уставился на него, словно ожидая, что сейчас он начнёт корчиться и выть.

Мигом позже до них докатилась волна. Раскалённый низкий гул прошёл сквозь дерево, ткань, кожу и кости, с силой тарана врубился в содрогнувшуюся от боли демоническую сущность. Расплескался ядовитым жаром, обрывая дыхание.

Кроули сдавленно вскрикнул, зажмуриваясь и невольно вцепляясь руками в ворот. Это пока и в сравнение не шло с тем, что пришлось ему пережить всего лишь ночь назад – но взвывший в ужасе разум уже заметался, ища спасения, и вместе с ним заметалось охваченное паникой и болью тело. Кроули почувствовал, как что-то толкнуло его по локтю, но почти не осознал этого. Каким-то краем сознания успел порадоваться, что догадался сменить форму. Что может сделать бьющаяся в агонии и ужасе змея с человеком, попавшим в её кольца, он представлял слишком хорошо.

Второй медный удар докатился неторопливо, густым горячим потоком, почти догоняя первый. Кроули судорожно хватанул воздух раскрытым ртом, сжимаясь в предчувствии того, что начнётся ещё миг спустя. Вот сейчас… Ещё секунду, долю секунды…

А потом в его плечи вцепились сильные, заметно дрожащие пальцы, и Кроули, забыв о всех своих благих намерениях, в панике вцепился в неосторожного защитника, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не заскулить в голос от подступающей паники.

…И лишь затем услышал голос. Да нет, не голос – почти крик! 

\- ...ли! Кроули, всё будет хорошо, пожалуйста, потерпи ещё немного! Кроули!..

…и в этом дрожащем, срывающемся голосе звучало такое отчаяние, что Кроули захлебнулся им, как неопытный пловец – водой, невольно дёрнулся, рванулся наверх, навстречу этому задыхающемуся от сочувствия голову… 

И вынырнул из бурлящего потока агонии.

И вдруг осознал, что никакой агонии нет. Обычная, не слишком даже сильная боль, липким горячим комком растекающаяся внутри при каждом приглушённом ударе колокола. И слабость – муторная, тошнотой подкатывающая к горлу, но вполне терпимая.

А над этим ленивым грязным прибоем, удерживая его на поверхности топкой трясины, путеводными звёздами горели полные сострадания голубые глаза. Сброшенное одеяло небрежно валялось на мягком дне, а Азирафаэль, упираясь затылком и спиной в низкий потолок, стоял над ним на коленях, до онемения сжимая его плечи. И руки его тряслись так, что Кроули не сразу осознал, что добрая половина колотящего его нервного озноба ему не принадлежит.

Слепящий ужас медленно отступал. Отползал неохотно, с ворчанием, как побитый пёс. После него оставалась противная дрожь во всём теле, и дыхание вырывалось из пересохших губ часто, со всхлипами, короткое и неглубокое, словно он и впрямь только что одолел бушующие волны.

Кроули через силу разжал стиснутые зубы. Очередной далёкий звон докатился густым горячим валом, тяжёлым болезненным жаром толкнулся изнутри в грудь. Он вздрогнул – и почувствовал, как вместе с ним вздрогнул прижимающий его к полу Азирафаэль.

И лишь потом, запоздало, осознал, что его руки всё ещё судорожно цепляются за плечи ангела.

И хорошо, что не за горло. Как выяснилось, не только змеи опасны во время паники и боли.

Кроули глубоко, через силу вздохнул.

\- Аааа… ангел? – беспомощно пробормотал он трясущимися губами.

\- Я здесь, дорогой мой, - с мучительной жалостью поспешно откликнулся тот. 

Облегчение навалилось вдруг такой тяжестью, что воздух вырвался из груди коротким беспомощным всхлипом. Кроули без сил уронил руки, и прежде, чем веки самовольно сомкнулись, успел увидеть вспышку паники на бледном лице Азирафаэля.

А потом осталась только липкая трясина боли – муторной, выматывающей, но не сильной. Не сводящей с ума. И слабость, чудовищная слабость. Как сквозь сон, Кроули чувствовал, как постепенно расслабились пальцы на его плечах. Как, помедлив, разжались, отпуская его на свободу. Успел ощутить короткую вспышку невольного страха: на миг показалось, что вместе с властью не дающих ему бездумно биться о стены рук исчезнет и спасительный щит, заслоняющий его от обжигающих волн Благодати. 

…Но руки не исчезли, нет. Несколько мгновений – и Кроули ощутил, как его осторожно приподнимают за плечи. Переворачивают на бок – а он, измученный страхом и мучительным нежеланием оставаться в одиночестве больше, чем болью, только безвольно обвисает, полностью доверяясь этим бережным рукам. 

Азирафаэль осторожно притянул его к себе, обнимая вокруг спины и позволяя облегчённо уткнуться щекой в свой бархатный жилет. И, тяжело выдохнув ему в макушку, тихо, с жалостью прошептал:

\- Всё будет хорошо, дорогой мой… Потерпи ещё немного, скоро станет легче. Просто потерпи…

Кроули нехотя шевельнул головой, не испытывая ни малейшего желания шевелиться. Боль стала ещё немного слабее. Казалось, ей никак не удаётся пробиться через кольцо заслоняющих его рук, не удаётся проникнуть внутрь, и ей остаётся лишь с досадой лизать саднящую от жара кожу.

\- Всё будет хорошо, - тихо, с исступлённой верой, повторил Азирафаэль. И Кроули поверил ему. Поверил, хотя знал: хорошо уже не будет никогда. Да и было ли когда-то?

…Но что ему до доводов разума? Он медленно уплывал в густую прохладную темноту, и в этой темноте не было боли, и страха перед ожидающим их недобрым будущим уже почти не осталось, и даже тоска по почти сбывшейся дружбе гасла, таяла в обступающем его всепоглощающем покое.

…Засыпая, Кроули какое-то время ещё продолжал слышать, как негромко, срываясь порой на умоляющие нотки, продолжал говорить что-то Азирафаэль.


	50. Chapter 50

Первым, что увидела Сьюзан, когда спустилась утром в гостиную, был всё тот же круг из зажжённых свечей. Правда, по сравнению с вечером что-то показалось ей неправильным. 

Что именно, она поняла лишь пару секунд спустя. На полу кучей лежал тёплый цветастый плед, а уже на нём, невероятным узлом свернув ноги, сидел их вчерашний пленник. Точнее, кто-то, похожий на их пленника. У удобно устроившегося на одеяле существа было совершенно человеческое лицо. Никаких клыков и прочих неприятных деталей. 

Сьюзан запнулась, растерянно глядя на… демона? И именно в этот момент тот поднял голову, встречая её взгляд.

Глаза человеческими не стали.

Сьюзан невольно попятилась, вздрогнув от острого укола незабытого страха, и изо всех сил вцепилась в поручень. За ночь память о пережитом немного поблекла, но сейчас, казалось, всё случившееся вновь обрушилось на неё, разом. Ноги подломились от неожиданной слабости. Сьюзан резко вздохнула, с трудом сдержав вскрик, шатнулась назад…

И с шумом опустилась на ступеньку, не отрывая взгляда от демона, на лице которого медленно проступало недоумение.

Миг спустя из соседней с гостиной комнаты выглянула встревоженная мадам Трейси. Окинула подозрительным взглядом открывшуюся картину. Укоризненно поджала губы и, поспешно вытирая руки, поспешила к Сьюзан.

\- Милая моя, что случилось? Вы хорошо себя чувствуете?

Сьюзан глубоко вздохнула. Короткий приступ паники уже закончился, теперь на смену ему медленно приходила неловкость. Запоздало она сообразила, о чём, должно быть, подумала её спасительница. И почувствовала, как уши начинают гореть.

\- Чёрт… - расстроенно пробормотала она, отводя взгляд от взволнованного лица мадам Трейси. И, ухватившись за поручень, поспешно встала на ноги. Виновато подняла голову и, поймав взгляд женщины, развела руками.

\- Всё в порядке, правда. Просто вспомнила вчерашнее, и как-то…

Она запнулась, не зная, как объяснить свои ощущения. Но мадам Трейси, кажется, поняла. Облегчённо улыбнувшись, она сочувственно похлопала Сьюзан по руке и, оглянувшись, бросила грозный взгляд на замершего демона.

\- Надеюсь, он не позволил себе ничего лишнего, моя дорогая?

Прозвучало это настолько двусмысленно, что Сьюзан прыснула, не успев даже до конца дослушать фразу. Лицо демона вытянулось.

\- Да что я ей мог сделать?! Шевелиться уже, что ли, нельзя?!

И прозвучало это с такой искренней обидой, что Сьюзан, не выдержав, захрюкала вновь, изо всех сил пытаясь сдержать нервный хохот. Демон продолжал что-то оскорблённо бубнить, правда, теперь уже себе под нос.

\- Да я просто растерялась, правда, - справившись с приступом смеха, заверила Сьюзан. Мадам Трейси, видя, что опасности нет, расслабилась и уже улыбалась, глядя на неё ласково и немного покровительственно. Сьюзан буквально купалась в той ненавязчивой заботе, которую проявляла к ней почти незнакомая женщина. 

Чувствуя, как расслабляется внутри какой-то неприятный узел, Сьюзан почти вприпрыжку спустилась с лестницы и кивнула демону.

\- Привет, эээ… Нахум?

\- Привет, - уныло отозвался он. Радости в его голосе не слышалось, и Сьюзан его очень понимала. Где-то внутри шевельнулось невольное сочувствие. Не большая радость – провести ночь в тесной клетке, с единственным пледом в качестве постели. Тем более что и плед, похоже, ему дали уже ночью. Мадам Трейси, наверное. Мистер Шедвелл как-то не был похож на того, кто может испытать жалость к пойманному с поличным преступнику.

На этом месте мысли Сьюзан споткнулись и пошли в другую сторону.

\- Нахум, а почему ты так боишься своих хозяев? У вас там что, за неудачу расстреливают?

Поколебавшись, она прошла к дивану и привычно забралась на него с ногами. Покосилась на мадам Трейси, которая всё ещё стояла рядом, задумчиво разглядывая демона. Определённо, плед – её рук дело. Больше некому.

\- Завтрак будет через полчаса, Сьюзан, жду вас на кухне, - наконец отвернувшись, негромко сообщила мадам Трейси. И торопливым шагом покинула гостиную.

А Сьюзан, вздохнув, вновь повернулась к демону. Тот молчал, глядя на неё с испугом и почти возмущением. И отвечать не спешил.

\- Эй, я что, что-то неприличное спросила? – недоумённо уточнила Сьюзан, так и не дождавшись ответа. Демон нервно передёрнул плечами. 

\- Лучше бы расстреливали… - сердито пробурчал он. – Ты даже не представляешь, что со мной сделают, если узнают, что я мало того что задание провалил, так ещё и жив остался, когда высшего демона уничтожили! Да меня же в измене обвинят! После того, как Кроули сбежал, у нас всех знаешь как проверяют?!

Сьюзан поморщилась. Прозвучало это даже не как обвинение, а скорее как попытка надавить на жалость.

\- Ну, извини, - сухо отозвалась она. – Вы сами нарвались. Я не просила, чтобы мне голову морочили и до суицида доводили.

Демон обижено скривился. Но возражать не стал: видимо, понял, что напоминать неудавшейся жертве о своей роли в нападении – плохая идея. Какое-то время в гостиной висело молчание. Первой тишины не выдержала Сьюзан.

\- А какая внешность у тебя настоящая?

\- В каком смысле? – недовольно буркнул демон. Взгляд, который он бросил на неё, был очень недовольным, но Сьюзан не зря предпочитала именно портретную живопись: демон испытывал искреннее облегчение, что с ним всё-таки разговаривают.

\- Сегодняшнее лицо настоящее, или просто иллюзия, чтобы мы от тебя не шарахались?

Демон неохотно пожал плечами.

\- У демонов нет «настоящего» лица, мы же не люди, это вы с какой рожей родились, с такой и живёте. Но я так выгляжу среди людей. Мне нравится. А вчера я был на работе, вот и внешность взял рабочую. Так проще, вы, даже если заметите, почти всегда за глюк принимаете. И на меня никто не кидается, когда отдыхаю на Земле.

Сьюзан обдумала ответ. В принципе, всё логично. Но как-то… неприятно. 

\- А у Кроули вашего, что, тоже нет настоящей внешности? – мрачно спросила она после долгой паузы. – Сколько у него лиц?

\- Конечно, нет. Какую придумал себе, с такой и ходит. Но у него рабочего облика нет, только змеиная форма. И причёску с одеждой меняет время от времени. У нас даже пари среди низших заключают на то, в каком виде он в следующий раз придёт. 

\- _Какая _форма? Змеиная? В смысле?

\- Ну, он же Змей Эдема, - не понял её удивления демон. – Ты что, Библию вообще не читала, человек? Змей соблазнил Еву, чтобы она съела яблоко, и людей выперли из Рая. Ну, вот Кроули и соблазнил.

Сьюзан медленно выдохнула. Кажется, это была не шутка…

\- Фак… - с чувством озвучила она, так и не подобрав слов для той бури чувств, что разразилась внутри.

К счастью, в этот момент с кухни донёсся голос мадам Трейси, зовущей её к завтраку, и Сьюзан, ещё раз мысленно выругавшись, рывком поднялась с дивана. Демон посмотрел на неё с недоумением, явно не понимая, что её так потрясло. 

Объяснять Сьюзан не собиралась.

\- Эй, а тебе есть нужно, или ты воздухом питаешься? – мрачно спросила она вместо этого у Нахума. Тот пожал плечами.

\- Да не то чтобы. Демонам человеческая жратва вообще не нужна, мы же оккультные существа. Но мне нравится есть. 

Сьюзан глубоко вздохнула. Ладно, с Кроули и его грёбаными тайнами она разберётся когда-нибудь потом. Когда решит, что вообще делать со всем, что она узнала.

\- Я попрошу, чтобы тебе оставили что-нибудь, - без особой охоты пообещала она. Потом сообразила, с какими проблемами это будет сопряжено, и скривилась. – Если найдут способ передать это тебе сквозь защитный контур.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, резко развернулась и бросилась прочь из гостиной.

\- Эй, я же давал клятву, что не нападу! – донёсся её в след полный возмущения и какой-то робкой надежды голос. Сьюзан оборачиваться не стала.


	51. Chapter 51

Кроули редко снились сны.

Нет, разумеется, он был знаком с этой стороной жизни смертных. Ему нравилось спать. Нравилось подражать людям в их стремлении к комфорту, ощущать своё дерзкое пренебрежение к традициям Преисподней (ах, как перекосило бы Дагон, увидь она, на что променял он стандартный гроб!). Сон был для него не необходимостью, нет – изысканным удовольствием, и предавался он этому удовольствию самозабвенно и безудержно, не особо считая дней (или лет), проведённых в зачарованной от всех возможных опасностей кровати. 

Возможно, именно поэтому он совсем не огорчался тому, что обычные для всех смертных неясные видения, приходящие к ним каждую ночь, его постель старательно обходят дальней дорогой. Что может быть приятного в том, что ты вынужден смотреть в своём мозгу глупые бессвязные истории, зачастую неприятные или пугающие? Да ещё и повторяющие в самом гротескном виде реальные события? Кроули всегда считал, что если уж тратить время драгоценного отдыха, так на что-то поистине интересное и невероятное, а не на бесконечное повторение давным-давно прожитых неурядиц. 

Так что чёрный список, в который, судя по всему, внёс его оскорблённый подобным подходом Морфей, ничуть его не расстраивал. Последний раз что-то, что с некоторой натяжкой можно было назвать полноценным человеческим сновидением, посетило его в середине семнадцатого века.* После того сюрреалистического бреда, где в разных видах повторялись горящие чумные дома, покрытые язвами люди и вещающие что-то разлагающиеся трупы, он не решался вновь заснуть почти сто лет. А потом просто списал всё на утомление и отравление парами святой воды, которую тогда разбрызгивали, кажется, даже на улицах, и с радостью забыл свой кошмар.

…Кто знает, быть может, будь он лучше знаком со сновидениями, сейчас он успел бы сообразить, что происходит… И, вполне возможно, предпочёл бы поскорее проснуться. Но он промедлил, пытаясь понять, почему так странно изменилась реальность вокруг него, почему окружающий мир колеблется, плывёт, непрерывно перетекая во что-то совершенно иное, нежели миг назад. 

Промедлил.

А потом стало поздно. Мягкая темнота сомкнулась вокруг – но почти тут же растеклась пасмурными красками, сплетаясь в зыбкий, нечёткий, с каждым мигом становящийся всё плотнее узор.

_Полумрак. Рассеянный красноватый свет. Приторный, тошнотворный запах гниющих цветов. Просторная студия, заваленная старыми газетами, чёрно-белыми фотографиями и измятыми, изорванными партитурами. Тоскливые завывания ветра за окном, порой заглушаемые грохотом барабанящего по стёклам дождя. _

_И пустота. Тихая, звонкая пустота комнаты, где давно никто не живёт. Затхлый сквозняк, текущий сквозь щель в расколотом стекле, шевелит бахрому белой шали, небрежно брошенной на кресле… Он узнаёт место – сразу, с первого взгляда. Узнаёт, хотя ни разу не видел его. Узнавал всегда, на каком бы из Кругов не произошла встреча: слепок давно угасшего на Земле сознания, отражение личности, обречённой на вечные муки…_

_Изнутри коротким болезненным уколом ударяет чувство вины. Тоже – привычно. Не исправить, ничего. Никогда. Не оправдаться. Но – и уйти, исчезнуть, не прощаясь, будет почти предательством. _

_Почему здесь так пусто? Откуда эта вязкая, нежилая тишина?.. Он всем своим существом ощущает неправильность того, что происходит. Но почему-то никак не может понять, в чём она заключается, эта неправильность. Он делает шаг вперёд – и шелест бумаги смешивается с жалобным стеклянным хрустом. _

_…Он замирает. А потом медленно, уже зная, что увидит, поднимает ногу. _

_Он помнит эту чашку. Каждый раз, на каком бы Круге он не находил Мадлен, этот лепесток белого фарфора всегда оставался с ней. Словно был частью неё самой. Частью её души, искалеченной, но не сломленной – души, которую Кроули предпочёл бы никогда не видеть здесь._

_Он не сразу замечает момент, когда тяжёлый аромат цветочной пыльцы и пыли вдруг разбавляет резкая нота горящего табака. _

_…Кресло больше не пустует. Она сидит, закинув ногу за ногу и небрежно отставив руку с зажжённой сигаретой, и глядит на него со знакомым, горько-насмешливым, прищуром. И белая кружевная шаль плотно кутает плечи – как и каждый раз, когда он находил её здесь, Внизу. _

_\- Привет, демон, - с привычной иронией бросает Мадлен – и лишь теперь, с опозданием, Кроули понимает, что происходит что-то неправильное. Этого ведь не было. Он не видел Мадлен с Пятого круга – не видел, хотя и обещал найти её, даже если она успеет вновь подняться выше…_

_…обещал, но не выполнил._

_Где они? Дождь, ветер… гниль… Третий круг? Он не помнил за Мадлен склонности к чревоугодию. Можно ли считать чревоугодием страсть к кофе? А, какая разница! Как она могла так быстро попасть сюда, и двадцати лет ведь ещё не прошло с момента, когда она вырвалась из стигийской трясины! _

_Словно отвечая на его сумбурные мысли, Мадлен глубоко затягивается сигаретой и, неторопливо выдохнув дым в потолок, стряхивает пепел прямо на паркет._

_И лишь тогда он осознаёт: это сон. Всего лишь сон, как у обычных людей. Просто – галлюцинация, игры не ко времени проснувшейся совести. Он обещал заходить – но сначала был Апокалипсис, а потом он мог думать лишь о том, как найти Азирафаэля…_

_В сознании вспыхивает слабое: «Надо проснуться…» Но память реальности – о церкви на Харт Стрит, священнике, стерегущем его сон ангеле – она уже отдаляется, гаснет, тает в тяжёлом аромате пыльцы. Невольно он втягивает ноздрями воздух. И вздрагивает всем телом, запоздало узнав аромат. Мадлен не любит гортензии – он хорошо помнит это. Цветы её кошмара, цветы её смерти. Почему они здесь, пытка памятью – не для Третьего Круга…_

_\- Я не на Третьем, Кроули, - невесёлая улыбка на чувственных губах, чуть насмешливый прищур в покрасневших от слёз и бессонницы глазах… Он запоздало понимает, что она отвечает на его мысли – отвечает так, словно никаких границ между их сознаниями не существует. Почему-то это не удивляет его сейчас. Только далеко, на границе сознания, ворочается недоумение – и неуютное чувство, которое, кто знает, может быть страхом. Или – чем-то иным, чему он ещё не знает имени._

_\- Ты мне снишься, Мод… - наконец через силу размыкает губы он. И не слышит собственного голоса. Только стучит по стеклу весенний дождь. Всегда весенний – дождь дня, когда пришло роковое письмо, дождь ночи, когда она устала ждать и надеяться._

_Её улыбка горчит на губах сладостью умирающих цветов._

_\- Конечно, снюсь. Ты ведь так и не пришёл попрощаться. Я ждала, демон._

_Он хочет сказать – «Прости». Но губы не желают подчиняться. Это неожиданно больно. Он забыл о ней – о своей жертве, о своём друге; забыл, с великолепным презрением оставив за спиной вместе со всем Адом, в который больше не планировал возвращаться._

_Он хочет сказать – «Мне жаль». Но вместо этого губы его, словно против воли, произносят иное._

_\- Где… где ты?_

_Слабая усмешка в ответ._

_\- Неважно, Кроули. Ты меня больше не увидишь. Я пришла попрощаться. Невежливо было бы сбежать без объяснений, верно?_

_В карих глазах – сочувствие и насмешливое понимание. Он чувствует: она знает его мысли. Знает, что он забыл про неё. Одуряющий запах увядающих гортензий забивает горло, мешает дышать. Он хочет сказать, что ему жаль. Что виноват перед ней. Что…_

_Слов нет. Гортань перехватывает сладкой гнилостной горечью, и он захлёбывается ею, словно ядом._

_\- Эй, демон, всё хорошо, - тихий, сочувственный смех заставляет его судорожно вздохнуть, вырываясь из подступающей темноты. Терпкий запах её сигареты врывается в лёгкие, как спасительная струя свежего воздуха. А она небрежно стряхивает пепел прямо на пол и, откидывая голову на спинку кресла, смотрит на него из-под опущенных ресниц – серьёзно, испытующе. _

_А он хочет проснуться. До рези в глазах, до боли в стиснутых челюстях… Хочет – и не может. Это не Мадлен. Не настоящая Мадлен – тень, призрак призрака, порождение его памяти и подсознательной вины за то, что он больше никогда не сможет выполнить своё обещание навещать её. _

_Она невесело улыбается – и печали в опухших карих глазах становится чуть больше._

_А Кроули осознаёт, что стоять на ногах, рядом с той, кого он предал, становится всё тяжелее. Она – всего лишь порождение его подсознания; но кто сказал, что от этого легче? Он больше не может смотреть на неё. И, с усилием разжав зубы, делает единственное, что сейчас в силах: отворачивается и, шагнув вперёд, осторожно кладёт на стол осколок белого фарфора._

_\- Мне жаль, - слышит он, словно со стороны, собственный хриплый голос. _

_\- Я знаю, - она не задерживается с ответом ни на миг. Словно отвечает, по-прежнему, не на слова – на мысли. А он не знает, о чём хотел сказать: о случайно расколотой им, бесценной для Мадлен чашке? О том, что столкнул её когда-то в Ад?_

_Он не спрашивает. Просто не может. Здесь, откуда-то знает он, последнее слово – за ней._

_А Мадлен не спешит обвинять его. Взгляд на чашку – лишь один, сожалеющий, но почти равнодушный. «Не настоящая, она не настоящая, Мадлен никогда бы…» А она уже вновь смотрит в прямо в его глаза, и в чёрной пропасти зрачка дрожит перевёрнутая радуга. Пухлые губы трогает слабая, саркастическая улыбка._

_\- Лимб, - пренебрежительно бросает она, делая вялый взмах сигаретой. И в первое мгновение он ещё не успевает понять, что значат её слова. – Кажется. Мерзость, кстати. Лучше бы я с гарпиями продолжила общаться. Ненавижу гортензии. Ненавижу весну. Ненавижу дождь. Я не думала, что здесь будет страшнее всего, знаешь._

_Он наконец понимает, что происходит. И на миг комната расплывается перед глазами, рассыпаясь ярким калейдоскопом; лишь на миг. Из этого сна, он уже понимает это, ему не уйти по собственной воле. _

_\- Не может быть, - хрипло выдыхает он. И неловко – вдруг плывут в сторону стены – хватается за стол, пытаясь устоять на ногах. – Это просто сон. Ты не могла попасть на первый круг так быстро, ты ведь даже на третьем не…_

_\- Была, - прерывает она его. – Жаль, что ты не зашёл, ты бы посмеялся. Глупая страшилка для детей. Без Джоя всё не имеет смысла. Наверное, местное начальство я тоже достала – даже обжиться не успела, как меня выпихнули из той милой комнатки в какую-то галлюцинацию Дороти Гейл. Впрочем, неважно. Я сама сейчас уже даже не в Лимбе, какой смысл теперь говорить об этом? _

_Она невесело усмехается. Лишь на миг; потом её лицо вновь становится серьёзным, и она, с наслаждением затянувшись сигаретой, вяло кивает ему на заваленный фотографиями стол._

_\- Данте соврал. Безболезненная скорбь, ха! Это было хуже всего, демон. Каждый предмет, каждый звук, каждый запах – всё наполнено им… А его нет. Уютно и безопасно… и пусто. Хорошо, что ты не торопился в гости. Тебе бы не понравилось то, во что я превратилась. Теперь с этим всё. Я отпустила. _

_Она вдруг резко поднимает голову – и Кроули невольно отшатывается, встречаясь с ней глазами. В них – незнакомое, чуть приправленное печалью принятие и всеобъемлющий покой. _

_В них – вечность._

_…И – взволнованное, чуть тревожное, пылью и солнцем горчащее нетерпение._

_\- Мадлен… - без голоса выдыхает он; острый, болезненно-сладкий озноб странного предчувствия прознает его насквозь, и он с трудом стерживает дрожь, вдруг прокатывающуюся по всему телу. – Мадлен, что… Что с тобой произошло? Где мы сейчас?_

_Понимающая, поощрительная улыбка – слишком взрослая улыбка на губах не успевшей состариться женщины._

_\- То, что тебе только предстоит. Там, где меня больше нет, - она отвечает просто, без рисовки, почти не делая паузами между двумя ответами. И он каким-то глубинным, незнакомым доселе чувстовм мгновенно понимает: она не лжёт._

_Догадка пронзает его, как удар молнии. Потрясение. Недоверие. Страх. Поверить в невозможное оказывается страшнее, чем смириться с бесконечностью кары. Надеяться же на чудо…_

_Ещё страшнее._

_Ему кажется, что внутри медленно начинает раскручиваться неумолимый ураган. Толкает, сбивает с ног, затягивает… Чем он станет, когда обретёт силу?_

_Он медленно опускает глаза – и, протянув руку, с трудом, словно в этой зыбкой реальности у расстояния и веса какие-то иные законы, берёт в руки осколок белой чашки._

_\- Я могу починить, хочешь? _

_И раньше, чем успевает договорить, уже знает, каким будет ответ. Мадлен понимающе кивает._

_\- Не надо, Кроули. Память о близких нужна лишь тогда, когда их нет рядом. Мне больше не нужна эта чашка. Хочешь – оставь себе…_

_Усмехается вдруг лукаво, по-девчоночьи, никогда не виденной им на её губах улыбкой:_

_\- На память о своём успехе._

_Он бы предпочёл, чтобы того успеха никогда не было._

_Губы сводит, словно от холода. Это невозможно, он знает, что это невозможно, грешникам нет выхода из Ада, проклятая душа обречена вечно скитаться под бесплодными небесами Преисподней… Все это знают. Это не…_

_\- Куда ты дальше? – губы слушаются с трудом, и собственный голос кажется ему глухим и далёким. Глупый вопрос – откуда ей знать это, если даже он, один из не последних по силе демонов, не может этого представить? Но она усмехается, мечтательно и предвкушающе, ни на миг не задумавшись:_

_\- Дальше._

_\- В… Рай?_

_\- Дальше, демон. Не выше. У тебя проблемы с ориентацией в пространстве?_

_Она смеётся, свободно и весело, кажется, по-детски радуясь его смятению. А потом вдруг решительно бросает горящий окурок прямо на пол. И, резко поднявшись, одним шагом преодолевает разделяющее их пространство. Тонкие наманикюренные пальцы вцепляются в его воротник и их лица почти соприкасаются. Ей приходится запрокидывать голову, но это её, кажется, совсем не тревожит. И в глазах её больше нет веселья – только волнение и сочувствие. _

_\- Данте соврал, Кроули. Ад вывернут наизнанку. Чем выше – тем больнее. Ты проваливаешься так низко, насколько тяжела твоя душа – но с каждым шагом наверх путь становится всё сложнее. Я думала, что никогда не вырвусь со Второго круга, демон._

_Она замолкает, ожидая его реакции. Кроули молчит. Во сне невозможно ничему удивиться; он и не удивляется, только внутри словно сжимается холодная равнодушная рука. _

_Мадлен не изменила мужу – он знает это точно. Не смогла, не захотела – предпочла уйти сама, когда поняла, что не в силах бороться с искушением. Она не могла попасть ту…_

_\- Могла, Кроули. Ветер. Там всегда ветер. Отнимает воспоминания, отнимает чувства… Ветер и камни, и разбитые надежды… _

_Острый взгляд – словно укол раскалённой иглой:_

_\- Запретные привязанности. Те, что отвергаешь, словно греховное, что не можешь принять – или отпустить. Безответная любовь, осуждаемая дружба, непрощённая обида, порочная страсть, в которой испугалась себе признаться… Не обязательно давать допуск к телу, Кроули, чтобы согрешить. Теперь я это знаю._

_И вдруг – рывок за воротник: притягивает его ещё ближе, и тёплое дыхание обжигает ухо напряжённым шепотом. _

_\- Вы могли вырваться из Ада, но кто вырвет Ад из вас? Будь осторожен, Кроули. Держи крепче, не дай ветру разорвать ваших рук – но упаси тебя Бог, слышишь, ты, придурок, упаси тебя Бог держать, когда придёт пора отпустить! Всё, мне пора, прощай, демон, с тобой было весело!.._

_Тихий шёпот нарастает, звучит всё громче, яростнее, превращаясь в яростный гул урагана. Он непонимающе вскидывает голову, пытаясь поймать взгляд Мадлен, переспросить…_

_Наполненный влагой ветер ударяет в лицо, бросает в лицо горсть холодных капель. Толкает в грудь, заставляя невольно шагнуть назад, прочь от стремительно тающей в радужном вихре невысокой фигуры. Кроули непонимающе отступает – на шаг, ещё на шаг, чувствуя безумие и одновременно ознобом обжигающую правильность происходящего. Протягивает руку, сам не зная, чего хочет – попрощаться? Задержать?_

_Яростный раскат грома сотрясает гостиную. С хрустальным звоном лопается, обрушивается вниз надколотое стекло. А миг спустя, словно даже законы физики в этой искажённой реальности сошли с ума, ударяет ослепительная беззвучная вспышка – и Кроули ощущает, как тает под ногами опора. _

_Он распахивает крылья… Но их больше нет. Осталось лишь тянущее чувство за плечами, там, где всегда, даже в человеческом облике, ощущались два могучих крыла…_

_И пустота под ногами._

Кроули резко открыл глаза. По обитой мягким бархатом крышке гроба переливались мягкие отстветы волшебного огонька, а над ним, до боли стискивая его плечи, склонялся встревоженный Азирафаэль.


	52. Chapter 52

Как бы Сьюзан не хотелось забыть о случившемся вчера кошмаре, сделать это на практике было сложно. В защитном круге сидел пленённый демон, в ветклинике скучала без неё Грэйс, расцарапанная вчера рука до сих пор ныла, то и дело напоминая о себе тянущей болью. 

Мадам Трейси и мистер Шедвелл и слышать не хотели о том, чтобы Сьюзан вернулась в свою квартиру. Сьюзан была этому невероятно рада. Одна мысль о том, чтобы войти в знакомую студию, превратившуюся вчера в настоящую комнату ужасов, вызывала панику. 

Правда, ненадолго вернуться всё равно придётся. У неё не было даже сменного белья. Мадам Трейси одолжила ей свою одежду, но Сьюзан прекрасно понимала, что это вариант на первое время. Нужно сходить домой, взять хоть какую-то одежду, деньги, кредитки… Жаль, краски и мольберт, наверное, не удастся забрать. Рисование помогло бы ей успокоиться, но не тащить же это всё в чужой дом? Ах, да, ещё ведь нужно внести оплату за следующий месяц… Вредная старуха только и ищет повод выселить её, были бы поводы – давно бы уже расторгла договор. Если Сьюзан просрочит аренду, окажется на улице в тот же день.

И Грэйс. Что делать с ней, Сьюзан просто не представляла. Её приютили совершенно чужие люди, заботятся о ней… Но что ей скажут, если она притащит в их дом ещё и кошку?

Устав прокручивать в голове одно и то же, Сьюзан не выдержала и пошла советоваться с мадам Трейси. 

И, к собственному изумлению, вместо ожидаемого напоминания о собственных птичьих правах получила предложение переехать в свободную комнату наверху. Вместе с кошкой и «всем, что вам может понадобиться для комфортной жизни, моя милая». Информация о Грэйс, к облегчению Сьюзан, не вызвала у мадам Трейси ни малейшего неудовольствия. А отставному сержанту, как ей показалось, было и вовсе глубоко наплевать на то, что в его доме скоро появится ещё один (и очень громкий) жилец. Так что, после короткого «семейного совета», было решено, что Сьюзан под охраной мистера Шедвелла съездит домой и заберёт всё, что ей может понадобиться, а оттуда они сразу же направятся в клинику за Грэйс.

…Сьюзан предпочла бы сначала забрать свою красавицу. Но без кошачьей переноски, как разумно заметила мадам Трейси, это будет непросто. Грэйс относилась к путешествиям очень агрессивно. И если за свои руки Сью была спокойна (можно подумать, в первый раз!), то обивку на потёртых, но чистеньких до блеска креслах было жалко. Тем более что, как поняла Сьюзан, машина была взята напрокат и вскоре должна была быть возвращена хозяевам. Оплачивать ремонт и химчистку ей точно не по карману. 

Полчаса спустя она уже сидела на заднем сиденьи знакомого автомобиля, стараясь не вспоминать, как всего половину суток назад пыталась забиться в угол, подальше от не менее перепуганного и точно также жавшегося к противоположной дверце Нахума. Сейчас недавнее приключение казалось кошмарным сном. Или, скорее, бредом обколотого наркомана; ярко-розовый водяной пистолет, угрожающе направленный на боящегося даже дышать демона, только добавлял ситуации абсурда. Неужели это было только вчера?

Через два часа она уже выходила из подъезда собственного дома, нагрузив и себя, и добровольного помощника сумками и пакетами и на какие-то полминуты разминувшись с истеричкой-хозяйкой. Через два с половиной трясущимися руками закрывала переноску, пока флегматичный фельдшер озвучивал ей требования к домашнему лечению. Ещё пять минут спустя – тихо ревела в тёплый бок громко мурчащей Грэйс. А попутно вполуха слушала, как растерявшийся мистер Шедвелл неумело пытается её утешать, явно не понимая, почему её развезло именно сейчас. Ей было всё равно. Лишь сейчас она поверила, что кошмар остался позади. Что Грэйс не покинула её, что она сама жива, что счастливое спасение – не предсмертный бред удавленника и не галлюцинации от убойной дозы успокоительного…

Её проблемы не закончились, Сьюзан прекрасно понимала это. И ладно бы они были именно у неё – так нет же, вляпались, как выяснилось, мистер Фелл с Кроули, а ей досталось так, рикошетом. Но теперь она, впервые за два дня, без сомнений поверила, что всё будет хорошо.

Если уж у неё появились такие защитники…

***

Кроули потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя. 

Пугающе реальный сон, казалось, всё ещё клубился вокруг, только и ожидая момента, когда он расслабится, чтобы вновь наброситься и… 

Кроули с шипением поёжился. Ничего особо страшного, если вдуматься, ему не привиделось. Скорее даже наоборот. Он бы очень хотел поверить, что невозможный разговор, в который он никак не мог поверить, был на самом деле. Мод не заслуживала Ада. Мод вообще не заслуживала своей жестокой судьбы. И, если она и впрямь смогла покинуть Преисподнюю…

Кроули закусил губу. Невозможно. Из Преисподней не уходят. Ни демоны, ни тем более души. «Оставь надежды, всяк сюда входящий» - глупая и пафосная фраза, реальность куда страшнее и куда грязнее. Но суть, в целом, верна: все, кто попал под угольные своды Ада, никогда уже не смогут вырваться из Бездны.

…Никогда?..

Он вздрогнул. И лишь теперь запоздало осознал, что Азирафаэль уже несколько минут что-то встревоженно говорит. _Ему _говорит. 

\- Что, проссссти? – болезненно прищурившись, пробормотал он, почти непосильным усилием стряхивая с себя остатки кошмара.

Азирафаэль осёкся. На лице его мелькнуло выражение укора; тотчас, впрочем, сменившееся неприкрытой тревогой. Несколько секунд ангел напряжённо глядел на него, глядел с состраданием, беспокойством и почти что испугом. Потом, должно быть, разглядев в глазах Кроули собственное отражение, глубоко вздохнул и тяжело, медленно опустил ресницы, беря себя в руки. Кроули сильно сомневался, что у него что-нибудь получится. Волнение, исходившее от друга, был настолько сильным, что осязаемо покалывало кожу.

…Нет, запоздало понял он мгновение спустя. Неприятное ощущение было Благодатью, редкими каплями святой энергии, пробивающейся сквозь стенки зачарованного Азирафаэлем склепа. Церковные песнопения, святые молитвы… Всё, что должно было бы заставлять его корчиться от боли в невидимом огне, но теперь лишь плещущееся, подобно бессильному прибою, вокруг их ненадёжного убежища.

Правда, Азирафаэль этого не знает. И если он орал хотя бы вполовину так же громко, как казалось ему во сне…

Он поёжился и поспешно поднял руку, почти в панике хватая Азирафаэля за плечо. Лицо ангела слабо дрогнуло; но это было единственная реакция на его прикосновение.

Кроули стало не по себе.

\- Эй, ты чего? – пробормотал он, чувствуя лёгкую вину за испуг, который, наверняка, пришлось пережить Азирафаэлю. И невольно злясь за это чувство и на себя, и на самого ангела.

\- Кроули, - Азирафаэль наконец открыл глаза. Лицо его, наконец, приобрело почти спокойное выражение; только в глазах по прежнему плескалась затаённая тревога. – Кроули, что случилось? Пожалуйста, объясни мне, что происходит! Тебе больно? Обжигает? Скажи мне, что делать, я не могу понять, чем тебе помочь!

Последние слова он почти выкрикнул, и прячущаяся в синих глазах волна беспокойства всколыхнулась, выплёскиваясь на лицо выражением беспомощности.

Внутри что-то противно сжалось. Проклятье. Кажется, он и впрямь орал _очень_ громко…

\- Всё хорошшшшо, ангел, - справившись с невовремя сжавшим горло спазмом, поспешно проговорил он. И сам испугался того, насколько измученно прозвучал его голос. Лицо Азирафаэля вытянулось ещё сильнее. 

\- Благодать? – безнадёжно выдохнул ангел, глядя на него с таким мучительным состраданием, что Кроули тут же ощутил себя последней сволочью. 

\- Пффф! Ангел, не несссси ерунды! Со мной всё отлично! – громко фыркнул он, отводя глаза. Получилось немного фальшиво; должно быть, именно поэтому лицо нависающего над ним Азирафаэля стало ещё более несчастным. Кроули скрипнул зубами. Кошмар медленно отпускал, отступал в глубины памяти. Вместо него на освободившееся место неторопливо вползала противная, глухая тоска. Мадлен. Сатана его побери, он теперь никогда не сможет к ней заглянуть. Даже если они каким-то чудом выкрутятся – кто его пустит Вниз? 

Он всё отчётливее осознавал, что привидевшийся разговор был всего лишь сном. Не мог быть ничем иным. Для проклятых душ не предусмотрено чудес. Где она на самом деле? Всё ещё на Четвёртом, или, и впрямь, сумела подняться выше? 

Внутри что-то болезненно сжалось, и он, почти против воли, закусил губу, сдерживая злой стон, в котором сам не знал, чего было больше – сожаления или ненависти к себе.

…А миг спустя до него дошло, что Азирафаэль по прежнему ждёт ответа, и в глазах уже не тревога – паника пополам с беспомощностью. 

\- Потерпи ещё немного, дорогой мой… - с отчаянием пробормотал Азирафаэль, чуть ослабляя хватку на его правом плече и неловко поглаживая. – Литания скоро закончится, ещё час, не больше…

Чёрт. Точнее, не чёрт, а ангел. Бедный, перенервничавший за него ангел, которого он только что напугал чуть ли не до заикания своими… а что было, кстати? Вопли, попытки раскрыть крылья прямо в гробу? 

Он с досадой зашипел сквозь зубы. Вцепился крепче в предплечье Азирафаэля. Поднял вторую руку, пытаясь поймать Азирафаэля за запястье. 

Промахнулся. 

И только сейчас понял, что рука, оказывается, дрожит. Мелко и противно, то ли от слабости, то ли от всё ещё скручивающего внутренности нервного озноба. Жест получился неловким, запинающимся. И ангел, чёрт бы побрал его неуместную внимательность, разумеется, заметил это.

Кроули поморщился. На этот раз уже в открытую.

\- Просто дурной сссон, не бери в голову, - недовольно пробурчал он, встречая взгляд друга. Скрипнул зубами, изо всех сил подавляя предательское шипение. Во взгляде ангела отразилось явное недоверие И Кроули, с трудом сдержав богохульство, повторил, уже чуть громче, почти со злостью:

\- Обычный сон, да, как у людей, я иногда сплю, если ты забыл, ангел!

Азирафаэль не ответил. Только нахмурился, обшаривая его взгядом с каким-то незнакомым, нервным вниманием. Долго молчал, не торопясь разжимать рук на его плечах. Пытливо вглядывался в глаза, пытаясь, видимо, понять, сколько в его словах пустой бравады. Кроули стало не по себе от этого взгляда. Чёрт, что же здесь было, когда он отключился? А, кстати, это всё объясняет. Он же отрубился ещё во время колокольного звона…

И лучше не представлять, что мог подумать ангел… 

Он мысленно взвыл, запоздало перебирая в памяти всё, что вытворял и говорил за последние часы. И, отчётливо понимая, что Азирафаэль теперь будет дёргаться даже от любого его чиха, изо всех сил постарался принять максимально честный и независимый вид. Заставил себя улыбнуться – через силу, почти принуждая губы растягиваться в нужное положение. Легко, ещё легче, мысленно отгоняя прочь воспоминания о давешнем бредовом сне, чтобы ни малейшей тени, ни единой искры тревоги не отразилось в глазах…

На миг ему показалось, что фокус не удался: тревога не спешила уходить из глаз ангела, и на выразительном лице отчётливо было написано глубокое сомнение пополам с сочувствием. Ангелы его побери, да с чего он так напрягся? Подумаешь, сон, людям подобная гадость каждую ночь снится!

\- Эй, ангел, - как можно беззаботнее окликнул Кроули, когда пауза начала опасно затягиваться. – Я в порядке. Серьёзно. Мне просто приснилась… какая-то ерунда. Не бери в голову. 

Он поймал себя на том, что голос из беззаботного превращается в фальшиво-радостный, и поспешно умолк. Помедлил, наблюдая за тем, как на лице Азирафаэля сомнение борется с облегчением. И недовольно пробурчал, уже не пытаясь играть:

\- И вообще, нам ещё долго здесь торчать? Ненавижу ждать!

Не дожидаясь ответа, он с независимым видом щёлкнул пальцами, зажигая под низким потолком гроба несколько светлячков. Азирафаэль через силу улыбнулся, и Кроули немного отлегло от сердца. Ему хотелось верить, что отразившийся в глазах ангела искры были не только отражением вспыхнувших огней.

Спеша закрепить успех, он прищурился, ухмыльнулся, окинул взглядом стены – и бархат неуловимо потёк, меняя цвет на кроваво-алый, а вместо электрического ночника по углам материализовались несколько тяжёлых бронзовых подсвечников с подставками в виде летучих мышей.

\- Раз уж мы всё равно изображаем вампиров, давай хоть оторвёмся по полной, как считаешь? – хмыкнув, предложил он. 

…Нет, ему не было весело. Но смотреть на похоронное выражение на лице Азирафаэля было невыносимо. Лучше бы этот пернатый идиот ругался на него и называл через слово исчадием Ада, чем смотрел – так. Со страхом, заботой и с таким мучительным состраданием, словно у него болели разом все зубы.

Свечи, повинуясь ему раздражённому жесту, разом вспыхнули, окончательно разгоняя полумрак. Летучая мышь на ближайшем подсвечнике шевельнулась, повернула к ним острую мордочку и раздражённо зашипела.

И лишь теперь Азирафаэль, наконец, расслабился. 

\- Ты всё таки читал Стокера, - слабо улыбнувшись, прокомментировал он, и Кроули в ответ довольно ухмыльнулся. На этот раз – почти искренно.

\- Даже и не думал. Мне хватает фильмов. Люди очень любят смотреть, как убивают кого-то другого, а не их. 

К некоторому его удивлению, Азирафаэль не стал сокрушаться его пренебрежением к книгам. Вместо этого он облегчённо вздохнул и разжал пальцы на его плечах, уже начавших ныть от нервной и неожиданно крепкой хватки. Выпрямился, уткнувшись светлой макушкой в мягкую крышку гроба. каким-то неуверенным жестом поправил галстук-бабочку.

И, улыбнувшись уже по-настоящему, тёплой и светлой улыбкой, растянулся рядом с ним на мягком бархате.

...Дз-зынь.

Тонкий стеклянный хруст заставил его замереть на месте. А Кроули оцепенел, чувствуя, как его обсыпает ледяным ознобом. Это же не может быть то, о чём он подумал?..

Азирафаэль поспешно приподнялся на локте и, пошарив, с растерянным видом поднял на ладони несколько фарфоровых осколков. 

Снежно-белых, как его собственные крылья. 

\- Я… не понимаю, - потерянно проговорил он. Поднял глаза… и осёкся. 

\- Кроули?.. – без голоса прошептал ангел, и Кроули мог представить, как выглядит сейчас его лицо, если Азирафаэль настолько явно испугался. – Дорогой мой, что… что происходит?

Он не мог ответить. Хотел – но не мог. Просто онемел от потрясения, от невозможности того, что произошло. 

\- Кроули?

Он глубоко вздохнул. И, задавив холодного червячка паники в груди, заговорил.

***

Она была работой. Просто работой, рутинной, скучной и на редкость неприятной. Не то чтобы в Аду вообще была приятная работа – но задания с соблазнениями не были профилем Кроули. Просто идиотская нерациональность! Внизу невообразимое количество демонов всех рангов, специализирующихся именно на грехе прелюбодеяния – но задание поручили именно ему. 

…Впрочем, ворчал Кроули очень тихо. И на максимальном удалении от Преисподней. После того, как его задание на Западном Фронте непонятным ему самому образом превратилось в спонтанную попойку с Азирафаэлем, а следом – в потрясшее не только его, но даже самого ангела рождественское перемирие между французскими и германскими войсками, Кроули вообще старался пореже попадаться начальству на глаза.   
Вельзевул была в бешенстве. Он даже опасался, что его отправят перебирать отчёты на ближайшие пару сотен лет. Но обошлось. 

Правда, пришлось состряпать парочку лишних отчётов. Один из которых, как на зло, попался на глаза Азирафаэлю. С тех пор ангел упрямо избегал избегал общения, а во время последней встречи вообще сделал вид, что они незнакомы. И это было особенно обидно, поскольку встретились они в полевом лазарете, где Азирафаэль притворялся фельдшером, а он сам мучительно расставался с физическим телом. Причём расставался исключительно потому, что белокрылого идиота старательно выцеливал один из германских снайперов, один из тех, за кем Ад следил особенно пристально. Никаких шансов вмешаться по-тихому. 

Азирафаэль, впрочем, не оценил. Точнее, просто не понял, что неожиданно загоревшийся идеей помириться демон не случайно оказался точнёхонько на линии выстрела. Впрочем, что важнее, не поняли это и внизу, иначе его проблемы развоплощением не ограничились бы.

Правда, его и так помурыжили лишних два года и впаяли просто грабительский штраф за потерю казёного имущества, прежде чем выдать разрешение на получение нового тела. Так что Кроули, конечно, возмущался, но очень тихо и очень осторожно. Потому что возвращение на Землю, пусть даже для противного и скучного задания, было в сотню раз лучше бумажной работы Внизу. И он собирался воспользоваться подвернувшимся шансом на полную катушку. Вряд ли совращение салонной певички, уже почти год безуспешно ждущей муженька с фронта, будет такой уж сложной задачей.

Он тогда ещё не знал, насколько ошибается…

\- Она ждала его, ангел, понимаешь? Восемь месяцев он был в плену, да что там – вообще неизвестно где, германцы, сам понимаешь, ежемесячных отчётов о здоровье военнопленных не слали – а она ждала. Она действительно не смотрела на других мужчин. Как в слезливых романах. Только у Мадлен всё было всерьёз. И не напоказ. Она вообще не выглядела скорбящей. Она флиртовала, как последняя шлюха, почти каждый вечер её провожал какой-нибудь потерявший голову завсегдатай. Я решил было: вот подходящий способ, даже утруждаться не надо. И угробил полгода на попытки уложить её в постель хоть с кем-то. Бес-по-лез-но. Дальше порога она никого из ухажёров ни разу не пустила. Мне даже пришлось дать взятку одному инкубу, чтобы он поработал с ней. Вызвал в ней страсть к одному из постоянных поклонников. Ты же знаешь, наверное, эти озабоченные умеют влюблять не в себя, а… ну, в кого надо. Но всё равно ничего не вышло. В смысле, вышло, но как-то… не так. Сссатана, ну как объяснить-то, ангел? В общем, она его захотела. Но вместо того, чтобы без затей переспать с ним, какого-то ангела ударилась в религию. Целибат, представляешь, Азирафаэль? Певичка из дешёвой забегаловки, в Новом Орлеане, где случайный перепихон и за измену-то не считался – и такое…

Ангел молчал, глядя на него с болью и сочувствием. Не спрашивал ничего. От этого понимающего молчания, казалось, немного ослаблялся тугой узел в груди. И Кроули, переведя дыхание, вновь заговорил. 

\- Инкуб на меня, конечно, настучал. Ему же нехило так досталось, когда Мадлен принялась молиться во время его работы. Вельз меня чуть не испепелила, чудом отбрехался. Так что дальше мне пришлось работать с ней самому. Навязаться в друзья, заходить на чай, обсуждать музыку и живопись. Спорить с ней, ругаться… И…

Кроули замолчал, словно задохнувшись рвущимися с губ словами. Зажмурился.

\- И ты привязался к ней, - тихо подсказал Азирафаэль. Кроули молча кивнул. Несколько минут в гробу стояло молчание, разбавляемое только звуком дыхания и слабым потрескиванием бездымных факелов.

Потом Кроули, тяжело вздохнув, вновь заговорил.

\- Она была необычной. Живой, ехидной, ужасно упрямой… Ссссатана! Я давно уже зарёкся заводить дружбу со смертными. Надоело смотреть, как они стареют и уходят или к вам, или к нам… А, да что я, можно подумать, ты сам не знаешь! Я не собирался к ней привязываться. Просто… как-то само получилось. 

Он открыл глаза. Какое-то время невидяще смотрел в обитый бархатом потолок, и казалось – видел там что-то совсем иное. Азирафаэль с состраданием смотрел на него, но не решался заговорить. На лице Кроули была написана боль – и острая, горечью кривящая губы вина. 

\- Я решил бросить задание, знаешь, - тихо, безнадёжно признался Кроули вдруг. – Просто в какой-то момент понял, что не смогу. Не хотел видеть её у нас. Только не мог придумать, как соскочить, чтобы не попасть под раздачу за провал. Ты как раз был где-то у русских, у них тогда как раз была та заварушка со сменой власти, помнишь?

Азирафаэль понимающе кивнул, но Кроули, казалось, и не заметил этого. Продолжал говорить – лихорадочно, поспешно, с каждым словом всё сильнее ускоряя темп невесёлой исповеди.

\- Я думал, мы сможем вдвоём что-нибудь придумать. Разыграем что-нибудь, как раньше. Но не смог тебя найти. Я уже почти решился просто подставить её под пулю, у их хозяина как раз какие-то тёрки начались с местным авторитетом.

Он прерывисто вздохнул и замолчал, зажмуриваясь. Азирафаэль скорбно поджал губы. Что было дальше, можно было не объяснять.

А Кроули, сглотнув, глухо проговорил:

\- А когда я вернулся, я узнал, что она покончила с собой. Типа, неразделённая любовь, бла-бла-бла… Бред такой. Знаешь, что она сказала мне, когда я нашёл её на Седьмом Круге?

\- Что? – послушно переспросил Азирафаэль. В голосе его звучало сочувствие. Он и без слов уже догадывался, в чём была причина. Кроули невольно передёрнулся, безотчётно обхватывая себя за плечи руками.

\- Что просто не смогла больше ждать. Поняла, что скоро не выдержит и залезет на этого… к которому я подбил инкуба её приворожить. Не захотела предавать мужа. 

Сдавленно засмеялся вдруг – злым, плачущим смехом:

\- У неё не было ни одного шанса, ангел! Не самоубийство, так прелюбодеяние, так и так она была бы нашей. Она даже не разозлилась – я всё рассказал, не смог молчать… Сказала, что раз и там и там клин, то хоть мне пользу принесла. Ненормальная. А мне выписали поощрение. За блестяще провернутую операцию по совращению перспективной души. Она типа могла после смерти стать ангелом или что-то в этом роде, в каких-то там списках была, не помню, как эта фигня называлась… Вот так. 

Он повернул голову и в упор взглянул на Азирафаэля.

\- Забавно, да? – с горькой иронией пробормотал он. – Я столкнул её в Ад, а она всё равно считала меня другом. Я приходил к ней иногда. Просто, поговорить. 

Азирафаэль с болью отвёл взгляд.

\- Кроули, мне так жаль… 

Демон невпопад кивнул. И отвернулся сам. 

Повисла тяжёлая тишина.

Но ненадолго. Кроули, казалось, просто не мог сейчас молчать. То, что жгло подобно незажившей ране, то и дело воспаляясь визитами Вниз и приступами самобичевания, наконец прорвалось наружу. И он спешил выговориться, выплеснуть разъедающую душу боль и чувство вины, и не смог бы, должно быть, замолчать, даже если бы Азирафаэль попросил об этом.

Но Азирафаэль не просил. Наоборот.

\- Это она снилась тебе сегодня, дорогой мой? – мягко спросил он, когда Кроули, болезненно кривясь, в третий раз собрался было что-то сказать, в последний миг прикусывая губы.

Демон бросил на него благодарный взгляд. Кивнул резко, рвано.

\- Сказала, что пришла попрощаться. Я всегда считал, что смертным некуда уходить из Ада. Но она утверждала, что уходит. Что ис… искупила грехи, - неловко закончил он. 

Азирафаэль нахмурился.

\- Уходит? Куда?

\- А я откуда знаю, ангел?! 

Азирафаэль озадаченно молчал.

\- Ты… ты уверен, что видел именно её, а не просто сон? Людям ведь всегда что-то снится, а ты… ну, ты ведь делаешь это очень похоже.

\- Просто сон? Из просто сна вещи в реальность не выпадают! 

Он нервно ткнул пальцем в белый осколок, который Азирафаэль всё ещё держал в руке, не решаясь положить. Ангел недоумённо покосился на свою добычу. Перевёл взгляд на Кроули, снова на осколок. 

Потом его глаза изумлённо расширились.

\- Это… оттуда?!

\- Ну да, а я что говорю? Эта чашка… - Кроули дополнил свои слова мрачно кивком, словно Азирафаэль мог не понять, какую чашку он имеет в виду,– Подарок её мужа на первую годовщину. Она никогда с ней не расставалась. Даже Внизу.

Помолчал. Добавил неохотно.

\- Людям редко удаётся материализовать в Аду что-то из земной жизни. Другой уровень энергии. Это должно быть что-то очень дорогое, настолько, что…

Он запнулся.

\- Что становится частью души, - закончил за него Азирафаэль. И прерывисто вздохнул. – Но, дорогой мой… Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

Кроули передёрнул плечами.

\- Я уже не понимаю вообще ничего, ангел. Но хочу надеяться, что у неё всё будет неплохо. Она сказала, что я могу забрать с собой. На память. Сказала, что ей это больше не нужно. Как думаешь, она сумела встретиться с мужем?

Ангел тяжело вздохнул. 

\- Ну, если души и впрямь куда-то уходят… - неуверенно предположил он. Кроули закатил глаза.

\- Ай, ангел, брось эти жалостливые сказки! Я тоже не верю. 

Тяжело вздохнув, он удручённо вытянулся на мягком дне гроба. Неуютно обхватил себя руками за плечи, словно слабые ручейки Благодати, просачивающейся сквозь зачарованное дерево, обжигали не жаром, а холодом. И закрыл глаза, нахохлившись, как замёрзшая птица.

Азирафаэль расстроенно молчал. Глядел на демона с сочувствием, с сожалением, и на лице его то и дело отражалось какое-то мучительное сомнение. 

\- Кроули, - неуверенно пробормотал он наконец, осторожно укладывая белый осколок, который до сих пор держал в руках, рядом с собой. – Я слышал слухи… Только слухи, ничего больше! Что иногда души исчезают из Рая. Не переводятся куда-то, а просто… пропадают. Я всегда думал, что это просто байки – ну, ты же знаешь, как организована канцелярия, что у нас, что у вас… Кто-то забыл сообщить, кто-то потерял отчёт… Но что, если это правда? Что если есть что-то… Что-то _после_?

\- После загробной жизни? – нервно фыркнул Кроули. Прикусил губу. Потом вдруг рывком приподнялся на локте, глядя на ангела совершенно больным взглядом. – Ангел, ты в это веришь?

Тот долго молчал.

\- Я не знаю, Кроули, - наконец очень тихо отозвался он.

Демон разочарованно откинулся обратно на бархат. Помолчал, разглядывая что-то на крышке гроба. Или, быть может, _за_ крышкой. Проговорил негромко, с усталой обречённостью.

\- Знаешь, ангел, когда-то я помогал творить звёзды. Такие огромные огненные шары, дохренища энергии, бешеная температура… Мы их развешивали в пустоте, и пространство вокруг искривлялось от их тяжести. Представляешь? А люди придумали про них всякую чушь. Вся эта ерунда про прибитые к небу светильники, про мост, по которому уходят души умерших…

Он на миг замолчал, и спросил совсем тихо, не глядя на друга:

\- А я теперь думаю: может, они в чём-то правы? Вдруг мы тоже не видели всего мироздания целиком? Я делал звёзды – но зачем? Что, если у Неё были какие-то планы, кроме тех, что Она открыла нам?

Он неловко замолчал, сам испуганный тем, как легко сорвались с губ эти слова. А потом, удивлённый повисшей вдруг тишиной, повернул голову к ангелу.

\- Эй?

И замер, увидев взгляд Азирафаэля. Ангел смотрел на него растерянно, непонимающе – почти испуганно. Смотрел так, словно видел впервые.

\- Кроули… - слабо пробормотал он, и удивление в его голосе можно было резать ножом. – Ты творил звёзды? Но… я думал, ты был кем-то из свиты Гавриила. Я имею в виду…

Он осёкся.

\- Прости, мне не стоило об этом заговаривать.

Кроули передёрнул плечами.

\- Ай, да ладно. Не так уж мне тяжело об этом говорить. Тем более, что я всё равно почти ничего не помню. Но в свите Гавриила я точно не был – я бы запомнил, если бы работал с этим говнюком. И я точно помню, что помогал творить звёзды, - он бросил на Азирафаэля самодовольный взгляд. – Альфа Центавра – моя работа. Ну, или почти моя. Не помню точно.

\- Погоди… - растерялся Азирафаэль. – Ты хочешь сказать, что не помнишь, кем был до Падения?!

В голосе его отчётливо прозвучало потрясение. И... недоверие. Непонимание. 

Улыбка Кроули скисла. 

\- Ну да, а что тут такого? Тебе бы так долбануться сквозь все Круги Ада! Я помню, что задал Ей парочку вопросов. – он покосился на потрясённо глядящего на него ангела, и неохотно поправился, - Ну, или не парочку. А потом – бам! Я лечу вниз, перья чернеют, и крылья не слушаются.

Взгляд Азирафаэля стал виноватым.

\- Ох, дорогой мой… Прости, мне так жаль…

Кроули независимо пожал плечами. И отвернул голову к стене, на глазах мрачнея.

\- Кроули? – тихо окликнул его Азирафаэль спустя минуту. 

\- Хм?

\- Если ты был среди творцов звёзд, может быть, ты знаешь, что случилось с Рафаэлем?

Кроули недоумённо покосился на него через плечо.

\- Ангел, если ты думаешь, что я лично бегал и пересчитывал всех своих коллег, то ты ошибаешься! У нас Рафаэля нет, это точно. Люцифер в первые годы его искал, всех на уши поставил. Они же братья, и вроде, там даже какие-то тёплые чувства остались… 

Он нахмурился.

\- А что, он не у вас? Вроде я что-то такое помню, что он упоминается в каких-то молитвах. Целитель, то-сё…

Азирафаэль с болью отвернулся. 

\- Упоминается, - едва слышно откликнулся он. – Но ты ошибаешься, он Пал. Это… это сложно объяснить. Ангелы высших Хоров… ну, они вплетены в ткань реальности, если можно так сказать. Их нельзя просто взять и вырезать. И когда часть из них Пала, а часть погибла в битве…

Он запнулся, не зная, как объяснить. В небесно-синих глазах мелькнула боль. Давняя, застарелая… не ставшая меньше за шесть тысяч лет. Кроули, на лице которого недоумение всё больше сменялось сочувствием, тяжело вздохнул и нехотя перевернулся на другой бок. Поймал взгляд друга.

\- Когда это случилось, ваши оставили их имена в молитвах, чтобы хоть так сохранить равновесие? – понимающе закончил он за Азирафаэля.

Тот ответил рваным кивком. И, тяжело вздохнув, благодарно улыбнулся демону.

\- Это логично, разве нет? Ведь вы всё равно взяли себе новые имена, и уже не являлись теми, кто… - он осёкся. - Прости, Кроули. Мне не стоило начинать этот разговор. Просто… Понимаешь, я знал Рафаэля. Наверное, можно сказать, что он был моим другом…

Демон отвёл глаза.

\- Мне жаль, ангел.

Тот в ответ только печально покачал головой

\- Ты в этом не виноват, дорогой мой. Наверное, даже хорошо, что его нет у вас… Может быть, для ангелов и демонов тоже есть загробный мир? Тогда он сейчас там…

Кроули промолчал.


	53. Chapter 53

В каменной беседке у реки было пусто. Собственно, именно за это качество старое, не пользующееся популярностью строение и было выбрано когда-то для тайных встреч. Где-то в глубине парка переговаривались ранние поклонники здорового образа жизни, лаяла невидимая собака, время от времени раздавались детские крики и радостный смех. Здесь же, у самой воды, было тихо.

Тихо… но нет, всё-таки не пусто. Застывший у парапета джентльмен был настолько неподвижен, что с первого взгляда казался забытой скульптором диковинной статуей. Серый свитер, на котором не было ни единой складки, ни единой пушинки, лишь усиливал это впечатление. Если сырой утренний ветер и беспокоил его, то внешне это никак не проявлялось. Казалось, он любуется тяжелыми свинцовыми волнами. Впрочем, это только казалось. На его лице не было видно спокойствия и умиротворения, которые обычно сопровождают такие нехитрые занятия. Наоборот, его раздражённо поджатые тонкие губы недвусмысленно говорили о нетерпении, и эту же историю рассказывали длиные пальцы, нервно выстукивающие по каменному парапету сложный ритм, сузившиеся, сверкающие сиреневые глаза… Если кто-то и находил утренюю Темзу прекрасным зрелищем, то этот господин определённо не разделял этого заблуждения. Он взирал на реку с таким недовольством, словно она была главной и единственной причиной всех его неприятностей, которые у него были (а они, определённо, были, если верить выражению его лица). 

На раздавшийся сзади хруст камней и влажное шипение он только покосился через плечо, но своего созерцания не прервал. Вообще, казалось, не заметил гостьи, появившейся посередине беседки, словно из под земли. Впрочем, почему «словно»? 

\- Надеюсь, у тебя достаточно важные новости, Гавриил, - сухо бросила Вельзевул, когда куски вишнево светящегося камня под её ногами вновь превратились в обычный серый асфальт. 

\- О, можешь не сомневаться, - едко откликнулся тот, не оборачиваясь. И вновь замолчал. Обдумывал свою дальнейшую речь, или ждал, когда собеседница задаст вопрос, выдавая своё любопытство… Впрочем, ожидания его не оправдались. Вельзевул только хмыкнула, с брезгливостью разглядывая хмурый осенний пейзаж. Раздражённо скривила губы на громкий, раздавшийся где-то недалеко собачий лай и звонкое «Апорт, Чак, апорт!»

Не дождавшись ответа, Гавриил, наконец, повернулся к собеседнице и хмуро бросил:

\- Я отменяю наше соглашение.

Князь Ада медленно оглянулась. И на миг показалось, что архангел вот-вот попятится от её яростного, налившегося недоброй чернотой взгляда.

\- Что? – тихо, опасно переспросила она.

\- Я отменяю наше соглашение о выдаче отступников, - чуть менее уверенно повторил Гавриил. Упрямо свёл брови, поджимая губы. И вдруг взорвался. – Тебе нужно было лучше следить за ними, дорогуша, раз уж решила похищать ангела! Чем занимаются твои подчинённые, если кто хочет может по своей воле уйти из Ада? Как ты могла выпустить их? А теперь я умываю руки. Они под защитой святой церкви, и меня не поймут, если я попытаюсь выступить против права асилума.

Он замолчал, раздражённо сложив руки на груди. На лице его, впрочем, был написан не столько гнев, сколько опасливая досада. И – глубоко, на самом дне фиалковых глаз – что-то, похожее на растерянность. 

Вельзевул, прищурившись, разглядывала собеседника, и по её лицу сложно было понять, о чём она думает. Только губы кривились, выдавая её истинное состояние.

\- Как _я_ могла? – наконец вкрадчиво уточнила она, с нажимом выделяя «я». – О, нет. Не я. С моей стороны халатности нет. А ты, пернатый – не хочешь мне объяснить, откуда христианский священник уззнал, как ззделать _рабочий_ приззывающий сигил и _когда _его нужжно активировать? А самое главное – ты не сказззал мне, что ваши изззобрели способ, которым можно приззззывать ангела, дажжжже из Ада! Ззздаётся мне, вы решили скомпромитировать нашу контору, потому и ззззабрать Аззззирафаэля поззззволили без возражжжжений. Ну, Гавриил, скажжжжжи мне, что я не права!

Жужжание в её голосе, сначала едва заметное, на последних словах превратилось в угрожающее гудение, а тёмные глаза полыхнули алым, словно за тонкой пластиной глазных яблок плескались, стремясь вырваться наружу, бездны адского пламени.

Гавриил вздрогнул и попятился.

\- Что? – потрясённо пробормотал он, и на его лице мелькнула уже ничем не скрываемая растерянность. – Это клевета! Способа вызвать ангела не существует, а если бы и был, никто не позволил бы мне скрыть это от Преисподней, мы же все подписывали Соглашение! 

\- Подписывали, - недобро щурясь, согласилась Вельзевул. Гневное жужжание, казалось, звенело в воздухе вокруг неё, даже когда она замолкала. Асфальт под её ногами вновь начал пузыриться, раскаляясь. – Но мне всё чаще кажжжжется, что кто-то из ваших решил, что паритет себя иззззжжжжжил. Ангел чуть не выжжжжег мне половину Четвёртого Круга. И это при том, что он был в блокирующем ошейнике! Принципалит, ты не зззабыл это, пернатый? Он обычный принципалит, не серафим. Откуда у этого ничтожжжжества такие силы? Особенно, если он, как ты утвержжжждаешь, понижжжжен в должности после Исхода людей? Хастур, который должжжжен был привести их ко мне, погиб. Герцог Ада, почти равный мне по силам, уничтожжжен каким-то жжжжалким принципалитом! Как ты объяснишь мне это, Гавриил?!.

Она осеклась. Растерянно переглянувшись, они прислушались – и миг спустя синхронно повернулись к выходу из парка. Туда, где раздавался громкий треск опавших сучьев и звуки сосредоточенной возни.

\- Отдай, Чак, - послышалось сквозь натужное пыхтение. – Фу, я сказала, фу, отдай! 

\- Дети, - мрачно дёрнула губами Вельзевул. Человеческий облик, словно отвечая на её гнев, медленно сползал с неё, тонкие губы и правая щека покрывались тёмными, всё отчётливее превращавшимися в трупные пятнами. 

\- С собаками, - хмуро согласился Гавриил. – От них вечно одни проблемы. 

Помолчал, задумавшись. Предложил неуверенно:

\- Между прочим, мы совсем забыли о мальчишке. Быть может, это его рук дело… Его силы совершенно невозможно отследить.

\- Не говори мне об этом предателе, - зло процедила сквозь зубы Вельзевул. Неприязненно покосившись в сторону невидимого ребёнка с собакой, она резко махнула рукой – и миг спустя тихие уговоры сменились коротким возмущённым вскриком. Истошно завизжала собака, и панический подвывающий лай, захлёбываясь, резко стал удаляться. 

\- Чак, стой! Куда? Чак, фу, вернись! – услышали архангел с князем Ада. И всё стихло.

Вельзевул повернулась обратно к собеседнику. Холодно улыбнулась в ответ на его неодобрительный взгляд.  
\- Можешь сказзззать спасибо, пернатый, что я зззздесь не на работе. Так что воздержжжжись от своих проповедей и радуйся, что они просто испугались. 

Усмехнулась ещё шире, глядя, как открывший было рот для возражений Гавриил мрачно поджал губы. Потом посерьёзнела.

\- Что ты говорил про Антихриста?

\- Пока ничего. Но ты ведь помнишь этого маленького засранца. Я не удивлюсь, если это он помог ренегатам сбежать из Преисподней. Мальчишка совершенно неуправляем.

\- Ещё бы, учитывая, кто был избран в качестве матери этого неблагодарного ублюдка! Я всегда говорила, что ей не место в Раю, у этой сучки гордыни больше, чем у всех герцогов Ада, – презрительно откликнулась Вельзевул. Гавриил поморщился. Но спорить, удивительное дело, не стал. 

\- Как бы то ни было, - сухо проговорил он вместо этого, неуютно пряча руки в карманы, - У меня нет полномочий выдать Кроули и Азирафаэля Аду, пока они под защитой отца Уильяма. И нам придётся пересмотреть обвинение в отношении них.

Глаза княгини Ада полыхнули алым. 

\- С выдачей мы можжжем и подожжжждать, - с угрозой протянула она. – Человечек не вечен, а мы не торопимзззя. 

Гавриил нервно повёл шеей. Ему явно было не по себе. Хотя сомнение на длинном породистом лице лучше всяких слов говорило о том, что слова демонессы, если и не понравились ему, звучали более чем разумно.

\- Я не слышал тебя, - нервно откликнулся он. – И советую тебе воздержаться от… ваших методов. Совет Архонтов подтвердил право церковного убежища. Если возникнет… хм… конфликт, на защиту Соглашения можешь даже не рассчитывать!

Вельзевул только недобро усмехнулась. Оглянулась на выход; мелькнуло на испятнанном язвами лице раздражение: звонкий детский голос вновь раздался возле самой беседки, только теперь к нему отчётливо добавлялся скулёж насмерть напуганной собаки.

Княгиня Ада поджала губы. Процедила холодно:

\- Твоё дело. Ад справится и безззз союзззников. Дажжжже не разззчитывай, что мы отступимся. Кроули иззззменил Преисподней. Уничтожжжжил сородича. Оскорбил меня. Он умрёт, и мне беззз разззницы, что на этот счёт думает Рай! Он и Аззззирафаэль. Больше тебе нечего мне сказззать, Гавриил? Тогда счастливо оставаться.

\- Стой! – опомнился Гавриил. – Только Кроули. Он твой, делай с ним, что хочешь. Но Азирафаэль должен вернуться Наверх. 

\- Что? – Вельзевул, уже вызвавшая портал, резко обернулась. Расплавленный асфальт, подчиняясь её жесту, застыл, переливаясь вокруг неё багрово светящимся кругом.

\- Азирафаэлю решено дать второй шанс, - нехотя сообщил Гавриил. И сунул руки в карманы, невольно ёжась под пылающим взглядом княгини Ада.

\- Это нарушение Соглашения!

Рыжая собака, которую, вполголоса уговаривая, тянула за ошейник такая же рыжая девочка с косичками, перестала скулить и тихо завыла. Спорщики не обратили на смертных внимания.

\- Прекрати мне морочить голову, дорогуша! Соглашение не при чём, никто не оспаривает ваших прав на демона Кроули. А судьбу Азирафаэля решает Рай, и наши внутренние дела Ад не касаются.

Гавриил взмахнул рукой, заставляя выбравшуюся на дорожку девочку резко остановиться и, забыв о прежних намерениях, свернуть в сторону от беседки.

\- И потом, - примирительно добавил он, улыбаясь оцепеневшей от бешенства Вельзевул, - У меня новые инструкции. От… высшей инстанции.

И он многозначительно поднял глаза к каменному своду беседки. Лицо его в этот момент стало одухотворённым и, почему-то, обеспокоенным.

Вельзевул невольно проследила за его взглядом. Непонимающе поморгала, и кружащиеся вокруг неё мухи с жужжанием взмыли вверх, сделав круг почёта вокруг пустого пространства в центре купола. На лице её отразилось искреннее недоумение. На несколько секунд.

Потом глаза её расширились, когда она осознала то, что не решился озвучить её собеседник. 

\- Это бред, - испуганно выдохнула Вельзевул. – _Она_ уже тысячи лет не говорит с вами! С чего бы _Ей _заступаться за каких-то отступников?! 

Гавриил неуютно повёл плечами.

\- Это не нам решать, - высокопарно отрезал он. - _Она_ не говорила со мной лично… к сожалению. Но знак, который был мне дан… он был недвусмысленен. Небеса не ослушаются Всевышнюю.

\- Какой ещё ззззнак? – процедила Вельзевул со злостью; но в заметно жужжащем голосе слышалась растерянность – и страх.

Гавриил молча поднял руку, и в ладонь лёг смятый клочок желтоватой бумаги. 

Повисло долгое молчание.

\- Что это за бред? – наконец подняла глаза от предсказания Вельзевул. Невидимая собака отозвалась на её голос тихим скулежом, который почти тут же заглушила звонкий, уже заметно сердитый голос рыжей девчонки, что-то выговаривающей питомцу.

Гавриил молча пожал плечами. А княгиня Ада раздражённо взмахнула рукой, и летающие вокруг мухи метнулись в сторону, отвечая на её гнев.

\- Это просто пара строчек, написанных каким-то очередным безумным лжепророком. Ты всерьёз веришь, что это _Она_ тебе послала?! Да даже я вижу, что писал смертный, причём писал давно, и…

Она осеклась. В её вдруг расширившихся глазах отразилось что-то, похожее на испуг.

\- Давно, - мрачно согласился Гавриил. – Веке в XVIII или даже раньше. И эта бумага прилетела мне в руки в тот самый момент, когда я просил Всемогущую о знаке, что Ей неугодно исполнение приговора над ренегатами.

\- И Небеса решили ззззабыть о предательстве этих двоих?!. – с бешенством прошипела Вельзевул, глядя прямо в глаза архангелу. Клочок бумаги в её пальцах начал тлеть. Гавриил, поморщившись, потянулся вперёд и вырвал пророчество и руки демонессы, одним движением заставляя угаснуть пламя.

\- Небеса решили дать второй шанс Азирафаэлю. Во исполнении воли Всемогущей и в награду за то, что он сумел пробудить в чёрной душе демона Кроули какие-то светлые чувства. Твой демон предал тебя дважды, дорогуша. Когда обломал вашей конторе Апокалипсис, и теперь, когда бросился спасать ангела-отступника. Не думаю, что демоны искренне способны на дружбу, но какие-то зачатки сего божественного чувства у твоего подчинённого, похоже, появились. И неудивительно. Он протянул свои грязные руки к ангелу Господнему, стремясь соблазнить его, но вместо этого сам был склонён ко Свету. 

\- О, не сомневайся, твой Аззззирафаэль тожжжже очень дажжже соблазззнился! Жжжжаль, что пока что не Пал. Но ничего, мне пока хватит Кроули. Ад не простит. Кроули ответит зззза предательство обоих, если Она и впрямь этого жжжелает! А вы – спасайте Аззззирафаэля, раззз так хотите. Рано или позззздно он Падёт – скоро, очень скоро. И тогда, обещаю, я поззззабочусь о том, чтобы его казззнь была достойна его изззмены.

Гавриил нервно передёрнул плечами. На его лице, сменяя друг друга, боролись два чувства: согласие с правотой главы «конкурирующей конторы» и опасение перед гневом Создательницы.

\- Я не советую тебе этого делать, - неохотно отозвался он наконец, решив что-то для себя. – Всемогущая может быть недовольна, если её воля не будет исполнена. Ты помнишь, что бывает, если _Она_ гневается. Понести наказание должен только один. Небеса готовы к диалогу, но двойная казнь недопустима. 

\- Ззззначит, вы готовы простить пернатому отморозззку предательство?

\- Давай, Чак! Ну же, апорт! Да что с тобой, тупица?..

\- Не простить, - поднял палец Гавриил. На вопящую где-то совсем рядом девочку внимания он старался не обращать. - Но дать второй шанс. Он не Пал, как ты верно заметила. Демон же Кроули совершил то, что не свойственно демонам, но вызывает уважение у моей конторы. Так кто из них двоих предатель? Разве не очевидно, что предал свою сторону именно Кроули, склонившись перед Светом, что несёт, даже обуреваемый низменными страстями, ангел Господень?

Вельзевул вдруг резко шагнула вперёд, буквально расплёскивая багровеющий асфальт, и запрокинула голову, ловя взбешённым взглядом фиалковые глаза.

\- Они оба изззменники, Гавриил, - сквозь зубы процедила она, - Оба, и вы ужжже с этим согласились, всего полгода назад, когда озззвучили приговор и прислали вниз гонца с просьбой об адском пламени! Меня не волнуют ваши решения, и право асилума меня не беспокоит – кажжжждый из демонов и так проклят, чего нам ещё бояться? Я не отступлюсь. Кроули будет каззззнён. И если ангел попадётся моим эмиссарам под руку, я поззззабочусь о том, чтобы и он понёс наказзззание. Тем более что приговор обоим отступникам ужжжже вынесен, дело только зззза исполнением.

\- Но…

\- Никаких «но», Гавриил. Хотите, чтобы Азззирафаэль жжжил – зззабирайте его к себе и следите, чтобы не леззз туда, где я и мои слуги смогут его достать. Мне никаких зззнаков не было. Если _Она_ жжжелает, чтобы Ад отступился от своего права мести – пусть прикажжжет это мне лично! Или, - она с нервной злостью кивнула на клочок бумаги в руке Гавриила, - Таким жжже образззом. Только Сама. Лишь в этом случае я поверю в Её волю. Поверю _тебе_, пернатый.

Она вдруг резко отвернулась от архангела, обвела взглядом пустую беседку, а потом запрокинула голову к каменному куполу. И в пылающих алым глазах вдруг мелькнуло что-то, что могло бы быть болью… болью, подогреваемой гневом и тщательно скрываемым в глубине зрачков страхом. 

\- Ну?!. Я жжжжд…

В следующим миг она отшатнулась, машинально вскидывая руку – в лицо ей стремительно ударило что-то круглое, плоское, с вызывающе жёлтым смайликом на белой поверхности.

\- Что зззза?.. – прорычала она, опуская глаза; голос дрогнул, и княгиня Ада сама это, наверняка, поняла, потому что растерянность в глазах сменилась яростью. Она медленно покрутила в руке погрызенную «летающую тарелку» со стёршимся от времени и частого использования рисунком: жёлтый смайлик и опоясывающая его надпись: «I believe in SHERLOCK. I always will». На лице на миг её отразилось недоумение. Лишь на миг; потому что следом раздалось испуганное повизгивание, сердитый детский голос – и в дверях беседки, задыхаясь от бега, появилась рыжая девчонка в жёлтой курточке.

\- Извините, это моё, - переводя дыхание, выпалила она, глядя не на Вельзевул, а на игрушку в её руках.

\- Девочка, это невежливо – вмешиваться в разговор взрослых, особенно таким образом, - сухо начал было Гавриил, с неодобрением глядя на хозяйку рыжей собаки. Собаки, которая, к слову, сейчас с опаской, поскуливая от непреодолимого ужаса, подползала к беседке на животе.

\- Ужжжже не твоё, - оборвала его Вельзевул. – Ненавижу детей. Особенно с собаками.

\- Эй! – возмущённо вытаращилась на неё девчонка. Она шагнула было вперёд – но миг спустя глаза её расширились: исцарапанный пластиковый диск в руках княгини Ада вдруг вспыхнул алым пламенем и, зашипев, начал медленно оплавляться. Дурным голосом взвыла рыжая шавка, не решаясь бросить маленькую хозяйку, но и кинуться на пугающую её до смерти демонессу не смея.

\- Я ззззабираю это, - процедила Вельзевул, глядя прямо в глаза оцепеневшей девочке. Та, не отрывая взгляда от флайбера, попятилась… А потом, опомнившись, развернулась и бросилась прочь. 

За ней, заходясь испуганным визгом, понеслась вскочившая на ноги собака. Спустя несколько секунд в окрестостях беседки не осталось никого, кроме двух потусторонних существ и кружащихся вокруг Вельзевул мух.

\- Дорогуша, это недопустимо, Рай не одобряет таких методов, - холодно бросил Гавриил, глядя вслед девочке. Лёгкое сочувствие в его глазах боролось с облегчением от исчезнувшей помехи.

\- Ззззаткнись, - огрызнулась Вельзевул. Повинуясь её взгляду, огонь опал. Но флайбер это уже спасти не могло: корпус покорёжился и местами оплавился от жара, жёлтая краска слезла с него, часть текста стекла вниз вместе с оплывшим пластиком. Демонесса покосилась на архангела, и губы её искривила холодная, мрачная усмешка. – Итак, мы договорились. Кроули мой… И Азззирафаэль, если вы не поззззаботитесь вовремя ззззабрать его Наверх, тожжже. Ты жжже не будешь утвержжждать, что эта глупая игрушка – зззнак, являющий Её во…

Она вдруг замолчала, остановившимся взглядом уставившись на флайбер в своей руке. Глаза её, прежде почти по-китайски узкие, потрясённо расширялись, а на испятнанном язвами лице медленно проступало что-то, подозрительно напоминающее благоговейный ужас.

\- Нет, разумеется, эта странная… круглая… вещь не может быть проявлением Её воли, - с нетерпением откликнулся Гавриил, не дождавшись продолжения. – Но я настаиваю, чтобы мы подождали ещё, возможно, Она… На что ты смотришь?

Он нетерпеливо шагнул вперёд и, потянувшись, вынул из безвольно разжавшихся пальцев Вельзевул оплавленный флайбер. Бросил на него взгляд… И застыл, приоткрыв рот.

На оплавленном бело-жёлтом пластике темнело несколько оборванных слов – всё, что осталось от фанатского признания в любви к персонажу, которого ни один из потусторонних собеседников даже не знал: «believe in …HER… … will».


	54. Chapter 54

Азирафаэль крутил в пальцах осколок чашки. Пальцы его, словно лаская, бережно скользили по гладкому фарфору, ощупывали острый скол. И снова, после мига задумчивости, продолжали своё неторопливое движение. Кроули следил за ним с недоумением и почти ревностью. 

\- Что ты там нашёл? – наконец не удержался он. 

Азирафаэль печально улыбнулся:

\- Любовь, дорогой мой. Эта вещь была не просто дорога. Она была воплощением любви. Это… это удивительное чувство, жаль, что ты этого не чувствуешь…

Кроули отвернулся. Что-то внутри болезненно дёрнулось в ответ на слова Азирафаэля, и он с трудом сдержался, чтобы не огрызнуться. Он не чувствовал, да. Демоны не способны на такое. Зато знал, что эта любовь, воплощением которой был белый фарфор, была обречена на вечную разлуку из-за него. Даже если Мадлен и впрямь сумела уйти куда-то, даже если она найдёт _там_ своего мужа… Разве это отменит почти сотню лет горя и одиночества, почти сотню лет адских мук?

\- Кроули?.. – тихий голос Азирафаэля заставил его стиснуть зубы. Нет. Он не хотел утешений. Не сейчас. В кои-то веки Азирафаэль не обвиняет его в потере Раем ещё одной души, а пытается поддержать. И от этого почему-то ещё больнее, чем если бы ангел проклинал его и осыпал упрёками.

Азирафаэль, похоже, ощутил его чувства. По крайней мере, вздохнул так тяжело, что Кроули буквально увидел расстроенное выражение на его лице. И обречённо осознал, что разговора не избежать.

И верно.

\- Кроули, мой дорогой, ты не виноват в том, что случилось… 

Он скрипнул зубами.

\- Ангел, я демон, я не могу быть _не_ виноватым в том, что моя жертва девяносто лет проторчала в Аду. И давай уже свернём тему, окей?

Ещё до того, как успел договорить, Кроули понял, что ангел не послушается. 

Азирафаэль молчал долго. Настолько долго, что Кроули, удивлённый неожиданной тишиной, повернул голову, пытаясь понять, действительно ли ангел всё ещё рядом.

Он был рядом, да. И глядел на него с такой болью в глазах, что Кроули на миг стало не по себе.

\- Что ещё?

Азирафаэль вздохнул. Покачав головой, он осторожно положил осколок чашки рядом с собой. Нахмурился. Кроули так и видел, как ангел пытается подобрать слова. Наконец, решив для себя что-то, Азирафаэль поймал его взгляд и, после долгого, невыносимо тяжёлого молчания мягко проговорил.

\- Кроули, я всегда знал, что в тебе есть крупица добра. Но на самом деле, это не так.

Кроули почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар. А Азирафаэль, слабо улыбаясь, уже поспешно продолжал, не давая ему додумать чудовищное продолжение.

\- Тебе придётся признать это, мой дорогой: ты никудышный демон. Тебе больше не нужно пытаться это скрывать, ведь для Ада ты теперь и так персона нон-грата. Да, ты был вынужден совершать ужасные дела, но даже тогда я видел, что в тебе есть и доброта, и сострадание к несчастным. Мне очень жаль, что я так долго не желал этого признавать. Я… Кроули, прости меня, я, наверное, просто боялся. Я же ангел, я не имею права оправдывать зло… Но в тебе его всегда было намного меньше, чем в любом из людей. И… - Азирафаэль глубоко вздохнул, словно решаясь на что-то. И, слегка побледнев, решительно договорил. – И намного больше добра, чем во многих из моих бывших коллег, дорогой мой. 

Кроули молчал, потрясённо глядя на своего вечного друга-соперника. И ему казалось, что он сошёл с ума. Или оглох. Потому что того, что он услышал сейчас, просто не могло быть.

\- Ангел, что ты несёшь?.. – потерянно пробормотал он, как только ощутил, что дар речи возвращается к нему.

Азирафаэль упрямо сжал губы.

\- Кроули, ты не виноват в том, что случилось с Мадлен. В смысле… - он смешался. – Я имею в виду, ты, конечно, подтолкнул её к Аду, но сделал это не по своей воле. Тем более сейчас, когда она свободна, тебе больше не нужно корить себя! 

Кроули с трудом сдержал желание помотать головой. Ощущение, что он бредит, уходить не спешило. Но внутри уже растекалось блаженное тепло: Азирафаэль не считает его злом. Не возненавидит за то, что случилось по его вине с душой Мадлен, не отказывается общаться с ним…

Одного этого было достаточно, чтобы опьянеть.

\- Я обрёк её на Ад, ангел, - хрипло возразил он, хотя больше всего сейчас хотелось обратного: вцепиться в ангела, в его слова, убедить себя, что всё хорошо, что можно хоть на время забыть обо всём неприятном… 

Азирафаэль помолчал. Кроули задержал дыхание, с волнением глядя на друга. Он понимал намного лучше самого ангела: раскаяние ничего не меняло. Он не перестал быть демоном, непрощаемым, лишь от того, что пожалел одну из своих жертв. Люди говорят, что даже крокодилы плачут, когда убивают антилопу. Вряд ли это правда: Кроули сомневался, что у рептилий вообще есть слёзные железы. Но вот боль за тех, кто попал в Ад по его вине или просто из-за собственных поступков, он испытывал нередко. И ничего, абсолютно ничего это не меняло.

Ни-че-го. Он демон и всегда им останется.

Азирафаэль, наконец, решил что-то для себя.

\- Я знаю, Кроули, - печально проговорил он, и Кроули вздрогнул, не сразу осознав, что ангел отвечает на его слова, а не на мечущиеся в его голове мысли. – Но ведь теперь ты больше не связан никакими служебными обязательствами. И можешь помочь другим несчастным удержаться от падения в Ад. 

Кроули сглотнул. Не связан? Скорее уж, просто приговорён! Стоит ему высунуться за границы освящённой территории, и за его жизнь никто не даст и медяка. Хотя в одном ангел прав: он больше не обязан выполнять заданий, от которых идея искупаться в каком-нибудь святом источнике перестаёт казаться такой уж плохой.

А Азирафаэль, не замечая, какой эффект производят его слова, поспешно продолжал:

\- Я думаю, Мадлен была бы рада, если бы узнала это. Тем более теперь, раз уж она больше не находится Внизу. Тебе больше не придётся сбивать с пути истинного души смертных. Ты сможешь просто жить, наблюдать за ними, возможно, даже уберегать их от падения в Ад… 

Каждое слово Азирафаэля обжигало, как освящённая плеть. Кроули знал, что ангел хочет только добра. Какой абсурд – желать добра демону, воплощению зла! Может, именно поэтому от его утешительных речей почему-то даже больнее, чем от откровенного презрения и гнева. Он никогда не хотел падать. Не хотел быть демоном, и уж точно меньше всего на свете хотел, чтобы одно его присутствие в жизни смертных было почти верным билетом Вниз. И это было хуже всего. Если бы дело было в его усилиях, он мог бы найти способ больше не отправлять чужие души. Но это было не так.

Азирафаэль, наверное, видел, что с ним происходит. Видел, но вряд ли понимал правильно. Сил держать маску равнодушия у Кроули не было. Наколдовать себе новые очки взамен отнятых ещё Внизу он просто забыл, и сейчас горько сожалел о том, что позволил себе так расслабиться. И сейчас единственное, что он мог сделать, чтобы скрыть свои эмоции – это просто не глядеть Азирафаэлю в глаза. А сделать это, когда вы лежите в тесном гробу почти в обнимку, очень и очень проблематично. 

Тем временем Азирафаэль, судя по всему, решил добить его окончательно. Протянув руку, он сочувственно положил ладонь Кроули на плечо. И, по-прежнему упрямо удерживая его взгляд, искренне произнёс:

\- Ты не зло, Кроули. В тебе есть свет – прости, я знаю, ты не любишь это слышать, но его в тебе куда больше, чем даже во многих ангелах. Мне кажется, я видел это всегда, с первой нашей встречи, просто боялся признаться себе в этом, боялся, что обманываю себя. Я бы никогда не решился на наше Соглашение, если бы ты был правильным де… я имею в виду, если бы ты был по-настоящему жесток и порочен. 

«Никогда не решился бы на Соглашение, если бы ты…»

Внутри что-то болезненно сжалось. Оборвалось и рухнуло вниз. Что ж, по крайней мере, это честно. Он ведь и не рассчитывал на иное, верно? 

И всё-таки он не смог скрыться от тоскливой, муторной горечи, перехватившей горло. Сколько он потратил веков, прежде чем смог уговорить ангела на этот договор… Сколько скрыл от него своих успешных заданий, о которых предпочёл бы сам никогда не вспоминать – скрыл, уже тогда чувствуя, что любого из них было бы достаточно, чтобы навсегда уничтожить саму возможность Соглашения. 

Мелькнувшая мысль отдалась муторной слабостью страха где-то в животе. Тысячи лет прошли. Изменилось ли хоть что-нибудь? Азирафаэль смирился с тем, что он демон – смирился потому, что «правильным» демоном он не был никогда, а редкие, по-настоящему демонические свои деяния скрывал от друга надёжнее, чем Пентагон свою ядерную кнопку. Что останется от его приязни, если хоть какая-нибудь из этих чудовищных тайн всплывёт наружу?

\- Не надо идеализировать меня, ангел, - через силу усмехнулся он, почти заставляя себя вынырнуть из невесёлых мыслей. – Правильный или неправильный, но я всё равно демон. Всегда был им и всегда буду. Не рассчитывай, что из-за того, что мне больше не нужно делать ежемесячные отчёты Вельзевул, я стану святошей!

\- И не думал рассчитывать, дорогой мой. Но я верю, что ты сам недооцениваешь себя!

И Азирафаэль улыбнулся – светло, примирительно, словно взрослый маленькому ребёнку, упрямо повторяющему какую-то глупость. Кроули мрачно отвернулся. Ему не нужна была вера ангела. Вера в то, что он – не зло! Какая ирония. Азирафаэль всегда отличался поразительной способностью не видеть того, чего видеть не желал. Стоило бы порадоваться этой слепоте, ведь куда чаще ангел предпочитал априори подозревать его в различных кознях, нежели верить в его добрые намерения. 

Стоило бы. Но не получалось. Ему не нужна была слепая идеализация. Ему нужно было принятие. Не больше и не меньше.

…Которого, знал Кроули, он никогда не получит. Не имеет права на него. Слишком много существует того, чего Азирафаэль не сможет простить никогда. Не сможет и будет прав.

Только вот говорить ему об этом было плохой идеей. И Кроули не был настолько безумным или доверчивым, чтобы рискнуть рассказать своему ангелу о некоторых из самых горьких своих тайн. 

Или?..

Он не сразу сообразил, что, захваченный совершенно неуместной надеждой, уже несколько минут пристально разглядывает Азирафаэля, а тот растерянно хмурится и явно не понимает, что происходит. Вздрогнув, Кроули почти в панике отвёл взгляд. Нет, он не будет исповедоваться Азирафаэлю о своих «успехах». Быть может, когда-нибудь.

Но не сейчас.

\- Забавно, - через силу усмехнулся он, понимая, что нужно ответить хоть что-то, если не хочет лишних, и очень неприятных, вопросов. – Обычно ты говоришь, что я о себе слишком _высокого_ мнения. Ладно, ангел, посмотрим. Работать на пользу Аду у меня и впрямь больше нет никакого желания…

Азирафаэль радостно улыбнулся в ответ – и Кроули опять ощутил, как внутри что-то сжимается. Он, можно сказать, уволился, и никаких сожалений по этому поводу не испытывает. А что насчёт Азирафаэля? Что-то Кроули подсказывало, что Азирафаэль уже сейчас скучает по своим ангельским обязанностям. По крайней мере, по той их части, где он должен был благословлять и защищать. Как бы их крошечная, на две персоны, сторона не стала темницей, в которой ангел просто задохнётся, как посаженная под стекло бабочка.

Словно подслушав его мысли, Азирафаэль откинулся на низкую подушку гроба и с надеждой проговорил:

\- Теперь, когда ты больше не обязан соблазнять смертных, ты сможешь поступать, как сам считаешь нужным. Возможно, даже удержишь чью-нибудь душу от попадания в Ад…

Кроули только болезненно поморщился в ответ. Сомнительно, что радужные надежды ангела оправдаются. Он и раньше нередко находил способ поступить по-своему. Но Фредди всё равно оказался Внизу, несмотря на все его попытки отвести его от гибельного края.

Азирафаэль, прочитав что-то на его лице, сочувственно вздохнул и опустил голову. И, помолчав, тихо, со страстной убеждённостью произнёс:

– Я знаю, что ты сможешь принести немало добра! Если, конечно, сам захочешь этого, - поспешно поправился он, вызвав очередной болезненный укол в груди демона. Если бы его желания ещё шли на пользу тем, кому не повезло оказаться объектом его симпатии… 

\- Я демон, Азирафаэль! - не удержавшись, хмуро огрызнулся Кроули чуть более резко, чем собирался. – Я априори не могу приносить добро! Даже если хочу спасти. Я всегда обречён соблазнять, склонять к греху, губить – это моя сущность, ангел, когда ты, наконец, поймёшь это! Ты помнишь Ниссима? Ну, которого ты якобы не заметил, когда он какого-то хрена выполз на палубу? Если бы я знал, чем он кончит – лучше бы я просто усыпил его и дал ему утонуть без мучений…

При воспоминании о том, как хватался за его шею перепуганный трёхлетка, когда он выдернул его из бушующих вод Потопа, внутри что-то болезненно сжалось. Он не вытащил бы его мать, просто не хватило бы сил. Но оставить умирать ребёнка? 

\- Ты никогда не сделал бы это, дорогой мой, - словно подслушав его мысли, уверенно возразил ангел. – Даже если бы знал, что спасённый тобой малыш однажды станет убийцей и подлецом. 

Никогда?..

В голове вдруг что-то опасно хрустнуло и зашумело. На миг Кроули показалось, что он вновь барахтается в ледяных волнах, пытаясь расправить намокшие крылья. Вновь ощущает бешеные удары льющейся с небес воды, слышит яростный свист шторма и отчаянные, с каждой минутой всё более редкие, крики... Резко заныли замёрзшие руки. Остро запекло в горле, словно он вновь хлебнул грязной, смешанной с землёй воды…

Почти не осознавая, что делает, он резко приподнялся на локте, впиваясь глазами в лицо Азирафаэля – и ангел невольно отшатнулся, непонимающе глядя на него.

\- Я _сделал_ это, ангел! – прошипел он; и раздирающая горло, казалось бы, давно забытая боль испугала его самого. Уже не контролируя себя, он рывком придвинулся к Азирафаэлю, так, что их лица почти соприкоснулись. – Я это сделал, я позволил умереть десяткам, сотням таких же, как он! О, ну конечно, разумеется, это был очередной урок Всемогущей! Типа свобода воли, невмешательство, никто, кроме Неё, не может решать, кому жить, а кому, нет, бла-бла-бла… Да к Левиафану _такую _свободу воли, ангел! Я едва отбрехался внизу – но плевать, я не жалею. Не о том, что попытался спасти хоть кого-то. Но лучше бы я просто подчинился Её приказу и никуда не лез!

Он пристально вглядывался в лицо Азирафаэля, пытаясь найти следы не насмешки, нет – запоздалого понимания. Но Азирафаэль смотрел на него с болью и состраданием, и от этого всепрощающего взгляда хотелось выть.

\- Ты меня слышишь, ангел?! – повысил он голос. – Я выбрал жизнь для этого ребёнка – в ущерб кому-то, кого мог вытащить вместо него! Кого-то, кто мог стать мудрецом, поэтом, просто пахарем – не бандитом с большой дороги, которому всё равно, кого резать. Я _поверил_, что имею право решать чужую судьбу. И вот к чему всё привело. То, что мне самому казалось до... чем-то, ради чего стоит рисковать, обернулось таким чудовищным злом, что мне выписали премию – «за выдающиеся достижения в долгосрочном планировании привлечения грешников», вот, дословно! Ты серьёзно веришь, что мои благие намерения могут обернуться чем-то, кроме очередного дерьма?! Мне стоило бы продолжать соблазнять Мадлен – быть может, тогда бы она дождалась возвращения мужа, пару месяцев всего не дотерпела ведь… Она держалась, целый год держалась, несмотря на все мои усилия – а как только я решил постараться спустить задание на тормозах и спасти её, она вдруг решила, что не заслуживает такой нежной заботы и наглоталась таблеток! Что тебе ещё нужно для подтверждения?! Я демон, Азирафаэль. Я не могу быть белым и пушистым. Или принимай меня таким, как есть, со всем тем дерьмом, что у всех демонов вместо души – или проваливай куда подальше со всей своей душеспасительной хренью!

Он осёкся, зажмурившись и тяжело, через силу, дыша. Сквозь душную пелену застарелой боли медленно пробивалось осознание того, _что_ он только что наговорил Азирафаэлю. И по мере этого осознания внутри смерзался противный режущий комок. Кретин. Если Азирафаэль сейчас обидится и порвёт с ним любые отношения, ему даже винить будет некого. Хотя… Может, это и к лучшему. Хоть страдать лишний раз не будет, когда его достанут Снизу. 

Но Сссатана, чем он думал…

Кроули сглотнул. Сжался, уже предчувствуя, что скажет ему ангел, как только осмыслит всю ту гадость, что он вывалил на него. 

Но Азирафаэль, странное дело, молчал.

Наконец, спустя несколько невыносимо долгих минут, он тяжело вздохнул. Раздался шелест ткани: Азирафаэль, судя по звуку, вновь перевернулся на бок. Кроули почти ощутил, как упёрся в него взгляд небесно-синих глаз ангела.

\- Кроули, - тихо, пугающе спокойно проговорил Азирафаэль. – Ты уже не совсем демон, как и я – не совсем ангел. Мы на своей стороне, помнишь? И я уже принял тебя, дорогой мой. И тебя, и твои… профессиональные успехи. Немного поздно пытаться рвать отношения, после всего, что мы пережили вместе, особенно во время Армагеддона и этого ужасного побега из Ада…

Кроули медленно открыл глаза.

Азирафаэль выглядел очень спокойным, только лицо цветом соперничало с цветом волос, да в сапфировых глазах плескалось что-то, подозрительно напоминающее страдание.

«Мы не друзья, мы просто ангел и демон!» - всплыло в памяти, и Кроули поспешно мотнул головой, прогоняя неуместное воспоминание.

\- Ты… ангел, ты серьёзно? – севшим голосом проговорил он, боясь поверить в то, что услышал.

Азирафаэль слабо улыбнулся.

\- Разумеется, Кроули. И я хочу, чтобы ты знал – я пойму, если ты решишь продолжить склонять смертных к греху. В конце концов, это твоя сущность… Хотя буду рад очень… и очень благодарен, если ты будешь делать это не слишком часто. Теперь, когда нам больше нет необходимости нейтрализовывать влияние друг друга…   
Кроули сглотнул. И, чувствуя, как острое чувство благодарности сжимает горло, рвано кивнул, не в силах выдавить из себя ни слова.

Повисла тишина. Теперь она была спокойной, почти умиротворённой.

\- Мне очень жаль, что тебе не удалось спасти Мадлен, - мягко проговорил Азирафаэль после долгого молчания. Кроули слабо пожал плечами, но отвечать не захотел. Ему было сейчас на редкость хорошо. А ангел продолжал, тепло глядя на него. – Разумеется, этого уже не изменить, но… Возможно, тебе удастся помочь другим, таким же, как она? Я видел, как ты заботился об этой бедной девочке, Сьюзан. Я знаю, что ты стал общаться с ней ради меня, но всё равно, то, что ты для неё сделал… Кроули? Кроули, что случилось?

Звуки, вдруг истончившись до тонкого свиста, ввинтились в виски, как освящённые свёрла. Демон застыл, оцепенев от скрутившего внутренности, совершенно адского холода. 

Сьюзан. 

О, нет…


	55. Chapter 55

Принято считать, что демоны не способны испытывать муки совести. По причине отсутствия у них оной – трудно страдать от того, чего нет, ведь правда? Сейчас Кроули много отдал бы, чтобы хоть на миг оказаться нормальным, «правильным» демоном. Буквально на минуту, чтобы хотя бы просто перевести дыхание, заткнуть вдруг открывшуюся внутри сосущую пустоту, скручивающую всё его существо противным, тошнотворным страхом.

Ему казалось, что он снова провалился Вниз. Туда, куда он раз за разом приходил, гонимый тоской и чувством вины. 

Туда, где ему – идиоту, вновь посмевшему забыть о тех, кто успел стать дорог – самое место.

Сьюзан… Нет. Нет. Нет. 

У девчонки были панические атаки. 

Были – в прошедшем времени или, его стараниями, снова в настоящем? И любить жизнь она училась долго и тяжело – с его помощью училась, в том числе. А в любой аптеке не составляет труда найти что-то безвредное, но только если не жрать это горстями…

\- Кроули?.. – севшим голосом пробормотал Азирафаэль, испуганно глядя на него. – Дорогой мой, ты ведь предупредил её, что я не смогу составить ей компанию в Тейт Британ?..

Кроули не мог бы сейчас ответить, даже если бы хотел. Ему казалось, что под ним внезапно исчез пол – и он падает, падает вниз, в разверзшиеся пламенем глубины… В голове резко зашумело, голос Азирафаэля долетал, как сквозь слой толстого бронированного стекла.

Не чувствуя рук, он вытащил из кармана смартфон и трясущимся пальцем, с третьего раза, ткнул по кнопке включения. 

Заставка висела на экране невыносимо долго. Наконец, телефон мигнул. С задержкой появился значок поиска сети.

А потом раздалась резкая трель входящего сообщения. Ещё. И ещё. И ещё.

…Десяток пропущенных вызовов.

И несколько непрочитанных смс. Три – от Сьюзан. И одно, почему-то, от сержанта Шедвелла.

Он сглотнул. И медленно, боясь увидеть подтверждение своему чудовищному подозрению, открыл самое первое сообщение.

«Энтони, ты не знаешь, где мистер Фелл? Не могу дозвониться.»

\- Ох, нет… - пробормотал Азирафаэль, приподнимаясь на локте, чтобы заглянуть на экран. И потерянно поднял на него глаза. – Дорогой мой, ты… разве ты не позвонил ей? Ты ведь знаешь, как она ранима!

Не отвечая, Кроули принялся тыкать трясущимся пальцем в экран, пытаясь попасть на значок вызова. Со второго раза удалось нажать на нужную иконку, и в трубке пошли длинные гудки. Он замер, боясь дышать. Ничего ведь не должно было случиться, верно? Мало ли, что могло помешать Азирафаэлю или ему ответить. Она ведь не?..

На том конце кто-то наконец принял вызов, и Кроули замер, прислушиваясь к треску и шороху в трубке.

\- Слушаю, - раздражённо произнёс хрипловатый женский голос. Кроули переглянулся с ангелом: Сьюзан жила одна. Родители у неё были, была и сестра, но за все пять месяцев знакомства ни один из них не появлялся в небольшой квартире-студии, которую она снимала.

\- Это квартирная хозяйка, Кроули, - шёпотом пояснил Азирафаэль. И нахмурился. – Почему телефон Сьюзан у неё?

Кроули нервно мотнул головой. И, с трудом подавив неуместную дрожь в голосе, преувеличенно спокойно осведомился:

\- Привет, я друг Сьюзан, мы договаривались сегодня встретится, можете дать ей телефон?

\- Друг? – тон голоса женщины стал более визгливым, в нём появилась какая-то нехорошая заинтересованность. – Ваша психопатка разгромила мне всю квартиру! Кто будет оплачивать мне ремонт? Вы знаете, сколько стоило поменять полы?! Эй, молодой человек, как вас там…

Кроули с Азирафаэлем испуганно глядели друг на друга поверх телефона, а хозяйка продолжала распинаться. 

Кроули опомнился первым.

\- Заткниссссь, - прошипел он, сдерживая медленно поднимающуюся внутри панику. И на том конце повисла тишина. – Что сссо Сссюзан?

\- Да откуда мне?!. – визгливо начала было женщина, но тут же, услышав злобное шипение Кроули, осёкшись, поспешно исправилась и торопливо заговорила, - Да свихнулась она, я же говорю! Орала вчера полдня, в стену чем-то швырялась, рыдала, потом слышу – дверь хлопнула – и всё. Захожу, а квартира вся разгромлена, окно разбито, весь пол в краске. Угробилась она, точно говорю! У меня и полиция уже была, ищут вашу психованную, только не найдут, попомните мои слова. Записку оставила, дескать, не может вынести очередного предательства, жить не хочет. Я давно предчувствовала, что она что-нибудь с собой сделает, ненормальная же!

Женщина говорила что-то ещё, но Кроули уже не слушал. Выронив телефон, он в ужасе смотрел на экран, с которого улыбалась ему счастливая Сьюзан. И ему казалось, что он проваливается куда-то вниз, проваливается и никак не может остановить смертоносное падение.

\- Кроули! Кроули, успокойся! – испуганный голос Азирафаэля донёсся до него, как сквозь туман. Ангел схватил его за плечи, и он, сам не осознавая, что делает, в панике вцепился в его руку.

\- Нет… Нет, Азирафаэль, она же не могла…

\- Кроули…

\- Нет… - он уже не слышал слов Азирафаэля – чёрный, беспросветный ужас захлёстывал с головой, душил, грозя вот-вот лишить сознания. «И она тоже», - бессмысленно билось в мозгу, - «И она тоже…»

\- Кроули, немедленно успокойся и послушай меня! – неожиданно громко рявкнул Азирафаэль, и в тесном гробу повисла звенящая тишина.

В голове, слава кому-нибудь, тоже.

\- Кроули, это пока что просто домыслы, - веско проговорил Азирафаэль, глядя ему в глаза. Пальцы ангела сжимали его плечи так сильно, что от них растекалась по всему телу тупая боль. – Я уверен, Сьюзан не могла этого сделать. Возможно, она обиделась и уехала… не знаю, к родителям, к подруге… Пожалуйста, успокойся. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Кроули сглотнул. Удушливый ужас немного отпустил, но внутри всё равно всё скручивало от мысли, что могла подумать нервная и мнительная девчонка, когда её так лихо продинамили. 

\- Ангел, я забыл… - с трудом проталкивая слова сквозь пережатое горло, прохрипел он, не отвечая на слова Азирафаэля. – Прости, я правда забыл. Тебя похитили, я просто не мог ни о чём другом думать…

\- Тише, Кроули, тише, успокойся. Я всё понимаю. Мы её найдём. Я уверен, всё будет хорошо.

Кроули не был в этом уверен _настолько_. Но после слов Азирафаэля стало немного легче. И впрямь, с чего он решил, что слова вредной старухи надо принимать на веру?

Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. И, помедлив, кивнул, давая ангелу понять, что услышал его. Азирафаэль облегчённо улыбнулся и отпустил, наконец, его плечи. К острому (хотя и затаённому) сожалению Кроули. 

\- Мне показалось, или там ещё есть письма? – неуверенно спросил тем временем Азирафаэль, глядя на успевший погаснуть смартфон.

\- Эсэмэс, ангел, - пробурчал Кроули, скорее по привычке, нежели из желания научить его наконец пользоваться современной терминологией. – Да, вроде что-то ещё было. 

Он подхватил аппарат и, секунду помедлив (руки, оказывается, ещё немного дрожали), открыл следующее сообщение от Сьюзан.

«Напиши мне, как сможешь, кажется, у меня проблемы».

Фак. Да что же это такое, почему каждый раз, когда он к кому-то привязывается, он сам же и ломает ему жизнь? Сколько прошло времени с момента отправки – сутки?

Он бездумно открыл следующее СМС.

«Энтони», - гласило оно, и Кроули даже сквозь безликий двоичный код ощутил глубокую истерику, в которой были набраны эти буквы. - «Пмоги у меня срыв позвни мне страшно.».

Он почувствовал, как в глазах темнеет. Нет, нет, только не так… Они же вытащили девчонку, не было никаких рецидивов, никакой депрессии… 

Не было, пока её не кинули с обещанием сводить в художественную галерею, которой она грезила не первый год, а потом игнорили все её сообщения. И виноват в этом он.

Азирафаэль, кусая губы, смотрел на смартфон. На него глаз не поднимал, но Кроули и без слов чувствовал, как ангел с трудом сдерживает рвущийся с губ упрёк. 

\- Я попробую найти её, - вместо этого проговорил он, по-прежнему избегая глядеть на демона. – Конечно, я не её хранитель, но мы ведь тесно общались, быть может, я смогу…

Он не договорил, но Кроули и без пояснений знал, насколько безнадёжна эта затея. Найти в огромном городе одного человека, не имея официальной связи, которая устанавливается между хранителем и подопечным…

Нереально.

Но спорить не было сил. Быть может, и впрямь… Он рвано кивнул и отвернулся. И, помедлив, открыл последнее сообщение.

«Жду звонка, мистер Кроули. Есть важные новости». 

Он бездумно смотрел на сообщение, и понимал, что звонить прямо сейчас не в состоянии. Хотя, наверное, надо. Сержант-ведьмолов был чудаком, но чудаком умным. И, несмотря на его заскоки, пару раз действительно нашёл для него важную информацию. Не говоря уж о роли, которую он сыграл в неслучившемся Апокалипсисе. Надо было звонить.

Только вот скинуть с себя навалившийся вдруг ступор никак не удавалось. В голове звенела лишь одна мысль: «это моя вина, это моя вина…». Заткнуть этот обличительный набат не было никакой возможности.

Глубокий вздох Азирафаэля вырвал его из оцепенения.

\- Не могу настроиться на неё… - устало пробормотал ангел, без сил откидываясь на мягкое днище. Бросил на него удручённый взгляд. – Ох, Кроули…

Он промолчал. Что можно было ответить? Пока не закончится месса, он даже не сможет выбраться из гроба. А потом? Допустим, он сможет отследить Сьюзан. Что дальше? Первый же шаг за порог церкви – и он окажется Внизу. Ну, может, не первый. Но вряд ли Вельзевул так легко отказалась от мести.

…А зачем ему, собственно, выходить за порог? У него есть, кому поручить поиски. 

От этой стало чуть легче. Ненамного – так, на пару тонн. Не в силах сейчас говорить, он молча сунул Азирафаэлю телефон и, кивнув на экран, скрутился в клубок, поджимая колени к груди. Возможно, ещё не поздно…

Он бездумно глядел, как Азирафаэль неловко, долго думая над каждым действием, нажимает вызов. 

Один гудок, второй…

\- А, ну наконец-то! У меня есть интересные новости, мистер Кроули! –раздался в трубке довольный голос старого сержанта. 

А на заднем фоне…

\- Сьюзан! – подскочив, завопил Кроули. Раздался громкий «буммм», и он, зашипев, рухнул обратно, прижимая ладонь к ушибленной макушке. – Сьюзан, ты жива? А, чёрт, ну разумеется, ты жива, где ты?! У тебя всё хорошо? 

Трясущимися руками он выхватил у Азирафаэля телефон и наклонился к самому экрану, неосознанно пытаясь отследить через сеть местонахождение их протеже. Краем глаза он увидел, как разъезжаются в облегчённой улыбке губы ангела. Потом Азирафаэль протянул руку к его голове. И ноющая боль от ушиба тут же исчезла, стёртая тёплыми пальцами.

А на том конце тем временем закончились бурные, но невнятные переговоры, и из динамиков раздался чуть напряжённый голос Сьюзан.

\- Привет, Энтони. Не могу сказать, что со мной хорошо, но… - она запнулась, и Кроули с очередным приступом самобичевания сообразил, что даже не извинился за вчерашнее.

\- Сью, слушай, мне жаль, что так получилось, не злись на Аз… мистера Фелла, у нас тут были проблемы. Я забыл тебе позвонить. И…

\- Что? – Сьюзан запнулась. Потом вдруг истерически рассмеялась, но спустя пару секунд резко осеклась, и сказала твёрдо, с какой-то непонятной решимостью. – Забей, Энтони, не в галерее дело. Я всё знаю.

Прозвучало это немного угрожающе, и Кроули, не удержавшись, покосился на ангела. Тот выглядел заинтересованным и самую малость встревоженным.

\- Что ты знаешь, моя дорогая? – неуверенно уточнил Азирафаэль. Теперь и на его лице появилась лёгкая опаска.

\- Да дохрена я знаю, судя по всему… - задумчиво откликнулась Сьюзан. – Давайте не по телефону? Я сейчас живу у мадам Трейси, меня пытались убить, де… коллеги Энтони. Так что у меня полно вопросов. Но это при встрече. Вам сейчас, наверное, не до меня.

Кроули сначала показалось, что он ослышался. 

\- Повтори, тебя _что_?! – подскочил он, в ужасе переглянувшись с Азирафаэлем.

\- Что слышал, - сердито огрызнулась Сьюзан. – Фак, Энтони, я тебе доверяла. Я очень надеюсь, что не ошиблась в тебе. Но учти, без святой воды мы больше общаться не будем. 

До Кроули, наконец, окончательно дошло, что это не шутка и не совпадение.

\- Сьюзан, я не…

\- Не по телефону, - отрезала упрямая девчонка. И, поколебавшись, всё-таки добавила. – Мистер Фелл, я надеюсь, у вас всё хорошо. 

\- Что? Ах, да, разумеется, моя дорогая! Я…

\- Не здесь! - не дав ему договорить, вмешался уже Шедвелл. – Возможно, за нами следят. Сержант армии ведьмоловов не позволит нарушать маскировку! Свяжусь сам, когда будем в безопасности. Пароль – «яблоко». Ждите вызова! Конец связи.

И звонок оборвался.

Кроули медленно опустил руку с телефоном. И, без сил откинувшись на низкую подушку, измученно произнёс:

\- Фак!

\- Согласен, - устало отозвался Азирафаэль, принимая такую же позу.

Кроули, приподнявшись на локте, повернулся к нему. В первый момент не понял, что именно не так, только смутно ощутил, что ангел сейчас сделал что-то нетипичное. Миг спустя, оценив всю красоту абсурдного разговора, он расплылся в ехидной ухмылке и громко фыркнул.

Миг спустя они уже хохотали, глядя друг на друга и изо всех сил пытаясь не отбить ничего о стенки гроба.

Начинался очередной безумный день…


End file.
